Final Soulburst
by RisingWinter
Summary: Valhalla remains incomplete, the Dead Council causes further grief, and the Mage Guild gains in strength. Everyone fights for their territory, Bhunivelze is the source of all headaches, and Hydaelyn remains blissfully un-involved. The second half and conclusion of this major heckin' Final Fantasy crossover.
1. Act 1, Chapter 1

Gladiolus Amicitia was a member of the Crownsguard. And as one of the Crownsguard, he lost his purpose when Noctis vanished into Crystal. But, like a good member of the Crownsguard, he didn't let that stop him from getting his job done.

"Man," Iris said, "I wish we could at least make it a day without having to fend off one of these bad boys."

She referred to the raging party of a dozen imps that worked to scorch a tree in the distance. She and Gladio didn't work together so much anymore, but at least for today, that wasn't the case.

Gladio huffed. "No one asked for the sun to disappear. Let's just get 'em snuffed out."

"Yeah, sure." Iris tightened her gloves and gestured for him to go ahead.

"Wait!" Prompto ran to catch up. "You guys were gonna run off without me?"

"Not like we could if we wanted to," Gladio said. "Just keep your distance, you hear me?"

"But you don't make Iris stay back?"

"I trust Iris."

"Oh, come on. I nicked you _one time_."

"He's just kidding," Iris said with a stupid grin at Prompto. "I trust you."

The man beamed. "Aw, thanks!"

"Enough flirting." Gladio hefted his sword up and took the lead. Prompto hung back as expected and Iris kept close to Gladio.

The imps didn't notice them at first as Gladio crept along. The constant cover of night was nice for stealth, but it still provided an overall advantage to all the damn daemons running around.

Like this lot.

One of the imps broke away from the burning tree and paused. Gladio slowed, hand tensed over his sword, and Iris stopped behind him.

The imp shrieked a warning to its friends and Gladio cursed before jumping in and crushing one imp with his blade.

Iris leaped out from behind him and took one by its throat. The grass splattered with dark blood.

Gunshots from Prompto that nailed one daemon in the forehead before another dropped beside it. Ice blasted the ground and an imp grabbed at his legs.

Gladio swatted it away, but not before the ice grew to encase one foot.

"Aw, come on!" shouted Prompto before pulverizing another imp. "Where's Iggy when you need him?"

"I've got you!" Iris hit Prompto with a cure and shattered the ice with a kick before punching away an imp.

More bullets. "Watch it!" Gladio shouted.

"Those weren't mine!" Prompto said.

Gladio drew up short and slapped an imp away. Then who—?

"Gotcha!" A kid with an alarming shade of blue hair rolled in and stabbed through two imps at once before more bullets nailed half the remaining daemons.

One bit into Gladio's leg and he swore before Iris promptly cured him up. "They're worse than you are, Prompto."

"No one can be as _good _as me, after all!"

In seconds, they finished off the remaining imps and turned to meet their new party members.

A well-built man with orange hair headed the party of four—a young lady with almond eyes and two younger boys joined the blue-haired kid. All four had firearms strapped to them and Gladio narrowed his eyes at their Insomnia-like fashion. "We're NORA," said the leader. "Nice to meet you."

Gladio shoved his sword into its place at his back. "Crownsguard. What are you doing here?"

"What you might expect—killing daemons." Orange gestured. "Trying to keep them out of civilization, at least."

Blue said, "I thought the Crownsguard was wiped out?"

"Not quite." Iris stepped forward and looked about the new party. "Lucis is harder to beat than that."

"Aren't they dead?" asked the poorly dressed boy that had a normal air to him as opposed to the pale and well-dressed one that kept close to him. "What's the Crownsguard do without a king to protect?"

"Ouch," Prompto hissed. "Pull your punches, why don't you?"

"It's a legitimate question." Gladio heaved a sigh. "Let's just say that our duties go beyond saving distressed and lazy princes from their own disasters."

"That's diligence," said the girl with a whistle. "Hats off to you guys."

"I wouldn't praise us just yet," said Iris. "Got a ways to go before we can rest easy."

"We all have long roads to travel," said the silver one in checkered robes. "But in larger numbers, we might find some safety in it."

"Wanna team up for now?" asked the other girl. "Would make things easier with double the numbers. What's your destination?"

"… Niflheim's capital," Gladio said. Prompto cleared his throat and Iris nodded a little too quick. "Close to it, at least."

"Nice," said Blue. "That's not quite on our way, but I wouldn't mind a trip near those borders given that I've never been."

"It's in worse shape than the rest of us," muttered Kid. "Why would anyone want to visit a barren wasteland of ruins and snow?"

Prompto perked up. "Hey, there's a little more to it than that."

"Not for us." Girl wrinkled her brow. "I'd rather skip the bragging rights."

"We can split off before things get too cold," Orange said. "We'll accompany you to the border and no further."

"I'm okay with that." Iris cast Gladio a hopeful look and he reluctantly accepted the offer.

"Aw," said Kid. "This is gonna _suck_."

"Let's get introductions out of the way." Orange pointed to himself and the others in turn, "I'm Gadot, that's Lebreau, Yuj, Hope, and Maqui. Been fighting these things off since they first showed up and never stopped. Well, Hope joined us recently, but the trend stays the same."

"Good for you." Gladio gave their names and started walking. "Let's get going before we get ambushed by a behemoth."

"Ugh," said Yuj, the blue-haired kid with too-fine clothes for someone that claimed to be a traveler. "I hated fighting those things when we had a daytime."

"They're not so bad," said Prompto. "When you take one down, you've got meat for days and days."

"Assuming you cure it right," muttered Maqui, the youngest that could pass as Prompto's little brother. "Once you've had bad behemoth jerky, it's hard to eat even the good stuff."

"You've just not learned the magic trick, then," said Iris. "I should call Ignis and have him tell you how to do it, because his way never goes wrong."

"But you've learned to do it, right?" Lebreau asked. "Why not just teach us yourself?"

"Because it's harder to teach it than to do it," Iris said.

Hope moved to Prompto's side and Maqui joined him. The three looked… odd together, but Gladio didn't say anything because he knew better.

"You hear the legends circling around?" asked Gadot. "About the prince coming back from the dead and all that?"

"Legends," repeated Gladio. "That's all they are."

"But this night's gotta end at some point, right?"

Gladio grit his teeth. "I'm not gonna wait for some useless prince to waltz in and fix things. Noctis caused his own mess and he can clean it up on his own time—I'm just gonna worry bout keeping my people in one piece."

Gadot shrugged. "Couldn't hurt to hope, right?"

"It never does," said Iris before looking to Prompto. "Right?"

"Yeah." Prompto sounded half-hearted. "It doesn't."

"Except for the wasted time," muttered Gladio.

"Now, now." Hope turned to Prompto and stretched to touch the man's forehead with a pointer finger. Prompto blinked at the gesture. Hope said, "The light is all we can look to, is it not?"

"I guess," said Maqui, "but I don't see why."

Hope touched his forehead, too, but he didn't stretch this time. "Because it shines as a beacon for us all to follow and serves as the only defense between us and the daemons."

Gladio looked to Gadot. "Where did you get this kid?"

"Some ghetto. He's an oddball, but he's got some sort of magic that wards away the night and that's a nice power when you want to sleep without daemons bothering you. Not to mention we knew him in a past life, but maybe he won some lottery with his powers or something."

"Any idea where he gets these powers?"

"Nope."

Gladio frowned and watched Hope converse with Maqui and Prompto. The kid used language ten years older than his peer Maqui's and carried himself with such formality he belonged in a royal court. "A ghetto?"

"Yeah. I know, his clothes don't look touched. Wish I knew him better before the slums screwed him up so I could tell you what's up."

"Have you all taken a break recently?" asked Yuj of Iris. "I don't know that I can go another five miles tonight."

"No," Iris said. "We were just going to go until we reached a waypoint."

"But we won't find one of those for _ages_! We should just make one."

"Not yet," said Gadot. "We should find the road first."

"We need no roads." Hope put a hand on Maqui's shoulder and Prompto's wrist where the barcode was. "Only guidance through eternity. I can take you to your friends and together, we'll save our galaxy from the chaos of ignorance."

Air warped and the three disappeared.

Gladio blinked. "They do that often?"

Silence. Gladio looked at the three remaining of NORA that stared at the spot where Prompto disappeared with the other two. "Hey," Gladio said, "talk to me. This normal?"

"No," Lebreau said. "Prompto didn't do that?"

"Hope," snarled Gadot. "Kid's a freaking _portal maker_. Should have known that! Snow always chose the _worst _friends!"

"How were we to know we had one here?" Yuj asked. "Those guys are _rare_!"

"And usually benign," Lebreau muttered. "They should pop back in any moment."

"Excuse me," Iris said, "but we're missing something here. Portal maker? What do you mean? Did they disappear to another part of the planet?"

Gadot pulled an odd device out of his pocket. "I doubt it. People that have the ability to switch planets don't tend to just move to another spot on the same world."

"Whoa," Gladio said, "we're talking _planet-jumping_? What did we just agree to?"

"Nothing!" Yuj said. "At least, not from _us_. Who'da thunk a kid like Hope would go and move across space like that? Geez, how's Maqui going to get back?"

"He'll find a way," Lebreau said. "Hope's probably just an idiot who doesn't know what he's doing. It would explain a lot, you know."

Gladio growled, "Okay, but we're not just gonna _wait _for Prompto to come back."

Iris asked. "How are we supposed to follow them?"

"We'll find a way," Gadot said "Come on—I know a guy. Most travelers leave trails, so we'll just track 'em down and pull 'em back. No big deal."

"If you say so," Iris said.

Gladio said, "It'd _better _not turn into a big deal."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Lebreau shook her head and started in the direction that Gadot pointed. "Just a hassle is all. Not like this is the first time Maqui's slipped into headache-inducing trouble."

Iris exchanged a look with Gladio, face set into hard lines. She wasn't happy.

He shook his head—neither was he. After everything else, they weren't going to lose Prompto, too.

* * *

He always came back to the darkness of that other realm they found within the Vestige. He never thought of it as the defining moment of everything turning down—that was the Purge train—but the ringing of Pulse's bells still left a tingle in his spine and the need to curl away. The memory left a searing pain in his wrist at the reminder of his brand now undone and a ringing hollowness in his head from the dawning dread that came with waking and learning that he didn't dream everything that happened on the Hanging Edge.

Sometimes he thought it better to remember what he used to be. But whenever he reached for those memories, he felt a sting of regret and the burn of shame. How many times must he be reminded that it was meaningless to fight God. Over centuries, Hope learned Bhunivelze's rightness and correction in all things.

A rippling voice echoed from a shaking mockery of Snow that served as Hope's only companionship in this small corner of his mind.

He reached out towards Snow and their fake hands passed through each other. Snow solidified, took a seat beside Hope, and leaned forward to take in the wilderness of Pulse.

"Not so bad, is it?" Snow asked. "Who knew hell housed trees and chocobos like it was some nature museum?"

Hope looked about at the shifting images of plains, dirt, and dust. What was his reply? Somewhere inside his mind hid an answer, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Couldn't reach the part of him that controlled interaction.

"No," he said. Probably not what he said before but trying to find the specifics proved a pointless endeavor. He must have felt something hundreds of years before, when all this had happened, but it felt so irrelevant now.

Snow said something but Hope heard nothing. The world twisted again. Out of sheer habit, he covered his eyes to block it out.

He knew better than to expect any reprieve from the eternally twisting lights and sounds. Knew better than to remember his stumble into Eos where he expected light and found only darkness. Where he stayed only because there existed vessels suitable to his needs. Where he set eyes on children ignorant of his plan and ready to accept salvation. Children who now cried blood and would know divine detriment.

When space solidified again, he found himself sitting and watching, alone in the Ark that he worked so hard on. He wasn't here for any of the reasons he had for making it. He kept Lightning on Bhunivelze's chosen path. Never truly alone. Never at peace.

Lightning said something. Bhunivelze didn't know it, not then, but she didn't trust Him. Didn't trust Hope.

Was there a difference?

No, there had to be. He reached out and tried to remember. The distractions, the memories that took him away, that helped him remember who he was.

The thought of "before" always brought him back to the haphazard and growing settlement of Academia that watched over artifacts and relics of the old world of Pulse. Scientists and observers that sought patterns and familiarity in the strange world of their new home… they rejected him.

"But I know those mountains!" Hope said, words still etched into his muscle memory as the same words that he later repeated to himself over and over again to find what he said that failed. "I've lived on this planet longer than any of you! I know—!"

"As a l'Cie," said the faceless receptionist. "Academia doesn't desire fire and destruction, we want research."

The rest of her words muffled and swam. He lost himself to the disbelief and confusion. Lost himself to the dawning dread that his humanization and lack of a brand meant nothing to former citizens of Cocoon that still saw him and others as the means of their relocation. The cause of their pain.

Bloody alleys and torn paperwork littered his memory walk after that, and he wondered at his old power to push through the physical and emotional pain by utilizing that sheer determination to prove them wrong.

And yet even that old, bitter reminder lost its strength as Hope learned how pointless it became in the grand scheme of the cosmos.

He searched for something else to jumpstart his conscious and found himself by a hospital bed, face hurting and wet as his father breathed his last. The pain wasn't as sharp as the brand, but it ached and tugged at him so long after that, he thought he'd never know a time when it didn't hurt to think of his parents. When it didn't hurt to think of all the things he should have said and all the time he should have taken to be with Bartholomew before that disease took him away.

Snow left, then Serah left, then Sazh left, and they all kept leaving until Hope was left alone to himself and the solitude of his office.

Outside the confines of his office and chorus of the arc, he found them difficult to reach. It stretched him to reach for those thoughts that didn't reek of air fresheners and linens.

Snow was the easiest. It wasn't what he called a good memory but comforted enough to combat the displacement of puppetry.

When Snow came back after Serah died. After Time fell. Snow came to bury her and decide how to move on from there. Snow was upset, but even then, he appeared hopeful. Like he believed Serah could come back.

But Hope spent years before that chasing the idea of bringing the dead back.

The memory didn't form around him, it just… existed within the mindspace. Snow returning during those first few days. Days when all hope and faith failed, one piece after another. Snow walked straight into Hope's office as Hope conversed with Noel about… something.

Something… unimportant, probably.

Hope listened to bits and pieces of Snow's various speeches. It felt fake, like Snow himself didn't believe it.

Hope paused. This memory used to calm him. It reminded him of things worth fighting for. But nothing was worth fighting for, was it? Or maybe nothingness was worth fighting for.

Despite himself, he shoved away from it. It held nothing for him anymore.

And found the madness of the real world.

Screeching noise blasted his ears, the cries of the unclean.

This world was impure, too bright in some places and far too dark in others. Light and order must be brought to cleanse and purify the worlds under His rule.

At least, Hope assumed that was what Bhunivelze planned. He couldn't hear Him or see His mind. His only solace was that Bhunivelze couldn't see Hope either.

Hope drifted back away from the greater nightmare and back to the lesser one. Didn't resist because that made it worse.

The world warped and flashed black and white, patterned after squares like checkers. He saw Serah. Noel. Sunlit ruins that once felt so warm. It had been so, _so _long since he saw any of his friends.

He tried to shove back from the memory. They left within minutes anyway. Replaced with dirt and garbage piled high. Early in the morning, before the sun rose, Lightning woke him up because they had to get moving.

"We've got a long day ahead of us." Lightning examined her blade, checking for needed upkeep? He remembered watching, thinking he would be safer if he had one like that.

"Where are you?" he asked.

Lightning looked at him like she knew him. "Better get walking." She holstered the blade in its black- and white-colored sheath and started off.

He jumped to follow. If she wasn't gone yet, maybe it would last. Maybe he could forget everything that happened since this point in time.

He knew how futile the desire was but accepting reality had long since stopped helping him. A god now used his body and made it his prison.

"We go through the Whitewood, from there to Palompolum." Her voice grew staticky. Not real.

"But where _are _you? Did you survive? Where are the others?"

No, _God_ survived and dealt his anger unto the souls. Did they all die? Did he spare Hope just so Hope could serve as his vessel?

They should never have defied Him.

He attempted again to stabilize, to lose himself in the memories that carried both happiness and sadness.

A memory of Sazh showing him how to build a fire. Even though they could just cast a spell to light it, Sazh insisted on showing Hope how to do it without magic. Lay the sticks just so, strike it like this…

The first few nights on Pulse, Sazh had been insistent about survival skills. It made Hope miss Bartholomew, but…

It once brought warmth. Comfort. Safety, or something, but now…

It didn't.

Another shift and he stood in streets lit with a fal'Cie pretending to be a setting sun. Snow walked ahead of him.

A knife in his hand. He flipped the blade out.

"Felix Heights is that way, right?" Snow pointed, turning back to look at Hope.

_Home._

In the distance, the world shifted through sights and colors. Felix Heights didn't exist anymore.

"There's no home to go back to." Hope tapped the flat of the blade with his finger. It felt real enough.

Took the handle in both hands.

Snow said something.

Hope stabbed the dagger through his own stomach.

A few seconds passed before pain blossomed. The delay reminded him that this wasn't real. Blood dripped, and the scene changed. He couldn't focus, could barely move.

Someone knelt beside him. "You'll regret it, forever and ever."

_No._

He reached out and took the dagger again. He felt a flicker of focus when he held it. If he tried hard enough, maybe he would never feel again_._ The others, he had no idea where they were. Odds were, he wouldn't ever see them again, but he didn't want to forget. Not that.

* * *

A/N: Finishing up the first draft of the finale this week. Revisions will continue through the end of October. I don't expect any upload interrupts. Chapters look like should end around 52-ish at about 250k words. Enjoy!


	2. Act 1, Chapter 2

Ellone stood between Amarant and Maqui, body positioned in a way that didn't match her natural mannerisms. Like the hand that gripped her side and the finger that drummed her lips. Alyssa moved through force of memory-habits and not the muscle memory available to her inhabited body.

It took time to resurface in the chaos of her own mind, but Ellone managed it days before and she would hold her ground as long as possible in case she found an opportunity to kick out her invading companion.

Maqui sat perched on a desk, posed like a gargoyle over a castle despite his boyish appearance making it difficult to see him as anything but a child, while Amarant stood stiff and silent a short distance away.

Alyssa hummed in thought and Ellone hated that it sounded like her making the noise.

From her vantage point in an adjacent classroom, she watched Irvine face the school enforcement that flooded the place and she watched Noel get wrapped in a body bag in time for a student to walk in and pause in confusion at the sight. Ellone watched Irvine drop his rifle and she watched him give himself up without a fight.

She expected the sight to bring some satisfaction. Noel's body dropping bloody and broken to the floor didn't bring with it any sense of fulfillment so surely seeing Irvine take the fall would do it. But nothing came.

A long moment of quiet. Alyssa's thoughts blurred and plans changed. The quiet faded to chaotic repetitions in their head as Alyssa switched tracks. The plan to leave Seifer alone and move on shattered, leaving only the thought, _"Gotta make it better._" Over and over that sounded until Alyssa turned and said, "Bring me the moody trio."

Maqui perked up. "I thought you were gonna let them go?"

"I changed my mind."

Ellone steeled herself against the realization that if Noel's death didn't make her happy, then nothing would, and Alyssa would keep searching for something to sate her bloodlust. This wasn't the same spirit that terrorized the rest of the galaxy and this was someone that didn't give up their life, but had it wrenched from them.

From what Ellone saw, it didn't look like Noel or Serah meant any of the pain they inflicted. But that didn't matter anymore. Alyssa wanted blood and she would find it.

"We released the other two," said Amarant. "It would be troublesome to go find them again."

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

"This wasn't part of the deal," Maqui said. "We got you Noel."

Alyssa struck out a finger. "Bhunivelze promised me vengeance. And I've decided that vengeance includes punishing the people that got in my way."

Maqui said, "The sniper's on his way to prison now! What else do you want?"

"I want the three bullies." Alyssa started walking, though Ellone couldn't see where she meant to go. "And I want them now or you won't get this girl back."

"Ugh, fine. But God's gonna remember you changing the rules when it comes time for him to take what's his and all."

Alyssa's path cleared and Ellone pushed against Alyssa's intent to move forward. Their body stuttered and Alyssa sent a wave of frustration rippling through. Ellone fought back.

The other two didn't notice the struggle and disappeared around the corner. Ellone tried to scream, but Alyssa's hold refreshed and forced Ellone back into her subconscious. She floundered in nothingness before resurfacing in cognizance.

Alyssa took hold of the doorknob and opened it to reveal Seifer, who slept at an awkward angle under the influence of a sedative.

They strode over to sit near him. The room was abandoned and eventually to be redone into an office when they found a new administrator for the infiltration division.

"Well, well," Alyssa said. "Look at you. The job got done anyway, so there really wasn't any reason to pry, was there? Given a bit, you might even wake up and leave!"

She strode forward and kicked Seifer's jaw in.

Ellone fought again and this time, Alyssa couldn't push her back.

The body stilled as input from the different spirits warred. Indecisiveness wrought by conflicting motivations—something her mother once scolded her for. Who knew it would help here?

"I'm going to hurt him."

"You should take it to a smaller corner where no one will find you."

"I don't care about that."

"You care about blood. Bring cleaning supplies."

"Waste of time."

"Unless you need your cover intact when you go looking for someone else.

Ellone pushed against Alyssa's will and countered every thought to act with one of something similar. She confused Alyssa with redirection and the lady couldn't find enough of a grip on her own self to resist.

The soul broken by years of paradox persistence and the instinct to survive came in fragmented pieces with not enough sense left to understand the odd thoughts combatting hers.

And it got worse by the minute. If Ellone could just stall her long enough.

Alyssa silenced them both with a resounding reminder that "it didn't matter." Nothing mattered! Not when she had vengeance within her grasp!

Seifer struggled to his feet and Ellone felt a thrill of relief.

Alyssa radiated frustration, but it was too late. Seifer came barreling at her with murder in his eyes.

He knocked her from her feet and Alyssa struggled to find her balance. Seifer swayed with the drugs in his system and he muttered something impolite under his breath.

Alyssa stood and shook out the tension in her shoulders. "What was that?"

Seifer yelled and attacked again, only for Alyssa dance out of the way. The muscle memory of her vessel wouldn't help her much in evading a trained operative, but Seifer's reflexes were slow enough to give her an advantage.

His fist caught her jaw and pain blasted that side of her face. She slammed into the wall and her ears rung.

Ellone corrected herself: she'd have an advantage if Seifer didn't know how to work around the strain they used. And it wasn't an uncommon one.

"I'll kill you," he growled. "And then I'm gonna feed you to a pack of wild dogs."

Alyssa chuckled and straightened. "You'll feed _Ellone _to dogs. _I'll_ just find someone else to use."

Seifer hesitated—Ellone couldn't say why he would care—and that gave Alyssa the opening she needed to take a broom and drive it into his chest. She was too weak to break skin but it knocked the breath from him and forced him to his knees.

Ellone brought to mind Alyssa's goal. Shouldn't she find Serah? That would be a lot more effective than this unrelated delinquent.

Alyssa hesitated and that gave Seifer the opening he needed to punch them into the ground. He still didn't leave for some forsaken reason and Alyssa got back up and took her staff.

From what Ellone observed, Alyssa had never trained with a staff variant before, but something about the savage motion of her attacks had Ellone wondering how she adjusted to violence. How the cracks didn't make her hesitate.

Seifer snatched the broom from her, but not before sustaining at least a dozen hits that tore his coat and cut his skin. He stumbled in place, barely able to stay upright.

This took too long. Alyssa had more important things to do and Ellone thought of them in a list. Beat up Noel's corpse, find Serah, then Irvine… take a drink of water because her throat felt parched…

Alyssa huffed and kicked at Seifer. "You're pathetic."

Seifer spit blood on her shoe and ripped her staff from her.

Alyssa reached for the last syringe they held.

"STOP!" Ellone raged against Alyssa's will and forced her back. Their steps faltered. Ellone would take herself off a cliff if she could!

"Feel free," Alyssa said. "But not until after I get couple more things done, m'kay?"

"You're insane," Seifer wheezed.

Alyssa felt a thrill at the compliment but said nothing. Ellone wished the paralytic would wear off faster, but Seifer barely moved. No training in the world could undo broken bones and swollen joints.

Ellone threw herself back with such force she cracked against the wall.

"What the hell?" Alyssa snapped.

Ellone reached out and took hold of her hands before breaking a finger. The pain seared through her consciousness and brought a sickening clarity to her that she hadn't felt since Alyssa took over.

Alyssa screamed and twisted about, too distracted to fight Ellone off.

She looked to Seifer, who leaned against the wall and barely breathed. She discarded the idea of sending him away.

Ellone ran.

And that was the last thing she remembered before losing herself to nothingness again.

* * *

Time and space used to feel disconnected from this place of stone and gods. Now, there was no escape from the passage of time nor the events unfolding through the layers of space, even ensconced in Valhalla as she was.

Yeul experienced time pass even as she wasted it away, waiting for the Gods of Orience to bring Noel back to her, waiting for the time to come when she would fight at his side.

Yet she found herself stuck in an incongruitous gathering of various gods. She listened to them argue and panic. She listened to their angers and received barely a glance from any of them for it. And why should she? Yeul was no warrior, no savior of a world. She was a seeress and a servant of a god. She only worked by proxy.

And the more time she remained, the more she thought that none of these people could match Etro's wisdom and power over life.

She watched as Queen and King argued with others of Zero. Unflinchingly stoic, they spared her no attention. If it weren't for the dangers outside, she would embrace the next opportunity to exit this gray plane.

"The calmer we remain, the better," King said. She listened long enough to recognize that even he showed fatigue.

Queen gazed somewhere far off, yet she spoke as if connected to the conversation. "Wars are not won in irrationality, Cinque."

Cinque, the girl with the mace and childish pout, said, "We don't win when we sit and play games either. I wanna go somewhere I can break something, so figure out where that is!"

King and Queen shared a glance.

"Come on!" Cinque said. "Seven is just as mad as I am and you're not telling her to calm down!"

"You have orders to join with the Gaia VIII team, just as Seven does," King said. "They're preparing to depart from the beach."

"Fine, but I'm not gonna go slow for anyone!" She flipped on her heel and strode out of the room.

Queen said, "If he comes to understand humanity, we'll find ourselves in for a new world of complications."

"Agreed," King said. "Unless it slows him down."

"His goals will not change. _He _will not. His plans have only ever accelerated, not slowed."

"The idea that he can recognize how humanity functions and remain the same arrogant bastard… I can't blame Cinque for popping a nerve."

Yeul rose from where she sat against cold stone. "Is that not why we are to replace his generation?"

Queen looked her way for the first time in days. "Simply put, yes. Bhunivelze will never change from his rooted ways of immortality. Mortals will never be a priority in his eyes. He would never condescend to such an idea."

"What do you need, Yeul?" King asked, wary. How much time passed for them since they rose to this place in the fight, Yeul could not say, but it was long enough to wear at them like water over stone.

"You're sending the rest to Gaia VIII?" she asked.

Queen swept loose bangs out of her eyes. "Cater has been too quiet for too long. We cannot lose another of yours."

Yeul only asked out of boredom after what they told Cinque. She tried to think of something else to say, to stave off that exhausting emptiness that plagued her time here. She found nothing and left the two so she could wander the Valhallan architecture.

When first she arrived, she found it beautiful. Seeing the massive towers and buildings rise around her in visions did the heavenly dwelling little justice to the reality of its glistening structures.

But it proved bare of art or even history. It was the throne of Etro in her day. Few ever walked here and only Gods could leave their mark in such a place.

The tedium felt the same every time she wandered these halls. Easily the size of any Pulsian city, yet with only a few inhabitants. All but two of Zero was here, but that did little to add life to these barren halls.

The "Cie," as Queen called them, provided less. Farther apart, harder to locate, and worse still to transport about space, they worked scattered across creation.

It took this long to get six of them in one place. Sazh and Trey left to continue the search for Dajh. Ace remained on Blue Terra. Hope was gone. Noel… She promised herself she wouldn't think off him yet.

Yeul broke free of the halls and onto the outer terraces where the rest gathered in preparation to leave. The air tasted as stale as indoors.

Lightning stood with a gaunt gaze out over the oceans. Mog, who floated nearest to her. Fang stretched out her arm, rolling it around her shoulder as she spoke to Vanille, who turned to see Yeul.

Seven huffed, arms folded. Cinque grumbled under her breath at the sight of Yeul, resting her chin on the handle of her mace. Deuce and Eight stood at the edge of the gathering, silent. Sice sat on the edge of the terrace, legs dangling over.

"It's just Yeul," Cinque said, staring at the door. "I wanna go~o. Where's the others?"

Mog raised his little staff in the air. "They'll be here soon, kupo! Serah and Snow wouldn't put it off, kupo."

Seven said, "Then they should be here now. We're wasting time."

"I doubt we'll wait long for them," Deuce said.

Cinque hefted her mace up and rolled it behind her. Then swung it up above her head and brought it crashing to the ground. Stone shattered on its impact. She wasn't close enough to Lightning or Mog to hit them, but Yeul startled back, breath gone.

"Cinque!" Seven shouted. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm tired of waiting!" Cinque kicked at the mace. It didn't budge, buried as it was in stone.

"Don't think the stone had anything to do with this," Fang said. "You know, Lightning, looks like you and this girl ain't too different."

Lightning quirked her brow. "And you think that because…?"

"Oh, I don't know, I just remember jumping a thousand-foot drop to follow some hardheaded soldier with a death wish."

"A little warning _would _have been nice," Vanille said.

Sice kicked at loosened stone. "Cinque's not the only impatient one. I doubt I'm the only one getting tired of your banter."

Lightning ignored her. "Too bad we don't still have that tech."

"Maybe we should move down to the beach," Eight said.

Sice summoned her reaper blade, buried it near Cinque's mace, and said, "There's no point if we're not freaking _leaving_!"

"Sorry we took so long!" Serah called. She and Snow joined them with sheepish looks.

Seven gave them a cold look. "What took you?"

"I got lost." Serah stared down at the ground. "I guess it was longer than I thought."

Snow looked at Lightning. She turned toward the ocean. Yeul wondered how similar this dynamic was to how they worked before the call of Cocoon.

Snow stepped around the broken stone, Serah close behind him. "Let's win this, guys. What are we waiting for?"

"See you soon, Vanille." Fang lifted a hand in farewell. "Don't do anything crazy while we're gone."

Vanille fidgeted. "Not much I could do here, even if I wanted. You all better be safe! Hear me, Snow?"

"I'll do my best!" He pumped a fist in the air. Lightning shook her head. Serah chuckled.

Yeul watched as they entered the ocean, the water barely registering their presence. Vanille dropped to ground, hugging her knees.

Within moments, they all disappeared save for Yeul and Vanille.

"It's kind of nice," Vanille said. "Seeing a piece of our old world. Kinda."

"The familiar shapes of Valhalla offer continuity," Yeul said.

"Yeah, something like that. But does it have to be so…?"

"Empty?"

Vanille gave a nervous chuckle. "Precisely!"

"The exact layout of the structure may shift over time and we might gain the power to manipulate the setting in which we found ourselves. But the clouds will only clear when the chaos does, and the paradoxes resolve. That is to say, when Bhunivelze is beaten."

"And it'll stay all gloomy until then?"

"Yes."

"Oh, phooey."

Yeul left her and wandered back inside, the stone turning meaningless to her eyes as she walked.

She climbed tall staircases that held only the subtlest of adornment. They reached high above the beach, the terrace, and the command room. They might not stretch all the way to the top, but they reached all the most important parts of this forgotten palace.

"Oh, hey!"

She stopped and found Jack sitting on the edge of this level's balcony, pale and shivering.

"Did they not take those shards you carry?" Yeul walked forward, though her leg cramped and pulled. "It is the cause of your illness, isn't it?"

He patted the stone beside him. "Your friends don't seem too excited to ascend."

Friends… a strong word. She sat beside him and watched time shift in the ocean. "I can take them for you."

"Would you? It's not, uh… I mean, I guess it's not urgent, not like I can die or anything, but…"

"You're discolored."

"Yeah, but I can handle it."

"You already said that."

"I guess, but it's not a rush."

Yeul regarded him and found sickly bruising near the neck. "It's a simple question. Do you want me to take the shards or would you prefer to hold on to them?"

"… Yes, please."

Yeul held little desire of her own to ascend and pretend at godhood, yet there gnawed at her a sense of familiarity at the thought that warmed her with nostalgia. Who was she to deny the honor of assuming a small part of Etro's duties?

She took Jack's purplish fingers and closed her eyes. "I do not deserve to hold this power," she said, "but I beg for your acceptance all the same."

The same feeling that followed her at every altar and accompanied her every prayer warmed her stomach and relaxed her shoulders. Despite the hours she spent kneeling every day of her past lives, her leg bones strengthened and reminded her of Etro's remarkable foreknowledge.

Etro's gate, breath refused her. The weight of the world pressed against her lungs and demanded power from her very soul.

"You okay?" Jack asked, though his soul barely held to hers.

Caius would chastise her for taking on a burden not necessary to her, yet she couldn't refuse when the threads of the cosmos lapped at her ankles.

Noel however… he believed in her, trusted her to do as she needed, and protect her when she could do naught for herself.

For once, she would do something for both of them.

Light flashed, green and distant. Millions of voices filtered through the yawning connection between her and oblivion. Oblivion, which reminded her of her work done through ageless proxies. Her predecessors, who merged as one continuum and whispered from that beyond of jealousy for her conditions in Valhalla.

One voice rippled through the nonsense as a clear and broken regret. One voice that belonged with the living and found itself taken too soon from its place as a teacher. Despite the relief that came from death, it whispered her name.

"Yeul?" Jack asked, breathing hard and leaning against the wall for support.

The dark and the light cleared from her vision, like dust blown from stone. Painful clarity brought her back to the present and she registered her mouth moving in a plea that died as she returned to herself.

"It hurts," she said.

Jack gave a wry chuckle. "No duh. Ow."

"Why did it hurt you to lose them?"

"Kill switch, probably. Dude doesn't want leftover information getting stuck in people that aren't gonna use them. Memory leaks, you know."

They burned within her, a stinging pain in her heart. "I do not want this," she whispered.

Jack gestured and she turned to find Vanille standing above her. "You don't have to," Vanille said before putting a hand on Yeul's shoulder.

The shards travelled, happy to leave her as they were to leave Jack.

"Are you okay?" Vanille asked, stronger now for the new shards she carried. They glowed within her as a subtle light.

Jack hauled himself into a straighter position, only to cover his eyes. "You look worse than I felt."

"I saw lights. Dead."

"That's supposed to be your new power, isn't it?" Jack asked.

"… What do pieces of the Goddess Mwynn show you?"

"Not much. I usually feel different—I don't see much. But…" Jack went uncharacteristically still. His legs dangled in the air beneath the ledge they sat on, but he didn't fidget. "The more pieces I pick up, the more different the world looks."

"In what way?"

"People, mostly. They look more, I dunno, earnest? I guess?"

"And you, Vanille?" Yeul asked. "What do you see?"

Vanille pursed her lips. "You're shaking."

"Please," Yeul said.

"… I feel the earth more and more. That's the only way I can think to describe it."

The earth was Vanille's element. Jack was devotion. Meanwhile, Yeul carried death in her. "I glimpsed the unseen realm," she said. "And I heard Noel's voice. Did he… die?" She shook. Her nose and eyes burned.

Jack leaned over, color returning to him. "None of us would know. Cater's the only one that's been to his world and we lost contact with her a long time ago."

"Oh, dear," Vanille squeaked. "That can't mean she's right! Did you see any of that yourself? Did Bhunivelze do it?"

Jack shook his head and said, "The shards don't work that way, you know. They only enhance the user's body and that kind of stuff. You'd need a direct connection to Bhunivelze to know what he thinks or sees."

Vanille took Yeul in a hug. "We'll find him, okay? Don't give up hope."

Jack said, "Death has only been a setback for us in the past. No reason for that to change now."

Vanille released her and they sat on the cold stone of the balcony floor. "Which of yours was meant to bring him back?" Yeul asked. "A sister?"

"Cater," Jack said. "She's great. Uses a magicite pistol, and she's quick with it, too. She never lets a target get too close."

"Why didn't that save Noel?"

"She coulda run into trouble," Jack said. "Met someone even tougher than she is."

"She couldn't just beat them?"

"It… doesn't work like that. But Cater is headstrong, you know. She never paid attention in class, but that wasn't, I mean, only half of us did. Kinda hard to learn something you don't think is relevant because you're not set for a normal life and all that. But she's good. If something happened, it happened because they learned how to outsmart her and that's no good."

Vanille didn't leave Yeul's side and Yeul never thought she'd be so grateful for company. "What school?" Yeul asked.

He looked up to the sky in thought. "The twelve of us are agito cadets. Or, were cadets. There were these big prophecies about the end of the world, and how only the agito would be able to stop it. The school trained people for that. Other things, too, because not everyone was going to be agito. Anyway, that made us perfect soldiers for the army when we were invaded."

"That's awful," Vanille whispered.

"Why?" Yeul asked.

Vanille furrowed her brow and whispered, "Because children shouldn't be made into warriors. They should play in the backyard and build little robots that say stupid things."

"It wasn't that simple," Jack said. "Back on Orience, only kids our age could use magic. Any younger or older and the power made itself unreliable." He laid back on the stone, looking up at the sky. "Except l'Cie, of course, but there were never a lot of those guys."

Vanille shifted. "Your world had l'Cie, too?"

"Sure."

Would they have had fal'Cie, too? Yeul didn't ask because Vanille looked upset at the conversation, but it made her wonder.

"Anyway," Jack said, "how's Mwynn?"

"She's almost ready for you all to take what remains."

Yeul folded her arms over herself and warmed. These two talked like they understood her and maybe she understood them.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Won't we need her?" Yeul asked.

"She can't hold on forever." Vanille leaned forward and closed her eyes. "She thinks we're ready to go on without her, anyway."

Jack turned away. "Guess she would know best."

Vanille asked, "So, what's next?"

"We wait for the others to get back," Jack said. "They'll have a better idea of where to go next than if we go flailing about."

Vanille said, "Sazh is out there right now with Trey. You think they'll find anything?"

Jack leaned back on his hands. "They're smart. If Trey's focused on the situation, then they'll be safe and maybe even find Dajh."

"I wish I could've gone with them," Vanille said.

Yeul looked between the two. "The more of us away from Valhalla, the worse the danger."

Vanille said, "I'm not just going to sit here. Hiding is no better than running. Once Mwynn is gone, maybe I'll go help them look."

But Yeul just said that it was better that they waited. They were untouchable here. Bringing back Noel from the dead was one thing, but she had to assume that with more deaths came more problems.

Jack said, "I'll go with you! I wanted to go with the others, but Queen wanted to keep us all in comparable numbers, and Seven wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer."

Vanille turned to Yeul. "What about you?"

"I want Noel back. And I will do what it takes to bring him home."

"I'd like to get to know him better," Vanille said. "Crystal dreams are foggy."

"Hey," Jack said, "once we deal with that stain in our pantheon, our worries are gone. You won't worry about losing anyone again."

Vanille's smile vanished, though Jack didn't appear to notice.

"What about Hope?" Vanille asked. "Will we lose him, too?"

"Probably not."

Yeul thought of Bhunivelze's sweeping swaths of chaos and the souls they clothed. "We can make no promises of salvation for those under the rule of Light. They must carve their own paths."

Vanille jumped to her feet. "I'm done with sitting still. How about we dance?"

Yeul looked to Jack. He looked as confused as she felt.

"Dance?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Vanille grabbed his hands in hers. "You have any dances?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Here. Step like this." She guided his feet and Yeul watched them make awkward motions with their arms.

"Cool." Jack clumsily followed Vanille's direction. "Did you, uh, usually do this stuff where you lived?"

Vanille released his hands and spun in a slow circle, tapping the ground with her heels. "Come on, Yeul! You know this one, right?"

"A form of it, perhaps." It was more of a ritualistic dance her time, though. This was Etro's domain. It was fitting, then, to dance a customary dance to Her name. They usually played somber music, patterned after the wind meant for the one they worshipped. "Forgive me if I don't join you."

Jack repeated Vanille's motions with impressive speed, though that air of reluctance stifled his enthusiasm. Vanille didn't appear to notice or care, given her swivels and hand gestures. Yeul never knew the dance to get this energetic.

With time, Jack incorporated his own elements and lost that regret. A part of her knew that Eight or Seven would show more grace than him, but he held something unique in his bearing and they lost themselves to something new and timeless and almost childish.

Did she use those motions when she followed the rituals of her parents? Did she think to spin on her heel and grab for the skies? Did Noel ever participate in those rituals? She couldn't remember.

Yeul wondered if Noel would ever dance with her again.


	3. Act 1, Chapter 3

Quistis caught the first available train after Squall ordered her to Galbadia. Her stomach twisted at the thought that she missed something in her conversation with Noel and that she might have pushed him to do something stupid, but the coincidences proved suspect.

The fact that it happened within a week of his reassignment and within days of Zell's encounter… she would need someone to hold her back if they wanted Galbadia to remain standing if her suspicions turned out accurate.

Even without hearing about Noel, it was hard enough to handle Zell after everything. He hadn't let her in since he was admitted.

But she would face that once she at least saw the scene of the crime, and that was in Galbadia, where she also had to meet with all the important figures in charge and she had to help them provide an explanation for why an instructor from Balamb dropped dead with one of Balamb's own bullets in his chest.

Her phone still held the report ready to review but she found herself afraid to see the conclusion. Afraid to confirm her fear that they blamed Irvine. Because only one instructor from Balamb used firearms, and his bullets would be unique to Balamb despite his rifle being of Galbadian origin.

The train stopped with the announcement of arrival at Galbadia and Quistis let out a long, heavy sigh before disembarking and making her way to the school grounds. Students milled out like it was a normal day, but Quistis couldn't imagine them free of unease. It was a strange, isolated incident, but murder never happened on school grounds.

Instead, it always happened at students' hands outside. They were supposed to be safe in the Gardens.

But "supposed to" didn't remove the dead body that rested somewhere in the morgue here. Quistis would take time to mourn after she pinned down her friends' murderer and got them put in prison for the rest of their life.

Headmaster Martine's office waited on one of the higher floors and Quistis took the elevator up all the levels it took to reach the one labeled with his name above the door at the end of the hallway.

She rapped on the door and was beckoned in by—

… A harried and sunken-faced Martine Aquamar. He shook his head at the sight of her and leaned over his desk. "Trepe, thank you for coming."

Quistis suppressed a quip and took a seat across from him. "Headmaster Squall filled me in. You suspect Kinneas?"

"We do, but…" Martine propped his head up with both hands. "Ugh, we have no eyewitnesses, Kinneas won't confess—or even talk, really—and there's no hint of motive on his side. He was the only one there and his prints are on the murder weapon, but… it just doesn't seem right."

"No, I can't say it does."

"You're right to be angry."

Quistis took a measured breath. "Stating the obvious won't catch Noel's killer, Headmaster."

"Perhaps not, but you deserve acknowledgement all the same."

"I think it's my place to decide when I do or do not need permission to get emotional. Now tell, was it Balamb or Galbadia that ordered the hit?"

"There's the question."

"What would you have to benefit from Noel's murder, Headmaster?"

"I—" He cut off and looked her in the eyes. "Are you goading me, Trepe?"

"I have no recording devices and you have control of your own cameras. I just want the truth—is there anything you would gain from losing Noel?"

"Not _me_, no. But I've heard the rumors about him, and those rumors make people uneasy. I should say, there is an illusion of not something to be gained with his death, but there was the potential to lose something with his life."

"Then the motivation could be fear." Quistis leaned back. "That would make my job a lot harder."

"And what exactly do you consider your job to be right now?"

"You and Leonhart are the ones that called me in here, Headmaster."

"Trepe, don't lose yourself to rage. I can see you're upset, but—"

"What did I say about permission?" Quistis clenched her fingers hard enough to dig the nails into their palms. "My friend is dead. And I blame you and your entire garden. You asked for an instructor and promptly killed him."

"I had no idea."

"Didn't you? Noel's had a lot of unfriendly eyes on him since the war and you didn't think he would have problems with the very people he fought against? You didn't consider that you have students who might have lost siblings to him? Honestly, I'm disgusted with all of you!"

Martine heaved a sigh and leaned back. "I had no choice."

Quistis ripped her whip from her side. "Repeat that."

"I considered all my options and I went for the only one that gave us both a chance."

"You _knew_!?"

Martine stood and swallowed. Placed a hand over a top drawer that must hold his emergency weapon and pager. "I ordered it. In fact, I ensured that Irvine took the shot because he might offer Noel a chance to live."

"And?"

"And he didn't."

Quistis growled and cracked her whip against the table, scattering the papers. Martine stumbled back. "Give me one reason not to kill you now and don't bother citing Garden rules because I'll gladly go to prison for it. Not to mention, some would laud me a hero for destroying the head of a corrupted and useless Garden."

"I doubt you mean that. Well, I _hope _you don't mean it. But regardless, allow me to least give you Irvine's release information."

"His what?"

Martine slipped a hand into his pocket without taking his eyes off her. "I didn't play along with this woman's plan for nothing. I created a back door in Irvine's incarceration plan to ensure you have a way to get him out before things get nasty."

"You've lied about more than this?"

"No, it's all still related. Someone's planning something, you see, and I think it goes beyond a couple students' reputations."

"Noel's _life_. An _instructor's_ life. A _hero's _life." She remembered at least a dozen ways she could kill him, each messier than the last. "And it wasn't yours to give!"

"It wasn't." Martine had the audacity to look sorry. "And I'll do my best to ensure his death wasn't in vain, but I assure you I had no choice. It was either that or let loose a throng of monsters on the schools and start an apocalypse of our own."

"You're a horrible liar."

"I'd have you see it for yourself, but I'd honestly rather keep non-essential personnel away from the quarantine zone. At least get Kinneas released for me, will you?"

Quistis took a step closer and he flinched. "I'll have your head."

"And I'll be glad to give it to you. Just allow me to save my students and my life is yours to do with as you please."

That twitch in his lip that hinted at emotional distress, but she'd been fooled before. "I'll be back for you tomorrow."

Martine dipped his head. "All my thanks. I promise this will settled one day or another."

That left a sour taste in her mouth and Quistis snatched that paper from him before she turned on her heel and left.

This wasn't the first time she said goodbye to a valued comrade, but damn it if she didn't feel worse each time.

She followed instructions to the center hall, where no barriers or blockades were set up to ward students off, so some passed through the area with a certain sense of caution to their stride while others paused to stare despite nothing being left of the incident.

Quistis looked up to the promenade, which carried a similar flow of traffic.

Irvine would have taken a spot invisible to where she stood and Noel… she didn't know where he found himself at the time, so that didn't help. They found Irvine on that promenade, but it seemed an obvious place to hide and not Irvine's style. There were rooms with windows that had more cover and better views.

Something about the place reminded her of Auron and his sudden departure days before that left her with odd memories of explosions and bright lights.

She needed to talk to Irvine about the setup and get his side of the story—or the version he would tell, at least.

Quistis pulled out Marine's paper. It read, _Speak to the gatekeeper: "Killers wither, heroes win._"

"Quistis?" asked Cater—Quistis didn't notice her approach. "What are you doing here?"

She shoved the paper into her pocket and took a steadying breath. "Noel. I don't suppose you would know what happened?"

"I thought maybe he ran back to Balamb and left me hanging."

"… You realize he's dead?"

"He's—what?"

"Dead." Quistis forced the word out and looked Cater in the eyes. "And I'm here to find out why."

Cater's face twisted. "He can't be dead."

"Tell that to the mortician downstairs."

"No, he—" Cater visibly struggled to breathe. "Crystals preserve us, the Council—"

"You know something about it?"

"Heck no! It's just gonna make things real difficult for me when I get back home. What do you have?"

"They're blaming Irvine." Quistis swallowed bile. "But there's no way he'd do it. Not without someone forcing his hand."

"I thought it was weird to find him here—why did he come to Galbadia in the first place?"

Quistis started walking toward the correctional facility and Cater followed. Quistis said, "He was sent here on a temporary transfer request about the time that Irvine came around to visit. I think the whole thing was framed."

"We just need to find out who dunnit?"

"Pretty much."

Cater scowled as they passed through a tunnel that led under the training grounds. "Do I get first shot at the perp?"

"It doesn't work that way."

"Of course not."

Quistis got directions from the front desk and they took her and Cater back to a room hidden off to the side and around a corner. It featured a solid steel door and no windows or anything to let in natural light.

The officer guarding Irvine's cell regarded them with a flat stare and Quistis said, "Killers wither but heroes win. Let us in?"

The guard glanced toward the door and said, "You've got five minutes."

When he opened the door to let in Quistis and Cater, they found Irvine waiting in one corner, wearing a cheap uniform without pockets. Nowhere to hide most weapons.

"About time you showed up," Irvine said without his characteristic smile. "Come to get the lowdown?"

"You're not cooperating with the headmaster," Quistis said. "Why?"

"Maybe because I'm not wanting to spend the rest of my life in this here cell?"

"You wouldn't spend the rest of your life here."

"Because we take turncoats so lightly in our industry." Quistis didn't miss the steel chains that scraped along the ground when Irvine moved. "You all should give up on me—not much point to arguing with these guys."

Cater glanced to the men outside. "Can we talk somewhere a little more private?"

Quistis asked, "Got something private to say?"

"Something sensitive. And I don't wanna attract a circus."

Irvine gave a dismissive wave. "Gonna have to get used to a circus around here. If I knew the attention I'd attract by taking out Kreiss, maybe I would have done it myself sooner. Could've at least earned my one-way ticket to fame."

"It's not fame," Quistis said. "It's dirty gossip that will fade before you hit your grave. Don't give up on us—we'll figure this out."

"Just make it quick." He rested his head against the wall. "The food here is awful and my bed hurts my back."

Quistis gave Cater a pointed look. "I'll go speak with the guard and we'll leave."

Cater quirked an eyebrow and understanding dawned in her eyes. She slowly nodded. "On your mark," she said.

Quistis turned away and called for the guard that stood just outside the cell. Tried to ignore the sound of Irvine's chains grinding against the stone and the worry that Cater would do something stupid. "Has he showed any signs of repression?" she asked.

The man—she assumed it was a man from the stocky build, despite all the gear and visor and all that—shook his head. "Not to my knowledge, ma'am."

It remained quiet behind her. "Will he stay here for long?"

"Only until Balamb arranges for transportation to their own facilities. I can't give you information regarding the methods, though—"

"I'm not worried about that." Quistis gestured and Cater appeared beside her. "Just following routine. Now, where's the exit?"

The guard slipped her a key. "Shift changes in one minute."

"How are we gonna get out without anyone noticing?" Cater whispered before tossing the key to Irvine.

Quistis turned away from the door. "Not sure. I don't even know if I should trust the guy that gave me this."

Cater held up a hand. "May I?"

"May you what?"

She placed a hand on Quistis' forehead and thoughts scrambled before Cater pulled away again. "Oh, there's no way you can trust that man. But I think the plan he gave you is legit."

"Looking forward to lunch," said the guard before leaving with his friends near the entrance.

"We don't know this place," Cater said as they left the cell.

Irvine joined them with a huff. "I do. Follow me."

They made for the door and slipped down a narrow hallway off to the side that Quistis didn't notice coming in. Irvine led them through that and ducked through odd-placed classrooms to reach a small balcony out of sight of the main entrance.

They paused there and Quistis looked to Irvine. "You'll need something else to wear."

"Got you covered there, too." Irvine unzipped his uniform to show jeans and a weathered shirt. "Martine's been planning for this outcome since we first got the call, apparently."

Quistis grit her teeth. "At Noel's expense."

Irvine hesitated and said, "That it was. But I'm gonna worry about vengeance once I'm sure I'm not throwing away my own life."

"I like that," Cater said.

Quistis shot her a look. "And what was so secretive between you two that I couldn't hear?"

"Oh, there wasn't anything to _hear_. More something to see—I reached into his memories is all. But it does look strange from a distance and I didn't want people thinking I about to garrote him or something. Irvine might have also found it kind of embarrassing, I don't know. But I caught some _very _interesting glimpses that I can use to find our target."

"Didn't you also reach into mine?"

"Not as deep. Your memory was so recent, I could catch it just by hanging around you long enough."

Quistis waved a hand and said, "Never mind. What did you find out?"

"For one…" Cater gestured to the building. "Irvine, you had a partner working with you, correct?"

"Yeah, Seifer."

"And where is he now?"

"Beats me. I assumed he done got away when he found the chance."

"And you think this person that knew to blow up your friends because you took too long let your friend—"

"Seifer's not my friend."

"—You think they would let him just run off? I don't know what exactly we're looking at, but it certainly isn't some minor hindrance."

"I don't see how that helps," Quistis said.

"Who's Ellone?" Cater asked.

Irvine blinked. "Ellone? She's Squall's sister. And a witch, I think."

"She seemed interested in Noel. You saw her on the premise, even, shortly before he died. Seems like a good match to me."

"Not at all," Irvine said. "Ellone wouldn't hurt anyone. Not deliberately."

"Would this Martine guy?"

"He was also threatened by the commissioner. What would he have to gain from pushing his luck like that?"

"How do you know he wasn't in on it?"

"… I don't."

"Then let's ask him first."

Quistis followed them toward the Headmaster's office. "I'd like that."

* * *

Just outside Saronia, on the doorstep to the biggest city in the world, there sat a little cottage and a half dozen tents set up by folk from around the galaxy. It made Refia curious why they didn't lodge inside the city when it was so close.

Approaching, she caught sight of Firion, Setzer, Vaan, Lebreau, and Yuj. A handful of crude swords rested in a pile on the side and they sparred with other weapons while Firion explained to Yuj why he missed tasting parchment.

Vaan spotted her and waved. "Long time no see!"

Refia said, "I thought this was supposed to be a mage thing, Vaan. What is it you guys are doing here?"

Setzer lifted two fingers in the air, a die held between them. "Mages may have started the endeavor, but any organization is made stronger by more flavors of people."

Lebreau scoffed, the lethargic motion of it betraying her weakness from whatever it was she caught last week. "You're just here to open up the casinos."

Setzer said, "Casinos bring good money into the cities I know, making expansion easier."

Firion gave Refia a short bow, hair shining in the sunlight. "We are still grateful for the opportunity to use this land. To King Alus, and all the people of this world. It is no small thing that you help us with."

Refia swallowed at his perfect physique, accented by well-fitted armor, and shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind. "Not—not really my problem, so much. Maybe if something shows up, you know, uh… Um, happy to help where we can. Firion."

Curse her stuttering tongue. Curse his beautiful eyes.

Yuj chuckled. "Glad I'm not landlocked."

"Yeah," Vaan said.

"Forget that." Lebreau pulled a cheap sword out of a scabbard. "Firion, my turn on swinging."

Firion said, "You've been too defensive. Keeping back an onslaught will only go so far."

Lebreau gave the sword a beginner's swing. "Guns make that easier."

"Bullets don't last forever," Vaan said. "Run out and you're chu meat."

Firion narrowed his gaze and paced to the other side of Lebreau. "Good stance, but your grip still needs work."

"Hey, Refia," Yuj said. "You know that healing stuff you use?"

"White magic?" Refia asked.

"Yeah, that. Mind teaching me some tricks with it? Seems handy for a tight spot."

"Sure."

Yuj did a hand thing with Vaan and they made explosion noises.

"I'm surprised so many of you stuck around," Refia said while Lebreau practiced her swings. "What have you been doing?"

"We serve as guards and soldiers to the working mages." Firion didn't look back at her. Which was good, because she had a job to do, one that she didn't need distraction from. "This encampment is not yet as strong as it will need to be, but it's a starting point. I'd like to make sure it has the chance to keep going."

Vaan dropped to the ground. "Especially if that crazy guy escapes."

"Or if any others come to claim him," Setzer said.

Firion corrected Lebreau's sequence. "Press against your enemy. Allow them no time to react."

Lebreau paused her swing, breathing hard. "Thought you were against lethal force on most of these people."

"We will do what we must to protect our borders." Firion picked a cheap sword off the ground despite the perfectly good one in his scabbard and held it before Lebreau. "If need be, we will cause harm to incapacitate."

He held the sword up and Lebreau swung at him. Metal screeched as the blades met. She pulled back and swung again, then again. But she gained no ground.

"They will show us no mercy." Firion didn't seem swayed by the effort Lebreau put in. "And we can only show them so much."

She hit his blade again. Firion shoved back against her, throwing her to the ground. Then pointed the sword to her throat.

"Hey!" Yuj stepped forward, hand on that gun of his.

Lebreau grimaced, stood, and dusted off her shirt. "I get it."

"Baralai probably has missions for us to do," Vaan said. "Ugh. I don't want to go trudging through another desert."

"Baralai?" Refia asked. "What about Arc? Isn't he in charge per Alus' instruction?"

Lebreau said, "He and the other mages are studying books most of the time. Every now and again they'll come up with some new magical nonsense to try on Prompto."

Firion stepped back towards the rim of the circle. "Setzer, come spar with Lebreau. Yuj, take Vaan."

"Aw." Vaan pouted and jumped to his feet. Yuj cast Firion a dark look before lining up with Vaan.

Refia watched Setzer gracefully take a sword, lifting it in challenge to Lebreau.

"Meet me after the sun sets," Refia told Yuj. "I'll get you started on the basics tonight."

He agreed and she waved farewell. She headed towards the cottage in the center of the field, where it looked like a whole new section awaited in the construction on the southern side. She paused on the porch when she heard shouting nearby.

The sky crackled with distant lightning despite the clear afternoon sky and she wondered what Arc and the others got themselves into this time. The ozone revived her breath and got her blood thumping.

As she rounded the building, the shouts turned to excitement. Grass crunched beneath her feet despite the pleasant weather.

Purple smoke drifted her way. Above it, Arc stood with seared robes while Leonora scribbled notes furiously on a pad. The twins spat comments at each other.

"Told you we needed more dust in the mix." Palom kicked off the ground and flew back. "What are you all even good for?"

"Thinking," Porom said. "Arc would have combusted with any more dust."

Arc lifted his hands. "I'm fine, but we should maybe tone it down. This is probably still useable as farmland. Alus' advisors won't fry me on the spot. Probably."

Palom exploded nothing in his hand, tense as a novice in a shop. "More dust would do it."

Refia watched her step as she approached. "Not to interrupt… but _what_?"

Arc looked up, surprised. "Refia! We're, uh, trying to make a spell to get people to just… talk. Without inhibitions. You know, for information."

_He does not listen._

"For Prompto?" Refia asked. "You're planning to blow him to pieces and find his secrets hidden in those... gross bits?"

"And any others like him," Leonora said. "We know that there are more out there. Oh, but no, we don't plan to… blow them up. Not yet."

"Might make a good excuse, though," Arc said. "So, we could start studying dead people. Maybe revive them."

Porom shot Arc a bewildered look and Palom betrayed intrigue.

"What's changed with Prompto?" Refia asked.

Porom said, "He's more stable. At least, he's acting more stable. Still not out of the influence, but better."

"We all agreed that it's probably an act," Palom said.

Porom took a deep breath before saying. "We did not. Only you thought that."

"_You _did not."

"I believe my thoughts reflect the others more than yours. And to think I wonder where the space in your head is for learning black magic."

"I don't need to make space because I don't clutter it with pointless crap."

"Or anything."

"If you spent half the energy you're using now and redirect it from petty insults, you might find some use for it."

"Did Spira teach you _nothing_?"

"Like what? How to embarrass myself on public screens?"

"How was I supposed to know those were visible to other people? Besides, it was just an observation!"

"You've worked with enchanted mirrors, Porom. You insulted the intelligence of their average child."

"No, that was _you_! I tried to salvage it!"

The bickering made Refia's head hurt and reminded her of cold stone in an unforgiving palace. "Maybe I'll be of more use in helping Prompto," she said.

Arc looked up from playing with his charred sleeves. "Oh, you're here to help?"

"No, I'm here to vacation. Isn't this the center for fighting back against Bhunivelze? Who would come here to vacation?"

Arc flushed and said, "You should talk to Baralai and Hilda in the cottage."

Leonora raised her voice over the shouting twins, "Good luck!"

Refia hurried back to the cottage porch, wondering how Arc made it through days of dealing with such tension. She hesitated at the door, remembering what lay beyond. Grit teeth, hand lifted to knock, she paused. Breathed. Knocked.

The door opened and Penelo greeted her. "Hey, come on in!"

Refia entered the sizeable room and Penelo closed the door. Refia didn't miss the two bolts Penelo slipped in place.

Cid stood from a nice, wooden bench. "Refia, girl! Didn't know you were coming out here!"

Refia grinned at the sight of him. "Cid!" She ran over and threw her arms around him in a brief embrace before letting go. Caught sight of the sleeping prisoner on the other side of the room. "I didn't either. But Dad gave me a couple days and I thought you could use help."

Hilda and Baralai were the only other two in the room. Baralai watched her with calculating eyes. He said, "I know you're exceptionally skilled as a white mage."

"Someone had to be."

Baralai's eyes flitted about them, posture taut as a bowstring. "It's been suggested that white magic may soothe the corrupted and bring them to reason."

"Does it not just… make them stronger? And should we be talking about this with him in the room?"

"We've been testing it, piece-by-piece," Penelo said. "It seems like it helps him regain himself."

Refia looked between them. "It doesn't sound like you need an exceptionally skilled white mage for that."

Penelo chuckled and Baralai… eased? "No," Penelo said, "the three of us have handled it just fine thus far. I've also recommended liquor and dirty tricks, but Baralai's got a rule. One that even Hilda agrees with."

"For various reasons," Hilda said.

Baralai said, "Levelheadedness, for one."

"I don't disagree," Penelo said. "But why not try it on the corrupted? You have backdoors—"

"Because," Hilda said, "having liquor available means Setzer gets to it, which means Firion gets to it, then Vaan and so on. You all can drink yourselves silly after I leave and since my world has yet to make water safe by other means, I'll see plenty ale when I return. And there's no question in our avoidance of sinking to Bhunivelze's level."

Penelo pouted and Refia asked, "So, what am I missing?"

Hilda rose to her feet. "It is more about what you have that we do not." The queen's dress, gifted her by the ever charitable Alus, no doubt, fell shorter than the one she arrived in. No longer capable of drifting over the floor or anything, she struck the image of poised perfection in it. "The crystals could have a cleansing effect that would not be replicated anywhere else."

Refia forgot the jealousy as Baralai continued, "Arc has been too distracted to lend us much help."

"… I guess it's worth a shot."

Cid huffed and looked away. Hilda looked Refia over, as if searching for something unsavory. "You recall the intricacies of dealing with one broken such as he?" Hilda asked.

"He's dangerous, don't get too close, don't let him get inside your head, etcetera."

"And try to keep your distance," Baralai said.

Hilda gave Baralai a cold look. "And don't break him further. He is a soul lost to an uncaring cosmos, weak and vulnerable from travel. We already know he has friends looking for him, so don't give them another reason to antagonize us."

Penelo eyed the sleeping form on the other side of the room. "Lebreau and Yuj know him."

"Shouldn't they be able to help, then?"

"No. They're just acquaintances."

Refia looked to Cid and he lifted a hand. "You kids have fun with that, I'm gonna go take a breather in the city, if you don't mind."

Baralai gave him a funny bow that Refia only ever saw him use and he said, "Of course not, Cid. Thank you for your help."

Cid said, "Don't you leave without giving me a proper goodbye, now, Refia," and left.

"Okay." Refia turned her attention to Prompto. They kept the room dark and the windows eternally shuttered, but it looked like he gained some color since she last saw him. "Ready when you are."

Hilda raised a hand ahead of her face, glow lighting in her fingers. Then dropped it like water onto Prompto's head.

Refia moved forward and pulled a chair with her, then took a seat by him at a safe distance.

He woke, blinking eyes that were too red. She thought she caught glimpses of golden light sparkling in them.

"Hey, Prompto." Still not sure how to treat him. Friendly felt wrong, like she played a game that they both knew as a lie.

"Hi. Refia, right?" His face split into a grin as he sat up. One of those unnerving ones that didn't reach his eyes. "What's up?"

"Nothing new." Not that he knew what the norm was for her. "How about with you?"

Prompto glanced towards Baralai, smile faltering. "I've been thinking."

"What about?" Refia asked with a glance up to Baralai and Hilda. They betrayed no reaction.

"Things I shouldn't be thinking about."

Refia asked, "Such as?"

"Should I tell them, Baralai? You know, betray everything we stood for?"

"I'm going to cast a spell on you, okay?" Refia put her hands together and pulled magic from the crystal dust in her veins.

Prompto's eyes went wide. "Can I say no?"

"If I let you do what you wanted, we'd never get anywhere." Refia dropped the cure and it lit Prompto in blue light. Then it faded and he calmed.

"Did anything change?" Penelo asked.

Prompto grinned up at her and stuck out his hands in exaggerated motions. "I'm a changed person, never going to work for the God of Light again. Like that?"

Hilda said, "You should drink."

"I've told you, I don't eat or drink." Prompto leaned back. "I work on His power and don't need anything else."

Hilda said, "I recall days travelling. Lips cracked and bleeding, covered in dirt, but it didn't matter because of that power." Her voice grew quieter. "I remember my throat, dry as dust. I thought it didn't matter, but it did. I thought I couldn't get sick, but I didn't notice the symptoms past the pain. It would have been easier for me to work if I had just tasted water."

"Too bad," Prompto said.

"I guess this is another idea down the drain," Penelo said.

Refia asked, "Have you not eaten since you've been here? It's been months."

"That's what I just said."

Baralai said, "If he has nothing else, we should put him back under."

Refia stood, stoppering the disappointment by bringing a sleep spell to her fingers.

"Wait." Clinking chains. Refia refocused on Prompto to see him with a hand half-outstretched towards her. Refia lost her breath at the desperation in his voice and the sense of familiarity she knew with it. "There are people out there, right?" Prompto asked. "People who come from other worlds?"

Hilda said, "You know that there are."

"Has there been an Iris?" Was Refia dreaming, or was that desperation? "Or maybe a Gladiolus? Or an Ignis? No, wait, that's dumb, there wouldn't be an Ignis… but there might."

"Why?" Baralai asked.

Prompto released a breath and looked away.

Refia clenched her fists and dismissed the spell as if it could dull the painful sting of Prompto's similarity to her father and a time that never was. "Are they family?" Refia asked. "Or friends?"

He hesitated. "No… Not…"

Hilda gave Baralai a thoughtful look. "If there was a set of orders correlating to them, I would have received them as well."

"We've established that memories of possession are unreliable," Baralai said.

"We've also established that we can strike familiarity with previous information. If it helps him, we should find these friends."

"Unless they're enemies of ours."

Refia said to Prompto, "We'll keep an eye out, okay?"

"…Thanks."

Refia put him back to sleep and the other two shifted.

"He must be close, if he's thinking about loved ones," Hilda said.

"Assuming we aren't missing something," Baralai said.

Penelo took a deep breath and caught the others' attention. "It's better than anything else we've got."

Refia turned to the crystals. _Was it you?_

_Corruption of other crystals course his veins and limit our contact._

Refia startled as a knock sounded against the door. Penelo jumped to answer it.

Cid greeted them. "Hey, Baralai, these kids want to talk with you." Two newcomers joined them, one of which Refia knew.

"Refia, long time no see!" Desch greeted her with that dumb grin of his as the three of them entered.

Warmth of familiar relief to see him. "What are you doing here, Desch?"

The door closed again and Desch looked around like there was something to see. "Came to offer my services, same as everyone else."

Baralai asked, "Your name is Desch?"

"That's me. I'm an ancient, and I'm immortal. I was directed here by a friend of mine."

"Immortal? We could use that for searching out those with Bhunivelze's corruption on other worlds."

"Sounds fun."

Baralai directed his attention to the one Refia didn't recognize. A girl with thick curls tied in the back and wearing a red dress. "And you?" he asked.

"My name is Terra. If you don't mind…" Terra reached out and Baralai flinched away as Terra placed her hand on Hilda's. They both lit up and Refia prepared another cure before Hilda dimmed and reached for a chair.

Terra brightened. Refia hurried over to Hilda and eased her tension with soothing white magic.

"You can take his power?" Hilda managed between breaths.

"Is that any better?" Terra asked.

"… Somehow, yes."

Terra turned to Baralai. "I can take yours, too."

"I can still use them for other purposes."

"But the longer you hold them—"

"I'll keep them for now, thank you."

Terra gave a reluctant nod. "I understand."

"Explain," Hilda said. "Why do you have the power to take these away?"

Terra said, "Those taking up Mwynn's mantle requested I gather the shards Bhunivelze has left in his wake."

Penelo stood. "I have some of those, I think. You know, if you want them."

Baralai drifted into the shadows.

"I know." Terra looked down to where Prompto lay sleeping. "He does as well."

"You can sense them," Baralai whispered.

"I can." Terra held out a hand towards Penelo. Penelo gave Baralai a quick glance before repeating the process Terra enacted with Hilda.

Penelo wavered and gripped a table for support. "Where are you from?"

Terra went still. "The world of Ruin." She looked to Hilda. "If you want someone to vouch for me, Setzer is my friend and from my world."

Hilda settled into a seat, face pale. "I've seen enough of Bhunivelze's victims to know you don't work for him."

Terra examined her hands. "I've taken the pieces held by Vaan and Firion as well. There's so many here, I worry how far and where else they've spread."

"And by what means did you find the power to take and maintain them?" Baralai asked.

"I'm half-Esper. That's what Zero say, anyway. They claim my heritage renders me immune to the same side effects that harm humans and their sister races."

"Esper?" Desch asked. "What's that?"

"A powerful creature." Penelo looked at Terra with awe. "Created by the Occuria and summoned by those who prove their worth."

Refia thought, _What are the Occuria?_

_Not beings of this planet, _came the crystals' reply.

Terra looked unconvinced. "…Powerful, yes. I don't know about the Occuria."

"Heard of summons before," Cid said, "and I'll bet half an acre those things share a trait or two."

Hilda asked, "And what are your intentions here? Do you work with Desch?"

"No, I'd like to talk to the summons of this land. Perhaps Mr. Cid knows something about that?"

Cid pointed to Refia. "She'll know 'bout that one, lassie."

Refia looked between them. "Oh, they don't talk. They show up, help out, and then immediately vanish. I doubt you'll get much out of them."

"People said the same about the other summons across the world. How do you summon these ones?"

"Well, you have to be a summoner. For one."

"I think I can work around that?" Terra looked about the room. "I wish I could stay and help like Desch, but I don't have a lot of time."

Hilda sat straighter, regaining her composure. "None of us do."

Terra said, "I mean, me. Myself. There are side-effects to being half-Esper."

"Oh," Penelo said.

"I can't stay here," Terra continued, "I need to go and keep looking because I can't see us winning this fight without the help of every world. Without the help of our best forces, I mean."

Desch lifted a hand. "Hey, come with me. Turns out, I'm leaving, and you'll have the chance to see a whole bunch of places probably."

"We haven't determined that," Baralai said.

Terra turned to Prompto. "But first, I must take this one's shards."

"Wait!" Refia hurried over, preparing more white magic. Prompto refused basic human necessities and his physical strength came from those shards for too long. "He's not healthy!"

Terra waited patiently as Refia crouched by Prompto, pooling the most powerful white magic she could until she felt ready to explode. "Okay, now!"

Terra rested a hand on Prompto's, and that light came again. Refia released the magic she gathered and channeled it like a furious river through Prompto's veins. Color dimmed from his face and he didn't regain consciousness.

His vital organs threatened to shut down.

Refia unleashed more white and focused on power over direction. His body caught on and she felt the streams find their own way. Hungry, those muscles sucked in every ounce of her strength like he took a sword through his chest.

Time passed. She kept it flowing and felt her crystal-enhanced reserves drain.

Until he finally stabilized.

Refia fell back, sweat sticking to her clothes and muscles aching from over expenditure. It would take hours at least to recover her strength. "He can't be left alone without a healer until further notice."

"It was that bad?" Terra asked.

"Worse."

Penelo hummed. "Too bad that doesn't fix him. Those shards are just power, not the influence itself."

"Bhunivelze wouldn't make it that simple," Baralai said, and felt at his shoulder. "Deliberate or not."

Refia swallowed a breath and wished Penelo was wrong. "Good thing we found that before we started killing people. Hilda, why aren't you or Baralai almost dead right now?"

"We remembered our physical needs after losing the influence," Hilda said with a soft look Prompto's way.

Cid pulled himself to his feet and walked over to Refia. "Lassie, how about coming to find some lunch with me?"

"No, someone needs to watch—"

"Baralai has some of that healing magic of his own. Let's leave this to him and the others for now, shall we? That looked like good work there, so you get to take a short break and have lunch with me."

Hilda stood. "We'll manage, Refia. Get some air and we'll call if we need anything."

"But first," Baralai said, "tell Firion to bring the others in for a briefing in an hour."

"Okay, sure." Refia stood from her crouch, legs aching, and followed Cid out the door. "Cid, don't let me forget that I told Yuj I'd train him tonight."

"You got it."


	4. Act 1, Chapter 4

Alyssa found Bhunivelze's pawns with Fujin and Raijin not far from Seifer's drop-off. The four appeared lost in conversation.

She pulled a knife from her boot and tossed it at Raijin. It landed in his wrist and he screamed before Amarant took him and Fujin by the necks.

"Hey!" Maqui called. "What gives, man?"

Alyssa slapped him and snatched Fujin by the hair. "You'll never see your friends again, you know that?"

"This wasn't part of the plan!" Maqui shouted. "I'm all about sowing chaos, but these guys aren't worth that!"

"Shut up!" Alyssa pulled her knife from Raijin and stuck it in Maqui's shoulder.

The kid yelped and pulled it out. "What's wrong with you?"

Alyssa snatched it back again and wiped the blood on her dress. The kid was useless. She turned to Amarant. "Bhunivelze agreed to listen to me. You will do as I say."

Amarant said nothing. Alyssa stuck her blade back in Raijin and he choked. She turned to Maqui. "Bhunivelze doesn't need both of you, does he? I could just get you out of the way if you won't do as I say."

"You're crazy!" Maqui took the blade out of Raijin and Fujin screamed profanity. Amarant held them both secure. "Do you have any idea what you're doing? There's a method to proper chaos and we can't make that work if you're gonna go around stabbing people!"

Alyssa kicked him back and Maqui grunted but kept his footing. Stupid god shards, making him stronger than the average teenager. "Don't interfere!" she said.

"I don't want to! But we've got a contract to fulfill, and you're not holding up your end of the bargain!"

Alyssa grabbed him by the collar and yanked him close. "You can join them or not, kid."

"I'm an adult, you know! I suppose I still have a year before I catch up to where I was on Pulse, but I'm still legal!"

"And by legal do you mean twelve?"

"No! I'm nineteen, damn it!"

"It's been too long for me to remember legalities on Pulse." Alyssa sighed and dropped him, but not before taking her knife back and angling to look at the two in Amarant's grip. They struggled and flailed, but it was no match for a mercenary enhanced by borrowed power.

"Wait," Maqui said, "you're also from Pulse?"

Alyssa ignored him and looked between Raijin and Fujin. "Maybe I'll just kill both of them. That should teach Seifer a lesson, right?"

"Killing also screws up our plan!"

"I told you to shut up!"

"Want me to kill them?" Amarant asked before moving his hands to the captives' necks.

"Yes." Alyssa pressed her knife to Raijin's palm. "Then I'll scatter their bodies across the halls as a bread crumb for Seifer to find his way back."

Maqui groaned. "You're gonna make things so much harder!"

"It's worth it." Alyssa watched the skin turn colors where Amarant gripped the two. "You wanted a body with special powers, and you'll get it. I just need this one thing."

"That's what you said last time!"

"I was wrong."

"And why aren't you wrong now?"

"Because I'm not!" Alyssa punched Amarant in the chest and he loosened his grip enough for the two to breathe again. "Are you going to do as I say or won't you?"

"I'm not!" Maqui jumped forward and knocked Raijin loose.

Alyssa screamed and reached forward. Knife connected with Raijin's hand and almost took off a finger.

"This is a school full of trained experts!" Maqui gestured and Amarant released Fujin. "We could use this to our advantage if we just went about it right!"

"These two aren't necessary for it," Amarant said.

Fujin screamed and hit Amarant with a disk she kept at her side. Alyssa righted herself in time to catch a hit from Raijin.

That guy wouldn't remain standing for long, though, going by that sickly hue in his skin and the blood staining his clothes. Amarant had Fujin subdued again within seconds, but Maqui fought with him to release her again.

Alyssa focused on the huffing Raijin, whose skin shimmered with sweat. But he was still an operative and her body held no memory of fighting, much less with a student of the Gardens.

Raijin twitched and pulled a bandage from his pocket that he wrapped around his finger before ripping it off again. Alyssa barely registered what he was doing before he ran at her with a pole in one hand.

Alyssa breathed and leapt right at him.

The surprise wasn't enough of a hindrance to knock him off balance, but it was enough of a stutter that she got past him with a slice to his ankle.

Only for something heavy to crush her shoulder.

Alyssa shrieked and scrambled back to her feet in time for Raijin to kick her in the stomach. Breath left her and Alyssa choked.

Maqui grappled Raijin from behind. "Stop it! We need her, too!"

"Get off, yo!" Raijin twisted about, but Maqui kept it up like a monkey backpack.

Alyssa took the chance and ran. Her legs still worked even if her stomach and shoulder burned in agony.

Ellone's presence stuttered back to lucidity and she wondered why they ran until images of the fight rushed through Alyssa's head. Confusion rattled them until Ellone centered herself on smug satisfaction.

"If we die," Alyssa reminded her, "you go, too."

Ellone was okay with that. She was tired of only being used for her powers that she never asked for.

… The Purge.

Ellone recoiled at the memory that wasn't hers, but Alyssa grit her teeth and let it come back. The horror that sent her spiraling through paradox space and brought her outside the realm of possibility.

"We can still save you," came the girl's hopeless thought. "You don't have to settle for the monster you're becoming."

Alyssa cracked a smile. "You have no idea what I'm becoming. And I'll kill both of us before you stop me."

"We can salvage who you used to be! We can bring you back!"

"Or we can both die now before it gets worse."

"I won't accept that."

"But you'd prefer that over joining me, right?"

Reluctant agreement. Alyssa chuckled to herself despite the pain that flared up in her stomach. She remembered a similar attitude from the Director before she tried to kill him.

They found an isolated corner where Alyssa sunk against the wall and nursed her shoulder. Trying to move made it worse and ignoring it didn't help. But maybe if she waited it out, it might heal.

"And then what?"

"I'll kill everyone in this school."

"Why?"

"Because they hurt me."

Ellone didn't follow the logic and Alyssa wanted to burn her for it. Such righteousness from a girl that hid so many of her own dark secrets like she could pretend she wasn't her own flavor of a monster. Alyssa scoffed.

Time passed.

She didn't know how she would kill everyone here, but if she could at least start with Seifer and his "crew," then she might see some progress before Maqui and Amarant inevitably got in the way.

She could cut off Fujin's hair and twist into a tight braid around Raijin's neck. Then when they both turned cold, she'd bring them to Seifer and watch him despair before slitting his throat and saving his blood for a rainy day when she needed a pick-me-up.

Ellone retreated but didn't disappear. She adjusted to the violence in Alyssa's thoughts and that made her annoyingly persistent.

"Found you."

Alyssa snapped up to see Maqui framed by the light outside her alcove. "You don't give up, do you?"

"Nah, not when eternity's on the line."

"Don't touch me."

"Kinda hard to transfer consciousness without that." Maqui stepped forward and Alyssa jumped to her feet.

She pulled out her knife. "I'll slit this girl's throat."

Maqui didn't say anything before flicking his fingers and blasting the knife from her hands.

Alyssa scrambled to take it again, but Maqui was faster. Even this gadgeteer kid put wrestlers to shame when imbued with divine power.

He took her by the wrist and twisted behind her back. Took her other hand and kicked the knife out of the way. "I really didn't want to do this, you know."

"Of course not," she spat.

Amarant joined them, covered in blood. Perhaps he disposed of those two without her.

And trailing behind him came Hope Estheim, looking ten years younger than she knew him. She never thought he could look so small after their years together in the Academy.

"Director?" she asked.

"Not anymore." His voice reflected two intonations, one deeper and more commanding than what she remembered and the other like a budding teenager's. Like Estheim's.

He approached and with each step his robe shimmered with unseen light.

Thunder rumbled outside and Alyssa squirmed. Ellone's confusion radiated through her like a part of the storm and Alyssa snarled at the kid holding her back.

Estheim stepped forward, hands clasped before him like some Luxerian priest. His complexion looked different than she remembered, with a blue tinge and odd eyes. "She won't give up her vessel?"

"No," Maqui said. "And she's going crazy!"

"A pity." Estheim looked her up and down. "I'll give you another chance, Tattered Spirit. Give up your body to the light."

"Go to hell!"

She almost expected a quip about the irony of that, but Hope didn't react. "She bears links to this one."

"Yeah," Maqui said. "She knows Pulse. What does that mean?"

"It means that we can extract the spirit without destroying the body," Amarant said.

Estheim stepped closer and she made out a black outline in the unnatural blue and white of his eyes. "This mercenary is right. Spirit, you fear enclosure. Closets?"

Alyssa stilled, blood gone cold. "What?"

"She kept to the biggest rooms possible in… an old home." Hope blinked and frowned. "I prefer not to taint myself with these mortal memories."

Maqui shifted his position. "I thought you couldn't see memories?"

"My vessel proves resilient."

"For the Breaking of the Galaxy," Amarant said.

Estheim said, "It is for such."

Alyssa struggled, but Maqui's grip held strong. She liked it better when the guys were on her side. Used to love how they didn't flinch at any pain and she didn't worry about someone taking them out of the picture.

"Rocks." Estheim placed a hand on her cheek and Alyssa spit in his face. He grimaced. "Rubble. You hated your time in Bresha more than anything yet insisted on working there. Hm. A contradiction."

"You know why," she hissed. "Stop pretending."

"God doesn't pretend," Estheim said. "Yet humans confuse me still. Perhaps more study will enlighten me on this topic."

"Study?" Maqui asked. "You never told me you studied people."

"None other method would prepare my vessel holy. Yet such study would destroy the vessel and I will not waste this."

He pushed her hair back and Alyssa bit his finger. Estheim didn't react despite blood trickling from the new wound.

"Your power belongs with me now," he said. "To resist is sin."

Alyssa snickered. "Do you have any idea what a girl from Academia would have given to be in my shoes right now?

"Your words hold no meaning to me."

"It's funny anyway."

"You say I know why you lingered near the very place that struck you with fear. Was it the twisting of time? No. Related to that, you remembered your own death that never happened. But it did. Etro's failure, then, her dying whispers amassed to rendering rattles that tore asunder your existence."

"Kept me alive," Alyssa said. "She restored what was taken from me!"

"Yet you mortals wonder why I would fix your chaotic troubles." Estheim leaned away and straightened. "Mercenary, you seem to know something about this."

Amarant said, "If she fears enclosure, then we should find the smallest space we can and trap her there until the vessel is purified."

Alyssa wrenched at Maqui's grip and screamed, "No!"

Estheim nodded. "You'll inform me when the spirit has left."

"How will we know?" Maqui asked.

"You can't do this!"

Estheim put a hand on Amarant's shoulder. "I grant you a portion of my sight. Don't fail me."

Amarant nodded and strode toward her.

"I'll never leave!" Alyssa thrashed against Maqui but to no avail. "I'll keep her until she dies of starvation! I'll break all her bones and leave her worthless!"

Estheim paused and sized her up. "Watch her."

"We will, Your Eminence!" Maqui said.

Estheim left and Alyssa raged against her captor. She stomped at his feet and slammed her head against his until Amarant took her and pressed against his chest. Muffled her cries with one hand and held her still with his other. She kicked at his shins and scratched his arms, but it had no effect.

It took countless tries for them to force the sleeping draught down her throat and not many more to force her into a cleaning closet where she had little space to move her arms. She clawed at the door until her strength faded and darkness took over.

* * *

The voice in her head was fading. Time taught Vanille that over the span of years, most of which she didn't have with Mwynn. With the power granted her by immortality, she remembered her time on Gaia well enough to realize that the Mwynn she spoke with now carried only a fraction of the power that She held when first making Herself known to Vanille.

The power that commanded stars and moved space and now only ghosted whispers of affirmation. The power that held Vanille steady and protected her from the threatening whispers of the void outside the Historia Crux and beyond Valhalla's blurred borders.

Vanille saw Mwynn's plans so many times, yet she found It so vast that grasping the whole of it proved futile. Even in the weakened whispers, Mwynn held onto Her ambitions because it was one of very few ways the galaxy would survive the coming storm.

"What chance do we have?" Vanille asked as she walked empty halls, heels clicking against the stone. Mwynn murmured away in her head, too quiet to understand.

Quiet. Mwynn reserved Her strength for Her final words with Zero.

Vanille entered King and Queen's room and found them locked in conversation with their world-side friends.

"Good morning!" Vanille said.

Queen said, "There is no concept of morning in Valhalla. There are no astronomical occurrences that could dictate such."

Queen sat at a desk summoned days prior. On top of the desk was a neatly sorted array of papers, all sorts of scribbles over them. "We may change, but the world does not."

"I just thought the day outside looked especially nice today." She stopped by the desk. Queen stiffened and Vanille wondered why even after the time they spent together, Vanille couldn't get Queen to even crack a smile.

King looked towards the beach despite the windowless walls. Vanille assumed they gained special sight from Mwynn's shards, but they wouldn't tell her how it worked.

"Valhalla does not change," Queen said.

Vanille felt a spark of indignation. "Well, I still think it's nice."

"If you have something to say, then say it. Please. Otherwise, please respect that we're busy."

"I never said you weren't. But Mwynn has something she'd like to say."

"Go on," King said while Queen blinked and straightened herself.

"She says it's time."

Queen shot to her feet. "Already? But there is so much left to do! Without her guidance—! It cannot… she cannot mean it!"

"She does," Vanille said. "And She's fading fast. But it's okay because I'll hold on to everything She knows and Mwynn believes that you're ready. It's time for you to ascend."

Queen worked her mouth and King twitched in all the ways that guys did when they didn't know how to address something.

"Will you speak Her words for me?" Vanille asked.

Queen bowed her head. "Zero, listen to us."

"It is within you to save this galaxy," Vanille said and King repeated the words to Zero. "And in addition, not by necessity, you gain My power to raise higher. You are bound by laws of your own, meant to carry these worlds in safety from the greater cosmos. Extinguish Bhunivelze and cleanse his corruption from your domain. Go now and save, little ones, for this is what you are."

Vanille barely felt Mwynn disappear.

Queen watched her, expectant. Vanille shook her head and King swore. The two took on a deep red glow, but they didn't act like they noticed. They didn't see it.

Vanille shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself like she could feel better.

"I can't see," Queen whispered. "I can't see the timeline."

"That's up to Serah now," King said.

"But the void—"

"Is Dajh's problem now."

"Devourer of space and time," Yeul said and Vanille startled at her sudden appearance, "destructor of all things. The void is nothingness and the void is chaos. What could Bhunivelze derive from such a thing? It is against all he desires."

Queen said, "Bhunivelze was not stable when the pact was made."

"We will disrupt it," King said.

Vanille found her mouth dry, but said, "If Bhunivelze made a pact with such a thing, then Hope—"

King said, "Void comes later. Right now, our focus remains on getting our missing people dealt with."

Vanille barely felt her feet. They ran on timers and they couldn't beat every clock. She wanted to go home. To Oerba, with people she knew. Flowers at the outskirts of the village. The bright sunrise, the calming sunset. Fang, ever at her side. Mwynn, soothing her fears.

She ran. The others barely reacted.

She traded her life for that of a l'Cie and never thought she would regret it so much. Days spent searching for signs of life before Cocoon and the people she never imagined could be so nice.

And now, after so many centuries, they still faced gods trying to kill them. The one being they could trust already died forever.

She found herself stopping on the beach. The waters could take her so far but never far enough.

Resolute, she stepped in and kept walking until she slipped into the Historia Crux. Gravity failed and she flew.

Trey explained to her once how this place worked, but she didn't remember a word he said when the vast and grandiose view of the turning gears greeted her.

Time passed. Exits too. None of them felt right, and if she went out the wrong one, she didn't know where she would find herself.

But she had to pick one eventually.

Another appeared in the distance and she steeled herself, then shoved toward it. Moved on down to the exit, past spinning metal and fluctuating stars to that glowing light.

Closed her eyes as it enveloped her and opened again in time to land on a dark world. To land in night, where dark clouds covered the sky and no light illuminated the toughened, dirt ground.

Nowhere looked better than the empty distance, so she struck off that way and breathed in the fresh air of night that left her feeling more alive than Valhalla ever could.

She grew tired of the quiet and muttered to herself as if Sazh was there to shake his head at her "oddities."

The world here wasn't green and full of life, but cracked and dry. Arid. The dead ground stretched on for miles and took the place of old mountains. Maybe she'd find someone to tell her how a mountain disappears.

"It's not fair," she muttered. Fifteen hundred years and a whole other life, and she still fought gods. All she wanted was to be with the rest of her family. To live a life with them and never part again.

Why did the gods insist on standing in the way of that?

Something shuffled nearby and Vanille remembered her old instincts. She crouched and sought the source of the noise before taking slow steps away. She had no weapon thanks to her time in Valhalla and she found only rocks to serve as her defense.

A frail and shambling beast half the size of her watched with frantic eyes as she stepped away. She doubted she could get away, but the lack of body to it betrayed malnutrition enough to shorten the life of it by some margin.

"Wait," Vanille said. "I'm not a good source of food, you know. I'm… well, I guess I'll probably just come right back if you kill me. But I don't want to test that right now."

The beast, which looked like a mix between a gorgonopsid and a sheep, but more feral, shifted gaze between her and someplace else. She felt the poor thing's confusion and desperation like a child caught stealing.

"I'm sorry I don't have any meat on me, and I don't think you'll get much out of plants going by those teeth of yours…"

It would take seconds to minutes if she killed it, and maybe putting it out of its misery was better than leaving it to the harsh conditions of the decimated landscape. But doing so out here ensured that it wouldn't be recycled into food for other animals and she wouldn't gain anything herself, therefore creating waste.

"I shouldn't decide for you," Vanille said.

The critter still looked confused.

Vanille took it and returned to walking while the thing whined in her arms. "But I can look for someone that can help. Or we'll find something else if we have to. Maybe we'll find a fresh corpse! Or some jerky!"

The land didn't offer much, but she eventually found a fire in the distance that warmed one man. He stood above dancing blue lights engraved in the dirt and chopped some root vegetable into a pan carried by wire above the fire.

Vanille approached him and called, "Hello! Do you have enough to share?"

He kept chopping. "What are you doing so far from Lestallum?"

"Um. I needed to think. But more importantly, I found a little someone that needs food."

"I assumed you a hunter, but that sounds like a young boar you have."

"Protecting lives doesn't make me not a hunter."

Firelight danced in the glasses he wore. "My name's Ignis. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Vanille." She looked at the food he cooked. "What are you making?"

"A simple garden curry."

"Can I share?"

"I don't see why not."

"What about my friend?"

The man moved his head in odd motions and Vanille wondered why he wouldn't look directly at them. "So long as he saves plenty for the rest of us."

"I think I'll call him 'Baktirel.' What do you think?"

"I think I never heard where you came from. Are you new to this place?"

"In a sense. It's bit of a long story."

"I imagine we'll find the time."

Vanille felt a pang of guilt at his soft tone and looked for stars. "How long are the nights here? You'll want to sleep, won't you?"

"Perhaps a different long story will be necessary. From which planet did you come?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"We haven't seen the sun on this world for over a year. Get the plates, will you? They're behind me."

She did so and by habit said, "Dark nights make the mornings all the brighter, right? The sun will rise, and everything will be made right again. Don't you think?"

"Assuming it ever ends."

"… I've only been here for an hour or so. I just… wanted some company. And a change of scenery, I guess."

"Why did you leave?"

"It's, well… my world's gone now."

"Gone? Or changed too much to be yours?"

She didn't even consider that Gran Pulse's desolate husk might still lay out in the stars. "Both, I suppose. Why do you have four sets of these dishes?"

"Because I like to be prepared. Are you the last left?"

"No, but I'm still trying to find my family."

"Is that why you're here?"

"Sort of." She helped him set up a table and move the curry over to dish into plates. In addition to the curry, he had hot rice ready to go with it.

Ignis sat and gestured for her to do the same before he asked, "Do you plan to stay on Eos for long?"

"Not really." She gave most of her food to Baktirel, who lapped it up. "But… what happened to the sun?"

"Disease of a sort. Until such time as our king returns, it will remain dark. Hence the daemons, if you've met them."

"Daemons?"

"They appear in the dark and with the night eternal, the only way to keep them at bay is with manmade light, or a haven."

Vanille looked to the blue lights about them while Ignis took his first bites. "And this is a haven?"

"Indeed."

"That sounds terrible."

"We manage. I worry more for newcomers like yourself that haven't spent your time adapting to our harsh environment."

"I doubt you'll see many more than me." Vanille tasted the curry because she could and it tasted amazing, wasteful though it was for her to take what she didn't need. "You said some don't believe that the sun will ever come back out. Do you think that, too?"

"… I believe the night will end, but I am in a unique position to do so."

"Really?"

"I have, shall we say… inside information."

Vanille watched him eat, then took her shoes off and felt the ground with her bare toes.

The earth carried a thousand warped stories of where it had come from and why it spun here now. It sucked away her anxiety and calmed her racing heart. Mwynn may be gone, but this stone was almost as old. It came from other places and saw many things before it settled into this solid planet and provided so much life. It felt like Hecaton.

Deeper down, she felt a similar presence. Not quite Hecaton, but still a guardian of the earth, shaped and molded as part of the planet. Only, this one felt cold and…

"… Dead?" Vanille whispered, throat constricted. "Titan, he's dead?"

Ignis cocked his head and looked past her. "How would you know about that?"

"How wouldn't you?"

"I know."

"And that doesn't worry you? Are there others like him?"

"Any that yet survive are not likely friends. But yes, Titan's death is part of why our star has gone dark, so it is worrisome."

"But you fight anyway?"

"As I said before, we must. Otherwise, we die."

"How? Aren't you blind?"

"I am, but I make a point of not letting that inhibit me from what I consider most important."

"I'm still making excuses." Vanille's face burned and she stroked Baktirel, who nestled at her ankle. "But I've been fighting for so long. This might not be the end, but if I turn my back, I'll be abandoning them."

"Them?"

"My… friends." And also, the worlds and the universe. And that was unforgiveable.

"I'm sure you'll find your way back to each other. Aren't you going to eat?"

She looked to Baktirel's polished plate, then to her scraped one. "I did."

"You're a quiet one, then."

She wanted to be there, fighting alongside Lightning and Fang and the others. Not for blood or vengeance, she'd lost her taste for that a long time ago. But for the sake of her own ego.

Vanille felt the earth again and let it soothe her fears before replacing her shoes. She wanted to be there when they found Dajh and Hope and she wanted to be the one to show that it would all turn out okay.

"Thanks, Ignis." She drank her allotment of water and stood. "I've got to go."

He raised his cup to the right of her. "Travel safe."

"Will do!" She turned and ran back the way she came.

She would protect everyone.

* * *

A/N: I'll be out of town next week and will miss the normal upload. But I'll pick up as usual the week after.


	5. Act 1, Chapter 5

Al-Cid hoped to leave again for Rozarria, but it seemed the lovely Rydia was preoccupied with other happenings. So, he made do with the mildly amusing activity that was collecting gossip from the wandering nobles and dignitaries about the palace.

However, he found nothing of note aside from one aspiring young woman that made such an impression on her fellows that some imagined her to try courting his dearest friend Larsa and he couldn't have such a strong-headed soul interfering with the budding Emperor. No, he had a very particular match in mind that would not only consolidate power between their countries but would provide a complimentary personality to work with Larsa's.

Otherwise, none of the whispers he caught with his birds were relevant to him. Better to move on for now.

He took one of his assistants and passed through a small banquet where he sent her to fetch a small catch of food to keep them going for the day. Much as he wished for a break in his home country, he also needed to take advantage of his time here because he didn't come as often as would be ideal for keeping up with Larsa's political maneuvering.

How embarrassing, if Al-Cid's age already caught up with him, if he struggled to keep pace with a child.

Mreya brought him a kebob of roasted meat and Al-Cid took a bite before they left to check the ambassadors' quarters on the twelfth floor. Such people were more guarded with their words, but Al-Cid could at least gauge their opinions of Rozarria and use that as a base to update some of his projections elsewhere.

"Let's wait on word from Dalmasca," Al-Cid said to Mreya. "I won't act on rumors, even if they involve a nameless noble."

Mreya bowed her head in agreement.

"You know, dear, at times I worry what goes through your head. But alas—your lack of words is precisely what makes you so valuable."

She shot him a disgruntled look and he shook his head.

"You are quite right. I forget my manners when I've been too long in one place and you don't deserve such rudeness."

She pulled a biscuit from her purse and popped it in her mouth.

Al-Cid wondered at her discretion before a large-haired boy and a girl in vibrant dress stopped in their path, neither wearing attire to mark their presence as proper in this place. Ragged edges and disgraceful combinations of hard cloth marked foreign origin, and their faces were sullied with dirt and unkempt hair.

"Found him!" shouted the dark boy.

The fair girl exclaimed with surprise and pulled a dagger from her waist. "Took long enough!"

Al-Cid quirked an eyebrow to Mreya, who pulled her own blade, this one longer and more elegant than the girl's primitive accessory.

He felt at the gun kept on his belt, but these were only children, so—

The boy gestured with an arm and something changed in the air.

The girl charged and Mreya engaged her with a knife. Despite the age, there was a certain demeanor to the two that bespoke… more.

His throat swelled and Al-Cid gripped his gun. The telling sting of poison in his lungs—the child drew on green magic, then.

Al-Cid left his gun. He would handle these miscreants without harming them.

The boy swirled his arms in the air—the mark of an amateur magic user, despite the power inherent in such a deadly hit—and Al-Cid hurtled forward and kicked out the boy's legs before he could react.

Al-Cid then picked him up with one arm and used his free hand to pop open a remedy and chug it in the seconds it took for the boy to react and try to pry himself free of Al-Cid's grip.

Throat recovered, Al-Cid wrenched the boy's arms out and anchored them to his sides before pausing to see Mreya incapacitate the girl with a knee to the stomach.

The girl lost her breath and Mreya picked her up before turning to Al-Cid with a nod. Signed, "Something wrong."

"That much is clear." Al-Cid turned to look about them. "The question is, who should we report such an incident to?"

"Oops," the boy muttered. "I didn't mean to hit the wall. Come on…"

Al-Cid looked behind him and found vines sprouting out from behind a painting of the Ozmone Plains. "What in the name of…?"

"Ah ha!" The boy wriggled in Al-Cid's grip before the floor shifted beneath their feet and Al-Cid tumbled through air. Hit the ground and looked up to see a hole in the level above.

With a groan, Al-Cid hefted himself back to his feet and shut one eye against the pain in his arm and back that resulted from the fall.

The boy looked out from his hole above and called, "Sorry about that! I think we're supposed to keep it as quick a death as possible!"

"And from whom does this order originate?" Al-Cid called back. "If I am to be killed, then I should like to know my death's commissioner!"

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell you." The boy shifted and a vine sprouted from the foliage growing upstairs—Larsa's staff would not appreciate the work cut out for them by this one incident. "Could you come a little closer so I can stab this through your heart?"

Al-Cid bit back a curse—Mreya was still up there. The stairs were a good distance away, but he made for those given that the hole was a bit far to reach by himself. He also pulled out his gun because he needed _something _to combat the plants that the kid summoned.

When he found his way back to the scene, Mreya looked worse for wear, but still held her own against the girl that showed far too enhanced agility for her size.

Another sting of poison hit him, this time causing a maddening itch near the neck. "You make yourself difficult," he muttered before shooting out a moving vine on the wall and whipping out another remedy that he downed. He only had so many of those.

The boy yelped and stumbled back. "Ugh, it's like Daddy's guns!"

Al-Cid tore another moving plant from nearby and snapped it in half before approaching the boy.

Something wrapped around his leg and yanked him to the ground.

Al-Cid cursed himself—he collected information and networked spies; he wasn't supposed to handle menaces like these two!

He pulled out a knife and sliced himself free before another vine took him and thorns dug into his skin.

Footsteps pounded and Judge Zargabaath charged in with weapon drawn. That distracted both children long enough for Al-Cid to struggle free of his bonds and get to Mreya, who straightened at his approach.

Zargabaath swatted the girl to the side and she hit the wall hard enough to make it crack.

The boy readied another spell, but wind gusted in from the other end of the hallway and knocked him over.

"We'll help!" called a woman's voice.

Al-Cid supported Mreya and steadied her on her feet while a man in purple clothes and woman with green-tinted hair rushed in and supported Zargabaath. "You know these two?" Al-Cid asked.

"Not as of yet," said Zargabaath, voice muffled by his helmet.

"Not fair!" cried the boy, whilst he struggled to keep the new woman at bay with blasts of more plant and poisonous energy. "That makes five against two!"

The girl screamed and rushed the purple man with her knife out, only to get assaulted by the Judge Magister behind her.

Al-Cid took his chance to move himself and Mreya off to the side. She signed, "Girl impossibly strong. Unknown power working."

"Same for him." Al-Cid pulled a disinfectant from his pocket and ripped fabric from his sleeve to serve as a bandage. "It appears we've wandered into something beyond our realm of relevance."

… "How?"

"Who am I to question the good lady fate? We encounter trouble everywhere, my dear, so it is only expected that we bear the brunt end of it at times."

"You hurt."

"As are you, yet you don't hear me complaining. Where's one of your knives?"

She looked to the torn ground that served as the main site for the clash of magicians and Magister. A handful of blades lay discarded there and Mreya sighed before pulling a new one from under her dress.

Al-Cid sanitized the only cut he saw on her, a long slice below the collar bone, and hesitated with the haphazard bandage he held ready. "There is no easy way to apply this there. If I could but wrap it under the shoulder, but I would need more fabric."

She rolled her eyes and tore a length from the hem of her dress and slipped it underneath the collar.

"But your dignity, my lady…"

She signed, "Dignity or life? Purpose is latter."

"A valid point." He took out two potions and handed her one while he drank the other. His throat hurt from all the healatives, but he wasn't going to run to a hospital with such trouble about. This at least restored his strength, even if he still bled.

He took his gun and aimed but couldn't get a clean shot with all the commotion.

The purple man tumbled to the ground and his lady friend took up defense before Zargabaath knocked the little girl unconscious and moved on to the boy.

What was Al-Cid next to a Judge Magister? He felt a fool for even raising his weapon.

They took down the boy next and Zargabaath took the girl in his gauntleted hands while the lady took the boy again.

"Is okay?" signed Mreya with a gesture to the purple man.

Al-Cid shook his head and approached him.

"Desch?" said the lady. With arms full, she didn't kneel to his side.

Al-Cid paused by him and noted a gaping, bleeding hole in the man's side that slowly knitted itself back together. "What magic is this?" Al-Cid asked.

"Desch is an Ancient," said the lady. "He doesn't die as easily as the rest."

"From whence do you hail?" asked Zargabaath, still tense. "You both carry the scent of mist heavy on your persons."

"Oh." The lady cleared her throat and adjusted her grip on the boy. "Well, we're not from your world, to be honest. But we only came to collect these two because there's a dozen others like them wreaking havoc across worlds."

"One story I'm sure we will make time for," said Al-Cid, standing despite the pain from his punctured skin. "I've heard similar tales, after all, and would appreciate enlightenment."

"As would we all." Another voice, deeper than Zargabaath's, joined them and Al-Cid turned to see Judge Gabranth approach. "The ruckus caused here has placed the entire palace on high alert. Your Honor's observations, please."

"Two possessed by what appears to be mist," said the other Judge. "They assaulted the Rozarrian prince and drew in two travelers from outside our world."

"Have they?" Gabranth looked about them and Al-Cid still found his mannerisms odd after the war. Not that he knew the man well beforehand, but he carried himself just a hint different and it was enough for Al-Cid to consider what might have happened.

Too bad none of his birds found the cause for such a change.

The lady gestured, and white light engulfed Desch. He stirred, flesh now only an angry red where he was cut through, and he hauled himself into a sitting position. "Ugh, what did I miss?"

Gabranth said, "This is no infection of mist, but of corrupted power of a different source. Come, we must clear this space."

"Wait." The lady stepped forward. "You know this power; I can feel it. I need to extract it from you and anyone else you think might have come into contact with Bhunivelze's influence."

Gabranth paused and looked her way. With the helmet in place, Al-Cid couldn't see how the Judge reacted. "… Follow me," Gabranth said.

The lady blinked and did as told. Desch went behind her and Zargabaath gestured for Al-Cid and Mreya to follow suit.

They made their way up stairs and elevators until they reached one of the highest floors in the palace. From here, windows showed the city of Archades as but a child's model in its distance. Only the closest buildings still looked a normal size.

When they stepped into Larsa's office, the boy looked up with eyes unclouded by exhaustion, unlike the last time that Al-Cid saw him. Though his skin also looked sallower. Larsa said, "Such a group explains much. Al-Cid, were you harmed?"

Al-Cid looked to his ruined shirt. "Only somewhat, Your Imperial Excellency."

"Please, no formalities." Larsa slipped out from behind his desk. "Who make the invaders?"

Zargabaath set down the girl on a chair and the new lady did the same with the boy. Larsa came up to both and lit them up with the soft, white magic of sleep whilst whispering a ritualistic lullaby.

"If I may," said the lady, "My name is Terra Branford and I've come to collect what remains of Bhunivelze's shards on this world."

Larsa didn't look her way. "Shards or influence?"

"I cannot remove influence." Terra looked about them, lips pursed. "I would need to know you to do that. But as a half-esper, I can hold onto shards without it damaging me or those about me."

"Esper," Zargabaath said. "An outlandish claim and not one to excuse your sudden appearance."

Larsa said, "Excuse our suspicion. We've had unfriendly encounters with one too many well-meaning guests. How can I trust I'm not giving power to one of his pawns?"

"I—" Terra glanced to Desch, who frowned. "I probably would have tried to hurt you already, if that was the case. I believe that was the goal of Dajh and Krile—" she gestured to the two sleeping children— "to kill the Rozarrian prince and blame it on Archadia. But I won't do that."

"Kind of a risky move bringing us here in the first place," said Desch. "I'm inclined to think you believe us."

Larsa straightened his back and it struck Al-Cid that it took what looked like a conscious effort. "Words alone cannot set me at ease."

Terra hesitated. "It would be a lot easier if he still left marks on his victims."

"He used to." Larsa gestured to his collar. "Has that changed?"

"Well, yes. Once he stabilized in the form of his chosen vessel, he… that's unrelated."

"Allow me to interrupt," Al-Cid said with a step forward. "Your Honor, Judge Gabranth, noted this energy you speak, did he not? He mentioned the children bearing it, but if he feels such, then he should know that this Terra and Desch do not. What is it he feels now?"

Gabranth didn't react and Larsa cast the man an expectant look. "You carried him longer than me," Larsa said. "You would know better than I how to see the infection."

"If you ask for my advice, Excellency, then I cannot offer it at this time. They carry a similar presence, too close to what we found in Balthier and Baralai to dismiss so easily."

"Aw, come on," Desch said. "Our winning smiles aren't enough to convince you?"

Al-Cid said, "Perhaps we might observe them for a time? Would this Bhunivelze's pawns have enough patience for that?"

"Possibly," Terra said. "Depending on agendas, of course."

"Then we stand at an impasse," Zargabaath said.

"And at an impasse we'll remain," Larsa said, "until we can determine your loyalties."

Ugly silence slipped over the room and Al-Cid watched Terra furrow her brow and work her mouth. So many thoughts in that head that he wished for time to decipher, she reminded him of Rydia. She spoke further with Larsa, but it went nowhere.

"If I may," Al-Cid said. The others turned to him and he continued, "These two dress differently, do they not?"

"What difference would their dress make?" Zargabaath asked.

Desch studied the sleeping children. "They're looking worse for wear, I guess. What, is that enough?"

"Anyone can imitate different dress," Larsa said.

"What of the squares on their clothes?" Al-Cid asked. "They stand out as clean and distinct despite the wretched nature of their cloth."

Larsa stood. "Nevertheless. I'll send you away until we can determine with certainty that you're on our side."

"We can't wait forever," Desch said.

"Then you must prioritize between these shards and your other work. If you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."

Terra frowned at that and Desch guided her toward the door. Al-Cid and Mreya joined them outside while Zargabaath and Gabranth handled their unconscious visitors.

Al-Cid asked of Desch, "Is this all you do in your travels? Collect these shards?"

"Not only," Desch said. "… At least, we have other plans. But this is our first stop, so I'll have to get back to you once we've seen another few worlds. Who's your lady friend? Are you together?"

"Were I so lucky. But my assistant knows better than to mix business with pleasure."

Desch glanced her way. "What do you say, miss? Are you single?"

She signed, "Attractive, yes, but green is strange hair."

"… What does that mean?" Desch looked at Al-Cid. "She can't talk?"

He shook his head. "Not in the way that most of us do."

Desch looked back to Mreya. "Could you repeat that?"

She signed slower, "Green is strange."

"What's that first word? Can you point it out?"

She hesitated, then gestured at his hair.

"What is the point of learning," said Al-Cid, "if you're about to leave our world anyway?"

Desch didn't respond, instead focused on deciphering Mreya's words the hard way. Al-Cid sighed to himself. The lady was a good sport about it, but he wondered if it would leave her irritable later.

"I would like to speak with the espers," Terra said. "I heard you have them on this world."

"It is not my right to deny or grant you privilege to speak with the espers," Al-Cid said, "though I must warn that it is no small task. They do not make it easy to find and communicate with them."

"Where can I start?"

Al-Cid turned to Mreya. She paused in her careful gesturing to sign, "Rydia?"

"She will leave for her own path soon and likely would prefer not to be distracted by these ones. I must say that I cannot leave early enough for home."

"Nor I. Desch not long here, unlike Terra."

"We are in agreement, then." Al-Cid guided their small part toward the elevator. "Humblest apologies, Milady Terra, but it appears it's time I made my exit. I'll leave a message with my friend Rydia and the two of you can explore this world to your hearts' content. Take this paper with you and Rydia will know what you're about, I think."

* * *

Irvine volunteered to wait in the library while Cater and Quistis made for the top floor of the school.

Once they reached said floor, Cater shoved past protesting officers to find the room belonging to the headmaster and someone complained about all the visitors lately. It took a quick scan to realize the place was empty.

"Where's the headmaster?" Quistis asked a member of security.

"He left after speaking with you," said one lady. "We thought you might know."

"Wonderful," Cater said. "Dude up and _left_?"

"I'm sure he'll be back soon," said another.

"I don't know about that." Quistis pressed a finger to her forehead. "Didn't sound like he was up for a quick lunch when we talked."

Cater thought of all the possible places Irvine might know of that Martine could disappear to, but the two weren't close enough for her to summon a clear image. She'd have to find someone with a closer tie to the dude.

A presence crackled in over the link and Cater felt one… two… a dozen people stumble in from the Crux.

"Never mind!" She grabbed Quistis. "Y'all do what you do best, and we'll get out of your way!"

Someone asked, "What are you—?"

"Pardon our intrusion!" Cater dragged Quistis out the door despite her protests. "Forget that any of this happened, okay?"

"Cater, I don't—"

"We just gotta get out of this place real fast, okay?"

"Get out of the office or the Garden?"

"Shh!" Cater pulled her all the way to the elevator and finally released her inside. As they descended to the floor where they left Irvine, she explained. "I've got friends that just popped in. Now, I don't know how in the loop they are about this because I haven't spoken with them in forever, but I doubt they'll understand the delicacy we need right now in fulfilling our mission."

"They just showed up?"

"Yeah. Got a message over the link that they're spilled out of the… Well, I guess it'll just be easier if you talk to them yourself."

Quistis let out a heavy breath and righted herself. "I'll take your word for it."

They arrived on Irvine's floor and it took a few minutes of searching to find the man engrossed in some catalog for students' firearms. He didn't look up when they first arrived, but Quistis got his attention and he shoved the book away.

"Where to?" Quistis asked.

"Good question." Cater looked around them. "I bet they'll let us know where they are soon enough."

Quistis said, "We're not going to just wait here."

"I didn't think so." Cater put a hand out to Irvine. "Your gun, please."

Irvine furrowed his brow. "They took it."

"They what?"

"That rifle fired the bullet that killed Noel. The school has it in their custody."

Cater swore. "I could have used that thing to see the guy that did it."

"And that'll help you find your friends, how?"

"That way we'd both be chasing the same target."

"Again, how…?"

"I know it's stupid," Cater muttered, "but it was worth a shot."

"If you knew they were on their way," Quistis said, "then surely you would know where they are? Unless you used a phone like us mortals?"

Cater paused. "Oh. Good point." She couldn't talk to Queen anymore, but maybe…

Nope. Couldn't talk to anyone else, either. But she did feel that same connection that sparked the thought of "landed."

"Guess it's time for a pivot search." Cater strolled toward the door. "Cover me, will you?"

* * *

Deuce and her companions emerged from the Historia Crux in a shower of time particles that warped back into the twixt the moment their feet touched ground.

The question was whose ground this was?

A towering structure stood before them, but no labels decorated its doors and no flowery entrance awaited them. And yet there appeared a regality to it that appeared like that of Balamb when they showed there. Another garden?

"Wonderful," Lightning said. "Looks like we've landed in a regular Cocoon."

"Not Cocoon," Serah said. "I think it's closer to Academia in its earlier days."

"Cocoon had earlier days, too."

"Oh. I guess you're right."

"Doesn't matter what it looks like," Seven said. "What matters is where and when we are."

"Is it the same place as before, kupo?"

Eight shook his head. "There's something different to this one. It feels closer to home."

"I don't know what you consider home," Sice said, "but this feels nothing like it."

Snow strode forward. "Only one way to find out!"

Deuce watched them go, the sisters following after Snow with Cinque and Mog trailing behind. "Fang," she said, "how does this compare with the other versions of Gaia VIII?"

Fang cast her a sour look. "Why ask me?"

"I value your opinion."

"Oh, cut it out. Fine, it seems like the real deal to me."

Sice cast her a surprised look. "How would you know?"

"Eight had a point about the feeling of it. The alternate timelines, they rubbed me wrong, you know?"

"It fits better here," Eight said. "For lack of a better term."

Deuce smiled to herself, satisfied. "We're in agreement, then."

"Whoa, slow down," Sice said. "We can't just decide that we're in the right place because we want to!"

"I know I'm not anxious to jump back into that twisting vortex of metal," Fang said. "Why not consider us lucky for now?"

"We're not lucky," Seven said. "Not until I have Bhunivelze's head on my chain."

"This is one step closer to that," Fang said. "For now, we move forward."

They followed Snow's party toward the school and Deuce tried to remember where they felt Cater's signal. If this was the right point in time and space, they should have landed close by. If not, they should know by the end of the day, at least.

"All a bunch of guesswork, isn't it?" Fang said. "We land in a spot close to her, only to find she's not there. How elusive could your friend be? Are you sure she's not dead?"

"We don't die," Deuce said. "Not really."

"She'd respawn in Valhalla," Sice said.

Fang frowned. "And will that happen to any of us now?"

"Maybe," Deuce said. "But… I don't understand your powers quite yet. You might need more of Bhunivelze's shards, first."

"Good luck with that," Seven muttered.

Mog flitted their way. "We're in Galbadia this time, kupo!"

Sice said, "As opposed to…?"

"Balamb! That's where we were before, kupo!"

"I think Balamb is closer to her signal," Eight said. "Odd."

"I'm not going into the Crux again!" Sice said. "If you all leave, I'll wait here."

"Let's give it a look first," Snow said. He stood before the school, hands on his hips. "These doors are locked, though. We're gonna have to circle around."

Seven groaned and shoved forward. "Let me see that."

Lightning stared at Seven with an incredulous look on her face while Serah smoothed out the folds of her dress. They reacted to Seven like differing painters to each other's techniques and that didn't change even after however long they spent in the Crux so far.

"Got it." Seven pushed the door open and the others followed her into narrow hallways.

"I'm sure there was an open door somewhere," Cinque said. "Now we have to go find the main room the hard way!"

"This doesn't look so bad," Sice said. "I saw a lot worse on Orience."

"I don't know about that," Eight said.

Snow punched his fist into his palm. "The sooner we figure this place out, the sooner we find out target. Let's get it done!"

Mog flitted forward and glanced around corners before disappearing behind one. Deuce wondered at his speed.

After some searching by Mog and space calculations from Eight, they found a door leading out into a large hall full of uniformed students milling about.

"There you are!" Cater called from a walkway overlooking the hall. "Geez, I've been waiting forever!"

Deuce felt a flutter of relief in her chest but couldn't say anything before Cinque bolted up the stairs and took Cater in a hug.

"That's her?" Lightning asked.

Deuce nodded.

"Boy, do I have a lot to tell you!" Cater dragged Cinque down the stairs. "For one, this place is all twisted by paradox energy!"

"We got that," Seven said.

"Also…" Cater grew solemn. "Noel's dead."

Serah turned stiff. "What?"

"You heard her," Lightning said. "We've lost Noel."

"When?" Snow asked. "How?"

"Someone shot him down here. I followed him on a temporary reassignment and as it turned out, it wasn't just a reassignment. Looks like someone's been wanting his blood for a long time."

Serah struggled to speak. "How do we bring him back?"

"I don't think we can," Sice said. "There was a reason we worked to keep you all alive. Dead people don't make good gods."

"Worry about that later," Fang said. "We'll take time to mourn after we figure out how to get this planet resolved, yeah?"

"Right." Lightning gestured. "Gotta find a way off if nothing else. Cater, you learn anything about this place?"

Mog said, "She's right about the energy, kupo. We're saturated in it!"

"Also worth noting," Cater said, "is that Noel's memory didn't come back like Queen said it should. His memory of the right timeline came out all wonky and he got a lot of information about stuff that never happened. Paradox branches, I think."

Cinque furrowed her brow. "I thought those were a myth?"

"Not a myth," Eight said. "Just unlikely to interact with our work. Noel might not be so lucky."

"Paradox branches?" Serah asked. "Like alternate versions of reality?"

"Kupo."

Cater said, "He remembered a bunch of conflicting happenings, like inheriting Etro's heart, staying in Academia, and reuniting Fang and Vanille."

"Wait," Fang said. "Wait, wait, wait. That rings a bell. I thought I remember a couple of our tribe bringing us together in time to get picked up by the vestige. What if they actually happened?"

"Impossible," Cater said. "He doesn't have Etro's heart now—that died with Caius—and his time in Academia doesn't correspond with Serah's timeline."

"Maybe some things happened, and some didn't?" Serah said. "I mean, we see time as a straight line of event to event, but it blurs at the edges and some things intermingle where they shouldn't. And given we erased Noel's origin point, it wouldn't be a leap to assume his connection to our timeline is unstable."

Fang raised an eyebrow. "And when did you pick all that up?"

Serah flushed. "Well, after traveling as much as we did, a lot of it sunk in over… time."

"And you were always the attentive one," Lightning said. "Okay. So, Noel's got a complicated relationship with this timeline. Did that cause the problems on this world or did the world add to his problems?"

"Sounds like the former," Eight said.

Deuce put a hand on Serah's shoulder. "You were a teacher?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Probably not." Deuce gave her a reassuring smile. "Your hand motions just reminded me of someone."

"What hand motions?"

"Everyone, stop!" Seven threw her hands out and students startled about them. "We've got possessees here!"

Deuce reached for her flute. "Where?"

"Feels like the same building." Seven showed fury in the lines of her face. "Above us."

Snow bolted. "Then let's find some stairs!"

* * *

Hours passed since the screaming quieted. Maqui checked his watch, though the thing became useless after jumping through so many eras and planets. "Can we let her out, now?"

Amarant opened the door and Maqui steeled himself. But the lady didn't come out kicking or screaming. Instead, the body of Ellone laid still in the closet, torn cloth scattered about her like plucked feathers. Her fingers were bloodied and her cheeks sunken. They'd have to salvage the body before granting it Bhunivelze's immortality.

"Still got those rations on you?" Maqui asked.

Amarant pulled a handful of berries from his pocket while Maqui popped open his water bottle. They didn't have a whole lot of use for either, but they kept them on hand in case of situations like this when vessels didn't handle their conditioning well.

"Hey," Maqui said before coaxing her out of there. "You alive in there?"

Ellone's eyes barely moved under her half-closed lids. The color of her skin looked pale, but she was alive.

Maqui started with the water, his old instincts acting over his holy ones. Bhunivelze wouldn't bother repairing the vessel if He were here, but it would take a moment for Him to come and Maqui didn't like leaving Ellone to wait any longer.

He dripped water into her mouth, and it took Ellone a few swallows to get those drops down. They'd have to take it slow. New Bodhum taught him that.

Maqui grunted at a sudden pain in his skull and dismissed the thought of his old life. There was no purpose to such memories when he had work to do.

After he got Ellone refreshed with water, he offered her some berries. She didn't spare them a glance.

"You should eat," Maqui said. "It'll make transference easier."

"It makes no difference," Amarant said.

"It does, too."

Ellone still wouldn't look at him. Maqui frowned and looked at the red berries in his hand. "Are they the wrong kind? I guess we have others, but these are the most common around here. Wish we had a buffet line around here, but this is the best we can do."

"You're wasting your time," Amarant said.

"Am not!"

Ellone blinked and Maqui felt a flare of hope.

"God does not need the body healthy."

"But he needs her alive, dammit!" Ellone twitched away from him and Maqui's heart fell. "Please eat! Arg! We should have left more cushions in there!"

Amarant grabbed Maqui's shoulder. "This is not your domain."

"I know it's not!"

"You would give up your connection to Bhunivelze."

Maqui paused. "I'm not going to fail Him."

"You will if you continue like this."

"She needs rest!"

"Why?"

"Because—!" Maqui crushed the berries in his hand. "Because she'll die if she doesn't."

God sensed the confusion and a portal opened up beside Maqui to let out the Chosen Vessel. Hope Estheim stood in checkered robes with his exposed skin showing more purple and sinew-ier than before. The Void made good on its own contract, then, and slowly claimed Hope's body for its own.

The thought made Maqui shiver. It looked so _gross_.

Hope kneeled and placed a hand over Ellone's forehead. The lady shifted at his touch and light glowed about them to mark Bhunivelze's claim. God kept his own.

Yet He would trade vessels away. It wasn't Maqui's to question, but could Bhunivelze really need the power of the Void? Shouldn't He be strong enough without it?

"You waver," He said.

Maqui swallowed and looked away. "She didn't seem fit to become yours, Holiness."

"I will mold her as needed."

"But I could've saved you time if—"

Bhunivelze grabbed Maqui by the throat and pinned him to the wall. "Do not trouble yourself with such trivial concerns. It is yours to do your duty and leave the rest to your brothers and sisters of the light."

Maqui choked and panic rose in his chest like butterflies. Angry butterflies. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. "I don't—"

Bhunivelze slapped a hand to Maqui's forehead and forced his eyes closed. Said nothing before pervading his head with the same power he used on Eos. The comfort of light and order and the promise of a holier tomorrow.

When Maqui found air again, God moved His attention to Ellone.

He blinked stars out of his eyes and wondered where he might have grown so distracted.

Amarant watched him with narrowed eyes, but Maqui struggled to see him through the haze.

God portaled out with Ellone in tow and something sparked nearby—the arrival of Valhallan forces.

Amarant caught on and warped out of the place. Maqui hopped after him and followed the wormhole to Martine Aquamar's office.


	6. Act 1, Chapter 6

She flexed her fingers as the people around her just kept talking. Introducing themselves, explaining that Prompto was being kept down with sleep spells. They said he was no longer deliberately dangerous, but that he was still kind of crazy. They promised that she and Gladio could change that.

"How'd you get us?" Gladio asked.

She perked up and tuned back into the conversation with the question. It was a good question, after all.

"Black magic," a man with a long braid said at the same time as the woman with pink hair said, "white magic."

A lady in a long, lacy dress coughed. A boy in a green coat raised a hand to explain "It's a mix of them, um…"

"When we removed the influence from Prompto, he gave us a few names." Hilda swept a hand through the air in front of her. "The mages found a way to use those to summon you."

A pit opened in her stomach. "He asked after me?"

Gladio sighed. She ignored him.

The man beside Hilda twitched. Iris thought his name was Baralai? "He gave us three names, including Iris, Gladiolus, and Ignis. It appears we got two out of the three."

"Damn good thing, too." Gladio rolled his head around his neck. "If Ignis didn't stay back home, there would be no home for us to go back to."

Iris said, "I'd like to see him."

They stopped outside the door, them and the entire entourage. Hilda stood straight, by the door. The posture reminded Iris of King Regis. "If you believe yourselves to be prepared."

"There is little preparation could do for them." Baralai invited them in.

Iris entered and her hopes faded when she caught sight of Prompto's sleeping form on a little couch in the corner. Oh, he was so thin. And it was so dark and musty down here.

Hilda's composure failed as she worked her jaw for a moment. She cast a spell.

Gladio walked past her and sat on the other side of the couch, causing a stir from Prompto. Iris couldn't bring herself to get any closer, a sudden plethora of fears cropping up inside her.

What if he didn't actually want to see them? What if he would do better without them there, or—

His eyes blinked open. And caught on her.

* * *

"Give him here." Ace reached out and didn't wait for Desch to start moving the weight of the kid. Ace looked over the features of the dozing kid. Dajh didn't have the scars of some of the Broken. Had to have been taken after Bhunivelze found Hope.

Ace wasn't sure whether that was better or worse.

"You know this kid?" Desch asked, shifting the weight of the girl on his shoulder.

"King, it's Dajh. He's here." Ace couldn't see any obvious wounds or anything that would need to be dealt with.

King took a moment to respond, but when he did, he did so with an urgent tone. _"Bring him home, Ace. Soon as possible."_

"Do you know how he's doing?" Ace asked of Desch. Desch frowned.

"Terra couldn't take the shards from him." Desch narrowed his eyes in thought. "Pretty sure she said he only had one or two, though. She stayed to talk to the espers in Ivalice, so can't ask her right now."

Ace couldn't feel any obvious signs of displaced power. If Dajh had any, that would just speed along his ascension.

But if you had to remove the shards to remove the influence, then what were they going to have to do?

"Okay, okay…" Ace adjusted his grip before walking away.

Behind him, Desch started muttering. "Do you not know where everyone else is, or…? Guess not?"

"Cottage!" Ace shouted. Redirected his attention. "I'm coming now, King."

* * *

Prompto didn't say anything. Just kind of looked at her, then looked at Gladio. Then back to her. Back to Gladio.

"Prompto?" She asked, her voice embarrassingly small.

He looked back to her, with unsure eyes. "I'm seeing things."

Her heart dropped, and she took an involuntary step forward. "No, we're here to take you home."

He shook his head. "I'm not… I'm… I don't have a home." He looked up to the group by the door. "Right?"

Iris rushed forward. Prompto flinched back but didn't escape before she threw her arms around him.

"We're here, and we're taking you home." That was the way it was. She wasn't going to let any complications get in the way of that plan.

Prompto shoved at her. Iris grabbed Prompto's wrist.

"Don't you think this is too far?" Prompto shouted towards the door. "You know this isn't right! Hilda?"

Only then did she notice that Prompto had chains holding one of his wrists to the couch.

"What do you mean? We're here to help you!" Iris stepped forward, but Gladio held her back.

"Perhaps we should leave." Hilda gave Baralai a meaningful look.

Baralai shook his head. "We need to be here if something goes wrong."

"We will remain close by." Hilda swept out the door. Baralai reluctantly followed.

"No, wait, let me go!" He pulled against the chain, away from Gladio. He looked so weak, he didn't stand a chance.

"You aren't okay, Prompto." Gladio waited for the others to disappear out of sight and kept his voice low. "Let us take you home."

"I don't _have _a home!" He looked around, frenzied. "I have a mission! I have a purpose! I have a job to do, and if I—if I don't…"

Iris said, "You asked about us. I thought that maybe you wanted to see… us."

"It doesn't matter what I want, what matters is His plan." His voice cracked and broke. "All my fake memories don't matter."

Gladio scoffed. "Sounds fair."

Prompto avoided Gladio's gaze. "It is. You shouldn't mock it."

"I'll mock anything that screws my friends over."

"… We are friends then?"

Iris planted her feet. "You shouldn't diminish yourself like that! You're a daemon hunter, and when Noctis gets back, he's gonna want to see you!"

Prompto stiffened, trying to pull away from Gladio. "I've got stuff I have to do, I'm not supposed to worry about everyone else. What about Leon, is he my friend too? Or the Turks?"

"Hey," Gladio said, "back off! She's right!"

"This is what I'm supposed to be!" Prompto finally looked at Gladio, disbelief apparent. "Even if… if I keep fighting, then it won't be over!"

"What does that mean?" Iris asked.

"It doesn't matter!"

"I think it does! What does it mean, Prompto?"

He looked down, still shaking. "Bhunivelze is done with me. He doesn't have anything else, but I'm still here, so I can still fight for Him."

"You don't belong to Him."

"Don't _say that!_" He covered and ear. "It's not true!"

"You belong with us! You're you, Prompto. You know Ignis will be happy to see you, and Talcott!"

Prompto dropped his head. "I can't go back."

Gladio grunted. "Sure you can."

He cried. "No, I can't. I can't go back, I'm not more than—this is all I am."

Iris felt at her brass knuckles. She was no Shield of the King with some responsibility to uphold the image of the Kingdom of Lucis, not that Gladio would try too hard in that regard either. So maybe it would be okay if she spent some time being a little more bloodthirsty.

"When has that stopped you?" Gladio asked.

"Yeah, you made friends with the prince!" Iris rested her head on Prompto's shoulder. He didn't react.

"I have blood on my hands," he choked out.

Gladio looked across at Iris. She met his eyes for a moment but remained where she was. He shrugged. "Your head was screwed up by a god. That's not your fault."

He relaxed. Just a little.

"Home isn't the same without you," Iris whispered. "It's too empty and lonely and it doesn't feel right."

Prompto took a deep breath, still a little shaky. "What did He do to me?"

"Apparently, He gets in your head and rearranges your priorities." Gladio shrugged. "Makes you focus on Him and how you have to do what he says."

Prompto shivered. "I get that, I see it, but it's still there. Maybe it's wrong, but it's still there_._"

"Hold onto us. We'll carry you through." Iris took his hand in hers, still leaning on him. "You don't have to do it alone."

Prompto took one more breath. Then nodded.

* * *

Ace carried Dajh through time and space to a place that sat on the precipice of both. Entering Valhalla was no longer as disorienting as it once was, which made it much easier to hit the ground running.

"Queen!" Ace shouted. "King!"

Before he saw either, Vanille hurried his way. She didn't ask questions, just stopped and rested a hand above Dajh's forehead.

Her hand lit up. "Queen told Trey. He and Sazh are on their way." She hesitated. "There's a sleep spell over him but it won't last too much longer. How was he found?"

The events of the past hour or so were kind of fuzzy in his head, which wasn't fair, because he was a God now. "The mages found him. I didn't ask a lot of questions before bringing him back." Wait, Desch had named some place. "Ivalice."

"What was he doing there?" Vanille took him into her arms.

"Didn't get the details." Ace walked on, letting her carry Dajh. With him in hand in Valhalla, he needed to get back world-side. This proved that, at least.

Vanille whispered some continuous chant or something underneath her breath as they walked. She mentioned voices still in her head after losing Mwynn, but Ace assured her it must be a side effect.

Ace climbed the stairs into the main building and hurried down the halls. He made sure not to outpace Vanille, better not to since she was carrying the reason he was here in the first place.

Vanille finished her chant and switched to a continuous hum. Dajh's phantoma looked perfectly normal, though Ace kept expecting it to look twisted and unnatural.

Ace burst into the command room, Vanille on his heels.

Queen stood the moment they entered.

"He needs to stay asleep," Ace said, finally stopping a few feet inside the room. King reached out to take the kid, but Vanille shook her head, holding tight.

"You sure?" King asked.

"Of course!" Vanille repositioned the weight. "He's Sazh's son. I'm not letting him out of my sight until his dad gets here."

"How far out is Trey?" Ace asked.

Queen examined the kid but didn't have anything new to note. He was asleep, he needed to stay that way. "I have visual confirmation on Dajh. Don't waste time, Trey."

Ace watched as Vanille slid down against the wall, with a death grip around Dajh. King responded to some question from one of the others and Queen, apparently satisfied with Dajh's situation, turned back away and sent a generalized message out to all of them.

That was it. He wasn't needed here anymore.

Ace turned and left. Back to the Guild.

* * *

Sazh trudged through the shores of what had to be the Valhallan ocean. He hadn't been here before, where was…

Trey stepped out of the water, dripping none of it. "Your son lies this way."

Sazh broke free of the ocean and stumbled after him. Trey kept talking about how Sazh knew this and it was strange to suddenly forget.

They ran up the stairs and into a small room with—

Vanille waited for them and carried a familiar little bundle. But not as little as it used to be.

"What's wrong with him?" Sazh asked, reaching out and taking him from Vanille's arms.

"He's not in his right mind." Vanille dropped her arms as Sazh took Dajh's full weight. Still so small. "When he wakes up, he'll be confused. Maybe still a little… a little under His control."

Sazh bit back a variety of curses. Dajh was there, after all. Asleep, maybe, but still there. "So, what am I supposed to do to bring him back?"

"You can do it, Sazh." Vanille gave him a cheery grin that stopped him short. "When he wakes up, if you're there, he'll know he's home."

How long had it been since he'd seen her? _Really _seen her? Had he seen her smile during the exodus? Had it been since before Cocoon fell?

Not a problem he needed to figure out right now. Dajh was the priority.

Always.

"How am I supposed to wake him up?" Sazh asked. Behind Vanille, another one of the red kids strolled over. Yet another blond kid.

The new kid didn't say anything upon arrival.

"I can wake him up for you, when you think you're ready." She gave Dajh a soft look. He looked so peaceful, sleeping the time away. "But once he's awake… he changes."

His gut twisted. "I'm ready."

Vanille bit her lip but nodded. Lifted a hand over Dajh's head and held it there.

"Wake up," she whispered, voice echoing off the nothingness.

Sazh pulled Dajh closer as he began to stir.

"Your dad is here, now." A drop of glowing smoke-like light drifted down from her finger to Dajh's head. It drifted down over his head before fading away.

Trey and the other kid tensed.

Dajh opened his eyes. Bleary, but awake.

Took a moment to look around with tired eyes.

Then started writhing.

"Let me go!" He yelled, trying to shove away. Sazh grappled with him, but the kid was slippery! "Let me _go_!"

"Hey, hey!" Sazh pinned down Dajh's arms. "Calm down. Come on, Dajh, you're safe."

He looked around, eyes wild. "Where's Krile?"

Who in Etro's creation was Krile? Vanille gave Sazh an unsure look.

"I think 'Krile' is with friends now." Vanille hesitated before the name.

"She and I have stuff we're supposed to do." Dajh slowed down in his squirming. "Work. We've gotta make sure some stuff…"

Sazh pulled him tighter. "That's not your problem anymore. I'm here, you're gonna be safe. From now on."

Dajh started shaking.

Violently.

Sazh held on tight as Dajh started screaming. Warmth in his eyes, but that wasn't his problem.

"Let me go! I have to find Krile!"

"Hey, hey, calm down!" Dajh was still small enough that it wasn't that hard to keep a hold on him. Just exhausting.

"I can't be here! I don't wanna be here!"

Even here in Valhalla, Dajh didn't want to stay. He'd been telling Sazh for so long that he wanted to go find the others. Yet he still wanted to leave. Maybe it wasn't that he wanted to find the others, maybe he just didn't want to stay with Sazh.

No. This was just the influence of Bhunivelze.

That…

He shoved back the curses again.

"You remember how you wanted to go and find everyone again?" Sazh asked. Dajh kept screaming and fighting. "You kept talking about missing them. Look, Vanille's right here."

She looked up at her name.

"This isn't where I wanna be! I have to find _Krile_!" Where did the kid get all this energy?

"Who's Krile?" Vanille asked.

"She showed me the light, and we gotta fight together. And… and they got her, too."

"You think she's safe?" Sazh asked of Dajh.

He sniffled. "I don't know, they might try to hurt her."

Kept pushing. "We got you back, do you think they'll take her to the people who care about her, too? Don't you think she would want to be with them?"

"It doesn't matter what you want!" Dajh started shoving again. "It's about what we're supposed to do!"

"So, you do want to be here?" Vanille asked.

Dajh didn't reply. Screamed again.

Sazh remembered days where Dajh's screams were just exhausting and frustrating. But these, they bit down to the core. There were things that Dajh would never forget about this.

"I'm sorry, kid."

Dajh kept screaming.

"Sorry that I didn't listen."

You can't always have what you want. But that didn't matter because this, this Dajh could have.

"I will, from now on. You won't have to run away to find someone who will. I'll be there. I'll always be there for you."

Dajh stilled, screams dying to hiccups.

He forced his way past that lump in his throat. "You're safe now. Home."

Something in Dajh _changed. _Magic flooded out from him like the cool water of Sunleth.

His son, his beautiful son turned to look up at Sazh's face. Sazh loosened his grip, slowly.

"…Daddy?"

Vanille gasped.

Sazh threw his arms around Dajh and Dajh hugged him back, little arms trying hard to wrap around his father.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I did something stupid, I got people hurt_._"

"Hey, hey." Sazh wasn't going to stand for that. "You're here, now. You're alive. You're safe. You're _home._"

Sazh looked up at an odd light. That new kid was glowing a little. Glowing red.

Dajh kept sobbing out apologies and Sazh kept pushing back, trying to remind the kid that it wasn't his fault. Not really. There was one person to blame, and it sure as hell wasn't Dajh.

Sazh couldn't say how much time passed, or if any did, given the location, but after a while, Dajh calmed down and sat up, sniffling, to examine his surroundings.

"Hey, Dajh!" Vanille waved from where she sat about four feet away. "It's me, your auntie Vanille!" Oh no. "I wanted to see you, too!"

Sazh raised an eyebrow. Dajh grinned and waved back.

"More like cousin," Sazh said as Dajh accepted a hug from Vanille.

"Well, that's another loose end all tied up nice." The new kid placed his hands behind his head. "What's up, Trey?"

Trey stepped past him. "I would be pleased to regale you with the particulars, Jack. As it stands, I find I must report to Queen. She remains this way, does she not?"

"She and King both. They never leave."

Trey left after an extremely long farewell statement.

"Where are we?" Dajh asked.

"This is Valhalla," Vanille offered. "The old throne of Etro."

Dajh wrinkled his nose. "She's dead now."

"That's true enough." Sazh nodded. He refrained from commenting on the tragedy of which god was dead and which one wasn't. Dajh didn't need to think about the other one right now.

Or ever.

"Are you like Ace?" Dajh asked of, what, Jack was his name?

Jack gave him a chuckle and a thumbs up. "Yup. Ace is one of my brothers. My name's Jack. You're Dajh, right?"

He stuck a hand out. Sazh resisted the urge to pull Dajh away from it.

Dajh shook it, after a moment. "So you went to pick up one of the others, right?"

"I did. I went and found your aunt Lightning."

"Hey, that's kind of…" inaccurate?

Vanille clapped her hands together. "She's not here right now, but you'll see her when she gets back, I'm sure!"

Sazh dropped his head to his hands. Doubted he'd get them to drop the familiar titles.

Especially with Dajh looking so thrilled about it.

"Is anyone else here?" Dajh asked, looking around with bright eyes. Sazh rubbed at the back of his head.

"Just one. Yeul. The rest are out trying to deal with the others." Jack gestured inwards. "If you want to see her, Yeul's inside somewhere."

Dajh looked taken-aback. "Who's Yeul?"

"Noel's friend," Sazh said. "Good to know she made it back safe."

"Oh, sure." Jack rested his arms on his hip. "She's doing just fine."

"Why do you look so weird?" Dajh asked.

Jack paused. Sazh bit back a chuckle, reminding himself that Dajh shouldn't be asking questions like that. Just couldn't bring himself to care about it.

And Jack's skin did look unnatural. It shimmered and looked less… _alive_. Like Trey had, after they had ascended.

"Well, cause I'm not human anymore." Jack rubbed at the back of his head, then replaced his hand on his hip. "Got too much power in me."

"Where are Lightning and the others?" Sazh asked. Couldn't really explain why, but he didn't want to deal with explaining the ascension to Dajh at the moment.

"They're finding their way to Noel's world." Vanille rose to her feet, stretching out her sides. "I think they're almost there."

Great. Then they'd only be missing one, and…

When did he start letting himself care?

"And what are you gonna do now, Sazh?" Vanille asked, clasping her hands together. Dajh looked at Sazh with the question, eyes wide.

Sazh groaned as he stood. "Couldn't say."

"Are we gonna stay?" Dajh asked. Sazh shrugged.

"For now, sure." Dajh had so desperately wanted to be with the others that he had run away and gone through hell. Sazh had to admit it that they couldn't just turn around now and go hide away on the floating continent again.

And seeing Vanille so cheerily accept the kid felt good. All those old problems, gone forever. Instead, they were stuck with new ones.

Relatively new.

He wasn't going to take Dajh away from what he had so desperately wanted after letting him have it. Some day soon, he was going to have to admit that he wasn't going back to the life he thought he wanted.

For now, he could get a hold of the situation from Valhalla.


	7. Act 1, Chapter 7

Selphie dragged her feet down Galbadia's halls. She followed Quistis and lost her on one of these floors like the worst operative on Gaia. Zell wasn't talking to anyone anyway and that meant she had no excuse not to help Irvine instead and Quistis was the one in charge of figuring that one out.

But she lost Quistis.

Selphie groaned and took a seat in the hallway. Students moved about with pistols and textbooks and Selphie wondered how they were supposed to use ammo in their exercises. When using a sword or baton, she didn't worry about refilling and could practice the same moves over and over. But ammo? Did the school just spend a ton of money on lead?

She'd ask Irvine when they got him out.

"Out of my way!" yelled a girl with the wrong uniform before barreling past a small group of students. A handful of others followed her with the same urgency.

Selphie watched them go and shrunk against the seat by habit.

"Man," said a kid that came up where they were. "I can't believe that worked?"

A large man with a terrifying network of scars joined him. "We should stick to our plan."

"And how are we supposed to do that, man? Headmaster's not there anymore—must have run off the moment he saw his chance."

Selphie fingered a minifrag on her belt. Something felt off about those two.

"Mm?" The kid looked her way. "Oh, don't worry about us. We're just here to blow the school sky-high."

"Maqui."

"What? We're supposed to raise a fuss!"

The man shook his head and warped out of existence. The kid groaned and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Some help _he_ is."

Selphie pulled a capsule free and stood. "I don't like you."

"No, that's kind of the point." Maqui faced her. "What, are you gonna get in my way now?"

An explosion in the hallway could compromise the integrity of the flooring and cause a collapse. She pocketed the capsule and whipped her nunchaku free. Maqui sighed.

"I don't wanna fight you, man. Could you just pretend you didn't hear anything? I've got a lot of time I don't wanna waste."

Selphie let out a slow breath. Two chairs to the left, one to the right before the wall opened up to overlook the main entrance. If she could get him over that edge…

The kid pulled a gun free and Selphie danced left. A shot went off.

Selphie rushed him and Maqui yelped in surprise when she twisted behind him and pulled her nunchaku across his neck. She asked, "What're you planning, huh?"

"It's not your business!" He wrenched away from her with surprising strength and shot again before she could get away. "Just leave me alone, alright?"

Selphie bit her lip and avoided looking at where she felt the bite in her boot.

The guy shoved the gun back in its holster and looked around him. "You care about these people, right? I mean, more than random strangers on the street?"

"You're weird and creepy."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Selphie scowled. "You got Irvine in trouble, didn't you?"

"… Only kind of."

The hallway cleared enough and Selphie pulled a minifrag free. "Tell the truth, bastard."

"I only kind of got him in trouble!" Maqui put his hands up. "Sheesh, it's not like I put out the order on him!"

"Then who did?"

"Do you know Ellone?"

"Oh, you've got to—!" Selphie ripped the pin out of the grenade and tossed it at the guy before ducking behind a chair further away. An explosion went off and swallowed him in a shower of shrapnel. He screamed and Selphie refreshed her grip on her nunchaku.

Peeked out from behind the chair to find the ground blackened and the guy still standing. He twitched and shuddered before straightening and looking her in the eye despite blood oozing from a slice in his forehead.

"Crap." Selphie pulled herself to her feet and readied for an attack. He couldn't be human.

"Selphie!" Quistis' voice.

Selphie didn't turn to find her—instead watched the guy with the burns and the blood. His limbs shook in intervals and he shifted in an unnatural manner. Selphie said, "He's behind what happened to Irvine."

Quistis hesitated. "What is he?"

"Well, that's just rude!" the guy said.

"Selphie," Quistis said slowly, "we need to get out of here."

"Not until I find out what happened to Irvine and Noel."

"You're bleeding."

"It can wait."

Quistis pulled her whip from her side. "Very well."

Selphie took to her side without breaking gaze with the guy. "Physical damage doesn't seem to affect him."

"I can hear you from here, you know. You're not actually gonna keep this up, are you?"

Quistis placed a hand on Selphie and a healing wind overtook her. The pain faded from her foot and Selphie hoped the bullet didn't stay in there. "Take this side," Quistis said.

Selphie cast shell and jumped at the guy. He scrambled back and she took him by the middle. Quistis electrocuted the vicinity and he choked out another scream before blasting them both back and pulling out his pistol again.

Selphie cast protect on herself and Quistis, but Maqui let off several rounds that bit through Selphie's leg and shoulder.

Quistis dropped and Selphie struggled to stand for the pain in her limbs. Her mind grew foggy from magic use and she barely thought straight.

Trilling music filled the air and another girl joined them. Maqui buckled over and shot her in the stomach, but she didn't seem to notice.

Selphie squinted—the girl had neat features and a uniform that didn't match this place or the other gardens. But she seemed… familiar?

The girl emitted red magic and increased her music pitch. That knocked him over. Another joined them, a man with fighting gloves, and he cast something on the kid before taking to Quistis' side while the girl joined Selphie.

"Sorry about that," the girl said before channeling white magic into Selphie and curing the worst of it. "I'm Deuce. This is Eight."

"This one's in bad shape," said the man. "Where's the hospital?"

"I don't know," Selphie said. "I don't know this place. I was just following Quistis when—"

"We can find someone." Deuce moved to help Quistis to her feet in time for school security to show up. Deuce directed the officers to Maqui. "Do what you will, but keep him alive for us. We'll probably want to recover him later."

That sparked some confusion and argument between the officers and the newcomers. Not like they were gonna listen to strange students from another… wherever they came from.

"Who are you?" Selphie asked once the officers finally left. "I mean, I know your name now, but how did you do that?"

Deuce said, "He's a vessel. They're kinda like cockroaches except you don't need to worry about the innocent soul inside a cockroach."

Quistis refused to let Eight help her. "Vessel? Soul? I assume that relates to how odd he acted?"

"It's complicated," Deuce said. "We can fill you in after you're settled in the hospital and we figure out what's happening on this planet."

"It's caught in a time twist," Eight said. "You two might know something about it."

"Like what Ultimecia did?" Selphie asked.

"Ultimecia?" Deuce asked.

"A witch," Quistis whispered before squinting her eyes shut. "Ugh. I need painkillers."

"And someone to check those bullets," Deuce said. "Or they'll hurt worse later. Follow me."

Selphie went with them. "Ultimecia used time compression to try to make herself live forever or something. But we stopped her."

"Doesn't mean it didn't leave aftereffects," Deuce said.

"We'll let the others know," Eight said. "For now, let's get Noel and these guys resolved."

Quistis stumbled. "What about Noel?"

"We'll try and revive him," Deuce said. "If the Council of the Dead let us. … It's a long story."

* * *

Baralai didn't like to admit that he'd come to see this place as a second home, but when he watched teenaged children spar in the yard and exchange quips like they had an upcoming test instead of a cosmic threat on their doorstep, he couldn't help but humor the thought of staying here a lot longer than he should.

The world's only sun warmed his skin this morning and a cool eastern breeze wafted in. This place didn't carry some of the more alien elements that he found on other places, but there was still something to the air that didn't quite fit in his lungs and the grass felt too soft beneath his feet.

Desch arrived looking worse for wear, but his countenance betrayed his satisfaction. A woman and child trailed behind them, bound with magic and cords and looking for all the world like prisoners brought in to be slaves. Baralai grimaced at the thought that they might see it in such a way.

A portal from Valhalla appeared and let out a salmon-haired girl and a man in what looked like archery gear that greeted Desch before the new girl took Desch's collected energy and glowed brighter for it. Each shard of Bhunivelze brought the Cie vessels one step closer to godhood and brought down Bhunivelze's recoverable power.

"Visitors?" asked Iris, coming up beside him and glancing about the yard. "What's it about this time?"

"Routine collection." Baralai watched Firion and the mages take the new vessels into custody. Paused when he caught a closer look of the child and made out green eyes past the locks of golden hair. "… One moment, please."

Iris made a confused sound before he moved to catch Desch's group. "Shinra?" he asked. "Is that you?"

The kid looked up at him with narrow, angry eyes. "So what?"

Baralai leaned to his level despite his knees protesting. "How did you get taken? Weren't you with Rikku and Paine? Are they okay?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Shinra looked away, messy hair bouncing with the motion. "Why do you care?"

"You know him?" asked Desch.

"Not well enough." Baralai shook his head and straightened. "We'll probably need my friend here to clean him of the madness."

The kid harrumphed. "It's not _madness_, idiot."

"Desch," Baralai said. "Make sure this one stays out of the range of most because he's shown a tendency to stir up emotions where we don't want them."

Shinra growled and Desch led him away.

Baralai fought down a burn of frustration and returned inside. It felt like collecting puzzle pieces only where none of them fit. They fixed Prompto, but how would they find just the right matches for everyone else?

Ace came out to greet his friend from Valhalla. Baralai caught words regarding the friends not managing enough personal time to study and something about protocol. Ace paused before they disappeared inside and called for a "Vanille."

The shard collector looked up from speaking with Gladio and scurried their way. "Yes?"

"This one needs to get cleaned, too." Ace put a hand on Baralai's shoulder.

Baralai waited for Vanille to approach before he gave a slight bow. "Welcome to Saronia, milady."

Ace resumed his conversation with Trey and left them at the door.

"You're the one everyone's talking about?" Vanille asked. "Well, I suppose we talk about a lot of people… but you were one of the first. And one of the longest, by the looks of it."

"I'm honored." Baralai gestured inside and Vanille took a seat near the entryway. The building gained a couple more rooms since its start and he heard they would install a second floor before much longer. But at the rate and style they went, it would look quite haphazard and awkward by the time it finished.

"How long _have_ you had this, then?"

"I couldn't say." He lowered himself into a chair across from her. "It's hard to keep track when you're traveling across different planets with different cycles and time-keeping systems."

"Oh, duh." She flashed a goofy grin and held out a hand. "Can I see?"

He hesitated and put forward his wrist like Desch did. "I don't understand what there is to see."

"Having a celestial mind in your body leaves a lot of hidden surprises. I started hearing dead people after losing mine."

Vanille touched her hand to his and he saw flashes of bells and green, surging light that left a ghost of a tingle down his spine. And with that, the cosmos and its endless pathways threatened to leave him feeling cold and powerless and weak. Muscles lost their strength and he remembered the meaning of physical fatigue.

He held back few enough that Vanille didn't seem to notice, then slumped against the chair and barely kept himself from slipping to the floor.

Vanille's face scrunched up. "That… wasn't a pleasant surprise."

"No, but it's done."

"You should feel like yourself again, at least."

"Is that possible?" He barely uttered the words and didn't think Vanille heard them before she let out a small sigh and pulled her legs up her chest.

"Yes. It was easy for me, but I know Mwynn to be a kinder divinity than her son. You _can _regain yourself, but… it will hurt."

"I'm used to hurt."

"I wish I still had my old magic." Vanille gave him a concerned look. "Are you taking plenty of time to rest?"

"Yes," he lied.

"That's the best remedy. With the madness and the power gone from you, it should only take some soup and sleep to find yourself… well. Not better. But you can find a semblance of normalcy again."

"I think I've found some of that already."

"Yo." Prompto bounced in. "Baralai, I had some questions."

Vanille stood and Baralai followed suit. He still knew his manners, even if every nerve in him tingled and ached. She said, "I should be getting back."

Baralai left Vanille with a farewell before giving his attention to Prompto and drawing on the pitiful remainder of his power to say, "Yes?"

"First of all, how do you feel about using the roof of the Cabin to conduct some practice with aerial combat?"

"I would worry about the structural integrity of our only shelter."

"We wouldn't break anything."

"Maybe you wouldn't."

"I'll keep the others in line."

"Much as I respect and value your skills, Prompto, I don't think controlling people like Palom is included among them."

"What if we don't let Palom join us?"

"… My point rests. Speaking of, have you been sleeping?"

"Sure, why?"

"Because weakness creates openings for possession and we can't afford to lose anyone, including you."

Prompto groaned. "Fine. But it'll pass."

"Will it?"

"Probably?"

Baralai gauged Ace and Trey's attentiveness from their position in the other room—their hushed conversation focused on topics regarding the cosmos and both appeared distracted. Meanwhile, Prompto shifted uncomfortably and would likely find an excuse to leave any moment. "You were changed," Baralai said. "Made into a pawn of the enemy."

Subtle changes to Prompto's posture—frozen fingers, slight twitch in the brow, curl at the corners of his mouth…

Baralai continued, "You didn't even realize at first. It took a long time to find out and when you did, you couldn't look at your friends the same."

"Are we still talking about Bhunivelze?"

"Are we?"

"I don't know, you say some weird things at times."

"Many say that about truth. But perhaps I should rephrase my question: does it matter if it refers to Bhunivelze or not? We share similar stories though it may not feel like it. We both almost served our enemies and we both almost lost our worlds to destruction."

Prompto cleared his throat and Baralai knew he hit home. Let Prompto stir in silence until the man asked, "What if… what if I did want to go back?"

Another moment. Baralai struggled to stand straight for the fatigue tugging at the corners of his consciousness and he missed the enabling power of Bhunivelze's shards. … Or, having more of them. "Do you?"

"… It hurts."

"It does for all of us."

"Yeah, but it _didn't _hurt before." Prompto refused to meet his eyes. "And I didn't worry about what others thought."

"Because Bhunivelze didn't."

Prompto's quiet served as its own confirmation. Baralai heaved a long sigh and gestured for him to take a seat. Prompto did so.

"You don't want to be here?" Baralai asked.

"I don't want to hate walking every day."

"And you'd rather go back to destroying worlds?"

"No. But we didn't do that much destroying, anyway."

"Then what did you do?"

"Collect, mostly. I think."

Such seemed the story of all possessees. "And what was your plan for the Guild?"

"Either take or dispose, depending on the person."

"And who was meant for what?"

Prompto furrowed his brow and pressed his lips into a fine line. "I don't remember."

"Bhunivelze works as we speak and furthers his own scheme." Baralai leaned forward. "We make a show of preparing and it remains only a show if we can't summon the strength to revive these memories we have."

"He probably took them with him."

"He can't." Baralai gripped his temple against a forming headache. "He shouldn't. But it depends on the connections of those memories to the heart, which he can't reach. The emotion of it, all that anger and all his schemes, they leaked out of him without purpose, so he couldn't just _take _them."

"Then why can't we remember? He can mess with the mind, so why wouldn't that override the emotions?"

"I fought for every thought I still have and I know others can do the same. Did the same." Baralai watched Prompto struggle to think, barely kept focus going by the shifting of his hands. Perhaps he retreated to another place, or maybe he slipped into the old nightmares that plagued him before recovery. The ones they repressed and pretended not to acknowledge. The ones that Bhunivelze must have intended as reminders.

"Bhunivelze sent you here for a reason," Baralai said. "What was that reason?"

"I don't remember—"

"I _know _he wanted someone. Was it me? The twins? Firion? Or the children? You remember, you just don't realize it yet." Baralai stood despite the agony in his feet and crossed the distance to kneel to look Prompto in the eyes. "Please. For all our sakes, you must know that he wanted to take at least one person from our camp."

"He didn't predict who would survive the process."

"No, but he hoped. He held out for some of the more efficient vessels. He saw value in ways we didn't. Who matched that ideal?"

"I thought he wanted purity."

"To him, purity as he defines it is efficient. And you match that ideal in some ways, but there must be something else to it."

"I was… the best choice out of three. I already knew—"

"Vulnerability." Baralai licked dry lips and hated Bhunivelze. Then used that hate to remember how the creature thought. "It knew you as a weapon of destruction and chaos. It found experience with confusion and desired that for itself and its own ends. What did you do?"

"I—I didn't do anything. I was made to be a weapon, but I left."

"But the genetic makeup is there all the same." Thoughts raced faster than he followed. "Is that a commonality between us? He finds vessels familiar to what he desires and capitalizes on that?"

"I'm not a weapon."

"You are. I see it now, that's what we all are. We fooled ourselves to think we could ever fit in a group as what we found. The Guild could never be our home and yet we blend in anyway. The hidden traps in a crowd of heroes."

"Are you saying we should give up?"

"Only in the short term." Baralai stopped. "And only you. We might want to go back, but there's nothing for us there. Do you understand? We all walk shallow waters together."

"You're confusing me."

"We're destined to go back eventually, and We can use that. We can do what he wants before he expects it."

"That doesn't just help him?"

"Not if we take the right precautions. Come." Baralai moved and wished it didn't hurt so much. "I should teach you what I know. This isn't the first time I've dealt with possession."


	8. Act 1, Chapter 8

How dull this world became without him. No earthquakes to tear the land asunder, no fire to burn away at meaningless cries, and no screams to sing him to sleep. In fact, the place looked positively _greener _since he last saw the place.

Not that he slept anyway but curse these fools who shunned his offer to help like it was some disgusting child offering them a poor dinner.

Kefka twisted into the shadows with the comforting reminder that at least people here would see him. He bided his time and he would wait for the opportune moment, but when it came he'd remember the soothing cries of panicked mothers and wailing infants.

And yet this dingy little alley held no throne appropriate to his status, nor a pedestal to flaunt his majestic presence. How would his esper girl find him without any pointers?

He left his corner and strolled off to find his sweetest treasure.

And stopped short when he caught sight of that other girl that came to tango with him at the tower. The _little _one, with the sketchbook, from the village of liars and cowards!

He leaned over her shoulder to see what she drew and found green fields. Rays of sunshine. That wouldn't do at all, not what she could capture a good memory of his times.

"Prissy and prancy and all sorts of idiocy." Kefka reached forward and tapped a ghostly finger in the wet paint. Felt none of it, of course, but the paint did react and flatten at his touch. She retried the stroke only to be interrupted again.

He did that a few dozen more times before he got bored. Her paint was not worth his time! Of which he had an infinite amount. That was how not-worth-it it was. Besides, he already spelled out his name and anyone with half a brain would see it, which meant no one ever would, which was immensely infuriating.

If this little brat of a girl couldn't see him, or his artwork, he'd find someone who could.

Terra didn't wander this part of town, that was clear. On the other hand, there was that little boy staring at him from across the cobbled ground.

Kefka joined him. "You've seen enough dead, haven't you, little brat?"

Not so little as he might like, given the boy worked among the treasonous traitors. But he saw Kefka and that meant something about the state of his heart.

The boy looked for another minute before he climbed like a beast off the boxes he sat on.

Kefka followed him as the brat raced down the streets to some dingy building in a town of dingy buildings.

The beast closed the door behind him but Kefka strolled through anyway. What terrible manners, on his own world, no less.

"Kefka." The beast said to—ah! The Figaro twins! Spectacular. Beast held the little bigger one's hand, pointing towards his Magnanimousness himself.

"Well, well, if it hasn't been half-a-five-dozen dead people since I've had the displeasure of seeing your faces," Kefka said.

Sabin crouched, but didn't focus on what mattered. "What about him, Gau?"

The beast just kept pointing to Kefka. Sheesh, why did he bother with such imbeciles when he hadn't made an inch of progress toward Terra?

He blinked forward and shoved himself into the beast's brainpan.

The beast screamed—what a delicious sound! Kefka pounded further in and forced his way through ragged memories to find the wretched instincts of a savage. "Can't even pretend to grin and bear it, hm?"

Oh, that sentence traveled straight out of Gau's mouth.

Incredible. He should have done this ages ago! Not that he had the option, thanks to some uptight pricks back in hell. Good thing they were so busy with their little PR issue.

Kefka forced himself to the front of the mind, taking the reins of this little beast. Only to find himself pinned. He forced open his new eyes to find the irresponsible pair of brothers forcing him against the wall.

Kefka slunk back into the recesses of Gau's mind. He was in now, and the poor little underdeveloped mind of the doll would have a rough time forcing him out. Especially with the weakened state of his heart. With this emotion center as rotted as it was, no one could force Kefka out.

Gau breathed hard and looked around but couldn't figure it out in his poor processing power what happened. He didn't struggle against his captors. Kefka could be patient. Wait for them to do the wise thing and release the child.

Sabin grit his teeth, still holding the beast down. "That bastard's come back from the dead. Thought they had some kind of system in place to make sure this wouldn't happen."

"If they do, it's broken." Edgar relaxed his grip. "Kefka, where is Gau?"

"I… Gau…"

Sabin twitched. "If that's true, then where's Kefka?"

Gau looked around with a sumptuous hint of desperation. The limbs of this gangly beast had muscle to them. Lean, but enough for anything Kefka could ever want.

Gau said. "Not see."

"He can't be gone."

Sabin relaxed enough for Kefka to break through and squirm straight out of his grip. He bounced away with a dexterity that he never knew in his own body.

Ooh, knives! Two of them!

Sabin lunged for him, but he was too late. Kefka danced the body onto the table and snatched his weaponry. One looked like it was for opening letters. He flipped that one into the air and held it to his own neck. The other was cruder. For food and dirtier work.

Kefka barely contained his glee. "Now this is the kind of vacation I could get used to!"

Baby King Edgar was the first to speak up. "What do you want?"

"Fun, what else?" He made a show of thinking, keeping the knife against the neck. It almost felt good. To feel with a physical form, one he didn't even worry about hurting. This was just a vacation, after all. He could wear and tear as much as he wanted. "You might know, where's the girl you are so intent on hiding from me?"

They shared a glance. "You mean Terra?" Edgar asked.

"You've forgotten how to play this little game you loved so much." He flipped the steak knife and sliced his own thigh. "Somehow ever dumber than you used to be."

"Stop!" Sabin pled.

"Let's not—" His letter-knife hand flinched towards his neck. Not of his control, that was for sure.

That was a nice, sharp knife. Maybe it wasn't just for opening letters. He forced that pesky will back down, but not before his neck stung.

How…

Unforgiveable.

Anger rose, broiling straight through the rotted emotion center, filling what empty void there was with nothing but Kefka's hate.

"Wasn't planning to cut my own neck just yet. This doll doesn't know how to sit still."

"That's not yours!" Sabin took a step forward. Geez, give a god five seconds to make sure he was still the guy in charge.

"Now, now. Let's get back to the question. Yes, I mean Terra, who else would I care about?"

"How are you here?" Edgar asked. "We were told that you could never crawl out of your worm tunnel and find your way back here."

Kefka split a grin at the thought. The golden lord and the red timemaster wouldn't be busy with the lost little girl for too long. Be following him soon enough. Which meant there wasn't enough time to get lost in these weeds. "Cute. You think you can ever be rid of me? This is my world, Figaros, and it's always gonna be my world."

"Funny. Figured if you wanted a world for yourself, you'd take better care of it."

"It's mine, and the only reason for it to be mine is to have fun with it."

The door opened. Correction—the soon-to-be-obliterated-and-dragged-into-hell-with-him door opened. That dumb little painter girl from before entered.

The doll seized up inside. He needed his own body, that was for damned sure.

Kefka shot a warning through his skull and the doll slunk back to the shadows.

"Edgar, Sabin, I—" She went stiff like an Esper getting its power sucked out on his operating table.

Edgar snapped, "Relm, get out of here!"

She didn't leave. Instead dropped her painting with his signature. "He's here."

Edgar moved to stand between her and Kefka like it mattered.

"Terra isn't here anymore." Sabin clenched big fists. "She's been travelling to other worlds."

"That puts a damper on my vacation." He tapped his leg with the pointy end of the steak knife and Sabin's palpable horror almost made him feel better. "Any idea where she went?"

"No."

Kefka rubbed the blunt of the blade against the dripping blood, painting it pretty.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Edgar held a hand out in front of the girly. She peeked out from behind him like a curious infant.

"A little respect would be a start. I come all this way, I don't even see any sign of me."

"You expect a tapestry?" Sabin asked. While Edgar covered the girl, Sabin inched before the baby king.

Kefka raised the steak knife to the doll's face and cut a line from the left side of the forehead, down the left eyelid. He'd have to stop by later to see what it looked like after healing. "Honestly, you should pay me for my artwork. Which one, you may ask? Eh, I'll leave that to you to decide."

Sabin jumped forward. Kefka danced to the side and finished sliding the knife down to the chin. Then stopped on a chair up against the wall. "You really have forgotten how to play. What'll I do about these uneven lines? I can't charge you less, since you were the one to mess it up."

Sabin yelled, "This isn't a game!"

"It is if you're bored enough. And with you all undoing what I've done, there's nothing to bask in!"

The girl fought to get past Sabin. "You son of a bitch!"

With his initial across the doll's face, Kefka wasn't sure what else there was to do here. He didn't have the time to murder everyone, after all.

Kefka eyed the handle of the blade, then the girl that wrestled with Sabin. He threw the steak knife, covered in grease and blood, and felt a twitch caused by that _damned _beast of a doll.

The knife missed by inches and pinned the girl to Sabin.

Girl screamed and Sabin pulled her off.

"Edgar, get her out of here!" Sabin lurched forward. Kefka pressed his remaining knife to Gau's neck and considered killing him then and there.

Eh, he could come back for more fun times.

Instead he threw the other hand up, back against the wall, and slammed the knife into the palm.

Then kicked the chair out from under him.

Screams throbbed and Kefka laughed. It sounded almost like himself despite his host's bizarre vocal chords and Kefka caught them fading to screams before he vanished from this world.

* * *

Cid Haze rocked in his chair that overlooked the field of world travelers. Some practiced magic, others sparred with blades, and others still played games of chance and draw. An idyllic scene, given the warm afternoon sun and spotty clouds. Some of their guests wore extra layers despite the balmy weather and others stripped to what teetered on the edge of indecent to keep breathing.

Given all the construction that kept up on the Cottage, the only ones that stayed inside were Ace, Trey, and Prompto. The former two, they liked to discuss things about some "Valhalla" and "Historia" like some scholars they were. Prompto, though… Cid worried about him. He showed such energy after they brought him back with Iris and Gladio that to see him so subdued ignited a nagging concern in Cid's chest like someone pricked him with a needle and left the wound to bleed.

When Prompto emerged, Cid asked, "Sure you're ready?"

"What do you mean?"

"Talking to these corrupted kids—won't it bring up bad memories?"

"Oh." Prompto adjusted that handgun at his side. "Probably."

The kid all but cried the first time they brought him out of that haze of his and refused to meet with ex-possessees for over a week. "I suppose best'n I could do is come with."

"You shouldn't—"

"Chocobo shit." Cid hefted himself from his chair despite protesting limbs and an aching back. "I want to help you with this, son."

Prompto shifted and looked away. "… Thanks."

Cid followed him into the basement they carved out below the Cabin and found the two children collected by Desch and Terra. Krile sat on her bed, knees up to her chin and arms wrapped underneath while little Shinra dozed on his. Without their shards, the two looked a touch more like the children they should be. Save for the bandages, of course.

"Got some questions for you two," Prompto announced before taking a chair and swinging it toward the center of the room. "I'm sure you're not tired of that."

"We can't say anything," Krile muttered. "Why not leave us alone?"

"I think you know the answer to that one," Cid said. "Honestly, I'd love nothing better, but this'll turn out better for you two as well if we can get a leg up on that god you follow."

"We don't follow Bhunivelze," said Shinra, though his voice muffled against his sheets. "We obey."

"Obedience is safest." Krile looked up at Cid with large eyes. "You're putting everyone at risk by fighting."

Prompto cleared his throat. "You two are still connected, right?"

"Yes," Krile said. "In the most important ways."

"So you remember what your goals are?"

"Yes."

"But we're not saying anything," Shinra said. He rolled over to face them and Cid flinched at the branching scars that reached from forehead to chin to fingertips. "You're wasting your time."

"We'll be the judges of that," Cid said.

Prompto turned to Krile. "You wanted to start a war on Ivalice?"

"… No."

"Then why did you attack the diplomat?"

"Because I wanted to… play."

Prompto cocked his head and asked, "How old are you?"

"Ten."

"Try fourteen," Cid said. "Or older."

Krile pouted. "Fine. Fifteen."

"I know kids your age when I see them," Cid said. "Now, you've corrected some of your information, how about you go on with what you were doing on this Ivalice planet?"

"I thought that man was evil."

"We know you wanted a war," Prompto said. "Why bother hiding it?"

"Because she's not an idiot," Shinra said.

Krile pursed her lips and curled up tighter. Some squirrels that found their way in shimmied up the bed and scurried about her. "You can't do anything to us. You won't. Us Warriors of Light are just fulfilling our duty, after all."

Cid took the other chair and sat by Krile's bed. "We don't believe in forcing anything around here and the same rule applies to you kids. But you'll also suffer if you let this Bhunivelze have his way."

"Suffering is temporary," Shinra said. "Death is forever."

Prompto shifted. Cid pretended not to notice and said, "Is it death you all want? That's not what most beings of Light desire."

"No," Krile said. "Death is a waste. But it's necessary in order to make everyone ready for order. They won't accept it otherwise."

"Order?" Cid said. "That sound familiar to you, Prompto?"

He nodded.

"Krile," Shinra said. "You're playing into their trap."

"Shh! I'm trying my best here!"

Shinra huffed and turned away again.

"Bhunivelze's planned for all of you," she said. "Every planet and person in the galaxy. But I don't remember all of them so I can't tell you!"

"Do you remember this one?" Cid asked. "Does he think about this planet much?"

"Krile!"

She threw her hands up as much as her chain allowed. "I don't know! He never told me that one!"

"The loss of shards," Prompto said. "What did that change?"

"Nothing!" Shinra bolted into a sitting position. "Stop talking all of you!"

"You know about that, too, hm?" Cid asked.

"No! Yes! Just—just stop talking!" Shinra looked at Prompto. "You betrayed all of us, didn't you?"

Prompto gave Cid an odd look. "Yes."

"Then I hope they kill you first and make it slow."

"And if I wish I didn't hear that coming out of your mouth," Cid said. "By the Crystals, we'd better keep this god out of kids' brains if it's gonna ruin their manners like this."

Footsteps down the stairs and Porom joined them. "Any luck?"

"Only as much as you would expect," Prompto said.

Porom said, "We just need to try harder is all."

"We've been trying as hard as we can," Cid said. "The only thing we haven't done is string 'em up by their toes and interrogate them until they cry for mercy."

"That's not happening," Porom said.

"I know it's not, my dear, but my point stands. We've tried almost everything under the sun."

Porom put a hand on her hip. "Not _everything_."

"Again, we could string them up—"

"I mean there has to be something that'll work that isn't that. Keep trying."

Cid heaved a sigh and watched Porom leave before turning back to Prompto. "Such is our burden, I suppose."

"She's wrong," Shinra said. "I've told you a million times."

"Torture doesn't sound so bad," Prompto said. "It's not like they'll mind it as much with Bhunivelze in them."

"Hey!" Shinra said.

Cid shook his head. "Not much point to beating this thing if we become like it, right?"

"… Right," Prompto said.

Krile betrayed a breath of relief. The squirrels stilled.

Prompto said, "I do know a couple of tricks, but I doubt they'd work on them while still attached."

"Cheater," Shinra said. "Dirty, lying cheaters."

A click sounded and Krile got a hand free. The squirrels scurried about and focused on the other hand. Cid jumped to his feet and Prompto dove at the bed. Krile screamed at the attack. They had to call in some of the others before they got Krile subdued again.

Cid tried to pretend these kids didn't scare him. But if anything convinced him to stop Bhunivelze, it was these darned messes.

* * *

Porom paused at the sight of Firion training Vaan and Yuj with Setzer guiding in the practice and bit her lip at the sight of them going at it like their lives depended on it. Firion had them redo certain techniques again and again until their fingers bled and worse than that, no one seemed to mind it. They almost… enjoyed it? Though Vaan broke away shortly after she arrived and left for the Cabin.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked Firion during a lapse. "It looks brutal."

"So it must be. Whether it's another country, another world, a ragtag mob, or a corrupted god, they must be ready to face whatever we face."

"But surely they don't have to push themselves so far?"

"Would you rather they put their lives in the hands of their enemies?"

Porom thought a moment and shook her head.

Firion offered a tight smile. "It's all we can do to keep the corrupted at bay and it's critical that we stay a step ahead. Don't worry, though—no one's dying today."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Porom watched Setzer guide Yuj through a sequence and imagined one of them falling. Imagined Palom or Leonora suffering at the hands of one possessed. "Give them a break soon, okay?"

Firion didn't respond before Porom returned to looking for Arc. The boy was thoughtful for his age, but still so distractible.

The yard was large enough for practice, but not so big that she couldn't push herself with a few assisted leaps to cross the length of it. The cabin and nearby river were the only other two places anyone around here used, so she started with the river because usually it was Palom or Leonora that pulled him away even though she could swear the two were off somewhere else like they tended to do.

The smell of electric magic hinted of work done to the south and she followed it past the river and toward the forest whose doorstep they camped on. It didn't take long to find Leonora, Palom, and Arc all fussing around with spells and small wormholes. They got Arc to the point of casting small breaks in space, but it would take time to get him as proficient as they were.

… Though he still caught on a lot faster than he should.

Arc took a sphere of water and froze it before tossing it at Leonora, who melted it back down and used a protect on it before throwing it to him. A game? Palom didn't participate in whatever it was, distracted as he was by the wormholes and gauging stability versus distance, etc.

Porom moved to catch their attention before something exploded between them in a burst of electric fire. Arc laughed and Leonora shrieked. Palom didn't react at first, but after some prodding from Leonora, he formed a pile of snow that engulfed her and Arc.

Porom wished Baralai allowed alcohol. Sometimes she felt like a frazzled parent trying to keep these children under control. Nevertheless, she rounded her shoulders and approached because work had to be done eventually.

"Isn't it about time we updated Baralai on our progress?" she called.

Arc and Leonora shook themselves free of snow, using a combination of magic and hand-swiping to get the stuff off. Arc moved faster than Leonora and rushed to Porom's side. "We've found a potential fix for the jitter," he said. "I swear, we weren't wasting time!"

"You were," Palom said without looking up from his work. "Don't act like it's a bad thing."

"Well, it isn't _good_," Porom said. "We've got Bhunivelze out there doing who-knows-what and we're just sitting here having missile fights?"

"Not sitting," Leonora said. "No one's sitting."

"Not yet," Palom said.

Arc dipped his head. "I'll get back to work."

"As you both should," Porom said with a pointed look to Leonora. "Let's not allow the enemy a chance to get further ahead."

"It's not gonna make much of a difference in the end," Palom said. "With the way time and space work, we can hop to the exact point we need and skip the pressure of finishing before Bhunivelze. That's how I took an entire vacation on Spira before meeting up with you again. Not to mention, if he wanted to kill us, he would have done so years ago."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Porom said. "Arc, please don't listen to him. Leonora does enough of that."

Arc pursed his lips. "I don't know about—"

"Don't do it." Porom put a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to his level—which wasn't so low. "I don't want you falling into the same traps, okay?"

"None of us do," Palom said. Despite keeping his eyes on his work, he took on a terse tone. "Unless you don't want me teaching him how to avoid said traps?"

Leonora put up her hands. "It's okay, I can keep Arc under control."

"I'm not a child," Arc said. "Not anymore, at least."

"Leonora, I don't know that you can keep _yourself_ under control," Porom said with a meaningful look toward Palom. Leonora furrowed her brow, likely confused because for the love of Ramuh that boy took all the sense from her head. "But fine. I'll leave you to it and report to Baralai myself. What can I tell him?"

"Portals are affected by static," Arc said. "We've found a correlation between magical interference and instability, aggravated by—"

"So we've made minimal progress?"

Leonora cut in, "We've better established our understanding of setup and duration. If he wants a completion of the project, it'll be a while."

"Good enough." Porom waved a hand. "Carry on."

She left the three to their own, though there remained silence behind her as she took off back to the Cabin where Baralai chose to linger. Most everyone else would visit the city and study or train in the fields or befriend other travelers—Vaan was their resident expert there—but Baralai preferred not to leave the Cabin.

Said habit left her with an odd sense of discomfort, but she tried not to judge him based on that alone.

* * *

Arc listened to Palom's whistling while Leonora prepared her next shot. She and Arc practiced with the back and forth of their missiles. There hung a heaviness to the air about them, but Arc couldn't say where it came from.

"Porom's taken on a lot of responsibility," Leonora said. "I bet she could lead the Guild if she wanted to."

"I'll bet she wants to," Palom said.

Leonora deflated and hesitated before passing Arc the shot again. "What about you, Palom? Do you want to lead?"

"I don't want the responsibility, and I don't want her to have it. Neither of us were made to be leaders, you know."

"Leonora seems to be," Arc said. "Would you take the lead if they offered?"

Leonora switched the element to fire and lobbed it. "I've never thought about that."

"You'd do better than any of us," Palom said before standing. "I'm going to go freeze a lake. Don't burn yourselves."

As he left, Arc caught the ball and froze it into crystallized fire. Then dropped it when he saw Leonora wiping at her face and sniffling. She shook and covered her face.

"Um." He looked around him in the vain hope of finding Porom. "Is something wrong?"

Leonora shook her head and wrestled her breathing under control. "No, it's just—"

She sobbed and pressed her face into her hands.

Arc swallowed and took slow steps toward her, mind spinning. "Can I help? If you're hurt, I know some white magic and—You can cast white magic. It's not that. Stupid. Um… can I ask what it's about?"

Leonora hiccupped and looked at him with reddened eyes. "I just wish those two would get along!"

Thoughts reeled to imagine what brought that on but Arc didn't think a history lesson would help Leonora. "The twins?"

"Yes." Leonora took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes. "Good grief, I shouldn't dump this baggage on you."

"I'm okay with it."

"I just—I love Palom and I love Porom, but they don't—they don't love _each other_."

"I don't know about that." Arc put out an arm and Leonora took him in a hug. "I know I don't always get along with Luneth, but that doesn't mean I don't love him. And… we don't always understand each other thanks to his being fae and all that… But siblings seem to have a habit of dragging each other down."

"But they've been doing it for _years_!"

"… Without ever making peace?"

"They did it once recently before going right back to hating each other."

"… Oh."

Leonora pulled away and patted his head. "But it's fine. I can handle it."

"You shouldn't have to."

"But someone does. Maybe we can work together and change their minds? I think Palom likes you."

"Not as much as you, though. I doubt I'd make much difference."

"I don't think he likes me that much."

"… Doesn't he?"

"I mean, we respect each other? But it's just being partners."

"And that isn't liking you a lot?"

"Not… in the right way."

"… Oh." Arc furrowed his brow. "I see what you mean. I think. Have you talked to him about it? Refia says that helps."

Leonora shook her head. "I don't want to ruin what we have now."

"How would that ruin it?"

"If he doesn't think the same. Which… I don't think he does."

Arc hummed and swept off a boulder before taking a seat. "I doubt he'd be offended, at least."

"You don't know Palom, then." Leonora sat beside him and Arc couldn't help admiring the golden shimmer to her hair and the elegant cut of her robes. How could Palom _not_ like her? "He has a bit of a temper. Not like he used to, but he freaks out when he doesn't know what to do."

"A temper?"

"Not—! He doesn't hurt me or anything! Point is, he and Porom put each other on edge and that's not going to work if we plan to keep our guild together through this mess."

"Then let's fix them. We can bring them together, can't we?"

Leonora offered him a hopeful smile and put a hand on his. "We can. Thanks, Arc."

"I just want to help."

"… So do I."

* * *

Baralai traced a line between the pawns Vaan laid out and counted the distance in units. They prepared for a siege on the Cabin like it was guaranteed and Baralai counted on that. Not because Bhunivelze would ever target their humble headquarters, but because it provided purpose to their training and a solid course of action for their ragtag army of travelers.

"Wouldn't that just open the mages for attack?" Vaan asked, still breathing hard from his rounds in the yard.

"It would," Baralai said, "but that's what I count on. If we can trick the enemy into putting themselves forward like that, we can bring more weapons in from behind. Not to mention that we might find more overlap between our mages and fighters with Yuj training under Refia and Setzer's odd mix of skills."

"Oh. Would they think of that?"

Strategy in battle was always Nooj's area and Baralai didn't spend enough time with him in the war room to pick up everything he needed. Thinking back now, he wished he thought to spend less time reading and more time studying tactics.

"Basch always focused on numbers," Penelo said from her position by the door. "Clustering as many people as possible on as little people as possible. Can we assume a large body and create a habit of looking for the mage and taking them out first, etcetera?"

The door opened and Porom stepped through. "Sorry to interrupt, but I talked to the other mages and they said it'll be a while before we can give you anything on the portals. Given my hopes of having that ready are dashed and gone, how could we approach practice over the coming weeks without them?"

"Depends on what we can do without portals." Baralai stood and stretched, though his limbs protested. Bit back a groan at the pain in his back and straightened.

"More of the same?" Vaan asked. "Man, I'm so sick of Firion's drills! He just made Yuj puke! Can't we find something else to do?"

Baralai took in the scattered pawns on the makeshift map, where the mages remained close to the Cabin and the magic indicators scattered about them. "How do we feel about evasion?"

"As a whole?" Penelo asked. "Or as individuals? Because I trust myself better than I trust the party."

"Evasion as a whole shouldn't matter," Porom said. "Right? I mean, I doubt Bhunivelze's just going to come in and lob fireballs around like Palom."

"He does that?" Vaan asked.

Penelo furrowed her brow. "I haven't seen it."

"You're right," Baralai said. "He likely won't attack us as a group. But neither is he likely to come in peace next time we face him. It's best that we prepare for as many scenarios as possible in the hopes of getting one right."

"Wait," Vaan said. "Is this just a wild goose chase?"

"It's always been like that," Penelo said. "That's what we agreed on what we left."

Vaan frowned. "But Baralai had the guy inside him? Don't we have _some _idea of what he's gonna do?"

Penelo looked at Baralai with what he could only assume to be expectation. "Some," she said. "But he changes all the time, doesn't he?"

"He does," Baralai said at length. "He's shown himself as more of an opportunist than a strategist."

"So predicting his every move is out of the question," Porom said. "Let's make ourselves into an opportunity, then."

"And _draw _him here?" Vaan asked. "That sounds stupid, but also right. Who do we offer up as a sacrifice?"

"We're not sacrificing anyone," Penelo said. "I assume that means creating a source of power to attract him?"

Porom said, "We've got vessels in our basement now. Wouldn't that catch his attention?"

"Not necessarily," Baralai said. "Especially if they're not linked. Those still connected might provide some lure, but he's not much of one for revisiting failed plans."

"That's just sick," Vaan said.

"It takes one to know one," Baralai said. "It's a bad habit of some of us to not see beyond the potential use of a person."

Penelo rolled her eyes. "No need to be dramatic, Baralai. We all know you see more than that."

"Not _that _much more," Vaan said. "You know, to be fair."

Baralai shook his head—being amongst these people only dropped his guard. "I doubt Hilda agrees with you."

Vaan said, "Hilda's cool, but she's got this sort of tunnel vision, you? She only sees the goal."

"Like some of us," Penelo said. "You're not one to talk about tunnel vision, Vaan."

"Being one to have said vision, shouldn't that make me more of an expert?"

Porom waved a hand. "Let's get back to the point, please. What do we develop this week? Our melee fighters need work in formation and our magic users don't all know synergy. We've got competing habits in mystic consumption and some recruits are more eager than others for blood."

"You have a good handle on the group, then," Baralai said. "How about you tell me what it is we should focus on?"

Porom flushed and stepped back. "Well, we haven't put the fighters with the casters yet. Maybe we can accustom them to each other?"

"Sounds like a good start to me." Baralai gestured. "Vaan, Penelo, you help Porom put together a plan while I go get my daily rant from someone who hates me."

"Who—?" Vaan started before Penelo grabbed him by the arm and dragged him toward the door. "Hey!"

Porom lingered and cast him an odd look before leaving with the others.


	9. Act 1, Chapter 9

Irvine twisted rope around itself in circles and formed a coil about… an inch tall? The lacing they provided only stretched so long. Around him, Quistis and Selphie talked about Zell while the newcomers talked about some "paradox energy" that encircled the planet. Honestly, Irvine only cared about what Quistis and Selphie had to say.

Selphie shook her head. "Still not talking. I hoped you would change that."

"I already tried and failed."

"This kind of thing takes more than one try, you know."

Irvine undid the coil and started again. Zell remained in the hospital, cold and bitter from the betrayal. Or so Irvine assumed, given that Zell seemed plenty capable of coping when Irvine visited him the other day.

… Or week. He lost track of time in that cell.

"Hey," said one of the newcomers, a girl with curled bangs and a ribbon in her tied hair. "You seem troubled."

"Why ever would that be?" Irvine asked and failed to keep the bite out of his voice.

"It's a sucky situation for your planet, but we're here to help!"

"I don't care about the planet."

"Oh." The girl took a seat beside him. "Then what is it?"

Irvine kept twisting. "I care about my friends that I hurt. You wouldn't happen to cure that kind of thing, would you?"

"I don't think so. But we can take you with us?"

"Dare I ask what good that would do?"

"Clear your head. And keep you safe while your friends deal with everything here. They said you have a price on your head, so maybe it would be easier for everyone if you disappeared for a bit. As a friend would say, run now and face it later."

"I'm not a big fan of running."

"And that makes it the wrong choice?"

He paused his string-fiddling and remembered meeting Zell. Remembered not wanting to feel the pain he felt at Zell's introduction of himself. Selphie's warm welcome like she spoke with a stranger. "Not necessarily."

"Do it, Irvine," Quistis said. Irvine looked up to see her watching them. Selphie spoke with Cater and a handful of newcomers. "Let us handle things here for now."

"I want to help."

"I know you do, but this is something you'd best stay out of for all our sakes. We'll avenge you and Zell, I promise."

"It's not about vengeance." Irvine stood. "It's about justice."

"We'll make it happen regardless." Quistis came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "You handle you."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Selphie said. "We've got something!"

Cater turned to her friends. "We're gonna steal Noel's body from Galbadia. What about you?"

They said something about researching the time damage. Irvine pulled the lace out again and Quistis put a hand on his to stop him. "We'll figure it out," she said. "Trust me?"

"I trust you, Quistis. Don't need to ask."

"And yet you show a certain determination to be sullen and I've never seen that before. Not in you. What's wrong?"

Irvine paused in his twisting and heaved a sigh. "I can't _not _blame myself for what happened and if Zell blames me, too, then I can't live with this. I'm supposed to protect the country, not tear it apart like a hooligan."

"Squall will clear your name if it's the last thing he does."

"Maybe officially, but people are always gonna wonder. This'll follow me the rest of my life no matter what I do."

"So, go with Cater and the others. Maybe you'll find a world better suited to you."

"No way am I leaving you guys."

"If it'll make you happier—"

"It won't!" Irvine shoved the lace back in his pocket. "I'm not going without you! Any of you!"

"It's the best thing, Irvine."

"I know that, I just—I don't want to."

"From the looks of things, they can take you back whenever you want. Who knows? Maybe hanging out with these travelers could do you good. If it doesn't kill you, of course."

There was no humor to her voice and every word sounded forced, yet there was a determination to her eyes that told him she wouldn't back down. "Is it that bad?" he asked.

She nodded. "I don't trust the gardens, even if I trust Squall. Things are about to get messy and I'll rest easier knowing you aren't at the center of the storm."

"I'll leave you all to handle it alone."

"We all didn't get framed for murder."

"Not just framed."

"And you're not helping your case. Go with Cater."

Irvine found no words to argue further, so he slid her hand from him and gave a flick of a salute like it didn't pain him to give in. "I'll trust you to hold the fort for me."

He didn't give Quistis time to retort before he slipped away and steeled himself for the coming war.

He could run one more time.

* * *

Quistis worked with Irvine to convince him to leave and Eight watched them argue until the latter reluctantly agreed and spoke with Cinque. They broke rules to smuggle people like him off-world, but if it was to slow down Bhunivelze's progress, then it was a price Eight was willing to pay.

Cater, on the other hand, remained quiet as they discussed tactics to find and resolve the paradox issue. Eight never knew Cater to be so sullen, so he pulled her aside and said, "You're upset."

Cater cast him an annoyed look. "So what?"

"Is it about Noel?"

"What if it is?"

"We have a long and difficult journey ahead." Eight gestured about them. "We're surrounded by paradox energy and there's no telling how we're going to save this planet from itself. If something is eating at you, we should get that resolved."

"Thanks for your consideration."

"I'm worried about you, Cater."

She regarded him with surprise. "Are you really?"

"Again, we're facing a lot of complications right now. Is this about Noel?"

"… Yes."

"What's bothering you?"

"He's dead is what's bothering me."

"Even though we can bring him back?"

"Keyword being 'can.'" Cater folded her arms and watched the others hunt for clues. Mog zipped about the place faster than a dog faced with dinner. "Even if we get him back, I could have prevented this whole fiasco in the first place. Now, I don't blame myself like Seven, because I know better."

"Good."

"What bothers me is that I couldn't give that spirit a piece of my mind!"

Eight hesitated. "What?"

"I'd kill for a chance to turn her inside out and wear her for a glove." Cater punched her open palm. "Shoot her in the eyes first, then make her into a freaking honeycomb starting with the feet and saving the face for last!"

"Spirit. Cater, it wasn't Bhunivelze that killed Noel?"

"Oh, it was Bhunivelze, alright. But I could have worked around it if it was just him! No, there was someone else working with him! I saw the body of the girl they used and now she's nowhere to be found!"

Eight frowned. "How? Did you get to the pawns?"

"Seifer's gang. You don't know them—I think they disappeared recently, too. But that bitch wreaked some havoc before running off with Bhunivelze! The guy's connected to the Void, by the looks of it!"

"Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"Because it's bad!" Cater shoved away from him. "Because the Void means we're screwed! Because we're in way over our heads and Mwynn was an idiot to think we could do this!"

"We can still fulfill our objective."

"How? _How_? It's the _Void _and it's just merged with Bhunivelze's chosen vessel! We're fighting a broken target without a full roster!"

"One step at a time." Eight noticed Serah react to something he didn't see. "We'll do what we can here and update Queen as soon as we get back to Valhalla."

"For all the good it'll do," Cater said.

"Yes. For all the good it will do. Cater, do you remember when Queen skinned her knee in the Skirmish of the Hills? She didn't stop moving until we finished because it doesn't matter if we can or can't. Overthinking it will just distract us from—"

"What are you talking about?" Cater asked.

"I'm saying that you shouldn't worry about whether we can do it or not because that's pointless in the end. All we can do is try our best regardless."

"No, what are you saying about Queen skinning her knee?"

"Maybe you didn't notice, but—"

"It would be impossible not to notice Queen taking any hit. Eight, you have to be remembering wrong, because she came out of that untouched."

"I doubt it. But that's beside the point."

"Fine. What's your point?"

"That we have to focus on what we can do, not what anyone else thinks we can do."

Cater nodded, though she didn't look convinced. Eight knew better than to push it, so he let her leave, but not without wondering how she managed to miss Queen skinning her knee.

* * *

He stumbled through a haze. He gave up on finding clarity again because every time he thought his view might clear, someone poked him again and he descended further into confusion. He couldn't think straight through the fog and he wondered why Bhunivelze's power didn't break him free of it.

"Five minutes," said someone beside him. "That's a record."

"Whatever it is that burns that stuff," said another, "I'd love for the Headmaster to encapsulate it into a vial of super serum or something."

The Headmaster. Maqui was supposed to kill him, but the man up and vanished before he got the chance. Oh, _he _was supposed to do that. He was Maqui. But how was he supposed to cause panic in the Gardens without Aquamar's consent?

Not consent. Cooperation. Right?

No, he doubted he'd cooperate. He just needed the dude's body because even a splash of his blood would do the trick. Something to match up on the scanners or whatever it was that people used in this old-timey place.

Man, he didn't want to see what their doctor offices looked like.

"That wasn't even one minute… what is _wrong _with this guy?"

Maqui thought to respond, but his mouth didn't move. That wasn't fair—they talked about him like he wasn't there!

"Maybe he's adapting," said one of them. Maqui couldn't keep them straight. "Try switching it up."

"Give him some of the H32?"

"Sure."

"Wouldn't that cause a reaction?"

"Does he look like it'll stick?"

Maqui blinked against the pulsing lights. Asked someone to turn them down, but it came out in a slurred mess.

"How cute, he's trying to talk."

"Doesn't sound like he _needs_ H32. Kid can barely speak!"

"You're not the one carrying him. Just shoot him, will you?"

"Yeah, yeah."

His arm hurt again and numbed over—that was new. His head cleared enough for him to remember Bhunivelze taking Ellone and how his vessel's skin looked so twisted and purple now from the Void making good on its side of the contract with Bhunivelze. That wasn't going to happen to Maqui, was it?

"It didn't work. Try the 71G."

"Of course, it didn't work, it was a numbing agent. I thought you knew that?"

"You're the pharmacist."

"What, are you just spouting random drugs for me to stick in him?"

Maqui found enough footing to push against the guy holding him. He couldn't topple the dude, but it made him not feel so much like he might fall at the slightest misstep.

"Agh! He's trying to kill me!"

"I don't see any of that."

"Quick! Use the K6!"

"That'll kill him!"

"Better him than me!"

"The Headmaster has orders, idiot! We kill him and we get expelled!"

"My graduation isn't worth this!"

"Ugh!" Another needle in his arm. "OP94. That's the right one for knocking someone like this out."

Their words blurred together and he lost himself again to swirling color. Squinted against the mad dance of shapes before shutting his eyes to stem the building headache. Something didn't sit well with his stomach.

When he opened again, he sat in an enclosed room. It was dark, but his eyes adjusted faster than they should and he made out the shapes of a table on one end and bookshelves along the other. He couldn't turn all the way around though because his arms were too heavy to lift.

Looked down and found iron manacles on each wrist. Not manacles—restraints. Metal restraints bound to a metal chair. Like the ones they had in the doctor's offices back on Cocoon, only there they didn't have restraints. Just comfy cushions.

… He missed Edge.

A man's voice slurred nearby, and he pulled his head up to see a man with weathered features lean toward him.

This vessel blinked spots from his eyes. "Do I know you?" Hey, that made it out of his mouth for once!

"You should." The man brought a chair over and sat facing him. "You meant to kill me."

"Oh, yeah. Is that why you're hiding down here?"

"I figured it'd be better for all of us if I disappeared."

"Wasn't better for _me_…"

The man grabbed Maqui's shoulder and inspected the spot where they kept injecting him. Wait, did they take his jacket?

"You don't heal much faster than normal," the man said before dropping his arm. "And yet you shrugged off a bullet?"

"You saw that? Dang, that was, like, a week ago."

"You're easier to keep tabs on than your friend. Why is that?"

"I don't know. I think he was a merc or something before joining our ranks. Is that really relevant right now?"

"You don't act very human." The man pulled out what looked like a small rod and pressed a button that caused a slight buzzing sound. "And that makes me wonder about how you're connected with Noel and the rest."

"I've got some help from the other side."

"Other side… meaning spirits?"

"Sort of. Those guys need super weak minds, though. Mine only needed slight seeding to get the prime level of possessability. Wait… that's not something to brag about, is it? Anyway, I don't know that we are connected, Noel and I. What, have you been stalking me?"

"Kinneas didn't take kindly to your stealing his kill."

"He wasn't gonna kill Noel."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause that Kinneas guy's a big baby. I got impatient is all."

"And what did you have to gain from Kreiss' death?"

"Only my life, man! Not that it mattered for any of us in the end, though. God had to take that vessel the hard way cause Alyssa couldn't give it up."

"Vessel?"

"Ellone. She's special, you know."

"And what's your use for her?"

Maqui drew up short. "I can't tell you _that_, man! You might try to stop him!"

"Why? Does it threaten my students?"

"Well… not really. It's actually for their good. But you won't like it."

"Tell me why."

"I can't!"

The headmaster poked him with his stick. "Try again."

"Uh, no? I told you why I can't—"

Dude shoved that rod into Maqui's chest, causing a small shock. "Try again."

"Answer's still no, man. Saving eternity's worth a bit of—"

Aquamar hit him with a bigger shock, this time in the stomach, and pulled away. "I know you don't wear as easily as normal people do, but you're still mortal. I'll cut you into pieces if I have to."

Maqui blinked against the forming pain and found his eyes wet. "Bhunivelze prepared us for this, you know. I've felt a lot worse than you'll ever experience."

Shock in the forearm and Maqui bit his tongue. He felt worse.

"Your friend," Aquamar said before standing and moving to the desk. "Has he been doing this longer?"

"How am I supposed to know? He doesn't talk much."

"Yet you've been working together for the past month. Did one hear anything about the other before you paired up?" Aquamar pulled up a razor that flashed in the light.

Maqui grit his teeth. He could take it. He saw worse. He did worse…

Well. Maybe not did worse. Bhunivelze didn't bother corrupting people so much anymore like he did with the first vessels. And when he did that, it was more emotional than physical. But he could take it. He had other memories… "I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Hm. Pity." Aquamar took slow, agonizing steps closer. "I prefer not to get my hands dirty, but better that than let my students get terrorized by a being from another realm."

Maqui took a breath and closed his eyes and tensed.

It didn't end as easily this time.

* * *

Rydia waited in the lounge Al-Cid left her in and tried to not think of home. They would manage without her a little longer and it looked like she had to manage without them. She had to find out what that god intended. Why it targeted her.

A knock sounded at the door and Rydia yanked herself back to the present. Al-Cid or an attendee would not wait to open it.

"Come in," she said at length.

The door opened and a young woman stepped through, hands remaining on the door. She wore a red dress that stood out like Leviathan on land, likely not dissimilar from how Rydia herself appeared to the inhabitants, but what struck Rydia was that unearthly grace to her stride and the smell of must. "Excuse me," the girl said, "are you Rydia?"

Rydia stood and gestured in greeting, though not without arming herself with as much mist as she could breath. "I am. And you are?"

The newcomer shifted, still obviously not sure what to do with the door. "My name is Terra. I was told that you might be interested in joining me as I speak with the Espers."

Rydia nodded to the door. "Go ahead and close it."

Terra shut the door. "Al-Cid was the one who said you'd be here."

"Espers must be reclusive if they're anything like our Eidolons."

"That's one word for it. The Espers of my world vanished a while ago and I want bring them back."

"And how is it you would know how to speak with them?"

"I'm sure you have your reasons not to trust me. Everyone does. But I am searching for the Espers because my world needs them. _I_ need them."

"What for?"

"Without their magic flowing through my world, I cannot survive. I admit some of my reasoning is selfish—"

"I don't care how selfish you are. I care about the name in which you act." Rydia found no sign of checkered cloth on her person, nor scars caused by Bhunivelze's careless abuse. "You work for your own world or yourself, either way I rest assured."

Terra pressed her lips together and let out a shaking breath. "You're the same?"

"I am. Know how you check?"

"Yes."

"Marks. You don't reach for your back like it itches and you don't scratch at healing veins. There's also a little something—"

"—To the voice, yes, I've noticed that one."

"Good." Rydia smiled and hoped it set Terra at ease. "Now, tell me about that Summon inside you."

"The what?"

"The Summon. I grew among Eidolons and I know inhumanity when I see it, and you admitted yourself when you said you wouldn't survive without magic."

Terra nodded in defeat and said, "I'm half Esper."

"And you plan to use that to communicate with those here?"

"Not just that." Terra retrieved a piece of parchment from her belt and unfolded it to reveal dark, precise inkings, carefully composed and symmetrical. "Al-Cid suggested I might contact them with these."

"What are they?" Rydia asked.

"Glyphs of the Espers. Those who can summon them do so with these. Maybe I can—"

Rydia tapped a glyph, one tiered with falling wings on the bottom, spikes growing from the center, and three blades pointing out of the top.

"Is there something special about that one?" Terra asked.

Rydia took a deep breath. Not of air, but of magic. It moved sluggishly compared to home, but also more viscously. The image reacted and black lines bled to green, then rippled in the air. But she hadn't earned the right to summon this one. She didn't even know its name.

Rydia sighed and released the image. It evaporated to nothing, the original untouched.

"What was that?" Terra asked.

"I thought I'd try summoning it."

"You can summon?"

"It _is_ my birthright." Rydia forced down the pride. "What about you? There's something you can try, isn't there?"

"Oh. Yes." Terra drew her attention back to the glyphs. Took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Rydia lost her breath and found the taste of mist stronger, like the caves she wandered as a child in the Feymarch. It crawled through walls and wet the room with the mist that carried it, then gathered around Terra.

Terra's feet left the ground and she asked, "Can you hear me?"

_I—~-Is? S-SEaRcH—_

The voice cut in and out, like the roar of thunder. Rydia got a headache listening.

"I come seeking help," Terra said. "I'm looking for another gathering of Espers. Do you know them?"

_-~-DIScONnECT-~-T-~—_

Rydia tried to tune it out, but every syllable rang in her head and covering her ears did nothing.

_EI—dO-~-LoN_

Terra watched something Rydia couldn't see. "We need your help," Terra said.

"What was that about Eidolons?" Rydia asked.

_Ei-~-DO-loN- Chi—~—LD—_

Rydia pointed to herself.

_Y-~-oU A-~-R-E-cHi-LD-ca-USE hEl-~-P—_

Terra cocked her head. "How will we contact you when we need you?"

_HE-Ar Me k—~-in._

The voice grew quieter and more distinct. Rydia leaned forward as if it would help and said, "I'm listening."

_We search power._

"You're different from my Eidolons—"

_We offer HEL-P- We request release from entrapment._

"I don't know if I can help you."

_CANNOT- leave forever. Souls ONE—with the mist._

Terra said, "You won't regain your power. It will remain locked until summoned."

_Esper-KI-IN- understands well. We approve S-SU-Mm-~-M-ON Un-DE-R conditions._

"Get to the point," Rydia said. "Or I fear I'll lose my head."

_May choose N-OT to come. T-AKE us places far. S-EE MUCH—_

"I'll see what I can do, but I won't make any promises."

_Your Feymarch can release us._

Was it different voices? They modulated intonation and the voice shifted in tone, but…

The mist seeped back away as Terra dipped her head and dropped to her feet. Rydia wrapped an arm around the young girl's shoulder and helped her steady.

"Deep breaths," Rydia said.

A long moment passed before Terra inhaled and lifted her head up towards the ceiling. "Thank you," she said.

"Esper kin, huh?" Rydia asked.

"Half Esper."

Rydia had her own job to do. She needed to gather the information she needed and return to her home as soon as possible. But this girl with no color in her cheeks and that waver in her footing…

"Where next?" Rydia asked.

Terra rubbed at her arms. "There is a gathering of travelers on Blue Terra. I'll return there and meet back up with them."

"I'll join you."

"You really don't—"

"I'm going."

Terra pulled herself to her feet. "They'll be happy to have you."

"Great." Rydia moved to the door. "Then let's get going."


	10. Act 1, Chapter 10

Deuce couldn't see her siblings the same after they ascended.

"I can't discern anything unique," she admitted to them. And Mog, because he would be conspicuous in the other group. "But… the balance is upset."

"That's the same as what I got," Eight said.

Cater said, "Okay, uh, so we're pretty sure that the paradox energy is mostly coming from the stuff that the sorceress pulled, right? Time compression, or whatever?"

Sice scoffed from where she leaned against the wall. "Repeating ourselves is definitely going to be all we need to do."

Seven kept quiet and Deuce wondered at the presence she kept despite her silence. She steamed like a readied fire yet wouldn't release.

Cinque shifted her weight as she leaned on the handle of her mace like a predator tensed. But where hid her prey? "Guess we're just gonna have to go find that energy source," Cinque said.

"Yeah, okay, if we _have _to, we can brute force this whole thing," Cater said. "But listen up. I'm in charge, okay? This is my mission."

"Whatever," Sice said, straightening. "Let's get going."

"Kupo, kupo?" Mog flitted around and landed on the bench beside Deuce. "There's no one point of energy, kupo! It's a broken-up stream that goes all over!"

A stream? It wasn't an uncommon visual, but it did paint Mog as a… Deuce stopped herself. This was not a time dissect the mental processing of a moogle.

"You can sense that?" Cater asked.

"Of course, kupo!" Mog waved his staff in the air and Cinque shot him a proud look. "Do you think my pompom is just for show, kupo?"

"Is there one point that's worse?" Eight asked.

Deuce felt out in the currents of energy that flowed by, but it felt like trying to read another language. A _lot _of a language, where they used words and phrases beyond the commoner's understanding.

Mog dipped his head, his pompom falling slack. "I don't know, kupo."

"Great," Sice said, "let's go look."

"What did I say?" Cater jumped to follow Sice to the door. "Yo, who's leading this thing? Sice!"

Seven and Cinque followed Cater while Eight watched them go. He looked back to Deuce.

"I'm coming," Deuce said, stifling her frustration.

Eight took a long time to leave, but Deuce waited until he did before taking after him.

Outside, students wandered about in the midmorning sun and Deuce wondered what emotions she could capture if she could harness that gentle breeze that tickled her cheek and rustled her skirt.

She pretended it was another day in Akademeia, learning how to use her flute better, how to move faster, how to speak more efficiently… she missed those days of the rest of the school wondering at their skill and having students from other classes come to her for advice.

"Mog, keep me updated on what you figure out," Cater said. "We're going on a stroll. You know, to collect information."

Cinque pointed to the sky. "It's a beautiful day for a stroll."

"This isn't a stroll!" Cater turned on Cinque. "We're trying to figure out what's wrong with this place!"

Students looked their way, but Seven glowered back and most turned away.

Cater lowered her voice, "It's important work."

"Which way first?" Eight asked.

Cater pointed at Eight as she turned to Mog. "Good question. Any ideas, Mog?"

Mog shook his head. "No, kupo…"

"Great!" Cater struck out in a random direction. "We'll start over here!"

Deuce watched Seven avoid the eyes of anyone else after scaring away the natives. Her posture remained rigid and she flicked nothing from her shoulder every few minutes. Deuce almost saw the swirls of tension around her person as slight disturbances in the air. Like frantic brush strokes instead of smoothing blurs.

"We'll figure this out," Deuce said to her.

Seven cast her a narrow look. "Try saying that to King and Queen."

"King and Queen have other things on their minds."

"Like our missing players."

"Serah and the others will fix one of those, at least."

Seven stopped and Deuce stopped with her. They watched Cater guide the group into one of the school's labs. "I could fix it."

"Not by yourself."

"It's not like I could die."

"Queen would call it a waste of time."

"I don't care what Queen says."

Deuce wished for the calming tones of her teacher's flute and wondered why she didn't appreciate him more when he was alive. Why she didn't mourn when he fell to battle. "She guides us for a reason and we should listen to her. But then again, she sculpts rough clay and expects artisan ridges."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that she expects a lot of out of our limited resources. She has to. But she also can't micromanage everything we do. Seven, if you really want to chase Bhunivelze, then I won't stop you. But I would recommend staying with us a little longer and not running beyond your strength."

"I have the strength—"

"You do now, but that will change after you've jumped between five worlds in two days. We have time, so let's not waste it."

Seven growled and looked away. "Fine."

Deuce gave her a grateful nod and joined the others at the lab. But she doubted Seven would keep to that if they didn't get a win soon.

* * *

Serah crouched low and peeked around the corner, then raised a hand to signal the others.

Dead or not, they were taking Noel with them, she reminded herself, but it would make things a lot easier if they could avoid raising any suspicion.

"Why didn't we just walk in?" Lightning muttered behind her.

Selphie said, "We can always say we're practicing our stealth."

"They'd buy that?" Fang asked.

Selphie looked confused. "Why not?"

Serah took a step forward and stuttered as images filtered over the scene before her. Tiles disappeared to reveal metal crossbars and supports, then those vanished to leave nothing but dirt.

"Until they try to look us up in your archives." Lightning's voice snapped her back to reality.

Snow rested a hand on her shoulder. "Are we getting close?"

"I think so," Selphie said.

They reached an intersection after another corner and Selphie guided them to the left.

"You're sure?" Serah asked.

"… Kinda."

Fang made eye-contact with Lightning and said, "I'll cover the other side."

"We'll shout if we need you," Snow said.

Fang nodded and disappeared down the labyrinth of hallways.

"What are in all these rooms?" Serah asked. They passed dozens of nondescript doors with no windows and few markings to designate them.

Selphie gave the doors a look. "Galbadia Garden used to be a military academy for Galbadia itself. These are probably classrooms."

"Thought the Gardens were disconnected from governmental purposes," Lightning said.

"The smart ones are and Galbadia's changing that way, but you can't weave tapestries in a night."

Voices echoed in Serah's head, shouts from drill sergeants pushing soldiers already on the brink. It sounded like the past with the scratchy ambience that filled her ears.

They rounded a corner to find a guard at a small and metal door. Lightning's posture changed as she stopped beside Selphie and Serah caught a glimpse of the soldier that brought food home to Serah and left her to eat it alone.

"Need something?" the guard asked.

Selphie perked up and said, "We're here to pick up the body."

"I didn't hear anything about a transfer."

Snow said. "We're supposed to keep it quiet."

"And that's why there's four of you?"

"Quiet and secure," Lightning said. "What, you're gonna pretend that he's safe with one person guarding him?"

"Who's 'him?'"

"Oh, stop playing dumb," Selphie said. "Noel Kreiss. We have orders to get him out of here in the next few minutes because he got taken out for a reason, right? You don't think there's some idiot out there wanting to put on a show?"

"I'm gonna need proof."

"Proof?" Selphie asked. "Did you just start yesterday? Do you _want _a civil war on our doorstep?"

"It's just procedure, ma'am. If this is such an important transfer, then you'll know the importance of sending it through proper channels."

Serah panicked and stopped time. The man froze in place.

Selphie asked, "What?"

Lightning raised an eyebrow and gave Serah an appraising look. Serah tried to pretend she didn't notice and that Selphie making it out of that freeze was deliberate.

"You're getting pretty good at that," Lightning said.

Snow clapped Serah on the back. "Yeah, she is."

"But I can't keep it up forever, so let's make this quick."

"You can stop time?" Selphie asked.

"Only temporarily." Serah tried the door, but it was locked. A scanner showed red by the door.

Selphie gave a nervous laugh. "You know time here is funky, right? Any chance you might make it worse?"

"The others are working on those tangles right now," Snow said. "Should I break this down, or…?"

Serah felt the ghosts of those tangles of time and hated that she couldn't touch them from here.

"No, use this." Selphie passed Lightning a card. "Keycard. Get through there, get your body, and don't break anything."

Lightning accepted it. "And you?"

"I'm headed back, Selphie said. "I'm worried they're gonna do something stupid without me."

They let Selphie go and Lightning tried the card on the scanner. It didn't respond.

"Maybe that was the wrong side?" Serah asked.

Snow looked over her shoulder. "Looks a lot like the ones we had in Yusnaan. Side shouldn't matter with a scanner if it runs on proximity."

"But this is a different planet," Serah said, "why would it run on—?"

Lightning said, "You need to take this thing out of the time stop."

"Oh. Duh."

She cut out a piece of the net holding time around the scanner and reabsorbed the energy of it.

Lightning tried again and the light went green. The door clicked open and Snow pushed through. Serah followed Snow inside the mortuary.

Dozens of cabinets made up the walls on the inside, making the entry itself a short hallway. The cabinets were marked with numbers and letters, but no names.

"Did Selphie say which one he's in?" Serah asked.

Snow said, "Don't think so."

Lightning went to the far wall and started sliding the cabinets open. "No locks," she said. "These guys are idiots."

"What could you get out of dead bodies?" Snow asked before taking one side.

Lighting said, "Belongings. DNA samples. More than you think."

Serah opened a cabinet and peered inside. Empty.

"How long can you keep up this freeze?" Snow asked Serah.

"I've got it a while, but maybe not long enough to get through all of these and then get away before they sound the alarm."

She took a deep breath. Deep breaths… Serah took note of which cabinets she searched and sidled over to Snow.

"She's not okay," Serah whispered.

"Hasn't been ever since she got back." He closed another cabinet and opened the next. "But she'll snap out of it sooner or later."

"I think it's getting worse."

Even with the compliment earlier, Lightning acted much like when Serah started dating Snow. Only back then she took longer getting back from her shifts and now she didn't have that same place to run away to.

Snow closed another cabinet with a glance over his shoulder at Lightning. "You know her better than anyone."

Her heart dropped. Did she really know Lightning better than anyone else? Longest maybe, but Serah hadn't travelled with Lightning in her darkest days or been there for her in her hardest moments. She couldn't even say that Lightning knew Serah the best, because Snow knew Serah best.

"I think she can work her way out of this, but I don't know if she will. Maybe she's gone through worse, but she's _been_ going through worse for centuries now."

The world distorted around her again and the other two vanished. Then blinked back into view, looking the same as before.

Snow said. "Probably should've tried to figure out which one he was in before we left."

Serah turned to face the rest of the room. She saw other points in time, sometimes visually, sometimes audibly, sometimes both. If she could use that…

She reached back in time.

Lightning and Snow vanished again. Serah's hands went clammy at the realization that if she looked down, she wouldn't see herself. So, she didn't look down.

A figure moved around the room with jerky motions. The displacement of it kept the figure dark against the bright tiles and cabinets. It moved dozens of children in and out of those cabinets.

This was too long ago. She saw that in the state of the room, not to mention some part of her that whispered the time. This world had shorter days than she knew on Cocoon.

She forced time forward. The cabinets emptied and the figure appeared less frequently. There was a break for a long moment, with no movement besides the occasional janitor.

A flash and a bloodstained body appeared.

"Noel!" Serah reached out for him, yet no arm appeared.

The figure examined the body and measured the hole in his chest. Holes. Three. Abdomen. Chest. Neck. Blood-soaked uniform and torn cloth.

The mortician moved him to a cabinet in the back-right corner. She didn't catch which one.

Serah struggled to breathe. Noel didn't move. Didn't breathe. Like so many companions they had to put down on Pulse.

She snapped back to the present and hands gripped her shoulders.

"Serah!" Snow looked into her eyes. She hadn't… She should have said something before trying that. She didn't know…

Her eyes stung and her breath hitched. Tried to say, "I'm sorry," but it came out as a choked sob. "I don't what I expected!"

Lightning approached, alarm in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"He's…" Serah remembered her job and pointed to the corner. "Somewhere there." Her legs threatened to give out beneath her, and her grip on time grew weaker. She'd traded time for time. "But he's dead!"

Snow went to search that corner while Lightning watched Serah.

It would be fastest if all three of them looked. But she couldn't… she couldn't handle the thought of opening one of them and seeing his body.

Lightning put a hand on Serah's shoulder and Serah choked down her sobs. "I'm fine. I'll be fine. Once… once we get him back."

"Found him." Snow pulled out a slab and revealed Noel's colorless body, dressed in hospital clothing of the Garden.

Noel didn't look away when she died. He held her. Until she breathed her last, Noel stayed with her. She had to do the same for him.

Serah forced herself closer. His skin was grey and his eyes didn't close all the way. She glimpsed wilting beneath the lids.

Serah swallowed bile and looked away.

"We need to go," Lightning said.

Snow nodded and hoisted Noel's stiff body onto his back.

Time slipped and Serah snatched it back.

"How much was that?" Lightning asked.

"A second or so." Serah hated the squeak in her voice. "Can we still save him like this?"

"Of course," Snow said.

"We'd better," Lightning said. "Careful with that, Snow."

Serah turned in time to see Noel's back slam into the side of the doorframe. Snow cursed under his breath. "Gonna be easier said than done."

"It should be okay now." Serah avoided looking at the guard. He barely shifted an inch since they left him.

Serah tightened her grip as Snow tensed and almost lost Noel. "It's fine," Serah said. "Just keep going."

They made their way through silent hallways and around still students until they found Fang.

"Let's get scarce," Fang said when they gathered. "And be quick about it because people are starting to move."

* * *

"Here, kupo!" Mog stopped where he floated and Deuce almost bumped into him.

The more she walked in this place, the less she liked it. The students in this school were less like students and more like soldiers. Akademeia was different, the students there were students first and soldiers second. … Until the war, that is.

"This place is more tangled?" Cater asked. "Really? It looks just like every other pathway we've gone through."

Mog said, "It's transient, kupo. This energy netting moves with the…"

Time froze around them.

"Something's gone wrong with the others," Seven said.

"Oh, yeah," Sice said, "Serah probably panicked at the first sign of danger."

"Do you think we should go make sure?" Cinque clapped her hands together. "You know, maybe kill something?"

"We aren't killing anything right now, Cinque," Deuce said.

Eight shifted his weight. "The energy here is thick. It'll be a challenge to traverse."

"Big surprise there," Cater said. Eight met her eye and she looked away.

"I'm sure that's part of why it was so hard to get here, but what does that tell us?" Deuce asked. "It isn't moving away like it should, entangled as it is."

"That sounds good!" Cater said. "So how do we fix it so that the energy has somewhere to go?"

Eight said, "_We_ don't."

Seven threw her hands up in the air and Mog lost altitude.

Sice groaned. "You're not saying this is an Eternity thing, are you?"

"Perfect," Cater said, "that is just great. We gotta talk to those stuck up, good for nothing, _dead people._"

Deuce took a deep breath. "We need to talk to Queen and King first. No negotiations until we've figured it out with home base."

Sice looked between them. "So we're back to waiting for the body."

Cater said, "That's not good enough, we have to _do _something."

"Like what?" Sice asked.

"Like something!" Cater yelled back.

Deuce watched the two dissolve into a shouting match. Cinque added her own thoughts, but Deuce, Eight, and Seven kept out of it.

"Listen to me," Deuce whispered, "please hear me. I know you heed prayer—would you be willing to speak with us? We can still work together. I can ask King and Queen-"

_We've been waiting for this._

All went silent and time resumed.

Cater looked up. "Why in the hell do they want to talk to us now?"

Deuce said, "No, I said we need to wait for King and Queen! I didn't-"

"Listen up!" Cater said. "You guys wanna talk it out, we can do that! Let us know when you wanna meet up!"

"That's reckless," Eight said.

"Kupo."

Cater put her foot down. "Well, I'm not waiting any longer. They wanna do this, they can do this now."

Deuce felt the energy tug at her soul. Mog disappeared. "Not now," Deuce whispered, "please, I meant after we return to King and Queen."

"Apparently they don't want me," Cater said. "Good luck guys."

"I'm staying, too," Seven said.

Cinque winked out of existence, followed by Eight. Then Sice. Deuce forced a breath and let them take her.

* * *

Lightning looked around a corner and jumped back. Then shot Serah an accusatory look.

"What?" Serah whispered. Lightning shook her head and led them into another classroom and shut the door behind them.

"You dropped time again," Lightning said.

"Oh." She hadn't even noticed. She reached out towards it again, only for it to slip away from her grip.

Snow set Noel down against the wall. "Just means we need a plan."

Lightning gave him a cold glare. "We're not just working through patrols, they're going on active alert after what happened with the guard."

"This gets better by the minute," Fang said.

Serah grimaced at the thought of going out there and being caught with the body. Try as she might, she found no way to explain that away.

"So, we'll find something in here to use," Snow said.

Fang glanced to the door. "Like what? There's nothing but a bunch of old furniture in here."

Lightning said, "Even if we found a way to carry a body without arousing suspicion, they have our descriptions."

"So, we'll make a break for it," Serah said. "If I have a minute to rest, I should force time down again."

Snow opened his mouth to respond and vanished.

Then Fang disappeared.

Lightning caught Serah's eye before blinking out of existence.

Serah reached for Noel before the room faded.

* * *

Selphie tried to ignore the nagging feeling in her gut that they planned on doing something stupid with Irvine.

Time turned back on when she arrived in Galbadia's lobby. Just a few dozen more feet until she got to that waiting room that Squall commandeered for the Balamb crew.

Alarms blared out and soldiers ran past her. They must have tripped some alarms picking up the body.

Selphie slowed what looked like a mindless walk before she entered the rendezvous room and said, "Hey, I'm back!"

Her heart stopped at the sight of Quistis sitting alone and reading a book.

"Where'd everybody go?" Selphie asked.

"To initiate the final steps of the plan. Irvine will be leaving once our visitors clean up what they can of this paradox."

"Who else?"

"I'm not sure I understand the question."

Selphie stuck her hands on her hips. "Who's going with Irvine?"

"No one."

"Oh, hell no."

"Selphie-"

"He's not going anywhere by himself! What are friends for, Quistis? Friends don't let other friends go through hard times alone!"

Quistis sighed and put the book down. "It's not that simple."

"The hell it's not!"

"I'll take you to him." Quistis stood and looked Selphie in the eyes. "But this isn't a pleasure voyage you're going on."

"And it won't be one for him, either! I don't want a vacation, Quistis, I want my friends to not be alone."

"You'll be alone together without a way to contact us or another planet. You may never come home."

"Then at least he'll have one of us with him!"

"You're sure about this?"

Selphie swallowed her doubts and nodded. "Very sure."

"Fine." Quistis moved past her. "Then let's go catch him."

* * *

Rikku whistled at the engine room. She hated to admit that this hunk of metal was better than any of her rides back home, but it was true. None of hers could go to space, after all.

"Any chance of taking it out for a spin?" she asked. She almost felt Paine roll her eyes.

"I'd love to," Luca said. "But there's this agreement with all the kings saying that we can't. Right, Kain?"

She asked that stoic dragoon that treated them like thieves. "I would not have believed that the King would allow otherworlders to view such a thing, let alone journey with it."

"It's certainly no Strahl," one of the other two visitors said.

The other, the bunny woman, said, "It is more suited to us as now."

Rikku didn't understand what half of the gizmos in the room did. If only that little punk hadn't run off, _again, _then maybe he could help her get this beastie figured out.

Luca turned to that swashbuckling guest of theirs. "Where's that piece of equipment you said was a fine piece of work?"

"The warp drive." Balthier, he had introduced himself as, held out a palm sized capacitor-looking-thing. Only with a glowing, crystal-like circle in the center. "It can carry a ship through shadows cast by the worlds. Makes travel between planets faster, I'll tell you that."

Luca took it and Rikku skipped over to get a closer look.

Fran shifted her weight. "The cryst is riven of many worlds. Its power is untold, and we must take care around such a power."

"Is it dangerous?" Kain asked.

"Undeniably." Balthier lifted a hand in a gesture. "Not a good enough excuse, if you want this ship to travel anywhere beyond your own star systems and neighboring star seas."

Rikku couldn't take her eyes off those swirling, prismic rays. It looked more like a spliced crystal used to contain a colorful gas than some natural element.

Paine said, "Rikku, we should go."

"Just a moment!" Rikku begged. "This could change everything back home!" They didn't even have running water, for stupid Yevon's sake, but they were about to use a warp engine.

Luca said, "Well, I can't turn it on without Cid's permission, so how about you start off and tell me how it works?"

"Yeah, I don't see any controls or anything." Rikku tore her gaze away. "What's up with that?"

"It is no simple hume device," Fran said. "It is of the mist, though there be none to command."

Balthier examined the rings on his hand. "Doesn't take too much. Just a bit of magic, whichever flavor of it you use."

"Magic?" Rikku recoiled. "To fly?"

"I was as surprised as you," Balthier said.

Rikku missed Gippal. He'd properly trash talk the idea of using magic to fly. Or at least throw some shade. But Paine made no comment and everyone acted like this was some pleasant surprise after a long day instead of a ground-breaking and reality-shifting discovery.

"Where would you go, if you could?" Rikku asked.

"That's easy," Luca said. "That mage guild, where the twins are."

Kain said, "Their decisions to be brash do not have to affect our own choices."

Luca clucked her tongue. "Heard a lot of stuff is getting set up there. You know, the one time that they sent any news back. At all."

"What kind of 'stuff?'" Paine asked.

"Actually, I kind of thought you guys might know. You're world-travelers, right? They said a lot of travelers are going through there."

Rikku said, "Then that's where we want to go! Come on, let's get this hunk of metal up and moving!"

"I don't know that we can do that, yet, but I can at least plug this in…" Luca looked over the warp drive again, then nodded to herself. "Maybe just find a place to put it. Give me a day."

"You'll want to keep it near to the pilot," Balthier said.

"How long will it take to fly?" Paine asked.

"Um…" Luca looked at Kain, who just shrugged. "No promises, but we might take it out for a test within about a week. Assuming I can get this thing to work."

"Anything I can help with to make it go faster?" Rikku asked.

"Guest quarters are available at the inn in Baron Town." Kain gestured out the door.

"That's not what I meant," Rikku said.

"I don't need any help, but I don't mind if you wanna look around." Luca grabbed a tool chest that had been sitting atop the pipes. "Just don't touch anything without asking first."

"Course not." Rikku dropped to get a good look underneath what looked like a console.

Paine said, "I'll be back in town. Let me know before you go anywhere."

Rikku pulled out a flashlight. She would have so much to brag about when she finally found that little wanderchild.

"Lead the way, Fran," Balthier said. Then a bunch of footsteps leaving the coolest ship they would ever see.

Luca pointed at the flashlight. "I figured out how to make things kind of like that with the tech from the Whale."

"You have an airship," Rikku said. "And you don't know what this is?"

"Well, I do, but I can't make them small enough to get into the right places."

Rikku handed one over. "Makes seeing things a lot easier."

"How do- ah." Luca clicked it on. Then off. And on again. She went through the cycle only about half a dozen times before she got back to work.

It just wasn't fair that this world had such a ship and she would take a lot of notes.


	11. Act 1, Chapter 11

Lunafreya stood amongst the dead, who gathered and prepared to do as they must to keep the worlds out of the hands of the God of Light. Unanimous though it wasn't, they had a majority of their council decide that they would put in the effort to work with the rising generation of gods. The generation that accepted their summon and began to coalesce in this faux physical realm.

In the spirit of respect, the council deliberated upon and chose a set of nine of their own. All things in their proper order.

Luna was humbled to stand amongst some of the wisest their ranks had to offer despite the tiring nature of this ongoing debate. Perhaps after this discussion she might finally find some rest.

The chosen around her stood patient, offering naught but grace. Minwu, the white mage who sacrificed himself in a fight against Hell itself. The young and headstrong prince Rasler, who died fighting for his kingdom and family. Aerith of the lifestream, a noble ancient ascended to the throne of an Eternity. The Guardian, Auron, who was no stranger to fighting though dead for that which he loved. The Priestess Aria, ever committed to her goddess and the wellbeing of all. The King Galuf, twice a warrior of light. Sage Tellah, a wizened man devoted to study. And then Nora Estheim, the Savior of Cie.

Luna thought that Noctis should take his much-deserved place on the council, yet he much preferred to spend his days by the streams, lakes, ponds, and oceans of the afterlife, fishing in the free time that he made in lieu of his duties.

The consciousness of the Cie gathered and woke. But before they could start negotiations, the child minds of Orience would arrive. And arrive they did a moment later when the fabric of reality they painted themselves upon ripped and extended to allow for the final nine to join them.

Nine of the twelve of Zero arrived to stand beside the Cie.

Dajh ran to his father. Serah moved towards Snow, who froze and asked, "Nora?"

Lightning flinched and Nora gave them a sad smile.

Sice scoffed and asked, "Now, who wants to explain what the hell is going on?"

"I'm confused, kupo," Mog said. "We were just down on the world… right, kupo, kupo?"

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "They took our minds and brought them here. Doesn't look like we'll be getting out until they get what they want."

In this world, this land of the dead, Zero could not hide their glow of red and it pulsed stronger at Lightning's words. Ace flared with the light before saying, "We want answers."

King stepped forward. "Keep calm. We've always known this would happen."

"Then I'm sure you realize you should have come here earlier and avoided this drama," Tellah said.

"Did we?" Sazh asked. "I don't remember anyone sharing that little detail."

"We can be venomous all day long," Galuf said, "but it's not gonna help our worlds. My granddaughter and my living friends are at the mercy, beck, and call of that cosmic bastard and I'd rather we forego our differences to see change in our enemies hold."

Luna thought of Prompto's neglected pain and said, "I agree."

"We know everyone's hurting," Deuce said. "But talking about it isn't going to change anything."

Trey said, "Predicating our choices and allocations on the whim of one in emotional turmoil will not assist the fight. Such would bring about fallacies and perilous errors in our verdicts and sentences."

"Yet it cannot be forgotten," Minwu said. "Without emotion, we bear no drive. Without that, we cannot save our people."

Aria bowed her head and said, "Alliances are built on respect. The universe will accept the power of the Eternities along with the power of the new Gods but will be riven without cooperation. Bhunivelze can only fail if the dead and the living work together."

"You are spirits of the dead," Yeul said. This realm drew from her domain and it showed in the child's flickering form. "You must know where Noel's soul resides."

"He can wait," Tellah said. "First, we discuss how we move forward."

Aerith cast Tellah a glance and said, "Working together will be more efficient when it comes to saving our worlds. We will guide you to Noel's soul when we are done here."

"Cold," Fang said. "Sound like it's this side of hostage negotiation."

"What would change for us if we agree to your plan?" Vanille asked.

Luna swallowed her surprise and said, "World power is the burden of the Eternities. We see now that the power of the gods must not be absolute, lest we overcome Bhunivelze only to find ourselves with the same problem under a different name. Simply, you must allow us to oversee our own worlds."

Jack tilted his head. "Wait, you don't want to just, I don't know, lock us out of the worlds?"

"That wouldn't be fair," Dajh muttered.

"We won't always take 'no' for an answer," Eight said.

Nine growled. "Yo, we ain't _ever _takin' 'no' for an answer. We ain't that dumb, and we ain't got that kind of luxury!"

"You really think we could become like Bhunivelze?" Serah asked.

Sice said, "Given some of these hardheads, it'd be hard to believe some of us have half a brain."

Nora stepped forward amongst the derailed conversation and took Snow by the hand. "You've grown," she said.

Snow startled. "I what?"

Nora gestured to his head, then found Vanille and took her in a tight hug. "Oh, dear, you've been through so much. Thank you for your work on Pulse."

"I don't believe we've met," Lightning said. "I'm—"

"Lightning." Nora reached for her, but Lightning flinched back. "You were so much happier before. Is this about Hope?"

Snow shook and said, "I'm sorry."

"No," Nora said. "If anyone should apologize, it's me. Taking care of Hope is supposed to be my job. Yet I can barely see him, even from here."

Vanille whispered, "You're Hope's mom, aren't you?"

Sazh muttered something under his breath and Snow looked at Nora with desperation and said, "He's worse off now than he was then."

"I know," Nora said. "All the more reason to trust you l'Cie."

Lightning turned away while Vanille assured Nora they had a plan. Luna watched them commiserate over their fallen family while her council shifted in unease and she wondered what she might say if she met any of Noctis' party or the scattered staff from her home in Tenebrae.

"We've explained our terms," Auron said. "Will you accept them?"

Serah stepped forward. "On the condition that you give us Noel's spirit."

"We can let you see him," Galuf said, "but after that, he's the one you'll have to convince."

Cinque giggled. "There's something you guys haven't told us, huh?"

"Has he moved on?" King asked.

Minwu took that one. "There is an intrinsic comfort in life beyond death. After what he has gone through, he… does not seem to want to leave that comfort behind."

"I don't know," Jack said. "If he wants that, we shouldn't force him away from it."

Mog huffed. "Noel wants to be with his family too, kupo! He can decide for himself which one he wants more, kupo!"

"One way or another," Fang said, "let's make the damn decision and get back to the real work."

Trey said, "There is another concern to address. I speak of world borders and laws. Will you let us proceed as we find it necessary?"

"When it comes to it," Rasler said, "there will be very few times we would not allow you on world."

"And yet," Trey said, "I remain concerned that you won't acknowledge what we perceive as necessary. Continuing—"

Ace cut him off. "How do we know that you'll listen to us?"

"You'll have to take it on faith," Auron said.

Dajh said, "That sounds bad."

Sice looked to King. "We're trading problems for problems."

"Then let's just say yes and be done," Fang said.

Lightning folded her arms. "Great, let's—"

A chill creeped over them. A chill over the dead and the young gods.

Minwu stiffened. "Mateus."

"This cuts our meeting short." Luna lifted a hand. "The way is open to Noel. Go now while we deal with problems of our own."

King nodded and the eighteen warped out in a flash of red, though not without a promise from Nora to see them again. Nora also left the sphere.

"I hate to work with such a crowd as well," said Mateus before stepping into existence. "I'm sure you are all aware of the breach?"

Aria spoke for the first time since their gathering. "Kefka is your problem, isn't he?"

"It would seem so, yet what is dead is dead in heaven or hell. I will replace him in his proper place, yet I come to provide proper vindication. Were you so willing to handle the dead girl that _was _your problem, this breach would never have happened."

Auron said, "Alyssa was also your problem."

"And Bhunivelze was the one who sent her packing," Galuf said.

Mateus scoffed. "His methods worked and he succeeded in giving heaven a bad name."

"Anything he casts here, he casts there as well," Rasler said. "Unless we find it within ourselves to take this to the Void Beyond, why do we bother finding blame?"

"Indeed," Mateus said. "I believe we're wasting our unbreath. Looks to me like those children aren't the only ones who should collaborate to maintain this order."

"Only until our realms are secured," Minwu said.

Luna said, "We will continue such a discussion if a time comes that require it."

Mateus gave her a long, piercing look. She held her ground. "Perhaps," he said, "it is about time we consider the rift beyond our borders."

"I prefer we not do so," Aria said. "Not until we absolutely have to."

Galuf said, "I don't doubt that time will come and I should like to consider myself prepared for when it does. Loath as I am to admit it, Mateus has a point."

"Not for now, he doesn't," Minwu said.

"Then we'll just address it another time." Mateus swiveled his staff. "Perhaps you'll tell me when we're allowed in your realm? Or when you're open to reason?"

"Perhaps you'll drop your arrogance," Aerith said. "It's hard to speak to condescension."

Mateus quirked a smile at that and Luna remembered Ardyn's smug satisfaction. "Whatever you all decide," she said, "I'm afraid I must be going. My husband should like an update, I think."

No one protested before she faded out.

* * *

Irvine looked over his rifle and the set of clothes the Reds gave him. They didn't allow him back into his old room to pick up his stuff for security reasons and that left a small pit in his stomach, but at least they got him his favorite leather. He didn't even know if he'd be back here again and they expected him to go without his usual possessions.

Not that life as an operative didn't train most of that need for familiarity out of him. But it certainly didn't get all of it because the Gardens weren't soulless monsters bent on twisting children into empty vessels.

Irvine changed out of his civilian clothes from Martine and put on the old coat and layers. He would leave this place as himself if nothing else.

The door burst open and Selphie entered. "They said you're leaving?"

"Yes?" Irvine straightened and slung his rifle over his shoulder. "Is that a surprise?"

"No! The fact that you're going alone is!"

"Selphie—"

"I've been to other worlds, already! Why didn't you ask me to come with you?! Space is dangerous and it's hard to get back once you've gone and there's all sorts of monsters out there that'll chew your face off without a second thought!"

"I didn't want anyone else involved."

"Oh, you're gonna get angsty now?" Selphie scowled and marched up to him. "The Irvine I know wouldn't be this stupid!"

"I just assumed no one else cared about traveling!"

"Don't assume that of me! I'm coming with you and that's final!"

"Squall won't like that."

"Squall can suck my—!"

"Selphie." Irvine put a hand on her shoulder and she stilled. "I'll be glad for your company."

"Good. Then we're settled."

"Hey." Cater peeked in. "Your ride's ready."

"Ride?" Selphie asked. "How do you mean? Do you guys have spaceships, or do you skate across the universe or what?"

"Neither," Cater said. "We soar. You know, fly."

Irvine squared his shoulders. "Let's head it out, then."

"Wait," Selphie said, "what about me? Do I need anything?"

"Irvine should have plenty of rations," Cater said.

"If needed, we can call on you guys, right?" Irvine asked.

"In a way. I wouldn't treat it like instant communication, but there's a system. Utilize the Red Churches they've got scattered across the worlds, or speak with one of the Cie, and that should connect you back to Valhalla. Don't rely on us for bailing you out of avoidable tight places, though. Much as I hate to admit it, we're stretched pretty thin."

Irvine said, "Wouldn't dream of it."

"But we've got an emergency backup plan," Selphie said. "Oh, that's exciting. Can we avoid Gaia II while we're out?"

Cater gave her an odd look. "That's up to you. Why?"

"Oh, goodie. That place really freaked me out before."

Irvine couldn't help a sense of trepidation at the thought of leaving. Even if it weren't for the actual traveling through space, he didn't like leaving Zell to Quistis and Squall. But Squall wouldn't let him say goodbye to anyone else, so he had to hope that man would keep the place under control without Irvine.

And that Zell would forgive him for disappearing at a moment's notice.

* * *

Fujin laid in bed and practiced the finger motions taught her by the doctor in moving a pen between them. The attempt was sloppy and if Seifer saw it, he'd deem it pathetic.

The door burst open to show Seifer. "I'm leaving," he said. "And you are, too."

"Now?"

"Get your things."

"Confused."

"I'll explain later. And that's pathetic work."

She threw the pen aside and stood. "Revenge?"

"Better."

"Heal?"

"… Maybe. I said get your things, why are you standing there?"

"I'm only in slightly better shape than Raijin. Why burden yourself with me in this state?"

"I'm not. You're going to go kill spirits and I'm going to go teach them a lesson."

"Spirits?"

"I'll explain later. Meet me outside."

Fujin dressed before leaving the room to find Rinoa waiting for her. The sight of the girl brought bile to Fujin's throat, but she swallowed it and told herself she would get through this for Seifer and Raijin's sakes.

"Good to see you well," Rinoa said. "Or… not as bad as Raijin."

"Quiet."

"Sorry, I'll keep to the point. I've found a knack for the weird stuff happening around here and I'm offering my services."

"Do not want."

"Seifer already agreed, so I'm helping you guys whether you want it or not."

"Where?"

"Oh, he's gone ahead to get his stuff. Do you have any allergies I should know about? Sensitivities? This is gonna make everything worse if you do, so it helps to—"

Fujin grabbed Rinoa's wrist to keep her from walking off. "Stop."

"I just did, thanks to you. What's up?"

"Why are you helping us?"

Rinoa paused and looked at Fujin's damaged hand. "Mostly because I feel bad. But I get something out of this, too, you know. And because I get something out of this, you can rest assured I'll do my best to keep you two out of trouble."

"And what do you get out of this?"

"Practice."

"With?"

"Power." Rinoa slipped free of her and walked down the hall. "Come on, we don't have that much time."

"Not without Seifer."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll help you talk to him about that."

Fujin followed, though her feet protested and her arms felt all sorts of strange. She barely moved for the past few days and it hurt to do so now. Rinoa rambled on about until they found Seifer and she went on about some stupid stuff she wanted to do with the Gardens until Seifer reminded her of their urgency and she got back to the topic at hand.

"Now, how do you feel about space travel?" Rinoa asked.


	12. Act 1, Chapter 12

The moment Terra stepped off of Ivalice, the air grew thin. In the flashes of light between planets, she grew faint. Sleep beckoned and if it weren't for Rydia holding her hand, Terra might float off into the nothingness, lost between worlds.

Bright blue shocked her back to reality and she stumbled to the ground, head loose on her shoulders.

"Take a deep breath," Rydia said. A warm hand rubbed her back. "We're on the ground now."

She inhaled. The air filled her lungs such that part of her—half of her—felt better.

Rydia brushed Terra's ponytail back over her shoulder. Terra caught her eyes before looking away. "Feeling better?" Rydia asked.

Terra nodded. "Very much, thank you. We should find Desch before we get moving."

"Ah." Rydia clasped her hands together, looking towards the solitary building in the distance. Terra could make out a few figures just outside, but it was too far to see details. "Is this the right place?"

"It is." Deep, lifeless breaths. She took a moment to ground herself before moving forward. Her legs threatened to fall out from beneath, but she was learning to deal with that.

Rydia hummed by her side and Terra focused on walking but her foot caught and she fell.

_Esper-Drawn._

Arms wrapped around her and Rydia helped Terra off the ground.

_Child of Maduin._

"I can't say you should be travelling," Rydia said.

Terra pushed back against Rydia. The older woman let go. "I have to find the Espers. But thank you for your concern—it is appreciated."

"Then I can't stop you."

They approached the Cottage and Desch ran to meet. "Hey!" he said. "I wondered when I would see you again! How'd it go?"

Rydia said, "I need some details, but I'm guessing it could have been better."

"Oh, hey. I'm Desch." He made a gesture with his hands that resembled knitting. "What about you?"

"Rydia."

"The Espers of Ivalice are different from my kin," Terra said. "They were made by something called the 'Occuria,' and I've been told I shouldn't speak with those beings. And while they have promised their aid… they won't leave their world."

"Guess that's about all we'll get. Better get back out there looking." He rubbed at the back of his head. "On my end, those kids should be sorted. The tiny one, at least. For the girl, they're still looking."

"Any chance they'll find what they're looking for?" Rydia asked.

Desch shrugged. "At this point, maybe? Nothing they've tried thus far has worked."

Terra struck up her stride again and the other two fell in beside her. "Where's our next destination?"

"They've been distracted with what they have already." Desch kicked at the dirt as they walked. Thank goodness for his smile, it made her feel… content.

Rydia said, "I've never been here before. What's the story?"

"We've got monsters to fight," Desch said, "and this is the best base of operations the universe has. We've got a dozen or so people from all over trying to gather and fix the broken minds that are out there."

"Among other things," Terra said.

A strong taste of magic drifted their way, growing stronger as they approached the Guild. From here, she saw two more of those gathered enjoying some sunlight and fresh air. One of the two, Setzer rolled a die between his fingers, smirking as he spoke with one of the Red Gods, Ace.

Setzer broke his conversation upon sight of her and all but leaped to join them. "How went your quest?"

Desch engaged Ace in in another conversation and Rydia regarded Setzer with intrigue.

"It wasn't as rewarding as I hoped," Terra said.

"You are pale as death." He swept a hand out to the side, gesturing to a chair. "You should sit and relax."

_You have once come into contact with Chaos._

She snapped back to attention. "I'm alright."

Setzer scoffed. "I doubt that greatly, Edgar may berate me for trying to tell a lady what to do, but you should take a moment to rest."

"I've tried. It does little to help me."

"… Has it gotten so bad?"

As she pondered how to respond to that, a thick cloud of smoke billowed out from the cottage.

"What…?" Rydia covered her mouth with her arm and gave Terra a bewildered expression as shouting erupted nearby.

They followed the voices to the other side of the Cottage and found the twins working with Arc.

"I suppose," Porom said, dismissing the cloud, "if anyone discovers up to half a dozen dead frogs, we'll know why."

Palom shouted back, "There shouldn't be any frogs close enough! The stream is _that_ way!"

"We got results, at least," Leonora said.

"But we're all still wide awake," Arc said, "so it was still a failure."

Vaan peeked in from around the corner and asked, "Wait, you were trying to cast a mass sleep spell?"

"It's not just a sleep spell," Palom said, "but a _self-fueling_ sleep spell. Leech out your enemies' magic and all that."

Firion approached and said, "The three of you should consider testing this further from the cottage."

"And waste even more time," Palom said.

Leonora's eyes went wide with shock and she yelled, "Rydia!"

Rydia went stiff as the twins turned to face her and Porom ran to catch her in a hug. "You're okay!" Porom said. "Everyone at home is so worried, we haven't had word from you in so long!"

Palom scowled. "As if you're one to talk."

Rydia hugged Porom back. "How is Cuore?"

"Edge is taking care of her," Porom said. "They'll be so happy to know you're okay!"

Rydia released a shaky breath and let go. "Then the two of you joined the fight?" She asked, looking past Porom to Palom, who moved to stand by Leonora.

"We are the fight," Palom said.

Rydia walked up to him and whispered something Terra couldn't hear. Palom reddened and looked away.

Porom moved to talk to Arc, with not a few glances to Palom, Leonora, and Rydia. Vaan talked with Firion, who eased with Vaan's easy words. Desch and Setzer went to join Firion and Vaan. Ace disappeared at some point.

_Speak with me._

A tingle in her arm and Terra leaned backwards. She caught herself before she fell and reached for nothing.

The tingle… the electric power of Ramuh ghosted over her fingers.

"Terra?" Desch asked.

They told her they couldn't speak.

Clouds rumbled and gathered. Her veins thundered and her throat dried. She used magic that her body didn't think she had.

Ramuh's power ripped through the air around her, desperate to be unleashed. It was no Esper, and she did not believe it to be an Eidolon either.

Flashes of light broke the skies and the group quieted. Rain fell in thick drops, wetting the burned ground.

"Ramuh!" Her voice darkened with the clouds, cracked with the thunder, and danced with the wind.

Another flash and Ramuh himself descended, circling in the air, eyes caught on her. He looked deep into not just her eyes, but into her soul, her drawn link. She returned it.

"You have something you want to tell me." She barely heard herself above the roar of thunder, wind, and rain. "Do you know where the Espers are? From the world that is now that of Ruin?"

_I know of no such beings._

"One drew from Ramuh, as you do! He is dead now!"

_Many draw of this font. Many have died._

"This one was kin to me!"

_Ifrit colors you well, yet a part of you draws of Maduin._

"My father drew Maduin and my mother was human. They are both dead."

_Maduin is drawn uncommonly, a font on yet few a world. Your progenitor came rare._

"I search for his kin!"

_Your search is mountainous. You take many paths but there is another that calls you._

"How? I must find them before I myself die. I only have so much time, I…"

Ramuh did not take notice of her plea. _There are drawn locked away by the machinations of the void being Chaos, poisoner of the first of all worlds. They have waited long for their freedom._

"How would I find them?"

_It gains root yet still in all worlds, with the creations of the Lufaine. The Chaos facsimile and his eternal adversary. Traces to it lie in the souls of forced heroes and torn Manikins._

Distant bells rang in her head over a ghostly, ankle-deep lake. "Who do you speak of?"

_You are one of many._

The tingling in her fingers and her veins was faded. She would not receive more answers. "I'll try."

Ramuh bowed, one drawn to another. Then vanished as the clouds dissipated above, returning the sun as though nothing happened.

Terra rubbed at her fingers. Chaos… Manikins… like she read it in a book once as a child.

"Get what you need?"

She startled. Desch, soaked to the bone, beamed at her with the wonder of a child.

"I… another piece of it, maybe. I think… I've forgotten something." She couldn't see anything beyond that lake. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you all."

"There's no predicting summons," Rydia said. "You'll get used to it."

Everyone watched her, some with suspicion, some with intrigue.

A world of shadows, twisted by the light of another. She needed to find that place.

"Vaan? Firion?" she asked. "Ramuh called to me. He told me of a being called Chaos and I thought you might know what he meant?"

Firion went still.

"No idea," Vaan said.

"He told me that there's a world out there, the first one. He talked about 'forced heroes' and 'manikins.'"

"Chaos." Firion looked away, a dark look spreading over his face. "And Cosmos."

"You know them?" she asked.

"My memories are few and distorted… but yes. I remember them."

"Could you tell me what it means?"

Firion shook his head and Terra felt a wave of disappointment.

Desch held a hand out and Terra took it without a thought. They moved around to the front of the cottage and left the others to their practice. Firion hesitated in following while the twins argued about the rain and Vaan and Setzer talked of herbal mixes.

She caught sight of a young child in red with a hat so tall and poofy…

* * *

It was dark. New voice said better that way, but they not let Gau leave. Said too hurt.

Lots of cloth around legs, head, neck, hand. Said wouldn't use again.

They used painful water in the cuts on his leg and face. Stopped using on his hand and neck a while ago. Said wounds might get infected since they were dirty. Same for Relm.

It was night out. That was why dark. Everyone else asleep. Supposed to be if they not watch.

Gau pushed away blankets made him heal faster that body would work. But hand never would.

Shadow voice said, _"Take it slowly. You need to heal."_

His leg hurt as he stood but didn't stop. He wanted to see stars. Reached the door and slid open. Jumped back at Relm on the other side. Slipped and caught himself with hurt hands.

_"She should be in bed!"_

"Shh!" Relm put hands out. Bandages all over her shoulder. Gau not know what wound looked like. Wasn't sure why he couldn't remember.

Relm looked at hallway and held hand out. "I'm gonna get some fresh air, you wanna come with?"

Gau nodded.

_"You should not encourage her." _

"Great, we gotta go before the doctors come looking." Relm moved low and put hand out. Not one with the bad shoulder.

Gau got himself to his feet, but pain in his leg. Kept most weight on the one that Kefka didn't cut up so much.

Relm grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway. Bright lights bad for hiding, but no one came. Not hard to get out door and into city.

"Come on." Relm went faster outside. Legs hurt worse.

_"You're opening the stitches in your legs, Gau, you need to slow down."_

Relm didn't go far. Up empty hill of flowers. She laid down and watched sky. Gau set down slow.

"It's so stuffy inside," Relm said. "Don't you think so?"

Moon lit her bandages. His too. She didn't say anything. Just watched twinkling sky. Bright sky not so bright because of other light. Quiet, but for the chirping. Supposed to be calm.

He couldn't look anymore. Stars looked like bloodstains. Looked like someone else in his head.

Watch was out patrolling. Couldn't see them cause too far and dark. Sabin wouldn't trust him on watch after.

Cold. He shivered and Kefka laughed.

Relm made a pain noise. "Oops," she said. Voice didn't like that. "Look!" She pointed up. "You see that little circle? The one with six stars? Strago showed me a while ago about how that's what most runes are based on."

"Runes?" Gau asked.

"Yeah, runes are six-pointed images that are kind of like names for spells when you write them down. It's a whole other language from centuries ago."

Writing. Gau wanted to read.

_"Even with all that power, Kefka couldn't change the stars."_

Voice come two nights before. Gau didn't talk to him then or now. Didn't want others in head.

"Are you gonna look?" Relm asked.

Gau could. Kefka didn't touch the stars. Looked up and saw stars. Not blood, just stars. Counted six in small circle like Relm said. He knew those. Stars didn't change. They were different at different places but not very. "Doesn't change," he said.

Relm sighed. "Not really. Strago says that some people use the stars like a map. Like, if you're on the ocean."

They moved some over the year but always go back. "Show time," he said.

"Huh? Oh, you mean like how they change over the year?"

"Circle always here. Even in cold."

"Yeah, that's part of it. You see, the Vidin circle, that's what it's called, is near the pole. Which makes it good, navigationally speaking."

She point. Gau copied.

"None of the six stars are actually on the pole, but they circle around it, so…" Relm looked at his hand. Dropped hers. He copied. "What are you doing?"

"Pointing?"

"No, it's supposed to… It's something you do when you're explaining."

He didn't see anyone else do it.

Shouts. "Relm! Gau!" That was Locke.

"Uh oh." Relm crouched down but the position bad. On a hill in low grass. Couldn't run and hide. Not with hurt body.

Locke on the hill. He stopped at the top and said, "Infirmary isn't happy with you two disappearing."

Relm stuck her tongue out. "Fresh air is important for healing."

Locke sat down. "You gave everyone a scare."

Gau was sorry. "Don't want scare."

"I'm not going back yet." Relm turned her back on Locke. Trusted him.

Gau tapped his skull. "Voice in my head."

"Wait, what?" Locke asked. "Gau, what voice?"

"Shadow."

_"The point wasn't to tell people…"_

"Shadow?" Relm asked. "Tell him that Interceptor misses him. But it shouldn't be too long until he sees Interceptor again. He's… slowing down."

_"Interceptor will want to stay with her as long as possible."_

"Interceptor want you."

Relm smiled. "Really?"

Gau nodded.

"You sure?" Locke shifted closer to Relm, watching Gau. He didn't trust Gau. Shouldn't.

"Why is Shadow here?" Relm asked.

_"Someone needs to make sure that the people are recovering."_

"To… fix."

"He doesn't trust us?" Locke asked. "Hey, can you give him some words for me? I've got stuff I've been holding onto for him."

"What?" Gau asked.

"Like the fact that he's a twit for leaving us like that and for burdening Relm with Interceptor. Tell him he's a jerk for dying on us like that."

Gau not remember all words, but Shadow said, _"I understood him. But I will not dignify such with a response."_

"No response," Gau said.

"Fine." Locke groaned and stood. "Let's get you two back to the infirmary, okay?"

Gau shook head. "No. Stars. Stay."

"Yeah!" Relm said.

Locke looked between them. "You have to be somewhere people can keep an eye on you. You understand that?"

_"You would do well to heed your elders."_

"Safe here." Gau patted the ground.

"Not necessarily," Locke said.

"For now."

"Then I'll watch you here a little longer," Locke said.

Relm said, "We don't need to be handled, you hear me? We'll be fine."

"Locke right," Gau said. "But stay."

"Yeah," Relm said, "don't let him push you around."

Locke eyes moved in defense way. Gau said, "No push. Only worry. But safe here."

"You keep saying that," Locke said. "Why?"

"Because true," Gau said. "Safe… not die."

Relm was quiet. Maybe… not hear. She said, "We're safe here, because no monsters are gonna come and get us. Except that maybe they are. Kefka did."

No. No. No, he saw no ghosts. Others said ghost follow. Thought they didn't. He knew what it looked like. "Not back. Gone," he said.

"You think so?" Relm asked.

"For now," Locke said. "Wish I could tell you he's gone for good, but that sicko likes his surprises. We're trying to talk to the dead now and see what they've got on him, but they're pretty hung up right now."

_"He is gone for now. We'd like that it stays that way so none of you worry about him again."_

Showed fear. Not sure meant Kefka could come back. "Shadow say gone," Gau said.

"You should talk to Sabin," Locke said. "He's worried about you."

Memories of not moving, held down, because of demon in his head. Didn't think he saw either since. Safe, they said. Who? Gau safe? Or safe from Gau?

But not okay. Not okay and not healing right and not good.

_"You can do this, just take it slow."_

Slow could be killed. But couldn't be fast with broken legs. Broken legs and broken neck and broken face and no run and couldn't escape. Trapped.

_"You're right, you know. You're safe here." _Calm.

Locke asked, "Wasn't there a rule about not coming back to your own world? Shadow? Doesn't seem like you'd be the first to break that."

_"I'm not."_

"Isn't he here to fix things?" Relm asked. "That's what Shadow does."

Shadow confirmed and Gau said, "Yeah. Come to fix."

"Fix what?" Locke asked.

Gau tapped his skull.

"He's trying to fix your head?" Locke asked. "By being inside it? Does he really think that will help?"

Gau's head was broken. He didn't know how to fix himself.

_"Tell them the World of Ruin is filled with people who have been overexposed to death. This grants a special aptitude to their minds and openness to spirits. Both for good and for ill."_

Gau did his best. "He say… world is lots of death. See more spirits."

Relm frowned and said, "I didn't see any spirits. That's not fair."

"Good or bad," Gau said.

"Then it couldn't be some evil person in your head?" Relm asked. "How are you sure it's him?"

"His voice," Gau said.

"Why would he come now?" Locke asked.

_"Your mind is weak. I can help you rebuild your barriers, but only if you work with me."_

"Head broken. Here to make stronger."

_"Broken things can be made stronger than ever before, you see."_

Gau didn't know of broken things that got stronger. Stronger to be better? But legs would heal, they said. Not hand, but legs.

"Are you guys gonna tell Strago about this?" Relm asked.

Locke nodded. "I'll keep the others notified. Are you finally ready to turn in for the night? Because I'm bushed."

_"You aren't weak. You're healing and soon enough you'll be one of those that turn the tide in this cosmic fight."_

Didn't want to fight. Didn't know what Shadow was saying. But accepted Locke's help back to the warm, dark room.

* * *

He came to in a clammy sweat, vision bleary. Sick to his stomach, too, but the sensation wasn't new. Not after… however long it was since he entered this room. He still couldn't find his grip on reality, but he told himself again that it would come.

The Headmaster left while he was out, it seemed. No one else occupied the dim room.

Maqui swallowed, mouth parched, and closed his eyes against the pulsing pain in his arms and legs that still felt too heavy to move. Against the blood that stained his skin red and showed slick on his clothes.

Why was he here?

"Bhunivelze," the Headmaster had said many times. He wanted information on Bhunivelze.

But…

Maqui gave it to him, already.

Why?

Maqui bit his chapped lip and tasted blood. Bhunivelze was gone. Or… his inspiration was. The drive that kept him going through the fog of delusion, the divine presence left inside him, that was gone. The Headmaster drove it from him like a disease.

That was… nice of him. Maybe Maqui should thank him in the end for forcing the poisonous thoughts from his head and cleansing him of corrupted power. And yet that took with it something… important.

Spasm in his shoulder and Maqui choked back tears at the painful throb. Begged for relief even though he was alone.

Bhunivelze never helped them against the pain brought on from overuse. He kept them alive somehow, but not healed. That was how he survived walking for days and not sleeping beyond a few hours a week.

Man, he wished Bhunivelze would have healed him up once or twice. Maybe then this wouldn't hurt so much.

"You're back, I see," came the Headmaster's voice. "Sleep well?"

Maqui squeezed his eyes shut, as if he could block out the sound of that voice.

"Are you ready for another round?"

"I've told you everything I know."

"I quite doubt that."

His heart raced. "B-but I told you about the Crystalchosen and Ellone and stuff! There's nothing else I know!"

"And yet…" The voice came closer. "… You display a certain talent for summoning more detail the more you talk. And I get the impression there's a lot more in there that I can wrangle out."

He fought to remember more of Bhunivelze's plan, but most of that remained shrouded in a fog of confusion. God hid what wasn't important to Maqui. Or maybe Maqui didn't think to absorb it when he got started on his mission.

It made sense the other day, but now how that all worked felt fuzzy.

"Don't sleep, now," said the Headmaster. "I've got a busy schedule. How about you begin with how the day started?"

That sounded familiar. Did he already answer that? "… Sunny?"

"Interesting. And when did you last see this 'Amarant?'"

"Yesterday. Or… the day before. What time is it?"

"That's not important."

Maqui risked opening an eye, though the sight of his own torn body didn't encourage him. The Headmaster jotted notes down on a pad like some bored officer. "Will you let me out if I get the questions right?"

"Sure. How do you know Ellone?"

Maqui fought to remember. The details grew so hazy over time. But he had to get it right for the world's sake. Think, think think….

Wait…. wasn't there something he had to say about Gaia VII? It seemed so important at the time.

The Headmaster struck him across the face. "Stay awake."

Maqui blinked stars out of his eyes and recited something about finding Ellone. It felt so rote leaving his mouth, he didn't know what he said.

The Headmaster healed him for that. Sent a wave of white magic through him that soothed the worst of the aches and burns. "And how do you feel about Irvine Kinneas?"

"I don't know. He's a student. You know about Blue Terra—isn't that more important?"

"Other planets don't concern me, my students do." The Headmaster leaned in. "How do Kinneas and Kreiss affect my school?"

Why did he kill Noel?

… Oh, hell. He _killed Noel_.

Breath caught in his throat and panic sprouted.

What would Snow say? Or Serah? He betrayed them both. He _killed Noel_.

Something stabbed his finger and Maqui screamed. The Headmaster said, "Answer me or you don't leave."

Maqui risked a look to find a needle in his left pointer finger. "I—Irvine meant to take the fall."

"For who?"

"Alyssa."

"Who's Alyssa?"

"Ellone!"

The Headmaster gave out a long sigh and pulled the needle out. Blood oozed from the prick. "That's not a consistent answer."

"Because Alyssa possessed Ellone." Maqui bit back tears. "Vengeful spirits do stupid things, man! It's not my fault!"

"Then whose is it?"

"I just told you!"

The Headmaster pushed him back and struck a knife to his chin.


	13. Act 1, Chapter 13

Cater took them near to Esthar's borders before they finally stopped at a swirling, frosty orb. "Ready?" she asked.

"Ready!" Selphie said.

Irvine hesitated. "You sure we'll come back?"

"No," Cater said. "But the odds are in your favor unless Bhunivelze wins. We'll drop you both off on the world of your choice and communicate with whatever connections we have there to get you sorted."

"What," Selphie said. "We choose? How?"

"Etro left us a bunch of gates we can use. Those that haven't been blown up by their planet provide safe and neat entrees. Don't ever try to use them without an escort, though, or you might blow yourself to pieces."

Selphie tugged at Irvine's sleeve. "I saw these! They're really cool, but I didn't think anyone used them. Oh! Cater, can I see Jack before we leave?"

"That… would be difficult."

"Why?"

"Because he's preoccupied on another world."

"Then let's visit that one!"

"… Still difficult."

"Aw." Selphie huffed and folded her arms. "That's not fair."

Cater gestured. "How about you at least see your options?"

"Fine."

Cater held her hand out and Selphie took it. She reached for Irvine and he hesitated. Imagined never seeing his home again or Quistis—

"I'll get you back," Selphie said. "I promise."

Irvine smiled to her and took her hand. Together they stepped forward and watched this world fade from their eyes.

Space met them and Irvine flailed at the sight of planets and stars zipping past them as streams of light. Massive, spinning gears formed a hazardous tunnel that led out toward various, branching paths. The air twisted and warped in color to show almost a patchwork of space stretching out before them.

Selphie held him too tight to let him loose and Irvine gripped her back.

At least he wasn't alone.

* * *

Zell pushed the last tube away and let them all clatter to the floor before taking the crutches they left against the wall. The shift change only bought him two minutes, but that was all he needed to grab what he needed, maneuver to the window, and pry it open. By the time they noticed he was gone, Zell found a path down the wall to shimmy his way to victory. Honestly, it was almost like they encouraged faculty and students to break out with the pitiful security they had.

He avoided the front of the hospital and instead maneuvered beside a side wing of the school that didn't see as much traffic. It also didn't have as many windows.

Zell paused and took to an alcove snuggled between two buildings to check his orientation. The station waited further to the north and the telling sound of distant horns told him he'd just missed one.

He leaned against the wall and pulled out his clothes. Best get dressed sooner rather than later.

The painkillers faded faster than he expected and he opted not to bother bringing the rest of the bag to lighten the stress on his wounds. The wounds that hurt again like he'd just been shot all over.

He kept only his identification and cash before discarding the rest inside some bushes and returning to the path northward.

Only now, he at least looked like a civilian, so he took his chances in getting back on the road where he blended in with the rest of the students. Mostly. The crutches had most giving him berth.

Moving aggravated the stiches, but he held out until he got to the station and found a chance to sit down and examine the damage. He didn't bring extra bandages, so repair would have to wait and—

Damn, that was a lot of blood.

Zell groaned and covered it again. No point to fussing with it now—the trick was keeping it hidden until he found Irvine. That and keeping his weight off the stressed bones. Probably should have paid more attention to the "operating while injured" class.

By the time he found a seat on the train, dizziness made it hard to move straight. Not to mention the sickly sweat that soaked his clothes. But he just had to survive the train ride and then he'd find Irvine and fix this.

Or collapse while trying. That sounded nice.

Someone asked if he was okay and Zell brushed them off. Just had to make it to Galbadia.

He zoned in and out during the ride and almost missed the Galbadian stop. Each time he thought he might drift to sleep, though, he thought he felt the bullets hit again. Thought he saw someone with a rifle only to realize the train was full of them.

When he hobbled off, one crutch caught on the step and tripped him.

Students reached out to help him and Zell did his best to shoo them away. One insisted and he let them guide him toward the hospital.

"I know your friends," the girl said. "I can take you to them."

Zell managed a nod and she guided him through some hallways before showing him through one door and closing it behind him. Zell stopped once he saw the man in the hospital was Raijin—one of Seifer's gang.

"What?" he groaned before taking a seat. "Where's Irvine?"

Raijin cracked an eye open. "Why should I tell you?"

"You shouldn't." Zell squinted his eyes shut and leaned back. He had to redress the wound and reduce blood flow. "Man, I wish I could punch you."

"More like the other way around, you know."

"And what, you think you have it so sucky? What are you even doing in here, man?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, short stuff?"

"Don't call me that!"

"And why not? Are you gonna punch me for it? You can barely move!"

"And you can do better?" Zell forced himself to sit straight. "I'd like to see you try!"

"You first!"

Zell stood and blacked out, then found himself on the bloodied floor. Turned himself over and hissed in pain. "I'll have to teach you a lesson. When I can stand again."

"Wait and you'll lose your chance at revenge, you know."

"Revenge? What are you talking about?"

"You want to kill us, right? I'll pay you to take me out right now."

"Yeah, right. What kind of sick joke is that? Sure, I just go around capping people for blood money now. That's what I do. Assassin Zell in the house for one exclusive day, low prices. Tired of your sister in law? I'll take that chick right out just for you, special discount because we're friends. Done with the whole life thing? We're talking business!"

"It isn't a joke!"

"Not a good one, at least! Geez, have some taste for once!"

"I mean it!"

Zell squinted against the ceiling lights. "You're serious. Shit, you're serious."

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm missing fingers, you know! I can't hold a weapon right! Hell, I'm useless without hands! You get your normal life, you know, and that's not right."

"It's not—? Yo, I just got shot! I took half a dozen bullets to my _everything_, and you're whining about a few fingers? I'm lucky I can still walk, you knob head!"

"You made it back here just fine!"

"I'm bleeding out as we speak! That's not fine!"

"But you walked all the way from Balamb! That's far!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

The door burst open and a nurse asked, "What's going on in here?"

Raijin threw his head against the pillow. "You blew it, you know! Now they're gonna stake us both out!"

"I didn't blow anything!"

The nurse exclaimed in exasperation and rushed to Zell's side. "What's happened?"

"Probably just broke some stitches."

"What kind?"

"I'm not a doctor! I don't know! The stitch-y kind?"

"You have bone damage?"

"I said I don't—"

More people came in and next thing he knew, Zell was surrounded by equipment and medical staff that put him in a bed near Raijin and shoved a mask over his face. The last thing he saw was Raijin shaking his head.

* * *

Time and space and every responsibility he ever held and managed meant nothing. Not here. Not the Gardens, not Nova Chrysalia, not Gran Pulse, not Cocoon, nor the weight of his failures. Instead, Noel lost himself to the quiet emptiness of death.

"You should stay," Caius told him.

Noel blinked and found the wispy scene of this purgatory that kept him from moving on. Caius stood before him without looking Noel's way. "Why?" Noel asked. "Since when did my life or death matter to you?"

"You know precisely why and the fact that you do not admit to it is why I didn't burden you with Etro's heart. So long as you remain untrue to yourself, you'll find confusion and darkness for as long as your consciousness remains."

"I'm plenty honest with myself, thank you very much."

"She is coming for you."

"Who?"

"The last of the Yeuls. You wish to see her again, do you not?"

"You mean she's dead? What the hell, man? The whole point of—!"

"She's not dead. She comes to claim you." Caius shook his head. "Alas. It is not my job to present such a one to another. Do not lose yourself, Noel."

Caius winked out of existence and a warmth surrounded Noel. He turned to find Grandmead watching him with young eyes framed by full, dark hair and looking all the world like the lithe hunter he imagined her to be in her youth.

"It's not your time, yet," she said. "Why do you linger where you don't belong?"

"You don't want me?" Noel asked.

She shook her head and took his hands. "Just the opposite, young wolf. I imagine you have a thousand tales to tell and I'd love nothing more than to hear them all."

"Why can't I find rest with you, then? Why can't I leave like I'm supposed to?"

"Oh, you can. And your parents would be so proud to meet you." She smiled and it reached her eyes for the first time that he saw. "But you'd be turning down quite the offer."

"Responsibility and duties."

"Power, too. And fun, by what I've seen of your party."

"You mean Serah?"

"I mean all the former l'Cie. And Yeul, of course. Do you have any idea how much that girl resembles the Old Goddess?"

"The l'Cie and I aren't friends."

"You might tell yourself that." Grandmead took him in a tight hug. "But it'll be harder to convince them, I think."

Noel returned the hug but couldn't think of how to respond before she faded away. In her place, nine figures formed in the surreal mist

"Noel!" Yeul broke out from their ranks and sprinted through hazy fields with no sign of her old limp. He reached for her and she threw her arms around him.

They were supposed to live a life together as brother and sister again. But instead they were expected to fight side by side for the rest of eternity.

Serah stepped forward, hands clasped behind her back, while Snow and Lightning kept close to her. Mog floated lazily forward and Dajh bounced in place and Sazh tried to hide a smile. Even Fang and Vanille were there. He felt like they missed someone.

"Looks like we're all good here," Fang said. "I'll go on and head back. Make sure we've still got the body."

Yeul and Noel released each other, and she gripped his wrist.

"The body?" Vanille asked. "You mean Noel's?"

"Is there a chance you've lost it?" Sazh asked.

Serah grimaced. "I don't think we've lost it. But it's decaying pretty bad and… it's kinda ugly. Not that your living self is ugly, but the body is in bad shape—"

"Kupo!"

Lightning said, "Should be easier when he's walking on his own and we're not hauling a corpse."

"Shouldn't you be bringing someone else?" Noel asked. "What do you plan to do with my rotting corpse?"

Snow shrugged. "Got it out of the morgue and get it to Valhalla, duh."

Fang shook her head and zipped out of there.

It didn't sit right.

"When we leave, we'll show up where we left, right?" Sazh asked. Lightning shrugged. Sazh took Dajh's hand and said, "Great to see you Noel and looking forward to seeing you for real. Come on, kid."

They left. Vanille waved and relocated a moment after.

"No," Noel said. "I can't go."

Yeul went stiff beside him.

"I don't want to live," he continued. "I've earned this. In fact, it's about time that I finally got out."

Snow threw his hands up. "Come on, man! Why are so many of us so stubborn?!"

Lightning folded her arms, expression darkening. "Because we're morons who don't know when to give up."

"That's what's kept us alive," Snow said.

Serah winced at that and asked, "Noel, are you—are you sure?"

Noel couldn't look at her. "I don't know what to say. I don't want to live forever and I was never meant to. Kinda wasn't supposed to make it out of the paradox adventure, either, so I've long outlived my expected span."

"I don't understand," Yeul said. "You accepted such a fate as ours before."

"When?"

Yeul looked down. "You tried to stay behind with me. Caius released us, but it is no longer his choice to make."

"You mean you're still okay with it?" Noel asked. "Living forever?"

Lightning said, "Eternal life is an unavoidable side effect. Assuming we even make it that far, and that's a big 'if.'"

"We're not giving up on each other," Snow said. "Everyone's coming home and that includes you."

"Then where's Hope?" Noel asked.

Serah sucked in a breath and Lightning's eye twitched. Snow looked away.

Yeul finally answered, "He is once again serving as the Vessel."

"And what do you plan to do about that?" Noel asked. "Or is that why you're bringing me in? Because someone screwed up and I'm your last resort?"

"You were never a last resort," Serah snapped. "And I'm offended that you would consider yourself such to us. After all, what does that make us to you? What does our journey together mean to you?"

"Everything," Noel said.

Serah strode up to him. "Then why won't you act like the savior that you are? Without your work, we wouldn't be here!"

"And that's a good thing?"

"Yes! If we didn't change time then Nova Chrysalia would have happened later! We fixed our world because it was doomed to die eventually, only this way Bhunivelze didn't succeed in taking the new world! We all lived separate for a while, yes, but we lived! And now we have a better chance of beating Bhunivelze for real!"

"And we're gonna win," Snow said. "You can bet on that."

"Not going by these odds." Noel gestured about them. "How is it that a dozen gods haven't dealt with him by now?"

"It's more complicated than that," Lightning said.

"Please come," Serah said. "Without you, we stand weaker. With you, we can turn the tables and kick out this guy for good."

"She's right," Yeul said.

Noel looked between them. "Fine. But we need a plan."

Snow grinned. "Oh, we have a plan."

"We have an outline of a plan," Lightning said.

"Zero was blessed with the power of Mwynn," Yeul said. "They have ascended and trained under the Old Goddess before Her passing."

Snow said, "Moving forward, we need to save Hope and the rest of the corrupted. We also need to find a way to corner Bhunivelze. Besides that, we're set."

Lightning shook her head. "As I said, we have the beginning of an outline of a plan."

"There's more to it than that," Snow said. "Let's get back to Valhalla and figure it out there."

Yeul stepped back from Noel. "I will see you there." Then she vanished.

"See you down there," Snow said before disappearing with Lightning.

Serah caught his eye. "I'm sorry it took us so long."

"Don't sweat it," Noel said. "The universe is evidently determined not to see me get what I want. I never said I'd go, you know."

She took his hand. "I'd love it if you did."

"I wouldn't."

"Then it's perfectly valid if you don't come. But I'll certainly rest a lot easier if you did because you're really good at what you do. Just saying."

He tried to respond, but words caught in his throat as she grabbed him in a hug and then left all too quickly.

Noel looked about him and found the faint, ghostly echoes of his old family on Pulse. Grandmead gestured toward where Serah disappeared. His parents put out their arms.

"Can I see you after?" Noel asked. "As one of these Ascended?"

"In all the ways that matter," said Grandmead.

Noel let them fade. Then pulled away from the release of death and back to the battlefield of life. All it took was one step.

Gods didn't die.

* * *

"Class Zero."

King resisted the urge to pop into formal posture. Kurasame was dead and no longer their C.O. He deserved respect, but he wasn't higher on the chain of command. Pointedly, they were no longer on the same chain.

"Uh, C.O.?" Cater asked.

King asked, "What do you want?"

Kurasame appeared much the same with even his Tonberry by his feet. "I requested your presence because I thought we should talk." He remained stiff, hands clasped behind his back, shoulders straight, looking for all the dead like he headed the army. "You did the right thing in meeting with the dead, but you should have done it earlier. You failed to take proper assessment of your resources and plan your priorities accordingly."

Trey said, "Such a point is arguable. Much has cleared of late, such as the indisputable fact that priorities are rarely black and white. Queen and King spent some time and thought on ours and there is little we could have improved on. Yet I worry about the behavior of our fellow pantheon—"

"We're doing our best, you know," Cinque said.

"Yet," Kurasame said, "you still do not realize that connections with others are the most powerful resource any have, including yourselves. Just as at the school, you don't acknowledge the other classes despite having the same goals as you, with resources you do not_. _You focus on being what you see as the best and strongest with no thought for those you see as below you."

Jack said, "That's kinda what we were trained to do."

"The Classes were meant to work as well-oiled gears in a clock. Each fit together and together they kept the machine running. You started out under Arecia and then you moved to your Class, with which you agreed to abide by a higher law. A law that applies more than ever."

"We ain't on Orience anymore, yo," Nine said.

Sice said, "We talked to them. Now we can shut up about it and get back to work."

"A last resort, was it not?" Kurasame asked.

"There's only so much we can do," Deuce said. "With everything else so pressing—"

"We're scrambling to keep up with everything," Seven said. "It's inevitable that something will fall through the cracks eventually."

Kurasame gave them each a long look. "I ask that you keep this in mind. You are meant to work with, not ahead, of others. If it helps you to think of it this way, those with allies are stronger."

Nine stiffened. "We're not your students anymore."

"Nevertheless," Eight said, "we understand." Nine shot him a dirty look for that.

"Keep it that way. Dismissed. And King—" Kurasame looked his way. "… May the Bird guide you." Then he vanished to mist.

"I doubt the Bird is gonna help us here," Sice said. "What we do now, we do without higher help."

"Isn't that the way we've always been?" Deuce asked.

"Yeah," Nine said, "we _were _the higher help!"

King couldn't take his eyes off where Kurasame disappeared.


	14. Act 2, Chapter 1

Porom sat on the edge of their building's rooftop and counted the stars. The air was cool, but not unpleasantly so, and she relished the feeling. It wasn't often that she got time to relax and appreciate the sky like this. It made her feel closer to home, remembering the cycle of the moon that changed her power and forced her to learn the phases.

Not that she cared most of the time. Either she or Palom was stronger in most cases and they balanced it out.

Not that Palom would let her forget one way or the other with his whining.

White magic drifted their way as Refia taught Yuj the methods of this world. Porom found her habits crude, but Yuj couldn't follow Porom's educated work.

"Hey." Arc slipped in beside her and looked up. "It's really pretty tonight, isn't it?"

Porom followed his gaze. "I miss the constellations back home."

"You know, we didn't always have one moon. Used to be two."

"What happened to the other one?"

"I never figured it out. The legends only speak of a second moon without ever explaining its disappearance. It just… vanished one day."

"Ours did that, once. But's a spaceship, so it's not so mysterious."

"I'm sorry, it's a what?"

Leonora peeked up over the rim of the roof and blinked at them. "You're just sitting up here?"

Arc looked about them like he only just noticed. "I guess so. What, is it strange?"

"A little." Leonora clambered over the edge and took a seat beside Porom. "It's a nice view, though, so I can see why you like it."

"Not too hard to reach, either," Porom said. "Arc made it up without too much trouble and he can't even fly."

Leonora pouted. "I can't either."

"And you made it up anyway," Porom said. "My point is made."

"How _do _you fly?" Arc asked. "Is it wind magic? Or a combination of black and white? Given both you as a white mage and Palom as a black mage can do it, I don't see how it could be anything special to either of those schools."

Porom hesitated. "It's… a lot more complicated than that."

"Oi!" Palom's voice from below. "Are you three going to stargaze all night or are we going to test that theory on wormholes?"

Porom groaned. "I thought you considered stargazing an important activity?"

"Not when we have better stuff to do!"

Arc bit his cheek. "I should probably go work on that…"

"Oh, ignore him." Porom sat up. "You can do whatever you want."

"I've got it." Leonora scrambled off the edge and Porom scowled at her enthusiasm. Palom tried to hide his own, but it showed through the slightest skip in his step and the increased speed of his staff-swinging.

"She lets him boss her around," Porom said once Leonora left earshot. "You'd better not do the same."

Arc blinked and looked at her. "You're upset?"

"… A little."

"Oh. Well, I'll try not to let him boss me around, but it's not my strongest suite."

"Good."

"And will you teach me how to fly in return?"

She meant to say no, but something about the eagerness to his eyes made her hesitate. What would she think if she had the opportunity to learn from someone older how to learn faster? When did she stop yearning for Tellah's guidance and instead looked to her own judgement.

How small he looked in the moonlit moment, how curious, and how young. Was that how she looked to Tellah? Was that how she looked to the Elder?

… Did she look powerless and did they dismiss her for her youth?

"Of course, I'll teach you."

* * *

Palom swung his staff about him like it could ward off the cold and like it didn't disturb the air to chill him further. But better to be chill than let this warmth distract him.

Leonora hummed beside him, eyes sparkling in the moonlight and dress-like tunic disturbed by the wind. Her headpiece glimmered and those gloved hands played with her loose hair.

"I suppose," she said, "if we don't balance that out, we might just see ourselves become normal people for all of five hours. How is that different from how we've been?"

"What?"

She looked at him and Palom dodged her gaze. "The portals. You know, stabilization versus efficiency? I know there's a certain threshold in which we can afford some unreliability, but I'd rather not split one of our people in two in the hopes of making them a little faster during the final battle."

"Right. Portals."

Leonora stopped and took his arm to make him stop with her. "You're distracted."

"Only a little."

"But this is the only thing you've been thinking about since we got here! Where did your attention go?"

"Other things."

"Not worth telling me?"

"No."

She frowned. "We're partners, Palom. If it's serious, you'll tell me, right?"

"… Yeah."

That got her to drop it and turn back to the road they took toward the river. Only she didn't walk again.

"Now something's wrong with you?" Palom asked. "Sure, let's trade places."

Leonora didn't look his way. "I don't want to go to the river."

"Afraid of the monsters hiding inside?"

"There aren't any monsters—"

"That was a joke, Leonora."

"Oh. Duh. No, I just don't like the thought of going that way. Why not just practice here?"

Palom looked about them. "It's flat land. Doesn't make for great pathways, does it? Unless you want to make the sky fall and turn the place into an inward sphere."

"We're not making portals that big."

"Nope." Palom broke the space between them to form a wormhole that stretched some fifty meters across. Not visibly—only his end appeared to them.

She blinked at him before adopting a toothy grin and taking a rock to throw through it.

Palom twisted the portal wider and took five careful steps back. Leonora did the same. Before, they kept a larger distance because they didn't know how to make them safer and now that distance shrunk by the day.

Leonora chucked the thing and it disappeared inside the wormhole. She paused and Palom pointed behind her. She followed his gesture to see the thing drop from the sky across the field and thud into the ground.

"What if you hurt someone?" Leonora asked. "Did you know there wasn't anyone there?"

"It's too late for anyone but us to be wandering the fields or Porom will take their heads off."

"Not ours?"

"She's given up getting me to conform to her bizarre standards."

"I imagine the lakes will burn and the sky fall before you follow someone else."

"Except you."

Leonora cocked her head and furrowed her brow. "Me? Why would you follow me?"

"Because you've got a head on your shoulders. Just don't let it get too big and we can work something out."

"What kind of a something?"

He sighed at her serious tone. "Joke, Leonora."

"Oh."

"Don't worry." Palom gave her head a gentle push. "You wouldn't get anything from me following you, anyway."

"And what does that mean?"

"Compliment, Leonora."

"Oh." She pressed her lips together and looked up at him with large eyes. "Why don't I understand all your mannerisms yet? I study everything you do, but I can't grasp you as a person."

Palom remembered to breathe and dismissed his portal. "I like to keep people on their toes. Come on, we don't have all night. Where's yours?"

"Right. Portals." Leonora stepped back and whirled her hands about like a child first learning to cast. "Wormholes."

"Make one point—"

"And connect it to another." Leonora punched through space and left a swirling vortex before her. "How close?"

Palom didn't want her anywhere near the thing but he didn't say that. "Give it an arm's length."

Leonora took measured steps back and waited. Palom formed a ball of ice in one hand and chucked it. It shattered midair, startling Leonora.

Palom formed another one, though something rubbed him wrong about that. There wasn't anything in the air that he felt should have interfered in the formation of the ice, especially not that would make it that brittle.

Leonora took a deep breath. "You won't let me rest tonight, will you?"

"No, it's not forming right."

"Wrong air?"

"It's humid enough." He tried another layer of ice over the brittle one and just made it worse.

Leonora reached for it and Palom handed her the sphere. She felt it over before dissolving it to water. "That's garbage. Are you messing with me?"

"No." He formed another one, the aggravation of the failed two enough to ignite the black burn in his stomach again. This time it came as a solid weight, but before he threw it in the portal, he felt the hair rise on the back of his neck. "Are we supposed to have visitors?"

"I don't think so."

"Then we need to get back to the Cabin."

* * *

Valhalla brought back a certain pain that Noel didn't expect to feel again. They passed the shore where Caius forced his hand and where the paradox started its cleanup. Where he and Serah fought for the last time before she died and…

"Noel." Yeul took his arm. "Don't lose yourself to the past."

"I'm not."

Serah gave them a worried look before saying something to Lightning that had her and the rest go on without them.

Noel stopped. "I'm fine."

"You're not," Serah said. "Coming back always hurts and you should know that we'll do what we can to help."

Yeul released him. "And there's no time to lose. We need get Hope back and we can't do it without you."

"You're not just saying that, are you?"

"When have I ever done that? I almost lost you, Noel. I won't waste our time with empty words."

"I forgot who I was talking to."

Yeul took him in a tentative hug. "I feared. I still fear. What if we lose someone else? What if we don't win? I can't See anymore and that terrifies me."

Serah chewed on her lip and Noel held out an arm for her. "There's room for one more," he said.

She perked up, though something still troubled her going by the tension in her steps toward them.

"Don't leave again," Yeul said. "Please."

"I won't."

Serah joined them and desperation betrayed her in how tightly she gripped him. He forgot how much she smelled like sun and wondered at how much the same it was since he lost her on Pulse.

"We'll stay together," Yeul said. "We can change the future."

Serah choked out a short laugh. "Our specialty."

Noel's eyes heated and he squinted against the tears. Couldn't ignore the nagging fear that this was temporary. He forgot what it felt like to have one sister at his side, not to mention both at once. It seemed impossible.

"I failed you both."

"Don't you even start with me," Serah said. "We've talked about this."

They stayed together for a while, Noel not wanting to disturb them until they finally found the strength to move on toward the looming palace. When they did, Yeul guided them through its halls and Noel got the impression she knew this place a lot better than Serah.

He felt no wind here, yet the motion of their steps disturbed an ancient and lingering pressure. A silent and pressing force that held no presence.

Noel said nothing of it before they arrived in a large room with arched windows overlooking the Time Sea and faced a woman in straight black hair that sat at an altar by the front. Stone benches formed neat rows and guided the way toward the altar while the dull light from outside cast refracted shadows across the ceiling. A room made for occupants it never housed and a sky that showed on no mortal.

Lightning and the others were scattered about the room, Cies and Reds talking amongst themselves like old friends.

Sound blurred in his ears and he watched the twenty-some-odd people talk about Bhunivelze and worlds and the Council. How often did they do this? How often did they talk and argue instead of going and fighting Bhunivelze head-on? Did they expect the same of him?

Sazh noticed Noel's silence and wandered his way. "You happy to be back?"

Noel cleared his throat and remembered where he was. "Of course, I am."

"You certainly don't look the part. What, did you act in school?"

"We didn't have school."

"Beg pardon, but you get my point."

Noel summoned his lance and swung it about in his hands. "Snow's friend killed me without choice and now lives with blood on his hands. Yeul's lived her entire new life without me and went for who knows how long thinking I was gone forever. Because I was weak and didn't see the signs, I delayed you all in the retaliation against Bhunivelze. I held everyone up!"

"You don't blame yourself for all that, do you?"

"… I do."

"Look, I can't speak for what you've gone through, kid, but we all are learning to move past these things."

"What things?"

"The past. Mistakes. You know, wrinkles in our tapestry of life and all that."

"I don't think dying is just a wrinkle."

"Nah, but those other things you listed are closer."

"They're not as minor as that."

"Not up close, they're not. Believe me, none of this _feels _easy. None of it feels right. But in the grand scheme of things, you'll find it's not such a big deal as all that."

Noel stabbed his lance into the ground and the conversation around them quieted. "You think I don't see what's happening?"

"Tell me what it is you think _is_ happening!" Sazh jabbed a finger his way. "You tell me, son! You died! So what? You're alive now!"

"I wish I wasn't!"

"And why is that?"

"I don't know! I wasn't supposed to survive! I'm not supposed to exist anymore! And I don't like that I still do!"

Sazh looked about them at the crowd that now watched them, then he scowled and pulled Noel off to the side. "You don't like the change in plans?"

"Maybe I don't!" Noel wrenched away from him but kept his voice down. "Maybe I liked the thought of finishing after we fixed the timeline! Maybe I thought I'd catch a break for once! Maybe I thought that I wouldn't have to walk forever again! Maybe I'm done seeing new things!"

"That makes two of us."

Noel drew up short. "What?"

"You're not the only one that would like a break, kid. I'd love a vacation from this god duty crap, but we are where we are."

"I don't like telling myself there's nothing I can do."

"It's not that there's nothing you can do. It's that we have our choices here and one of them is better than the other."

"There's gotta be another option."

Serah made to come closer, but Lightning held her back. Sazh said, "Believe me—we've talked to Mwynn about it and we've argued with all the dead souls you could ever want to meet. We've got our choices and they are limited."

Noel dismissed his spear from a distance and wondered how he lived without doing that before. "We can change the future. That's our thing. We make the impossible possible and we decide our fates. Why is it any different now?"

"Because with power comes burden, son. We're growing up and there's new rules to abide by. I'm not saying you can't screw said rules, but none of us know how and I'd rather not gamble the fate of the galaxy for my own convenience."

"_Fine_. For all our sakes, then."

"That's also what we do, isn't it? Make things better for everyone instead of just ourselves?"

"Yeah. Always has been, I hear."

"Then you'll stick with it a little longer."

Noel gave a reluctant nod and Sazh looked satisfied. They said nothing for a moment and Noel worried that Sazh would push the issue further before the man got up and left Noel to himself. Sazh joined the others, who had finally found something else to distract themselves with, though he didn't miss Yeul's curious glances.

* * *

Arc fell asleep on the roof and Porom hated how cold that made her feel by proxy. How did he survive sleeping in these temperatures at night when she could barely function during the day without heating spells?

Palom and Leonora returned, but without that usual excitement they found from their research. Porom wondered what might get those two depressed, but she doubted she'd get anything out of Palom if she asked, and Leonora wouldn't realize what she was talking about—or at least pretend she didn't.

Porom floated herself down from her perch atop the Cabin and greeted the two. "That didn't take you long."

"What, were you waiting for us to get back?" Palom asked.

Leonora pursed her lips and looked between them without saying anything. Porom wondered why Leonora either got quieter or louder around Palom—it seemed random what determined her mood during these moments. Her refined manners lapsed around him.

"We have a job to do and I like to stay on top of your efforts," Porom said.

Palom rolled his eyes. "So, I can talk to you about it in the morning."

"We made some progress," Leonora said.

"What kind of progress?"

"The not much kind." Palom stepped between Porom and Leonora. "Would you lay off?"

"It's not an invasive question."

"It's really not," Leonora said.

"I don't care. I'm tired and I could really do without the hovering. Besides, Leonora doesn't need your micromanaging to get work done."

Porom studied Palom's irritable face. "Since when did you compliment other people?"

"Since they earned it."

"You don't think enough about others to—" Porom noticed the slightest flush of pink at his ears and the way he inched as close to Leonora as possible without touching her. The way his hand reached for Leonora and he used his staff as if to ward Porom back. The way Leonora didn't seem to realize his actions because she couldn't take her eyes off the back of his head. "Oh."

"Oh _what_?"

"Nothing." Porom stepped away. "I should go wake Arc. You two need your rest, after all."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Not everything I say is double-edged, brother. I mean it—you two have been working so hard lately, you'll need to sleep long tonight to recover your wits."

"What's going on?" Arc had woken up and got halfway down the building. "Any progress?"

"Oh, shit." Palom looked behind them. "I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Porom asked.

Leonora stiffened. "You didn't like something about the river. Is this about that?"

"Get back." Palom shoved at Leonora. "Back, I said. Go tell Baralai we have intruders."

"But—!"

"Do it!"

Leonora worked her mouth in protest before running inside the cabin.

Footsteps. Porom snapped about to see two silhouettes in the dark, one wearing checkered robes and the other a modest set of tunic and dress.

"Porom," Rosa said, checkered robes brushing the grass. "We've found the answers you've sought your whole adventure. Why didn't you come to me sooner? I know you feel like a third wheel next to these other heroes."

Porom stuttered, words failed. "But you were busy in Baron?"

"What's more important than your work here with the other mages?"

"We're the only mages. Rosa, what are you doing here?"

Rosa smiled and put out a hand. "Come with me, Porom. We'll fix this together."

She no sooner saw that hand than her grip on reality slipped.

Porom lost herself in time. Twisting colors and stars filled her view and magic lost its reason. She forgot the smell of spring and the cold of winter because the light of order filled her person and warmed her to the point of burning. Fire in her blood and inferno in her heart that left her fingers oddly numb.

Something shattered in the distance and she blinked as she returned to reality.

Palom and Arc both stood with her, their persons alight with the faintest glow that wouldn't appear to the average human, though Arc's light cast broken ribbons of shadow instead of dispersing it entirely. Bhunivelze marked his soldiers and kept them.

Hope and Ellone stood in their realness, replacing… that mother figure.

Porom brought her staff to her with a flick of the wrist and brought up a barrier to block off Ace, who arrived and raised a hand full of cards. He would have sensed their arrival before Palom led God straight to the heart of their encampment.

An alarm sounded and voices raised in the night before all the collected forces of their guild mobilized. Arc took on the Eos trio while Palom flew off to find their captive targets.

Ace threw more cards her way and Porom blasted them with a gust of wind. He moved his hands and they flipped back on track.

Porom opened a portal below her and launched into the basement, where Palom already broke the bands keeping Lenna, Shinra, Krile, and Faris down. The four joined her and they portaled back to the house's front door.

It seemed so simple to her now—how did it take so long to understand small-scale teleportation like this?

Serah, Firion, Lebreau, and others confronted Hope and Ellone.

Porom hit Yuj with sleep and sent him toppling to the ground. Lebreau snapped up her head to see her and Porom afflicted her with blindness.

Baralai whipped that staff of his and something bit Porom's leg. He already discarded his power, so Porom whispered a chant and used the wind to slam him into the building. He wouldn't get up until someone healed him.

Faris targeted Serah with water.

Arc flew outside, thrown back by Gladio. Arc recovered himself in record time and levitated before hitting Prompto with a fireball. Without the Crystal's energy, he didn't have the same power as before, but Bhunivelze's grace almost made up for that.

Something snapped nearby.

Porom looked to find Shinra frozen in fear at the chaos. The boy lost Bhunivelze's hold and Lenna looked to be slipping. Without their shards, they would drop in moments.

But neither were valuable tools. Both were acquirements of opportunity and Porom didn't sense any urgency from the Source to keep them broken.

Instead she focused her attention on supporting Palom, who appeared in a flurry of fire that burned a streak through the yard and lit up some heroes in orange, hungry bursts.

She had to keep him and Leonora separated.

* * *

Faris' blood pumped hard in her veins and her heart beat faster than the fire that roared about her.

Leonora moved nearby and Faris slammed her to the ground before turning her attention back to Serah, who used that strange creature of a weapon to hurl arrows her way. Faris fought her with black magic to keep those things flying off-course, but it didn't stop some from nicking her sides.

Something hit her from behind and Faris blasted Leonora back again with a flare of fire. Serah took the opening to dive in close and change that bow to a sword.

The girl was no amateur to fighting with a blade, but Faris doubted she'd spent more than a year with the thing going by her sloppy form and haphazard habits. Leonora attacked again from behind, but Krile soon came in and distracted her with that dagger of hers and a gathering hoard of wild animals.

Faris focused on Serah again. Despite the minimal training evident in her opponent's swings, Faris couldn't keep toying with her forever.

Serah fought her until Faris forced her against the wall and doused her again with a torrent of water that silenced her and gave Faris the advantage. She understood water and the streaming ribbons that flowed through the air moved as if it understood Faris.

Serah gurgled and choked and her skin turned funny colors, but Faris wouldn't stop. The moogle struggled to change form and Faris knew she had the two pinned.

Serah spasmed, body unable to process how she was still alive when a mortal would have drowned by now. It took longer but eventually even her body gave out and went limp.

Something triggered. Faris remembered choking on seawater and the awful taste of it invading her senses before waking up to a gang of gnarly pirates. Remembered burnt fingers and torn skin before she adjusted to life on the unforgiving waters.

* * *

Iris rolled out of the way of a fireball from Arc and joined Gladio for a combined assault on Palom, who used ice and wind to put up a barrier. Gladio threw Iris right at him and Iris broke that thing to the ground to allow Gladio an opening.

Palom cursed and barely got out of the way. Meanwhile, Prompto distracted Arc.

Gladio caused enough trouble for Palom that Iris dashed in and grabbed his legs. He kicked her off and sent her flying.

Iris flailed to land herself and skidded until something caught her. Some_one_.

She looked up to find the scowling face of another Red, this one with messy hair and some rough scars on his face. "Best teach this bastard a lesson," he said.

Iris scrambled free of him. "Thanks."

The new guy summoned a lance and took a place beside Prompto, who miraculously stayed alive during his scuffle with Arc. Iris thought the kid powerful, yet his spells didn't compare to Palom's massive explosions and whirlwinds. Maybe that crystal energy wasn't so potent after all.

Iris rejoined Gladio and kept Palom busy. Getting the upper hand on this guy seemed impossible with his constant whirling and barriers, though at least he stopped with the teleporting some time ago.

Refia danced in with a burst of white magic that cooled Iris' burns and calmed her head. The girl must have took a shine to Penelo's style with the new fluidity to her motions.

"Thanks!" Iris called. Refia shouted something back, but it was lost to another spell of Palom's that boomed and sparked with ice and fire.

Refia released another cure and rushed off to help others. Iris wondered if they got Baralai back on his feet, yet.

"Such pests," Palom said before reaching down and cutting a deep chasm in the planet to separate them. "I'll deal with you later."

"Only if you take me, first!" Another Red came in—Trey, armed with a bow.

Palom turned too late and took an arrow to the shin.

"Wait!" Prompto yelled. "We're missing Porom!"

"Bit busy for that!" Gladio called. He launched Iris over the chasm and she rolled into place to take Palom by the arrow.

Only for him to break it off and stab her through the shoulder with it.

* * *

Gladio, Iris, and Prompto moved as a coordinated party of friends that would give them trouble despite none having so much as a hint of talent toward magic. They ganged up on Arc and Porom flew his way to beat them back with borrowed fire from Palom's storm. She combined it with wind and blew up an inferno between them and Eos' champions.

Lenna broke free, her energy ripped free from the link, and she joined the fight on the self-proclaimed heroes' side.

Krile's presence flickered for the briefest moment, but she remained intact and battled Vaan and Penelo. Setzer joined them and turned the tables—Krile unbalanced to use more power than before. Her body wouldn't last much longer after this.

Faris struggled with Serah, but eventually overpowered her and bound her to the ground before summoning water and blasting the girl with it.

Faris, who all but radiated with pent-up energy and rage, knew her target to be unkillable. Porom caught a hint of her plan to extract Bhunivelze's power by force from the thief.

Ace, Firion, Lebreau, and Yuj fought Hope, but God's vessel stuttered under His control and Hope's motions turned choppy and mechanical, like a doll broken free of strings but without another source to smooth their movement. He eventually blinked out of existence with a portal with Lebreau and Yuj hopping in after him. Firion ate parchment and channeled white magic.

The inferno weakened and Porom gestured for Palom to join them. The mages together created a whirlwind of ice that froze the ground about them and forced back the defendants with broken, slippery ground.

The air chilled and brought snow flurrying down despite the clear night sky. Gladio and Iris stumbled back.

Leonora blasted the area with more fire and beat back some of the ice. Porom hit her with more air and caused another fireball that hit the house and lit in an orange glow before it burst into flame. White magic mixed with black from Refia's storm of a curaga.

Something bit her cheek and Porom spun to find Ace caught up to her. Trey and another of his friends had joined. Iris, Gladio, and Firion now ran her way. Baralai was up again and switched between healing the fallen and working with Vaan and Penelo.

Porom ground her teeth. There was no way they could beat even a handful of those guys with so few. Before she could open a portal, however, Prompto appeared and she prepared to blast him sky-high.

Only for him to reach out, take her wrist, and plead, "Take me back."

The thought rippled through them and she opened a portal to leap out, but not before she caught a glimpse of the others following suit.

Blue Terra vanished from view.

* * *

Another of those pesky children arrived.

Faris kicked Serah aside and readied to take on this new kid that held a katana like he knew it all his life.

"You leave her alone!" the guy shouted.

"Or what?"

"I'll do something we'll both regret!"

Faris flipped her sword about to test her wrist before kicking Serah again. The guy took the bait and ran toward her without a word.

They locked blades. "It's not like you even know her," Faris said.

He glared at her with all the hate she'd seen in one look before. "These bodies aren't your toys, Bhunivelze!"

"I'd say He agrees." Faris spun and kicked out Jack's legs. "Tools and toys are very different things."

Jack scrambled back to his feet and stabbed Serah through the heart and into the ground. The girl let out one last breath and started to fade.

Faris screamed and grabbed for Serah's body, but it evaporated into the night air without a sound and left Faris grasping for nothing.

Nothing but the drowned grass and the burning building.

Buildings she burned, like those on unfortunate coastlines that begged for mercy before getting ravaged for supplies. She took what she needed and moved on without care for those that suffered for her survival.

But she moved past that. She knew a better life in light of what Bartz and Lenna taught her. She**—**

Cut by the sword and tumbled to the ground.

She disconnected. She remembered herself.

Pain ignited, the trap of sorts left by Bhunivelze in the event of losing a pawn. She would die. The man above her didn't move to end it faster.

* * *

Lenna screamed for help. Faris bled and she was too far away for Lenna to get her in time.

Penelo leaped in and took Faris. Lenna felt a short thrill of relief before a force slammed against her chest and she heard the words, "About time I got one of you."

Kefka slipped inside her like a foot into a well-tailored shoe and Lenna lost control of herself. Felt her mouth stretch and pull and her fingers flail before Kefka got comfortable and rolled her neck.

She glimpsed fire and blood before memory faded to present. The matching of this place to his past and desire was what drew the spirit here. Kefka wanted destruction and the end of all things and he would participate to find that in…

To cause that in them.

Kefka rolled her shoulder in its socket and set her eyes on Trey. He fought from a distance, bow poised and precise in its targets despite the arrows not leaving much of a mark in the pawns. Bhunivelze trained them not to care for pain like they should.

Kefka pulled on the holy power lent her and blasted Trey with a mix of fire and air that exploded in a shockwave that sent him flying backward. The Red Gods were immortal, but their bodies weren't.

Trey cried out in surprise before Kefka took him by the throat and slammed him against the wall of the Cabin. Lenna's strength shocked them both.

Kefka let out a long laugh that rippled through her sternum and pealed against the noise from around them. "You kids think you can fight against us, do you? Hm? DO YOU?"

Trey struggled to speak and Lenna felt his voice box vibrate against her palm. "You don't belong."

"I don't see how that's relevant," Kefka said. "Now tell me, where might I find my esper girl?"

Trey struggled against his hold and his face discolored from air deprivation. "… Terra?"

"Yes, yes!" Kefka eased his grip just enough to allow Trey to keep talking. "She owes me something and I must collect!"

"I'll never say."

"I can make that happen, of course. But first, tell me!"

"You'll never find her—even I don't know where she's gone off to this time."

"Oh, she's travelling then?" Kefka stuck her other hand against his mouth and Lenna felt Trey's cool breath. "That's a lot better."

Fingers dug in at the throat and clutched his larynx. Lenna fought to stop him, but Kefka's control overpowered hers.

* * *

Jack drew up short at the sight of Lenna ripping Trey's throat out. Blood splattered her from head to toe and a maniacal grin stretched her face in unnatural angles before she stuck her fingers over Trey's heart

"No!" Jack ran forward and Lenna snapped her mad eyes to him before Jack knocked her aside and ran his katana straight through Trey's heart. The last thing Jack saw before Trey faded was disbelief in those discolored eyes.

"Hey!" Lenna kicked at him. "That was mine! Fine, I'll just find someone else!"

Lenna's eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed. Jack caught her before she touched the ground. "Hey," he said. "Don't be dead! Please, don't be dead!"

"Here!"

Jack whipped his sword out again to face Refia and she stumbled back, hands splayed. "Wait!" she said. "Are you on our side or not?"

Jack remembered to breathe. Then dismissed his weapon and shook. "I don't—"

Refia dropped to her knees beside Lenna and lit up a cure. "What damage?"

"I-I don't know. Someone possessed her and just… left again."

Refia swore and funneled more white magic. Ace joined them, clothes torn and skin bloodied. Jack held himself back this time. "Where'd Trey go?" Ace asked.

Jack's breath hitched and he bowed over Lenna's sleeping form. "I had to kill them both. I had to."

"It's not permanent," Ace said. "They just went back to Valhalla is all."

"I know, but…"

Baralai came their way, steps faltering in an unnatural fashion. "Lenna?"

"Fine," Ace said. "Resting."

"And you two?"

"Can't die," Jack reminded him. "No one's allowed to worry."

"Jack," Ace said.

"I'll choose when I worry," Baralai said. "We'll gather those still standing and figure out shelter. For now, catch your breath. I'm going to go find some of that ale these people keep talking about."

"We'll do that," Ace said. "Thank you. And get some white magic in you because you're barely standing."

Baralai left them without another word and Jack remembered to dismiss his sword. "Nine?" he asked. "Is he still… here?"

"Yeah. In fact, I don't know that we can convince him to leave anytime soon. Kinda got him started on his whole 'gotta protect everyone' thing."

"He's not the only one," Refia said before pulling away. "Her injuries are minimal, but we'll want to keep an eye out for after effects. I thought Baralai said we wouldn't see any other spirits?"

"We weren't supposed to," Ace said. "This is something we'll have to look into separately."

"You guys okay?" Vaan shouted.

"Just dandy," Jack muttered.

"I've got them!" Refia shouted back. "Honestly, I'm just happy we didn't lose anyone tonight."

"Except the Cabin." Ace turned to watch the thing burn. Jack didn't think to survey the now-decimated landscape—where lush foliage danced about the land, scorched earth now met his gaze. Chunks of ice melted into the ground and upturned plant life scattered the ground. Fried trees still stood in most places where they used to, though some appeared to hold better shape than others.

The Cabin itself barely smoldered now, but Leonora could barely manage a fraction of what she normally could. After a full day of work before this, she must have pushed herself to get even the pathetic water spells she managed. Others carried buckets, but the building was too far gone to hope for any recovery tonight.

"I'll go help with Faris and the rest." Refia left them, an enchanted grace to her step.

Ace nudged Jack with his boot and said, "We'll be fine."

Jack forced a smile. "Right! Nothing like some blood to get us down, right? Blood's nothing! Just the force of life and all that!"

Ace pressed his lips together and looked away. "Nothing like some blood."

"The force of life." Jack felt tears on his cheeks.

Just loss of life.


	15. Act 2, Chapter 2

Maqui flexed his wrist and tested the manacles holding him down. Strained against them and found give. The metal bit into his skin, edges sharp against where his gloves should be. He missed his gloves.

He rattled the manacle, but it held firm. Bolted metal shouldn't react to his weakened attempts but, dammit, he had to try.

The light of Bhunivelze glowed inside him, a heating energy that he used to keep awake when his eyes barely stayed open. A power that kept him walking when blood pooled with each step done under Bhunivelze's name. It tempted him to try.

Maqui dropped back and took a breath. He could think about this. He could figure it out. He gripped the edge of his checkered wristband to remember his old strength.

The Headmaster—currently busy with something else that would hopefully keep him away as long as it did last time—thought he had more information on Bhunivelze. Thought he learned more than he did. Thought he could spill more of the plan.

Bones ached and Maqui squinted his eyes shut. Had to focus. Couldn't think about the mending pain in his fingers and the stinging of his eyes. Throbbing in the back of his skull…

… Bhunivelze.

He tried enough times to know that he didn't have anything left to remember. Not that he could present. And the Headmaster well established that he wasn't going to give up until Maqui remembered everything he meant to do here in the school. But whatever Maqui was supposed to do, he lost to Bhunivelze's destruction of evidence.

He knew that better than he remembered his home in New Bodhum. What he wouldn't give to differentiate it from Spira's shores.

Maqui opened his eyes again and took in the faint shape of the room beyond the darkness. No light told him the time of day, and he couldn't track how long it was since the Headmaster left. Not outside the faint ticking of the clock that Bhunivelze left in his head.

The Headmaster visited him five… six times in that span, whatever it was. And Maqui could swear the break between sessions grew longer each time. If he could make his escape the minute after the Headmaster finished this time, he might stand a chance.

But how to get out?

Maqui tested the manacle again and it budged. His strength returned slowly, but surely. The moment he felt close to well again, however, the Headmaster would come right in and break him back down.

He had to get the manacles loose now.

Grit his teeth and started pulling. Metal against metal challenged him, pushed the limits of his shards, and broke his skin.

When his wrists threatened to break, Maqui switched to his ankles and angled his feet to resist the bonds there. Pushed until his bones hurt and he felt Bhunivelze's power strengthen to fill the healing need created.

Then he pushed the wrists some more and put his back into it. Metal creaked and something cracked inside him. Pain blossomed, but he barely noticed.

Faint footsteps sounded and Maqui fell limp. Took deep breaths to recover himself before the footsteps faded away again.

It took ages for the hurting to ebb after that, and he gave himself time to heal before trying again.

* * *

Distant chorus filtered through Hope's conscious. He didn't want to think of this place as his resting spot, didn't want to see it as a physical place, because that would… that would mean he was stuck here.

But God didn't allow him anywhere else. And if Hope wasn't desired outside of his own mind, then he wouldn't leave. He knew better than to defy Bhunivelze.

… Right?

Windows filled the room, but there was nothing visible outside them beyond more light and he knew that approaching them only brought unpleasant memories back.

The ground below was silver and intricately carved to resemble etched metal, telling the story of Cocoon through meticulous patterns, symbols, and imagery, including its prophesied fall. He knew those images better than he knew his own name.

Broken glass lay in scattered pieces along the ground and he kicked at one to send it skidding over the edge. The Ark had a myriad of surfaces, but this was the main one he kept to, because Bhunivelze didn't like him moving around. It made it harder to call on him when needed.

But… he didn't want that any more. Hope wanted to be free.

Right?

Distant cries filled his ears and Hope moved toward one window to make out the distorted image of Lightning cutting him free in the Cosmogenesis. Why did she cut him? Why did she free him from his own safety with a god that watched over and cared for him?

The present, a window with only the faintest hints of color left, made no sound. The outside remained as barely a memory now.

Blood splattered the floor. Hope didn't see where it came from. But this room turned red, more like he remembered it. God kept him alive because he knew how bodies worked in that way. He knew how to keep them alive, even if he didn't know how to keep the person alive.

But he kept Hope alive.

Because Hope was important. Because he mattered to God. Even when his body turned inside out and Lightning faded away in a flash of rose petals.

"Your memories emerge from their prolonged sleep," came God's rumbling voice.

Hope felt numb when he turned to see Bhunivelze fade into existence, form shrunken close to Hope's size. "You needed to know how humans work."

Though he said nothing, God confirmed Hope's realization.

"I was your test subject." Hope looked over the broken glass and blood-stained floors. "You broke me. Killed me. Then brought me back screaming so many times I lost count."

"I couldn't risk losing the Savior's soul when the time came." Bhunivelze put a hand on his shoulder and Hope took the wordless order to quiet. "You served me well in showing how far the human body can go. But I could never understand your motivations, try as I might."

Until God cast him into the void. Until Hope finally found the sweet taste of death at God's calloused disposal. The anger and despair of before fled him because Hope remembered to mind himself around Bhunivelze, who watched ghostly afterimages play out in remembrance of broken skin and bones.

It would only last so long before Hope was cast to the Void. Before God moved to the greater vessels. Not that being greater would save them from the bargain God struck.

Fear prickled at his own uncertainty. Only by knowing Him could Hope stand a chance of avoiding painful mistakes.

"You can't see hearts," Hope said. "How is it you can speak with me in mine?"

"I adapt."

"That's not how it works."

"Not in your diminutive mind, perhaps." Bhunivelze left him to stand amidst the reddest section of metal. "I'm learning how to best use my available vessels before discarding hard-won property. I must make the most of them while they last. And now, whilst not desiring it in the slightest, I think I might finally understand the workings of your emotions."

Hope bit his tongue against a retort and shifted his feet over shards of glass that seemed to glow and dissipate on contact with his bare feet. Feet that healed over hundred-year-old cuts and bruises.

"You wonder as to your future." Bhunivelze didn't turn to see him. "I have no need of investigation into your endurance. Do not fear what happened here."

Hope nodded to himself and Lightning appeared at his side, but he couldn't look up to see her. Only reach out for the checkered gloves she wore before she vanished again. A stuttering reminder that he couldn't control himself.

"However." Bhunivelze looked up at the endless white. "You found a way to harm your body and that damages your constitution. Stop."

Breath fled him. "What?"

Bhunivelze turned around, the image of him growing at least a foot. His skin turned bluer and a glimpse of wings flashed behind him. "Do not feign ignorance. You yet push back against my hold and undermine my authority."

"I don't!" Hope backpedaled, but Bhunivelze moved faster and grabbed him by the throat.

And threw him to the side.

Hope hit the ground and rolled before he stopped at the ledge, skin punctured and bleeding.

He stretched out broken fingers among the shattered glass and rolled onto his back. An odd warmth filled him, and he assumed that came from the fresh cuts on his skin. This was familiar. He knew this scenario.

And he knew from where, even if he struggled to bring up the memory.

"I'll make you stop," Bhunivelze said. "You disrespect your god in your insolence."

"How…?" The word barely made it past chapped lips. The glass lightened and floated in the air. Soul fragments. "I don't understand."

"I know when a human lies." The not-quite-man kneeled over Hope, inhuman eyes studying him. "My time among you has proved so enlightening and you would do well not to hide secrets from me."

"I'm not…" Hope groaned against the pain. It was only a memory, but he felt it as fresh as the day he experienced it. "I really don't understand!"

Bhunivelze placed a hand on his face and blocked out his view of the white eternity. "Pitiful."

Hope gripped God's wrist. There was no arguing with his maker, and yet…

"You continue to defy me."

Hope squeezed against the iron tendrils that held him down and squinted against the distant cry of alarm at his own stupidity.

"Do not play this game," warned Bhunivelze. "I am not so changed as to fix your sporadic behavior."

Something stabbed straight through his chest and Hope bit against the urge to scream. Gripped the wrist of Bhunivelze tighter and felt bone beneath the iron flesh. This version of him felt mortal.

A spike went through his ankle and Hope forced Bhunivelze off with all his strength before stumbling off the bed of thorns that formed about him.

Blood dripped from his back before he felt the tingling sensation of healing flesh. In a burst of clarity, he called out for someone to help.

Bhunivelze easily righted himself before staring at Hope through half-lidded, suspicious eyes. Said nothing.

Hope stumbled in place, legs weak and head spinning. "I'm sorry, I—"

Bhunivelze flicked a wrist and vines yanked Hope back and dug into his skin.

Hope wrenched himself free of one, almost losing his hand to the process before it healed back over. He couldn't die. Bhunivelze wouldn't let him. And that meant he could fight.

"Fool," hissed Bhunivelze. "It will only end in disappointment."

Hope forced one corner of his mouth up to imitate a smile despite the fear that shook his limbs. "I can work with that."

Bhunivelze dismissed the broken glass and blasted out the walls and ceiling of Hope's sanctuary.


	16. Act 2, Chapter 3

Snow thought that Serah was safe. But even Serah wasn't invincible.

All of them but the sisters, Mog, and a couple of reds gathered on a balcony overlooking Valhalla's shores.

"We've been flyin' on a wing and prayer for a while now," Sazh said. "I guess we should have seen this coming."

"Speak for yourself," Cater said. "Our plans have always worked in the past."

Trey looked away, uncharacteristically silent, and Deuce paced the beach barely within view.

"Perhaps we could use time," Queen said. "It's disordered throughout the worlds, maybe one of them has written evidence of this that we could use… no. That would cause a paradox."

"Phantoma?" King asked. "Why couldn't we just take his phantoma?"

"I don't think it works that way," Seven said.

"It might."

"Mwynn's power is different. If we use it to take Bhunivelze's…"

They kept talking. Yeul, Fang, Vanille, Seven… they talked and talked about things like the Void and Crystals and paradoxes and dead people and plans.

Amongst the chatter, Dajh scooted closer to Sazh. "We're safe here, right? We can't hurt anyone if we're here."

King muttered to no one, "We also can't stop any hurting."

"We'll find a way to track him and trap him." Vanille stood, fists clenched. "We have to!"

"We've got who knows how many broken souls out there," Snow said, "But we're not killing a single one of Bhunivelze's victims. Is that clear?"

"For now," Queen said.

Sazh gave her a cold look. "For_ever_."

"We won't hurt anyone we don't have to," Eight said.

"We keep fighting," Snow said. "We'll save Hope and every other poor bastard like him, and we'll kill Bhunivelze."

"And how do you plan on doing that, big guy?" Fang asked. "You got a way to force a god from the kid's head?"

Vanille perked up. "Hope might do it himself."

Queen shook her head. "If he hasn't done it by now, odds are he won't. We can't even say if his soul's still in that body."

Cinque frowned and said, "Why can't we at least kill the other pawns and prove Bhunivelze wrong?"

"Because that's called sinking to his level," Sazh said, "and we don't do that."

"Hey!" Jack yelled from the water. Snow's heart leapt to his throat. Jack was the first one returned from Gaia III. "Why are you guys so far away?"

Jack hurried to join them and the group fell into hushed chatter while he made his way through the palace. When he arrived and saw Trey, he asked, "You okay?"

Trey took a while to respond. "I'm alive."

"What about Serah?" Jack asked. "She went long before me."

"Still waiting on the body," Fang said.

Sice looked between them. "Keep talking, Jack. Didn't you at least catch that Kefka guy?"

"Hard to catch spirits," Eight said.

"Kefka?" Fang asked. "Did you just—?"

Sice said, "Add it to the damn list."

"Screw the list!" Fang leaped from the balcony.

"Wait, Fang!" Vanille ran to the edge. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back soon!"

Deuce didn't seem to notice Fang running past.

"What about Ace?" Cater asked. "He's still not coming back?"

Jack shook his head. "He doesn't want to leave those guys alone."

The water burst again and Mog flew straight up to them. Lightning and Serah emerged moments later.

Lightning trudged out of the water like she carried a weight heavier than herself. Serah followed, head down.

"Kupo…" Mog floated wearily into their room and dropped to the ground. "Such a mess, kupo."

Snow leaped from the balcony and scrambled off buildings to get to Serah. His light and his everything and he snatched her in a hug. He said, "Talk to me, babe. What do you need? Maybe if I had more shards, I… I'll go and fight. I'll find more shards and I'll punch Bhunivelze so hard he'll bleed." He let go of Serah and faced the group. "We stay focused and we fight! That's what'll carry us through! We can do this!"

"He was there." Snow drew up short at Serah's broken voice. "Hope was there. I saw him."

"It wasn't Hope," Lightning said. "It was Bhunivelze. In Hope's body."

Serah sobbed, "But he's still in there, isn't he? How could—? Why didn't he stop it?"

Lightning said, "One way or another, he's lost."

"We haven't lost." Snow clenched his fists.

"Maybe not. Maybe we can't lose. Maybe we can't win."

"You can't believe that! You can't _s__ay _that, not when we have so many people relying on us!"

"It's not about the people," Serah said. Her voice cracked.

Snow took Serah in his arms again. She felt so small against him, he wondered how she ever survived making it back here. He wondered where the woman went that stood with him against the world.

Lightning turned to leave. "Gaia II drove itself to hell without divine intervention. We can't stop people from getting hurt."

Serah grabbed Lightning's wrist.

"We can't stop everything now," Snow said. "But we'll destroy Bhunivelze and kill his disease. Serah… you wait here. I'll make it better."

Serah ripped free of him. "You'll leave? Again? You want me to sit and wait for you? _Again_?"

"We have to fix this!"

Serah dropped Lightning's hand and backed toward the water. "Didn't you ever stop to think about _me_? Snow, you left to find Lightning without giving me to the chance to follow! You left because you didn't want me sad anymore, not because you thought _about me_!"

Snow stepped toward Serah, but she just moved away from him. "I left to find her for you. I thought you wanted her back!"

"Of course, I wanted her back, but not at the expense of losing you! You left me alone with Lebreau and Gadot and everyone, but I didn't want _them_, I wanted _you_! I was alone for two years, Snow!"

Lightning shook her head. "I wasn't meant to be found."

"It wasn't fair what you did, either!" Serah said. "You think you can tell everyone what to do and then just drop it? You run away to Valhalla, you serve Etro, and then you try to sacrifice yourself for the rest of us!"

Lightning's expression turned hard. "Someone had to stay in Valhalla. That was the toll of our supposed freedom."

Serah choked back tears. "Even with you here, Lightning, you're not… _here. _You_'_re both leaving me alone to wait for you again!"

Snow reached for her, but she flinched away. "We're leaving so that we'll never be apart again," he said.

Serah shook. "I can't wait any longer! I need you here and now! I don't want to spend five minutes with you every few dozen years and spend the rest of time in limbo!"

Lightning finally looked at her sister, expression unreadable.

"What can I do?" Snow asked. "I can stay here, but then who'll save the universe? Someone has to do it."

"I don't know," Serah said.

"And what about the people getting hurt, tortured, and killed? These worlds teeter on the brink of destruction!"

"I still want to fix it! I want to bring Hope back and I want us all to be together. But for real, this time!"

"Then come with us," Snow said. "Please."

He didn't want her to leave the safety of Valhalla. After what she went through, he just wanted her to sleep and he wanted to watch her rest, eyes closed to the horrors outside.

Serah blinked back tears and took Snow's proffered hand. Her lip trembled and her face was flushed, but she nodded to herself in silent agreement and tugged at his arm. She was so much smaller than him, yet all he needed was that tug to near slam into her and pull her close. Serah held more power over him than the gravity that bound mortals to their planets.

He pulled her in and breathed deep the smell of wild animals that clung to her_. _Serah, the most wonderful person he had ever met and the most powerful.

Serah pulled Lightning in too and said, "So long as we fight together, it'll be okay.

Lightning huffed and pulled away. "Fine." She left without another word.

"We'll both be heroes," Serah whispered into Snow's chest.

Snow kissed her forehead. "I'll be yours and you'll be mine."

They stayed together until Serah's breath leveled and Snow forgot the meaning of time.

* * *

"Seven."

She didn't acknowledge Trey. Of all times, now was the worst for a zigzagging lecture. Still, he came to stand beside her, despite the dozen other options behind her. People willing to put up with him for up to a few whole seconds.

He leaned on the indoor balcony rails beside her and said nothing. A trap, then. He was waiting for her to say something he could go off on.

Seven tuned out the voices behind her. For every inch they gained, they lost two more. The path forward, once so clear, looked murkier than it had since Tempus Finis. She should know this. She was supposed to _know this._

"What are you thinking?" Trey asked.

If anything happened on III, they would hear. Which was how they got down there in time for the fight in the first place. For all the difference that made. She caught Jack staring her way.

"Perhaps you intend to join Ace?" Trey asked.

Seven slammed her hands on the rails. "I'm really not in the mood for this. You want chit-chat, you find someone else."

He winced, refusing to meet her eye. "I don't mean to offend."

"You never claim to, and yet you make yourself such an expert at it."

She regretted it the minute the words left her mouth. Trey slumped his shoulders. He was nothing if not proud and long-winded. He took a shuddering breath and said, "I'll leave you."

"Wait." Seven took his wrist. "One death and that's it? You couldn't handle a KO?"

"With these bodies, we can be incapacitated," Trey said. "Bhunivelze will, undoubtedly, recognize this sooner rather than later. He'll trap us and—"

"You got out."

"Only because Jack was there. And it still hurts."

Ace was silent on the communications. Deuce flinched at, and made no comment on, any reference to the events of the Cottage. Trey was broken. Cater still struggled after Gaia VIII, despite Noel's return. Cinque showed more bloodthirst than before, as did Sice. Eight said less. Nine asked no questions. Jack played at ignorance. Queen and King… she didn't know what they thought.

"Pattern recognition."

Trey looked up.

Seven took a moment to form the words. She said, "We know several places Bhunivelze has been. And you took the throne of knowledge."

"Bhunivelze doesn't—"

"Get yourself out of your misery pit and pick up your threads. Of all of us, you stand the best chance of figuring out what he's doing next."

"I suppose there could be a pattern to his movements."

She waited for him to inevitably go off on a tangent about things he already put together but weren't relevant to the matter at hand.

It didn't come.

"Work on it." She didn't know how else to make him feel better, so she left him alone to figure it out himself.


	17. Act 2, Chapter 4

Rikku walked across the metal flooring of the Whale. It thrilled her to think that and the hull was all that protected her from the cold, twisted emptiness of the shadow realms they passed through. They'd been travelling for days according to the clocks in the ship.

Rikku wouldn't sleep despite the late hour. It wasn't the creaking or groanings of the ship like everyone else complained about. Instead she just wanted to some peace and quiet for herself while she found it.

So, color her surprised to find the ladder to the engineering level already lowered. Rikku descended and found Luca sat on the ground, legs crossed, and examining a fried capacitor.

"What did that?" Rikku asked.

Luca snapped her head up and yelped when she hit a beam. "Didn't hear you come down," she said.

"Did that come out of the engine?"

"Yah. I mean, it's got backups, but… wow." She held out the capacitor to Rikku. A hole through it showed jagged edges that looked melted and re-solidified.

"Looks like a power surge," Rikku said.

"I thought so too. But look." Luca pointed out a spot where the capacitor came from. "I've got half a dozen filters around it and nothing else looks touched."

Rikku jumped on the ladder Luca had unfolded and climbed to get a closer look. "Is it okay to not have a capacitor here?" Rikku asked.

"Like I said, I have some backup systems. I routed the power elsewhere."

"The power's off for this entire section?"

"In E-5, yup."

Rikku leaned back to check the box name and pulled out her flashlight to get a better look. Wires meant to connect to the capacitor hung loose. The damage was too localized. "Must've been a bad part," she said.

"That's what I thought. I should have brought Calca and Brina since they did a lot of the mechanical work. Here, I got an extra."

"Let me. You should sleep."

"Thanks." Luca gave Rikku the part and moved toward the exit. "Leave the power in the secondary port for now. I'll take another look when I wake up."

"Will do." Rikku checked both sides of the new part and doublechecked connections. Luca's footsteps faded above her.

Rikku rested the capacitor in its place and connected it to the filters around it. She ran rudimentary diagnostics. Nothing out of place.

She descended the ladder and hit the switch that closed panels over the box. Something beeped behind her. A red indicator light flashed by E-5.

Which it shouldn't because there was no power running to that box.

The ground rumbled like the engine kicked into gear, but she couldn't dismiss it so easily. She cursed this supposedly advanced technology that gave no additional indicators of trouble source.

A low growl sounded behind her.

Rikku turned and came face-to-face with a twisted coeurl. How in all the sands of Home—? "This is a spaceship," Rikku said. "Did you stow away?"

It lunged at her with a feral hiss. Rikku rolled out of the way. It crackled with electricity and Rikku remembered dark nights on the thunder plains.

Her head rang and the next thing she remembered was coming back to reality on the cold, smooth floor in the depths of a spaceship.

A gunshot split the air.

Rikku pulled herself to her feet. She couldn't focus. Noise rang and swam.

Balthier landed at the bottom of the ladder and took another shot. The bullet took the coeurl's shoulder. It shrieked and came after him.

"Best get up if you want to survive this," he said.

Rikku had left her claws by her bunk. Why was she so stupid? No ingredients either, or…

Light glinted off the jagged edges of the broken capacitor in the bag behind the coeurl.

Balthier evaded the beast and shot its torso. It screamed. Rikku dashed around the side and grabbed the capacitor.

The coeurl jumped her way. Rikku slashed it with her makeshift weapon and tore the belly. Its claws caught her arm.

Another gunshot and it slowed. Rikku jammed the capacitor into its neck and it fell to the ground. It flailed and Balthier put another shot in its heart and finally stopped its convulsing. It turned to ash.

Rikku's arm bled and she stung all over. She collapsed to her knees with a look up the ladder she couldn't climb. She summoned what white magic she could, but space left her too dry to fix it up.

Balthier knelt beside her and offered a bottle of water. Rikku sniffed and accepted it. It soothed her throat and she wished she could pour it on her burns.

Balthier said, "The beast was as much a threat to myself and the others as it was to you. It's a miracle we noticed it before it killed someone."

"Electricity in the engine. That could…" She struggled to speak. "Fry the… engine."

Balthier eyed the ruined capacitor. "Then it seems we found the problem. You should rest. Don't allow such a vile creature of the void to leave its mark on such a young beauty."

"I don't see myself making it up that ladder any time soon."

"Ah, yes. Then you'll allow me to escort you up?"

"Please."

Balthier helped her to her feet and despite the burns, they wrestled their way up that forsaken ladder and toward the sweet release of sleep.

* * *

Tifa faced the twittering beast of a robed bird that bounced about like some caffeinated child without enough sleep. They fought others like it, but this one carried more of that dark discoloring that seemed associated with that outcropping outside town. She wished she could stamp these things out for good.

"Denzel," she said. "Be a dear and stay back for this one."

He adjusted his position on the ledge. "But—"

"Something doesn't sit right here." The thing gave a twisted howl and spun about in place. "And I want you far away in case it tries something."

"But we've fought it before."

"Not like this." Beneath the sludge, a new color scheme glinted in the dulled light of the overcast sun.

"Fine." Denzel retreated down the ledge. "Just be careful, okay?"

She cringed at his genuine concern and flexed her fists. Then she charged the creature.

It gave a short squeak before she landed her first hits—it felt like punching a pillow. The thing recoiled and she adjusted her angle before it bent and bounced her back. Calling it a bird felt like a stretch.

Tifa skidded and righted herself. The puffball twisted and started a spell, so Tifa ran in to interrupt it.

Once she stopped that spell with a kick to where its face should be, Tifa slammed it into the ground and pinned it with a well-placed knee. She meant to call for Denzel before the thing bounced her again. She flew across pavement.

Denzel leaped from his hiding place and yelled profanity at the bird-monster. Tifa shouted for him to stop.

The creature danced about on its tiny toes and summoned a warped behemoth that swiped its ugly claws Denzel's way.

Something primal woke up within her and Tifa scrambled to stop them. Denzel evaded its movements.

Tifa slammed into the behemoth and forced the thing onto its side. Denzel took on the puffball while she struggled with the big guy.

Blood pounded in her ears and Tifa broke one of the thing's legs before it flung her off and sent her skidding again.

Tifa kept her balance this time and rushed it. She took hold of its head and swung onto its back.

The beast roared with frustration and stood. Tifa held on and steadied herself against its skull with the soles of her feet. It raged against her grip and flung its head about.

Tifa kicked away and closed back in. Wrapped her legs around its neck and her arms around its eyes.

"Get back!" she yelled to Denzel, who rammed his pole through the puffball's stomach. It sprayed him with an oily, blackish liquid. "Now!"

He darted her a glance before running.

… Straight at the behemoth.

Tifa screamed when the boy slapped the behemoth's shins with that black-stained pole of his and got it kicking about in response. It grabbed at Tifa, too, but each swing went too wide of her.

She looked about them and gauged the space necessary to throw this thing sky-high, but found too much street clutter in the way. But she couldn't think of a way to get Denzel up here.

"Throw it to me!" Tifa yelled.

Denzel glanced toward her, motions frantic, and moved behind the thing before tossing his pole her way.

She caught it and slipped it under the behemoth's chin. Once she had it secure in both hands across its neck, she set her feet against the behemoth's back and pulled.

Denzel finally got the message and ran for cover while the beast stumbled in place. Tifa strained to pull the thing tighter until the behemoth finally wavered and fell into a crouch. She kept pulling until it collapsed onto its front, clawing and gnashing at the ground.

One finger caught on the pole and ripped it away. Tifa cried out and hit the ground. Cracked head against concrete.

More profanity. Tifa barely thought past the painful haze but made out the blurry shape of Denzel casting fire. The behemoth lit up in a blaze that blasted the vicinity with a sweltering heat and Tifa wondered if that really was oil that dripped from it.

Denzel rushed to her side, cure alight in his hands, and Tifa found it cute how small his spells were next to Aerith's. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Sure." She forced herself into a sitting position and yelped at a burst of pain in her wrist. Tried to lift it, but that just made it worse. "Dammit—broken."

"I'll heal it."

"White magic doesn't work so well with broken bones."

"It's better than nothing, isn't it?"

Tifa grabbed two large pieces of splintered wood from a shattered box and placed them on either side of the bad wrist. "We need a long strip of cloth."

Denzel hesitated and set his pole down—she didn't notice he'd taken it up again. He fumbled in his pockets but didn't find anything. "Where?" He looked at her. "Your ribbon?"

"My—" Tifa looked at the pink strand of fabric tied around the arm of her good hand. "Oh. Yes, that'll work."

"But don't you need it?"

"It'll work just as well on my wrist. Take it for me, will you?"

They wrapped the ribbon about the splint and though Tifa knew better splints, Denzel did too well for his age. "Can I heal it now?" he asked.

"Yes."

He touched her finger—clearly avoiding the damaged part—and his face wrinkled in concentration. How many times did he use this in the past? Was that how she didn't hear of Marlene's fights?

Denzel wasn't finished when Tifa gestured for him to stop. She stood and he followed suit, but not before taking his pole again. It scraped the concrete.

Tifa tried to move her wrist despite the pain and winced. She waved Denzel off and said, "Anything that white magic hasn't fixed won't get better with more."

"But—"

"I'll figure it out. I don't want you fighting anymore."

"I want to help!"

"I'll do my best to make that unnecessary. I don't want you get hurt, okay? I want to keep you safe."

He frowned and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Tifa put an arm about his shoulders and held him close as they went on to regroup with Cloud and Marlene.

The streets were quiet around here thanks to the monsters that roamed the place and more and more residents preferred to stick to shelter where possible. Tifa's family were part of the few who chose to single out the things and beat them back.

"Where do they come from?" Denzel asked.

Serah said something about the church bothering her when she visited but didn't report any hordes of monsters. "I don't know."

Cloud unbolted the door at Seventh Heaven when they arrived, and they entered to find Marlene sitting at the table and eating microwaved noodles. It smelled like cheap spices.

"Dealt with a swarm of mutant rodents near the River Sector," Cloud said before taking a seat by the table. "Looks like they're getting bolder."

Tifa pulled out a chair for Denzel and he hopped in beside Marlene. "We just took down a behemoth," Tifa said before taking her own seat. "Apparently some of these seemingly minor pests can summon bigger ones."

Denzel shuddered and Cloud got up to get more food. Marlene slowed her eating and looked at Denzel before casting Tifa a funny look. Marlene's eyes drifted to the hand that hid beneath the table and Tifa shook her head at the girl.

Marlene scowled and stuck her chin on the table. Denzel fidgeted and kept glancing between Tifa and Cloud.

"Anything from the Turks?" Tifa asked. "Weren't they handling a lot of these guys, now?"

"I haven't heard." Cloud set water heating.

"No news is good news, I suppose, especially with those guys, but we don't exactly have a lot of others with work on this monster invasion problem."

"Doesn't mean we have to coordinate with them."

"But we'll find greater strength in numbers."

"You want Denzel and Marlene working with the Turks?"

"Point." Tifa rested her good arm on the table. "Maybe you or I can work with the Turks and the other will stay here with the kids?"

"No!" Marlene said. "I don't want to be left behind!"

Cloud rested against the counter while the water warmed and Tifa could swear his eyes lingered where her ribbon should be. "It would be safer."

Denzel pouted and shrunk against his seat. Marlene slapped the table and said, "I won't be left behind!"

Tifa wondered at the temper that Barrett left with her despite their growing distance. "These monsters are growing in number and strength," she said. "You two shouldn't be out there when it gets worse."

"I don't care! Don't treat me like a kid!"

"We are kids," Denzel said.

"We'll talk about it later." Cloud turned off the heat and poured the steaming pot's water into bowls before adding the noodles. "For now, we need to eat and rest."

"Can we at least have some treats tonight?" Marlene asked. "We haven't had anything fun for two days!"

"Maybe if you do all your evening chores fast enough," Tifa said, "then we can talk about treats."

"Fine." Marlene turned back to her food.

Denzel accepted a bowl and chopsticks from Cloud. "What do we do tomorrow?"

"Same as we always do," Tifa said. "After tonight's guests, we gauge what the morning will look like and go from there."

Cloud's phone rang and he glanced at the number before mouthing "Turks" to Tifa. Then left to answer it with a, "Strife residence."

Tifa looked at the curious kids, who watched her for an answer. She just forced a smile and said, "Probably a salesman or one of our traveling friends."

Neither appeared to buy it.

"Will we have to leave?" Marlene asked.

Tifa steeled herself. "No."

"We could," Denzel said.

"We're not running."

"Why not think of it like a vacation?" Marlene asked.

"Because vacations don't involve throwing ourselves into the unknown like that."

"What if it's not unknown?" Denzel asked.

Tifa shook her head. "We're not talking about this right now. Because right now the safest place is in this house and until that changes, we're not going anywhere."

Marlene and Denzel reluctantly conceded, though Tifa knew that wasn't the end of this discussion. If the monsters kept growing bolder, than they'd have to at least consider moving cities.

If only Yuffie would get back to them about Wutai's situation.


	18. Act 2, Chapter 5

"Walk on, wandering souls, for your respite we pray…"

Firion listened to Ace mutter a hymn like it could dismiss the long morning of cleaning and sorting rubble.

"Let our humble song clear your hearts of dismay. Rekindle the flame in your souls and set you free…."

Ace kept singing and Firion listened. The gray clouds covering the sky added to the pall over the ruined earth. It took him back what felt like a decade.

Ace stopped and rested against a tree, looking almost like a child. "I thought I could stop it. I thought I could stop him from repeating Orience."

"Your home?"

"It was stuck in a time loop, one meant to summon Bhunivelze. They enforced a repeating war we fought in. When Class Zero hit the field, the fight ended."

"You kept your home safe?"

Ace flinched, eyes flickering with color. "It didn't matter in the end. The Rursus came anyway. They didn't die and they killed everyone that crossed their paths."

"That didn't happen this time."

"Not yet."

The breeze grew cold and the clouds thickened with rain. Firion said, "We move on. For vengeance, if nothing else."

Ace agreed and they descended the hillside to return to the ruins of the Cottage. The blackened and torn practice yard still sprouted no plants. Hilda, Baralai, and the rest gathered near the ashes of the cottage, voices overlapping in argument.

"We can't take in any more of the corrupted."

"How else are we to recover them? You would have them waste away under His command?"

"Lenna and Shinra aren't doing well. Even if we take their shards, we might not keep them alive."

"We need to rebuild so we can bring Prompto back, and everyone else too!"

Refia cut in, "That's losing track of the original issue. We have to track that bastard down and stop this poison at the root."

"No matter the damage you might inflict?"

"Unless we stop the source, nothing's gonna get better."

"Who's watching Lenna and Shinra?" Firion asked.

"Cid is," Penelo said. "They've been drifting in and out of sleep."

"And they remain in the city?" Firion asked.

"Currently, we don't have any other options," Baralai said.

Leonora clenched her fists. "I have to find Palom. He's my teacher and I need him back."

Gladiolus rolled his eyes. "And that's the only reason."

Leonora reddened.

"Calm down, Gladdy," Iris said. "We'll need people finding the others."

Hilda clasped her hands behind her back. "Wasn't Palom one of the founding members of this guild? Without him here, I would think your responsibility to this place greater."

"Our place here is in turmoil." Baralai took a drink from his ale skin. "King Alus has allowed us to stay, but that may not last without his friend to smooth over the diplomacies."

"Hey, guys!" Firion turned to see Desch, Rydia, and Terra approaching them, along with—

His heart stopped.

"Maria," Hilda said.

Firion ran. When did she leave their world?

"Firion! Your Majesty!" Maria caught Firion in a hug. "You're alive!"

Hilda joined them. "You're well?"

Maria let go of Firion. Her foreign attire looked worse for the wear, muddied and stained with ripped sleeves. Dark smudges stained her cheeks and a network of scars crossed her face, but they looked aged.

"I am, my Queen." Maria bowed. "And I am thrilled to see you free as well. I'm sorry for our last meeting."

"It was no fault of yours."

"You were a vessel," Firion said. He felt the first touches of rain. "Why didn't you tell me, Hilda?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Maria, what news have you?"

"Not much." Maria glanced to the cottage. "I would say we should discuss under a roof, but it looks like you have none."

"Not our fault!" Vaan shouted.

"What in Leviathan's Wake happened here?" Rydia asked. "Where's Palom and Porom?"

"Taken," Firion said.

"Arc?" Desch asked.

Rydia asked, "How do we get them back?"

"We will keep fighting as we are," Hilda said. "During such time, we will search for a better solution."

Rydia eyed the scorched ground and Hilda suggested they walk as they catch up.

Maria held Firion back. "This is the gathering set to fight Bhunivelze?"

"We'll do better next time," he said.

"So, you ran off to join yet another army."

"I left to find Hilda."

"And wreak havoc of your own? Roll some heads? You've never been one to let a grievance lie."

"If we kill Bhunivelze, he can't cause further damage back home."

Maria looked away. "How bad is it?"

"Gordon should be managing with help from Leon."

"Leon? He's helping?"

"He is. But don't get your hopes up, he's still… volatile."

"I don't see Leon becoming _in_volatile, but I'll hold out hope anyway. Shall we?"

Firion agreed and they joined everyone in the dry shelter of the basement, where Lenna and Shinra barely moved.

Everyone talked of rebuilding and strategizing. Terra and Desch planned to stay, but Hilda argued for them to keep up their work.

"On the other hand," Ace said, "if Bhunivelze took time to come here himself, we must be doing something right. This place is a stand against him, one that he's now shown himself to fear."

Baralai downed the rest of his ale skin. "I wouldn't say he fears us. More just… got irritated at us."

"He's a god paralyzed by paranoia," Ace said. "He fears death to the point that he murdered his mother."

"Really?" Penelo asked, wringing her hands. "He gets scared?"

"No," Baralai said.

Ace shot Baralai a disgruntled look. "In a sense, he does."

"In a sense, yes. But—"

"Let's not argue semantics," Hilda said. "No matter how Bhunivelze stumbles, we must work to rebuild while he does. And whether we've annoyed him, scared him, or amazed him, it's granted us a window and told us that we've done something different."

"The good lady's right," said Setzer. "If I understand things right, we'll need lumber and other building supplies, a coordinator with Alus' people, a food run, and a cleanup crew."

"We need to keep training," Firion said. "Any free time we have between those things we should use to measure our shortcomings from the battle and what we got right."

"Leonora and Refia," Hilda said. "You would serve as our best liaisons to Alus."

"Understood," Leonora said. "Rydia, could you come with us for a sec?"

The three of them left.

Hilda went on assigning the strongest to lumber collection and then the fastest to assembly. They talked about shifts in watching the possesses and Firion picked out times for practice.

Refia, Leonora, and Rydia were stopped by a messenger in Alus' colors and Firion wondered at the timing of it. The messenger handed Refia a letter and the three chatted amongst themselves until Refia opened the letter and went still.

She glanced to Firion and shook her head before leaving with the other two and the messenger.

* * *

Lenna faded in and out of consciousness. A deep bruising hurt her muscles and she couldn't pull herself together enough to face what awaited her. She was still in the cellar of the blasted guild's home and she wasn't alone. She couldn't believe they'd keep trying with her.

"You awake?" The voice cut through the haze and sleep slipped away to leave only grim reality.

Lenna opened her eyes to a dark room. The rain pounding the roof of their prison was her only reminder of the outside world. She turned away from those windows and sat up, though every muscle ached with the motion.

"Careful." Refia held out a hand to slow her down. Lenna shook her head and bit her lip against the dull throbbing it brought. Each pulse of pain brought an echo of laughter. It reminded her of the madman that took her.

Shinra sat up on a chair nearby while Faris stared off into the distance from her bed. The four of them were the only ones in the room.

"How are you feeling?" Refia asked.

Same as she did every other time Cid or someone else asked. Like she was lost to winds, abused by the storms, and finally left to drown in the sea. "I… will recover."

"That's good to hear." Refia didn't show her usual stamina. "It's progress, after all."

She remembered too long ago everything she forgot in her possession and it pressed on her mind more with time. How did Tycoon fare in her absence? Where were Bartz and Krile? Lenna directed her attention to Faris. "My sister won't talk to me. How is she?"

Refia grimaced. "… She'll recover."

"She doesn't act like herself. The violation of our minds has made us into something else, I fear."

"Only for a short while. Prompto recovered."

"Prompto left us."

"He was kidnapped."

"You don't know that."

"Lenna, can I ask you something?" Refia fiddled with her fingers, displaying her nervousness for all the world to see. But what would cause Refia to turn to a woman she barely knew?

Lenna felt the bite of empathy. "Of course."

"You're a queen, right?"

"I am. Or, such as I'm supposed to be. If I ever get back home."

Refia swallowed. "Are—are you married? Or, uh, maybe expected to get married?"

"Eventually. Though I haven't yet met anyone appropriate."

Refia nodded and bit her lip.

"Why does it matter?" Shinra asked. The boy's constant listening wore on her patience.

Refia looked away. "I just… I'm engaged."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not… to me."

"Aren't you not a Warrior of Light? Did you not have a say in the situation?"

"I mean, they've mentioned the possibility, but I didn't think they were serious. My father agreed yesterday."

"If you do not want this, then you should speak with the King. If the status of the Warriors of Light here is like what it is at home, then they should have no choice but to respect your opinion. An opinion I've learned you're not reluctant to share. What's changed that? Who is your fiancé?"

"… King Alus."

"Saronia wants to consolidate power, then."

"But he's so young."

"How young?"

"Four years my junior."

"And you?"

"Fifteen."

"Then four years will mean little when the time comes. Unless you marry young on your world?"

"He'll come of age at seventeen."

"Four years is a lot of time," Shinra said.

Lenna leveled her gaze his way. He was small, likely comparable to King Alus. "If you believe that, then you should recognize that your elders would understand the subject better."

"Being elder doesn't make you smarter, given you exist."

"Perhaps not, but it certainly makes you wiser as evidenced by yourself."

"Hey!"

"It's a fifth of your lifetime," Faris said. Lenna turned to her sister. Faris met her eye, defiant. "None of us should pretend to know any better than what we see."

Refia looked between them, clearly lost.

"What we see is unreliable," Lenna said. "What we must rely on is what we knew before all this happened."

Faris scoffed. "You mean to say we can trust our memories more than our eyes?"

"We must."

Faris threw her hands up and stormed out the door.

Lenna turned to Refia. "I would like to formally request my own room in which to recover. I think it will be more beneficial. Or perhaps I can share with Leonora—she seems wise enough."

"Leonora's not here."

"Oh? Where did she go?"

"Away. I helped her leave to find Palom."

"Very well." Lenna forced herself to stand despite the ache in her bones. "Then I'll share with you and you can tell me all about this Alus of yours."

"We also have no rooms left. Even when we did, all the women slept in one room and the men in another. It would be even more crowded than—"

"Then let's just find somewhere secluded and dry and talk there."

"… Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Faris couldn't say it rained, but the water had wasted no time gathering and pooling in all the little crevices of stone and rock. Depressions in the ground formed tiny streams.

She remembered an early day on the ship, not long after she was found. A day on the sea, not close enough to the next harbor when the rains came. Wind roared, thunder rumbled, lightning crashed, and the waves grew monstrous. She was so scared then, even knowing that Syldra would save her if it came to it.

Not all the pirates were comfortable with the sea dragon's presence. Some suggested harpooning her when they thought Faris wasn't in earshot. But then they grew to appreciate her when crewmen fell overboard.

"Faris, yes?"

And now she drowned. Lost to the waves again. Couldn't find help, couldn't—

A hand on her shoulder. They talked of leaving her. They talked of selling her. But they decided against it. They showed her how to run a boat, how to sail, and how to swim.

They got angry when the little girl who couldn't pronounce her own name got underfoot. But they cared for her and eventually the sea swallowed their tensions.

"You look unwell. Come with me."

Rain on her face. Saronia. She wasn't on the sea.

"Hm?" Setzer asked.

"They didn't want me." The words slipped out.

"Incredible. I think only fools would discard your presence."

"It wasn't their fault. The life of a pirate is a tumultuous one in the best of times. It was difficult to survive on a day-to-day basis. Needy children only made it harder."

"Tell me more."

"I was separated from my family as a wee one and taken in by pirates," she said. "They hated the arrangement."

"Yet surely, my lady, they changed their minds?"

"My name is Faris, not 'my lady.'"

"As you wish. How about we find some shelter, Faris?"

"I am not going back to that prison."

"Then how about the two of us take a walk?" Setzer held out an arm. "We're in Saronia, anyway, so I imagine a warm inn will be quicker to reach, anyway."

"I'm getting clean air, not looking for someone to make me giggle and swoon."

"That is unfortunate. Then how about we take a stroll as friends?"

"… Aye, let's do that."


	19. Act 2, Chapter 6

Deuce found the Guild everyone talked about and drew up short at the ashy ruins that marked what remained of their Cottage. World travelers alternated between repairs, building something new, and cleaning up the torn landscape. The river flowed with a freshness to it that marked a recent rainfall and she wondered what it must have looked like days ago.

"Didn't expect you so soon," Ace said. "Didn't you have work with the Council?"

Deuce tore her eyes from the carnage. "I could say the same of your care for these people."

"Few still need bedrest. What about Noel?"

"Adjusting." Cheers as the gathered travelers lifted a beam into place for the new building. "Like you all. Why won't you come home?"

"Like you said. These people need me."

"But you have work in Valhalla, too. They're sending me back to VIII and I'm afraid I won't… see people much for a while."

Ace turned to watch the others nail beams into place. "I still believe in these guys. We might hold the power of Mwynn, but they know the worlds better than we do."

"I don't doubt it. But I can't help wondering if it's only a child's attempt by comparison. What if they're meddling beyond their scope? What if they get themselves killed?"

"That's what I'm here to prevent."

Deuce forced a smile. "I can't imagine what might have happened without you."

"Without _us_. Even with Trey, Nine, and Jack, we still lost. Bhunivelze's pouring more power into his pawns, and we're soon to be left in the dust if we don't get that power to the Cie instead."

"But you won't come."

"I can't come." She heard regret in his voice. "I'll rely on you to cover the other worlds while I rebuild here. We can't win without these guys, Deuce."

"We can."

"I don't believe that."

"… Then I hope you'll do your best here."

Ace smiled and that warmed her. "As long as you all follow suit."

She left him and returned to the Crux into which flowed a new, reddish energy since Mwynn left them her power. The golden checkers of Bhunivelze's influence still swirled in the distance as a foreboding reminder of their race to beat him to his own throne.

Deuce left the currents of time, though not without a little reluctance. Its churning waters provided a stasis in which she forgot about her duties here in Valhalla. But leave she did.

Noel met her at the Palace entrance. "You all right?"

"Yes."

"Then what's with the long face? Noel tossed her a hologram of Gaia VIII. "Maybe a bit of work will help. We've got to leave for this one soon as you're ready."

Deuce floated the image of Gaia VIII. She didn't expect to go back so soon, especially given what happened on III. Noel left her with a kind word.

"Jack," she whispered. The thought of him suffering a bout of depression didn't seem possible to her, so she went and found him in an isolated room on the fourth floor.

There were no windows here, but light emitted from a fixture in the ceiling to illuminate a mural that circled around the walls. Jack sat in the center and stared at the illustration like it held an encrypted message to decode.

The figure of Etro held her hands out, fingers streaming with water that glimmered in golden hues. The limited palette used only muted greens and yellows, yet it offered a certain vibrancy in the composition as allowed by careful manipulation of paints.

"Etro forming the waters of time," Deuce said. "It's lovely."

"Is that what it is?" Jack asked. "Just looks to me like a woman taking a bath."

"Fang says you're upset." Deuce took a seat by him and smothered the urge to go and lie down for a bit—she never knew that becoming a goddess would still entail tiredness, especially since they didn't need sleep. "Is this about Blue Terra?"

"It's not a big deal."

"Isn't it?"

"Well, I guess it's more of a small deal. Like, it's still important, but it doesn't affect anyone. You know? Only in this case, this kind of stuff affects me in a kinda biggish way. But because it affects other people."

"I don't get it."

"… I killed people, Deuce. And that doesn't sit right."

"Possessees?"

"No, Trey and Serah."

"Jack, we can't die anymore. I know they're shaken, but it's not because of you. You did the right thing in ending their pain."

"Sure doesn't feel like it."

Deuce put an arm around him. "I can't imagine they blame you. And if they do, it'll pass with time. We'll get used to this immortality just like Mother's resurrections. We hated that as children, yet I barely noticed as an adult."

"It still _sucked_."

"Only sometimes."

"Only most of the time." Jack leveled his eyes with her and it struck her that despite the light tone of his voice, his frown wrinkled the corners of the mouth and stretched the skin of his neck. He strained to hold back tears or rage or something else. "It's never going to stop sucking and I don't want that."

"But… you still want friends, don't you?"

"I thought we were done with war and bloodshed? I thought Mwynn allowed for us to leave that all behind?"

"It's not our job anymore, but we do have to take care of the people in this galaxy. We have more souls that rely on us for a fair and just rule, and that brings with it certain responsibilities. We've made friends, Jack, and that carries its own pain. We open ourselves up for loss and betrayal when we reach out, but we don't shut ourselves off."

"We don't kill our friends, either."

"These ones, we do. I know it doesn't make sense, but these bonds here—in Valhalla—they'll reach deeper than those we form with mortals and spirits. No one dies forever, but we—this _family—_is committed to work closer together than anyone else in our domain. And because of that, we will suffer hardship. And to us, killing each other is a mercy that we'll have to get used to."

Jack shoved away from her. "Then I don't want it! I don't want this immortality or this godhood or any of these things that I didn't agree to!"

"And leave the rest of us? Jack, I don't think that's how it works."

"It should be! We had no choice then, so we should have one now!"

"In a fair world, yes! But we've never lived in a fair world! We've never once had a hand in deciding our fate, so why is it any different this time?"

"Because I'm tired! And I want to stop."

"It won't always be this hard, I promise." It was more of a promise to herself than Jack, but she feigned self-assuredness. "It hurts right now, but it won't always."

"I want it to stop _now_."

"Then let's make it stop." She stood and offered her hand.

He stared at her a long time before he finally took her hand.

"Trey also needs a pick-me-up," Deuce said. "Will you help me with him?"

"What, are you going to drag him by his toes?"

"I was hoping you might have a better idea."

"Hey, he's not on _my_ team."

"I think he'll listen to you better than he'll listen to me."

"And why is that? He's not talking, Deuce. I imagine he'll not like me talking when he can't."

"And I'm different?"

"Yeah, people listen to you. … But I suppose I can go poke him and see if he's willing to walk."

"They didn't tell me why he isn't talking."

"I think it has to do with that spirit destroying his voice box. Kinda like why Serah's avoiding the shore right now. Bad memories ruin everything."

Deuce thought of her last breaths on Orience. "I guess they do."

* * *

The Headmaster left again.

Maqui struggled to stay conscious. Didn't want to open his eyes and see the damage. Bhunivelze would heal it. … If Maqui were still connected.

He tested the restraints and they felt stronger than before. But he was also stronger before. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave immediately after the Headmaster finished.

The room faded in and out of view and Maqui panicked when he thought he might give in to sleep. His eyes felt heavy and each breath scraped his raw throat, but he couldn't sleep. Also, didn't feel like he could move, though the manacles rattled with each attempt.

… They were still loose. The Headmaster didn't tighten them.

He dragged one leg closer, though it caught on iron. He had to knock it out. Before…

Maqui startled awake and grit his teeth. Then contorted and pulled against his restraints. The energy inside him stuttered, unable to keep up with the damage. But it provided strength and he used it.

The first snapped, one bolt still in, and he clenched his jaw against a scream before slipping his left hand free. The next one broke off his ankle and took both screws with it. A metal piece flew off his other hand and slapped him in the face.

By the time he got his last leg free, blood dripped from his ankles and it burned like hell. He stumbled free of the surface he laid on and hit the wall before steadying himself against a table. He lost breath at the sight of his hands that showed slick and red in the dim light.

He knew shock. But he survived the Hanging Edge. He survived the Hanging Edge. The Hanging Edge was so much worse because he saw so many people die. Just because he suffered minor injuries like the others didn't mean he didn't know how to get past this.

Maqui squinted his eyes shut against the tears.

Lindzei. Oh, Lindzei, he didn't know what to do. Snow would. Gadot would. Lebreau would. But Maqui didn't.

So much blood. It got on the desk and stained his clothes. But Bhunivelze's light would heal it. It had to.

Footsteps. Maqui's heart skipped a beat and he scrambled to his feet despite the slippery ground.

The door opened and the Headmaster said, "I forgot one thing—"

Maqui jumped on him and wrapped his arms around the Headmaster's throat in a three-point choke. The man struggled beneath him and Maqui wrapped his feet around the stomach.

Martine spun and kicked the door closed before ramming backwards into it, rattling Maqui. Slammed him again. Maqui lost his grip and fought to stay up. The man showed surprising strength for his lean size.

Maqui retook his grip and squeezed in tighter but couldn't hold it for the weakness in his fingers and joints. He hardly felt a muscle in his body.

Martine swung about and threw Maqui to the ground before pulling a knife from his belt. "I thought your constitution might protect your stability, but it appears I was wrong."

Maqui reached for a gun he didn't have.

"I apologize." Martine leaned down and grabbed Maqui by the hair, forcing him closer. "I should have taken better care. But this is for the good of my school, you understand."

Maqui watched that knife move. It gleamed, edges razor-sharp, and looked almost natural in that grip.

"You're weak, now." It came out as a whisper, like the man thought out loud. He looked at Maqui with what looked like wonder in his eyes. "A pity. We could have learned so much from you."

The knife moved and Maqui twisted just in time to get around the man's arm and take the hand holding the knife. Martine struggled in his grip, but Maqui took his hand and forced the knife back into the man's chest. Then yanked it out.

Martine choked and fell back, blood bubbling at his lip.

Maqui couldn't bring himself to move, even as the Headmaster thrashed about in the gathering pool of blood. Limbs spasmed and Martine tried to move, but only slipped and flailed. Grabbed for the knife but Maqui kept it out of reach.

Maqui watched him breathe his last breath, eyes flickering between Maqui and the ceiling before stilling half-closed. Like Noel's did.

Maqui dropped the knife, horror dawning like a rock that dropped in his stomach. Humans weren't supposed to be that still.

His nose stung and he choked out silent sobs before the tears came and he bent over Martine's body to cry.


	20. Act 2, Chapter 7

Refia had the Crystals talk to Ingus and send him to Tokkul while she made her way there. When she arrived, Sara waited with Ingus in the small town's tavern. It was only big enough for their party and the other couple of people that populated the skinny counter of a service.

Ingus caught up Sara on the guild's ill-fated encounter. Sara was offended she wasn't ther.e

"We've rebuilt some of the main body," Refia said, "but it's nothing like before and now Baralai's drinking. Sometimes it feels like only Firion and myself remain."

"And the pirates," Ingus said.

"And the pirates. But they like to wander off and the responsibility falls to me to keep everyone in check. Cid handles the emotional burdens, but Firion's too battle-hungry and Baralai too discouraged for me to rely on them. We're a fraction of where we should be on our numbers."

"Breathe," Sara said.

Refia paused and found herself short of breath.

Ingus said, "It is a troublesome party brought from across the cosmos to wonder at each other's habits and rituals. All the cultures and differences you'll find, gathered into one room. Is it any wonder that they cannot keep themselves straight amidst the chaos?"

"But that's why I'm there," Refia said. "Cid, too. We keep them straight."

"And Arc?"

"He's gone."

"Before he left, did he much keep them straight or did he follow after those mages?"

"… The mages."

Ingus set his mug down and clasped his hands under his chin. "You wish for backup."

"Yes."

"I can come, too," Sara said. "At least, I wish I could. I might spare an evening now and again, at least."

"We need more than a precious evening, by the sounds of it," Ingus said.

Sara nudged him. "Then you should go."

"I am not meant for crowds."

"And yet you handle more troops than most of our captains. You might not specialize in individuals, darling, but you can handle a crowd like few I've seen."

"I'd kill for your help," Refia said. "If you're bad at crowds, then I'm plain useless."

Ingus took a while to respond. "I do not wish to commit the rest of my season to life in Saronia's countryside."

"Then give it a couple of weeks," Sara said.

Refia said, "No one's forcing you to stay. Just a few days would make me feel loads better. And then you can return to Sasune whenever you feel like it."

"Very well. I can depart in a week—"

"Oh, go on!" Sara shoved at Ingus. "We're close to the border now and you don't need much to make it to Saronia. Just go with Refia now and then you can come back sooner!"

Refia stared into her glass and remembered a dark afternoon in an unlit tavern not unlike this one. "Do you guys dream about it sometimes? Our quest last year?"

Ingus went stiff.

"Parts of it," Sara said. "Facing the general and meeting Desch. Why do you ask?"

Refia watched Ingus, but he wouldn't take his eyes off the far wall. "It's silly," she said. "But I keep seeing images. Strange ones. Of the future that I visited and things that I don't remember. It leaves me with a cold weight in my chest and I wonder sometimes… I know the Void can't be defeated for good, but I feel it creep closer."

"We will fight again," Ingus said.

"There's no avoiding that," Refia said, "and I know it. But don't you think we could get at least a few years' rest between fights?"

"It was a thousand years between you and the Warriors of Darkness, right?" Sara asked. "This has to be a fluke. I bet you're just tense and after this fiasco with the Guild below us, you can join me in Sasune and we'll do all sorts of useless things."

Refia allowed a flutter of nostalgia. "Yes, please."

"What do you think, Ingus?" Sara asked. "Maybe we'll dress up in something scandalous and flaunt ourselves about town like common wenches."

Ingus snapped out of his reverie and stared at Sara. "You'll do what?"

"Got his attention," Refia said.

"That I did." Sara giggled and shoved at Ingus. "I'm not turning to prostitution anytime soon, darling, you can be assured of that. But Refia's earned a break. Once you finish up with the Guild, how about you bring her to Sasune for me? Refia, what about your duties at home? Does your father not worry about you? How does the smithy keep running?"

"I learned from the best and the best can take care of himself for… a long time. Once I'm sure we're not about to fall to the forces of evil, then I'll go back to weapon-making. I've made a trip back already to replace and fix up some of the damage caused by our hardworking soldiers."

Ingus shook his head. "I swear I shall never remember a life outside your guild."

"Tell me about it," Refia said.

* * *

Seifer burst through the mist of nothingness and found solid, invisible floor. Fujin stepped in after him. If he squinted, he found the faintest outline of purple crystal, but no people to occupy it.

"Gone," Fujin said. "Too bad we used so many Heroes."

Seifer pulled his gunblade free. "They're probably hiding."

"We don't hide," came a smooth and baritone voice. "You dare expect a grand welcome as intruders?"

"You're one to talk!" Seifer forgot the pain in his feet and moved closer to the voice. "How about you show yourself!"

"What cheek."

"Pointless," Fujin said.

Seifer moved to cast fire, but the air left him dry. Instead he pulled a flask of holy water. "If you don't want me bursting this in your little palace, then get down here and talk to me like a real man!"

What looked like a lady decked in gold appeared and swished her cape, but when she spoke, it sounded like the dude that addressed them. "I could flog you for this," they said. "But alas, an emperor must abide by his principles; I can't deny that our error has caused unnecessary suffering on your world."

"Where's Alyssa?"

"I cannot give you her."

"To hell with that—_where is she_?"

The manlady flared their nostrils and leaned toward Seifer's level. "This is my domain, mortal. To speak down to me or mine is to speak down to all of—what you refer to as—hell."

Seifer broke the flask against the ground.

The manlady twitched and shuddered like they swallowed something. Another figure joined them, this one large and so heavily armored it hid every inch of skin. Seifer reached for a holy stone before Fujin snatched his wrist and held him back.

"You seek Alyssa of Gran Pulse," rumbled the armored man.

"They seek violence," said the manlady before straightening themself and facing Seifer. "We can grant you what you seek, but only at a trade."

"Dangerous," Fujin said. "Ghosts lie."

"Only in myths, dear," said the manlady.

The armored man landed with surprising grace and said, "You tread thin ground. We will not throw one of our own to the barbaric ways of mortal—"

Seifer hit the armored man with a holy stone and the place exploded with light. Fujin yanked Seifer back in time for the space around them to fill with dark explosions.

Fujin crushed a protect stone. The explosions boomed about them and the shock of it rattled Seifer's chest.

"Arrogant whelps!"

A whip of a sword struck Seifer in the back and sent him barreling into Fujin. The protect shield crumbled and Fujin tossed a flare stone that caught both their opponents in an explosion of fire.

Neither noticed its effects and armored dude caught Fujin on his sword-whip. Manlady aimed for Seifer with more lightshow magic.

Seifer threw another holy stone and caught both. Fujin got free of armored dude's range and readied a vial of holy water.

Fujin froze. Seifer reached for his items only to lose control of his limbs and lock into place. A woman stepped into the space and clucked her tongue. "What violence," she said. "Emperor, how could you let your guests run out of control like this?"

"Ultimecia!" Seifer yelled before losing his voice.

"We should kill them," said armored man.

"Precisely what I was thinking." Manlady approached Seifer and dropped to their feet before sticking the point of their staff to Seifer's throat. "Hence why I let you go on for so long. You bear a certain determination, mortal, as does your companion. Have you given any thought to the offer of a trade?"

Seifer found words again. "No deal until I get a hold of that bitch you're hiding."

"We'll take it," Fujin said.

"That's one of you," this "Emperor" said before moving to join Fujin on the edge of Seifer's view. "I'd love the whole set, but one of you is better than none."

The armored man said, "What have we to gain from two reckless living bodies?"

"Not as much as I would like," said Ultimecia.

Seifer barely breathed against the frozen weight on his chest. Fujin glanced to him, but his peripheral vision only caught so much of her. Fujin looked away and said, "We're going to hell, anyway. We'll find our vengeance then."

"Oh." Emperor dismissed their staff and returned to their float. "Then what would we do in return for your service? Unless you want to leave with nothing, of course."

"Call it a favor," Fujin said. "We'll hold you in our debt until the time comes when we feel like calling you out."

Seifer choked. "In exchange for what?"

"Service for service," Emperor said.

"What kind of service?" Seifer asked.

"You'll see when you get there," said Ultimecia. "Don't worry—we won't ask for dead babies or mutilated children."

Emperor chuckled and moved into a sitting position without anything to rest again. "But if you're coming here, anyway, then I figured I'd make use of you while we're at it. It's a terrible waste of talent to see you flailing about in mortality. It's a miracle I haven't claimed you all ready, so you should get going while I've the mind to let you live. Be careful when wandering realms, would you? There's a reason it's not the done thing."

"I don't care about living," Seifer said.

Fujin said, "I do! Let Seifer go and take me if you have to."

Seifer struggled against the witch's hold. "No!"

"Now, now, don't panic." Ultimecia approached Seifer and he felt that familiar, sickening draw to her like a fire in the cold. She forced him to look at her with sharp nails. "You two and your friend worked best together, so I won't soon separate you."

Seifer stifled that absurd rush at her touch and wished it didn't fill him with pride to hear her approval. Damned witch bonds.

"Let us go," Fujin said. "We've sworn ourselves to you ghosts already."

Ultimecia grinned at Fujin with the same smile but now it looked predatory. Was that how she looked at Seifer? "Of course, dear."

The space vanished and Seifer tumbled back through space.


	21. Act 2, Chapter 8

Krile fought against the voice inside her that claimed she was doomed to lose. Bhunivelze was all-powerful, all-knowing, and when He deemed it time, he would discard her for her disobedience.

But if He was so all-knowing, then why didn't He discard her now and prevent her intended damage? Another presence in the back of her mind recoiled at the thought. The same pesky presence that made her undo so much of her progress for fear Bhunivelze would find out through another vessel.

Now, she chased Bartz through space and found Lenna's light close by. They approached Gaia IV in the time before the people there made their space-faring vessel. When she listened close, she caught the thoughts targeting one lady with summoning powers greater than a lot of other worlds had to offer. One raised by the otherworld forces themselves.

That and a couple of renowned mages that would serve as valuable vessels to pave the way for Bhunivelze's return. Mages that she met back on III.

This wasn't her first attempt to contact Bartz and the others, but it seemed it would take several tries. And she would try as many times as she needed to see them survive this possession.

She landed on the planet at least a mile from where Bartz touched down, body protesting the arrival. Each jump took more out of her, even with Bhunivelze's Divine Assistance.

She focused in on Bartz and re-warped there, this time not feeling the drain thanks to the negligible distance between them compared to the lightyears she just skipped.

She called to him and he started. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Saying hello, silly!" She took his hand and channeled white magic much weaker than what she knew back home. His body soaked it up with such hunger. What did he do to speed up the process?

"You're not supposed to do that," he said.

"I finished my mission early and wanted to come see you. Not that I'll stay long. I think I'm about to receive new orders."

Bartz blinked and she knew his programming stuttered. Friends like them avoided each other for a reason. "Oh. Good luck, I guess."

"Isn't Lenna nearby? Maybe I can see her, too!"

"We were about to meet up before we split off again."

"Then I'll join you!"

He gave her another funny look. With her body already so hurt from traveling, she struggled to stay consistent with the way she as a vessel acted.

When Bartz said nothing, she took it as a small victory and jogged alongside him whilst borrowing more energy to heal herself and keep up the charade. Eventually he insisted she leave, so she did.

Krile portaled far enough away that he wouldn't see her. She felt too tired to jump off world and she didn't want to stick around long enough to raise suspicion.

Her whole body ached with the fluctuating presence within her and she wondered what normal Lenna would do in this situation. Would she keep playing along? Or would she confront her fellow possessees?

Krile leaned against a tree and a deer paused to sniff at her. This world felt cold and she didn't have anything to protect her against the elements outside of her dress. Her exposed skin prickled with goosebumps and the enabling Power of Light danced in and out of her reach. In the back of her mind, she remembered the consequences of her disobedience. Not fear of Bhunivelze's punishment, but the thought that every soul in this galaxy faced damnation for her indecisiveness. Maybe she could find someone—

Without the proximity of her friends, that side of divinity clawed at her consciousness and forced her to stand and prepare a portal. The mere act of summoning it ripped through her soul and sent an echo of pain through her chest like someone cut up her heart. The deer grunted in concern.

She forced herself back, tears forming at her eyes. She could hold it back, but it hurt so much that she expected to give in again and—

Someone stepped through her portal with damaged and discolored clothes. A man with damaged skin and old eyes, someone that God took before finding His Chosen Vessel.

Krile panicked and threw a water spell at him before drawing her dagger and rushing in.

He dispelled the water and caught her wrist. "Wait."

Krile screamed and ripped away from him to try again from below. He blocked her. They should have fought on equal footing, yet there was something to him that kept her from anticipating his moves.

The deer kicked at him before he sent it away with a blast of wind magic.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled.

"I'm not—" The man slapped her hand away. "You're separated from Him?"

"Stop—!"

He forced her arms down and kneeled to look her in the eyes. She knew him, but the name escaped her. "I'm not here to hurt you."

Krile struggled to get free, but he proved stronger. "Let me go!"

"Good." The man shut the portal with a flick of his wrist and the magic in Krile gravitated toward him.

"You mean… you too?"

"Yes." He loosened his grip. "But barely. I felt you break up in the link. It won't be long before Bhunivelze dispatches someone to clean up both of us."

She channeled white magic and he accepted it. "But He hasn't caught on, yet?"

"Not yet. I won't hurt you."

"But you've hurt kids before."

"Not directly. … Not knowingly."

"Then why was it so clear on your mind when you joined? Why is that the only thing I know about you?"

He let her go. "Because I know more now than I did then, otherwise Bhunivelze never would have taken me."

"What about me? Why did he take me?"

"I don't know. But we can work together and save your friends. Just stay close to me."

"I don't want to."

Rufus stood. "We'd best look out for each other if we want to make it out of this alive."

"I don't want to die."

"I'll make sure you don't."

Krile sniffled and fought back tears. "I want to see my friends again. I want to see them be normal."

"Then let's bring them back together."

She grabbed him by the waist and buried her face in his tattered coat. She couldn't cry, but the weight of it was too much. Her body felt heavy and the thought of continuing like this left a sickening pit in her stomach.

Rufus stiffened, but she didn't let him go. If he was going to help her, he'd have to deal with stuff like this.

Eventually, Krile put out a hand to open a portal, but Rufus stopped her.

"Allow me." He formed a twisting and dark gash in space that licked at them with hungry tendrils. "This will take us to where I'm expected. Bhunivelze won't think twice about seeing us together."

"Because we don't know each other?" She didn't know why it worked that way. But Rufus looked too tired to answer so she stayed quiet after that.

He didn't force her off, so she clung to him until they entered the portal and flew through time and space.

* * *

Noel stepped into the ocean of time and by reflex held his breath against the water that enveloped him, though the others assured him it didn't work like that. The sensation of it lapping against his skin brought back alien memories of his first encounter with the ocean back in New Bodhum, when Serah giggled at his awkward attempts to wade through because he was new to lakes and she grew up in them.

He slipped far enough to open his eyes and see the cosmos laid out before him. The Historia Crux beckoned him and dragged him into its vast corridors. Corridors that made his new home.

The smell of distant smoke was a familiar sensation to him, but something about that familiarity struck Noel with unease. That was how the old Crux operated, not the new one. Or so he assumed—the old Crux sparked and shifted in places from the instability of disease and this one shouldn't grind the same.

Time wasn't the problem here, but Bhunivelze's presence. He knew it as intrinsically as he knew the sun would rise, but why?

A light appeared down the path of one fork and he followed it. Those marked gates, and perhaps this would guide him toward whatever world the Goddess had in store.

The warmth of that distant energy filled him with the urge to push forward and Noel reached for it. Remembered the thrill of chasing distant stars with the promise of new people and cultures and _life_.

Noel touched down in a rundown shack, whose cracked walls and rotting floor reminded him of ruins found in the farthest reaches of his home's old…

Damn it. Not again.

Shaking away that vagueness, Noel left to find the misty, humid air and rundown buildings of a poor village. The home had paneling designs etched into old wood, but he barely saw them past the fading and wear brought on by the weathering of elements. Villagers milled about, clothes poor and skin leathery.

A woman approached him. Ellone. And she was accompanied by a man in slim layers of checkered and monochrome cloth. "You made it," Ellone said.

Noel tensed. "You belong to Bhunivelze, don't you?"

"Yes." Ellone took his hand and he recoiled. "But this isn't the way it has to be."

Noel wrenched away and measured his path to the gate. Before he got far, Ellone took his wrist again and his thoughts drifted.

Sleep overtook him and Noel floated without breath. Words bubbled in without coherence to understand and he phased into a vivid dream of standing on the crest of a hill overlooking a quiet city.

Noel found the man that accompanied Ellone standing beside him. Ellone was nowhere to be found.

"Who are you?" Noel asked.

The man looked about him, confused. "Who's there?"

"I am." Noel took a step closer. "What's your name?"

"Bartz." He looked Noel's way, eyes darting about to find him. "You?"

"Noel."

Bartz blinked and reached out. His hand passed through Noel's person. "Are you new to the connection? I don't remember Him needing you. No… He meant to kill you. Man, I'm over my head."

"You can't tell this guy no?"

"Why would I do that?"

Noel hummed and turned his attention to the gathering of mages. "You're supposed to go disrupt this one, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why won't you go?"

"Just figuring my plan of attack." Bartz folded his arms and scowled. "I wish Boko was here."

"Who's Boko?"

"My loyal steed. But he went and settled down with a hot chick and made some babies. Doesn't show the same energy like he used to. Doesn't travel like he used to."

"Chocobo?"

"The best."

"Does he eat a lot of greens? Or do you supplement with roots? A consistent diet might help his strength. Try sprouts and golden flowers—that should bring his strength back up."

Bartz acted oddly to that, like he didn't hear.

Noel shuddered at the oppressive weight that settled on his back and reached to find nothing there outside his sword. It hit him that this wasn't real and that Ellone cast a spell on him. "What's your goal now?" Noel asked.

"Same as always. Find those strong enough to fight our cause and bring this galaxy one step closer to salvation."

"You don't realize how brainwashed you sound, do you?"

"Brainwashed?" Bartz blinked. "No, not brainwashed… enlightened. Not everyone understands—"

Noel took him by the shoulder. "Take me away from here."

"What? I don't understand—"

"I don't want to hear what Bhunivelze has to tell me. Skip forward."

"Skip?"

Noel reached out and closed his eyes. He lost himself to dreams once already, so he should remember how to get himself to the end or get out or whatever it was that Serah did to save him from his own memories.

The air changed. Noel found himself in a grand ballroom full of people wearing big and colorful clothes. Bartz stood near a lady on a throne at one end of the room. They watched performers in the center show off dazzling stunts of sparkling light and nimble movement.

Bartz radiated a positive and contagious energy that inspired laughter in his companions. They formed the perfect image of what Noel imagined a family to act like. A twinge of sadness soured his view, so he turned away. He found Mog.

Noel reached for the moogle and paused when he saw Hope speaking with Cinque. Hope wore checkered robes and his posture looked nothing like what Noel came to expect of the man in Luxerion.

Noel pushed his way through the crowd, but before he reached Hope and Cinque, something rippled through the crowd as an electric current. Noel froze in place and turned to see Bartz and his companions halt their speech and promptly pull their weapons, countenances changed to something confused before they turned on the crowd and attacked.

Panic erupted and screams filled the hall.

"Wait!" Noel shouted. "Bartz! There's no point to this! You know that violence won't help these people! You're a hero, aren't you?"

Bartz stuttered. "Quite a mess—"

Noel caught hold of that stutter and ripped himself free of this setting. Tore away the illusion of life and thrust himself into nothingness.

He didn't emerge back in reality but found himself in a dark void. Floated in nothingness and called Bartz's name. He wouldn't assume himself free until he saw that gate again and rolled through the Historia Crux's twisting corridors.

Noel hit a barrier and flew back. Reached out again and found a hard wall. Light glimmered where his hand touched it and he grit his teeth. "I feel your regret!" Noel shouted. "I know you don't want to do this! There's no point to hurting people for Bhunivelze!"

A booming voice whispered, "There is a point."

"You know there isn't! You know that thing lies to achieve its own ends! Killing is never the answer! And I saw you! You don't believe in senseless violence!"

Bartz appeared just beyond the barrier and touched a hand to Noel's. "You're a cool guy, you know that?"

"Stop!" Noel banged against the invisible wall. "Why do you still follow him? Even after he took your friends and destroyed your home?"

"Tycoon's still strong."

"But he tried! He made you hurt your own people! What could possibly be achieved from that stupidity? Why won't you fight?"

"Because I can't."

"You can! I see you here! You can break through! Everything formed in this place is subject to your strength and Bhunivelze's hold is only as strong as you make it out to be!"

"It's not that simple."

Noel thumped his head against the wall and felt something tug at his back. Something that wanted him gone. He resisted and said, "You can still fight. Tell me what you know. Tell me what Bhunivelze's plans are."

"Can I do that?"

"You can." Noel clawed at the barrier as the force increased in strength. "Please."

"… Bhunivelze desires preparation of the worlds available to Him. He'll wreak havoc and disturb souls to make them ready for assimilation."

"Where?"

"I don't know all the places. But I'll be leaving for Gaia IX."

"Perfect."

The nothingness vanished and Noel was yanked out of Bartz's mindscape. He woke breathless in the dewy grass of the village he found and scrambled to his feet to find Ellone glaring his way while Bartz blinked.

"How did you break out?" Ellone asked. "No one's done that before!"

"Thanks for assaulting me," Noel said. "I'll be going now."

Ellone hissed, "You'll never win."

"That's not for you to decide." Noel made for the gate and smothered that lingering sense of doubt and fear left from Bartz's mind. That repressed horror at his own atrocities.

They had to save the possesses, he thought as he broke space and teleported to the gate.


	22. Act 2, Chapter 9

The air tasted salty. The thin canopies of trees showed deep green. The humidity was so dense, Arc squinted to see a fine mist. The natural beauty of this world rivaled his home.

The crystals stopped talking to him so long ago, replaced by one who Held grander purpose and higher expectations. If only he still had the power of the crystals to fight for Bhunivelze. But then, they were the ones holding him back from seeing such alien sights and dipping into such otherworldly scenes; the giant palace of Bevelle stood tall enough to be seen even from his distance.

"This place is full of people claiming to be scholars," Palom said. "Stuffy halfwits with less than half an idea of what real magic looks like."

Arc said, "If it helps, they'll recognize that soon enough."

Palom grunted and summoned a portal. He leaped through and fire rained where he touched down.

Arc ignored the nagging fear in his stomach and ported himself to a similar spot. Wind ripped at his jacket, even as he summoned stiffening ice across the balconies he fell toward. He whispered incantations.

The nearest balcony exploded as Palom hit it again and sent shrapnel flying.

Arc deflected shards and paused his descent, floating in the air while he surveyed the damage. Palom took out a few balconies, but he saw no people down there. True chaos would not be wrought by architectural destruction alone.

Arc threw his next volley of ice to the walls of the palace. Surely they'd find people inside.

Palom waited for the damage of the ice to set in before hitting it with fire. Metal exploded. Distant screams pierced the air.

Arc grit his teeth, reminding himself to keep his eye on the future. He swept his hands across each other, summoning more ice. He readied to jump.

Thunder rumbled across the sky. Storm clouds gathered with unnatural speed.

He saw light and it slammed into him. The world went dark. Sound crackled about him. Palom threw more fire spells, but none of them hit.

Arc fell.

He fought the fuzziness in his head and angled himself to land. He slammed into a red piece of metal.

His head buzzed. Thoughts of late nights and too much reliance on the power of the crystals to keep him awake so that he could read one more chapter—

No. He shoved those tainted thoughts away. Arc served as a servant of the True Light now and he had work to do.

The power inside him smoothed over his disorientation, like resin filling cracks in an old table.

Palom flipped through the air below. Arc jumped off the hunk of metal and fell. He finally found them. The l'Cie that Bhunivelze Despised.

Arc targeted Sazh and flung a lance of ice at him.

Sazh shattered it in a blast of fire. Arc hit the ground in a crouch and Palom joined him.

Even in his heightened state, Arc wouldn't last long against five gods. Storm, Fire, Life, Devotion, and Guidance. "You could change your mind!" Arc called out. "He may yet Forgive you!"

Devotion said, "You know that Bhunivelze is evil!"

Arc remembered his friends on Blue Terra and pointless arguments with Luneth. Then meeting Krile and Rufus. But that was wrong. He chose rage instead.

Palom landed on the ground beside Arc and flung up a wall of ice. Lightning shattered it with a bolt and Dajh sent sharp vines their way.

Guidance caught Arc's coat with her metal whip and yanked him down. Arc burned the hem and broke free.

Vines ripped up from below and wrapped around his ankles. The fire wouldn't catch this time.

* * *

Dajh didn't mean to bring Arc down that fast and now Arc bled. The shards within Arc worked desperately to heal him. Dajh could stop them. But those checkers once forced him to hurt people.

Dajh drew a painful breath and banished his vines.

Arc stumbled to his feet and backed away, holding his shoulder, the part of him that hit the ground first. His sunken eyes locked onto Dajh.

Lightning, Seven, and Jack chased Arc back.

"Hey, hey!" Daddy put a hand on Dajh's shoulder. "You alright?"

Dajh was Dajh. He wasn't dying. And… and he didn't think he was being possessed. If he was, he'd want to run, go find Krile, or… or hurt someone. "I made Arc bleed." He made the man on Ivalice bleed, too. And that blood pooled in checkers.

"You can go back to Valhalla anytime, son."

Dajh looked up and caught his father's sad eyes. "I can do this."

* * *

Arc flew. His broken bones reset and repaired as he moved and the wind dried his bloodied clothes.

He wasn't sure where Palom went, but it looked like only Devotion kept chasing him, which meant the other two must have found Palom.

Stabs of _wrong _thoughts pierced his skull. Was Refia okay after what happened? Would Luneth and Ingus get involved?

He kept telling himself that it didn't matter, that it wasn't his problem, that he needed to focus. He shouldn't struggle so hard to _focus._

Stupid Devotion.

Arc lit the area around him with a blinding light, then flew away from the palace to the streets below.

The world darkened. How did he end up back on one of the islands surrounding the place?

Gritting his teeth, he kicked back up off the ground—

Something wrapped around his arm and ripped him back down. He slammed into the sand and his head rang. He was still healing.

"We can't save everyone." He didn't recognize the voice, but something about it sparked red. Guidance. "There are only so many times we'll repeat the same thing."

Guidance and the Storm.

"I don't understand." His tongue felt heavy in his mouth. "You know how important it is that this gets done, why won't you join His side? He's offered it to you, hasn't He?"

"Where is he, kid?" Storm asked.

"I'm not a kid." Guilt prickled his skin. He didn't know why. He couldn't answer the question, and they knew that. "I… am a Warrior of the Light!"

Arc vented power and disrupted them enough to kick out with more energy and portal to the second target.

He stumbled to his feet and found himself face-to-face with a chaotic, ravaged town. Palom got here first.

He stood inches from waves that rolled against the scorched dock he stood on. Sunlight sparkled in the water, showing no sign of the destruction occurring behind him.

A dizziness swept over him, knocking him to his knees. Screams. Arc was Chosen. A portal opened beneath him and Arc fell onto his back.

Palom kicked him. "Come on, we've got places to be."

"Did you kill anyone?" Arc asked.

"Don't think I'm stupid. I did what I had to."

Arc blotted out the doubt as Palom dragged him through another portal. They had more work to do.


	23. Act 2, Chapter 10

Paine stepped off the Lunar Whale to find the idyllic scene of a forming cottage amongst a grassland, lit by the last rays of sun. A dozen people watched the Whale while others sparred and built up the cottage.

Shinra and Baralai approached first, both looking worse for wear. Bhunivelze's power marred their skin and their old clothes were replaced with what had to be the local fashion, if plain versions of it. Tunics, belts, boots… like she just stepped into a child's tale from Gaia IX.

Balthier and Fran went to meet those at the cottage. Meanwhile, Shinra made the first move and barreled into Rikku, who grunted on impact. The kid sniffed and said nothing. Rikku hugged him back.

And then Shinra punched her in the gut and stepped away. "This is your fault!"

Rikku blinked at him. "Explain?"

"You let them take Omega from me! And now I'm a bad guy!"

Paine turned to Baralai while the two fought. Baralai stood stiff and even awkward. He suppressed a hiccup before clearing his throat and looking away.

"You look like hell," Paine said.

"I should say the same to you."

Yevon, he dragged his words like he didn't catch a wink of sleep. Not that it was much of a difference from how she knew him on Spira, but him speaking honestly was new.

Baralai shifted. It felt more like she just caught him stealing from the local bakery. He said, "You didn't have to leave Spira."

"Because you've got things handled here?"

"Yes."

Paine scoffed, the force of it surprising her. "Yeah, and I'm a sworn priestess."

His expression turned hard for a moment, betrayed a flash of offense, and he rubbed at his temples. "I can't leave yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I have things I need to do here."

"Good, because there's no way you're coming back with us."

Baralai snapped his head up. "What?"

Rikku joined Paine, Shinra at her heels. "We should get home while we can," she said. "I don't wanna get stuck here."

"No." Paine folded her arms. "Baralai needs rest."

"He can sleep on the ship."

"He can sleep _here_. Meanwhile, I'm going to go kill the son of a bitch that caused all this."

Rikku's jaw dropped. "You can't do that!"

Baralai stepped forward but didn't get a word in before Paine put up a hand and said, "I can, and I will. There's no way I'm going to let Bhunivelze come back and start this over again in a couple of years."

"It's not that easy," Baralai said.

"I didn't say it would be," Paine said. "I said I'll do it."

"You won't."

"Why not?""

"This isn't a withered shell of a god or a man-made machine. This isn't some vengeful spirit from a thousand years ago. This is an active and powerful god that's arranged for _all _of our deaths!" Baralai breathed hard and adjusted his stance.

"You've had him removed?" Paine asked.

"That's beside the point!" Baralai gestured to the cottage. "We have a real _plan _here, we have good people ready to face the situation and I still doubt it'll make a difference! There's nothing a single one of us can do by ourselves against this thing and I'm not going to watch you kill yourself for nothing!"

Paine took a deep breath and smothered the part of her that wanted to agree with him. "What's your plan, then?"

"We cooperate. We work with Zero, and we work with the Council, and we attack Bhunivelze _together._ You can join us. You can work with us. But you will _not _go off on your own!"

Good thing he was too hungover to think. "… Fine."

He breathed heavy and she wondered how he stood with such an unsteadiness to his stance.

"Stop balking," Paine said. "You look like you should sit down."

He took her arm, the sudden motion of it surprising her, and said, "And you need your shards removed."

"Shards?"

"His… Bhunivelze's influence. He may have taken most of it when he left, but there was something left behind. You can see it in the eyes as a slight glow and sometimes in a faint outline of a brand on the back—"

Paine shoved his arm away. "And how do you do that?"

"It's…" Baralai hesitated. "I take them from you, and then I give them to Terra or one of the Cie that visit."

"And why are you trusting these people?"

He looked her in the eyes, expression intent. "You haven't lived here for the past months that I have. Believe me—we can trust them."

He offered his hand again and Paine reluctantly took it. Their scarred hands almost matched and she traced them to where they disappeared inside his sleeve. His skin felt warm—almost feverish—against hers and she wondered when the last time was that he felt well. She also remembered something too similar when they recovered him and Nooj from Shuyin. Only that was nothing compared to this.

She shoved that memory aside and focused on holding shards back. Just enough that Baralai wouldn't notice because she _needed _this.

And like a rush of wind from the east, energy fled her. She shivered at a sudden chill and Baralai took her shoulder to steady her. His stance strengthened and she didn't realize how tired she was until he finished and pulled his hand away whilst keeping the other out for her to rest against.

Paine forced herself to stand without him. Found no words at the odd interaction.

"I'm sorry." Baralai looked away. "If you kept it, it would eventually destroy you."

She remembered to breathe. Rikku muttered something under her breath and guided Shinra away.

"I've… we've all struggled," Baralai said, each word forced out like he had no air in him. "I forgot how long I had him in me, but—"

"Years." Paine took his hand again and held it up against hers. "He only held me for some months and the damage slowed over time. The stretch required for your marks to expand like this is impossible without years. But how are you not any older?"

He hesitated and looked at her hand against his. "I don't know. It's hard to understand much of anything in Bhunivelze's nature and I spent so long with his brain merged to mine."

"I'll say." Paine pulled away and started walking after Rikku. "It's like talking to a politician sometimes."

Baralai struggled to keep up. "That's low."

"A year ago, you would have hit lower. That's why we're going to kill this thing when we find it."

He didn't respond to that. Maybe he didn't know how.

At the cottage, Rikku and Shinra sat down to eat with some of the other travelers. Inside smelled like stewed meat and bread. Baralai stayed outside to speak with some fancy lady and Paine watched with a faint sting of regret.

She didn't have long to dwell on it though, because some hotshot in tan leather greeted her with a tip of his overly large hat. He was armed with a rifle on his on back.

"Nice to meet'cha," he said. "You also new around here?"

She found his countenance in perfect accordance with the rest of the fakers back on Spira. "What's it to you?"

"Just looking for advice." The man flashed a smile. "Doesn't everyone love to give that out?"

"Not me."

"Then consider it a favor."

"Uh huh."

"You look the same as the people here. Why is that?"

She forced a long breath and looked him in the eye. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

He didn't look convinced. "It is if you're connected to the people that ruined my life."

"I'm not. The thing that ruined me did."

"Name's Irvine." He held out a gloved hand and she accepted it. "Maybe we can work something out."

"Paine."

"Planning to stick around long?"

She shook her head and watched Shinra shove at Rikku, who shoved back and about knocked him over. "I've got an appointment with an old friend," she said.

"I know a thing or two about old friends."

"Not this kind, sounds like."

"Maybe not. Would you like company?"

She scoffed. "I don't need help."

"If it helps in the fight against the thing that's screwing with everyone, then I'm all about making it go faster."

"I don't want fast."

He bounced his head from one side to the other. "Making it hurt isn't my specialty."

"I didn't think so." Paine looked to where Baralai and the lady spoke. Wondered if she could sneak him along somehow and give him the chance to get his own revenge for once.

Then she reminded herself that she couldn't expect anyone else to get this job done—she had to do it herself.

Baralai's conversation with the regal lady took a turn in body language, with the lady folding her arms and Baralai taking a step back. She jabbed a finger toward him and though Paine couldn't make out most of the words, Baralai did that thing with his eyes that he did when genuinely upset.

Twitch of the left, then in the right. He opened his mouth to protest, but the lady cut him off with a swish of the hand. Raised her voice enough for Paine to hear, "You don't trust me and I understand that. But I can't work with you if you won't speak honestly."

Baralai spoke too quietly still and Paine couldn't help the old instinct to find cover and wait. But this wasn't Spira anymore and Baralai survived this long without her watching his back. How, she didn't know, but he stood there and breathed air, so she held herself back from running in and throwing that lady to the ground.

"Okay, I understand." The lady spun on her heel and strode Paine's way. Paine didn't make way for her and the lady cast her a steely look on passing.

Paine turned her attention to Baralai, who didn't move. She went and joined him. "Looks like that went well."

"Hilda has never been one to give heed to necessity when idealism sits on the table."

"Trying to pull some of your gritty nonsense? That's never gone over well with most people, if you don't recall."

"I don't wish for any more bloodshed than is unavoidable. If I can convince her to see that, then perhaps she'll understand and we can work toward a compromise. But she cannot see beyond her realm of familiarity"

"Doesn't look like we should let it keep on tonight." People outside argued with the same lady that spoke with Baralai.

"You can't go," said one purple girl. "We need you here, Hilda!"

"The tension's made for more than discomfort," said one scarred man. "I see the wisdom in separating herself from us."

Another said, "But there's gotta be a better time for it!"

Paine said, "Looks like a bit of a mess you've got here."

"Thanks, I didn't realize." Baralai turned to the lady outside. "Hilda, you're leaving?"

"Didn't I say so?" She put a hand on her hip. "As soon as Maria's ready, we'll make for our world on Gaia II and you'll be free of me."

"Beg pardon," said one woman in a tough long coat before shoving past the throng. "I'll not have you all make me regret eating."

The scarred man got up with her. "I'll follow."

Baralai allowed them to pass before saying, "We need you here."

"You seem to handle yourself perfectly fine without my help. You have the answers, don't you? Perhaps it's time you learned to keep a people together with your own work instead of someone else's."

"You're running away."

"I'm making a stand and refusing to play as another pawn in your game."

"So, you'll bow out to prove a point and abandon the people that you know need you?"

"I have others that need me on my world—I can't be in two places at once and I've stayed here too long already."

"I can't help with this," said a sandy-haired kid that made to leave.

"Maybe we should learn to," said a girl in his same accent. She took his arm and forced him to stay.

An old man at the back stood up. "Let's all take deep breaths, m'kay? Let the food hit before we start talking about running off and splitting sides and all that nonsense. Heck, let's start a fire out front and relax—you know, take a load off before—"

"I'm not here to debate," Hilda said.

The old man said, "Please, take a seat with the rest of us. You don't have to speak."

Hilda reluctantly found a spot to stand that wasn't squished between two people and Baralai shot Paine an odd look. She gave him a hand gesture they once used to remind each other to pay attention.

"Doesn't it concern anyone else?" a pink-haired girl asked. "That our only two appointed leaders are former tools of Bhunivelze?"

"And you're one to talk?" asked Shinra. Rikku smacked him upside the head, but he didn't react.

A tall, buff dude said, "Seems a large percentage that got taken, so it would be picky to only work with those that haven't."

"I wouldn't want the position," the pink-haired girl said. "Because I don't trust myself any more than I trust those others that have had this thing in their heads."

That started up a bout of argument from around the table among a couple people and Rikku. Paine turned her attention to those that hung back from the conversation, which included a larger portion than those that argued.

A slight girl in dark attire stretched up to whisper something to the buff dude and he scowled at whatever it was.

Off in the corner, Irvine kept his eyes on the floor and the tip of his thumb on his mouth. The sandy kids fidgeted and kept glancing about the room. And then there was Shinra who turned back to the food before him and polished off the remains.

A knock at the door and Baralai opened it to Balthier and Fran, who drew up short at the gathering.

"I'll say," Balthier quipped, "I didn't expect everyone to hole up in here. You've got a perfectly fine sky out here and you'll waste away indoors?"

"Balthier!" the sandy guy jumped to his feet. "When did you leave Ivalice?"

"Shortly after you, Vaan. Didn't Larsa tell you?"

"He didn't," said the sandy girl. "Fran, how've you been?"

Paine let them all go and felt glad for the rush of cool air from outside. She barely noticed the rise in temperature from all the bodies crammed in here.

"Take over for me," she said to Baralai before making her way toward Irvine. Squeezing between bodies raised the hair on the back of her head.

Irvine didn't appear to register her approach and she cleared her throat. That got him to look up. "Howdy."

"You haven't been here long," Paine said.

"Just got here yesterday."

"And yet you're already showing signs of preferring death to spending another moment in this place."

"… What makes you say that?"

"I won't bore you with the list, but maybe I feel similar. Wanna get out of here?"

"And go where?"

"Wherever that trash god went. I'm here for revenge, not mindless bickering."

Irvine's eyes flickered between her and the table. "How?"

Paine felt at the shards left inside her, though she knew it wouldn't work the same as when Bhunivelze held her captive. "I have my ways. But decide fast."

He glanced between her and the exit. "I'm in."

"Then follow my lead." Paine found Hilda. "You want to leave, but do you have a way off-planet?"

The lady looked down at Paine with suspicion. "What business is it of yours?"

"I can get you where you need to go, but you'll owe me something in return."

"I don't make deals with unsavory types."

"I'm not here for flattery." Paine looked at the purple lady that was one of the only people to give them a second glance—she knew that face. "Maria. Is she the one you're supposed to leave with?"

"How is that relevant?"

"Look, I'm leaving with or without you. Do you want to go or not?"

Hilda gave an extended sigh and looked away. "If it's my only option."

By this point, Baralai caught on that Paine was planning something going by that serious look of his. Yevon, did she just kill his puppy? Couldn't give him a chance to talk to her until she left, then.

After everyone agreed to leave quietly, Paine waited until someone pulled Baralai outside before going for the river. Hilda, Maria, and Irvine following provided some cushioning of conversation that set Paine barely at ease.

"You still have your shards?" Hilda asked once they paused by the bank.

Paine took her arm and Irvine's while he offered a hand to Maria. "It re."

"Wait!" A lady in a green mage's dress rushed to catch them and Paine wondered where she was during the debate. "Are you leaving?"

"Leonora," Irvine said. "Wanna come?"

"Please!" Leonora gulped down breaths once she caught up. "I want to find Palom!"

"Lend me the sight of your home?" Paine asked Hilda.

"You don't know it?"

"I only learned Maria's— Oh. Got it."

Irvine froze up. "Wait, Selphie—!"

They warped away from Blue Terra.

* * *

"They just left," Vaan said. "Are they supposed to do that?"

Penelo put her hands out to the fire lit by Cid and let it warm her against the chill of the spring evening. "Hilda's been anxious to leave for a while."

"That's better, isn't it?" Rikku asked. "She just wanted to make trouble."

"Did not," Iris said.

Cid harrumphed. "Not much good in dwelling in it now. Hilda's choices are her own, I'm afraid, and she's likely ruled longer and better than any of us."

"I resent that," Lenna said.

Firion paced about the fire, brow knit in thought. Shinra left to retire, and Setzer and Faris still lingered who-knew-where. Penelo forgot what it was like to see the two apart.

"We miss something?" Balthier asked. "You all leave and this Hilda just up and vanishes?"

"Not just her," Penelo said. "Looks like Paine left, too, and I don't see Irvine."

Firion said, "Maria, as well."

Fran kept some distance from the group and Penelo's heart twinged to see her so unsteady. Balthier said something about the world carrying a different magic from Ivalice and that affecting her, but Penelo didn't think even the mist back home hurt her like this. It drove her mad, it didn't weigh on her shoulders like some prison shackles.

Ace finally returned with Refia and the two looked about the gathered party at the fire. "Where's Selphie?" Refia asked.

Firion said, "I thought she left with you?"

Rikku shoved her head in her hands and pouted. "Maybe she left us, too."

"Selphie can't warp," Iris said. "Right?"

Rikku scowled. "Neither could Paine."

"Wait," Firion said. "Baralai, did you leave Paine with her shards?"

Refia stepped up to Baralai and slapped a hand on his shoulder. He toppled. "What did we say about you using those things? Come on—give them up."

Baralai steadied himself. "I thought it seemed scarce for how many she would have. I assumed Bhunivelze tore more from her as an early victim."

"Maybe you should have checked twice," Gladio said. "How'd a wimp like you even wind up in your position, huh? How are you supposed to guide these people through an assault, much less a slaughter? I guess that explains why Prompto up and _left_."

"Prompto didn't leave because of me. You should have known your friend was so worn so thin."

Penelo grabbed Vaan's arm. He looked surprised and said, "What?"

"Looks like they're about to throw down," she whispered. "And I haven't seen Gladio fight yet."

"And?"

Penelo focused on Gladio's eager body language, which heavily contrasted Baralai's reluctance. "It's fun, isn't it?"

"Not unless you're part of it."

The rest gathered at the fire watched as Gladio reached for Baralai, who countered with a swiftness Penelo hadn't seen since a scuffle on Ivalice before they left.

Gladio twitched, annoyed, and studied Baralai. Gladio might be a heavy, but he wasn't an idiot, and Penelo saw it the moment he registered Baralai as a legitimate threat. They barely exchanged blows before Baralai swung about and placed himself behind Gladio before taking him in a strangle hold.

Gladio grunted, lifted him on his back, and threw Baralai to the ground. Baralai recovered himself and betrayed a thrill of excitement in the quirk of his mouth.

Penelo held her breath as they went at it, speed against strength. Something about it sparked a familiarity in her that she assumed forgotten from her time living with her brothers. It lasted seconds before Gladio got the upper hand and Baralai's weakness betrayed him.

Refia cut in. "Guys, this won't help!"

Firion threw himself at Gladio. "We have better things to attend to! It isn't your place to decide the right of things."

Gladio shoved Firion away. "Then whose is it?"

"That of the group," Baralai wheezed. "He's right—we're wasting our time and I'm not fit to lead as I am."

"You're also not fit to give up!" Refia said. "We need to keep it together or we'll lose sight of our goals!"

Ace said, "The burden of leadership mustn't fall to one man alone. Without Hilda, we should appoint a secondary position to assist Baralai if he'll accept continuation of his responsibilities."

"I don't want them."

"Not now, I'm sure. But after we sleep, you'll feel differently."

Gladio slammed a fist into the ground so hard the dirt rumbled. "I don't have time for this bullshit!"

"We'll find Prompto," Iris said. "We've done it once already, so we'll just do it again."

He glared at Firion and Baralai. "Dick around all you want, but it's not going to fix anything if you won't wake up to the mess you've found yourselves in." Then he turned around and left for the city.

"My, my," Balthier said. "If I knew life here would be so exciting, I would have stayed behind on Ivalice."

Baralai said, "We've lost too many people to continue as we've done. We'll consider different options from here on out."

Cid nodded and said, "That's a sound idea. What options are you thinking of, boy?"

"I'm thinking that Ace is also right and we should retire for the night. Anyone that wants space should seek out an inn. Otherwise, we'll set up the floor of the Shack for sleeping."

"I'm okay with cramming in," Refia said with what probably wasn't a deliberate look to Firion.

"I'll just sleep outside," Vaan said. "The air tonight is great for some stargazing."

"You say that every night," Penelo said.

"Hey, guys!" Selphie ran in, breath ragged. "I finally found that—! Why are you all so gloomy? Where's Irvine?"

Ace put a hand on her shoulder. "He's out for now. We'll update you on everything tomorrow."

"Oh." She slumped. "Okay. But we'll have to tell him I didn't find the powder I needed. I hope you guys weren't too hung up on those canister bombs."


	24. Act 2, Chapter 11

Echoes of his encounter with Bartz stormed in Noel's ears as he flew through time and space to Gaia IX, and the Kingdom of Alexandria. Five others joined him. He could only hope they weren't too late.

Noel did his best to ignore the lingering tingle the Crux left in his fingers as it set him on living ground. He focused instead on steadying himself and searching out the space around him. Sice and Cater touched down at the same time.

Few creatures lived near here, the civilization condensed into city keeping most at bay. He caught a dog that wandered the square, but it had such a thin body that Noel sent it away again. Sice gave him a baffled look.

"His name is Carbon," Noel said. "Lost his owner and doesn't know where to go."

"Are you pretending you can make this look normal?"

"They're already here." Serah joined them and Mog changed into her bow. "Stay focused, guys."

Cinque appeared with a cheer. "Where are we going next, then? This way? That way?"

Yeul materialized at his side and looked to Noel before he took off and left it to them to keep up. "Northeast, about three quarters of a kilometer," he said.

Nine jumped in as Serah froze time.

They only made it some ten and a half yards before Noel caught the presence of two light-stained silhouettes.

He ordered for them to stop in time for Nine to slam into Bartz. If he or his pink friend were affected by Serah's freeze, they weren't anymore.

Bartz leaped with the power of a dragoon and Nine followed him.

The pink girl released her staff and danced to about her as she cast magic. Noel reached out with another dimension and displaced her. Her spell hit him like a truck.

His eyes turned heavy and his limbs stiff. Serah cast him a horrified look.

Cinque growled, low and predatory, before going after the pink mage.

Cater fired a freezing shot and Bartz hit the ground. He slipped and caught himself before getting out of the way of a second aerial assault, courtesy of Nine. It threw him directly into Sice's line of fire.

Noel needed an opening to turn Bartz.

"Porom!" Serah shouted, cutting through Noel's focus. "Stop!" She shot an arrow into Porom's shoulder while Cinque jumped and flung her mace into Porom's side. It caused a sickening crunch.

Porom fell. Bartz moved to defend her despite his own injuries.

"Hey, hey!" Bartz yelled. "Let's be rational about this!"

"We've heard your spiel before." Sice stepped closer, blood dripping from her scythe. "So how about you can it and we get on with this?"

"It's not as simple as all that," Bartz said.

"What about your loyal steed?" Noel asked. "Boko needs a checkup and you can't give it to him if you're dead."

"He—" Bartz looked to his shoulder. It stopped bleeding. "How do you know about Boko?"

Porom pulled herself to her shaking feet and rested a hand on Bartz's shoulder. "He's getting under your skin."

"Guess that concludes negotiations!" Cinque moved to fight, but Noel stopped her.

Nine jumped and Noel froze his ascent. Cater shot him a warning look, but Noel stepped forward anyway.

Yeul finally caught up to them and Bartz's face fell at her approach. Noel put his arms out and stayed between the two parties. "No one dies today," he said.

"You brought Death," Bartz said.

"And you brought your own." Noel tested his hold on the two and found it slippery. "Bartz, I know you're in there."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The hell you don't."

"Noel," Cater said slowly. "There's no reasoning with these people."

"There's no reasoning with _Noel_," Cinque said, though she hung back.

Bartz kept a defensive position before Porom. She healed while they spoke.

"You remember," Noel said. "Maybe Bhunivelze buried it, but you're in there."

"You're insane," Bartz said.

"You know I'm not."

Something changed in his expression and Bartz readied his sword.

Noel moved first. He warped and shoved one sword against Bartz's wounded shoulder. He slammed the blunt of the other against Bartz' sternum.

Bartz pulled a knife. Noel moved to stop him, but Bartz threw it first.

Noel stopped it and twisted to hit the ground. But then Porom moved and slammed Yeul with something.

Nine immobilized Porom and Cater trained her gun on her. Serah and Sice moved to help Noel with Bartz. "That's far enough," Sice said. "What'll it be? Death? Or have you remembered your brain?"

Noel rushed to Yeul's side and found her curled over herself. When he reached for her hand, she snatched it and pulled him to the ground. The surprise of it overtook him and Noel lost his footing.

Yeul stood and glared at him. Then launched herself at Serah.

Noel moved to subdue her, but Cinque got there first and held her back. The shock gave Bartz an opening to break free of Sice and Serah, so Noel slammed him down again with gravity. Noel focused on holding Bartz and yelled, "Get Porom!"

Sice joined Cater and Nine in subduing Porom. Noel moved toward Bartz, who barely breathed against the force pressing him to the ground. They had to get the shards willingly.

"Please," Noel said. "It's for your own good."

"I… don't…"

"Bhunivelze's lying to you. This will hurt you and everyone you love."

"Doesn't… matter…"

"Lenna doesn't matter? Krile? Galuf? Are you certain?"

Bartz managed shallow breaths and looked Noel in the eye. They betrayed doubt.

Noel took Bartz's wrist and felt the reservoir of energy there. It called to him like a lone wolf sought company. Bartz's resolve wavered enough and Noel took the chance to rip out most of his power.

Bartz went limp and Noel dropped his spell. Bartz sucked in a breath but didn't move.

"We need a white mage!" called Nine. "Yeul's still berserk!"

"I've lost time!" Serah spun her, a habit of hers when she couldn't concentrate. It reminded him of Academia and getting soaked in rain, blood, and the dust of cie'th.

"Ooh, ooh!" Cinque kept up her struggle with Yeul. "I think I can fix this!"

"Fix what?" Cater asked.

"Yeul!" Cinque dismissed her weapon and hugged Yeul, who went stone-still. "There we go, things aren't so bad, now are they?"

"The hell are you doing?" Nine asked.

"Taking away the corruption. Hate and anger and not being reasonable are bad for you, you know."

"I beg to differ," Sice said.

Serah took to Porom's side and spoke with her. After some discussion, Serah lit with the telling glow of moving shards.

Noel waited until the tension bled out of them before he took a seat on a railing. "Man, I hope that's that. Now we just need a white mage to patch these two up."

"King says we ought to talk to the queen up in her castle anyway." Cater gestured north-east. "She's a world savior and white mage, so we can hit two birds with one stone!"

"Where?" Noel asked.

Cater took Noel's wrist and transferred her memory of the castle. Noel caught on to the others and punched through space. They shifted into marbled halls in a bloody heap, weapons vanishing with the move. Mog turned back to himself and floated beside Serah. Carbon appeared with them and took to Noel's side.

Guards shouted and surrounded them. Noel put his hands up as he took a stand at the front of the group. Or the part of the circle that was closest to the woman in the white dress.

"Hey!" Cinque said. "Miss Garnet the queen! We need help with your magic!"

Two soldiers kept a distance, preferring to stand in front of the queen. A man in a full set of armor and a woman in a white coat. Carbon barked at them.

"What is this?" Garnet demanded. "And why did you bring a stray into my room?"

"Is Zidane here?" Sice asked. "He's the one we're supposed to be making our 'we're all friends here' speech to."

"I'm here."

Noel glimpsed the ponytailed kid on the desk behind Garnet.

Cater said, "you know Vanille, then? From, like, something called Tantalus? We're friends of hers."

Garnet wouldn't take her eyes off the bloodied carpet. "What is it that you need?"

"White magic," Noel said. "Bartz and Porom are both hurt. And do you have any scraps I can give Carbon here?"

"You came to the Queen for that?" asked the big armored guy.

"Steiner, allow me." Garnet stepped past her guards and summoned white magic..

Zidane looked at the kneeling Bartz. "I think I know that guy."

"They came as brainwashed intruders to wreak havoc on your world," Sice said.

Serah said, "But he's doing better now. No world-wrecking anymore."

"Supposedly," Sice said.

Garnet waved the troops away and stepped through. She focused her first bout of magic on Bartz. He looked away from her with dulled eyes.

"Why?" Garnet asked.

Bartz shook his head, face turned ashen. "Wish I could tell you."

"I think we should stick around," Noel said. "Maybe there's something we're missing here."

"Steiner, Beatrix, please dismiss your soldiers from the room."

The armored man dropped his shoulders. "My Queen!"

"You heard her." The woman in the white coat made a quick hand gesture and half the soldiers departed without a word of complaint. Carbon eased and sniffed at Noel's friends.

"Dismissed," Steiner mumbled.

"You trust us?" Serah asked. "Just like that?"

"I have developed a keen eye for liars," Garnet said. "These two are the only ones injured? Then what's the cause of all the blood?"

"It's been a mess." Noel looked at Porom, thankfully still unconscious on the ground.

"Beatrix, please ensure the woman doesn't wake."

Beatrix casted white magic, but not without hesitance. "I dismissed the guards without question, Majesty, but Steiner is right to doubt. We don't know these people."

Nine grumbled. "I ain't stickin' around for this. I'm gonna see if Ace's doing anything more interesting." He winked out of existence.

Noel suppressed a sigh and kneeled to Carbon's level. "It's coming," he said. "Will you fight for me if I need it?"

The dog agreed with a curious hum and Noel captured him in crystal. Then sent that crystal to Valhalla where it would receive the nutrients it needed. He didn't miss Garnet's horrified look.

"I'm gonna get some other stuff done, too." Sice followed Nine's example.

"Anyone else?" Noel asked. No response. "Great, then—"

Bartz collapsed. Garnet returned to casting on him. Noel took Bartz's hand in his own and pressed the other against his forehead. Clammy and warm. "Fever," Noel said.

"We're still waiting on an explanation," Beatrix said.

Noel grit his teeth, hoping Bartz would get through this, and directed his attention back to Garnet, her guards, and Zidane. Serah caught his wariness and took over for him. She skimmed their stories and focused on recent developments. Hopefully this was one less world they'd have to do this for.


	25. Act 2, Chapter 12

Nine didn't know why they still worried about this dinky little group of theirs. But Ace or _someone_ royally screwed up. And Nine was going to make them regret it.

… Once he found that blasted Guild. What kind of city _was _that he passed, sitting on the ocean like that?

"Ah, you must be—"

Nine jumped back and readied his spear at a dressy man that raised his hands. "You must be one of those realm hoppers, I meant to say."

"Yo, it ain't a good idea to sneak up on people like that!"

"As you've proven. Would you put that down now?"

Nine wanted to stick him with it, but damn it, he knew better. And he wasn't going to get lectured at _or _benched. So he straightened and threw his spear to dissolve into light. A gust of wind blew past, disturbed by his screwing with nature

"Wanna tell me what's up?" Nine asked.

The man slowly lowered his hands. "You're a friend of Ace's, are you not?"

"In a way. Why?"

"How about we introduce ourselves? I'm Balthier."

"Nine. Why?"

"I've heard that you and yours aspire to some kind of godhood."

Nine shot a mental question to Queen, asking what 'aspire' meant.

_"In what context?"_ she asked.

_"Aspire to godhood."_

_"Looking to get for yourself that thing."_

"You've gotta be kidding," Nine said.

"Why would I?"

"Dude. We're _already _gods. If you knew Ace, you wouldn't be so dumb."

"Your hesitance leaves me doubting."

"Yo, aren't you still screwing with the gates?"

"Traveler, perhaps, but I've made a point that my movements not affect your gates. Point in fact, most of us can't touch those contraptions of yours."

"Good. Cause then I'd clobber you." Nine turned on his heel and left for the direction Queen indicated.

Balthier followed. Nine found the target cottage. If he jumped, he could get away from this douchebag…

"I'll have you know," Balthier said, "that on orders from Baralai, the rest of them exercise no such care. Leaving the gates, you know. They abuse them at every convenience."

This Baralai guy gets people to go breaking our gates?"

"Once in a while, his mercenaries return with news. I couldn't tell you by what means they attain such information. Surely it can't take as long as by dead roads."

"What are you all doing wrecking our stuff for dumb _status reports_?" That tiny little rotted cottage was still too far away.

Balthier took a deep breath. "He is encouraging traffic that must damage them."

"And he's in charge around there?"

"Indisputably. An interesting choice, given he used to be a vessel of Bhunivelze's."

Nine's blood went cold. So, he was the reason that they had that little fight down here.

Balthier said, "But don't blame him—it's not his fault, of course. Everyone will agree he does what he does for everyone's benefit. The occasional sacrifices are unavoidable, if not necessary. After all, when you're fighting with a god higher than local deity, what else can you do?"

Nine summoned his spear and took to the skies with a roar. His blood pounded in his ears and his heart thundered. When he slammed into the ground, he made straight for the cottage. People shouted.

He kicked down the door and found a man leaning over a table. Nine grabbed his collar, yanked him from the chair, and slammed him against the wall. "You Baralai?"

The man's eyes went wide, and he struggled against Nine's hold. Nine threw him back into the chair.

"I—"

Nine jabbed his spear against Baralai's ribcage. "How long you been working for freaking _Bhunivelze_?"

Baralai steadied himself. "Never again."

"Never _what_, you bastard?"

"Never again will I associate with that name."

"Nine!" Ace burst in, followed by a red-head girl and a man in slim armor, both in blue colors.

"How did you not catch this spy?" Nine asked.

"Back off!" Ace grabbed Nine's shoulder and shoved him away from Baralai.

Nine shoved back. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Refia, Firion, get him out of here." Ace summoned his cards.

The armored dude stepped toward them. "Ace—"

"Baralai isn't the enemy." Ace waited for Nine to make the first move. "He's proved that well."

"He let people break the gates!" Nine knocked Ace's first card free.

"He did no such thing!"

The others finally took the hint and left, though they lingered in the doorway.

"Really?" Nine dismissed his spear and Ace paused. This was no weapon fight. "You really want to do this? Then let's do this!"

Nine shoved off the ground and tackled Ace.

Ace's head smacked the floor and he lost his cards. "What the hell, Nine? What are you trying to do?"

"Knock some sense into you!"

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?!"

_"Nine, report in. Ace says something's wrong."_

Nine kicked Ace in disbelief. "You told Queen?"

"Of course, I told Queen! You stormed in here and tried to kill my friend!"

"You snitch!" Nine grabbed for him, but Ace blocked. "How can you know he's not one of those psychos?"

"I just _know_, okay? I've stayed down here for a reason!"

_"Boys, what are you talking about?"_

"Ace got suckered into some dude's ploy for power! Yo, we know better than to fall for these mortal idiots!"

"I'm not falling for anything!" Ace kicked Nine back. He was so much weaker than Nine that he barely got himself three inches. "How about you get off your stupid chocobo and see what it looks like without feathers in your face!"

"I'm not on a chocobo!"

_"Fine, I'll let you figure this out without me."_ Queen left the link.

"Just _stop_!" Ace put a hand out in warning. "Stay back and let's… let's just talk."

"Only if you come back to Valhalla for once!"

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Ace's whole body moved with each breath. "… Fine. I'll go to Valhalla."

"Good." Nine snatched Ace and they warped out of there.

When they arrived on Valhalla's shores, Ace wrenched himself free of Nine and struck out for Queen's office. Nine followed.

They arrived at Queen's desk where she sat alone. King must have taken to one of the towers again.

"I brought Ace back," Nine said.

Queen rested her chin on clasped hands. "Yes, I heard the argument. Ace, you've been too distant, it's true, but Nine, you should practice more caution before throwing yourself at random mortals."

"He wasn't just some random mortal!"

Ace huffed. "No, you didn't like him. That just makes him a normal mortal."

"Ace."

"… Yes, Queen."

"Let's remember our places, shall we? Nine, you need a job. How about you go find a couple of vessels?"

"That's what we've been doing—"

"Half-broken vessels. These ones have managed to evade both me and Bhunivelze from the looks of it and I'd be very curious about their true loyalty. Avoid confrontation if you would be so kind and see if they're worth coordinating with."

"I don't wanna screw around with spies!"

"Your goal is to find out if you can turn them into double agents. These are potentially spies for our side."

"… Fine."

"Ace."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You may resume your activities on III, but I want you to check in every day cycle. You're not the only one to grow lax in their report, but yours matters more than… certain others."

"Don't they all matter?"

"Gaia III is shaping into a great force, no matter what their current state. I want to utilize them when the time comes."

"Oh, whatever." Nine took hold of a trace planted by Queen. Their last footprint landed on Gaia VII.

So, he went leaped from the window, hit the sand, and threw himself into the ocean. He took the Historia Crux to Gaia VII.

* * *

Rydia's head hurt from lack of sleep and she wished she could just lay under a tree for some good hours. Nevertheless, she followed the gurgling stream to find the rocky patch that Terra and Fran chose to hold their sessions. Rydia found both deep in conversation, Terra sitting on deadwood and Freya leaning against a large boulder.

"What they may do is unknowable. What they aspire to is power," Fran was saying. "There is much for which they may be willing if such offers a path to freedom. Practice caution around these."

"I never thought a summon could be dangerous," Terra said.

"To you, they may not be."

"You should be careful anyway." Rydia sat beside Terra. "But that's just being cautious."

Terra gave a wan smile and took Rydia's hand like Cuore would.

Fran looked about them with a grimace and Rydia's head throbbed as if she felt the same pain.

"Is it worse today?" Rydia asked.

"The magicks grow heavier with each day."

Terra said, "According to Fran, releasing the Espers on Ivalice will not be dangerous for us, but for Ivalice. Which means it shouldn't be our decision, right?"

"No," Rydia said. "We have other options." She only hoped they had the time to explore those options. Terra's health declined and they still didn't have a start on Palom and Porom.

"We should leave soon," Terra said. "At least while we're out on other worlds, we can help people."

Rydia repeated Terra's words to herself and they still swam in her ears. "… We'll go as soon as Desch comes back."

"You won't tell me to pace myself?"

"Not after… what's happened."

Fran stilled and looked at Rydia.

"Thank you for understanding," Terra said. "I thought that maybe we should—"

"Is something the matter, Fran?" Rydia asked, unable to help some bite. Her head wouldn't stop throbbing and the sun burned her eyes. "You've been staring."

"… You smell of mist."

"Do I?"

Fran backed away. "It is a wrong mist."

"What nonsense…" Rydia stood and blacked out. When she came to….

… To himself. She regained her strength but it didn't feel like hers. It felt like someone else. Someone dark and twisted and—

"Rydia!"

"She is possessed. Do not approach."

"What? How? It doesn't work like that, does it?"

"This is a small and terrible spirit."

Rydia chuckled with the thrill and the reminder that she _lived_! She c_ackled _and she _moved_! And oh, there was his little _pet_!

"You're not good at sitting still, are you?" _he _asked through Rydia's lips.

"You want something, ghost?" Fran asked. "It is wrong of you to take from the living without agreement."

"I want death, rodent. And I want what's mine!" Rydia's puppet fingers sparked with fire. He clapped her hands together and spit sparks. "Wouldn't you know, dearest _Terra_?"

He savored the sounds of her name and Rydia recoiled with his disgusting need to possess. He threw fire and caught Terra's former seat of deadwood.

Terra flung herself to the side and hit the ground in a roll. Fran protected herself with magic.

Rydia found separation between herself and the monster using her body. Separated, she watched Fran run at her with inhuman speed. Kefka caught her, but that gave Terra her opening.

Leviathan rose from the stream and thunder clashed in the clear sky. Kefka struggled with Fran. He wouldn't realize Terra's work.

She released Leviathan and the creature threw Rydia aside. Rydia hurt, but she stayed far away from the surface of her body.

"Trap her!" Terra yelled. Leviathan chased after Rydia again but Kefka moved faster.

Fran trapped Rydia in a cage of ice.

Moments passed. Rydia couldn't get out of this, though Kefka tried his hardest. Fran and Terra approached, and she wondered if this was it.

Something slammed the cage and shattered it. A woman in blue flipped to the ground and glared at everyone in turn. Through Kefka's fevered curses, Rydia learned Fang's name.

Fran and Terra were incensed, but they cleared things up when Fang caught onto Rydia's twisted self.

Kefka made to run, but that spear caught her sash skirt.

Terra asked for help controlling the damage. Fang didn't seem to hear. Fran put up more ice barriers to force Kefka back into place.

She felt gangly with every spasm in her muscles. Like being locked in a cage, frozen in her own body, yet she moved more than she ever could behind bars.

Leviathan rose again and drenched the fires caused by their struggle. The King could settle this in moments were he here.

Her own voice echoed in her ears, sounding out the spirit's words. Had this spirit tried, he could imitate her and no one here knew her well enough to be the wiser. … Was that how Bhunivelze used the twins, now?

Fractals of memories not her own stabbed her mind like jagged shards. Barely coherent thoughts of blood and knives mixed with pain and glee.

Rydia pushed against her own muscles but found as much give as she might from shoving against a castle wall.

The spirit channeled more thunder. Rydia twisted and caught it. Static and noise exploded through her.

Her fingers went numb. Fran joined Fang in the pursuit. Kefka couldn't keep up with both. Removing a forced possession was too hard—they'd kill Rydia.

Fang swung her spear towards her and Kefka barely succeeded in dodging it time and again.

Fang jumped forward and twisted her spear through Rydia's jewelry. She slammed the blade into the ground and yanked Rydia down with it. She hit the ground and snapped her nose.

"Here I was, thinking this new brat wasn't one for games," said her possessor.

"You mean me?" Fang asked.

Fran walked up beside Fang and said, "The dead are not meant to hold the living world. Their energies are a poison. Yet more gather."

"Oh, do they?" Fang twisted the necklace and the Rydia choked. "Didn't think he was capable of making any more _friends_."

Kefka gave off a maddening cackle before ripping free of the spear. The torn jewelry left blood oozing from her neck and she looked to Terra. "Oh, dearest! We've made ourselves friends, haven't we?"

Terra froze at his words and Fang charged Rydia again. Kefka twisted about with delight before Fang tackled her to the ground. Fran joined them and helped Fang pin Rydia down.

"None too soon, I see," came a deep voice. Two translucent forms took place beside Rydia, glittering dust in the morning light. Gold on one, blood red on the other. Both had silvery hair and floated with an unworldly aura.

"You from hell?" Fang asked. "Took you long enough."

The woman in red raised a hand and Kefka snickered. "Guess that's all the fun I'm getting this century," he said.

Fang ripped her spear away. "How about for the rest of your filthy existence!"

The man in gold said. "You are one of the child gods."

"You realize I'm going on two-thousand, right? Hardly a child!"

Red tilted her head. "Yet your competitor is millennia old."

"Shouldn't you worry more about _this sorry piece of trash_? Your problem, right? And how much damage did he cause before you caught up?"

"We have him now, don't we?" Gold asked. "A tragedy of divided attentions. Rest assured, there will be no follow-up act, unlike your performance."

Fang snapped, "What are you trying to get at?"

Gold's lips twitched up in a smile. "Hold your anger, 'Goddess.' A simple comment on your past should not crack you."

"Bastard."

"Let us return." Red directed her haughty gaze to Gold. He nodded and they vanished

Rydia choked against a raw throat. Instinctively, she reached out for that calming center, the lay of power she used as a weapon and shield. And found… nothing.

Fang stabbed her spear into the mud. "That's _it_? Are you _kidding me_?"

"What are you talking about?" Terra asked.

Fang dismissed her staff. "They just take him away? After letting him wreak all his havoc? Despicable."

Rydia shuddered and remembered wrong things. Distant blood spatters and broken corpses buried under the earth. Killing to fill that empty void she felt within, the one she couldn't remember life without, the one only softened by the screams of the dying and the silence of the dead.

Softened… no. She only forgot about it when she killed.

"Rydia?"

It was the only time she felt alive. All the power of the world rested in her veins and the only time it mattered was when she wreaked havoc and brought the world to Ruin.

Cold fingers on her shoulders. She stood anyway. Why felt her foci so empty?

No… not empty. Simply… not as deep as it should echo.

"Recollect yourself." Terra stood in front of her. The Esper girl, the one that belonged to him, the one that fought back and killed him.

Rydia sought Leviathan and found nothing.

"Are you all right?" Terra asked. "I'm sorry, I had no idea he was looking for me, or that he would use you to try to…"

Her words swam in Rydia's ears. He. Not her. Rydia was not Kefka. She was not a murderer.

She fell to her dusty knees and hugged her shoulders, wishing with all her might to appear back home with the loving comfort of Cecil and Rosa. The fun Edge brought or the old responsibilities Cuore encouraged.

Terra went quiet and sat beside Rydia. Rydia found nothing to say against the pain of it. Nothing to talk through but the memories she wished she didn't have and times she would give anything to return to.

She didn't know when Fran left. She also missed Fang. But that didn't matter. She tried to tell herself that Terra's worry also didn't matter, but she couldn't bring herself to.

Soft, kind Terra. Rydia wondered how she kept so close after encountering her tormentor again. After hearing his words from her lips or feeling his fire from her hands. Rydia didn't know why Terra stayed with her. It didn't hide the pain of possession or heal the sting of injury.

But Rydia couldn't imagine feeling this alone. So, she stayed with Terra until the sun hit noon and they went to find someplace cooler.


	26. Act 2, Chapter 13

He wasn't corrupted.

Baralai held his head in his hands. He wasn't sure how much time passed since that attack by Ace's brother. The curtains were drawn shut and every other member of this encampment was out. Something happened with Terra, Rydia, and Fran, but only those outside chattered about the details. He forced back the vain wish that Paine stuck around.

The door slid open. Baralai straightened.

"Hey, Baralai," Penelo said. She and Vaan stepped into the room before closing the door behind them. Penelo took a spot against the wall and Vaan plopped down on the ground.

"So," Vaan said, "your friend seemed pretty cool. The mercenary one."

They never failed to surprise him. "Paine," Baralai said, the sound of her name bitter on his tongue. "She's an old friend."

Vaan whistled to himself. "Old friend as in…?"

"Shut up Vaan," Penelo said. "That's her real name."

"Her real… mercenary name, right?"

Penelo puffed up with embarrassment. "_Vaan_."

Baralai stood, heat prickling at his back. "It's not important."

Penelo jumped between him and the door. "If you overwork yourself, it's only going to make this harder."

"Always take some time in the shade," Vaan said.

"Actually, there is something I wanted to ask of you two."

Penelo pulled back. "Oh?"

"I can do something," Vaan said. "But it depends on the something."

Penelo flicked him on the ear and Vaan gave a disgruntled sound.

"I need someone to go to Spira." Baralai mentally cursed himself. It was the first world that came to mind. "Go to Spira and get something from the Council there."

The two of them shared a glance.

"That's your world, right?" Vaan asked. "How long has it been since you've been there?"

"Too long."

Penelo shifted. "You don't need us more here?"

"I will. But first, we'll want the sphere of the former Praetor more. Gippal will know what that means."

"Gippal?" Vaan asked. "You've mentioned him before. How are we supposed to find him?"

"I'm afraid there's no answer I can give you there. You'll have to ask around, but most know him well enough to point you in the right direction."

"A~nd what's this for?"

"That's complicated. But you should pack and get going soon lest you hit an… anomaly."

"How?" Vaan asked. "None of us have shards anymore."

"I never gave away Paine's."

"Will it be enough?" Penelo asked. "It was hard enough with all the shards before…"

"Take it gently and you'll make it but take time to rest once you land. Give yourselves as long as possible before jumping again."

Vaan slowly nodded, confused. But Vaan wasn't slow, so Baralai couldn't give him too long to think.

Penelo spoke before he could. "We're not leaving without saying goodbye to Balthier and Fran."

"Of course." He took her hand and said, "But you'll be back soon, so don't dawdle."

Penelo agreed and left with Vaan. Baralai caught a glimpse of age in them as they walked off, the size of them and the wind-blown hair not enough to hide their maturity. He gambled to send them away like this.

The door shut, leaving Baralai alone in the dark again. He took comfort in that. If he were corrupted, he'd seek out the light. Instead he found the darkest corner to read and shut out thoughts of endless walking among stars.

* * *

Desch whistled to himself as they headed for the reported monster hotspot behind Ur. Doing his job as an ancient. Protector of the world or some such.

Gladiolus growled behind him. "Your world needs more travel options."

"It could be worse," Iris said.

"How so?"

"You know… the airship could have crashed or made an emergency landing in the water."

"It also could have dropped us off closer to the target."

"Cid didn't think so."

Desch listened with half an ear to the siblings' bickering as he searched for the altar cave. He still hadn't seen the crystal there, right? It had to be quite the sight, being so near to the homes of the Light Warriors.

He veered off and the siblings followed without skipping a beat. He felt a sort of buzz in his ears that got stronger and quieter at the same time. He followed it to a narrow opening in the ock.

"Wait," he said. "I found the Wind Crystal. Let's check it out."

"There's a crystal in there?" Gladio asked.

"Yeah." Desch bent down to get past the low entrance of the cave. It widened up inside and Desch knew the way through here. Straight ahead and through the opening to the little "room," with the cave-in.

Torches glared inside, ever lit by the power of the crystals, though they were few and far between.

Iris asked, "Why such an awkward place?"

Desch crouched and prepared to work his way down. "What do you mean?"

"Do you not want to make it more accessible?"

"We don't usually have a lot of reason to get up close and personal with it." Desch jumped down. "Follow me!"

Gladio jumped down next. He hit the ground like a rock and straightened to catch Iris when she fell.

She dusted off her shoulders as Gladio set her down. "Seems quiet," she said. "But let's keep it quick."

"We'll be back soon." He flashed Iris a smile and she faked one back.

The air hung heavy, but maybe that was just his imagination. Some adverse effect of going back to the floating continent after so long away. He found himself impressed that the other two showed no signs of oxygen issues despite walking as long as they did on the Floating Continent.

"Hold on," Gladio said and they stopped. "I heard something."

Iris readied her fists. "We've gotten pretty good at hunting in the dark."

"Then we need to get to the crystal." Desch moved toward a natural light in the distance It danced in nebulous patterns across the cave's ceiling. They were close.

Gladio hissed but Desch didn't stop. He skid around the corner and whipped his sword from its sheath. The stench of rotting flesh filled his nose. He twisted around the crystal chamber, momentary ease washing over him that the crystal door looked intact. Though scratched and gouged in crisscrossing patterns.

Desch spun on his heel and faced the wellspring. A twisted spire of metal emanated patches of darkness that seeped into shapeless forms on the ground.

One of those gates. But this one was corrupted.

Gladio and Iris joined him, backs to the crystal chamber.

"They look like daemons," Iris whispered. "Eugh, smell like it, too."

A red eye appeared in the mass. It looked around before locking onto them.

Desch swung first. His blade met twisted, jagged, and barely coalesced flesh. The dog-like creature howled a bloodcurdling cry as it fell to smoke and ash, echoing all through the antechamber and sending ripples across the wellspring.

"Guess that makes this just another day." Gladio hefted a massive sword off his back as he moved away from Desch. Desch chilled at the thought of dodging that thing in here.

Dozens of eyes perked open by the gate. Desch channeled thunder energy into a condensed spell.

The dark pools rippled out, covering the walls, the floor, and parts of the ceiling.

Gladio cut through a good half dozen of them in one move. Iris moved from one target to the next, using well-placed jabs and chokeholds to take the things out.

Desch unleashed thundara. It crackled through the dark and rained ash.

More creatures formed from the gate.

"We got a plan here?" Gladio shouted over the vicious screams of the horde.

Desch channeled. Judging by the scratches on the door, these things weren't new. And they tried to get to the crystal before. The only safe way they had out of this place was through that door to the exit runes on the other side of the crystal itself. No way were they going to climb back up through the cave-in with these things around.

"We've got to destroy the gate." Desch threw more magic and reset his grip on the sword.

Gladio grunted and stabbed his great sword into the jaws of an approaching beast. He kicked another away. "It'll be tight!"

"Toss me up, Gladdy, I can make it!" Iris crouched low and knocked a handful of them off-balance.

"Hell no! You get surrounded by these things and its over!"

"I'll go." Desch couldn't get close enough to do anything with his sword. "These things aren't gonna kill me."

Gladio grimaced. "Jump when I tell you to."

Iris snapped the neck of another critter. "I'll follow!"

Desch dropped his sword, channeled in one hand, and took Gladio's hand in the other.

"Jump!"

Desch did so and got flung over the hordes.

Panic numbed his hands, but he hit the ground in a roll. He loosed the thunder in a big bang. It ripped through dozens of monsters and left him inches to move.

Iris landed beside him and turned her back to him as the shadows closed in.

Desch channeled more thunder but couldn't keep up. He broke off toward the gate and released a weaker thunder that cleared few of them.

He reached the gate. But… now what?

Iris kept up a frenetic fight, barely keeping the things back. Desch released another thunder that hit the gate.

Iris screamed. A hulking beast caught her in its teeth and wrenched her back and forth. Desch yelled and bolted the thing's heart.

Iris stumbled free and cured.

Something slammed into him from behind. Last thing he saw was the wall, shimmering with watery light.

Familiar buzzing in his head, followed by tingling near his heart and jaw. He went from not feeling his fingers and toes to finding them cold and sluggish. And heavy.

He tried to breathe. And choked on water. Man, he hated dying.

Desch forced his eyes open to see Iris floating near him. Desch kicked into motion, grabbed her, and brought her to the surface. She couldn't have died, she couldn't—

Iris gasped in air. But then how…?

Desch turned to see the horde rip towards a new target, sporting a silver ponytail.

"Hey, guys!" Luneth threw knives and hit monster after monster. He retrieved his weapons again with inhuman speed.

Iris remained lucid enough to keep herself afloat and pull herself to shore. Desch went for the gate. He jumped up, glad to find the monsters more interested in eating a Warrior of Light than a lousy Ancient.

Gladio stomped down his fair share of monsters as he moved towards the wellspring. At the sight of Iris, he turned beastly.

"I think they'll stop coming if we take that gate out," Desch said to Luneth. "I've tried hitting it with magic, but it did nothing! Any ideas?"

"Sure!" Luneth vaulted over the mobs to get closer and pulled a spear off his back. "Hit it harder!"

He jabbed it straight into the center of the twisted metal. Desch hadn't noticed before that it still had that crystal-like orb there. It was just… dark.

The creatures screeched as it disintegrated into nothing. They fell as one and bodies turned to dust at its destruction.

Luneth grinned and turned to look at the others. "Crystal sent me. What'd I miss?"

"Where've you been?" Desch asked. His sword still lay over by the chamber entrance. There was a small pool of blood on the ground by where the gate was, that was Iris.

"Sorry, I got distracted." Luneth watched Iris and Gladio join them, the former carrying her arm with pain in her face. The wounds were tenuously healed over. "Who're these guys?"

"Iris!" Desch looked between her and the wellspring. "You fell in the wellspring! That's why you're alive!"

"Saw a spell go off." Gladio kept a close eye on Iris. "Heard a splash after that."

"One of the daemons hit Desch." Iris nodded to him. "His thunder threw us in the water."

"Smart." Luneth made for the entrance. "Let's get going! I haven't seen everybody in ages! Including you new guys—you'll have to tell me your stories on the way out."

Desch picked up his sword on the way. They passed the crystal and Luneth talked about its history with the siblings. He also talked about where he went, having fae powers, and making odd connections. They kept chatting all the way back to the airship.

Desch couldn't bring himself to participate.


	27. Act 2, Chapter 14

Fang hated the smell of Gaia VIII. She found it reminiscent of her Academian dreams with its whirring technology and faint oil. Some gas, too. Snow and the Reds didn't seem to care, but Vanille also scrunched up her nose. Burned metal and steam smelled… unnatural.

Eight stopped before an unlabeled door and forced it open to find a dead body on the ground, soaked with blood.

"Oh, great," Fang said. "What did we just walk in on?"

Vanille covered her mouth. "I don't feel a pulse!"

"Come on!" Snow dove in and got to resuscitating the man, but Vanille shook her head. It was too late.

Nevertheless, Deuce joined him and pumped the man's chest while Snow checked the wound. Blood stained Snow and Deuce's knees.

"A troubling symptom," Trey murmured. "… Possessee?"

Vanille snapped, "Of course it was caused by a possessee! They're the ones causing all these messes across all these worlds! Why won't they stop?"

"Because Bhunivelze has an agenda." Eight drifted toward what looked like an operating bed. "And he's found no reason to give up."

"We'll give him one," Fang said, "won't we?"

Deuce gave up and placed a hand over the man's eyes. "Bhunivelze should be recovering now. It would explain why he's sent out for so much carnage—it'll distract us from his recuperation."

"It won't work." Snow swore and slapped the man's chest before standing and looking at them each in turn. "We're not idiots, right?"

"No," Eight said. "We'll see these worlds survive Bhunivelze's three-fold apocalypse. But it means we don't get to interfere in his recovery."

"We'll keep both from happening! We can do both!"

"But can we?" Desperation betrayed Vanille's uncertainty. "How would we find him?"

Eight said, "There must be something in the minds of his pawns. Could we probe their minds, perhaps?"

"Hardly," Trey whispered. "Not without Cater."

"Cater's specialty lies in memories," Deuce said. "It might work, but it wouldn't be reliable."

"Of course!" Vanille snapped a finger. "Each pawn receives a copy of Bhunivelze's orders, yes? They understand the set pieces he arranges without the privilege of receiving a view of the full picture. Or so they say! Bhunivelze doesn't understand people or souls, only the physical shell that houses their intelligence. The mind is part of that, isn't it? Perhaps we could retrieve something from their subconscious?"

Quiet.

"That's kind of a long shot, isn't it?" Fang asked. "The mind is a part of the body, after all."

"The brain is, yes." Trey put a hand to his chin, the faintest smile playing on his lips. "It's a matter of great debate where the body ends and the soul begins, but if such a point exists, it has to lie within the brain. The mind is where the soul operates and the makings of it are so complex that even we can't yet comprehend the exact workings of it."

"So," Fang said, "even if what we wanted lied in their brains, we couldn't find it?"

Trey said, "Maybe not. But I see it as our best chance all the same. But what picture do they form together?"

"Eight?" Snow asked. "Do you agree?"

Eight agreed and Trey shrunk again. Fang wondered what it was they did to finally get him to shut up. Silent echoes in an empty hall, stained green from time. He played his silence well and she hated him for it.

She snapped out of a daydream and caught Trey staring at her.

Deuce frowned. "Even so, we'll need someone who can get inside and access their thoughts. None of our powers relate to, so we'll have to try mind games."

"Interrogation was never my strong suite," Snow said. "But I'll volunteer."

"I say Trey does it," Vanille said. "He's the best-suited of all of us."

Fang chuckled. "Is he? He's not exactly intimidating. _I_ can give you intimidating. Let's just find the guys and put 'em through the ringer before I settle on something more violent."

Everyone agreed to that and they split up to find their targets. Deuce went with Fang as usual and the two took the courtyard and surrounding classrooms. The air changed.

They found the building eerily abandoned, with not nearly enough students in what was supposed to be one of the biggest schools in the world.

Passing hallways, they found cryptic messages on the walls spelling out a welcome to the return of some "sorceress Ultimecia" and the ghosts of dead kids scattered about the place. But no sign of the perpetrators.

Deuce stopped short after they finished the round and said, "Are we still displaced?"

"Yeah, no duh." Fang looked about them. "We got dead people and messages in an abandoned school that was only under attack for what, half an hour?"

"We're stuck in a maelstrom of time here, right? What happens when a maelstrom stills? Or the eye of a storm closes? Cater mentioned alternate timelines that merged around this place, likely caused by the incident last year. What if the effects reach further than a distorted shoreline?"

"Cut to the point."

Deuce gave a dim smile at that. "Are you sure you're okay? I thought you'd feel better after Kefka."

"No digging there, missy."

They moved on and Deuce remained quiet for once. Hell, she even avoided looking at Fang. And if something got Fang's skin all prickly, it was that odd avoidance thing she did. "I repeat the question," Fang said after too long staring at walls. "You sure we're not lost again?"

"… Not really."

"Damn it." Fang looked about them. "How do we correct our position?"

Deuce said something, but Fang caught a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye. A blonde kid ran and turned the corner away from them with a squeaking sound like he had wet shoes. "Wait—there was someone there."

She moved to chase, but Deuce took her by the wrist. "Don't."

"What? You don't want any answers to this mess?"

Deuce shook her head. "I think that's Snow's friend and we can't afford for him to get distracted."

"Well ain't that just a load of bullshi—"

"I mean it. He might have killed the man downstairs."

"And you want to just let him get away?"

"We can catch him later. I doubt he'll do anything without his friend."

"There you are!" Rinoa slipped in from nothing and struck a coy pose. "I got time all figured out, now! Here, let me set you two straight."

"We have friends," Deuce said. "You'll take them, too?"

"Yeah. You make a neat signal when you're traveling, so it's easy to tell you apart."

Fang asked, "Got the distortions fixed?"

"Not quite, but some of your friends are helping us out and I bet we'll have it figured within the… month? It's all blurring in my head lately. Come on—I'll take you to Squall and the others."

Fang checked for the telling glow of her eyes that marked Bhunivelze's possession and cast Deuce a look to confirm. "I'll trust you this time," Fang said.

"I know—I'm pretty amazing."

She took them to the side and they stepped through nothingness to find a glimpse of the Historia Crux before stepping back into the same place, but full of students. Rinoa popped back out again before they could say anything.

Deuce opened her mouth, but was interrupted by Snow shouting from the end of the hallway, "We're gonna leave you behind!"

They joined up and gathered with Rinoa in an empty classroom. Well, mostly empty. One student sat in the back on a device, ears plugged with wires and eyes locked on their screen.

Rinoa took a seat on the desk that faced the rest of the classroom and clasped her hands in her lap. "We've got problems," she said.

"No duh," Fang said. "Cut the openers—we're here to find the chaos-wreakers."

"And friends," Snow said.

Vanille raised a hand. "What about saving possessees?"

"That takes the backburner," Eight said.

"Whoa, whoa." Rinoa put her hands out. "We're not about stringing people up by their toes around here—we've got a reputation to uphold! Well, maybe not Galbadia, but Balamb certainly does and I'm not letting any of you go around killing people!"

"Isn't that your job?" Deuce asked. "Killing people?"

Snow punched his fist. "These punks took Noel out! I'm not showing any mercy!"

"I don't think we'll have time to worry about that," Eight said.

It went quiet for a moment. Rinoa shifted and said, "We've got the help of two of their victims. One says they saw a hulking giant and a bratty half-pint."

"Their words?" Eight asked.

Rinoa nodded. "Galbadian students back that up, but we've yet to see them ourselves. Squall's taking a trip out here soon to help out, but for now we'll have to work on scattered rumors if you're certain you want to chase those ghosts."

"They haven't given you the same headaches?" Fang asked.

"Not after Noel. One of our friends has also gone missing, but the more we look at it, the less connected they appear."

"Let's do it!" Snow said. "I'm ready to go chase some bad guys!"

Deuce said, "I think there's an easier answer to this. The Council complained about some spirits wreaking havoc, and one of them mentioned this world. They might have a better lead for us to follow."

"I'm not leaving this place," Fang said. "Not if we're coming back. This time twist makes me sick."

Deuce looked around them. "We can bring them to us. But we'll need a vessel. Maybe two."

"Vessel?" Rinoa asked.

"To house the spirits." Trey cleared his throat and grimaced like he swallowed something foul. "They need a medium to speak through."

"Why don't we do it?" Vanille asked. "I've gotten kind of used to it."

"You're a god," Eight said. "Almost. Gods don't take influence, they give it."

Vanille frowned and Fang put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't need some trash ghost," Fang said. "Not anymore."

That earned a weak smile.

Rinoa clapped her hands. "So, I'll talk to my friends about providing bodies. In the meantime, how about you help us out with these time shenanigans?"

"That's not why we came," Eight said.

"I know. But I find this _really _fascinating and I want your help."

Snow said, "It's not like I can say no to that."

"Much as I want to," Fang said. "We really don't need everyone on the spirit case. Who wants to help the girl with her thing?"

"I have a name."

Fang said, "Don't all speak up at once—who wants to help the poor kid?"

Vanille said, "Perhaps Trey and Deuce should handle the spirits while the rest of us help Rinoa?"

"Sounds good to me." Fang gestured. "Get going, you two. We don't got all day."

Deuce cast an odd look between them before taking Trey and leaving.

* * *

"Why did they send us here of all places?" Seifer asked before shoving open the doors to the abandoned lab.

"Beyond," Fujin said.

"We don't even know if this place has what we want."

"Do we know what we want?"

"I know it's that way."

"Compass?"

"No idea. I only got in the ghost business recently. But they want something that way. What, didn't they leave you with some directions, too?

"Not like that."

"Then what?"

"Unsure."

With the distance they traveled, he expected to need water, but since their visit to hell, he felt… different. The desire to drink or rest felt diminished and he wondered how long he went without sustenance. He felt weak, but that must be from the travel. Maybe he already started on his way to immortality.

Fujin didn't say much and Seifer tried once or twice to find out what she thought. But then she explained herself as unsure and that signaled him to leave her alone.

They stepped over fallen papers, burned cloth, and blackened vials. What used to be a dozen test tubes narrowed to two surviving capsules. The rest were blown out or sealed shut. Seifer wondered what used to go into these things.

"Recordings." Fujin flipped between blocky pieces of technology that kind of resembled what they used to use back home. "Helpful, maybe."

"Won't know if we can't view them."

Fujin checked out a chunky monitor. Seifer helped her find a slot for the disks and after too much finagling, they got it playing.

"The hell is this?" Seifer asked when it showed someone floating in the tank for the first several minutes. "I don't like watching people sleep."

"False."

"I don't like watching _most_ people sleep. This is a subset of most people." Seifer jabbed her in the head and she chuckled.

Fujin then found the speed toggler. They skipped past a lot more sleeping and resumed at the appearance of someone approaching the tube.

"Lab coat," Fujin said.

"I guess we're not the only ones. Looks the same, too."

"How?"

"No idea. Oh, shit, they left again. So much for that." Seifer worked the toggle and they skipped further. "Was the thing labeled?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Dates."

"Any idea how they work?"

"Little."

"Figure that out, then. We'll skip to whatever end we have and work backward. That's usually the most interesting part."

"Different place."

"Which?"

"Tapes. They're not this lab."

Seifer paused and looked between the recordings and the place they stood in. Their lab here suffered too much damage to make it obvious, but when he compared them, he found different wall layouts and different tubes. "The hell…?"

"Copies," Fujin said. "Of the original tapes."

"These aren't tapes."

"Whatever."

"We can't tell if these are copies without the originals to compare them."

"Protection."

"Doesn't seem very effective to keep them in another lab for protection."

"We can't tell if it's effective without knowing the planet better."

"Fine." Seifer shuffled through the blocks. "Let's just try another one."

The quality was worse with this one. It kept cutting out and getting all scratchy. Seifer caught the sleeping man opening his eyes once or twice. They tried another block and heard voiceover about the man in the tube, but it was some boring crap about his hometown and how he almost died and whatnot.

"Mako," Fujin said. "Dangerous."

"What?"

"They're treating the man with mako energy. Sounds closer to what we need."

"Oh. Hm."

They didn't watch the videos in chronological order. There were so many of them, they spent time trying to decipher the notes written on the sides in the hope of finding something worth watching. There must have been months between all these things.

"What are you looking for?"

Fujin snapped to attention and Seifer reluctantly looked to find a sharp-dressed man standing in the doorway. Even the suits looked similar on this world.

"Who?" Fujin asked.

"Call me Tseng." The man approached them like Rinoa's pops would. "Who would rifle through Shinra's old recordings?"

"Weird place for random recordings," Seifer said.

"Weird place for strangers to watch movies. And such movies they are."

Seifer gave up on this one and turned away from the screen. "What are these things about, huh?"

"The effects of Nibelheim and Mako on a victim. What else?"

"They keep mentioning those. What does it mean?"

"What does Mako mean?"

"And all that other crap you're talking about."

Tseng took a seat near the screen. "This is a year into Cloud's imprisonment. The poison's effects have settled in for the long-term. Do you know Cloud?"

"No."

"Then what have you come here for?"

"Information."

"What kind?"

"Screw you."

Tseng knit his brow together. "You make the strangest of travelers. Most wouldn't leave their home ground on such a wild goose chase."

"We aren't most people."

"Clearly."

"Mako," Fujin said.

"I can tell you about Mako," Tseng said. "It fuels our planet, and the once-owners of this ruined place used that to ruthless ends. This demonstrates only one of the ways in which we abused the planet for cruel means."

When they didn't say anything, Tseng gave them another odd look and continued. "Cloud survived severe physical injuries, so Hojo used him as a baseline reading for the use of Mako on weakened humans. He wasn't the only one, but I couldn't save all recordings of the other experiment."

The video glitched out and when it came back, personnel crowded out the view of the sleeping man.

"Did he die?" Seifer asked.

"Both Cloud and his friend escaped. No one knows how they broke out, especially since Cloud remained comatose for the two years he and his friend spent on the run."

Something burned in Seifer's chest and he looked to the surviving tanks. "They broke out."

"Yes."

"How?"

"… We don't know."

"No, I'm asking myself, dumbass. They're soaking in that freak juice—"

"Mako."

"That green goo does stuff to them, doesn't it? Does it give them power? Heal them?"

"It poisons them."

"It does more than that. Unless you wasted four years' worth of reelers on a curiosity, that is."

Tseng raised an eyebrow at him.

"Different." Fujin held up another video.

"Give it." Seifer replaced the video and they found footage of both tubes this time. "That first one broke out."

"Yes."

"How were they different? When they first came in?"

"They were injured in different places and the one that broke out had previous exposure to Mako."

"That made him a boring subject." Seifer leaned in as if he could get more information from the grainy mess of an image. "This mad scientist didn't care about bodies that didn't react. Even if that guy decided to spend all those drugs on this blondie, there's no way he'd spend extra money on the other one. They relied on the Mako to keep them comatose, but tall-dark-and-handsome there broke through the conditioning."

"You're correct so far."

"State the obvious, why don't you." They couldn't rely on people breaking out of free will, though. There had to be something else they could use. "Bout time I test it out for myself. These tubes still work?"

"The reserves might have some left, but I wouldn't recommend—"

"Good to know." Seifer got to work starting one up and Fujin helped him. Eventually Tseng gave in and showed them how to work it. Fujin let Seifer step in and absorb the energy they kept talking about.

Green stuff flooded the glass and fear gripped his chest at the thought of being trapped in it. But it didn't act like normal water, so he forced himself to relax.

As it approached his chin, he watched Fujin grow tense. He knew she felt the same draw as he did to the breath of death that filled him.

He woke to something green and pale. It felt similar to hell, only this drained him faster. Every breath ached and he struggled to stay alert. Sound muffled. He floated amongst nothingness.

"Hey." Speaking above a whisper took effort, but he did it. "I have some questions for you."

No one responded. His skin prickled. The air thinned and Seifer found breath. Weight increased on his shoulders like a sack of bricks, but he kept straight. He wasn't going to embarrass himself in front of all these spirits.

"What brings you here?" came a rumbling and raspy voice. "Why use my equipment for such tiresome shenanigans?"

"Screw your equipment. I just want to know what it takes to break out of this place."

"You want to leave?"

"_I_ can leave whenever I want. How does a _wimp_ get out of here?"

"Mm, a fine charade you play." The voice coalesced and a wispy-haired old man grinned at him. "You've seen your own share of darkness, have you not? Yes, you'd make a lovely subject."

"Get out of my head, Hojo."

"You stepped into this realm, child. You may be ghostsworn, but that doesn't protect you from the laws of the worlds. In this place, we learn you as well as you learn us."

"I said can it."

"My, my, you do lash out. Like a flower protects itself with thorns, you have something sensitive in there, don't you?"

"I said _shut it_!" Seifer forced a step forward and felt something pull him back.

Hojo's grin turned wicked. "You make it too easy, child. Very well, you wish to know of Zack's escape? You know he's here with us? Perhaps he'll make an appearance and tell us himself?"

"Not today."

"And how would you know?"

"You said yourself that I'll pull in this place as much as you'll pull me. Zack's not here, old coot."

"Doesn't mean we can't see the scene as he remembers it." Dusty ground formed beneath them. "Death brings everything back in such _clarity, _does it not?"

Rain fell and blood mixed with the puddles. Seifer refused to look down. "You trying to scare me?"

"I'm educating you."

"It's not working."

"Everyone likes to paint resistance as some pretty dream of glory with happy freedom at the end. Really, it gets valuable bodies broken. Do you want to die riddled with lead?"

Seifer yanked past the force holding him back and grabbed for Hojo. "No games, you hear me?"

"Oh, but you know games now better than anyone else. Or did you mean to let your sorceress play you for a fool?"

Seifer spiraled at the reminder, but he couldn't let this guy win. He wouldn't!

"If you stick around, we could even replay your worst nightmares for you. Do you want a play by play?"

Despite his resistance, the things holding Seifer back grew in strength. This place posed a greater risk than Hojo's taunts and Hojo knew it. Seifer should get out while he could.

Hojo took on a look of smug satisfaction. "You already know the answer you seek. You just don't realize it."

"Maybe I'm dumber than you think."

"Maybe you're better at putting up a mask than you think. Honestly, you're wasted working for the living. … _Knight_."

"I don't work for them anymore."

"You do by extension. Alas, the ghosts you bound yourself to are better than nothing. Did they send you here to get information or to practice, I wonder?"

The pull on him grew stronger. He gave up and slammed into glass.

Mako fled back through the pipes that brought it and he gasped down living breath. His body hurt and his lungs burned. He fell through the opening and Fujin caught him. She helped him find his feet before mentioning that Tseng left hours ago.

"You left me in there for hours?" Seifer asked.

"No sign."

"We didn't agree to one."

"Done?"

"I got what I needed."

Fujin sniffed and helped him sit. "Leave?"

"Soon." He doubled over, hunger overtaking him. "Shit, we haven't eaten since we found Pandemonium. Got any food?"

"Negative."

"Let's get that done."

"Not hungry."

"Why the hell not?"

"Hell."

"… What?"

"Realm change did something."

Seifer groaned. "Then why did it hit me now? Never mind—let's just hit the first food place we see and threaten them if we have to."

"Tseng left gil."

"Fine. We'll use that. But let's get going because I can barely walk as is. Next time it's your turn to deal with ghost bastards."

"Agreed. And you should know that a lady snuck up on us. Says she's also hunting."

"Let her get in line. We get ours first."

"Roger."


	28. Act 2, Chapter 15

"Remind me why we aren't chasing these guys," Tidus said.

Jack said, "Queen can't get them pinned."

"Sounds like a lousy excuse," Lightning muttered.

They paced Bevelle's promenade, whose stature gave them the vantage needed to see most of the city at once. Seven thought it a poor imitation of action but sitting on their hands became a recurring habit once Bhunivelze opted to hide out and let his goons do the work.

"It's not like we can just find their trail," Sazh said with Dajh on his heels. "I know you want to go crush their heads right now, but we can't go running off without a plan. That's what Bhunivelze wants."

"Don't say his name," Lightning said.

"Kinda hard to do that when he's our target right now."

"I don't care."

"Fine." Sazh waved a hand. "Big light monster wants us demoralized and weak, but we gotta keep our heads, hm? That better?"

"No."

"Just give Queen time," Jack said. "She'll find them. Probably."

"Look." Sazh pulled her aside. "I know you don't think you're good at this. But our team needs you and you need us."

"I'm sick of fighting these people."

"So are the rest of us. I agree with you that this is stupid and unfair. If you wanna yell at me and get it off your chest, I'm good with that. Anything to get your head back in the game."

"I don't want to."

Sazh gave a heavy sigh. "Don't make me deal with it by myself, okay? These kids don't listen to me like they do to you."

"Not to interrupt," Tidus said, "but I've talked to spirits before and they might have something useful to say for once. You know, put ghost trackers on these dudes or something."

Lightning gave Sazh a reluctant nod and he put his hands together in thanks. Seven thought it an odd dynamic they shared.

"The Council?" Seven asked.

"I don't know. Said his name was 'Minwu.' Is he 'Council?'"

"Probably." Lightning said. "Talk about hypocritical, telling us to leave people alone when they mess with civilians every day."

Seven took a door and followed the stairs to the ground floor, where she exited into Bevelle's streets. How many more palace cities would she encounter in her world traveling?

Lightning joined her and, without saying anything, made for the palace proper. The others didn't follow. Seven hesitated before going after her.

They walked in silence until the palace doors where Lightning asked, "What's bothering you?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking?"

"I don't like talking about my problems."

"Nor do I." Seven folded her arms and waited for the priests to let them in and guide them to the upper hallways before saying, "I thought it obvious."

"We'll catch these bastards."

"Will we? Because I've been chasing Bhunivelze since Ivalice and it's gone nowhere."

Lightning scowled and went quiet. They made it to Yuna's office and Lightning put a hand on the door. Turned to Seven. "You wanna give up?"

Seven hesitated.

"No one will blame you if you do."

"I won't give up."

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons."

"Good." Lightning released the handle. "That makes one of us."

They entered Yuna's office to see her sorting glowing spheres. Seven found the sight familiar.

Yuna didn't look up. "I assume you wouldn't be here if you found the perpetrators. What's stalled your progress?"

"Can't trace them," Lightning said. "Unless you have any better suggestions, we're leaving."

"Oh." Yuna paused her work and looked at them. "So soon?"

"Not much reason to stay," Seven said.

Yuna looked between them, brow furrowed. "Are you related?"

"No," they said together.

Lightning turned for the door. "If you don't have anything else, then we'll be going."

"I don't." Yuna sounded reluctant.

Seven touched her head before joining Lightning and said, "There's a portal below the palace. We'll need to take the basement, looks like."

Lightning followed her down the hall. "'Looks like?'"

"Queen's losing her touch on space. Noel's probably sucking it from her."

Lightning tensed at that. Seven held back from apologizing for the truth.

They moved on down the stairs and past offices. The staff gave them a wide berth, most shuffling past faster than their robes should allow.

"Pardon me!" shouted a boy that ran past them with a girl friend traveling behind. "Coming through!"

Lightning let them pass. "We won't displace you."

"I don't expect you to," Seven said.

"You feel threatened, don't you?"

"… We'll get over it."

They found the others near the palace entrance and they arranged to leave again. Tidus and Jack took some prying apart, though, as they wouldn't stop talking about swords.

Seven updated them on their itinerary and forgot the frustration of embarking on another pointless trip. She instead found herself preoccupied with Lightning's assurance. What a time when she worried more about the perceptions of each other within their collection than preventing mass chaos.

* * *

Vaan stood with Penelo in front of the "Gippal" that Baralai sent them to, the process of which took a whole week to pull off. Why would he send them on such a roundabout path when he could have told them to just go to Bevelle? People said that Gippal hadn't done much outside Bevelle for ages.

"The former praetor's sphere?" Gippal asked. "But he's dead. And he had dozens of spheres. Are you sure he didn't say anything else?"

Vaan shook his head. "He can be a cryptic guy sometimes. It's not a coded message or something?"

"Coded message…" Gippal looked between them. "Where did you say you were from again?"

"Ivalice," Penelo said. "Have you heard of it?"

"Not until now." Gippal keyed something into his device and flipped it onto its side. "But I'm very interested. How about you tell me everything you've been doing up until this point?"

"He did tell us to take our time," Vaan said to Penelo.

"Maybe Bhunivelze took him again."

"He acts very differently when under the influence."

"But maybe Bhunivelze's learned to fake it. This isn't the first time he's sent us away, you know."

"But it's the first time since we first formed the Guild."

Gippal watched them with a contorted eye. "I'm sorry, he's what? Still possessed?"

"You know about it?" Vaan asked. "Man, it's been so hush-hush I thought most people weren't told. I know Larsa did his darndest to hide it."

"Larsa was embarrassed," Penelo said. "I think a lot of people are."

"But it's not like they asked to be possessed."

"No, but it's easier to lose yourself when your mind is in a bad place, and it shows weakness. Not that you would think about that kind of stuff, I guess."

"Why think about it when I can do stuff that matters instead?"

"Okay," Gippal said, "focus. We've all been kinda locked out of the loop here because these visiting gods won't tell us jack squat. Tell me what's happening on your end."

"It's kind of a long story," Penelo said. "And I don't like talking about my friends to strangers."

"But Baralai sent you straight to me."

Vaan put up a finger. "Because he trusts you."

"And you don't?"

"No."

Gippal waved a hand. "Forget it. I'll talk to you about spheres. Did he say what he wanted it for?"

Vaan and Penelo shook their heads.

Gippal let out a long breath through his nose. "I can work with that."

"But can you?" Penelo asked. "It sounds like it's important for the war against Bhunivelze."

"Yeah, about that." Gippal put his hands together and pointed them her way. "I don't think you're looking for one specific thing."

"What does that mean?"

"Baralai's an incredibly frustrating dude. He'll ask for you to do one thing and mean for you to come back with another, you know, like he does?"

"No," Penelo said. "At least, I don't think so. He seemed pretty happy with what we brought back from II and Ruin…"

"Yeah, thing is, the kid's got good at lying. After how long he's spent playing the politics game, that should be expected."

Vaan perked up. "You mean he's been lying to us?"

"Probably."

"Why?"

Gippal shrugged. "It was hard enough to understand him before he went evil and left."

"He might want us out of the way," Penelo said. "Or, like I said, he could be possessed again."

"He's not possessed."

"Maybe not by a spirit," Gippal said, "though his track record doesn't support him much. No, he's probably just got some strange, nihilistic reason for sending you away. Wait, let me guess, he likes you two."

"Yes," Vaan said at the same time that Penelo said, "No."

"So, he likes you. That means one of two things—one, that he wants you safe, or two, that he doesn't like the good influence you two have on him. Honestly, I tend to assume the former, but I've seen him distance himself from Paine when she gets all nice around him."

"Are they dating?" Vaan asked.

"Maybe in their own way. But that's beside the point—you two either gotta get back where you were really fast or you gotta take as much time away from there as possible."

Vaan frowned. "I won't let him turn evil again. If it's like Basch, he just needs the right influence."

"We won't let it go that far." Penelo looked around them. "But I don't see a lot of point to going back right now. I doubt Bhunivelze's going to strike again any time soon. Wait, does time even matter given that we're hopping across space?"

"Maybe." Gippal moved toward the door. "It seems to vary by method, but don't ask me for details because I've got better things to do than study the ways that travelers go places. Come on, you two, let's hurry up and wait."

"Wait for what?" Vaan asked.

"Might as well send you back with _something_." Gippal took them downstairs and Vaan cringed away from the dark corners of the palace. This place gave him shivers.

"Where are we going?" Penelo asked.

"Somewhere terrible and horrifying. You'll see your worst nightmares and lay awake for months after."

"Stop," Penelo said, "or you'll upset Vaan."

Vaan shook his head. "Disappoint him, more like. I thought we were going somewhere exciting."

They arrived in what Gippal called the Via Infinito and he told them about how it used to house all sorts of studies of religion, spheres, and history.

"I don't see how," Vaan said. The ground felt cold despite his boots and the gaps between wall and floor allowed for someone to trip and fall through nothingness.

"Do you smell that?" Gippal asked. "That incense? We like to claim it's because of diligent rituals, but it's really thanks to this place. This palace soaks it in death every day."

Penelo walked to the edge of their platform and looked over the misty edge. "I hear something down there."

"That's another perk," Gippal said. "Fiends materialize here all the time. Some of our friends came through and cleared out a bunch a year ago, but you can't tell anymore."

"I don't see what this has to do with fixing Baralai," Vaan said.

"You want to bring him a sphere," Gippal said. "There's more scattered about this place. If you want one that doesn't require all the paperwork and headache you can imagine, then you'll want to shoot down this place instead."

"That's better than paperwork."

"Exactly."

"You have fiends that generate down here?" Penelo asked.

Gippal grimaced. "That's the thing—they shouldn't generate. They don't pop up out of nowhere because once a spirit is sent, they shouldn't come back. But we've been seeing more and more creatures show up like this and it's worst down here. If you could figure out why that is, that's another bonus for you. I might pay you."

"I'll take money," Vaan said.

Penelo scowled. "We probably couldn't spend it anywhere but here."

"Then buy something nice for yourself," Gippal said. "It's up to you. I'm inclined to blow this whole place sky-high if it weren't for the people up top."

Vaan pulled his sword free and Penelo reluctantly readied her staff. Gippal thanked them for their time and left.

"Better get started," Vaan said.

Penelo tested a white spell and moved to the glyph that took them a level down.

Vaan felt a thrill of excitement before he joined her. They hadn't done a dungeon raid since leaving Ivalice!

He didn't have all the answers he wanted, but this made up for that.

* * *

"Would you kill me?"

Rufus didn't understand her words at first. But when he turned to face her, Krile looked dead serious. With the papers scattered on the bed about her, she could pass for doing homework. "Why would I kill you?" he asked.

"Because I might turn evil again."

"You're too strong for that."

Krile scowled at the papers. "I'm not strong enough to understand what I'm reading."

"It's a foreign world with foreign concepts. It'll take time."

"We don't have time. You said that."

Rufus lost focus on his own papers. "We're making do with what we have. To be ultimately efficient, we can't spend all our time planning. We have to assume that any moment could be our last and work to get something done before it's too late."

"Why not just kill ourselves?"

"Stop that."

"I mean it."

Rufus shoved his papers away. "Killing ourselves is weakness. We're in a unique position where we can hit Bhunivelze where it hurts."

"But killing ourselves gives Him one less opening." Krile refused to look at him. "It would save time and it would be efficient.

"He would just replace us with someone weaker-willed."

Krile went quiet at that and looked everywhere but at him. "I'm tired."

"Then take a break. If you rest then you'll make your working hours count for more." Rufus moved to take her papers, but Krile slapped a hand down to hold them back.

"I can help," she said.

"But you don't want to."

"I said I was tired. I didn't say I didn't want to help."

Rufus slumped into a spot beside her on the bed and remembered wanting his father to sit beside him. "Then I don't know what to tell you."

"… How many people did you kill? Deliberately?"

"Too many."

"How many?"

Rufus struggled to remember. Everything people said about remembering names and dates and places rang as hollow to him. After his first order of execution, what counted as his or someone else's blurred. "Two," he lied.

"Did they hurt?"

"Some."

Krile took a long deep breath and her eyes reddened.

"I said I'll keep you from dying," Rufus said.

"But you said we could both—"

"I meant that I might die and you'll get away. Just don't— it'll work out. I have backup on this world that I can call on."

Krile visibly calmed and Rufus wished he could say they'd stay here forever. But Bhunivelze wasn't on this planet.

He stood when he caught sight of a man in dark street clothes outside. "Got a shadow."

Krile followed his gaze. "How did they find us?"

"I don't know." Rufus got to collecting their research. "Unless you want to do something with this one, too, we should get out before he finds us. Get your things, we need to leave."

"No, I have to try something first!"

Rufus' heart dropped to his stomach and Krile bolted out the room. "Wait!" he yelled.

He followed her to the main hall where she opened the door to greet Prompto. Rufus contained his curses and kept behind the wall. Prompto would know their locations anyway, but by life's light, he had to try.

"Where are you from?" Krile asked.

"Just from Gaia III. Unless you're talking natively…"

Rufus could only listen as they conversed in light tones. Krile wanted to break this one, too.

"Not to hurry you," Prompto said, "but can I come in? I have to check some things in the basement."

Rufus remembered to breathe. Bhunivelze wasn't a liar despite everything, so if Prompto didn't come to deal with them, then they were safe. For now.

Krile kept Prompto distracted and that gave Rufus a chance to get back to work. They never knew when a moment might be their last so it was best they take advantage of it. But he couldn't bring himself to leave Krile alone.

"Will you tell me about it?" Krile asked Prompto. "I'd love to see what you're working on!"

"I don't know what you'd want to know."

"Everyone's got super exciting stories they never thought about before. I want to hear yours!"

"Again, I don't know—"

Rufus watched them disappear into the basement. Prompto could snap Krile back to where she was.

… Damn him, Rufus couldn't let that happen.

He followed them at a distance, careful not to make a sound as he left the main floor and traveled the rickety stairs into the basement. He and Krile cleared out many of the monsters that plagued this place when they first arrived, but some still watched from shadowed corners as he stalked their guest.

Why did he sneak? If Prompto didn't come after Krile, he surely wouldn't come after Rufus.

He forced himself to move in a more natural way. Eventually he found the two in what remained of Hojo's lab, whose walls shone with the Lifestream's light.

"Would you enlighten us on your goal here?" Rufus asked Prompto.

Krile startled at his appearance and Prompto made a sound of distress. "What's the surprise attack for?" Prompto asked. "We're all on the same side, aren't we?"

"I don't see why not."

"He's been through a lot," Krile said. "I can understand why he's jumpy. And you're really quiet, Mr. Shinra."

Rufus remembered to keep his eye on Prompto. "So you've said."

"What are you two doing here, anyway?" Prompto asked.

"Clearing something up."

Krile coughed and said, "We'd love to help you, Mr. Prompto, but you seem pretty distracted. Maybe we should let you work for now."

"Yeah. Sure." Prompto looked back to the Lifestream and Rufus caught uncertainty in his posture. Bhunivelze must have figured something gnarly out for him to hesitate so much. "Thanks for your help, Krile. Our cause is… closer for it."

Krile beamed at Rufus as if that was a magical revelation.

"Let's go." Shinra put his hand out and Krile took it before they made for the stairs. Once out of earshot, Krile told him everything she learned from Prompto. But it was all nonsense about helping people and clearing things between worlds.

"Wait." Rufus stopped in their research room. "Didn't we lose Prompto to that guild on Gaia III? Where you came back from?"

"Bhunivelze took him back that same night."

"But you were half-broken from that."

"My friends were there. I don't know about Prompto's people. Bhunivelze knows how to reclaim people, though, so…"

"That doesn't seem right." Rufus returned to packing their things. "We're leaving. I have one more world to check."

"That's what you said about this one."

"Because this is where my lead took me. Now we have another."

"You have the energy to move?"

"Almost. We'll find somewhere away from Prompto and rest up before we hop again. Spending a single night in the city won't kill us."

Krile was confused, but she followed him without another question. Rufus felt a fluttering, desperate hope that Bhunivelze would leave them alone for one more world.

Just one more world.


	29. Act 2, Chapter 16

Cid watched Firion go through his morning drills with the other recruits by taking them through stances, timing, and exercises. Over the months they spent here, they went from the most basic of forms to some truly impressive routines formed of various styles they brought in from their different worlds, not one of which Cid recognized. Ingus had come and integrated some of his own culture into their slew of martial art, but it was lost to the slurry of kicks and swings and blows.

Baralai soon joined, eyes red from lack of sleep and probably a drink too many for the morning. Cid could swear the boy didn't enjoy rest or something.

"I'm not sure where to go from here," Baralai said. The stiffness of his posture had Cid believing the kid found it embarrassing to admit. "Our morale is low, our chance of sighting Bhunivelze's plan lost, and our numbers fluctuate by the day."

"It's just a rough patch. You formed this guild for a reason, didn't you?"

"_I _didn't form it. The twins and Arc did, and now even Leonora is gone."

"But there's a bunch that stayed. And what's it matter who came for who, hm?"

"It matters the purpose they carry here, and if I can't influence it, then I cannot lead it. And if I cannot lead, then what is my own purpose for staying?"

"Oh, you have influence, no mistake. The question is the type."

"I don't have time for word games, Cid. Or… I don't have the energy. Firion took the shards."

"I'm truly sorry to hear that. For both of you."

"The shards in and of themselves don't hurt. I doubt Firion suffers under the weight of heightened constitution."

"Not now, he doesn't. But how sad it must be to return to the life of a mortal after."

"Firion could use the support. Losing both his friends in one night has left him less stable than before."

Cid considered that and watched Firion in his training. "Has it?"

"His words have taken a sharper turn and his metaphors more violent. He's upset."

"I haven't noticed."

"It's a subtle difference. He must have learned to repress early."

"And what caused that, I wonder?"

"I have some ideas."

"But you didn't come here to postulate on one person, I presume. Unless you plan to speak with him next?"

"He doesn't hold any information on Bhunivelze. I should glean from Lenna what information I can. I didn't think Bhunivelze would take Crystal heroes, and yet… I suppose they're 'Warriors of Light,' but I thought it was a different light. I need to get ahead of him."

"You'll be gentle, I hope."

"I don't hurt people."

"Not physically, perhaps, but I know Prompto came out much shaken after your conversation with him, and it was shortly after that he went and rejoined with Bhunivelze rather than stick with us. The coincidence has me perturbed."

"Prompto was already distracted when I spoke with him. I tried to bring him back, but I was too squeamish. I won't lose another."

"I hope not." Cid heaved a sigh and watched Vaan take on Setzer. "I won't take it too kindly if you break any one of these children. Including yourself, mind. When was the last time you slept?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I hope you take some time to yourself regardless. I still entertain the thought of returning home to my wife, you know. And I can't leave this place in the hands of a self-abusing, sorry man."

Baralai turned away. Cid let him go and moved his attention back to the kids sparring before him. Sometimes it felt like this was all they did, throwing hands and swords until someone passed out from exhaustion.

On the sidelines, Refia watched those training with intent eyes, letter paper idle in her lap. Cid remembered her mentioning a summon to Ingus, but he could swear she sent that already. Unless she got distracted, perhaps. He followed her gaze to Firion, who worked with Yuj on his form.

Cid smiled to himself. Honestly, he couldn't see the two ending up together, but how young she was to steal looks like that.

Curiosity got the better of him and he moved to join Refia, who wouldn't take her eyes off the practice. Sometimes her gaze wandered to the others scattered about the yard, but they always found their way back to Firion.

"You look preoccupied," Cid said.

Refia started at his words and she hastily smoothed her dress before clearing her throat and saying, "Do I?"

"I don't think you've written a single word in the last five minutes."

"Oh." Refia brushed at the paper and frowned. "I'm not sure how to phrase it."

"To Ingus?"

"Yes."

"What gives you pause?"

"Asking for help."

Cid raised an eyebrow and lowered himself to sit beside her. "Why should that bother you?"

"I don't think he'll approve. Ingus is a stickler for efficiency and I swore we had things under control when he left. Now he'll think I'm going back on my word."

"You know, I've never known that boy to hold others to his own unfair standards."

"Then you haven't traveled with him."

"Or perhaps I've seen the unnecessary weight on his shoulders. Trust me when I say that any impatience he might show toward you is only directed at himself."

"And I'm supposed to believe that when he gets short?"

"Believe it, yes. Take it sitting down, no. If he gets huffy, then just tell him like it is and leave it be. He can't fault you for speaking the truth."

Refia bit her lip and pushed hair out of her eyes. The wind blew cold today but brought with it the warming smell of blooming things and Odin strike him if Refia didn't make him think of toughened flowers grown to last through harsh winters. "I still don't know what to say."

"Then start with the beginning."

"You mean, 'Hey, Ingus, sorry to bother you, but our place just got blown up by that thing we were trying to stop and we're down half our men. Please assist.'"

"You're getting up and sarcastic, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Will he understand?"

"Probably."

"Then do that. Put the words down, my girl, for I fear we don't have much time for what else."

"I wish you weren't so honest like that."

"And has my dishonesty gotten us anywhere in the past?"

"I wouldn't know."

Cid looked to the others. Setzer came to the forefront, armed with a refined short sword, and challenged Firion. "And yet I've never known you to struggle putting a letter together. What's really bothering you? Is it your handwriting again?"

"… No." Refia went still, charcoal frozen in her fingers. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"No, but tell me anyway."

She hesitated a long moment still before whispering, "I don't want Ingus to come."

"And why is that?"

"I— _I _don't want to be here, much less want my friends here. We've been at it for months with no end in sight and I'm tired. I can't keep on like this."

"Then why not leave?"

"Because I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

Cid folded his arms. Firion and Setzer called it a tie like they always did and parted to call a break from practice. "Anyone harassing you?"

"… No."

"I ask because if they are, I can take them out of the picture for you."

"So can I."

"Yes, but it would give me great pleasure to do it."

"It's not that." Refia glanced toward the Shack. "I guess I'm just tired. And I want to go home."

"But you won't."

"No."

"Color me confused."

Refia started writing, lips pursed. "This isn't my job. I'm not supposed to lead people or hold groups together. I'm a blacksmith, not a general."

"Doesn't appear to me like anyone here is."

"And that's the problem, isn't it? No one else knows how to do it, so I've gotta step in and do all the work. Baralai only goes so far without Hilda and now I need twice the time I used to do half the day's effort."

Cid put a hand on her shoulder and she stiffened before relaxing into him. "I'll cover your trail if you wanna run. Hell, if you wanna go to Mrs. Cid, I'll bet she's dying to make you up some hot soup."

She smiled at that. "We should all pay her a visit when this is said and done. But I want Arc there. …And Ingus may not even realize that he's missing."

"I thought your crystals tell you that sort of stuff?"

"Arc got so distant by the time that he left that it took me a day to notice the difference in our communication."

"And Luneth hasn't come barging through our door? That's a surprise."

"Luneth went quiet, too." Refia paused her writing. "I've barely heard two words together."

"… Oh, shit."

"What if he does something stupid again? Like going to Queens?"

"Let's send for him."

"No point in bringing him here when he'll just try to run after Arc. Maybe his fae side would change things."

"Luneth can't chase Arc, can he? Given he's bound to the planet and all."

"He'll find a way and destroy his connection to the crystals. Then we'll lose him for good even if it brought Arc back."

"And yet you won't stop him?"

"I'm busy! I'm overwhelmed! And I can't lose any of these new people, either! If I never see Vaan again, or Faris…"

"That won't happen."

"But what if Arc's lost? What I never see _him _again?" Refia bit her lip and shuddered. Her face turned red. "Cid, what if Arc's gone? For good?"

Cid pulled her into a hug and Refia cried into his chest. He couldn't bring himself to lie and say that Arc would come back, or that they'd find him for sure, or that Ingus would produce a brilliant idea to fix it.

Because Cid meant it when he said dishonesty did them no favors.

* * *

Baralai felt a pang in his chest at Cid comforting Refia. Cid, who most here came to see as a father figure. Cid, who barely took notice of the recent upset in their ranks, and who provided kind words to all. Baralai couldn't pretend he didn't admire the man. Couldn't pretend he didn't want that same influence. Couldn't pretend he didn't learn to fear sincerity back home.

And he couldn't pretend he didn't notice the flowers blooming at Refia's extended proximity. Her magic had hidden properties he didn't understand yet and that bothered him.

Setzer and Faris avoided the main party that threw themselves about the field but didn't study or commune with others like Lenna and Refia. Baralai went days without seeing them at times and he wondered what they could possibly get up to, given their similar dispositions for adventure.

Selphie barreled past the Shack like hounds nipped her heels. She would leave them for Irvine.

After Desch disappeared with the Amicitia children, Baralai couldn't be surprised at more leaving. Felt like every day they lost someone else and it wouldn't be long before they were down to him and… no one.

Baralai called for Lenna. She emerged from the shack, expression tight with forced patience. "Yes?"

"We need to talk." Baralai gestured. "Walk with me to the river?"

Lenna's expression softened. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to talk."

"But you said—"

"Let's not split words this late." Baralai started walking and she followed. "The guild shrinks by the day and most find themselves too weary come nighttime to consider the precision of their words."

"Not you, though."

"Not usually. But I'm tired."

Lenna paused by the riverbank and regarded him with an intent look. She showed a similar hostility as Hilda, Maria, and Firion, but that made her trustworthy. "You look worse," she said.

"I gave my shards to Vaan and Penelo for safekeeping."

"Before sending them away."

"Yes."

"Why don't you want them here?"

"Because I fear what will happen." Baralai stepped toward the murmuring stream and watched it rush. "You and I know Bhunivelze and you know that we stand barely a chance."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Then what would you say?" Baralai looked at her and let the fatigue catch up to him. Let her see the weakness he chose to let her see. "Where does your hope lay?"

"In my friends."

"Faris?"

"And Bartz and Krile. And in the people I left behind on the Third World, R. On Gaia V. It would be rather arrogant of us to assume ourselves the only power in the universe capable of bringing down the tyrant, would it not?"

He faked a small smile and bowed his head. "Your wisdom exceeds my own."

"You lie as smoothly as anyone of your stature could. I doubt I'm the wiser one here."

"Cunning isn't wisdom."

"Maybe not by definition. But I consider it one form, hard enough to master as any other. I wish to know one of the games you play, Baralai, because I picked up enough from the link to know that you have many."

He paused without looking up. "You should also know that I don't like to play games. They've caused me too much pain in the past."

"And I see that you're genuine now. But I also know that you're exceptional at hiding your true goals. I wish for honesty, if you remember how to use that."

"Do you?"

"Of course."

"And yet you don't trust a single person once possessed by Bhunivelze? How could that be if you can trust your own self?"

"I don't."

"And yet you believe yourself capable of honesty?"

Lenna pulled water from the shore and twisted it about her with a gentle grace not unfamiliar to him. It looked elegant and powerful, but it betrayed a nervousness. "I like to think so. But maybe that goes to show that I've learned such a degree of deception that I don't know the truth of myself anymore."

"Would you know if you still worked for Bhunivelze?"

"Of course."

Baralai closed the distance between them and Lenna's water magic sprinkled him. She tensed at his approach. "Are you absolutely sure?" he asked.

"… No."

"And yet you consider yourself safe?"

"I don't."

"But you want to."

"Of course, I want to." Lenna threw the water back to the river. "But you're right. I can't trust myself. Nor can you trust me. Nor can anyone else trust you."

"But I'm honest with myself, even if I don't show that same honesty around everyone else."

"How pathetic are we." Lenna betrayed a broken smile. "Not one of us is qualified to act as leader or spokesmen for these grand adventurers, spread from across the galaxy. Yet we pretend at cohesion all the same."

"We pretend at valor, with which we strive for cohesion. Means to an end, you'll remember."

"I don't believe in achieving ends won with questionable means. If you slaughter a million to save a million and one, what does it matter in the end? You've sacrificed your own virtue and morals for a comparable outcome."

Baralai focused on his breath to keep from reacting. They got nowhere, and likely Lenna meant for that. She acted like one experienced in stalling to evade confrontation. He needed a more direct approach. "I'm not here to discuss philosophy with you."

"Then what?"

"I need to know where your loyalties lie. And I can't afford to waste time analyzing your half-truths so for both our sakes…" He placed a hand to her shoulder. "… Don't fear the light."

Lenna stuttered under his grip and her programming kicked in. "I wish to return to Him," she whispered, voice broken by fear. "I don't want any more of this pain."

"Don't shun the darkness."

"But I also want to fight. More than anything else… I want to kill Him."

Baralai watched the subtle facial motions that hinted at her true thoughts, the mind behind the mask. Watched the regret shine clear in her eyes and the fearful tremble in her lip.

"Very well." He pulled away and gave her space. "You won't sell us for a minor portion, then."

Lenna's lip twitched in disgust when she returned to herself, though her voice bared no hint of malice. "Not in a million years, tempted though I might be. My fathers and mothers wait for me in a grand shrine somewhere and I'll stand tall when I meet them. I won't resort to such petty tactics to get what I need, either."

"I imagine you're right."

"… Oh, you bastard."

Rapid footsteps interrupted them and Baralai looked in time to see Gladio hurl a fist his way that connected with Baralai's jaw and sent him tumbling.

Tumbling.

Baralai hit the river with the force of a machina beast before water filled his mouth and he choked. It burned his throat and lungs and he flailed about before remembering to swim toward the surface. But which way was up?

He opened his eyes and found dark depths everywhere he looked. It didn't matter which way was up.

Baralai shut his eyes and went limp. Body rotated on its own and he floated. The river wasn't that deep, but it rushed against rock and shoals and he couldn't afford to expend all his energy here. Not without shards.

When he finally broke the surface, he gasped down mouthfuls of air and coughed out painful bursts of water. Gladio yelled at him from the shore, but Iris held him back. Desch stood with them, intrigued. Lenna held a spell of mixed water and fire, clearly unsure how to use it.

Baralai recovered himself and dragged himself to shore, which took seconds. The river wasn't that wide, but that made it all the more deceptive in its depth. But then, they had enough rain lately to bring it high. "Please use your words," he said when he made it to dry land. "I've already told Lenna that I don't have the energy to—"

Gladio hit him again and Baralai slammed into the dirt. It got in his mouth and Baralai spit out mud and leaves.

"I'm blaming you for Prompto," Gladio growled. "And don't you forget it."

Baralai got to his feet but kept one hand toward the ground. "You think I chased him to Bhunivelze?"

"That's what I said!" Gladio reached for him again, but Baralai caught his fist and twisted behind him.

"I swear I didn't."

"Your word means jack shit!" Gladio rammed his elbow into Baralai's stomach.

Baralai gagged and stumbled back while Gladio turned to face him head on.

"You know what your problem is, jackass? You don't value your players worth crap! We're all just pawns to you, and it's gonna pull you back sooner or later!"

"What's sparked this?" Baralai rasped past the pain in his lungs and stomach. He looked between Desch and Iris, the latter of which shuffled in place. "Something's happened."

"I finally decided to get at you is what happened!" Gladio took Baralai by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "I'll turn you inside out and feed your fingers to you before I let you screw up another member of my party!"

"Put him down," Lenna said. Baralai struggled to see her. "Infighting will only make things worse."

"And more interesting," Desch said. "But who am I to speak when I can't die?"

"You can't blame everyone else for our own mistakes," Iris said. "Please, Gladio."

"Our mistakes," Gladio hissed. He squeezed tighter and Baralai lost his breath. Sound muffled in his ears and his heart pounded heavy. He didn't hurt so much since they first took his shards.

"Please," he gasped past the constriction in his throat. "I don't know what you want!"

More words he couldn't understand. They fought amongst themselves and he knew he could stop it, but he needed more time. He needed to know the circumstances. The inciting incident, the stressors, he couldn't control the situation without knowing the factors in—!

He hit the ground and dragged a breath between coughing fits. Dry heaves took him over and burned his insides.

"I would just leave you all to it," Gladio said, "but stupid as it is, you're all the best bet we have at finding Prompto again. So, don't push your luck."

He turned and left them, but Iris and Desch stayed behind with Lenna, who took to Baralai's side and started up some white magic.

"It wasn't a good run," Desch said. "Anyways, we dealt with pesky fiends at the gate. Which, there was a corrupted gate, by the way. It let out a bunch of horrifying monsters and I think we should decide how we're going to account for all the bloodthirsty terrors on our doorstep. But Luneth had something in mind for that."

"Luneth's back?" Baralai asked.

Lenna perked up. "Who's Luneth?"

"Friend of ours," Desch said. "But no, we broke up and he said he'd catch up later."

Iris cleared her throat. "Can I speak with Baralai alone for a moment?"

"Knock yourself out," Desch said. "Hey, Lenna, wanna go get a drink?"

"You mean more treated water?"

"Nah, Saronia's got way more interesting junk than that."

"Like what?"

"How about I show you?"

Baralai pressed a finger to his temples as he waited for those to leave. Desch gave him headaches he needed days to recover from.

"Hey," Iris said slowly, "I'm sorry for Gladio's, erm, attacking you."

"It wasn't your fault."

"No, it wasn't. But he's not gonna apologize so I will. I don't know what your relationship with Prompto was like and I honestly doubt you're blameless for his leaving, but I also know it's irrational to pin all the fault on you. So, I'm sorry for Gladio getting reckless."

He forced himself to relax. "We won't let Prompto suffer forever."

"No, we've established that. But can I trust you not to send him away again?"

"I do not determine Prompto's actions."

"But you can influence them."

"If you want hate me, then please do so. I'm weary of these social games we play and I'd like to rest knowing one way or the other."

Iris hesitated at that and he knew she questioned herself. Though Bevelle taught him to work these cases like muscle memory, it never failed to wear on him.

"I don't blame you," Iris said. "I'm just… cautious."

"Cautious is good. I would wish for nothing else amongst my friends."

Iris opened her mouth and closed it. Then made a disgruntled noise and left.

Baralai watched her go. The sun disappeared beyond the horizon and only the dark fields remained to see outside the murmuring river. He couldn't imagine going back just to work around everyone turning in to sleep for the night. But it would get colder here and he had no means to keep warm. But he also faced worse nights in Bevelle.

He almost forgot the paranoia he knew in Spira. He came to trust this group too closely.

Baralai looked around him before settling on one tree that held its branches high enough to keep him out of the reach of most predators out here, including Gladio.

Until he used a sword to chop the thing to its roots, of course. But Baralai would wake long before that happened.

He pulled out his staff and whipped it out to extend the edges—he still owed Vaan for making it such a nifty little device.

He barely started climbing before another voice broke his concentration. "Beg your pardon," said Firion, who snuck up on him from behind. "I wondered if you had a moment?"

Baralai paused climbing and settled on his current branch before turning about to face him. "Yes?"

"If you're busy—"

"I'm always busy."

Firion opened his mouth and closed it again. Then said, "I can always come back—"

"And I'll still be busy. Speak candidly, if you please."

Firion gave the tree an odd look before taking a hold of the bottom branch and making his way to a branch adjacent to Baralai's. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior before. For Hilda and Maria as well."

"I think their actions would speak louder than your words."

"Nevertheless, if you'd let me finish…"

Baralai gave a reluctant nod and settled against the trunk. "Please continue."

"We behaved poorly. We let our differences get the better of us and it jeopardized the integrity of the Guild. We should have understood that and acted more maturely. I would like to mend bridges so I can rest easy knowing there's nothing unsaid between us. I might not approve of everything you do, but I support you as our designated leader."

Firion recited his words like a memorized poem. Baralai blinked heavy eyes against the breeze. "When did that become official? My being leader, I mean."

"Never. I don't have to tell you that we don't operate on formalities here."

"I suppose not. But if you're being honest, then I'll admit that I should take notice of Cid's methods. He's more of a leader than I could ever be."

"He's a father to his men. That's different."

"But not mutually exclusive." Baralai leaned despite his protesting limbs and looked Firion in the eye. "I owe it to all of you to be more of a friend than I've been. If you'll help me stay on the right track, that is."

"… I will."

"Thank you."

Firion left him, but Baralai took a long time to sleep after that. His training from Bevelle kicked in better than he worried it might, but it wasn't his balance that bothered him.

It was how he'd sleep knowing what he did to Lenna only moments before Firion gave his pledge.


	30. Act 2, Chapter 17

Eight watched Fang, wary of the way she trimmed her words and gave short hand gestures. Tightly wound body language hinted at issues unaddressed and he worried what might explode from that compressed air.

"You don't know?" Vanille asked the two guys in the hospital. "But they said you were the only ones they know that were connected to the incident."

Zell shook his head. "I only got shot by an anonymous douche. Trust me, if I knew who to blame for this mess, I'd tell you."

"And… Rejja?" Snow asked. "You don't have anything?"

"It's Raijin, you know. There was a crazy lady screwing with two weirdos, man. They were absolutely bonkers, but no ghosts, you know?"

Fang asked, "That where you got your battle scars?"

"These aren't just scars, you know! They took my freaking fingers!"

Eight thought the hospital an odd place to stow away witnesses. "Describe these two 'weirdos.' How old were they?"

"I don't know, man," said Raijin. "I didn't get their ages. One was… a kid, maybe? But he was tall enough to be a man. Or a woman. Those threads of his was kinda sketchy, you know?"

"And the other?"

"Huge. bigger than your friend here."

"How much bigger?" Snow asked.

"Heads taller, you know. Thing was freaking _massive_."

"Sounds like a challenge to me." Snow turned to the others. "Let's get this guy!"

"Wait." Zell scrambled to the edge of his bed, pulling taut a skinny tube that stretched from a metal hanger to his arm. "Take us with you."

Fang shook her head. "That's a bad idea, kid."

"I'm not a kid! I'm a graduated _SeeD_!"

"You can't leave us behind, you now!"

Eight looked at all the equipment surrounding them. "Looks to me like we can and we should."

"We can still work!" Zell tugged at the tiny tube and winced. "Just… get me out of here! Operatives are no good when they sit in a hospital bed for days on end! My skills are rusting as we speak!"

"You can brush up on them later."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Vanille asked. "Won't white magic fix it?"

Fang said, "Does it look like Dajh is around here? If the magic on this world hasn't fixed it already, I imagine we'd need something mighty powerful to make a difference. Hey, Snow, any chance you could carry them?"

"You bet!"

Zell started. "Hey! No one's carrying anyone! I can—ooph—take care of myself!"

Eight watched him take that metal hanger and drag it around the room while he looked for... something. "We can't take them," Eight said.

Zell snatched up a bag of items. "Just you watch, I can fight like nothing you've seen before!"

"You'll get yourself killed."

Zell pulled gloves out of the bag. "Not if I'm careful about it. I was trained from birth, man, from _birth_. I can take care of myself!"

"In the case of trouble, we can hide them in a cupboard or something," Fang said.

Raijin pulled a pile of clothes out from under his bed. "I won't fit in a cupboard, you know! We can sneak better than anybody else!"

Vanille clapped her hands. "Our party's getting bigger!"

"I don't know if that's a good thing," Eight said.

"It's good thing, yo." Raijin hauled himself to his feet with visible difficulty. "Just… don't push your luck, you know?"

Zell changed faster than any human Eight knew. "Do you want an alliance or don't you?" Zell asked.

"We don't," Eight said.

Fang shrugged. "I wouldn't say that."

"It's happening anyway!" Snow clapped a hand on Zell's back and sent him sprawling. "Join the party, kids!"

"I'm probably older than you, you know!"

"I highly doubt that," Eight said.

Raijin scowled at Eight. "Stop moving! It's distracting, you know!"

"Just one thing." Zell righted himself. "Can we not go to Balamb? Can we avoid that place like a one-star bar?"

"Depends," Fang said.

Vanille asked, "Are you running away?"

"No!" Zell said. "I just, uh, don't like that place."

Eight didn't believe him, but he gave up convincing the others. It wasn't like anyone timed them or anything, and Bhunivelze probably didn't register time like it mattered, and—yeah, he couldn't justify this.

When they finally left the room, they had six party members. Six party members, and yet a sense of unease settled on Eight's shoulders like a weight.

Eight stopped everyone just outside. "How long has Rinoa been controlling time?" he asked.

"Rinoa controls time?" Zell asked. "Holy sh—!"

"No one here knows," Fang said.

Eight looked about them. "Something's not right."

"It's not just me?" Snow asked. "I worried for a moment there."

Vanille stepped forward. "Lost souls. Could she access the rift between space?"

"Not deliberately!" Zell said. "Rinoa would never do something shady like that!"

Screams down the hall, followed by gunfire. Eight gave chase.

The others followed, but he was faster. Steps light, no heel, only the destination and the promise of war. Times like this made him feel like a child at Mother's side again, asking for better weapons and pushing himself to prove he could handle bigger and better missions.

He twisted around the corner and found students shooting down twisted and ink-black distortions. The kind that would have followed Noel and Serah through their adventures, that sometimes peeked through his nightmares in Akademeia.

Lost souls and monsters twisted by the distortions between time and space. Drawn to the light and life they recognized in him and the others, yet unable to attain it for themselves. It drove them mad.

Eight flexed a wrist and tapped his foot before rushing into the fire and dodging bullets to attack a raging snake-like bird.

It grabbed him, but Eight twisted in its grip to get at the middle. Nearby, Fang let out a primal scream and took on two others while Vanille flanked. Zell and Raijin showed a surprising deftness in their movements while they handled the biggest monster here—an oozing flan. Somewhere outside Eight's view, Snow shouted, "And that's why you don't take on the heroes!"

Eight maneuvered his way into his monster's blind spot and gripped it by the neck while it flailed itself into exhaustion.

One of its skeletal hands gripped his and Eight broke its wing-fingers. It shrieked, then jumped and rammed them both into the ceiling.

Something snapped in his leg and Eight's breath caught in his throat. They hit the ground and he went rolling.

Shouts around him and more students stepped between him and the monster. No. No no n_onono_—

Bullets rained as the kids loaded the thing with lead. It gargled before collapsing in a heap.

A girl flew past him with a cry and Eight looked to see the twisting spine of a beast that twitched and snarled in unnatural motions.

Instincts kicked in and he grabbed a fallen rifle and shot the beast. It shrieked and he shot again. He shot it so many times that the machine went dry and the monster let out a death howl before collapsing to the ground.

Eight dropped the gun and stumbled back. His leg hurt like hell and he knew he suffered a broken bone, but he couldn't bring himself to care when he saw a body dead before him. Dead because he cheated.

Eight needed a splint. Splint and a crutch. And then a crap ton of white magic.

The habit of reaching for phantoma felt as a mockery and he clenched a fist against the cold ground, bitter memories woken afresh from the rounds. Those hands looked so clean yet he still lived. Even as blood pooled at his feet and stained his shoes a muddy, purplish red.

* * *

Snow kicked the body of a monster over and grimaced at the gross sludge that oozed off the thing. "What are these things?"

"Rift wanderers," Eight said through gritted teeth. "Those lost from time and space and forced to traverse a hellish dimension until their minds and bodies are ripped beyond repair."

"Like cie'th," Vanille whispered before dropping to Eight's side.

Fang, splattered with dark blood and wearing a freakish grin, spun her spear in place. "Any more want a piece?"

"I think that's it." Zell groaned and leaned against the wall, gripping his stomach. Most of the remaining students left, but some rolled about on the floor with pained whimpers. Zell looked over them and said, "We need medical staff here pronto."

Snow looked around. "Do you have a phone or a sphere we can use?"

"It's not that hard, you know!" Raijin punched the wall and it rattled. More students stopped to stare. "Hey! We need a doctor! Someone GO GET ONE!"

Commotion. All upright the kids panicked and went running, with some picking up phones and devices. Snow wondered if they would get a dozen doctors coming their way before he realized some of the kids held their phones up as if to record them.

"Uh-uh!" Zell threw his hands up and shooed most of the kids away. "I don't want my pain getting turned into a viral video, thank you very much! Get out of here!"

A medical team arrived and got to work. Eight refused treatment at first and Vanille had to talk him out of killing himself, using efficiency as her main argument.

"You wouldn't have to heal," Fang told him, "but it's a right bitch finding your way here again and none of us got the patience to wait for you, alright?"

Eight went quiet at that, though Snow noticed a strange glimmer in his eyes that reminded Snow of times in Luxerion. Snow took Fang aside and whispered, "He'll be okay?"

"Beats me. These guys seem pretty prone to breakdowns, so we'd best keep our guard up."

"I can hear you two," Eight said. "I'll get past this."

Vanille nudged him. "You're upset. You've gotta face it now or later, so you'd best make a decision."

"… Then I'll face it later. We've got work to do."

"Good."

"Snow!" Everyone looked to see Yuj running their way. "Boss! Where've you been?!"

"Whoa!" Snow jumped and tackled him in a hug. Gadot appeared around the corner and let out a cry of triumph. That man was followed by a walking… cat? "Fancy meeting you here!" Snow said. "What, you gonna make a habit of showing up when people get hurt?"

"We're heroes, man! Here to save people?" Yuj bumped Snow on the forearm, though Snow barely felt it for the lack of strength in the kid. "Dude, you're different! Like, you feel like a l'Cie again!"

"Not that different, I'm afraid. But I don't have to worry about turning to crystal this time around. What about you, though? You don't look so good."

Yuj gave a nervous chuckle and stepped back. "Nothing to worry about. Just some side effects from travel, is all."

"Don't know where he got it," Gadot said. "This space sickness of his is way worse than mine."

Snow looked between them. "What roads did you take?"

"Does it matter?" Gadot asked. "Just gotta find Maqui and Lebreau and we'll be in shape!"

Yuj gave a weak smile and felt at his sides. He kept smoothing down his vest, even more so than Snow knew him to. The kid was a fashionista, but he also knew how not to bring the wrong attention to himself.

"Who're these guys?" Zell demanded while a nurse fussed with his bandages. "Friends?"

"Most," said the cat. Everyone startled except Vanille. "Oh, come on, it's not that uncommon for animals to talk on other planets. What did you expect? I can walk and not talk?"

"He knows his stuff," Yuj said. "You should hear what he has to say."

"Aye," the cat said. "But let's take it somewhere private, a'ight? You've got enough gawkers in this place and I'd rather not make us look any worse than we do."

"That's impossible," Eight hissed.

"I'll try, anyway. And while we move, let's introduce ourselves because I ain't got an idea who half of you are."

* * *

Deuce followed Rinoa through the winding halls of Galbadia in search of more "weak points." They spent hours at it already, but Rinoa was never satisfied. Deuce wondered how much point there was to this, but she also trusted Eight to find the other possessee. She told him about the kid she already surrendered to the authorities and she knew how to keep it under wraps until they were ready to send the right person to extract the shards.

"Why doesn't he talk?" Rinoa asked Deuce. "Trey, I mean."

"I do talk," he said.

"But only sometimes. Why?"

Trey didn't look Deuce's way and she said, "I can't tell you what caused it."

Rinoa hummed and clasped her hands behind her back. "You two both seem really down. Let's do something fun!"

"Fun?" Deuce asked. "Like what?"

"Let's hit a carnival!"

"But we're on a bit of a time constraint."

"Then how about a quick game of 'guess what I'm thinking?'"

Deuce couldn't summon the energy to play along. "We should focus on our job."

"You can focus after."

"Do we really want to do this?" Trey asked.

"Yes! I'll start—with stripes of red and body of black, it strikes and kills as well as it groans. What am I thinking now?"

"About us," Deuce said.

"Bingo! How about something harder? Before ground and before sky, this formed an inescapable corridor to which all swore fealty. What am I thinking of?"

"Time?" Trey asked.

Rinoa beamed. "There you go! It's working!"

"Speaking of time," Deuce said, "Have you made any progress?"

"Not really." Rinoa pulled out her phone. "Let me make a call. Quistis will want to join us before we reconvene with the others."

Deuce shot Trey a look and he returned it with skepticism. Deuce would have to talk with Eight later about abandoning them with this lady.

"Oh, she's close. You know what, I'll leave you two to it."

"Just like that?" Deuce asked.

Rinoa didn't respond before running off and disappearing through a timeslip of hers.

"Right," Deuce said. "I guess… we'll wait here, then."

"How the tables turn." Trey took a seat by the wall and leaned back. "You realize this is a ploy of hers, right?"

"You're talking again. Did her ploy work?"

"I just… didn't want to process with her around. What do we know about possessee itineraries? Where do they like to go?"

"I haven't thought much of it. Why?"

"We could have the answer to our troubles lying before our eyes. Do they have a headquarters?"

"Not that I've noticed. They just.. go places."

"Where Bhunivelze sends them. And he doesn't stick to one region, either. Would he, though? If he had one? Would he save up if he wasn't stuck on the run? Damn, it's on the tip of my tongue."

Deuce took a seat by him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Take your time. Your mind is like a crisscrossing network of broad strokes missing its fine details. Once you remember your details, your purpose will come back to you."

"… I don't know what my purpose is."

"Not right now, you don't. But you'll find it again. Just have patience and faith in yourself."

"Do gods worship themselves?"

"That's something I should ask you, isn't it?"

Trey quirked a smile and Deuce warmed at his progress. They may not find a clue to the other possessee's whereabouts, but at least she got something out of this.


	31. Act 2, Chapter 18

The auction house in Treno stood out from the rest of the city. The light from inside illuminated the outer walls and shone off the marble stairs. Looked like just the place Sice's targets would frequent, whether they'd be there to purchase or not.

She crossed the courtyard and let herself in through the wooden door. Once inside, she joined the gawkers in the back, who weren't likely to buy anything, but kept tabs on who got what. Or maybe they just wanted a look at the merchandise.

The auctioneer revealed his next item after she entered. He unveiled a portrait of a chubby little girl with blonde pigtails. She sat on a high-back chair with hands crossed on her lap, a grin on pink-stained and blue cheeks.

"An early portrait of the late Queen Brahne, by lost master Arrowny! Start at ten -housand!"

Sice suppressed a yawn as bidding started. A woman in black led the bidding, quickly driving the price up. Another man seemed as motivated but veiled it better.

Sice recognized them as Lady Altavad and Lord Edderly, both of minor estates in the mountains. They weren't worth her time.

No, the only one who decided to show up was a distant member of the Bishop family, who had a less-than-secret collection of items looted from the war. Sice gathered enough information to know he would only offer to sell them back at ridiculous prices.

"Sold, to Lady Altavad!"

The woman relaxed and leaned back in her chair.

"Next, we have a rare Tetra Master card." He held it up with gloved hands. "A gigantuar! Bidding will start at three-thousand."

It went the same as last time. Lots of interest at first but most bled off after the first half dozen bids. Eventually, some high-end enthusiast won.

"Our last item for the night is a Burmecian glass sculpture, with signature detail of the city! Start at two-thousand-five-hundred."

It was a stone carved creature, most of it covered in stained glass. The light danced in it and Sice made out the telling fluctuations of a dream world inside.

"Three-thousand." Lune Bishop started it off.

Sice looked around the gathered gawkers. One Burmecian watched the proceedings with tense interest. Sice idled her way over to him as the price went up.

"One of yours?" Sice asked, voice low. Didn't want to interrupt the proceedings and give Bishop a reason to remember her face before she dealt with him.

The Burmecian hung his head. "It belongs in the palace of our king. It's the symbol of the royal line. Treno refuses to acknowledge that it's stolen property."

"New in town?"

"Only to find this. You?"

"Forget me. You don't have the money to buy it for yourself?"

"No. And Burmecia doesn't have the funds to spare for it."

"I'll meet you in the pub and we'll talk about what I can do for you."

"Sold, to Lord Bishop!"

The Burmecian stuttered, "I told you, I can't pay."

"Consider me a concerned friend." Bishop and the other nobles stood and were escorted to the backrooms to pick up their merchandise. "No payment needed."

Still no response from him before he turned and left. Sice watched to make sure the Burmecian left the auction house before she did.

She melted into the shadows outside the house and followed alleys before finding one that led back to a main road none too far from a certain residence. There, Sice leaned against grimy walls and waited for her target to make his way down. She had minutes. Her target wanted to safely ensconce his goods in the walls of his own vault.

She stiffened at the approach of another Red.

"Sice." Cater took her waist and barely stayed in the dark. "What are you doing?"

Sice didn't take her eyes off the pathway. "Queen send you?"

"King did. You've been beating the crap out of local nobility and scum buckets! Look at yourself! You're distracted!"

"Keep it down." Sice melted further into the walls. It looked like a spot rarely frequented by the homeless. Bishop was a known tyrant.

"Whatever you're doing, I'm sure it's worth it. But what about focusing on the mission? Big scary despot of a god out trying to take over the universe? Ring a bell? Isn't that a little bigger than these bullies?"

"Keep. It. Down." Sice shoved Cater back and Cater finally pressed against the wall.

"Look," Cater whispered. "We all have issues. Stop taking it out on random sleaze baskets and focus on the target on hand. Please?"

Footsteps. She raised a hand to quiet Cater and to Cater's credit, she stayed quiet.

Bishop and his guards passed by the alleyway under the moonlight. Sice slid out of the shadows and summoned her scythe. One of the guards paused too late.

Sice kicked off and hit the nearest goon, knocking him down. She slammed the back of her blade against Bishop and jammed her heel into his pantleg.

Cater took the other guard.

"Lune Bishop," Sice hissed. "You've caused a hell of a lot of pain for a hell of a lot of people."

She raised her scythe and relished the panic and terror in the eyes of the man who couldn't so much as beg for his pitiful life. She swung.

And hit Cater's pistol.

Cater grunted with the force of it. "Do you really need to kill him?"

Sice pushed Cater away. "This is my area. Not yours."

Lune licked his lips. "Please, if—if you mean the doll, I—just take it! Please!"

Sice kicked him and he shut up. "Come on, Cater, do you really think the universe would be any worse without this guy? Really? It doesn't mean a damn thing whether he lives or dies. Just that he won't lord his power over helpless people anymore!"

"Maybe not," Cater said, "but what about you, huh? Aren't you turning into a bit of a tyrant yourself?"

Sice hesitated and cursed herself for it.

"I'm not Vengeance, so I can't say. But I don't want to believe that this is how it has to be! I know you've butchered some of the others. Is it really helping?"

Fear in the mongrel's eyes. She saw it too many times over too many lifespans. After too long fighting with herself, Sice grit her teeth and released the scythe. It disappeared. "Make one wrong move and I'll return to finish the job," she told Bishop.

He nodded, hyperventilating. Sice caught the pouch on his belt and ripped it off. She double checked the contents to find the Burmecian treasure.

Sice rolled her eyes and walked away. Cater fell into step beside her.

"So, what is it?" Cater asked. "It feels important."

"Some sculpture. Belongs in Burmecia."

"Cool. So, is Vengeance satisfied?"

"If he changes."

"What about the others?"

Sice tightened her grip on the sculpture. "As long as the message spreads, this should discourage the rest of the scumbags."

"Since when have we cared about stuff like this?"

"Why are you still here?"

"We're both heading back to Alexandria, right? Figured we might as well go together. I don't have to walk back alone."

"Whatever. Just don't get in my way."

"Duh. When have any of us done something that stupid?"

Sice counted a half-dozen instances off the top of her head but didn't bother listing them.

It didn't take long to reach the pub. The Burmecian from earlier stood anxiously outside. He caught sight of her but kept quiet until she joined him. He accepted the bag and peered inside, then went stiff and wheezed.

"You have a way to move it out of the city, or should I do that?" Sice asked.

He closed the bag, breathing hard. "Depends. What options do you have?"

"I know someone who's friends with your king."

"Your ancestors made this?" Cater asked.

"Yes, centuries ago, our greatest craftsmen took great care. I doubt it looks like much to you, but—"

Cater cut him off. "No. Your ancestors. You're a direct descendant of the family that made that."

The man looked between them. "How do you know that?"

"Hey," Sice said, "Do you want me to move it or not?"

"No, you've done enough. I can take it from here. From the bottom of my heart and for the respect of my grandparents, thank you."

"Great." Sice left for the city exit. Cater gave the man a short farewell before following.

"Bet that felt good," Cater said once they left earshot.

Sice didn't respond to the prodding of her sister. She would never admit that comfortable ease she felt seeing hearts restored. And she made sure the conversation didn't touch it the whole way back to Alexandria.


	32. Act 2, Chapter 19

Refia steeled before entering the sun-stained and foot-worn battlefield. Firion waited for her, wooden sword out and posture loose. He watched her approach with hard eyes.

"You're not quite so scary anymore," Refia said, hiding her disappointment. Her own sword felt heavy in her hands. "What's happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe you wouldn't." Refia fell into stance, guided by the wind. "Show me anyway?"

"Focus, Refia. Don't let the enemy distract you."

They squared off and Refia resisted the urge to change to Fighter. She preferred to learn this stuff so she could at least talk like someone who knew the weapons she made. Takka was only so specialized because of his age-old expertise and she wanted to learn the same.

Or so she told herself as Firion adjusted his position and showed intensity through the strain of his neck—

Refia focused. Sword ready, she steadied herself. It was just like sparring with Luneth, only less grating on her nerves. This guy didn't revel in beating his opponents but in the rush of battle itself.

Firion leaped at her and Refia moved out of the way. She brought up to defend. Firion knocked her sword aside and Refia dropped it. Firion betrayed his surprise and Refia twisted behind to get her arms around his throat. He smelled of sun and humidity.

Moment of silence before Firion registered what happened and Refia pulled away. She said, "You projected yourself."

"Good job." Firion gestured. "Pick it up and try again."

He showed so much more brutality with the others. Refia huffed and grabbed her sword. Shook herself loose and readied. "You better not be taking it easy."

"Believe me, I'm not."

Refia went in before he gave the signal. She made for the heart.

Firion rebuffed her, but Refia kept on the offense. Slammed her sword against his again and again before ducking and striking at the legs.

Firion kicked the sword back and struck his tip against her neck.

Refia stumbled back. "Cheater."

"Only do as you expect to receive." Firion picked up her sword and handed it back. "You're right not to expect fairness."

"You've eased up. What gives?"

"I've found the others weary of intensity."

"I'm not. Weary of it, I mean"

"What are you saying?"

"Give it your all." Refia readied herself. "I want to beat you back."

Firion regarded her with a confused look before that confusion melted to acceptance. He picked up a second sword. "Very well. I'll push myself."

Refia flipped the blade about in her hands and remembered Takka's old lessons to her as a child. The ones that set her apart from the rest of the village and labeled her as an odd girl. She trained with weapons when the Crystals taught peace and tolerance above all.

Firion threw his sword and Refia knocked it out of the way. He used the opening to get too close.

Refia slammed him in the stomach and rolled. Firion kicked at a leg and Refia grabbed his foot.

He yanked out of her grip and stumbled back. Refia took the chance to throw herself at him with sword readied.

Firion fought her back, but Refia didn't give him a chance to recover. They locked blades and Refia hooked his ankle with her own before yanking and sending him crashing to the ground.

Refia pointed her blade, but Firion kicked her in the stomach.

Refia hit the ground and lost her breath. She choked against the sickly sensation in her gut.

Firion scrambled on top of her and pinned her down before stabbing his blade into the ground by her head.

He stared at her for the longest time, eyes glinting with the rush of battle and mouth parted for the heavy breaths he drew. Skin sheened with sweat and mussed hair fell out of his clothed head. He still smelled of sun and humidity, only now she caught a hint of wildflowers.

Then he rose and offered his hand. "Why don't you practice with us more often?"

"Melee isn't my strong point." Refia accepted and let him pull her to her feet. She held on until he pulled away. "Vaan would make me look bad."

"But not me?"

"Vaan shows off more."

"Ah." Firion smiled and wiped at his forehead. "He does do that."

"Firion." Baralai approached them. "Do you have a moment?"

Firion nodded and swallowed a breath. "Yes, sir."

Refia watched them go and Ingus found her.

"You look upset," he said.

"… Do I?"

"Yes."

She fought to think of something. "Well… Baralai's grown more distant since Vaan and Penelo left. And he won't stop drinking."

"I believe he was already distancing himself before that."

"You weren't here before that. How would you know?"

"Word spreads."

"It must go far for you to get that all the way in Sasune."

"Crystals," he reminded her. "Is this about Baralai or Firion?"

Refia bit her lip. "Try both. How did you and Sara meet?"

"She visited my troop as a young girl."

"That's it?"

"I don't see how this is relevant."

Refia brushed dirt and grass from her dress. "I guess it isn't."

"Were you not related to the genie, Ruby?"

"Now _I'm _confused."

"There's something changed about you. It reminds me of our encounter in Queens."

Refia took a long sip from her waterskin and relished its cooling effect. "What about it?"

"Never mind. … I found Luneth."

"Where?!"

"Near Ur. There's a horde of monsters that burst from a gate near there and he dispatched them."

"How did you find him?"

"He briefly connected with the Wind Crystal before disappearing again. It seems he's running about our world in a fevered state like he could find Arc if he searched hard enough. He's… not doing well. It might be time that we move on."

_It is_.

Refia lost her balance as the Crystals rang back into clarity. "What do you mean?"

_In the absence of a Warrior of Light, we must bring forth a replacement. In place of Arc, we'll call upon the powers shored within us to provide force in the face of this hostility._

Ingus closed his eyes. "Is it permanent?"

_Not if Arc can return. But this will take place in his absence. We call forth a knight to assist you and protect this world. Gather with Luneth in the Maze of the Ancients and we will grant you a companion for help and protection._

"Because I'm not tired enough already," Refia said. "But I suppose it'll give me an excuse to find fresh air."

"I shouldn't complain," Ingus said. "It's not often that we visit such a powerful realm. Let's take care to appreciate the power dormant there and take strength from its longstanding history."

"Sure. We can do that, too."

_King Alus of Saronia has also departed to join you in—_

"Right now." Refia took Ingus and dragged him until he walked. "We gotta go fast, come on."

"If you didn't hide from your problems—"

"Didn't you hear the Crystals? We have work to do. Stop dragging your feet! Let's go, let's go!"

Ingus gave up reasoning with her and Refia found other topics to distract herself from the impending doom.

* * *

Setzer moved his card to the right of the boulder. Faris watched the motion with intent eyes, her quick thinking making obvious her need to keep up. He'd teach her to mask herself later. "Follow the Reaper," he said.

She didn't respond because Faris didn't waste time with filler words. Setzer flipped the card over and placed two more, faces down. He shifted them around before shuffling faster until Faris' eyes zipped about fast enough to make him dizzy. When he stopped, Faris put a hand on his and moved it away.

"Keep focus," Setzer said. "Don't let the cards confuse you."

Faris hovered a hand over the center card. Then reached for the left and flipped it over to show the Reaper. The card's gloss flashed in the afternoon sun.

"Very good." Setzer took it and shuffled it back into his deck. "You hold fate and luck in your hands better than you carry your sword."

"Sword's still better."

"But honing your wit will carry over into your sword-wielding prowess. You'll trick your enemies and that counts for something, my dear."

Faris sent him a narrow look before Terra entered and interrupted with a, "Hello."

"Terra," Setzer said. "You're back again. And looking well despite your travels."

She offered an odd smile. "Changing planets doesn't hurt me like other people. I thought it about time we return to Ruin. Will you come with me?"

"If you consider your journey fulfilled."

"Wait," Faris said. "You're leaving?"

Setzer looked between her and Terra. "I cannot forever leave my home world."

"That's it? You're just gonna walk away like that? I overestimated your manners, wandering knight."

"I cannot be forever with you, lost pirate."

"Because of your old lover?"

"Because I have duties elsewhere."

"Then I'll come with you. I'll stay close enough to force you to make a decision."

Terra shifted, obviously uncomfortable, and Setzer wished she didn't have to witness this dispute. "You should come with us," Terra said. "If you like seeing other worlds. Ours is messy and not much to look at, but our people are good."

Faris shot Setzer a hard look. "I don't care about people. I care about doing what I want."

Setzer played with the cards in his hands and thought how best to respond. "Don't we all?"

"We do," Terra said.

"Even Terra admits it," Setzer said.

Terra said, "And I mean it. I've been so caught up in what I _should _do that I lost track of what I _want _to do. And that's why we should return to Ruin."

Setzer remembered how Darill encouraged him to do just that. Remembered her echoing laugh when they danced under the stars and ran from enraged law keepers. But she was gone and Faris wasn't. "Will you come with me, pirate?"

That earned a rough smile from Faris and she crossed the distance to stand beside him. Setzer warmed at her proximity.

"But what about Rydia?" he asked. "I thought you two were inseparable."

Terra shook her head. "We couldn't travel together forever. It's time we went our separate ways and did the work set for each of us. It's more efficient this way."

"How will we leave?" Faris asked.

"I have powers," Terra said. "By connecting to the summoning powers on each planet, I've formed a sort of network with which I can get between points. It will be harder for you two following after me, but Desch says it's quite safe."

"Safe," Faris said. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Setzer put a hand on her shoulder. "She means to assure that you won't die. I promise the trip will still be rough."

"Good."

Terra visibly swallowed and forced her typical smile. "Well, it'll certainly still be frightening at the least."

* * *

Rikku dragged Shinra into the new Cabin despite his groanings about not wanting to deal with coordination. It didn't apply to him, he said. He didn't want to, he said. They could do it without him, he said. But Rikku knew that he knew that every word of that was a lie.

"On the bright said," Rikku said before taking a seat on the floor, "Maria just got back. On the downside, we just lost Terra, Setzer, and Faris."

"And Refia?" Baralai asked.

"Oh, she's gone."

Firion leaned against their one desk. "So that makes us six, plus Lenna, Gladio, and Iris."

"Wow," Shinra said. "That's a lot. It's so many. We're set to beat Bhunivelze and send him packing."

"Enough with the sarcasm," Rikku said.

Maria rested on one of the beds and leaned over clasped hands. "We should bring those three in and re-evaluate. With so few left to us, we'll want to redefine our goals and methods with everyone's buy-in."

Firion took the cue to leave and find them. Rikku said, "Now I think Refia was gonna come back with help, but I don't know how."

"Doubt it'll be worth much," Shinra said.

Rikku shoved at him. "None of that, you hear me? We're approaching this with an optimistic attitude!"

"Speak for yourself!"

Firion returned with the Amicitias and Lenna, who all squeezed into the space with some awkward maneuvering. Gladio hung near the entrance and Maria scootched to get closer to Iris than him.

"We have no portal-makers," Lenna said. "We've lost our last magic specialist besides myself, and I'm weak without access to my crystals. Balthier and Fran show some expertise with the ship but have proven elusive to hold onto. Shinra and Rikku are best for the Lunar Whale, but it's not meant to be piloted by so few. Luca makes an effort but she's not by herself a crew."

Firion said, "Soldiers include myself, Maria, Iris, and Gladio."

Gladio grunted, "That's most of what we need."

"What do you suggest?" Firion asked Baralai. "We don't have a lot of options, it seems."

Baralai took a long time to respond and Rikku found herself unsteadied by the silence. It used to be so noisy here that it was hard to find any peace or quiet. And now they barely kept a conversation going. "Nothing changes," he said.

Silence. Rikku didn't know how to respond to that.

Lenna was the first to speak. "We've turned to nothing but a ragtag crew of wearied travelers with no goal to aim toward and you want to keep on as we've done?"

"We don't follow the same methods," Firion said. "But our aim remains steady. We never stood much chance—"

"I'm going to bed." Baralai exited and left the rest of them staring.

Firion took a deep breath, then continued. "As I was saying, while our circumstances have changed, we never looked to kill Bhunivelze, did we? Our goal was to provide a place for travelers to meet and train. Our purpose isn't to raise an army of swords and spears, but of world-travelers and security."

"What's that gonna do against the big guy?" Rikku asked.

"Everything. Haven't we established that weak and burdened minds make for easy vessels? Our goal is to prevent Bhunivelze's influence from spreading and that's what we've been doing and that is what we'll continue to do."

Lenna hummed in approval. "A safe haven. But when Bhunivelze did attack, you saw how little that did against him."

"He targeted you because we were a threat," Shinra said. "Not out of a sense of fun or anything."

"He doesn't like happy people," Gladio said.

Iris snapped a finger. "Prompto left because he wasn't healing!"

Lenna nodded. "And Bhunivelze knew to take as many as he could. Former possessees are weak and he'll target them as easy recruits into his own force."

"What are you saying?" Shinra asked.

"That we've lost as many as we have for a reason. We focused on saving pieces that could never be saved and we paid the price. But if we could perfect our recovery of them, then we could hit a large part of Bhunivelze's army."

"An army that grows and slims," Firion said. "It's not a steady force of his and we can work with that. He only seems to hold onto so many at a time from what we've heard. We'll keep harboring travelers and we'll keep saving possessees through connection and purpose. We'll train, heal, and house until we've got every world traveler in this galaxy seeking refuge and our numbers grow beyond what this twisted god can imagine."

"Brave words," Gladio said. "But we're still less than ten in number."

Maria stood, though her fatigue showed in the unsteady sway of her feet. "We don't need more than what we have. We've been reduced to the most committed, after all. Unless any of you prefer to leave now?"

Rikku didn't miss that look Lenna shot Shinra. That look of hesitation, mistrust, or whatever it was that she held against former possessees. Rikku shifted closer to Shinra and took him in a half-hug. He protested, but she didn't let him go.

"We can do this," Firion said. "Everyone with me?"

Rikku agreed first and the rest followed.

A man suited in fancy armor knocked on the open door and said, "Our king would like a word with you all."

Firion put himself toward the front and sputtered out, "Which king?"

"King Alus." A kid with olive skin and fair hair stepped forward. He looked a lot like a smaller Firion, actually, or like Vaan's baby brother. "It's about time I stopped neglecting you all. But it seems I've missed something for the scorched ground and sullen voices."

"No one's been talking to him?" Shinra asked.

Rikku slapped a hand on his mouth. "Shush. We walked back into the dark ages."

"We should have—"

"I said shush!"

"Arc kept in contact," Alus said. "On many matters. But then he went silent and I worried that my lack of attention might have caused you to think I deemed this matter below me. Perhaps I can clarify our standing?"

Baralai returned, breathless. "What is this?"

"A simple inquisition," Alus said. "Though I understand why you wouldn't expect it."

"Not everyone has to stay for this." Baralai gestured and sent everyone away, including Rikku and Shinra.

Shinra muttered about being dismissed, but Rikku distracted him with a communication project for Saronia. She only hoped Alus didn't disown them for losing his… friend? Resource? She didn't know what their relationship was like. But they knew each other. And Alus was a king. And that meant he had a lot of power to abuse if he got cranky over losing something.

But it was fine. Because she was gonna make something with Shinra to speed up communication and prevent problems like this in the future.

* * *

Baralai paced about the emptied room. It was just him, Firion, and Alus now, with Alus sitting and the two of them standing.

"What do numbers mean here?" Firion asked. "Speaking realistically, of course."

Baralai shook his head. "They would make the difference against a tangible force, but this doesn't work like that."

"Then what can I offer?" Alus asked, voice strained. He took the news of Arc's disappearance well, but he betrayed himself through the tension in his words and body.

The door burst open and Ace joined them. "What'd I miss? Gladio was saying that—"

"You know Ace," Baralai said. "At least."

"I've seen him before."

Ace calmed. "Oh. I forgot… I saw the guards outside and thought… never mind. Alus, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check in on my friend only to find him missing. Along with every other mage I entrusted to this camp."

Ace swallowed hard and closed the door behind him. "Yes, about that…"

"I heard what happened."

"Then you'll remember what we talked about when we first established the guild?"

"… I never thought it'd come to this."

"I hoped it wouldn't."

Alus clenched his hands together. "What about Refia? You said she wasn't taken, so where's she gone?"

"Crystal business," Firion said. "She and Ingus left earlier today."

Alus' control as a king cracked again and he deflated. "We can't lose them. I'll give you my army, my ships, my scholars, just—"

"We'll handle it, Majesty." Firion stepped in and gave Baralai a warning look. "There's no need for panic yet."

"I'm not panicking. Yet."

"If I may," Ace said, "Queen caught their signal on Gaia VII. I'm about to go there and see who I can bring back. Refia and Ingus will be back in a few days and I doubt it'll take much longer than that for me to return with Arc."

Alus took a deep breath and reestablished his stony expression. Baralai wondered how much longer this child would survive the courts.

"Then in the meantime, I'll stay with your party. I'll not leave until my friends are returned to me, understand?"

"I don't think that's wise," Baralai said.

"If you're worried about my safety, I'm around my best guardians. And then there's the two I brought from the castle."

"Can't say no to that," Firion said. "Ace, you'd better make your work quick. And I should update the others."

Baralai let them go before he faced Alus and said, "You should be more careful with your life, Majesty. We're not your trusted allies."

"But we'll become such, won't we?"

"… We might."

"Remind me how many you lost?"

"Close to a dozen."

"A majority given the size of your troupe."

"You can say that."

"And yet you fight on." Alus looked Baralai dead-on like he had a threat to make. "You keep pushing despite everything that's gotten in the way and I'm glad to have put my trust in such a sturdy group. Perhaps you'll do me the honor of allowing me room amongst you until Ace brings my friend back?"

"For now. But you shouldn't throw yourself into unwieldy circumstances like this."

"I'll take it under advisement."

They addressed small things after that until Baralai eventually let Alus go. But even after the door closed, he couldn't shake himself of the determination in those bright eyes.


	33. Act 2, Chapter 20

Palom left the portal, mind spinning. No matter how many times he jumped, he never got used to the rush of energy and light that flooded him with entry into a new world. It filled him with an inexplicable thrill that raised the hairs on his neck and brought a sense of clarity to his eyes when the dust faded. Like the stars themselves fueled his journey and burned a trail for him to breathe and fill his lungs with astral dust. Like Bhunivelze prepared the way for his arrival.

Palom flipped his staff in a neat circle and bounced along the road. He took in the grey—and green-colored city that God led him to. Arc trailed behind, checkered shawl fluttering with the wind.

This world already suffered from the assault of twisted creatures lost to the nexus between space and time, their hungry violence an ever-present scourge on the land.

Palom let out a rush of breath and channeled the adrenaline in his veins as a burst of magic that scorched the grass below his feet and sent ash in a spray of white. He licked dry lips and felt the surge of galaxies in his veins.

He froze the dirt and shriveled the green. Lightning crackled in the sky above him, ready for his call and his wish. Wind followed and whipped leaves about them, still lush with life from their origin branches. Still _alive_. Palom burned the leaves to flickering, black dust.

Arc came up beside him and glanced toward the city ahead. "That's Edge?"

"What else does it look like?" Palom left him and zipped up the side of a building to land on the rooftop. The roof sprawled out before him and unknowing citizens milled in the ignorant streets, likely taking advantage of a break in monsters.

So many minds and so many bodies to serve Bhunivelze's purposes. So many more than what they found on Spira.

He started with a small fireball. Not big enough to bring the whole of the population to awareness. Just big enough to startle people near the base of the building.

He dropped the fire and it exploded the wall. Short screams sounded, the abruptness of it earning odd looks before the witnesses moved on as fast as they could. He dropped another and that drew more heads. Still they moved on. The third attracted more attention. The fourth made the difference.

On the last burst, shouts and yells filled the air while people ran, and the building gave an ominous groan.

Palom aimed for another part of the city, close to a fleeing bunch, and started again.

Panic. The screams turned urgent and he increased frequency. Hit another place, and then another, and another—

Arc joined his attack with a sheet of ice that enveloped the places that Palom exploded. Then Arc trapped stragglers behind a prison of water that reflected the angry glow of the flames that enveloped small portions of the street.

They knew to take it slow. They were here to cause chaos and disorder, then kill all Bhunivelze's followers-to-be. The children to be enlightened. The brethren and sisters yet to be gifted with Bhunivelze's grace.

"STOP!"

Something—no, some_one_—rammed into him and Palom hit the ground. It scraped his skin, but his power numbed the pain. He knew the voice before he found a girl in epopt robes and pink-tinged hair. She had a powerful catalyst welded to her temple.

"Leonora," Palom hissed.

"Palom!" She stood taller and stronger than she should. "It's time to come home!"

He wiped blood from his lip and floated himself back to his feet. He called down a funnel cloud that whorled in the sky before snaking toward the ground.

Fear filled the girl's eyes before she steeled herself and blew him over with a gust of wind.

The funnel vanished in a puff of air with his concentration broken and Palom cursed before righting himself.

Leonora summoned ice and trapped Palom just long enough to grab his braid and yank him down. Pain erupted in his skull and she yelled, "I'm not _leaving_! Without! you!"

A distant flutter in his chest and he lost altitude. Paused on the ground at the tears in her eyes and the determined lines on her face. She didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. He had priorities and—

"You promised!" she cried, face red. "You _promised_ you would train me until I became a sage and we could travel the world _together_!"

A distant memory, one she could manipulate and use against him. He shoved the thought away and blasted her with enough fire to force her back.

She cast ice and wind to keep it off and that gave him the opening he needed to get close and—

She opened a portal beneath her and dropped.

Palom screamed and summoned thunder to electrocute the place in crackling bolts of energy that burned and _tore_ the air like Bhunivelze himself come to smite.

Arc joined in and added fire to the burning, abandoned edge of town. Signs melted and broke while buildings toppled to the ground in a heap.

"Find Leonora," Palom told him. "Before she breaks me."

"Yes, sir." Arc portaled out and soon fought on par with Leonora on top another short building.

Palom brought his staff flying back to him in a rush of wind. The ground smoldered beneath him and a window shattered nearby.

Arc forced Leonora to her knees and Palom only then zoomed in to join them. He landed beside her and covered the tip of his staff in a sharp icicle before raising it above her head.

Leonora looked up at him with eyes too wide for her idyllic self. Fear shone clear with a hint of grief. She swallowed hard and looked away. She started a spell, but Arc interrupted her with a kick to her arm that caused a crunching sound and—

Palom stuttered. The world phased in and out of view. Blackness. Staff slipped from his hands.

"Oh, no," Arc said, sounding distressed, before he summoned a blast of fire that he hit Leonora with.

Light fled him and Palom saw the grey world for what it really was. He saw grime and human life and terror. He saw Leonora's pain in her silent gasps and trembling body. She laid on the ground, barely moving.

Arc.

Palom screamed and forced him back with a gale force wind before throwing him off the side of the building.

* * *

Marlene kicked and punched at her practice dummy until her shins hurt. Her back felt wet and gross, and her fingers stung from contact with the pole. But she didn't stop because practice was how people got better and Tifa always told her that, because Tifa was an expert. Tifa was smart and took care of them. Tifa was strong and unbeatable.

With contact from one hit, the top half snapped off and slammed to the ground. Marlene waited to catch her breath before picking it up and staring. That was the only spare pole they had. The pillows she could use on another one, but she didn't know where they'd find another pole unless she took Denzel's.

Cloud entered her room with a soft knock. "Marlene."

"Hey, Cloud." Marlene pulled the pillows off and chucked the pole's remains into the bin.

"You're upset."

"I'm training."

Cloud knit his brows together. "Loudly."

"Training is loud. Tifa says if you're doing it quiet, then you're doing it wrong." Marlene huffed and sat on the bed. "What is it?"

Cloud closed the door behind him and took a seat beside her. "I'm gonna do a job for the storekeeper in exchange for groceries. Do you want to help?"

"Tifa doesn't want us going outside."

"I wasn't going to tell Tifa."

Marlene blanked. "You're not?"

"No. I wasn't much older than you when I left to join SOLDIER. And if this keeps up, I want to know you could handle it on your own if you had to."

"You mean it?"

"I do. You have ten minutes." Cloud rubbed at her head and smiled, then left.

She jumped to her feet and changed into day clothes. Then replaced her ratty gloves with fresh, white ones before opening her door and—

Denzel stood there, one hand up in a fist and eyes wide open. "Um—"

Marlene grabbed his wrist and pulled him in before closing the door. "Make it quick! Cloud's taking me out to help him fight!"

"He is? Oh. Because they don't trust me anymore."

"What? No, this is about me! He trusts me!"

Denzel crouched by the door. "Oh."

"Why? Are you okay?"

"Tifa's not."

Marlene's excitement turned to dread. "What do you mean?"

"Her hand isn't healing right. If I was better, I could fix it, but Aerith isn't here anymore and I don't know how to set a broken bone right. The hospital still isn't accepting any patients, and by the time they reopen next week, I think it'll be too hard to fix."

"She can't make it work again?"

"It won't be the same. Even the Turks don't know much about white magic despite their first aid knowledge. They're not doctors. And Cloud will notice eventually and get sad, and that will make Tifa angry and—" He trailed off and looked away. "I think they'll blame me."

"They would never!"

"I did what Tifa told me not to do. If I listened, she'd be okay."

Before Marlene could argue further, Tifa called her name and Denzel's.

The two exchanged a glance before rushing downstairs to find Cloud and Tifa. Cloud stood by the door and Tifa almost crashed into them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Get into the basement," she said. "Now!"

"Why?" Marlene asked.

Cloud stepped away and Marlene noticed a phone in his hand. "They're moving off," he said. "We could corner them."

"Corner who?" Denzel asked.

"Someone like the White Haired Men." Tifa pushed them toward the basement door. "Go!"

Marlene pushed back. "But I want to help!"

"It's gone quiet," Cloud said with a look their way. "I'll keep an eye out. Tifa, watch the kids."

"I'm not—!" She barely got a word in before Cloud disappeared outside. She glanced between the front door and the basement. "Damn it!"

Denzel pushed past her to the front door. "I don't see anything."

"That's because they've gone somewhere else for now." Tifa grabbed the landline with her good hand and dialed. "Let's triangulate these guys at least."

"Triangulate?" Marlene asked Denzel.

He said, "It means using different people to cover ground, I think. With three points, you can—"

"Who are you calling?" Marlene asked.

Tifa said, "The Turks. It's about time I called in their favors."

* * *

Leonora barely breathed past the burns that faded oh-so-slowly from her skin. They stretched and pulled and took too much white magic to dull. She lost Palom.

Panic clawed at her chest. She was so close. This could be her last chance to bring him home. She couldn't lose him!

Leonora looked for explosions and found none. The silence felt worse than their bombastic violence. A fleeting fear gripped her at the thought of Palom dying before she reminded herself that Arc would return to his devastation if Palom died. Palom was smart. He'd keep Arc distracted.

And Leonora could help him if she could get moving. If she knew where they went off to, then—

"Leonora?"

She startled at Irvine's approach. "You're still here?" she asked.

"What happened? You look like hell."

"I—I found Palom."

"That bad, huh…"

Leonora bit back angry tears. "I don't get it. I'm not stupid. I'm not weak. Why do I keep… missing?"

"Here." Irvine gestured. "I'm with Paine. Let's take a minute and figure things out."

"But—!"

Irvine reminded her to breathe. She couldn't find her target if she didn't breathe. Leonora forced herself to do as he suggested, though it did little to calm the raging fire in her stomach that urged her to run.

They found Paine, who looked tense as a northern hare, and Irvine explained their experience of getting here.

Leonora barely heard them. She listened for more explosions, every second ready for the sign that Palom was either killed or repossessed.

She finally got Paine and Irvine to agree to a plan of attack where they find Palom and Arc. They'd start with the city square. Leonora gave a silent prayer to her childhood gods that Palom make it until she found him.


	34. Act 2, Chapter 21

Nine traced the signal to Gaia III and cursed the planet for pulling him back again. These two certainly didn't like to sit still and he was willing to bet it was a trap. But if it was, then he would just teleport back out and yell at Queen for her dumbassery.

The place looked like it might rain later, so Nine planned to get this done soon enough to avoid the annoying wetness that came with it. He even landed near that stupid shack that the world travelers claimed as their "guild." He couldn't believe them.

"Where would two no-good fugitives hide?" he asked himself. A passing traveler gave him a strange look. "Wasn't talking to you."

He gave up on this deserted road and Jumped to the next village, where no one knew what he talked about. Nine gave up on them too and Jumped closer to the city. Seemed a stupid place to go, but maybe these people were just stupid instead of good fugitives.

* * *

They arrived on Gaia III to clouded skies and misty, forested hills. Rufus barely knew this place, but he associated it with frustration and intrigue. It smelled so heavily of Crystal magic, he wondered if it infused the very air he breathed. Like electrified dust and murky water.

Rufus caught a whiff of light and stopped. Krile bumped into him. "Wait," he said. "A pawn is close."

Krile made a small squeak and hid behind him. Rufus guided her to a tree and watched that leather-clad swashbuckler from Ivalice step through a break in space and time. The man looked about before moving toward the castle in the distance.

"We could help him," Krile said, then coughed. She picked something up from their last jump. "Heal him?"

"No, there's something odd with that one. He's not like the rest."

"Same with Prompto. Why's that?"

"No idea." Rufus watched him. He carried himself with such an inflated sense of confidence that Reno might see himself in this one. "He's worse than Prompto."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

"We need to help!"

"Not this one."

Krile protested but lapsed into a coughing fit. Rufus pulled her aside and wished for a potion—they used up the last of their reserves on Spira. When Krile recovered, she rasped, "Then can we find an inn to rest in for the night at least? I'm so tired."

"None of our currency matches this world and I can't open another portal."

"I can—"

"No. You're too weak to use magic."

"But—"

Rufus wondered at how small she looked next to him despite being as old as fifteen. "It's pointless to warp away if it kills you. I need you in order to finish this work we started."

"You need me?"

"It'd be a pain to do it by myself and I believe in efficiency. We've gone over this." Rufus leaned against the tree. How were they supposed to get to this place and disrupt whatever it was the Ivalician meant to do? He couldn't let them get to Krile or himself.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"How we're going to stop that man."

"Let's break him free!"

"That's not how it works."

"But we both broke out. Why can't we do the same to him?"

"Because I haven't found out how to do that without killing people."

"Oh, well that's bad too. Isn't there a way to not kill people?"

"Not that I've found."

"But you said you've killed people. … Why not now?"

"Because it's messy and I don't have the patience for it today."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"You don't… hate ending life or anything?"

"No, I—I mean, yes, of course I do. It's very… not good. It's unnecessary."

Krile huffed and stifled another cough. "You're a bad liar."

"Only around children like you." Rufus glanced toward the castle again. "Back home, I could fool the rest of the world into doing my bidding without ever moving a hand."

"Then I'm glad I'm not back at your world."

"So am I."

The man disappeared inside the castle and Rufus tensed. Bhunivelze didn't put a lot of time between orders and execution, so if there was something he had planned here—

A pounding in his head signaled Bhunivelze's will and Rufus felt the overwhelming urge to follow Balthier inside. Balthier, who provided a distraction with Rufus and Krile as the closest available tools to cover the slipup that endangered Bhunivelze's plan.

"Don't do it!" Krile said. "I won't do it!"

Rufus took the first steps but froze after that. Bhunivelze refreshed his hold and snapped both into motion. Rufus portaled them both inside.

Balthier stood with his hands up and an intrigued expression on his face while castle guards held him at attention. Some startled at Rufus and Krile's appearance, but most didn't notice.

Not until Rufus slammed half of them into the wall, using up what remained of his energy.

Krile shielded herself and got to Balthier. She begged him to wake up and Rufus knew what she aimed for. But he couldn't let that happen when Balthier remained as one of their few remaining pawns.

He moved to stop her, but his control stuttered. Instincts screamed for him to save her instead and get them all out.

The remaining guards got over their shock and mobilized. Rufus dipped further into his reserves and ripped out enough power to blast them with Bhunivelze's magic, but that left a handful standing.

Krile screamed and knifed one man that got too close before hitting another with a burst of fire. Balthier shot the rest.

"We need to go," Rufus said before taking Krile's arm. "We can't save him!"

"Yes, we can!" Krile showed surprising strength in resisting him. She shook Balthier by the shoulder and he gave them confused looks for it while soldiers groaned about them.

Rufus swallowed his protests. He'd give her until the next round of defenders came.

"Think, think!" Krile wouldn't let go of Balthier. "What are you even doing out here? Don't you have someone you need to go back to? Don't you have someone you care about? Where's the most important person to you?"

"You're both cracked," Balthier said. "How do you connect whilst rebelling against the Light?"

"Ignore that! Come on, come on! You came from Ivalice and you traveled the skies! I remember! You care about your freedom more than anything else and you'd rather die than give that up! What changed?"

"For the King!" came a cry from above. "For Sasune!"

Rufus grabbed Krile again. "We're out of time!"

"Remember!" Krile screamed as Rufus dragged her away. "Please, Balthier! If we can do it, then you can, too!"

The last they saw of Balthier, he disappeared with a quick stop by Amarant.

Rufus picked Krile up despite his sore arms and ran. With how his body fared, he couldn't afford to port them anywhere, but those men would catch up soon. And he would rather die than let them take Krile.

He broke and formed a portal to take them both to another part of the planet. Someone bellowed for them to stop. Rufus caught sight of a roughened kid chasing after them. Rufus took Krile and disappeared.

* * *

They met the Turks in an antic shop hidden away from the main roads. Cloud kept the kids behind him, but Tifa wouldn't let him go before her.

Tseng spoke with the shop owner while Reno and Elena got to business.

"We have a way to get you out," Elena said. "There's a way to another world from this one through the Lifestream, but Cloud will have to use his magic to get through it."

"What magic?" Cloud asked.

Reno shoved at Elena and she shoved back. Reno pulled out a device. "This will take you through without all the crazy infection you would get from the stuff. If you make it quick, then you can get through without dying of mako poisoning."

"But Cloud is immune," Elena said. "Or… he probably mostly is."

Tifa pushed Cloud back. "You haven't tested it?"

"We only have the one."

"Aerith will get us through," Denzel said. "She knows we have to go."

Quiet. Rude grabbed Denzel and pulled him off to the side. Tifa moved to stop them, but Cloud took her by the arm. Marlene hid behind him.

Rude used gestures to communicate with Denzel and Tifa flushed hot at the thought of them hiding their words from her. "You're not sending him alone," she said.

Rude and Denzel paused their communication and adjusted for Tifa's words. In what way, she wished she knew.

"You're all going together," Elena said. "Rude and Denzel are just clearing up some stuff they left unsaid last time. It's… kind of personal, though, so…"

Tseng joined them. "Never mind that. Our time runs short and we cannot trust the slipstream. Go with Aerith or technology but get going. We'll want a full report when you return."

"Return with what?" Cloud asked. "A quick fix?"

"Not quite. I'll give you the information once we get closer to our destination."

Tifa let Reno and Elena move ahead. She joined Rude and Denzel in the back and talked to him about that communication of theirs.

* * *

Irvine stumbled. Paine and Leonora both looked far more comfortable with this method of travel, but he doubted he'd ever feel the same.

At least, he hoped this whole situation wouldn't last that long. Or that he'd settle on some world or another and live a whole new life away from everything he ever cared about.

"What is this place?" Damn him, he tried so hard to keep a pleasant tone. It came out as barely more than a nervous squeak.

Paine took in the surroundings with all the concentration of an operative and Leonora said something about a developed planet with strange energy. She grew more coherent after they found her, but she still struggled to speak calmly.

They stood among old, barely standing wooden buildings set around an actual street, not even an empty one. A few people wandered outside their homes and set off on walks. In the distance, taller buildings sat at towering heights, indicating a thicker development. But despite the modern technology in the lights and poles, ravished debris littered the ground and monster remains laid scattered through the streets.

"I heard something," Paine said. "Sounded like someone I know."

Leonora tensed. "Like a friend?"

Paine's walk had a subtle prowl to it. She tensed like a cat and twitched at every movement about her. "No. Just someone with common ground."

"Does that make this a rescue mission?" Irvine asked.

Paine shot him an icy look. "Only if we kill them."

The wind grew cold, but the women didn't seem to notice. Irvine wished he brought thicker clothes. Nothing bothered Paine despite her tension and Leonora's shock clearly hid a well of experience. With all the lust for this thing's blood, why did he bother tagging along?

He was happy in Balamb when he didn't need to pick up his sniper. He was happy to be back with his friends from the orphanage. Happy to play in the band and help the younger students figure out their lives. … Not that he was a good example for that.

Paine relaxed as they approached the skyscrapers. Irvine only felt worse with the thickening crowds and growing noise, but he pretended he still had a scrap of dignity left to him.

"Kinneas!"

Damn it. Irvine turned to face Seifer, who looked him up and down. "Seifer. I'm dreaming."

"I'm flattered, wuss. But I'm not here to make out."

"I didn't say it was a good dream. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't glad to see you. In a way."

"Your stupidity is a reassuring constant. Idiot."

"Do you know this man?" Leonora asked.

Irvine forced himself to swallow. "Unfortunately."

Paine joined Irvine. He braced himself, ready for that old talk about no distractions when you're trying to kill someone, how that will get you caught and killed faster than anything else, how…

"You're another traveler," Paine said. "What are you doing here?"

Seifer pulled his lips thin. "Hunting. Looks like you're doing the same."

Fujin found Seifer and gave Irvine a flat look. "Where's Raijin?" Irvine asked.

"More importantly," Paine said, "how did you find out about this one?"

"Breadcrumbs," Fujin said.

Seifer caught Paine's eye with a scowl. "We've been tracking this thing long enough to know."

"How?" Paine asked.

"None of your business, punk."

"You found my friends!" A woman with a fat shotgun-esque weapon joined them. "Leonora, long time no see!"

"Lebreau!" Leonora clung to Irvine to stay standing. "How've you been?"

"I'm lost," Irvine said.

The woman gave him a grin despite a gaunt face. "You a newcomer to the resistance?"

"It's more of a guild," Leonora said.

"You with these guys?" Paine asked.

Lebreau grimaced. "I caught their trail when I left the Guild. Latched onto their portal and ended up here."

"Parasite," Fujin said.

"Better than a parasite," Seifer said.

Irvine felt a flutter of dread. "This can't be a coincidence."

"Evidence," Fujin said.

"What about the rest of you?" Lebreau asked. "Did you meet up out of nowhere?"

Leonora looked between Paine and Irvine. "Sort of."

"Who cares about that shit?" Seifer asked. "Are we working for me or not?"

"No," Irvine said.

Fujin raised an eyebrow at Irvine. "Useless."

Seifer snorted. "Fine. We'll pretend I'm not in charge."

"We're all here to take this cosmic tumor out," Paine said, "so let's talk plans."

"All I've got is finding and shooting it." Lebreau adjusted her firearm and Irvine wondered how they didn't attract more attention for their weapons.

"Sounds good to me," Seifer said.

"The kid," Lebreau said. "Hope. I almost trailed him here. If we find him, we find our target. And if we find our target, we kill it."

Leonora stilled at that and Irvine meant to ask her before the rest lapsed into arguments about where, when, and why.

"Screw the rest of you," Seifer said. "I'm gonna start looking. Fire if you need anything."

"I'll stay here." Irvine gestured to a bench by a fountain and got a nod of agreement from Leonora. "Anyone have anything they want to report, I'll be right there."

Seifer shook his head and said, "Chicken." Then he split from the rest and everyone left to do their own thing. Leaving Irvine and Leonora.

Leonora breathed hard and she kept her eyes on the ground. Irvine guided her to the bench and sat her down. He took a spot beside her and said, "You don't have to talk. But let's take a moment to breathe."

"We don't know if we'll find anyone here," she said after a moment. "We don't know if we should stay, or if we'll have to look somewhere else."

"Your friends are probably still here somewhere. If we find this Hope, we'll probably find them too."

What people remained milled about with purpose, likely trying to gather things before making a trip to the countryside. Screens played out political and social responses to the panic, as well as suggestions for hunkering down.

"I should look for him." Leonora moved to stand. "Will you come with me?"

Irvine thought of getting lost again. "Let's both stay here. You need to recover."

"I really should go."

"You're hurt."

"And my magic is making it better. I'll find you after, okay?"

Once she left, he imagined Selphie sitting with him. He wondered if she'd cuss him out for leaving or if she'd be too busy taking in the new city. He kept telling himself this was better than being stuck in a prison cell, but it rang hollow. Instead of being stuck there, he was stuck on a world not his own and swept up in someone else's crusade.

Selphie made the choice to leave home and join him in his exile. He knew she didn't take it well when they tried to stop her. Selphie was the spearhead of the band, too. The one that kept it alive and going and pushed the others to practice and learn. No chance of that surviving without her. It would be fine without him, but not her.

So, he stayed in the most crowded part of the city and waited for Bhunivelze to catch up.


	35. Act 2, Chapter 22

Quistis took Deuce and Trey toward the most likely place she knew to find friends.

The cold morning left a foreboding shiver down her spine and Quistis pulled her jacket in tighter. The two behind her conversed in quiet, choppy tones and most of it came off as nonsense to Quistis. They spoke of things like "Etro" and dead magic.

They rounded a corner and Quistis found the door to Galbadia's Medical. Inside, she found a large party of the odd-dressed and odder—

Cat. A walking cat spoke with the others like they were old friends.

Deuce and Trey left to join, with Trey taking a seat beside a man on a cot wearing his uniform. Quistis cleared her throat. "Zell."

The man perked up and cut off conversation with— Raijin?

"You have a lot to tell me," Quistis said when he approached.

Zell folded his arms. "I told you guys I wanted my space."

"And I'm telling you I want to talk."

He opened his mouth to protest before relenting and looking away. "Fine."

"Let's find somewhere quieter." Quistis gestured and Zell reluctantly followed her into the morning-touched hallways. He moved as if to pace the floors, but Quistis shoved him into a bench.

"Hey!" he said.

"You're hanging out with Raijin, now?"

"So what?"

"So, I see why you wanted your space if you were going to change sides."

"How is it you get to decide when I change sides?"

"You've suffered through a traumatic event. You know what our training dictates after something like that."

"Screw training!"

"Zell." Quistis took the seat beside him. "I don't want to lose you."

He squinted at her, skin sheening with sweat. How did he still walk? "Are you… are you mad?"

"I'm not mad. I'm worried. Why else would I be talking to you like this?"

"Because you're a meddling mom."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"You're getting distracted. I want to know—why Raijin?"

"Because he got hurt and left behind, too. I hated that hospital. I'm an operative, Quistis, I'm not supposed to waste away on a cot."

"It's not wasting away, it's called 'getting better.' And we left you alone because you told us to."

"Not Irvine. But now he's rotting in a cell around here! I'm gonna break him out!"

"Yeah, about that. Irvine left this planet a few days ago and I don't know that we'll see him again."

"Pffft. That's funny."

"I'm serious."

"You can't be because Irvine wouldn't just abandon us like that. He's responsible, unlike some of us."

"I wouldn't say that… but we encouraged him to go, for all our sakes."

"What?" Zell adjusted himself to look her straight-on. "No! Why would you do that?"

"Because I care about his safety, and I don't trust Galbadia to treat him fairly."

Zell visibly struggled to breathe. "No! That's not right!"

"He's better off exploring the cosmos with Selphie for now. Let's focus on taking care of our home while they're gone."

"Selphie, too?!"

"Yes."

"Quistis, you idiot! Why did you make them go?"

"I just told you."

"That's—! That's stupid!"

"Maybe a little." Quistis gave in to the weight on her back and leaned forward. "But I'm tired, Zell. I couldn't handle the thought of keeping Irvine safe while also worrying about you. While worrying about this paradox issue that's surrounding our planet. Worrying about Ellone and how that affects Squall."

"Ellone?"

"She's missing."

"Damn it! Of all times to be stuck in the hospital!"

"This is why I wanted to get you to talk to the rest of us. We're watching a train wreck in slow motion and we need everyone on deck."

"You're right—I gotta step up and help you guys with this. Raijin should help, too."

"What happened to Seifer and Fujin?"

"They also left. Kind of a common story, isn't it? Damn, I thought I was special. I thought I earned my pity party."

"There's no 'earning' a pity party, Zell. Sometimes we just sink before we rise. Except that you've obviously aggravated your wounds and I don't know how much we can work with that. I don't—I can't have you fighting like this."

"I'll be fine."

"No, you won't." Quistis put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "You need to rest and soak in white magic. Your body's torn and stressed beyond reason and you'll just make things worse to push it further. You need to heal, Zell. For the rest of us."

He looked sheepish and avoided her gaze. "Fine. But I don't want to miss the most exciting stuff."

"I'll be sure to call you when something amazing happens, then."

* * *

"_Eight_."

He stiffened at Cinque's voice. "How are you talking to me?"

"Queen found a way to skip the middle man and you don't seem like you're doing too good."

"I'm fine."

"You got hurt, didn't you?"

"I don't care about getting hurt." Eight turned away from the gathering of world travelers and everyone else that spoke near his cot. "What do you want?"

"I want you to feel better."

"I'll be fine."

"But you're not fine now."

"And you can't fix that, Cinque."

"I can try. You know back on Orience when we would do those stealth missions that I hated?"

"You didn't think you could ever get out without someone spotting you."

"And you remember what you told me?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, you said that if someone spots me that I should make it work to my advantage. And you know what I did?"

"No."

"I made it work! I learned from your example that if I hit their heads against the wall hard and fast enough, they wouldn't make a sound! I finished my first stealth mission after that!"

Eight grimaced. "And how many scouts did you go through?"

"I don't know. Twenty?"

"That's… great, Cinque. I'm glad my words helped you."

"That's my point! Words _do _help! Can't you make this work to your advantage? You know, like knocking scouts against the wall?"

"It's not the same."

"Tell me what happened?"

Eight rolled over to stare at the ceiling, hands shaking at the reminder. "I killed some things."

"Oh, no! Not people?"

"No. But I used a rifle."

"And that made too much noise?"

"No… well. Yes, I guess."

"If you need earplugs—"

"I don't need earplugs, Cinque. I need to feel it when my enemy dies. I need to earn the right to kill them and shooting them from a safe distance isn't fair."

A long sigh. "I don't understand, you know. But I support you anyway."

"I know you do." Eight hefted himself into a sitting position. "Maybe that'll be enough for now."

"Is it?!"

He couldn't help a small smile. "Sure. But don't go harassing me again, okay?"

"Sure!" The connection cut off and he sensed bemusement across the link, but it didn't feel like Cinque's.

"How are they?" Deuce asked. She drifted to his bed, though her eyes stayed on the party chattering about time and space travel.

"Cinque's worried about me."

"She's right to. You have a bad habit of working yourself into a stupor when stuff like this happens."

"I don't like weapons, Deuce."

"I know. And I don't like it when you go isolate yourself from the rest of us."

Eight stared at the ceiling, fingers trembling. "And yet you won't open up again after Jack set you off."

She stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"You're also spiraling and cutting people out."

"… You're right. I shouldn't do that."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Then what would you say?"

"I'd say that it's okay to need your space sometimes. But we can't take too much personal time when we're in the middle of a mission."

"A mission that never ends. I haven't had much time to breathe since we woke up in Valhalla. Maybe that's why we're losing our grips."

"Hey!" Gadot yelled. "You two gonna weigh in or not? Your friend ain't helping!"

Eight looked at Trey. "He's still not better?"

"No."

Eight tested his leg, but it still hurt. Moving would only aggravate it. "We should change that."

"Give him time. Trey will tell us when he's better."

"I'm not so sure."

Rinoa finally joined the rest, arms swinging. "Wow, there's many of you! Time to put my name-remembering skills to good use!"

"You forgot me already?" Yuj asked. "Man, I'm insulted!"

Gadot rolled his eyes. "You're very forgettable, kid. Just accept it and move on."

Eight looked at Deuce. "You haven't told them, have you?"

"They don't need to know."

"They do."

"But not the specifics."

"… No. But I don't recommend hiding it."

"I'll try to break it to Snow, but he's… not easy to tell harsh truths."

Eight propped up an arm on his good leg and watched Cait Sith catch Rinoa up on his studies of the Gardens' histories. Snow made fun of the thing for its odd appearance. "No, I guess he's not."

* * *

Deuce took a deep breath and focused on the sensation of it filling her lungs. Then let it out in a long, controlled exhale before pulling Snow aside and saying, "I think I know where Maqui is."

Snow started. "Where?!"

"Not here. I encountered a possessee that matches the description you gave and after fighting him, I let the authorities take him downstairs."

"That was Maqui?"

"I'm almost certain it was."

"So, we just gotta find the basement and get him out?"

"No, Snow, that's not how schools like this work. When I lived in Orience, we tortured people like him for information and discarded the bodies. If he's still alive, I doubt he's salvageable. Either they break him and he dies, or he fights back and causes too much damage to make it out of this school."

"So, we just gotta find him."

"Snow, I don't think there's anything left to find. I was going to have you or the others take his shards, not try to bring him back."

"You think we can't save him?"

"Can, yes, should, no. We don't have time to save everyone."

"Hell, we don't! I'm not leaving Maqui to die!"

"You might have to!"

"I won't!"

"Just because you could afford to play the hero in your world doesn't mean that applies here. Sometimes we need to make dirty choices, Snow!"

"What's the point of fighting this thing if we're gonna sink to its same level? What's the point of taking over if we're gonna resort to the same tactics that it does? You know, I tried going that edgy path a long time ago and I'm not becoming that man again."

"This isn't about you. This isn't about any of us! This is about the good of the many versus the one! Maqui will join the dead and you've seen them! They'll take care of him!"

"NO!" Snow breathed hard and red rimmed his eyes. With jaw clenched, he cast a shaky glance to those staring their way and whispered to Deuce, "I won't let it come to that."

Deuce gathered herself. "This time, that's possible. But it won't always be."

"Then I'll worry about it when it isn't possible. Listen, I'll talk to the others, okay? I don't want to do another argument like this."

"… Agreed. If we're going to rescue him, we should do it united."

Snow slowly nodded before wiping at his eyes and putting a hand on her shoulders. "Sorry for yelling, okay?"

"Something we should know?" Gadot called. "You're leaving us in suspense here!"

"I'll tell you later!" His voice came out hoarse and Snow put a hand to his mouth. Deuce didn't miss the tremor in his lip and the shudder in his shoulder. "Just… give me a minute."

"Take all the time that you need," Deuce said.

After Snow stilled, he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. Then sauntered to join his friends. Deuce watched them converse for a short moment before the door burst open.

The towering figure of a man dove in and slammed Yuj into the wall before taking Cait Sith by the throat and squeezing.

Snow and Gadot leapt on him and Trey summoned his bow. Raijin ripped a pole free of a bed and twirled in preparation.

Deuce produced her flute and put her lips to its smooth metal that smelled like rain and a thousand years of war.


	36. Act 2, Chapter 23

All he had to do was break the connection.

Vivi broke through unguarded layers to enter the mind of yet another person who didn't deserve this. She couldn't feel it without prior experience and it wasn't like he would take over without permission.

"Hi," he said to her. "My name is Vivi. That man with the red hair, his name is Amarant. He's my friend and I'm here to try to break him out. But I'm dead, so I need someone's help. Can I borrow your body for a bit?"

Rinoa couldn't take her eyes off the man that struggled with the room of collected powers. "Quistis, didn't you say there was a voice talking to you?"

Quistis stiffened. "Auron. I regretted listening to him."

Vivi felt a sinking dread before Vanille waved her staff. "That was before we came to terms with the council! They should be on our side, now!"

"If you're sure."

"Thanks, Rinoa! Amarant, it's me! Vivi!"

Vanille startled and Gadot covered her position. Amarant cast Vivi a dulled look after slapping Zell away. "I thought the dead figured nothing is worth getting involved in."

"This is the universe at stake!"

Amarant kept fighting, motions dreadful and heavy.

"I know it's hard to understand, but it doesn't matter because we're still friends." Vivi put his—er, Rinoa's foot down. "You helped us save our world and you made that decision on your own. We need that help again!"

Cait Sith caught Amarant by the face and blocked his eyes. Gadot landed a bullet in his foot and Snow tackled him to the ground.

Once they pinned him down, Amarant pulled lazily at his restraints. "I'm not a hero."

"You know better than that, you still saved the world! You can come back to us and we'll fight together again."

"We went our own ways after that and we weren't supposed to see each other again."

Vivi grit his teeth and resorted to Amarant's line of thinking. "This isn't what you want. You're a mercenary, you do things your own way! What about our world? Our home?"

Amarant twitched. Vivi bit back tears. But he didn't want to cry while borrowing Rinoa's eyes because he heard they hurt afterward.

"Alexandria and Lindblum. Burmecia. You know, Zidane is probably wondering why you haven't shown up for another rematch in so long—"

"This…" Amarant gave up struggling. His shards went to Snow. "Suicide. Distraction."

Vivi felt a thrill of hope. "Yes, remember who you are! Come back to us!"

Amarant lapsed into convulsing seizures. Vanille took to his side with white magic.

"You shouldn't be here." Amarant's voice weakened, breathing growing unsteady. The shaking got worse. "He… isn't here."

"Calm down, deep breaths." Vanille knelt beside him, voice soothing, still trying to cast white. His body refused it.

"He?" Snow asked. "Maqui? Or Bhunivelze?"

Amarant twitched. "The Lord… of all Light."

"You know where he is?" Eight asked.

Vanille's motions turned desperate, trying to force the magic into his veins.

Fang knelt beside Amarant, anger in her eyes, and repeated Eight's question. "Where is he?"

Amarant's eyes grew frenzied. He choked out, "Gaia VII."

Vivi felt frozen to the spot. Rinoa's body wouldn't move and he couldn't think enough to do it himself.

* * *

"I couldn't see what happened."

Bhunivelze spoke to the small presence that existed in His mind. The little one that He broke centuries before.

Once, He felt rage for the rebellion of beasts. Now, He recognized how little they were. He was unknown to them, due to Etro's interference.

Hope did not reply. Bhunivelze caught the shadow of confusion and uncertainty, two feelings that tainted his own self as disgusting contamination.

"Understood I that human bodies are fragile things, yet I could not recognize that so great was this fragility that my mere presence would unravel them."

Still no response. How… irritating in light of this momentous revelation. Perhaps in His efforts to understand the properties of the soul and bring this wayward piece of one to heel, He caused more damage.

Bhunivelze felt something new, one spurred on by Hope's silence. It was not anger… it was an emptiness, brought about by lack. A curious sensation, maddening though it felt.

"Death is not meant for Gods, yet if I remain within my prepared vessel, it could be my end. Speak. I command you to end this noncompliance."

"… This is an unacceptable outcome."

"Indeed."

Hope's presence… shivered. "You're leaving?"

"This body will not survive the transition."

Hope did not respond. In the end, he was just a vessel.

* * *

Vivi dropped control of the body and Rinoa broke through.

Amarant's body gave out and the spirit separated.

Vanille fought to bring him back. Quistis shook her head at the sight and turned away, muttering about all the paperwork.

Deuce and Eight communicated with Valhalla over their mental link, sharing what they learned. Trey said nothing.

Fang still knelt beside Vanille and left a hand on her shoulder. Shook her head and whispered that it was time to give up.

Rinoa looked at Quistis and Zell, confused. They spoke, but the words dulled to Vivi. They sounded tense and unsure.

Amarant laid still. He didn't twitch or blink.

This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to kill Amarant, he was supposed to save him and guide him back to his world. What went wrong? And… where did his soul go?

_Save the body!_ Vivi cried from Rinoa's mind. She startled and backed away from the others. She whispered apologetic words to Vivi and told him it wasn't his fault.

"I mean it!" He forced himself to the front like he wasn't supposed to. Vanille, Zell, Eight, and Deuce all looked at him.

"Save the body," Vivi repeated. "Vanille, ward off the natural processes that want to break the body down into nutrients. Put the body in a fridge or something, anything—wait. No, Rinoa, freeze it in a pocket of time and keep it there."

Rinoa wavered in the back of his mind. The forcing of his presence before hers shocked the system and he realized her body didn't move like it should

Vivi apologized and left instructions in the back of her mind. She knew time well enough to preserve this one.

"Fang," he said through Rinoa. "Please send whatever help you can from Yeul and Dajh. I'm going to go find his spirit."

Fang nodded and Vivi disconnected from Rinoa. Amarant's soul had to linger around here somewhere, it _had _to.

He traveled the world through the invisible paths the dead moved along in their journeys.

* * *

Irvine expected a loud entrance when he finally met the guy that everyone complained about ruining their lives. He expected blasts of magic and screams of fear. He expected terror and confusion.

Instead, a boy wearing checkers approached him, flanked by Ellone, a fair-colored gunman, and a young mage. Ellone threw an adult mage at his feet, whose trailing braid told him this was Leonora's "Palom." Blood, cuts, bruises, and dirt covered what he could see despite the layers of cloth and Irvine forced himself to look away.

"I don't know this man," Irvine said.

"You don't have to." The checkered boy approached Irvine with a quiet confidence that didn't sit right with the smallness of his body. "I've learned to speak your brutal language, human, and that language is built on pain and suffering. This is a message. A veritable poem by your standards, isn't it?"

"Not mine."

The boy gave him a twitch of the mouth, and leaned in. "I'll continue to prove you wrong in every aspect if you challenge me. But I grow weary of teaching the same lessons over and over again."

"Good." Irvine leaned in to match his distance. They were close enough for Irvine to make out the unsettling black and blue of this kid's eyes. He smelled like hospital linens and something expired. "I'll spare you the lesson-teaching."

The thing narrowed its eyes. Irvine leaned back and pulled his shotgun free. He fired at the sky.

Bhunivelze flinched at the sound and stepped back. "You think that'll scare me?"

Irvine shoved the shotgun away again. He didn't know what to say to stall Bhunivelze, so Irvine kept quiet and hopefully as confident-looking as Seifer would.

* * *

Fujin pressed herself to the street and listened to the Lifestream murmur beneath her. The gravel bit into her cheek and the rumble of distant feet made it hard to focus. But she heard the telling hum of curious souls. Though they couldn't speak to the sentient minds here, there laid a well of history and power just beneath them. That and a connection to the beyond she couldn't find anywhere else.

"There's the signal," Seifer said.

Fujin closed her eyes. "Almost."

"We can't sit here forever."

Distant whispers sounded back as a promise.

"Received." Fujin pushed and found herself dizzy. She stood and the ground wavered. "Go."

Seifer went ahead. Fujin's stomach churned and she turned to vomit into the gutter. Her body rejected the dead presence ready to take her, but Fujin wouldn't let her or Seifer fall to this plague.

She forced herself forward despite the unsteadiness of her feet. Her bad eye throbbed, so she tore away the eyepatch. People stared as she struggled to follow Seifer. She could swear this place turned greener since they got here.

It wasn't far between here and Irvine's rendezvous point. And the Lifestream whispered of allies arriving.

* * *

Lebreau got there first.

Irvine waited on the bench while Bhunivelze's little toy of a child watched him. She counted herself lucky that he was stupid enough to wait and see what Irvine's shot did.

Lebreau stopped out of their sight and took aim. If she got the boy's head free, she might kill that thing. The thought felt too good to be true.

Something struck her hand and Lebreau fired off-center. She found a bloodied ice spike in the wall behind her and a new cut on her firing hand.

Arc looked her way as what remained of the square-goers ran for cover. Lebreau cursed him and readied her other hand.

Seifer barreled into view and punched out the lady opposite Arc. Leonora joined him with blasts of ice and fire that forced Arc away from the puppet. Palom stirred at Irvine's foot. The blond guy with the pistol barely moved. Like the puppet.

Lebreau fired again. He stopped it with a gesture. She fired again. And again. She kept at it until she finally hit him, and he dropped.

With a sickening thrill, Lebreau wrenched her weapon away. She couldn't hit anyone else.

Paine charged in, deathly silent before she engaged Arc. Ace joined her in a burst of black and red smoke.

* * *

It felt like tingling in his fingers. He hated that, but it didn't matter because he wouldn't live much longer.

He wanted that to comfort him. The idea of fading to nothingness should be better than this. Anything should be better than this.

He didn't want to feel the pain of the dying body he was stuck in. Didn't want to see the state of the world, didn't want to risk seeing anyone.

Cold weight against him. Or, no, he pressed against it. Lying on stone?

* * *

Prompto touched Hope's shoulder, but he remembered Hope wouldn't know his intent. Bhunivelze wouldn't either because Prompto thought with his heart and not his mind. He moved with emotion and acted on impulse instead of logic.

And now Bhunivelze was ready to give up on humans with their illogical antics. The humans that remained ever elusive in their motivations and strangers still in their ambitions. Bhunivelze could never understand why Prompto did what he did.

Bhunivelze, who just left Hope and dropped into the planet itself in a flash of white light.

* * *

Instincts kicked in and Lebreau closed her eyes. This had to be a trap to catch them and kill them while they couldn't even see—

It faded. She forced her eyes open to see light emitting from Bhuni's vessel. He looked up and froze, panic in his eyes. How did he _stand _after that?

Another burst of light and Bhunivelze vanished with Arc, Palom, and the dark-haired girl.

Seifer screamed profanity and rushed the last guy with Ace, only for an earthquake to rip the ground asunder and send everyone sprawling.

When Lebreau found her feet again, she couldn't find her gun. Where—

Fujin approached them, glowing green and holding out a hand like she controlled the broken ground. Fujin glowered at Bhunivelze's remaining pawn and they shared something in their looks.

Then Fujin threw him into the exposed planet's magic.

* * *

Paine jumped back as the cracks expanded, wider and wider until eventually they slowed. Then she screamed and rammed her blade straight into a dirt patch between the crappy, displaced stones that used to make up the road.

She should have moved faster. She shouldn't have doubted.

That damned girl in the lacy dress kneeled on the ground, crying and useless. Seifer cursed and Fujin joined him. Lebreau just looked stunned.

Something in the air changed_. _Darkened? No, lost color. Like vibrancy just faded, leaving only pure white light.

They missed something.

"Different," Fujin said.

A sickening presence grew about them. Light pain pricked at her heart. Little more than an irritation, but the last nail in a coffin.

"Who're you?" Seifer demanded of Ace, who introduced himself. The others backed him up.

Paine took the arm of the sobbing girl. "We can't stay here."

Leonora looked up at her with swollen eyes.

Paine pulled her to her feet. "You coming or not?"

"And where are you going?" Lebreau asked.

Something about the situation clicked into place, like the possibility of it occurred before. "To find a way to cut souls straight out of the planet." Paine made for the biggest building she saw.

"You'd better start making sense pretty quick." Seifer caught up to her and matched her stride. He could be pretty dimwitted, but he was willing to get down and dirty and they needed that.

"That vessel was empty. Bhunivelze's moved on to the planet."

Leonora's broken voice made her difficult to understand. "We almost just… killed a child?"

"Not for the first time," Ace said, voice low.

They kept talking it out, trying to understand everything that had just happened. Ideas floated about and concepts flipped around. They didn't manage to form a coherent picture before Paine tuned out.

There wouldn't be any leaving this world, but it didn't matter. With Bhunivelze inside the planet, she would keep as close as possible.

Another rumble and the earth broke. Paine shoved Leonora out of the way of a falling pole. Something caught her in the back and knocked her against the street.

* * *

Zack watched, stunned, as Bhunivelze vanished from the surface of his home world and just… disappeared.

Mateus appeared in a short burst of light before Ultimecia joined him and he said, "Looks like the God of Light just sped up his schedule."

Zack asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Bhunivelze's moved beyond mere puppets made of flesh and bones and set his eyes on a larger goal."

Aerith moved to stand beside Zack. "You mean the worlds and their eternities."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Ultimecia said. "How will the Council react to knowing you've been possessed, my dear?"

"What are they saying?" Zack asked of Aerith.

She bowed her head. "It's only a matter of time before Bhunivelze takes over the Lifestream for good. It will take a while, given Eternities aren't exactly easy to learn, but he will manage it if we leave him alone. And in the meantime…"

"Can't exactly trust a spirit that's been eaten by our foe." Mateus stood for the first time that Zack saw him and gestured. "How would you prefer that we discard you, my dear?"

"Not yet." Aerith turned to Zack and took his hands in hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too, but is this really the time to—?"

Something burned inside him, and Zack stumbled back. Aerith still stood and shed a single tear before a green light enveloped her and she vanished. Mateus shook his head.

"A pity," said Ultimecia. "I think she was the only one here that I liked."

Mateus said, "You weren't the only one. That's our problem, after all—this beast knows value when he sees it and I can't imagine how long the Lifestream's fought off his attention."

A stunned silence accompanied them and Lunafreya shortly appeared with grim solemnity to her face.

"Our battle grows the more challenging," she said. "We must prepare against the coming tide if we are to face this together."

Mateus looked out over the cosmos. "For once, I agree."

Zack only remembered Aerith's final words.


	37. Act 3, Chapter 1

Larsa listened to the senate's disagreement, words flung about like flies in an ill-kept garden. He knew Vayne as self-serving in dissolving the senate and that it was better to keep them for the sake of organization and inclusivity, but at times, Larsa understood the depths to which his brother sunk.

His scepter rested against his chair and he sat straight and poised, though the image of attention was more of a façade than he cared to admit. Most matters they discussed didn't require his authority—they only cared for his seal of approval to win against their competitors.

Larsa toyed with excuses to escape, but they all sounded flimsy even to him and—

The air rippled, though the senate didn't notice until whirling darkness overtook the ceiling and a gap in space ripped open and dropped four people beside him.

Larsa raised an eyebrow as one elder exclaimed offense at the interruption and another breathless wonder.

The only one he recognized was Hope, who barely moved. All four showed the confusion and disorientation that came with release from Bhunivelze's power. The discoloration to their appearance and the display of power all but confirmed it.

A thrill of relief fluttered in his chest. "Call for medics, please," he said, and a few rushed from the room. Larsa joined the party on the ground and cast white magic. They soaked it in.

Hope hauled himself to his knees and drew in mist. Larsa felt the force of it against his shoulders and lost his breath to the power that Hope called to himself. White magic flooded the room and revived the other three enough to consciousness before Hope collapsed again.

Larsa paused. That magic was beyond anything he knew possible in the strongest curaga, especially given the damage left behind by Bhunivelze's influence. It should have taken a fleet to bring just one of these people back.

Larsa assisted the braided man and brought him into a sitting position. "What happened?" Larsa asked. "Do you know what—?"

The man growled and shoved Larsa aside before going for Hope. Larsa scrambled back to his feet, but it didn't matter since the man promptly collapsed and let out a groan of pain.

The youngest beside Hope—a boy with the palest features and dirtied, green robes—whimpered and curled in on himself. Larsa got to work on him next and kept at it until the team of white mages and doctors finally arrived.

The last one, a lady with lush hair and fine clothing, was the first to speak. "We didn't stand a chance."

Larsa paused at her light and husky voice. "What do you mean?"

She didn't look his way and the medics whispered about the strange nature of these wounds. Larsa tried to explain to them before why he was hurt without the appearance of it, but they struggled to understand it then and it was no better now.

The lady said, "Bhunivelze used His vessels. And then discarded them to take over planets. We were only ever a means to an end and couldn't have kept him away from the Eternities."

"Planets." Larsa caught nothing of the sort in his short time with him. "What could he do with planets?"

"More than he could with people. … Oh, what have I done?"

Larsa allowed the medics to wheel away the four in a small caravan of stretchers before he was left alone in the room. The rest of the senate made quick exits when the medical team arrived because they knew better than to waste time worrying about nobodies.

"This comes as no surprise," came Basch's voice from the doorway.

Larsa took his scepter and joined him. "What does?"

"That the vessel of light would choose your company." Basch gestured and one of their scholars, a monk from the mountain ranges, joined them and shut the door.

Larsa said, "We were friends."

"My apologies. Perhaps it is not so obvious because the rule I break is for this very reason. Lord Larsa, I've come from beyond to speak with you on the events of late."

"Beg your—?"

"I am Gabranth. I borrow my brother's body."

"Yes," said the monk with an overlapping man's voice. "And I'm Rasler, slain of Nabudis. The Council of the Dead has formed an alliance with the Cie and Red Gods and now we've dispatched to work with each world affected by Bhunivelze's wretched plan."

Larsa looked up at Basch. "Is it really you?"

"It is." Basch bowed his head. "But we've little time for reunion as—"

"I'm emperor. It is my decision how much time we have."

Basch twitched the slightest smile, but it carried too much hesitance. "Your position suits you, Milord, but I'm afraid the dead and divine wait on no hume. Not even the emperor."

"It seems that's the case in most matters. Does my title mean nothing?"

"Let us put this at rest for now," said Rasler before turning to Larsa. "You've taken in Bhunivelze's discarded vessels as he has instead turned his attention to the worlds themselves. While we've recovered most of those taken, we fear the loss of our world saviors."

"Shards," Gabranth said, "that we could have turned to the Cie gods that battle him. They are all the weaker for it."

"And why come to me?" Larsa asked. "If this waits for no man, what power have we to turn the tides of heavens?"

"Beg your pardon." Another arrived, this one of the senate. "Rather a tricky fellow this was to let me in. Such nauseas minds you employ in your service, young emperor."

"I'm afraid you'll find little different in the others," said Gabranth. "Milord—Your Excellency—this is Tellah, formerly of Gaia IV. A wise mind and asset to our plight."

"Pleasure." Larsa gestured. "But I repeat my question."

"You've taken some of the most valuable vessels," Rasler said. "Ellone holds the power of sorceresses, Palom is one of the strongest mages on his world, as is Arc, and Hope is partially ascended already with his powers of light. We ask that you bring them back to health and return them to their worlds."

"You assumed I wouldn't?"

"We assumed," said Gabranth, "that you would allow them the same freedom that you allow most of your associates. But these ones cannot be allowed to wander."

"Why not?"

"For the same reasons Rasler mentioned," said Tellah. "Valhalla's Rain, can't we speed this up a bit?"

"I'll not be hurried." Larsa moved to stand by the door and the three watched him. "You ask for my help and assume it to be provided. Yet I feel like a pawn to be moved as a piece in a game rather than the most powerful man in all of Ivalice."

Tellah hissed, "If this is about your _pride_, son, then—"

Basch cut him off, "He speaks of his pride, of course, but he also makes a point of our haste. With Larsa's cooperation, we have more at our fingertips than a watchdog over children."

"We're not here to interfere," Rasler said. "We cannot govern the actions of the Emperor lest we meddle in the course of this world."

"I know _I'm _not going to break any rules." Tellah folded his arms, though it was hard to take seriously as he used the body of the least attentive member of the senate. "It's only one thing we're asking of this child."

"I'm no more a child than you are a wise man!"

Gabranth struck out a hand and Larsa flinched. "He _is _a wise man, Excellency, if not a well-mannered one. However, the threat of losing hold on our home galaxy would set the calmest elder on edge. We would do well to remain above such behavior."

"Perhaps," Rasler said, "we should step away for now? I imagine the emperor could do with a rest after this?"

"I have no need of rest. Perhaps instead you would appreciate a break from using these bodies?"

"Leave us," said Gabranth.

The other two looked at each other before doing as told. Larsa let them out and shut the door again before facing Gabranth. "You can speak through another," Larsa said.

"… I can."

"And you haven't done so until now. Why?"

"Because we prefer to keep our focus on worlds which we can help without bias. If I would to influence you in the actions you take to help your world, my prejudice would prevent fair use of my otherworld knowledge."

"Yet you could speak without discussing Ivalice. I might have seen you again after you died."

"That is not the way it works, Lord Larsa."

"And why not?"

"There is much you've yet to understand."

"You say it again! You consider me incapable of understanding the world because I am not as old as you! You assume me ignorant and childish!"

"I would say the same of your father before he died."

"Would you?" Larsa's eyes and nose stung. "Would you really?"

"I would not lie to you, Excellency."

"Which is it, then? Excellency or Lord?"

"My habits betray me. It is for this reason that I cannot visit from beyond."

"Then why did you come?"

Gabranth—Basch, really, but the resemblance was too close—looked away. "We make exceptions in dire circumstances."

"You only visited under dire circumstances?"

"If you wish to see it that way."

"How else would I see it?"

"I could have sent another with my guidance on how to interface with our world and you wouldn't see me now."

"Wouldn't speak to you. What does Basch think of our exchange? Did you receive his consent?"

"I did."

Larsa would ask Basch on the interaction later.

"You doubt me," Gabranth said.

"I doubt all of you."

"What course of action would you recommend, milord?"

"I would speak with your entire council on the matter. I can contribute more than guidance to children."

"Lord—"

"I can gather sufficient vessels for you to borrow and—"

Gabranth put a hand on his shoulder and Larsa stiffened. "Excellency. I hear your brother speaking through you. I cannot disrespect his cunning influence, but I worry for your virtue being lost to his pride and ambition. I do not wish you to take your power for granted or to lose yourself to despair."

"What are you—?"

Gabranth tightened his grip, but it didn't hurt. Larsa felt… grounded with the weight of that gauntlet on his shoulder. "Lord Larsa, I apologize for my absence. Would that I could reverse my death and remain with you for your reign, but I collected new responsibilities on my passing. I belong no more with the living and it does not do to dwell in the past."

"But—"

"You are not forever be separated from us. When the time comes, you will join me in the vaulted halls of our fathers and work for the benefit of all creation. But for this time, you are needed in Archadia. You are needed by your people. And it is _you _that is needed instead of your father or brethren."

A lump rose to Larsa's throat and he struggled to swallow. Words failed him.

Gabranth also said nothing before releasing him and stepping away. Panic fluttered in Larsa's chest at the thought of losing him and he reached out to grip his cape.

Gabranth took his hand and said, "He's left."

Larsa bit against tears and pulled back. He knew better. He knew better than to expect Gabranth to stay.

… But it hurt anyway.

* * *

He woke to the overlapping voices of crystals, whose thrumming presence gave him life. Once more, they gave him no name and he wondered as to how his past could be so convoluted that they couldn't place one commonality to base his reference on. They had no one way to refer to him and he knew no one thread of his past that dominated the rest.

The crystals spoke in the voice of One chosen long before their kind arrived in this galaxy, the voice of One who held similar power to Cosmos. A Princess, gazing over eternity and speaking like One centuries older than She was.

"Warrior of Light." A woman's voice beckoned him, one different from Sarah's. "You're not much younger than the one chosen for our planet it seems."

He thought it odd she'd contact him from another realm—perhaps his formation interfered in another's?

"We hear your confusion and we apologize for our intrusion. But we've tasted the plague drifting toward our world's shores and Hydaelyn insists on neutrality. We'll avoid any meddling of yours and in turn bestow a gift of sorts."

That place laid so far in the distance, it never occurred to him they might disturb it. Even when other adventurers searched, that world stayed stubbornly distant.

"… Onion Knight."

Vision awoken, he blinked barely formed eyes to see the orange-lit cave of the earth crystal. Near Saronia, they reminded him, the new capital of the world. When did he last see a thriving city, much less one dignified enough to bear the title of World Center?

"You call him… 'Onion Knight?'" the girl repeated.

Two men and a woman stood near, postures stiff and expressions wary. He unnerved them.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said once speech reformed in his mind as a familiar concept. His tongue felt foreign in his mouth until something pitched and vibrated enough to cause a ringing in his ears. The distant murmuring of the cave came into focus. The voices of the crystals muted, and he heard again the call of Gaia, awash with distant birdsong and rustling grass.

"I know his voice," Ingus said. "Have we met before?"

"No way!" Luneth said.

He—Onion, he called himself—rolled his eyes to find focus. The texture of the rock below him sharpened and the blurry shapes of his new friends turned clear. "Not in person. But you might have heard my voice as borrowed by the Crystals."

"Why?" Refia asked. The blacksmith girl, taken from Kazus, and signaled the Light of Affection. Under her guarded demeanor, he knew a warmth second to none.

"Because not all crystal warriors are lost to the Great Beyond. The Crystals hold onto the imprint left by their Light and use it to interface with their current Set. It's… probably an odd concept to humans."

"If they zombify us when we die, then yes, I find that distasteful."

"They don't hold onto your bodies. It's more of a blueprint, or the reverse-engineered copy they make _of_ your body. I'm not a person so much as a collage of personalities and common traits found in those chosen by—"

Luneth clapped. "Oh, that's totally zombification! Man, I hope you take me for one of these immortality deals!"

"Let's move on," Ingus said. Onion steadied at his Determination. "We cannot afford to dally."

"Right you are." Onion started walking, though his legs took a moment to find their rhythm. "The sooner we get started, the sooner this ends."

"I don't think that's how it works," Refia said.

"It can be." Onion found his stride and worked out a kink in his neck. "The Crystals don't bring me out often so I apologize if my mannerisms upset you at first. I'll act like a regular person again by the end of the day."

"Are you… immortal?" Refia asked.

"Not quite. I'm not human, but this body is fallible. I can get sick, wounded, or killed just like you. And that makes extra work for the Crystals. They don't get a lot of chances to make soldiers like myself. They need willing souls, you know, and I gave mine up to serve and if I die, then they'll need to find someone to replace me. They only have so many in reserve."

"But you just said they don't zombify—"

"Not in the way you define it, they don't."

"What did I tell you, Refia?"

She ignored Luneth, unaware of his Courage's value. "How long have you worked for them like this?"

"Only a few thousand years. From the last set of light warriors, you know. There's another like me, but he was taken from a different dark cycle."

"There's two of you?"

"So far."

Refia frowned. "I don't like that."

"You don't have to. I felt a unique responsibility, and among the rare miracles that are the Warriors of Light, people like me are even rarer. Special, I guess."

"Hrmph."

"Onion Knight," Ingus said. "Can Arc be re-chosen as a Warrior?"

"That's not quite how it works. Once you're chosen, you're in. Arc is dedicated as a protector of the world and our gods, and thus he will continue to serve until he dies. As he hasn't died, we need but bring him back to this world and he'll reconnect."

"That's it?" Refia asked.

"… Hopefully. This is kind of a first so the Crystals aren't much practiced in reconnecting. There could be side effects."

"What kind of side effects?" Ingus asked.

"Sleeplessness, dizziness, lightheadedness, paranoia, increased bloodlust, death… you know. Minor stuff."

"I wouldn't call those minor," Refia said.

"They are next to what's already happened to him, I imagine."

"How do you know?"

"We just… have a pretty good idea."

"It can't be all that bad," Luneth said. "You're sure he survived, right?"

Refia put a hand on Luneth's shoulder and Onion corrected himself—these four were closer than he thought. Any lack of appreciation Refia might show, she made up for with genuine concern for her companions.

"He's alive," Onion said. "The question is just how much."

Ingus said, "Then let us make haste, lest we lose him."

"Couldn't say it better myself," Luneth said.

"I'm okay with taking it slow," Refia said. "You know, just in getting back to Saronia. Unless Alus has left? Nope, he's still there."

Onion followed his new friends and let the walk revive him. Gaia III was a beautiful sight to see in its modern glory.


	38. Act 3, Chapter 2

Rain pelted Rufus and his child companion. Clouds covered the sky and cast the land in a greyish hue. It was too long since anyone chased them, yet Rufus' wounds wouldn't stop bleeding. He felt weak and his power pulsed in and out of reach. Trees surrounded and blocked them from view, but it provided little comfort.

Something rumbled in the ground and air. He lost his footing and crashed to the wet ground.

His blood turned to fire and veins surged with the rush of loss. Agony flared inside him like his whole body was stripped raw. And the other presence fled like mist upon meeting the morning sun. Corrupted power evaporated and all strength left him with the unnerving sense of Other.

Krile hit the ground beside him and Rufus choked out a groan before he struggled to his knees and shook her by the shoulders. "We need to keep going. Don't sleep."

"I…" She gasped out shallow breaths. "Can't."

His throat seized up and the weakness of his body reminded him of his fatigue. "No. No, we need to go now."

Her back arched and she coughed. "It's so cold."

"We can light a fire."

Her eyes turned red, but the rain kept him from knowing if she cried. "A fire sounds… nice."

Rufus wiped his forehead and his hand came away red. He wrapped his arms under her back and strained to lift her tiny and frail body. "I'll make it. You just rest."

"… Okay."

He stumbled under the girl's weight, but he forced one foot after the other. He felt an urge to reach for an entrance to the twixt and jump to the safety of his Gaia, but no such energy remained. His muscles ached from overexertion and he forgot the strength that came from possession. That meant they could finally return home, free of the twisted influence of Bhunivelze.

He readjusted his grip on Krile, whose cold body chilled him through his wet and ruined jacket. Her eyes barely fluttered. Birds flew near and away again as if hearing a call and forgetting it immediately.

"Stay with me." His voice strained. "We'll find the mages and the space farers and they'll take you home."

Her mouth barely moved and her breaths grew weaker.

"Please. Stay alive, Krile. You don't need a god in you to keep going."

They trudged forward and glimpsed the end of the forest, signaled by thinning trees and the skyline of a large kingdom surrounded by stone walls.

His foot caught and Rufus hit mud. It stained Krile grey-brown.

Her eyes closed. Her chest stilled.

Rufus let out a cry and scrambled to her side. "No! No! Don't—!" Words caught in his throat and he doubled over in pain. The cold pervaded every part of him, and he panicked.

He grabbed her arm that fit in his fist like a pack of lighters and pulled her closer.

Her lids remained frozen half-way closed, and her dark eyes stared sightlessly past him. Rufus wiped his bloodied hands on his coat and discolored them with mud. When he touched her head to feel her temperature, it smeared her face with blood and dirt.

"Please," he choked.

Silence. Her mouth, a splotchy mess of red and blue, hung ajar and showed bloodied teeth and frozen lips.

Rufus looked about him, frantic for the sight of vines or rope or anything he could use to take her further. They could still heal her. Krile would make it out of this. She had to.

But it was so hard to see in the dim grey and the trees made it almost dark here.

He took her by the waist and dragged her further. He could barely walk, could barely breath, but they had to find a mage or white materia.

Wood cut into his knees and he felt it. He wished for the power of light one more time, just so they could make it out of this. He would trade his life for hers. One more person would make it out.

He wished he could breathe. He wished the rain and tears didn't make it so hard to see. He wished it didn't hurt to blink and that he had the strength to stand. He wished he could carry Krile another foot forward.

It remained dark even after they left the forest. Rain slammed them with heavy drops that turned the ground to a shallow river and soaked into his shoes.

The stone wall stood so far off.

"We're almost there," he lied. Krile slipped out of his grip and he grabbed desperately to keep her close. His nails scraped her skin and too little blood seeped at the cuts. "Just… don't—"

He looked up to the wall too far ahead.

He heaved a breath and forced her body back into his arms. Hauled them both to his feet and he took a single step forward before he buckled under her weight. He remembered hunger and his legs felt like noodles beneath him.

"It's so far," he gasped, air barely fitting into his lungs. "Damn it, how can I—?

His vision flickered and the sky turned darker. He couldn't move for the weakness in his limbs.

Distant shouts sounded in his ears and he crawled toward Krile. He could shield her with his body if they came under attack. He could save her.

"Get up." He wanted to carry her, but that didn't work. She had to walk. "Please."

"Ah, shit," said some man.

He choked back a wretched sob. She was just another victim. They didn't lose him sleep before. He was too damned for that.

Whispers behind him before footsteps approached.

"I'll need a white mage," said the man. "A'ight, yo, let's get this done."

Vision flickered again and Rufus registered something under his back. The rain stopped and he felt warmer. Cracking an eye open, he caught an outline of red before losing consciousness.


	39. Act 3, Chapter 3

Leonora gasped out a breath. Then a second. Then a third.

Wind blew scrap and debris across the abandoned street and sent a chill down her spine. People stood about her, all scuffed and bruised and bleeding and stunned. Shock in their eyes and grime on the skin that showed the effort wrought by travelers across time.

But why were they here? Why now?

Lebreau broke the silence first, "Where'd they go?" There was no bite to her words like Leonora expected. Just disbelief.

"Hell, if I know," said Seifer. "Was gonna ask you all the same question."

Irvine nudged him with the butt his rifle. "We ride the same cart. I don't think any of us expected… whatever it was that happened."

"Screw you, Kinneas."

"Lost," whispered Fujin. "Wrong."

"I can…" Leonora struggled to her feet and found a painful throb in her leg from a deep cut. "I can… portal."

"Oh, yeah!" Lebreau ran to her side. "Do you have the energy? We can still chase this guy and corner him!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Paine. "He dropped his puppets and entered the freaking _planet_."

Leonora hesitated and used white magic to calm her leg. "He… the planet? He took the planet?"

"That's what it looked like to me. Question is, what does he have to gain from taking over a harmless world?"

Everyone exchanged looks.

Leonora cleared her throat. "I don't think I have enough power to get us off of here, but—"

The ground cracked below her, and Leonora yelped and scrambled away. Road gave way to a black sludge that trickled between the breaks and oozed onto the road like crushed candy. Only black. And very oily.

"What the hell?" Seifer danced away from the stuff. "Anyone know what this is?"

"I wouldn't let it touch you," Paine said.

Fujin pulled a shoe out. "Too late."

"Got our first test subject, then." Lebreau scooched away from her. "Don't touch me, you hear?"

"That's gonna be difficult if we stick around." Irvine gestured. "Let's find somewhere safe to rest and gather our bearings."

"No way in your life." Seifer took a long stride toward a section of untouched road. "I'm still gonna hunt this bastard down and teach him to disrespect his elders."

"I don't think that's feasible, given—"

"Shut _up_, Kinneas! If you think I'm just gonna let this thing get away, then you're _damned wrong_!"

Irvine gave a long sigh and followed. "I mean, I see where you're coming from, but I'd rather not lose you, too."

Seifer whirled on him. "You _don't _know where I'm coming from! I'll cut myself twice before I let you think that you have any idea what it's like!"

Irvine regained energy around Seifer, and Leonora remembered Palom and Porom. "Where'd Ace go?" she asked.

"Ace?" Lebreau asked. "Oh yeah, he _was _here! Must have gotten away before that last shockwave."

Paine shook her head. "This isn't going to get us anywhere. I'm with Irvine."

"Seifer," Fujin said.

Lebreau stayed near Leonora. "I'm with her."

"And I'm with _all _of you!" A guy with an x-shaped scar on his cheek materialized before them and Leonora shrieked before Lebreau caught her. "Hey, don't worry about me—I'm the least of your problems. In fact, I'm here to tell you that there _is _a safe place to get to."

"Who are you?" snapped Paine. "Another piece of Bhunivelze?"

"Oh, come on, would he say any of what I'm saying? Geeze. He uses words like some people use messaging systems. This guy's got a common enemy in all of us, so follow me if you want to live."

Fujin gravitated toward him. "Zack."

"Oh, hey! Fujin, right? Man, thanks for working with Aerith. For as long as it lasted. Do you have any traces left of Bhuni?"

"Unknown."

"Good enough. Who knew we'd have so much in common? Okay, all, let's get going before we find more trouble."

Irvine exchanged a look with Leonora, and she caught a lot of hesitation and uncertainty in that look. Leonora tried at a reassuring response, but doubted her own worry helped.

* * *

The distant sound of a helicopter whirred, and Elena remembered her first view of Midgar from the air.

"Elena."

She didn't sleep, but Rude's call woke her from the hazy realm of unconsciousness. She felt more tired than when she laid down, but that was par for the course. "What's up?"

"Visitors."

"I'll need my knives."

"Not zombies."

"… Oh." Elena stumbled toward the door. "Then who is it?"

"Tseng."

"Oh, shit!" She took the stairs two at a time and found Rude helping Tseng down the short hallway.

Tseng's appearance was harried and worn from what must have been an extensive trip. Dark circles showed under his eyes and the light exposed the shallowness of his skin. He stumbled forward, one hand on the wall for support and one eye squinted shut.

Elena rushed to the kitchen. Reno looked about them like a gust of wind blew something over.

"I went to Cosmo Canyon," Tseng rasped. "I saw Red XIII. And Aerith."

That got Reno's attention—he jumped to his feet and said, "You're kidding."

Tseng shook his head and Rude helped him to the couch. "They're both lost to whatever force it is that's taken the planet. I assume you all noticed the change."

Elena brought hot towels and the two of them cleaned off what they could of the grime on Tseng's skin and clothes. "Are they're what did this?" she asked, fighting to keep focused despite the glimpses she caught of him beneath his ruined shirt.

"Bite marks," Rude said. "Slashes. This was the dog's doing. What can Aerith do?"

Tseng hissed in pain. "I'm not sure. She acted… odd."

"Is she angry?" Elena asked.

"Not consciously. She's more… confused."

"She never forgot," Reno said. "She wasn't a complete idiot. How would corruption not make her into a witch?"

Tseng arched and Rude eased his cleaning. "This isn't a twisting of the mind," Tseng said. "It's a twisting of the connection. Spirits have been knocked loose and this will connect horribly with the monsters pervading our city. But the Strifes are out and…"

"Should you really be talking?" Elena asked. "You sound like hell."

"As much I've seen. But I discovered some things of import."

"Like?" Reno asked.

"Like the fact that the Canyon and other exposures like it should be our top priority. Proximity to its center lent Nanaki a strength beyond mortal capability and we'll have our best shot at getting to the center of this through those places. Our best shot at getting to _him_."

"Him?" Reno repeated. "Who's 'him?'"

"The enemy." Tseng hesitated, confused. "Oh. Of course. We never met Rufus' kidnapper and you wouldn't—Bhunivelze. A lost and frayed being has taken our planet from us by injecting his accursed being into the Lifestream itself."

"Oh." Elena stilled and forced herself to swallow. "I think Minwu told us about him."

"That he did."

"You two are nuts." Reno flung himself onto the couch. "Save the fairy tales for later."

Rude didn't bother correcting the man; Reno knew to believe the so-called tales, but sometimes he had more patience for work and sometimes he shut down and hid away. The latter seemed to grow in frequency.

"Ideas?" Elena asked.

Tseng leaned back and managed a wry smile. "Could just suck it out of the planet again."

"Don't joke about that," Elena said.

"It's not a joke."

"Focus," Rude said.

"Depends on our resources," Tseng said. "But I can't talk about it now. I—" He squinted his eyes shut and forced a breath. "It hurts."

"What did I say?" Elena muttered before she grabbed a blanket. "Gotta keep your body warm. Don't go to sleep, Tseng, don't you dare. I'll stab you if you do."

"Not planning to."

"Good."

A knock at the door and Elena said, "No one's home!"

Rude got up and went to the door anyway. Elena couldn't take her eyes off Tseng, who struggled to grip the blanket and every breath shuddered his frame. Tseng, their leader under Shinra, barely kept his eyes open. Elena put a hand on his arm, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Visitors," Rude said.

"How many?" Reno asked.

"Six."

"Send them away," Elena said. "We're… busy."

"Look like world travelers."

Reno got up to join Rude. "That sounds really good for us."

"Not necessarily," Elena hissed before she finished bandaging Tseng. "I really don't want visitors right now."

"Names and origin," Rude said through the door.

"I'm Irvine from… another world, I guess. These are my partners."

"Origins."

"Y'all know your planets' names?"

"Spira."

"Gaia IV."

"Eos, sort of. Pulse, sort of. Cocoon, sort of."

Two… four women and two men. Rude looked her way and Elena dropped her head. "Bring them in," she said.

"We're so sorry to bother you," a lady in a green and layered dress said, "but Zack told us you were our best bet for safe residence."

"Zack Fair," Rude said. "You met him."

"Sort of—he showed up for a brief and fantastic moment, then disappeared again with instructions to come here."

"You know what's happened around here?" asked a woman in leather and scars.

Rude planted himself between them and a narrow stairway. "Not the whole story."

"I doubt anyone knows that," said a girl in tight and suggestive black. "Come on, we just need to get what information we can so we can get off this world again. We kinda have a god to murder."

"Bhunivelze?" Rude asked.

"Sure," a man in a trenchcoat said. "Or maybe the entire realm of the dead. What's it to you?"

"You're not the only one."

"Rude," Elena said, "what do they want?"

"Visitors," deadpanned a silver-haired chick.

"Nothing else," the lady in the dress added. "We really didn't mean to invade your planet, but after Bhunivelze left, we were trapped. I can portal out eventually, but—"

Rude sniffed and moved toward the table in the dining room. Elena didn't move to match him or greet the newcomers, and neither Reno nor Tseng showed any inclination to do it instead, so Rude picked up the social slack. Elena steeled herself and listened in.

"Names," Rude said.

"Irvine Kinneas."

"Leonora. Pleased to meet you."

"Lebreau."

"Seifer. This is Fujin."

"Paine."

"Second things second," Irvine said. "Let's get our priorities straight: who here's out for blood and who wants to retrieve lost friends?"

"Ain't that the same thing?" Seifer asked.

"It kind of is," Paine said.

"Not to everyone." Leonora. "I just want to find Palom."

Lebreau huffed. "I suppose I can leave if I found my crew, but I'd prefer to get in a hit on this guy first."

"I'd rather not leave y'all," Irvine said. "Would you consider coming with me once I find a way off-planet?"

"No," Seifer said.

"If it helps," Reno said, "it's not that hard to leave once you know what you're doing. Things got complicated, but if the boss could leave, then anyone can."

"Our planet's corrupted," Rude said.

Reno groaned. "And if that's not just a kick where it hurts. But we know the plague started in Cosmo Canyon—that's where Tseng went before we lost communication. There's a good chance we'll find something there. That is, if you can get past the vengeful spirits in the way. There's this new tale of something called the 'Red Death…'"

"That pup has nothing to do with this," Elena muttered. "And open your eyes when you talk. You might as well speak to nobody."

Reno did so and put up a hand against the light. "Ugh. Did you put the frickin' sun on our ceiling?"

"It's a lightbulb."

"Doesn't seem like it."

Rude crossed his arms over his chest. "We need Shinra back."

Paine asked, "You know Shinra?"

"He's our boss," Elena said. "We know him better than anyone, I think."

"You have a kid for a boss?"

"No," Reno said, "he's about my age. I think. Give or take a decade? I don't remember. He's too tall to be a kid, anyway. Too much alcohol in him, too."

Paine furrowed her brow. "I really hope you're right."

"We're always right." Reno shut his eyes again. "Man. This room looks fuzzy. Turn up the focus."

Elena got back to the matter at hand. "Have you been to the Red Church yet?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Irvine said. "This started hours ago. How do you know all this already?"

"It's our job," Elena said with a dismissive wave. "Pay attention. Now, everyone agrees that the Red following seems kinda shady and convenient, but they're one of the only places that's kept out the plague. It's full of refugees and you might find some answers there."

"Unless we just go to Cosmo Canyon," Paine said. "You just said that's our best bet."

"If you want to brave Red and Aerith."

"Red as in the church?" Paine asked.

"No, Red as in the dog."

"I'm lost," Lebreau said. "Red is both a dog and a religion?"

"Yeah," Reno said. "To make it easy, we call the dog Red Death and the church Red Life. You know, because they're opposites."

"Right," Lebreau said. "This isn't going to get confusing at all."

"Not once you get used to it," Elena said. "But if you make it to Cosmo Canyon, it would be a huge favor if you can snap Aerith out of her funk. Might deal a big hit to the man downstairs, if you know what I mean."

"Could it be that easy?" Leonora asked.

"_That _isn't easy," Paine said. "I've never heard of returning spirits from vengeance outside of sending. And we don't have a summoner."

"What's a summoner?" Irvine asked.

"Oh," Leonora said, "it's someone that can call on the powers of eidolons and espers to aid in battle."

Paine said, "That's not all."

"That's… I thought that was what they did."

"It's gonna change between worlds."

Irvine said, "It's a pretty disorienting trip, ma'am. You'll get it."

"They send the dead back where they belong," Paine said. "And it looks like that's what we've got on our hands here."

"Depending on if that's how Bhunivelze works," Elena said. "I don't know if he makes them vengeful or just possesses them with his own influence. Either way, it warrants a trip west."

"A long trip," Reno said. "Do we even have the stuff to make it that far out? The ocean's not exactly a forgiving mistress."

"We'll make it work." Elena stood and rubbed at her eyes. "But first, I need a nap."

"No," Rude said. "We should get straight to work."

"But I don't want to—"

"We can't afford to dally," Tseng said. The newcomers started at his words and some peeked over the couch to see him. "Our planet cannot wait."

"You know what's caused it?" asked Leonora.

"In a sense," Tseng said.

"We have a starting place." Elena said. "And that starting place is Cosmo Canyon. If we can just get there and knock some sense into Red and Aerith, then we should be in good business."

"I doubt it'll be that easy," Tseng said, "but yes. That is the hope."

Reno stretched and said, "I'm up for it. Better than beating back these zombies that keep knocking at our door."

"Zombies," Irvine said. "Like the people that harassed us outside."

"Bingo," Reno said.

Rude placed his chin on clasped fingers. "In addition to the monsters swarming in from the artifact in Midgar."

"I thought they were the same thing," Lebreau said. "The monsters were just more advanced than the people zombies."

"We haven't lost ourselves that far," Elena said. "Not yet, anyway, and we don't plan to let it escalate. Oi, I'll need some coffee before I get going."

"And it looks like this party should rest," Rude said.

Irvine scoffed. "We don't need rest!"

"Yeah!" Leonora said.

"I'm bushed," Seifer said. "Screw you, I'm gonna take a nap before leaving again."

"Agreed," said Fujin.

Tseng groaned and tried to stand. "We can't waste time—"

"You of all people can't spout that nonsense," Reno said before forcing him down. "Sleep, dude. No point in throwing ourselves at something when no one's had a break in days."

"I don't need rest." Rude stood. "I'll take scout duty.

Reno said, "You do that for tonight and we'll start out in the morning."

"Lovely." Elena made her way upstairs. "See you all in the morning."

Discussion moved onto food and protection for the night, but Elena couldn't bring herself to follow. Her bed felt too good to hold onto consciousness long.

* * *

"You're looking better," Leonora said to Irvine as they drank what the Turks referred to as "canned soup."

"Am I?"

She nodded and held her steaming cup closer. It wasn't cold out, but after such a long day, she welcomed any comfort she found. "You seemed pretty upset when we first grouped up, but now you seem… comfortable. Ready to sleep like you've lived here all your life."

"I'm afraid I didn't notice."

Leonora pulled her knees up to her chest and inhaled the earthy savor of her soup. "I worried. That's kind of what I do. Most I work with don't take time to care for themselves, so it becomes my job to keep them from killing themselves. And each other."

"Sounds like they should take responsibility, shouldn't they?"

"That's what I tell them, but they're too busy. Honestly, I just like working with them. That's enough to get me through some of their childish antics."

"I never would have pegged you for the babysitter type."

"I'm full of surprises, I guess. What brings you to this side of the galaxy, then?"

Irvine looked at Paine, who conversed with Lebreau, Seifer, and Fujin in hushed tones. "Just a vague promise of getting home."

"You don't have anyone you're chasing? Not even Bhunivelze?"

"More the other way around. I want to get away from all this nonsense and settle back down at home with my friends. But I can't go back just yet, so I'd settle for staying away from the action. Yet here I am."

"Paine knew we would run into trouble. You didn't?"

"It's… more complicated than that."

"If you're sure." Leonora took a long sip of her soup and it warmed her on the way down. "It's a little exciting, isn't it?"

"A little too exciting if you ask me."

"Still." She imagined what Palom would say if he saw her. "I've changed a lot, you know. I've gotten a lot stronger than I was before I left and I can't imagine what I'd be doing if I wasn't here."

"Living a normal life, you mean?"

"Ugh, yes. It would suck."

"I would level the Gardens if I could live a normal life again."

Leonora laughed. "Leveling gardens wouldn't give you a normal life, silly!"

"No, it's a metaphor." Irvine finished his soup and shoved the cup away. "Forget it. These sayings never make it through y'all's understanding barrier."

"Funny how we speak the same words and yet can't understand each other."

"Very funny." Irvine yawned and made his way to the cleared space of what they called the "living room." "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a lot of sleep to catch up on."

Leonora hummed to herself and turned her attention back to her soup. Would the twins still understand her when they reunited? Would they admire her for killing Bhunivelze?

Palom would, at least. If he ever returned to his right mind.

* * *

"Trap him?" Lebreau asked like she didn't understand Paine's question. Seifer knew her better than to assume her so stupid. "Paine, how could you possibly hold him down like that? He moves like water and you know what it's like to hold water!"

"That's why we're sticking him in a cup," Paine said. "And shooting the cup."

"That's not how it works," Lebreau muttered.

"Believe me. If he's stuck in a body that's killed, he goes with it."

"I'm down," Seifer said.

"Same," Fujin said.

"This may not be as satisfying," Paine said, "but it's the only way we know that'll work. I'll volunteer as the sacrifice so you all can go back to your homeworlds."

"No," Seifer said. "I'll do it."

"No," Fujin said. "I'll do it."

Lebreau looked between them like they stole her best trophy. "Fine. I also volunteer. No, let's swear that no matter what happens, we'll make sure he gets in one of us. And then we take out that person."

"I should do it," Paine said. "I don't have people waiting for me back home."

"Neither do the rest of us!" Lebreau said.

"Except Raijin," Seifer said to Fujin.

"He'll understand," she said.

Paine folded her arms. "I know all of two people that might have a fit, but that's about the method more than myself. I reserve the right to sacrifice myself since it's my idea and I want this bastard's blood on my hands."

"Only if we get some," Seifer said.

"That shouldn't be hard," Lebreau said. "But Paine, if it comes down to it, we're gonna take him ourselves. It's more important that we kill this thing than we get the right person stuck with him."

Fujin grabbed Seifer by the ear and yanked him close. "You're not doing this because you want to die, are you?"

"What the—? No!"

"Honestly."

"Maybe! But it's not any of your business, is it?"

"I'll be very disappointed if you go do it without me."

"There's no way I'm letting him get you!"

Fujin scowled and released him. "Stupid."

"It's not happening."

"Hey," Paine said. "Lebreau's right. We can work out the fine points of who gets to kill who later. For now, we need to decide if we're gonna stick with the rest of these guys."

"I don't see why not," Lebreau said. "The more the merrier."

"The more the slower," Seifer said.

"That," Fujin said.

Paine looked between them and Seifer knew their opinions meant nothing. She took charge and by so doing took away the meaning of their participation. "I agree with both of you," she said. "But if we get to the bottom of this, we'll need numbers."

"We also need to know how to get that thing trapped," Seifer said with a glance Leonora's way. "And I doubt these guys are gonna be much help with that."

Paine furrowed her brow in thought and Lebreau huffed. The unsaid question remained: if they couldn't get that information from these guys, then from who?

"Sleep," Fujin said before standing. She cast Seifer a look and he nodded, a promise to wake her when the time came.

They'd leave during the night.


	40. Act 3, Chapter 4

Tidus wandered through the streets of Bevelle, hoping to clear his mind with the fresh air flowing in from the ocean.

The ghosts from the Moonflow kept popping up, leaving the place never quite empty. They tried time and again to Send them back but with no luck. Then there was the attack on the palace a few days back by unidentified people. He still smelled smoke when he got close.

He avoided acknowledging the wreck. It remained useable, and mostly intact except for the outer shell of the palace that laid in pieces. Yuna tensed when the budget got slashed in favor of repairing this hunk of metal. And Luca. Chatter in the palace placed the blame on the Moonflow ghosts, while the streets placed it on the palace. A lot of people assumed something secret happening inside. He even heard one person float that it was the same thing that took Baralai.

Snow was one thing, but couldn't Baralai, Paine, Rikku, or _Shinra_ have said _something_?

The breeze ruffled his hair. Even down here the air tasted stale and he couldn't find the ocean in it. He told himself it was just his imagination as he gave up and started his way back to—

"Tidus?" Kurgum joined him. He forsook his bandages and found a simple headdress to strategically conceal the worst of the damage. With the priest-robes, his limp wasn't obvious either. He used his staff on his bad side and when it hit a stone, he readjusted.

"Hey, Kurgum."

"I haven't seen you during my other walks and the air feels different today. Is this a sign?"

Tidus hated living in Bevelle. Always so boxed in by priests who didn't know how to talk to humans. "Sign of what?"

"That I should avoid the streets."

Tidus felt a smirk. "If you do, then I'll chase you somewhere else."

"Yuna never warned me you were such a creeper."

"Who said creeper? I'm bolder than that. I run after people like the proper madman that I am. Hold on, isn't the council in session right now?"

"Not today, no. Did Lady Yuna say otherwise?"

"I dunno man, I can't keep track." Heat prickled his skin and Tidus found himself wondering how Kurgum survived those thick robes out here. Then again, those combined with the staff gave Kurgum a berth that even Tidus rarely got out here.

"The budget issue isn't clearing up," Tidus said. "The palace turned into a worse money sink than it was."

"It isn't just the palace. Parts of Bevelle as well as the city of Luca took damage."

Tidus twisted out of the way of a child running through the streets with a toy above her head. "Can't see why they'd choose this place now that Sin's gone. Why don't you all go back to the islands where it's quieter?"

"I assumed, as you are from a great city yourself, that you would know why?"

"Zanarkand was different."

"How was Zanarkand different?"

"It wasn't safe to wander about like these people do."

"Zanarkand was a dangerous place?"

"Well, no. But you played it safe anyway. Hey, aren't you pretty high in the religious sect? Yuna talks about you like you lead the thing."

"Unofficially, I have taken role of Praetor as Lady Yuna has taken Chancellor. Once Baralai returns, we plan to revert to the way it was."

They walked on and Tidus caught pyreflies. They must have miscounted the mortalities if something stirred under Bevelle's shattered palace.

"Have you ever gone back?" Tidus asked.

"Where?"

"To the Moonflow. Where everything went wrong with the spirits."

"Not yet. I've considered taking another try at it, but the spirits haven't been harassing people enough to motivate me."

"It's those people that are whining."

"Yes. But Gippal keeps good management around there, so the unrest remains minimal."

"So, we'll just let the spirits keep wandering about like they won't become fiends?"

"We're training more senders to keep the fiends manageable. So long as we Send the spirits before they expire, we keep fiends from multiplying."

"It'll get worse."

"Perhaps. But we're doing what we can while we can. I pray it won't worsen from here as we're on top for now."

"For now," Tidus muttered.

Kurgum changed the topic to Zanarkand again, only he talked about the dust there and how he needed to refresh his reagents with it. He wanted to take a trip and bring Tidus, but Tidus meant to turn him down until he realized that he hadn't visited Zanarkand since they blew up the Farplane.

… And maybe the broken Farplane had something to do with the rest of the nonsense happening here to Besaid.

"Let's do it," he told Kurgum like it was about boring dust and rocks.

* * *

Locke played with his daggers, but his bad arm couldn't keep up with his good one. Edgar, Sabin, Gau, Cyan, Strago, Relm, Celes, and Terra talked about the end of the world like they spoke over a dead beast about dividing it among the villagers. They said Setzer was around here somewhere, too.

"Speakers of the dead?" Edgar asked.

Gau nodded. "Shadow says."

"Our world is in a unique position," Terra said, still shaken from the news of Kefka's visit. "The loss we suffered in the span of minutes ripped a hole in the barrier between living and dead, so it's harder for them to hide themselves from us."

"So, they can't hide," Edgar said. "Why does that encourage them to speak with us instead of avoiding a place where they can't make the rules?"

"I'm not sure. I don't understand spirits, I'm afraid."

Strago leaned forward in his chair. "We've seen these things can be malicious. How should we trust them?"

"Maybe this is a show of trust," Relm said. "Them working with us on our terms. Maybe we can—"

"You're not going anywhere," Celes said. Relm wouldn't stop talking about the light that accompanied Terra and the others' arrival. She insisted on leaving herself and finding another world. Celes insisted she recover.

Terra clasped her hands together. "The Council of the Dead has communicated with as many planets as I've been to. They've grown more insistent as the fight's worn on and I think they've grown as tired of it as we have. They're quicker to work deals rather than wait for perfect timing."

"Really?" Sabin muttered into his fist. "But we haven't heard from them since the Phantom Forest. Who's to say they're not taking advantage of us because we're easy?"

"What about Shadow?" Relm asked. "He won't take advantage."

"Perchance Shadow may not come from thine council," Cyan said.

Gau scowled. "Shadow say he council."

Locke almost dropped a dagger after tossing it towards his bad hand. "What does it mean that we're closer to the dead than these other worlds? How is that a good thing?"

Terra hesitated. "It should make it easier to defend our home."

"In what way?" Celes asked.

"The God of Light took his first world," Terra said. "And I'm sure he'll move to his next target soon. Ruin may not be a high priority, but we need to set up defenses for when it becomes that."

Locke couldn't help the feeling that they missed something. But he wasn't the one hopping worlds and talking to strangers.

Edgar folded his arms. "As far as I can tell, this fight hasn't come to us yet. Defenses are good, but do we have a concrete reason to believe that this war will reach us? Sabin is right that they've left us alone since the Train."

"It already has, hasn't it?" Terra said. "You said Kefka returned and tormented people. That was due to an oversight impossible without divine interference. Our own soldiers have come and gone. And I believe that what happened to the Phantom Train was a direct attack, unrecent through it may be."

"They seek our death, then?" Celes asked.

"They seek controlled disorder and manipulated chaos, meant to lead us into accepting his rule. When that doesn't work, our deaths will suffice. If those fighting do not win, then it will come here. Bhunivelze will not stop until he is satisfied, and it's made clear that he is unsatisfiable."

"Such rings a familiar tale," Cyan muttered.

Locke dropped his dagger and cursed. "So, what are we supposed to do?"

Gau said, "Shadow say learn to speak to dead good. Careful and fix broken heads."

"Training is what I would advise," Terra said. "Take control of what options you have and that's the best you can do."

"You say 'you' like you aren't one of us," Relm said.

"You're leaving again?" Celes asked.

Terra looked between them. "My initial mission is not finished. I should find the Espers. And there's a lot more that I can do out there than I can do, here."

Sabin leaned back against the wall. "When?"

"Tonight, perhaps."

"That is soon." Strago shared a glance with Relm. "Won't you stay at least for a meal? Better to travel with food in your stomach."

"It depends on Setzer's and Faris's plans. But… how is Ruin?"

"Better." Celes took on a wistful tone. "As ever, there are obstacles, but it looks good for our continued survival."

Locke said, "Crops are growing. We'll have vaddicap again in a few months."

Terra's eyes sparkled. "We haven't lost everything then!"

"To the point that we're setting up new settlements," Edgar said. "We don't have to rely on each other as much as we used to."

Relm said, "And we're breeding livestock again."

"Rabbits," Gau said. "Not eat much. Many come, grow fast."

Edgar winced. "We would have started with larger beasts but…"

Locke sheathed his blade. "It's been working for the few months we've done it."

"We've been managing about as well as one might expect," Celes said. "Certainly, we've had our share of pitfalls, but we've not let them end us."

"Ruin's made it clear it's not going down anytime soon." Locke steadied himself against the wall. "Whether some ghosts are gonna come harass us or not, we have a planet to protect. Let's set it up accordingly."

Celes looked at him with something soft in her expression. "Let's work with the villagers and track any reports of visiting spirits. By coordinating, we can manage otherworld communication while we rebuild."

"It's our land after all," Edgar said. "The effort we've expended in saving it should not reap rewards for some foreign deity."

"Agreed," Sabin said.

Locke watched everyone chime in and get excited. Terra didn't relax, but he got used to seeing her like that. Hopefully when all this was finished, she'd finally take time on their renewed planet to relish the feeling of being home. He wanted to do the same. But despite his words, it would be hard to do that with the looming threat of destruction.

* * *

"The loss of Gaia VII has given us an opening," King said to the entirety of Class Zero across their worlds. "Bhunivelze has disconnected from the Void's contract, but that might not last. We can take advantage."

Jack was the first to respond. "How?"

"There are innumerable options to deal with such." Trey's voice was still strained but he recovered his tongue. "Yet few are likely useful in this situation."

"Spit it out, King," Sice said.

Queen said, "He's talking about Gaia V, the Merged World."

Cinque squealed over the link, "I know that place!"

"We know, Cinque," Seven said.

"I see." At Trey's voice, the rest of the class tuned out. "V has a unique connection to the Void. Likely, that is where the contract was made, as we do not know why Bhunivelze was there."

"We retrace his steps," King said. "It should lead us to wherever the Void is strongest. If we disrupt it there, we buy ourselves time."

"How much time?" Eight asked.

Queen rubbed at her temples. "Enough, if we're lucky."

"Sounds like another chore, yo." Nine's voice came with more static due to his inattention.

"It's worth a shot." Likewise, Ace still sounded off due to his lack of focus. "What's the attack plan?"

King said, "Dajh's power over Life is the way we can hit it. Weaponized, he can bomb the connection and put the Void out of commission."

"Who's going with him?" Deuce asked.

Cater huffed. "Some of us are pretty busy out here."

"This is a stealth op," Seven said. "I'm betting the Void has defenses it could engage if it sees us."

Cinque cheered. "I'll go! It's my world, after all!"

"This is a great plan," Sice grumbled. "Nothing could possibly go wrong sending off Dajh and a toddler to take out the Void."

"Rude," Cinque said.

"King? This was your idea, is there more to it?" Seven asked.

"It's open for discussion."

The link went quiet and King shared a glance with Queen at the rarity.

Ace broke the silence. "If you're sending Dajh, Sazh will want to come."

"They're both on Spira," Eight said.

King took a deep breath. "We'll check with him."

"We should consider Serah," Trey said. "Her sight over time is key. Using it correctly, she can stretch out what window they'll have."

Cater whistled. "So, no more of us?"

"Tuning the rest of this convo out," Nine said.

"What about Mog?" Jack asked. "Gaia V was where we found him, right?"

"He'll stay with Serah, anyway," King said.

Deuce asked, "Is that enough?"

Queen leaned forward. "Dajh, Serah, Mog, and Cinque will go to Gaia V and deal with the Void. Everyone else, continue as you are."

"Something's come up," Trey said. "I'm tuning out."

Cinque hummed. "I'll tell Mog and Serah."

Both faded from the mental link, immediately followed by Sice.

"Any other news from Gaia VII?" Deuce asked. "What happened?"

Queen took that one. "Bhunivelze abandoned his vessel in favor of storing his soul in a planet. We're in the dark for what that means right now. Serah's scanning for Hope."

Jack asked, "Will sending her to Gaia V get in the way?"

"Unlikely," Queen said.

King refocused. "We can't kill Bhunivelze if he's not in physical form, and we do need to kill him before the Void returns."

"Unless we get it to a point where he won't have anything to gain from accepting the Void," Queen said.

"We can think on that, but we won't need an answer," Ace said. "Not if we catch him."

Eight strengthened in presence. "Herd him into a physical body."

"Ooh, I like this plan," Cater said. "Won't that mean we have to kill someone to get rid of him for good?"

Queen stiffened. "Probably."

"We'll see about that," Seven said. "Someone might be willing, or maybe—"

"Cannibalization," King said.

Seven paused at the interruption. "Hm?'

"The Cie have been taking pieces of Bhunivelze's power, shard by shard. Eventually, he won't regenerate it."

Queen sucked in a sharp breath. "That's… elegant."

King continued. "If we can trap Bhunivelze within one of their bodies, they should devour the rest of his power."

"It could work," Deuce said, "but how would we get him to possess one of them?"

"He just gave up on physical bodies," Jack said.

Seven betrayed excitement. "We'll build a trap."

"Any idea how to do that?" Ace asked.

Deuce hesitated. "… Nothing comes to mind."

They discussed ways around it, but King only cared that they found a new way forward. That renewed morale sent the rest of the class their separate ways again to leave King and Queen in the quiet of their pseudo office.

"You should rest," King told Queen. "You've not had a moment to yourself since we first laid eyes on this place."

"Could that be the answer? Time?"

"Given what happened to our world, I'd rather not entertain a thought like that."

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Worked at what, though? Killing billions of people across billions of years?"

"It forced those involved into a stalemate. We could pause and allow ourselves more time if we do it right."

"It'd be hard to give us more time and not Bhunivelze."

Queen scowled and returned to her thoughts. King gave her another moment before he asked, "Didn't Mother have two more that opted out?"

"Tiz and Joker?"

"Can't we get them on the line?"

"It'll be hard." Queen moved to the window. "They cut themselves off early."

"Let's consider it. If they have anything to offer, we could use it."

Queen gave a reluctant nod.


	41. Act 3, Chapter 5

Trey rolled his neck and worked out the kinks caused by the awful experience that was finding this place in the twisting, nether space between here and the Historia Crux. On top of that, Noel and Irvine's friends were _not _happy to see them.

"I'm gonna mangle you in your sleep!" shouted the tattoo-faced man that strained against the arms of his orange-clad lady friend. "You hear me?"

"You really shouldn't push yourself," said his friend. "You just got out of the hospital _yesterday_."

"Yeah, and Irvine's _dead_! No way in hell am I gonna let them go without paying for it!"

"I think you're the only student in all the gardens that actually believes he's dead."

Trey turned away from the kid that seemed bent on making the biggest possible spectacle of himself and joined the two guys with the least natural hair colors possible and a couple likely sane locals. "How's the connection?" Trey asked.

"Well," said Rinoa, who apparently served for a space as Cosmos' champion, "it's not exactly like connecting a phone line. But Raine is almost here."

"Why do we need another spirit?" Quistis asked before finally releasing Zell in time for Gadot to tackle him. "Was Vivi not enough?"

Vanille looked up from where she watched Amarant's frozen body, preserved in a flickering slice of time. "I think they want to figure out what's wrong with the world."

"But not everyone is used to connecting like this," said Rinoa, who refused to look at Amarant's broken moment. "Raine's never interfaced with the living before, much less in her original world, and it will take time for her to settle."

Fang asked, "Can't we got something done while waiting?"

"If you can find something," Eight said. "We're sitting ducks, but there's nowhere for us to go until we get this done."

"Says you."

Zell finally calmed down enough for Gadot to let go of him.

"I'm not leaving," Yuj said. "Not before we find Maqui."

Cait Sith said, "I want to see some of these other paths."

Trey grimaced. "Leaving this planet isn't advisable. The odds of finding a single dimension among countless, random side paths are small. If you value your current life, you'll stay here until a proper exit is established." He cleared his throat and struggled to speak again. "The gods create safety measures against this very thing for a reason, and it's quite distressing that they've slipped up here. Or, I should say, that the chaos of our plight has loosed threads such as this."

"But is that really what happened?" Deuce asked.

"I speak of it as the most likely scenario and assume nothing."

"My foot," muttered Fang.

Vanille looked about her and made a "hm?" sound before kneeling by Rinoa. "Anyway, any progress here?"

"It'll be some time. Perhaps you should coordinate with Headmaster Leonhart on politics for now."

Squall shook his head. "Politics can wait."

Gadot scoffed. "So can the rest of us, going by the looks of things. You know what, screw it. We're gonna go find our friend. Y'all keep dinking about with this wayward sprite or whatever it is, and we'll work without it."

Yuj followed Gadot out the room and Trey watched them go. Deuce cast them an uncertain glance.

"Aye," Cait Sith said, "mayhaps we'll find some peace and quiet for once."

Eight shook his head. "Stupid."

Trey's throat closed again, and he put a hand over it as if he could smooth it out. He wanted to follow them and get away, but duty remained.

"Hey," came Cinque's muffled voice. "Trey, it's so hard to reach you. What's going on over there?"

He cut off the link and ran his hands down his face. He could only pretend for so long before he'd inevitably break off from the rest and need alone time.

"Got it!" Rinoa clapped and something akin to relief filled the room before a new presence entered and borrowed Squall's body. "How's that feel?"

"Strange," Squall said. "How will we speak with her? … Oh. Rain—sorry, _Mom_—do I really have call you that?"

"She's in," Eight said before coming to Trey's side. "And our job here is done."

"We're leaving?" Trey asked.

"Not like there's a whole lot else for us to do."

Trey looked between him and the new spokesman for the dead. "We have—ahem. We hold responsibility for this world."

"Possessees are either dead or reclaimed. Bhunivelze's failed here and I doubt he'll come back any time soon. Come on—you clearly need rest."

"I can still work."

"Clearly, going by that haunted look in your eyes. Remember what Mother did when we returned from a mission like that?"

Trey looked away.

"Exactly. It's time we took you back to the basics if this is gonna keep bothering you."

"I don't need a refresher course."

"Then what?"

"I'll join you later. Just… go back to Valhalla and I'll wait here for now."

"I can stay with you," Vanille said, joining them. "It couldn't hurt to stick around a little longer, could it?"

Eight said, "It could. Let's not fight this."

Vanille looked at Trey. "I'm sorry."

"Follow us when ready," Eight said. "Deuce, let's—oh, where'd she go?"

Trey didn't notice her disappear.

* * *

"Okay," Gadot said as they faced the twisting, abandoned halls of Galbadia. After the attack, everyone was ordered home. "We gotta approach this the right way. If I were that little brat, where would I let them take me? Let's split up and triangulate. We can cover ground three times faster and corner him. Deuce, take the entrance and Yuj, you move from the back—"

"Or," Yuj said, "we can do this the not-hard way."

Yuj walked over to a panel on the wall and got fiddling with it.

"What are you doing?" Gadot asked.

"I just told you—the not-hard way."

Gadot watched him key something in and say, "Yo, my bro, Maqui. Where are you at? I said, Maqui, get your butt over here to the eastern quarter with all the windows and the fancy eatery off to the side. From the entrance, you can follow the tiles of grey and salmon and from the back, take the cream and fuchsia headlights toward the library."

His voice echoed through the building and Gadot grunted. "That's a smart idea, kid."

"That's why I'm the brains of our group."

After a few minutes, Gadot said, "Shoot. Maybe he didn't hear the announcement?"

Yuj made to respond before Maqui appeared around the corner. His clothes were weathered, but not as much as that man that died. His footsteps were unsteady, and he watched Gadot and Yuj with large, wild eyes. Once he stepped into the light, it illuminated cuts and bruises that littered his exposed skin. Lip chapped, eyes red, fingers swollen, barely standing—

"What in the _hell_?" Gadot hissed before rushing toward him. Maqui scrambled away at his approach, but he didn't run. "Kid, what happened to you?"

"I—" Maqui's voice came hoarse and thick. He cleared his throat and fidgeted with the hem of his jacket. "I killed Noel. And—"

"You were possessed," Yuj said, approaching him slower. "Right?"

"He wasn't the first! A-a-and he wasn't the last!"

Yuj moved slower than a young puffball, one hand outstretched. "We don't care about that, Maqui."

"Don't lie to me!"

"He's right," Gadot said. "We just care that you're okay, got that?"

"I'm not okay!"

Yuj got a hand on Maqui's and that startled the kid, who stumbled back, eyes on Yuj.

Gadot said, "You still found us. That means you care about us, too."

"Do I?" Maqui barely spoke straight through that blubber of his. "Or will I kill you too? I—I shouldn't have come, I—"

Yuj reached again but kept his distance. "We're not stupid enough to let you do anything like that again. You're safe, Maqui."

Gadot bit his tongue against the rage boiling under his skin. "Lebreau's looking for you, too, kid. Once we find her, let's just settle down with some food and talk about this, alright?"

"Yeah," Yuj said. "Just a bit of food is all we need."

Maqui broke and doubled over, sobs filling the hallway. Yuj rushed to his side and Gadot followed suit. Up close, he made out precise lines of uncleaned cuts and the swelling that came with physical assault. He hadn't seen those on any of his kids since their first days on Pulse and protecting their l'Cie friends.

"It'll take time," Gadot said to Yuj. "Don't rush it."

Yuj nodded and guided Maqui to a bench in the hallway. "Does it hurt to walk?"

Maqui nodded and choked out a breath of an answer before his wails turned to hiccups. Yuj kept glancing Gadot's way with something akin to determination in his visible eye that served as a reminder to keep calm.

"Tall order, kid," Gadot said.

"It hurts," Maqui managed. "I can't… I can't feel my toes."

Yuj pulled a bottle from his belt. "Here, take this and we'll show you to the hospital."

Maqui started and scrambled to get away. Gadot caught him, but the kid wrenched free of him with startling strength. "No hospitals!"

"Why not?" Yuj asked.

"No!"

Gadot rolled his shoulders. "That's it."

Yuj shoved the bottle away and grabbed at him. "No, Gadot—!"

"They knew, didn't they?"

"We don't know that!"

"I'm sorry!" Maqui cried. "I didn't—!"

"You!" Gadot said with a jab the kid's way, "You don't apologize! Don't think for one second you've done anything to warrant sorries!"

"But—!"

Yuj placed himself between them. "Gadot, you can't just—!"

Gadot found the rest of the party in the same room where he left them, like damn motorcycles parked at their designated locations.

"Gadot!" Vanille said. "That was fast! Did you find—?"

"Can it, snuffleuff!"

"What?"

Gadot grabbed Eight and twirled him to face him. "Did you know what happened to Maqui?"

"We had an idea," Eight said. "But no."

"Bastard!" Gadot punched him in the jaw and Eight stumbled back a step. "Did you know where he was?"

"No."

"Could you have found out?"

"Yes."

"Then why in the _hell _didn't you go find him?!"

"We had other work to do."

"Work that's more important than the lives of these damned vessels that get abused and thrown away?"

"Work that's more likely to save the rest of the galaxy, yes."

"Screw the rest of the galaxy!"

"Could you all quiet down?" Fang said. "We're trying to talk to a dead spirit here!"

Gadot shoved at Eight, but the kid didn't give. "I won't let you endanger my friends anymore, pal. Yuj!"

"Yeah!" came a yell from the hallway.

"We're leaving!"

"And going where?!"

Gadot jabbed a finger at Eight. "Don't follow us, you hear me?"

"Wait!" Deuce burst into the room. "Don't you want to see Snow first?"

"Snow can catch up once we're off this accursed planet. Just tell him—"

"—That he needs to come here now! How would you even leave?"

"There's these things called roads—"

"—That would kill your friend! Don't leave, Gadot! Please."

He rounded on her but drew up short at her diminutive height.

"Wait!" Maqui entered the room with Yuj at his heels, looking cleaner and stronger than before. "Don't!"

"Whoa!" Zell said. "What's he doing outside the hospital?"

"You're one to talk," Raijin said.

"Um." Vanille looked about her. "We're in a hospital, aren't we?"

Fang approached the kid. "Look. He had shards."

"Don't touch him!" Gadot said. Eight grabbed him by the wrist and Gadot twisted out of his grip.

Maqui screamed and rushed Eight, prompting panic from Yuj, who pulled a shotgun free and got tackled by Raijin.

Gadot threw himself between Maqui and Eight and yanked the two apart, but not before Fang stepped in and tapped Maqui on the head. "Calm down, kid."

Maqui choked and writhed like she stuck him with something.

"Hey!" Gadot yelled at Vanille. "You know white magic, don't you?"

"Sort of, but—!"

"Help me with him!"

Vanille lit up her hands before joining him. Gadot lowered the thrashing kid to the ground and pulled what remained of his first aid kit from his pack.

Maqui's eyes went wild and he grabbed at his throat.

"We're not losing you!" Gadot searched him for an open wound or anything that threatened the kid's life, but he found nothing that could trigger him like this.

"This happens when people remember their mortality," Vanille said. "It's all that keeps them standing. You know when you stick a needle in a water ball? So long as the needle remains, it doesn't leak. But the moment you take it out, then it explodes."

"Why'd you take it from him, then?!"

Fang said, "I'd rather not have any more raging kids trying to rip my throat out, thanks."

"It feels like there's a lot of medicine in his system already," Vanille said. "Where was he when you found him?"

"In the halls."

Maqui managed shallow breaths and gripped Gadot with all the strength of a starved cat. Choked out sobs between breaths and spasmed at irregular intervals.

"I said let me _go!_" Yuj ripped free of Raijin and Zell and dropped to join Gadot. "Maqui, can you hear me?"

"Just a little further," Vanille said. "Just make it a little further."

Yuj summoned his own white magic. "You'll make it, buddy. Just keep accepting it, okay? You're doing great."

"You learned magic?" Gadot asked.

"I already knew some from Eos, man. It just took supplementing on Blue Terra to get more than the basics down."

Gadot gripped Maqui tighter. "Good," was all he thought to say. "Perfect."

They kept going until Maqui's eyes slid closed and the room smelled of old leaves from all the white magic.

The others eventually opted to leave them alone and when Vanille finally considered it done, she got up and left them to themselves as well.

Gadot and Yuj said nothing as they held each other and waited for Maqui to wake up.

Despite the kid looking worlds better, Gadot still couldn't calm the residual pang of worry in his chest. There was gonna be hell to pay when Lebreau and Snow heard about this. Deuce had stepped out to call Snow when they went looking, apparently, but he was distracted with something else and would take a bit to reach them.

So they'd find something else they could put their minds to here until Maqui recovered enough to travel.


	42. Act 3, Chapter 6

Porom woke with memories of violence. Attempted. And not. Blood and pain and murder and all of it on her hands. But the spread of it froze with the power of one of the usurper gods. Serah.

Porom winced as she pushed against the rough cloth of a cot and found herself in a small room. A makeshift cell.

Porom hugged herself despite a stiffness in her shoulder from barely treated wounds. She leaned against the wall, folding her legs underneath her and letting go a painful breath. She felt bruises all over. Built-up damages from the portals.

The door opened. "You're awake?"

Porom startled alert. A woman entered the room with a guard behind her. She wore a sleeveless white dress with a bright, ornate headpiece that stood stark against her dark hair. A headpiece that couldn't be nailed to her skull. Queen Garnet Til Alexandros XVII.

Porom tried so hard to remember what the proper show of respect for royalty was. She only thought to respond, "I am, Your Majesty."

"I've been informed you're less dangerous with your power stripped away. But how is your sanity?"

Porom shook her head, lids drooping against warm eyes. "How are the people?"

"The damage reports show a mass frenzy that lasted minutes. Steiner has the exact statistics for casualties."

Her heart dropped. She was supposed to be a white mage, like Rosa, a healer. "I wish…" her voice caught and broke. "I wish there was something I could do to make it right. But I will not insult you by pretending there is."

Garnet stepped up to her. Despite her short stature, she seemed to loom over her. Despite herself, Porom winced as the queen lifted a hand. _I'm so sorry, Palom._

"Come with me."

Porom blinked tears away. Garnet smiled softly with her hand outstretched as if to offer. "I know what it's like to lose what you've relied on. But the ones who brought you know better than I. Come on."

Porom slipped her hand out of Garnet's. Broken pawn of a god or not, she wasn't a child.

Garnet turned and swept out of the room. Porom straightened and followed.

"Your Majesty." A woman in a white coat stood with one hand on the handle of a sword against her waist. "You should take greater care."

"As you've said, Beatrix. Are all the guests gathered?"

"Per your orders."

Porom tried to cast white for her shoulder but found her reserves depleted. She almost wished she had an implant. Then again, she could have abused it just like Palom always did. If she was to live… no. She had to live. She had to get back home.

They traveled across a long hallway while Garnet explained that they made plans since Porom fell asleep, that the fight was days ago, and that they took care of her with the best white magic they had. Porom asked why they didn't just kill her, and Garnet dismissed it with some political nonsense.

Porom struggled to maintain her breath. It shouldn't be such strenuous exercise, but with her body in the shape that it was…

Garnet opened a door to reveal a sunlit room of marble with a hospital bed off on the darker side, a silhouette breathing heavily beneath the blankets. A neat half-circle of pillowed chairs and even a large harp centered in the light that streamed through the window. Porom longed for that light and to forget her pain.

Gods stood in the light by the harp as if they didn't know what it signified. They spoke with a man in armor, another young man with hair tied back, and two Burmecians, one short and one tall. A little girl in poofy clothes ran to join the crowd before stopping and staring at Porom.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"… No one important," Porom said.

"Really? Are you sure? Your hair looks too pretty to be unimportant."

"Leave her be, Eiko," Garnet said. "I'll tell you if anything exciting happens."

"Good!" Eiko ran to watch the hospital bed.

"Porom," Serah said when they joined. "Are you… you know, you?"

Porom's eyes caught on her own checkered wrists. She ripped the bracelets off and shoved them onto the closest surface. "Close enough."

Noel moved to Serah's side and said, "You're safe here, you know."

"I shouldn't be."

"Be yourself again," said Yeul. Yeul, once just a girl in Mysidia who couldn't summon a coherent spell if her life depended on it. Now, Porom saw her as Bhunivelze saw her: as the embodiment of Death in all its pale and hollow glory.

Porom couldn't think how to respond and a bedridden man spoke instead. "It's the same for all of us."

"Bartz?" Porom asked. A twinge of betrayal twisted in her gut at the reminder that he turned in the middle of the battle when she didn't.

Bartz struggled to sit up against the blankets and Porom asked, "You're sick?"

"Super," said Cinque with an odd thumb gesture.

Porom took to Bartz' bed and sat on the edge as Serah and Noel hung close. "It's a fever," Noel said. "We did some damage, then took his shards from him. His body hasn't kept up well."

Bartz' skin was clammy. Porom forced white magic into her veins, then channeled it through to Bartz.

"I've already done what I can for him." Garnet approached. Porom ignored her and kept channeling. She was a white mage. She was a healer.

"Slow down." Bartz' words slurred. "You're 'bout as empty as I am. You don't have to kill yourself making it up."

"Your Majesty." Noel turned to the queen. "Do you have any ethers?"

"Of course."

"Here." The Burmecian woman handed one to Porom.

She shook her head. "I don't need it."

"Of course, you need it." Serah took the bottle and unstoppered it. "Take it."

Porom blinked tears out of her eyes.

"You know." Bartz' voice grew fainter by the word. "The Guild needs you alive."

Garnet rested a hand on Porom's arm. "You can't help without mana. And you're sparkling like you're covered in diamonds."

Her last spell fizzled, and her body threatened to collapse. She probably ate away at her muscle mass.

Serah held the bottle up and Porom took it with shaking hands. Serah kept a hand on it as Porom took a slow sip. It filled her and her muscles stilled. Her skin cooled and her eyes focused.

"Now." Garnet faced the room. "I believe our priority should be helping the possessed."

"According to our new friends, Your Majesty, that won't be so easy," Beatrix said. "They are scattered to worlds far beyond our own and we have neither the time nor resources to find those who do not wish to be found."

Porom almost laughed for how impossible and naïve that sounded.

"Please, Your Majesty, reconsider," the man in metal said.

Cater rubbed at her head. "If it helps, it doesn't look like that's gonna be a problem anymore. After what happened on Gaia VII, we got most of 'em back."

Porom stood and regretted it. Blood rushed from her head and Serah caught her before she fell. "Who?" Porom asked. "Who's back? Is it Arc? Palom?"

"I'm still looking," Noel said. "But I bet they are. I caught traces leaving Gaia VII that might be ex-possessees and I bet if I can catch that signal, I'll find your friends."

"Anything from Hope?" Serah asked. "I'm still looking."

Noel shook his head. "The Council found something and wanted me to check in when I got a moment."

"I bet you'll find him on Gaia III soon." Porom sat on the ground by Bartz' bed. "What happened on Gaia VII?"

"Your master decided human bodies weren't gonna cut it," Sice said. "Planets are his next target."

"He can do that?"

"Surprising, isn't it?" Cater muttered.

"Hey, could we get through some introductions here?" the Burmecian kid asked. "I'm kind of lost."

"Of course." Garnet stood. "I am Garnet. This is Zidane. Beatrix and Steiner, my loyal guards. Serah, Noel, and Yeul, of Gran Pulse. Cater, Cinque, and Sice of Valhalla."

"Don't forget me, kupo! My name is Mog, kupo!"

Noel shifted. "We're kind of 'of Valhalla,' too. Not returning to Gran Pulse anytime soon."

Garnet turned to Porom. "You're of Gaia IV, as I understand it?"

"Earth," Porom whispered. "Porom of Earth."

"And Bartz of the Merged World. Finally, Freya and ki—Puck, of Burmecia."

"Don't forget me, Eiko!"

"And I am to understand that those of Valhalla are gods?" Freya asked.

Cater gave a toothy grin. "Once we deal with this tumor, we'll be the only ones you have to worry about."

"And you won't have to worry about us the same way," Sice said.

"Gods of what?" Freya asked.

"A bunch of stuff," Cater said. "But let's figure this out: we've gleaned that Bhunivelze is targeting worlds next and this doesn't look like one of 'em."

"Has Valhalla made a decision?" Yeul asked.

"Yeah!" Cinque pumped a fist. "Mog, Serah, and I are getting out of here!"

Serah fidgeted and Porom startled at a dark blob that twisted about the lady before Porom blinked and it disappeared. The threat remained and she remembered the need to kill—

"We'll work with you all in sorting this out," Noel said. "I wish not everyone had to be involved, but we don't believe in leaving out affected persons and those kinda span the cosmos."

Zidane rolled his shoulders and whispered, "Cosmos, huh?"

Garnet took a seat and shared ways in which her kingdom could provide. The setting sun lit her in a flare of orange and Porom edged away from her.

Yeul walked over and Porom pretended not to notice until Yeul said, "I'd ask about your health, but I see that would be meaningless."

Porom tried to focus on her instead of the pain. "I saw you on Ruin."

"I found business to attend there."

"And now you associate with the divine?"

"Every moment seems a new surprise."

The others discussed logistics. Yeul looked comfortable despite being so distant from the others and Porom found it an odd contrast to what she grew up with. Palom never fit in and he made certain of that. She found over time that he did it out of a need for attention.

"You hold information," Yeul said. "From Bhunivelze."

"Of course, I—" Thoughts stuttered. She couldn't bring up what she was just feeling such an urge to do. "What do you need to know?"

"You don't remember. That is expected. We've yet to receive a single answer from one formerly possessed."

"I remember needing to kill. Cause havoc. Make the worlds ready for salvation."

"And what after that?"

Porom couldn't think straight. "We had to kill. We had to save."

"Do not push yourself. But if you have something come back to you, then please write it down."

Porom heated and shame flooded her. Her knees buckled and she collapsed under the weight on her back.

* * *

Zidane insisted on talking to Porom when she fell, but Garnet assured him that it was better for them to leave her with the otherworlders.

"Freya, Puck," Garnet said. "I'd like to apologize again for the short notice and confusing message."

"Visitors from another world." Freya wouldn't take her eyes off where they left. "Gods, even. I think this is well worth the trip."

Steiner brought Garnet's attention to some military matter and Beatrix offered advice here and there. Freya spoke with Puck. And something knocked on Zidane's skull.

_"Zidane?"_

"This related to that problem from months ago?" Zidane asked Freya.

"I did not expect them to be real."

_"Hey, Zidane, it's me! Listen, I have something you should know. It's about Amarant."_

"… Vivi?"

"Lady Freya," Beatrix said. "Do you agree with Her Majesty?"

"Garnet has seen through many lies. I trust her more than most."

_"Zidane!"_

"Shut up," Zidane said under his breath. "Geez, it's like having a ghost talk to me."

"Ghost?" Freya asked.

"I trust that was a subjective judgement." Beatrix flipped her curls over her shoulder. "In these matters, you are well-versed."

_"Amarant is dead!"_

Zidane drew up short. The others went to the next room. "Are you coming?" Garnet asked.

_"It's my fault! Amarant is gone somewhere and I should have saved him! We need to find him before his body disintegrates or his soul—!"_

"Slow down, there." He caught Garnet's eye. "You said Amarant is dead?"

_"Sort of!"_

Steiner bowed to Garnet. "Your Highness, they say there is a visitor to see you."

"Let them into the antechamber, I'll decide whether to see them shortly."

"Vivi, calm down. Talk to me."

"What's going on?" the loveliest lady in the entire world asked. Zidane gave her an apologetic look and she returned it with an expectant one.

_"The place where he died, there's temporal issues. Time and space broke and distorted themselves and Amarant's spirit got lost. But that means we can get him before he joins the dead and—"_

"How do we find him?"

_"We're gonna make sure his body gets back, but—but—but—"_

"Vivi's trying to talk to me. He's not doing a good job of it."

"He's what?"

_"Well. Look at that."_ Amarant took Vivi's place. Zidane locked up and his voice cut out. He pushed frozen muscles but found no give. Felt the knives against his hips as a balancing weight.

_"You can't even fight without these, can you?"_

Vivi's voice cut through. _"Amarant! That was easy. We need you back on VIII!"_

He unclipped the knives._ No. _He flipped them about in his hands, testing his reflexes. _No!_

"Zidane?" Garnet asked.

Steiner threw a chair at Zidane. Amarant kicked it back, but not before Steiner shoved Garnet away and steadied himself.

"You're still mobile," Amarant said. "What a surprise."

"All for my queen." Steiner engaged him and Zidane moved without thought. Amarant used him like a familiar mannequin on a stage.

Amarant relished Zidane's health and took every advantage. He jumped and rolled and danced about Steiner. He got comfortable with his new body first before committing to close combat.

_This is stupid_, Zidane thought. _You're broken. You shouldn't make such drastic decisions without having your wits about you!_

Amarant ignored him and went at Steiner. Zidane never found evasion useful around Steiner because this was the only time that he kept his patience. Amarant would only wear himself out if he kept away.

Steiner was ready and slammed Zidane back with the blunt of his blade. Zidane thought panic because that blunt meant Steiner would try to keep him alive for now. But Amarant would trigger him to switch.

A stream of red and black ripped between them and the air cracked. Zidane went still. Something bit his arm.

Amarant jumped back and took in the situation. Beatrix took up her position near Garnet, who refused to leave. Garnet pulled a dagger free. Freya and Puck were nowhere to be seen.

The red and black shifted into a cloak and a man with black hair and leather appeared out of it.

Amarant growled and lunged again.

Beatrix met him halfway and shoved him down. She placed a booted foot on his arm, near the wound, and pain clouded him.

She pressed down and Zidane's vision fuzzed out.

_"Amarant, come on! You broke out of this!"_

Amarant snarled. "I'm doing what I have to."

_Vivi?_

_"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was here. But he's been twisted by the distortions and now we need to fix him and—!"_

"SHUT UP!" Amarant surged upwards and Zidane blacked out.

* * *

Garnet spun threads of white magic through her fingers to create an intricate fabric that would stop the blood from Zidane's arm. But she couldn't get a clear shot.

Zidane threw himself at Steiner.

The newcomer moved in one fluid motion and slammed Zidane against the wall. Something snapped.

Garnet choked back a sob and hurried around the others to get to him.

"Identify yourself." Steiner told the newcomer while said newcomer and Beatrix made sure Zidane stayed down. They used chains and took away his weapons.

"Vincent. I've been hunting this spirit."

Garnet weaved magic around Zidane, laying the thick of it on his bleeding arm and head while searching for the break in his bones. But the arm wouldn't take. The thing that hit him must remain in the wound.

"Allow me." Vincent crouched beside her.

Steiner hovered. "Queen?"

He reached forward with clawed fingers and stuck two in the bleeding wound. A click and he pulled out a little metal ball. "This spirit's left a confusing trail in the dead roads. I got here too early and waited too long for him to catch up."

"I will escort you out of here and we will never see you again," Beatrix said.

"Beatrix, wait." Garnet got the bleeding to stop and reminded the crack in the skull to reset itself. "If he is another world traveler, we should direct our other friends to him."

"No need," Vincent said. "I have other people to meet with."

Beatrix took him and left. Garnet watched them go despite a tug at her chest that urged her to learn what else this stranger knew. The restraints they used anchored Zidane's hands and ankles together, but she knew she should leave him regardless.

Steiner recollected himself. "Your Majesty, it bears repeating that I do not believe Zidane should be allowed his weapons in the main of the castle."

"Noted, Steiner. Please take them away for now and put a guard on Zidane until further notice."

Steiner saluted and did as told.

Garnet put a hand to Zidane's cheek, and he glared at her in such a way as he looked like a different person. "Come back to me, okay? Both of you."

Zidane snarled and she left him to Steiner's care while she aimed to find a cure for such an ailment.


	43. Act 3, Chapter 7

"Can't believe we lost Seifer and Fujin," Irvine said. "Would have liked having them around for this one."

"I get a feeling we'll find them where we're going," Paine said. "We weren't the only ones to take a truck from that village."

Leonora made a gagging sound at the reminder of the ride and Lebreau complained about her being a wimp.

Rude looked at Reno, who just shook his head. They were stuck with these guys until further notice, so it was better to suck it up and get used to it. Rude couldn't remember the last time he had to adjust to new party members.

The twilight sky provided no help in guiding their way through the shadows of this dusty maze and it smelled of old earth and subtle herbs. The growing cold brought out distant animal calls that echoed as warnings. The stars, stark and distant, missed their typical glamor in the dead of the desert.

"I don't like this," Rude said.

"No one does," Reno said.

Elena started. "We've got readings! Something explosive is happening toward the center!"

"What did I say?" Paine asked.

Leonora gripped the canyon wall. "Where?"

"Follow me." Elena gestured for Rude and Reno to take to higher ground before she guided the other three through the canyon walls.

Rude found his way to the tip of a pillar and settled in to watch, remote ready to carry a drone Elena's way.

Reno waited at the base of the pillar, barely peeking past it. "Do you see them?" he asked.

"I see Red's home."

"But are they fighting there?"

"No." Rude pulled out his binoculars and tossed the remote to Reno. It took some looking to find energy blasting rock in the twisting labyrinth of the canyon. "They're south of the settlement, fifth dial. Looks like three participants. Three channels. West, south, and east."

"Glad we aren't involved then."

"We _are_ involved. Trigger the drone—Elena's approaching from second on east."

"Roger, roger." Reno manipulated the remote and a buzzing sounded from whence they came. It wasn't Rude's best work, but it would provide a solid opening for Reno and him to enter.

As the drone made its way, Rude watched the chaos just out of sight. Much as he hated to admit it, the distraction provided by Seifer and Fujin benefited them with solid cover and they would face weaker versions of whatever it was that Tseng fought with.

The drone found its mark and exploded opposite Elena's party. It brought down rock from the western side and trapped the spirits. The chaos quieted before Elena tossed her grenade that blew up the southern exit.

Leonora encased the rubble in solid ice while Irvine arranged himself to take his shot. Rude didn't need to see it because they laid this plan out beforehand. Next was Paine, who would charge in and take the heat.

"Our turn," Reno said before hopping to the next pillar. Rude got down and followed.

After maneuvering their way to the closest platform, Rude flexed his fists and rolled his shoulders. It didn't look like Red at first with the ghostly forms he took, but despite the sickly green encompassing it, that feline form dispelled all doubt.

Reno jumped into the fray first, but Rude studied the positions of the teams. Seifer, Fujin—when did they rejoin?—and Paine took melee while Leonora, Elena, and Irvine kept back. Reno would take melee.

Rude leapt in and rolled. Got to his feet and readied himself, looking for Aerith's corrupted image before something took him from behind.

Rude grunted and twisted to find Reno about to swing again. Rude caught his kneebreaker.

"Oh," Reno said, intonation taking on a sweetish lilt. "Sorry. I mistook you for someone else."

"What—?"

Reno stumbled free and shook his head. "She's messed up, man. It's the dog we need to worry about. And it feels like we've got real company."

Elena's voice crackled over the intercom, "I wondered where she went to."

Seifer yelled profanity and lunged for Irvine. Rude made for Irvine only for him to do the same thing as Reno did. Rude wondered how they found Seifer again before getting distracted with a possessed Reno.

Leonora hit Lebreau with ice, then Elena threw a grenade Rude and Reno's way. They flung themselves away, but the shockwave rattled Rude's chest and caused a ringing in his ears.

"No good!" Reno said. "That's another two spirits at least!"

"Retreat!" Elena yelled. "There's three!"

Red took Fujin and clawed up her legs before Seifer chased him back. Aerith took Lebreau and shot out Irvine's foot.

Paine swore and flipped her sword in place. "Try this!" She made swinging motions with her sword out and Rude wondered at the way she moved despite her leather.

Something growled, low and feminine. Rude heard it everywhere and nowhere. The party moved as themselves for once and they got moving.

"What is that?" Elena asked as they made a break for it.

"Sending," Paine said. "Not a good one, but it works."

Her mannerisms reminded him of Tifa. Rude cleared his throat and looked away.

Paine kept dancing—almost hopping backward to cover their exit. They made it out of Cosmo Canyon's threat range.

"Who else was it?" Reno asked. "I didn't recognize them after Aerith."

Elena hissed, "Aerith might have tried to stop them. We attracted something a lot angrier than her, looks like."

"Great." Reno followed Rude back through the canyon, breath hitching. "This is gonna suck."

"Got that right," Paine said.

Seifer and Fujin caught up with them and Irvine asked after their disappearance.

Rude wished he remembered the names of the spirits that chased them.

* * *

She felt the prickling of irritation as a burning in her skull, the urge to take the fight and show her enemies Rage.

Queen held her face in her hands and breathed deep. She needed to be the mastermind Mwynn set her up to be.

King issued orders and she turned her communications off. She needed to think without eleven voices.

"Oh, I raised you better than this." Arecia joined them and shook her head. "What are you moping about for, children?"

King's demeanor cracked. "Mother."

Queen rose to attention. "Valhalla has fallen far enough that any can enter?"

"It appears so. Tell me, how is your new war?"

"We're fighting," Queen said, "like you taught us to."

"I taught you to pick equal fights."

"This is equal. You and Mwynn _made us _equal."

"We made you better, darling, and now you've pitted infants against this thing. Where's your honor?"

"You taught us to dismiss honor," King said. "Victory above all."

Arecia smiled and tossed her hair. "Very true of you. But aren't you growing complacent, lounging about in here? Why not join your brothers and sisters?"

"We've found no reason to leave," King said. "We're safe here and control communication so the others don't have to."

"Then why both of you?"

"Redundancies make each take less damage. We've kept a hundred percent uptime until now."

"You were never quite human. And yet you lie to your mother like you have always been so."

Queen's stomach turned. "The fal'Cie lie too."

"But gods should not."

"Mother," King said. "What is it you want?"

"The fight draws closer to my domain." Arecia admired the architecture. "I've never been here before. In fact, to my knowledge, no living fal'Cie has. Yet you arrived dead and found the fading essence of a goddess who showed you what you were always meant to be."

"You've been watching us?" King asked.

"Of course, darlings. I'm your mother. Much of it, I pieced together myself, since not one of you came to find me."

Queen clenched her fists. "We're not putting a target on Orience by going back there."

"You know that I left that world." Mother rarely said what she meant, making this another one of her riddles. To train the mind as much as the body, she always said.

Queen said, "There is no more reason to paint a target on you then there is to paint one on Orience."

"Closer." Arecia sat down and crossed her legs.

Queen looked at King, who returned her uncertainty.

"Your responsibility is important but let's take a moment to look at your reasoning." Arecia leaned back. "You say it is just to keep it safe, but your siblings spent plenty of time on other worlds?"

King folded his arms. "Those worlds need active protection."

"Don't you think that if Bhunivelze wanted to destroy your world, he would have done so by now? You don't think he knows where you come from?"

"We can't go back," Queen said. "Not like this."

"Not like what?" Arecia asked.

"Failures."

"And what have you failed in?"

"Gaia VII is lost." Queen choked back tears. "We never even reclaimed all his possessees. And now he's spread to worlds."

"King, you've taken it upon yourself to be the protector of your siblings. How is that going?"

"Ace distances himself from the others. Deuce has broken down. Trey lost his will to continue. Cater lost faith in herself. Cinque won't listen. Sice turned to vengeance-reaping. Seven bristles like an angry cat. Eight's gone quiet. Nine tried to kill an ally. Jack won't commit himself to the mission."

"It's not as bad as that," Queen said. "Cinque encouraged Eight and Trey, and Seven grounds herself, slowly. Nine uses his ears more than he ever has."

"I could have kept it from happening in the first place."

Arecia said, "There are twelve of you. You are not one link, connecting to eleven others. I did not raise you all to fall apart at such a minor inconvenience such as this. I also did not raise you to handle your worlds with plastic gloves or become someone that you are not. Darling, could you summon me a chair?"

Queen warped Valhalla to bring a replica of the luxurious type Arecia favored. She patted Queen's head and Queen bristled at her condescending touch. "Thank you, darling."

"You're saying we've become detached?" King asked.

"Dear, I raised you to dive into the heart of a problem and solve it from the inside."

"We need to coordinate," Queen said. "If someone doesn't stay at a distance, then we'll not track the whole picture. You taught us to communicate with our commanding officer who stayed in his commanding room."

"And are any of you commanding officers?"

Queen forced herself to say, "No, ma'am. But we have no one else to serve as such."

"Then I'll let you go back to playing command once we get this settled. For now, I'll take command and you two go take a break. See the battlefield for once."

"You'll stay?" King asked. "For how long?"

"I have shards that I'd like to transfer to your new friends, yet none of them are here. I recommend you search out a spirit by the name Zack Fair as I understand he's one of the only escaped spirits of your lost world. King, channel Protection for the universe you would bring about. And Queen, use your rage."

Queen smothered her twinge of fear at the thought of stepping back into those lapping waves below them. "Yes, Mother."

"I'll hold the fort while you're gone, dears. Enjoy your vacation."

King took her by the arm and Queen let him guide her out. Good for him to do so, as she would be tempted to fight back until the walls fell and eternity ended. But at his reminder, she realized how much she missed blood on her hands and the thrill of battle.


	44. Act 3, Chapter 8

Zanarkand swarmed with spirits and it took a lot of magic from Kurgum to get where Kurgum wanted to because the guy was obsessed. Even after they settled, Tidus beat some possessed things, including some nutso monkeys. No wonder the guys at the palace wanted to clear this place.

"Are you done yet?" Tidus asked after forever.

"Almost."

"That's what you've been saying."

"I mean it this time."

"I never should have taken you with me."

"That's not how—fine." Kurgum shoved his bag of dirt into his other bag and started the end of his ritual.

Tidus drew Yevon script and used what he remembered to spell out part of Jecht's name. A little runt of a monkey approached him and pawed at the hem of his shorts. "We came here to look for clues, not shovel this stuff back to Bevelle."

"I said I wanted ceremonial dust—"

"Hey, pops!" Tidus yelled. "Are you gonna come out and meet me or what?"

Kurgum deflated and scrutinized his sashes. Tidus stood and jabbed his sword toward the arena. "Get out here, you cowardly old man!"

"Beg your pardon." A dude in robes like Yuna's dad's materialized. He didn't spare the curious monkeys any mind. "I didn't realize we kept you waiting."

"Not you," Tidus said. "Jecht. I have questions for him."

"And I can relay them for you. Or perhaps you'd rather communicate through Auron?"

"Oi! It's not some spook's job to decide who I talk to."

"Tidus…"

"Shut up, Kurgum. This guy isn't the boss of me."

"Tidus, that's the High Summoner Braska."

"I know."

"Then why—?"

"I know what corrupt old men do when they're famous." Tidus faced Braska. "People celebrate you after you're gone like you've turned into some saint. He's a real person like us, isn't he?"

Braska raised an eyebrow. "I admit I expected a welcome."

"Being a real person isn't an insult."

"Yet you act to insult."

"Bad memories is all. That and getting shut out like this. Why won't my old man take responsibility, huh?"

"He is otherwise occupied. Kurgum." Braska redirected his attention. "Perhaps you'll interface instead."

"Fine, fine!" Tidus reached for him only to phase through Braska's image. "What's your goal here?"

Braska smiled at him, looking almost smug, and said, "To speak with you and Kurgum, of course."

"Not only that." Auron appeared. "Our time is limited."

"The Farplane's corrupted. We've caught scent of frozen streams and burned strings, which indicates that Bhunivelze's already made his entrance into this world. We must make immediate arrangements and stall him as long as possible."

"Wait," Auron said. "Someone's entered the Farplane to travel. We should get them out."

"One moment, please." Braska disappeared with Auron. The runt monkey startled and ran away.

Tidus looked at Kurgum for answers, but the dude shook his head and returned to collecting dirt. When Auron and Braska appeared again, they brought a simply dressed chick with torn hair and skin.

"Who's that?" Tidus asked.

Braska removed his hand from her arm. "A traveler."

The lady didn't seem to notice his absence. "Where am I?"

"Spira," Tidus said at the same time that Kurgum said, "Zanarkand."

She stared at them and broke a grin. "I'm Selphie, from Gaia VIII! Wow, I didn't think that would work! I've never jumped into a dead road like that before! … Wow, it hurts more than I expected."

"Last I checked," Tidus said, "we didn't send for any world runners."

"You guys didn't, but Baralai did. He really missed you all from what the sand sibs say, though he won't say it."

"Baralai?" Kurgum asked. "Where—when—_how_ is he?"

"Don't expect the picture of health. Anyway, I came looking for a friend of mine, and you look like someone that might know. Have you heard of an 'Irvine?'"

"Nope." Tidus turned to Braska and Auron. "But there's some spirits haunting this place that might know."

"Spirits? Oh, that's even better!"

"Great, so you can just—"

"Wait!" Selphie jabbed a finger at him. "You travel?"

"Not across worlds."

"But you know."

Tidus drew up short at her tone and at the tears in her eyes. "Know what?"

"What it's like. Please, you know where someone like Irvine might go. Where can I find my friend? Where can I—?" She gripped him by the sleeves. "Tell me you know!"

"… I don't, but maybe I can help? I don't—" Tidus steadied her by the arms and turned to look behind him. "Where's Yuna when you need her? Hey Kurgum, help me out here?"

Kurgum took over and guided her away while Tidus turned his attention back to their other guests. He couldn't let Braska or Auron leave yet.

* * *

"I don't see how I'm needed here," Gippal said when Kurgum pulled him up on sphere. "If you've got a traveler, what is there that I can do?"

"She knows Baralai."

"She what now?"

Selphie said, "Well. Kind of. I didn't stay at his guild for long, but—"

"He's built a _guild_?"

"Yes."

Gippal whistled. "Shoot me now and string me up for a warning. He's gone and settled somewhere else? Does he talk about me?"

"I've never heard your name, but he doesn't talk much about himself. Vaan and Penelo would know better."

"You know them, too. Well. It looks like we've found ourselves an asset. Yuna, if you won't use her, I will."

"Wait," Kurgum said, "no one's using anybody."

Selphie said, "It's okay, I'm used to it. Kinda my job, you know?"

"How is that—? Fine. It isn't my business. Wait, do you have special powers from another planet, though? I mean, it probably doesn't work that way, but…"

"I can make bombs. Does that count?"

"Yes," Gippal said. "I know bombs and I call them magic."

"Good enough," Kurgum said. "We'll have you work with Gippal and in exchange, we'll use what resources we can to look into this world-traveling problem of yours. If you're okay with sticking around a little longer that is. Do you have a way off-world if you need it?"

Selphie nodded.

"Good. Because you might not want to stay here long."

"Why not?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you on the way back to the palace. Thanks, Gippal. I'll see you in a few days."

"Keep in touch. And Selphie, you'd better tell me about that guild of yours."

* * *

Yuna walked toward the garden for a quick meeting with Gippal and took a moment to appreciate the falling twilight that engulfed the palace in soft shadows. Lights kept back the worst of the dark, but it wasn't enough. Tonight, she would battle fear of tomorrow and a lengthy battle with the typical grouchy aldermen and inflexible politicians.

When she arrived at the colorful entrance to the palace gardens, she breathed in the scent of a myriad flowers greeting her with their lush petals and enticing scents. It was quiet, safe, and private in addition to being all too pleasant.

Gippal waited near the wall of moonbursts that glowed in iridescent patterns with the falling light and reflected off the wall. "Yuna," he said.

"Yes."

He stayed quiet for a long moment. "I am not who you think."

"You've told me." Yuna took a seat by the draping lilies. "Many times. Now, as to the participants of the yearly budget finalization, I think we should consider inviting Farlow for his involvement with the machina project."

"That's not what I mean. There's not enough pyreflies here to give me form. But at least this guy's a sweet ride if you know what I'm saying."

"Which is it this time?"

He leaned forward and gave her a cheeky grin. "Jecht, at your service."

"Is it wise to visit your world like this?"

"It's necessary, sweetheart. We got news you better hear sooner than later. Aw, look how you've grown. Damn, I can see why Tidus didn't stick around. I mean, when I saw you in Bevelle, you were a cute kid, but… damn. Your father did a good job, just so you know."

"Thanks for the compliment, but I don't see how this is relevant."

"Oh, it's not. I just came to say that Bhunivelze's arrived on Spira."

"And it seems I'm in the habit of being used in opportunities rather than seen as an important player in this game."

Gippal groaned and rolled his head. "Does everyone have to give us the same resistance? Sheesh, how is it so hard to understand that dramatic measures—"

"To understand that I'm just that?" Yuna asked. "A dramatic measure? You don't want to keep me in the loop, but you'll pull me out in an emergency? If I'm not worth an explanation—"

"This isn't about _us_. It's about _everyone_."

"I've had two of my closest friends leave me without a word, and the previous chancellor might yet be dead with them. I'll have no clue until years down the road. This toll on my planet carries on too long and I've taken charge in a world not my own in the aftermath. I've earned words, sir."

"… Fine."

"Does this at least have to do with the spirits in the Moonflow?"

"The Farplane is unstable, yes. But we're not too late. We need to mobilize the Farplane."

"Mobilize the—what are you saying?"

"We have access to those spirits. They're causing trouble, anyway, aren't they? How about we give them a common goal? You know, make tea out of the leaves and all that. Well, I guess the pyreflies aren't _real_ spirits. But they do allow for easy reintegration of real spirits. Hence problems like Maechen. And… we'll shut it off."

Yuna drew up short. "What? How? But—"

"It's Bhunivelze's backdoor entrance to our world. We can't allow him a single quarter or he'll take us out instead."

"But you said you'd mobilize the spirits—"

"To bar themselves in."

"And if he gets in anyway? What then?"

"Then this place is lost, and it sucks to be you. You'll need armies. Or just a lot of people so you can track down all the entrances to the Farplane and seal them off."

"What if I broke a hole there in Zanarkand?"

"Then you're screwed. Unless you have an exceptionally powerful black mage—"

"Lulu."

"Who's Lulu?"

"A friend."

"Cool. See if you can get her here. In the meantime, I haven't seen this place since the statue incident. I'm gonna take a looksie."

Yuna's heart hammered in her chest. "What can I do if the world falls?"

"Not much. But we're looking into that and will let you know whenever we find something."

"Who's 'we?'"

"So many. Don't get me started, sweetie."

A small girl in ill-arranged robes and a large ribbon in her tied-back hair skidded to a halt near Yuna and pointed a finger. "Lady!"

"Yes?"

"Are you the chancellor?"

"Yes, but—"

"We need Sending lessons!"

"You what?"

"Where can we learn how to Send? Just tell me where to go!"

"I don't recognize you… where are you from?"

"I'm from… the temple?"

"The temple."

The girl hesitated and fear betrayed her. "Why? Is that weird?"

"When we said many," Jecht said. "We meant… many."

"I'll not have you lying, little one. Do you have parents?"

"I don't need parents!"

"Who are they?"

"They—!" The girl huffed and folded her arms, fear replaced with indignation. "They've been looking around the rest of the city. Can we learn how to Send or not?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Are you committed to spending years practicing under the guidance of masters?"

"We don't have years!"

"Then you can't."

The girl growled and spun on her heel before running back the way she came. Jecht gave her a pointed smirk before he left, too.

"There's countless others like her," Jecht says. "So unless you want them all banging down your door, I suggest you get started."

Yuna listened to the small, disappearing footsteps. "Only if you stay and give me any other information I need."

"Yeah, sure. Lady Summoner."

"Good." Yuna stood and Jecht reluctantly followed her to find the council members for another impromptu meeting.

* * *

Sazh, Dajh, and Lightning sat on the edge of Bevelle's wall, watching the sun set. Sazh never thought he'd miss the humid air of the coast like this, but feeling it now made him wonder where it was all his life. Made him wonder how he lived without that salty taste in his mouth and the wind beating his back. Without the soothing vocals of angelic choirs to sing him to sleep. Too bad the temple here didn't host choirs.

"Why do I need to go to Gaia V?" Dajh asked.

Sazh shut his eyes as if he could dispel the thought. "Because you've got a special power, son."

"Not much different from the rest of us," Lightning said.

"But I'm still new. I haven't used it much."

"You will," Sazh said.

"He shouldn't go alone," Lightning said. "Given his track record."

"I know that. But I also can't follow him everywhere. We can't die anymore, right? But… apparently we can still get ripped out of our heads and made to do stupid stuff."

"So, send Serah."

Lightning showed no humor. "Send Serah?" Sazh asked. "Isn't that ironic?"

"They'll keep each other safe. You've worked with her before, so you should know that."

"It was a brief job at the end of all things. You trust her that much?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't."

"Guess you're right." Sazh looked back to the sunset. "Okay, kid, you'll go to V after Serah comes and picks you up, got it?"

"Yes, Daddy. Do you think I'll see Krile again there?"

Sazh felt a sinking in his stomach. "You said she disappeared, right?"

"Maybe it was someone I don't know."

"Hopefully. Keep an out, though."

"Yes, Daddy."

"How's Seven?" Sazh asked Lightning. "You both looked upset earlier."

"She left to talk to Deuce. Don't know why."

"Can't imagine it's anything worse than what we've been dealing with. Bhunivelze could take this planet from under our feet and there's nothing we could do."

"We'll find something anyway."

"Gotta stop talking about that thing. He hasn't earned a place in our conversations."

"Hasn't he."

Sazh weighed his response to that one before saying, "I've half a mind to beat some sense into you."

"I don't feel like sparring tonight."

"We don't let that bastard win, you hear me? We don't even joke about it. We're fighting tooth and claw for every inch and we'll make him regret ever setting his eyes on our territory."

"It's his. We've been trying to take power from the source and that's where we've gone wrong."

"And just what do you propose we do instead, soldier? Roll over and give up?"

"Maybe giving up isn't so bad."

"Listen to yourself! That's not the Lightning I know and if you're smart, you'll realize that and not pull this apathetic BS."

"He's on Ivalice," came Serah's voice.

Sazh started. "'He' as in…?"

"Hope. Noel tracked him to Ivalice."

"Where?"

"Once you reach the Historia Crux, I'll guide you. Just get going because Noel says he's got a weak signal and—"

"What about Dajh?" Sazh asked.

"Yeah!" Dajh said. "What about me?"

"Take him with."

"Or…" Sazh called for Jack, "… we can hire a babysitter."

"Daddy! I'm not young enough for a babysitter!"

"You're not even ten yet."

"But I'm like a thousand years old!"

"Only five hundred. But you spent most of the time dead, so I won't count it. You've gained maybe a year in all the time we spent adventuring, kid."

"But—!"

"No buts. You're staying with Jack and that's final. I'm practicing my trust of you, kid, so don't disappoint me."

"… Fine."

Jack pulled himself over the ledge. "I'm here."

"Also," Sazh said, "if you let anything happen to him, you're mincemeat."

"Yes, sir!"

Lightning stepped off the wall and Sazh jumped after her. The air roared one last time before it went silent, but he tried not to notice. The fading taste of salt was harder to ignore. The distant choirs more so.


	45. Act 3, Chapter 9

"They found him near Saronia," Lenna said to Firion, who watched the sleeping man with her. Despite the throbbing in her eyes, she saw in the sleeping man the telling signs of one once possessed with unhealthy discoloring and little weight on him. "They found him with Krile."

"I'm sorry," Firion whispered.

"I can't say why I'd rather stay by the side of the unknown that brought her in. But Krile's… she may never wake, and this man might know what happened."

"You need closure."

She stared at the scattered marks this man sustained, which looked like nothing compared to Baralai's and Shinra's. "I'd rather he be burned."

"We're not in the practice of killing those stolen away by Bhunivelze."

Lenna stood and passed him. "We should be."

"And what about you?"

"I don't believe in exceptions to the rule. Maybe you should talk to Baralai about that given he does. If he'll go around hacking people, then he should know the consequences."

Firion went quiet at that and she knew she confused him. Baralai wouldn't tell people what he did.

Firion followed and they entered the camp of the Mage Guild, whose rows of tents were organized by him as per the tradition of his home. He claimed order as a stronger weapon than the sharpest blade, and so far it proved beneficial. Only half the tents were occupied but Lenna knew they could work with smaller numbers. It being the middle of the night, they should be sleeping in those tents, but the excitement caused by their find kept most awake and alert.

Krile slept in the Cabin, barely breathing. Her eyes didn't move under the lids and the only indicator she lived was the faintest pulse.

"You should rest," Firion said.

"I'll rest when the work is done."

"Says one who despises the habits of Bhunivelze and what they stand for. You'll wear yourself past usability."

"I appreciate your sympathy, but I have more important matters to tend to than my own self-pampering."

"At least tell someone your plans before you rush off and do something idiotic."

"Idiotic isn't in my nature."

"Not typically, but Bhunivelze brings out the worst in people."

A call sounded and Rikku yelled, "We've got incoming!"

Refia and Ingus returned, now with Luneth and another man—boy?—dressed in vibrant reds and sporting a tufted helmet.

Firion stiffened. "Is that…?"

"Luneth? It appears so."

"No, I… never mind."

Lenna moved to greet them and the newcomer snapped his eyes to hers. "You're from another world?" the boy asked on approach.

"Yes," she said.

"The Crystals lost one of their heroes from your world."

"How do you know about that?"

"They don't need connection to know if one of their Chosen is lost. They say they've brought in a replacement to hold her position until the allotted time has passed."

"What's that?" Luneth asked. "Someone died?"

The newcomer said, "Not dead. But we have missing and disconnected warriors. Bhunivelze's moved beyond people and now worlds are the least he'll settle for. Firion, how do you fare?"

Firion took a long moment to respond. "My work is chaotic and could determine the fate of the cosmos, but I fight on."

"Oh, good, so you remember."

"Remember what?"

"You guys keep talking," Luneth said, "I'm gonna go find something I can light on fire."

Ingus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I would strike you first."

"I might join him," Refia said with a look about them like she expected someone.

"And that would accomplish what? Come on, I know you need it as much as I do. Let's go!"

"Why must my work never end?" Refia grumbled.

Lenna took the boy by the shoulder. "How do you know about Krile?"

He looked up at her with eyes that seemed to stare straight through her. "I am connected to the Great Network. Our link is made available across the galaxy and I can tell you everything about anything they know."

"Then you know where Bartz and Faris are?"

"Not quite. Only that they're alive."

"'Not quite,' you said. So, you know _something_?"

"I know they last felt Bartz around Gaia IX, but that was years ago. With time distorting the process of travel and meetups, it's a messy business holding onto these signals. As it stands, your time is a thousand years in the past for these Crystals and it takes a lot of processing power to keep tabs on your date and mass signatures."

"What does that—"

"Suffice to say that it's complicated."

"That's not good enough!"

"It'll have to be. I'm sorry, I can't give you anything else."

"But—!"

Firion took her arm, startling her. "We know how to work with the impossible, Lenna. Don't pester him for more."

"Speaking as one who helped end the conflict of Cosmos and Chaos," the boy said, "I find it a mighty boon to hear that of you. I'm glad you're still as strong as I knew you to be, Firion."

"And how do you know me?" he asked.

"I just told you."

"Wait, 'Cosmos.' I know that name. Aria told me about her."

"The memory might remain buried for you, but I assure you that it's still very real and very relevant to our current struggle."

"What memory?" Lenna asked.

"We fought together," the boy said. "Firion and I worked with some dozen other warriors in the eternal struggle between order and disorder, dark and light. We were some of the few to survive the final round."

Firion put a hand to his head. "It hurts to remember."

The boy hesitated at that and something akin to sorrow passed his features. "Then don't. It's… not important, I guess."

"We'll prioritize," Lenna said. "You've come to fight against Bhunivelze, so I hope you have a plan?"

"We won't take the fight to him, for one. Oh, and you may call me Onion Knight. I have no true name, so—"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm just a fragment of—"

"No, why aren't we taking the fight to Bhunivelze?"

"Well, partly because he's on his way here to take the world for his own, so there's no need to go chasing him down."

"What?! He's coming _now_?"

"Well, technically, he probably left some time ago. But in my formation, I glimpsed his path from Gaia VII and—"

"We don't have enough people for a siege!"

"Or for a head-on assault," Firion said.

Lenna ignored him. "I renew my question! How would we fight this thing?"

"Not by using normal methods." Onion Knight put a hand to his chin in thought. "Wasn't he attached to the Void at one time?"

"If so," Lenna said, "I don't see how that helps! The Void aims for nothing because it _is _nothing. But there must be a way, since Bhunivelze aims for creation as his goal, even if it's a twisted and hollow creation. Why didn't they cancel out off the bat?"

"Bhunivelze's made a pact with the Void," the boy said. "He's sworn himself and his creation to eventual destruction in exchange for power. They don't cancel each other out, but it is a precarious deal."

Firion said, "Could you combine the powers of the Crystals to beat them? The Crystals are gods unto themselves, aren't they? They created you, why not form an army?"

"One, because I am not made from nothing. And two because your worldly habits won't work. To beat a god, we must think like gods and become soldiers ourselves instead of utilizing those we see as belonging to a higher plane of existence. And yet… perhaps we could—no. Or maybe—nuh uh."

Lenna felt a sinking in her stomach. "You don't even know."

"I'm working on it. We've done this before."

"We didn't beat Cosmos and Chaos," Firion said. "They kind of stopped it themselves."

"I know, but we helped. How did we do that?"

"Never mind." Lenna looked to the rest of the tents. Most finally went to sleep. "Perhaps you'll inform me when you remember. For now, I seek answers from Krile's carrier."

She left the two humming in thought while her head spun. This was back to square one.

She only paused when she caught Shinra kneeling inside the cabin by Krile's sleeping body. He cleared his throat, sniffled, and left without a word when he noticed her entrance. It was the first time Lenna saw him without Rikku.

* * *

When he came to himself, he found the dark ceiling of a small abode, lit in golden hues by a morning sun. But which sun? And was it the only one?

"I didn't expect you awake so soon." A girl with pink hair and oddly square eyes greeted him with solemn expression. "You… do you know what happened?"

"She—" Rufus remembered with sickening clarity. "Krile… is she dead?"

The girl kept stoic despite the twitch in her lip and eyelids that betrayed her suppressed grief. She glanced to his right. Her face was familiar from his possessed memories and her name hung on the tip of his tongue. "No," she said. "But almost. Answer my question, please."

He turned to find Krile sleeping in a bed beside him, chest barely moving with each breath and face marked with streaks of silver scars. "I was there," he said.

"If you have anything you could tell me about the circumstances—"

"Circumstances?"

"Yes. I can already guess who instigated it, but if you have any additional information, or—" Her voice broke and Lenna looked away. "I snapped out before her. So, I'm relying on you to tell me how—"

"She fought," Rufus said. "She fought Bhunivelze and assisted in recovering others like us until we lost him at your doorstep. Her body was too weak to handle the stress and I… I hadn't the strength left to help."

"You should be in a similar state."

"Yes."

"Why aren't you?"

"Because I was older and stronger. I assume you used white magic?"

"… We did."

"So, you saw how broken my body was. Krile was younger and worse off. Not to mention she'd clearly been pushed past the point of no return before I picked her up. There was a strong stressor before we ever met. A large battle perhaps, close enough for Bhunivelze to almost lose."

"There was."

"Then I need no longer explain myself."

"I find it hard to believe you never pushed yourself the same."

"I had no reason to."

"And neither did she." Lenna showed a startling shade of red in the face despite her calm words. "How dare you speak so dispassionately about my dead sister?"

"… She's not dead."

"She may as well be."

"Whoa, whoa!" A white-haired kid barged in. "Lenna, is he awake?"

"Yes." Lenna said before getting up and leaving Rufus to meet the kid that remained. The kid that looked at him with purple eyes and a stare that cut through Rufus. A stare that reminded him all too much of Cloud.

"Who are you?" the kid asked.

"An enemy, it seems." Rufus made an effort to put himself in a more dignified position but sitting up only aggravated his back, shoulders, and stomach. The dull throbbing reminded him of his healing cuts and bruises.

"What did you do to Lenna?"

"I existed in the wrong place at the wrong time. My colleague was a mutual connection and she blames me for Krile's state."

"Did you do it?"

"I'd rather not think about it."

"So, you did it."

"That's… not how it works."

"If you say so."

Rufus forced himself against the wall and squinted against the pain. "I would like to work with you and your team to enact justice against those responsible. Do you consider that possible?"

"Probably?"

"I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Luneth."

"Luneth. Do you know who's in charge here?"

"Depends who you ask. Refia says it's Baralai and Firion Arc believed in Palom, who's no longer here, and if you ask either Baralai or Firion, they'll point fingers at each other and Lenna. And then there's Alus who controls our resources."

"So, you need a better organization."

"I don't think so."

"No one's taking clear and consistent control, and thus you lose cohesion of your chosen party." His stomach growled and he wondered when last he ate. "I'll speak with one of them. Take me to any of your chosen leaders and I'll seek out a mutually beneficial agreement between both our parties."

"Well, you already talked to Lenna."

"Then Baralai or Firion."

Luneth regarded him with measured contempt and Rufus found that connection to Cloud stronger. Despite their radically different behaviors, their countenances proved eerily similar. "Fine. But no funny business or I'll toss you off the side of the Continent."

Maybe not such different behaviors, then. Rufus wondered what he meant but settled on going with him for now. Luneth opened the door and Rufus expected to follow him, but the boy—Rufus doubted his assumption that it _was _a boy—yelled and made way for two men in drastically different attires and yet almost brother-like complexions.

"Does everyone on this planet sport such unnatural colors?" Rufus asked with a gesture.

"No," Luneth said. "Arc is more earthy."

"Baralai," said the one in more robe-ish attire before making a sign with his hand and bowing, with one leg back. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Same," said Firion. "First things first. What world are you from?"

"You mean to interrogate me." Rufus meant to stand but exhaustion hit again, and he fell back. "I doubt the information I have is of use to you."

Firion said, "I assume you know more about Bhunivelze than we do."

"Yet you've clearly known him better than me." Rufus gestured to Baralai. "Only burst light could cut from the veins through the skin like that. Bhunivelze didn't remember to contain it until after the change to his favorite vessel."

"Speaking as one who knew both periods," Baralai said. "Firion, you were right. Shinra… I think I remember you. Gaia VII?"

Rufus remembered to relax. "Yes. And you come from a world of water and betrayal."

"Shinra?" Firion said. "Are you saying he's connected to the kid from your world?"

"No." Baralai clasped his hands behind his back and looked between them with the practiced indifference of one familiar with bloodthirsty intrigue. "This man's name is also Shinra and he's from somewhere entirely different."

"I thought so going by the voice, but…"

"There's another Shinra?" Rufus asked.

Baralai nodded. "I'm surprised you don't remember him when you've got my background so clearly in your head."

"This other person didn't help Break me."

Firion said, "Then that'll make an awkward encounter. For now, let's focus on Bhunivelze and hold off on the ex-possessee catchup. Shinra, will you help us fight?"

"You have no reason to trust me."

"We've not yet found a single victim of Bhunivelze's that doesn't want to get back at the things that ruined their life. You don't seem any different."

Rufus looked at Baralai, whose cold exterior betrayed no promise of compassion. "Will you swear me one thing?" Rufus asked.

"Depends," Baralai said.

"I want vengeance."

"That's what we're all working toward in the end."

"Then you have my loyalty." Rufus leaned forward. "Promise me a chance to hurt this thing and I'll give you everything I have."

"Done." Firion stepped forward and flipped out a dagger, handle toward Rufus. "It's how we make promises on my world. Put your hand on the end and our good word is assured."

"It might not mean much between cultures," Baralai said, "but it's the best we can offer."

Rufus nodded and did as directed.

"Now," Baralai said when they pulled apart, "I have my own questions. Shinra, don't fear the light."

Blood went cold and Rufus froze. "What? You wouldn't—"

"Don't shun the darkness." Baralai came close and put a hand on his shoulder. "Eternity awaits you and all that's promised. Tell me how you really feel, my child."

Rufus spoke without thinking. "I want blood. I want chaos. I want to tear down everything that's pushed against me since I left my father's office."

"Would you hurt those around you? Would you use us as only a stepping stool toward your goals?"

"If I had to."

"Good." Baralai pulled away and Rufus felt realization dawn cold in his chest. "We can work with this, I think."

Firion cast Baralai a tense look and Luneth wouldn't look away from Rufus. He never missed more the company of his Turks.

* * *

Vaan burst through the portal to find the familiar air of Blue Terra that fit in his lungs better than Spira's thick atmosphere. It revived him to remember the clear and refreshing wind of Saronia's countryside, and it reminded him to breathe deep its faint mist. It chilled the spheres in his hands.

"It's warmer!" he said before Penelo rushed toward the Cabin. "Did we skip a season?"

"How should I know!"

They skipped past the emptied training fields and covered strategy tables to find Baralai speaking with Refia outside the Cabin.

"Baralai!" Vaan yelled before shoving his armful of spheres at the man. "You're not getting rid of us that easily!"

Baralai gave them and the spheres a confused look and Vaan felt a swell of anger in his fingers at the red rims around his eyes and the way he blinked so slowly like he spent the whole night in a tavern.

Penelo said, "We talked with Gippal and we're not having any of it. You stand on a slippery slope and we're not going to let you fall."

"I made a mistake sending you to Gippal," Baralai said.

"You made the one right choice you could have," Vaan said. "Gippal told us to remind you what happened when you tried the sand worm trick on him during—and I quote—'the days.'"

"I have no idea—"

"We don't care about understanding your games," Penelo said. "Only that you get the point that we're not leaving again. And whatever pit you've dragged yourself into is gonna get filled in so you better climb out with us. We all have responsibilities here, you know, and it's time you stopped neglecting yours."

Baralai heaved a sigh and looked away from the spheres. "And these? You cleared the entire Via Infinito because I asked for one?"

"It's a reminder," Vaan said, Reks' death all too clear in his head. "For next time you try to pull a veil over someone's eyes."

"Seconded," Penelo said. "It was his idea, but I agree. Also, Gippal says they would remind you of home."

Baralai pursed his lips. "Gippal has a twisted sense of humor. … Yevon, the entire Infinito."

"They're saying they support you," Refia said. "Maybe you don't know—"

"I do. Thank you, all three of you."

Refia smiled, but it looked strained. Like when Penelo had something she wanted to keep hidden from him while pretending everything was okay. Like after Reks came home. "Something wrong?" Vaan asked.

"No." Refia faked reassurance. "But you're right, you know. We still have approval from everyone here and a responsibility to them in addition to our newcomers. Right, Baralai?"

"… Right."

"Newcomers?" Penelo asked. "People are showing up again?"

"Yeah," Refia said. "Got a half-dead man and girl on our doorstep last night, and we brought in a friend from the Crystals."

"Hey!" Rikku joined them. "Vaan! Penelo! Where have you been?"

"Spira," Vaan said.

Penelo started. "Hey, Gippal wanted to leave you a message! Said he hopes you come back safe and sound?"

"Ugh, he doubts me?"

"I think he just wanted to be nice."

"Yeah, sure." Rikku looked behind her. "Or maybe he just has more work for me to do. There's a new kid that wants to see you, Vaan. Says you knew each other in another life. I mean, he didn't _tell _me to tell you, but he's got those sad eyes and I think he wants you to talk to him."

Vaan followed her look. A kid dressed all in red conversed with Ingus and Shinra but kept glancing Vaan's way. "Who?"

"We call him 'Onion.' Dunno what his real name is and honestly, if he's dubbed himself after vegetables, I doubt his real name is worth repeating."

"It's a metaphor," Refia said. "Onion Knights are valued on our world for their growing talents. I'll come with you and get introductions out of the way."

Vaan went with everyone but Baralai to meet the kid and caused a hush when he caught up to the other three. 'Onion' looked at him and said, "Hello, Vaan."

"Onion."

"Do you remember me?"

"From what?"

"Fighting for Cosmos. Against Chaos. And… well, I guess you didn't make it into the thirteenth cycle, so it wouldn't stick…"

"The what?"

Onion took a deep breath. "Never mind. It isn't important."

"Rikku said you wanted to talk?"

"Only if you remembered."

"This is not the first time," Ingus said. "He's expressed familiarity with Firion as well."

Shinra said, "That doesn't make any sense. Both made it clear they don't know him in turn, and neither are connected to the crystals like Refia and Ingus."

Onion rolled his eyes. "It's not—fine. That's fine. More importantly, we've just received Krile's replacement for Planet R—or, Gaia V. They'll need Lenna and her friends to return as soon as possible, but she refuses to leave."

"Doesn't make much difference," Refia said. "Not without her friends, at least."

"It will complicate matters in the war efforts…"

Ingus said, "We should pay our respects as well. She sacrificed herself for our side, going by this Rufus' report. No matter when she wakes, she deserves an honoring."

"If you believe that guy," Shinra said. "He claims to have the same name as me, after all, and that's just impossible. First, there has to be billions of people across the planets, and if you calculate the possibility of running into one person with the same name given different cultures, sounds, and—"

"It's unlikely," Rikku said. "Not impossible, _csyndea tuuv_."

"_Ouin ubeheuh vuiht edc ecmyht, pedlr_."

"_Myhkiyka! Zang!_"

"Anyway," Penelo said, "we're glad to meet you, Onion. I for one am thrilled to have another ally."

"He's not the only one," Refia said, voice soft.

Vaan asked, "Who else?"

"Balthier's back."

"How? When?"

"This morning, just before you got here. He's resting, but he just broke out recently. Apparently, he did a lot of dirty work under our noses."

"But don't they usually act, you know, mad?"

"Not Balthier. He's too smooth for that."

"I should have known," Penelo said. "He was way too nice those nights they were here. Not to mention how funny Fran acted."

"Fran acted funny?"

"Vaan, she doesn't usually stay so far away from the party like that."

"Doesn't she?"

"Not… quite that much. It was like she didn't want anything to do with us."

"Again, I don't see how that's different."

"Let's go find them after this and learn what happened. I don't want whatever information they had to evaporate like it always seems to do when people break out."

"Too late," Refia said. "We extracted what we could, but Balthier lost most of it when he got free."

Ingus said, "He did refer to Bhunivelze's presence fleeing all possessees. So now we need only find Prompto to get him back on our side."

"How are Iris and Gladio holding up?" Penelo asked.

Shinra said, "They're alive."

"That doesn't say much," Rikku said.

"But they're not dead and that's all we need."

"Could you think about what you say just _once_, _oui meddma pnyd_?"

Maria joined the party. "What are you all doing here?"

"Just getting things done," Rikku said.

"Saving the universe," Vaan said.

"Dealing with children," Refia said.

"Listening to children," Onion said.

"You are a child," Shinra said.

Onion twitched. "And you are more so, if I understand correctly."

"Hey, I'm a whole—"

"Don't bother telling me your cycles. It doesn't translate."

"Only if you don't use half a brain cell!"

Ingus said, "Penelo, Refia, perhaps we might convene somewhere more conducive to intelligent thought?"

"Oi." Maria looked between them, brow furrowed. "Perhaps separating you all would be better."

"No!" Rikku said. "I've still got things I need to say!"

"Like what?" Maria asked. "Oh, never mind. It's well past noon and we should get everyone fed before arguing further. It's time we convened at the Cabin and got everyone updated at once instead of whispering in corners. Come, follow me, children."

Vaan said, "Great, now I'm lumped in with the rest of you."

"Welcome to the party," Refia said.

* * *

Refia shuddered at the enclosed space that contained their collected numbers. She crammed in between Lenna and Penelo while Vaan sat between Shinra and Onion. Onion clearly regretted his jogging Vaan's memory going by the deep frown on his face that never left since Vaan started pestering him about their work together.

Baralai and Firion stood at the end of the table, looking more like brothers with each passing day. Refia wouldn't complain—their fashions converged on the popular styles in Saronia with mostly-bare arms and layered tunics that complimented their slim figures.

Fran and Balthier hovered outside with the new Shinra and the Amicitias and they conversed in hushed tones.

And then Alus sat closest to the door. He kept glancing her way and she kept looking away.

"We have nothing to fear from possessees anymore," Baralai said after Firion gestured for him to take the floor. "But we've received word that Bhunivelze targets our world instead. In place of preparing for a siege of mortals, we must assume the defense of our planet from deity."

"Which begs the first question," Firion said. "And that's 'how?'"

"Bombs!" Rikku said. "Or an electric barrier!"

"Shield," little Shinra said.

"I have armies," Alus said.

"Poison," Lenna said.

That drew attention. Refia asked, "You mean to poison Bhunivelze?"

"In a sense." Despite the bluntness of her words, Lenna showed a heavy reluctance in her tone. "It's what Krile was doing, effectively. Releasing as many pawns as possible. Can't we do something similar? Maybe we can ask—that is, maybe we can observe her methods."

"It's a good idea," Baralai said and Refia was struck by how much stronger he held himself after Penelo and Vaan's return. "We'll add it to the list of possibilities."

Lenna looked like she might protest, but instead she gave a slow nod and leaned back.

"Why not just get him first?" Luneth asked. "We've been sitting here forever and waiting for something to happen! Let's change that and go to him!"

"And find him how?" Ingus asked.

"I don't know, with a mark or something! We've got ex-pawns here, don't they know how to find this thing?"

"I wish," little Shinra said. "But he's trickier than I am and has twice the resources."

"Only twice?" Rikku asked.

Maria stood and steadied herself. "There might be a way. Not to track him, but to anticipate his approach."

"You remember?" Firion asked.

"No. But I've gathered enough information from our encounters and my travels to have a good feel for his weaknesses. When the mages were here, you focused on creating portals and made little progress. But then the moment the mages changed, they zipped about the place like they knew the power all their lives."

"How's that supposed to help?" Vaan asked. Onion relaxed at being left alone. "Doesn't that just make things harder for us?"

"Yes and no," Maria said. "What I found interesting is that Bhunivelze had the power to boost their understanding. If he can make them as powerful as he does, why not make them even better? Why not make a handful of invincible pawns and skip trying to recruit half the galaxy?"

"We don't know," Baralai said. "But I assumed it was a matter of shards."

"I'm sure it is. But doesn't that mean that possessing the planet imbues it with those same shards? Can't we take those shards for ourselves?"

"Oh!" Little Shinra jumped to his feet. "I volunteer!"

"You're not taking all of them," Rikku said. "Your body's cooked enough as it is."

"… Fine."

Baralai said, "We should use our strongest former pawns."

"I'd say so," Lenna said. "Better to use exes than waste the good lives of pure souls."

Vaan perked up. "You what?"

"Vaan," Penelo said. "Forget it."

"No, what's she saying about ex-possessees?"

"We're not fighting over that right now," Firion said. "Everyone, focus. If we pick up the shards as they come, then we just need to know when to get them and from where."

"Crystals," Luneth said. "That's always where these guys go first. But we can't let them take down all four or we're screwed. Believe me, it's happened before."

Refia said, "We stopped them last time."

"Not quite."

"Luneth, if we didn't, we'd all be frozen right now."

"Right, because we fixed them."

"Wait, _how_?"

"Don't you remember?"

"We watch the Crystals," Ingus said. "And guard them with our lives. Such has been our duty since the beginning of time."

"And because Arc isn't here," Maria said, "Onion Knight will take his place?"

"Gratefully," Onion said with a look at Vaan.

"And what if he leaves the Crystals?" Firion asked. "He doesn't seem like the type to give up after one try."

"I'll split my troops," Alus said. "Four forces ready at each exit from the Crystals."

"Assuming he moves like that," Refia said. "Perhaps we should guard the major cities instead."

Penelo gestured about them. "Some of us are more mobile than others. The Red and Cie can portal in and out when needed. If we post men in centralized locations, maybe they can follow as reinforcements to wherever the gods go."

"Armies are slow," Ingus said. "They'll never get where they need to go in time."

"So, keep them at the cities." Refia looked at Alus and he returned the look with something tense. "Sasune and Saronia are prime targets and an army would be as effective as anything else at keeping him out. But we haven't accounted for the eastern lands, yet."

"The Crystals speak with the fae realms," said Onion. "The guardians both here and of the east have arranged their own protection."

"Then I'll protect my people." Alus stood. "And I should prepare immediately."

"When do we dispatch?" Ingus asked.

Baralai said, "We'll arrange parties tonight and ship out in the morning. For now, everyone takes breaks and clears their heads. Consider strategies and grouping priorities. We'll need final decisions before we sleep."

"Roger that!" Luneth said before hopping to his feet. "Hey, who wants to spar?"

Onion scrambled to get away from Vaan. "I do!"

Refia took a breath to calm the pounding of her heart. How many more of these wars would she fight? How many years before she wound up like Onion?

Refia moved to leave and ran into Alus outside. He stared up at her with determined eyes and asked, "May we speak?"

"I—" Refia caught Penelo giving her an odd look. "… Fine."

Alus walked away from the Cabin until they found a quiet spot out under a leaning tree. "I'll not hold you long," he said, "but we must speak of this arrangement."

"We just talked about it forever in there."

"Don't insult me, please. You received your letter, I assume, or you would not avoid me. Your father's given his permission and my advisors have given mine. But I have not received yours."

Refia couldn't help calming herself with a little white magic. "To be honest, I don't know what to say. You're, what, ten?"

"Eleven."

"And I'm fifteen. Aren't we a bit young to consider such promises?"

"It's a plan for the future. But I understand why you might see it as premature. I know those outside royalty don't always arrange for marriage, and those outside nobility prefer to live freely until a certain age. But we of my status like to make our plans safe. And it would be the highest honor to marry a warrior like yourself."

"And that's just it. You want to marry me because I'm a Warrior of Light. Not because you've fallen in love with me."

"I can't know love until I'm older, anyway."

"Do you even want this, then?"

"You are Crystalchosen. By marrying you, I promise godly power and protection to my people. It is for that same reason that Ingus is like to marry his princess."

"I'm not Ingus."

"I should hope not."

Refia didn't miss the flush in his cheeks and she felt a pang in her chest. "Could I perhaps make a half-promise? I would like to know you more before making any commitments. And I'd like you to be older, but I guess they won't like me waiting five years?"

"I think they prefer the marriage happens in five years."

"That's—okay. Let's go out sometime, then, and… talk about it."

Alus nodded, looking defeated. "I also think of your welfare, of course. To become my wife entitles you to the grandest treatment anyone could ask for. You'll be given all the privileges of royalty despite your lack of blood ties and the people would love you more than anyone else."

"You don't know that."

"What if I talked about our mines beneath the Continent? You'll have access to the finest metals and craftsmen on this side of the world. You can work with the greatest blacksmiths and make your finest armor."

"… Now you're talking."

Alus smiled and it highlighted his lingering baby fat. "I might even ask you to teach me. I've heard your father's renown and can only imagine what you've added to it."

Refia gave him a nudge on the shoulder. "Don't push it. Flattery's never worked like that for me."

"Very well." Alus grinned, triumphant, and made his leave to "make ready" at Saronia. Refia watched him go, along with the guards that followed him, and felt a twinge of… regret? Hope? Anxiety? Or maybe all three.

Either way, this was neither here nor there. She had a war to worry about.

* * *

Ace took to a secluded place in the woods far enough from the cottage that no one would stumble across him.

_"Ace."_

Queen. She and King left Valhalla, to the relief of half the class, and now worked somewhere far away. Ace wasn't sure what he thought of it. "What's changed?"

_"You have. Ace, you've done a good job keeping the morale of the troops up, you did what you could to help Jack and Nine, you—"_

"Get to the point, Queen."

_"I'm about to recall all of you. We're hardly making any progress across the worlds and need to regroup. Unless there's something keep you there?"_

"We couldn't save Krile."

"_If we saved Krile, it might have cost another their life. We've lost people before, Ace. I expected you to get used to it by now. We've suffered setbacks, yes, but we've thwarted every other advance on other worlds besides VII. We pushed our foe to the point of such desperation that he's abandoned his old plan. We'll ready an assault on Gaia VII with the help of any willing. We just need to force him out of the Lifestream and into a place where we can end him."_

"Then I should rally forces here."

_"I thought I might send someone else."_

"You can't do that. Last time anyone else was here—"

_"Nine attacked Baralai, yes. I don't intend to send Nine."_

"They've been fine with me."

_"But I assume you take the point?"_

"I get it. I'll talk to the people here and see what we can get on our side. Don't worry—I know how to keep positive."

_"You keep the spirits of the class up more than either King or I can. If you crumble, the rest of us do, too."_

"You're exaggerating. But understood."

Ace put out the connection. They were still missing something. And it was something big that left a pit in his stomach. They'd deal with Gaia III and VII and whatever else they needed to to, but they were ignoring something smaller and far more insidious. If he could just put his finger on what…


	46. Act 3, Chapter 10

Lightning stepped onto Ivalice and wondered at the odd technology that met her. Hope chose _this _place? People wore dress shirts after an olden fashion while ships flew in the sky beyond the windows of the Archadian palace, the ships being made of metal and looking almost like floating blocks.

Snow joined her, intent like Sazh on helping out the kid that couldn't keep Bhunivelze away for five minutes.

People stopped to ask after their purpose, but Lightning ignored them and walked toward the signal, following Serah's directions. Sazh tried to dissuade the increasingly hostile servants and guards, but to no avail. When someone grabbed Lightning by the arm, she shocked them and kept moving.

Finding the hospital didn't take long, but it felt like an eternity from all the pestering questions and accusations of trespassing and junk.

Lightning asked for Hope and the doctors and maids sputtered about before gesturing to a bed at the end of the ward where a small form laid, unwrapped yet barely moving. Others about him wore bandages, and one man with hair down past his waist yelled at a nurse that tried to keep him down.

She strode on and finally the posse they gathered gave up and hung back as she, Sazh, and Snow approached Hope.

He didn't look away from the ceiling.

"Hey," Lightning said. At the word, Hope shuddered and curled in on himself.

Snow's brow furrowed in confusion before he stepped closer and took a seat on the bed. "Yo, kid. Been a long time."

Hope squinted his eyes shut and Snow looked at Lightning as if she could tell him what to do.

"Maybe we should give him some space," Sazh said.

"No one's gotten him to talk since we left."

Lightning looked at a pale girl that sat on the bed next to Hope. She bore no obvious marks on her skin, yet her eyes showed dark circles and her hands looked frail. "Did he take your shards, already?" Lightning asked.

The girl nodded too slowly. "Not deliberately, I don't think, but when Bhunivelze left us, I think he sucked them out when he summoned the portal. They took us here to rest and Hope hasn't said a word since."

"What's there to say?" snapped the guy with the hair. The nurse must have won because he stayed in his bed. "God left. We broke. That's that."

A flash of light and Snow asked, "What did you just do, Hope?"

Lightning snapped back to them and kneeled on the side that Hope faced. He didn't move at her approach though his eyes opened again. He looked past her like he didn't see her. "Hey," she said, "what did you do?"

He said nothing. Kept staring.

"I don't like this," Sazh said.

"Well, it doesn't help for him to hear that," Lightning hissed.

"Doesn't help to hide it, either."

"We can't ignore this," Snow said.

"Can't do much about it, either," Sazh said. "What are you gonna do, son? Chase Bhunivelze down and punch him? Make him take it back?"

Lightning felt a tingle down her spine and watched Hope. His eyes flickered and his breathing quickened. His small body shivered under the blanket and she reached to pull the covers over his shoulders only for a hand to snatch her wrist.

She hummed in interest and leveled a steady gaze his way with the cooling anger that awoke a tremor in her feet and a rush in her blood. "Still got some strength, then? That's good."

He stared at her and she noticed a murkiness to his eyes.

"You can't hide it from me forever." Lightning pulled herself loose and Hope dropped his limp arm. "I can see you're in there."

No response. Out of the corner of her eye, Snow and Sazh watched. The other people in the room probably did too.

"I caught it last time, too, you know. I knew there was something wrong. I was just too stupid to think about it. Thought that maybe you were just older. You know, cause you grew up but stayed young. Remember that?"

Another flicker in the eyes. Twitch in the lip that hinted at a grimace.

"I never got to see the world you made, not in person. Serah told me about it, though. Told me that you saved humanity and raised cities and led generations. Told me about the stories that passed through the years because you knew how to guide people. What happened to that?"

Closed his eyes again and curled away from her. Fingers trembled and lip quivered.

"Not even Bhunivelze can take that from you." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Nobody can—"

Flash of movement. He threw himself at her and wrapped his fingers around her throat. Fingers that were too strong for their size and shook with all the emotion of a child in a fit despite the silence of him.

Shouts from the others.

Lightning didn't choke. He may have picked up more energy for his ascension, but she was larger and healthier. She took his wrists and shoved them back enough to breathe.

He renewed his grip and Lightning struggled under his hold. Hope showed murder in his eyes. Lightning pushed back, but his determination grew with every attempt.

"Not this time!" he hissed. "You won't fool me again!"

That sparked a flicker of a reminder and Lightning shoved him back.

Snow leaped in and grabbed Hope, who flicked his wrist and darkened the room. Everyone else panicked and shouted for lights. Lightning reached out to dispel the checkered fabric of space before she blinked and found only darkness.

Snow shouted and something crashed. Murmurs of disquiet. Footsteps out the door.

Sazh lit a fire in his palm but Hope snuffed it out with a fog of black. The room soon drowned in a non-tangible pitch that coated the walls and cast the others from her view.

Lightning breathed and closed her eyes. The powers of light. Or, the power over light to control the balance between it and darkness. And Hope didn't have the mind to control it.

Snow knew better and called, "Hope! You're not gonna push us away!"

Quiet. Sazh muttered something across the room and Snow's heavy footsteps started toward her.

A yelp sounded. Lightning straightened. She couldn't make out one side of the room from the other, but she took a step toward the sound, hand out, and light flickered in and out of sight—the beacon made by his divine power.

Serah had tantrums, too, as a child. Hope may not have displayed the same violence when they traveled together, but Lightning knew irrational anger borne of fear. She knew pain and abandonment and vulnerability like she knew the back of her hand. That was why she cast it from herself as a kid and learned to emulate the behavior of adults. That was why she forced herself to grow up.

"Okay," came Sazh's voice, surprising her. His shards glowed distant. "Come on, kid. This isn't helping anyone."

"He's right," Lightning said. "You're just putting all of us at a stalemate. You remember what those are like? I don't know, in politics, or something?"

"I don't _remember_!" Hope screamed. His young, broken voice re-awoke that rage inside her.

"No, you do remember, you're just trying to shove it away again." Lightning kept her arm out and a large, gloved hand found hers. Snow. "We all wanted to do the same. We all moved on."

A broken sob before a faint light faded in and barely illuminated Hope's person amidst the black void. "_No_."

More anger, roiling deep inside her like a rabid animal ready to run free and destroy. Lightning reeled it in and forced herself to save that energy for Bhunivelze. "Talk to me."

"_No!_" Hope caused another flash and covered his eyes with his hands. "I don't want to see! But he's healing me again! Please! I don't want this power!"

"Not even for revenge?"

"Revenge won't _work_! I'll only be free for so long before he takes me again! You're not real! You're just—!"

"I'm not fake."

"You say that _every damn time_! You say that and then he hurts me and then you come back and tell me that everything will be fine even as the roses drip with blood!"

"I don't understand."

Hope sobbed. "I can't keep doing this! I can't stay in this nightmare forever! But he'll do it anyway! He'll revive me again and again and again and again and keep me just on this side of alive! I can't die! I just want to _die_!"

"He hurt you."

"Did—? No. I hurt myself. It was my fault. I didn't serve him like I should. I'll do better. Oh, god. I promise I'll do better. I can… I can try again."

Lightning felt a cold pit settle in her stomach. "… This isn't an illusion, Hope."

Sazh lit another fire and it illuminated him and Hope in full. Sazh was the closest of them.

Hope bent over and buried his head in his hands, body racked with sobs that bounced off the walls. "I'm sorry. Whatever it was, I won't do it. Just don't show me this again!"

Lightning felt frozen to the spot.

"Kid," Snow whispered, voice hoarse. "Hey, Hope, how often did this happen?"

Hope said nothing. Just cried and curled up.

Sazh moved first and bent over Hope with one hand on the boy's back and said nothing. Snow fell to his knees beside the two and punched the ground hard enough to crack it.

"You're with us," Sazh said. "From now until forever. And we're not going to let that change. Right, Lightning?"

Lightning dug her nails into her palm until it bled.

The dark faded and afternoon light flooded the ward again. The remaining handful of medics watched them with wary eyes before returning to work. The guy opposite Hope's bed evidently braided his hair during the incident and now looked Hope's way with narrowed eyes.

"I'm gonna kill him," Lightning whispered. "I'm gonna _kill _him."

"I'll join you," Sazh said. "But we can't do it yet."

Hope's body stilled, but he didn't move. Snow pulled the boy against himself with his large arms like he carried a wandering dog.

Footsteps sounded and a large man in armor strode into the room. "Are you come from Valhalla?" he asked, voice muffled by his helm.

"Yeah," Snow said. "For whatever _that's_ worth."

The man dipped his head. "Archadia offers its resources."

"At least we have _one _ally," Lightning said.

"We have more than one," Sazh said. "Finally got things sorted out with the Council and everything, you know."

"Hope arrived with three traveling companions," said the man. "You'll find the third in the library, where we've failed to retrieve him since he stepped in. His excellency, Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, would convene a meeting with your people and whatever forces you employ to coordinate further retaliation."

Snow whistled. "I don't know, Sazh, I might like these guys better than the others."

"A word." Lightning made for the exit and the armored man followed her out. She paused just outside. "What resources do you have to fight gods?"

"Our own."

"Your own people?"

"No. We have our own gods."

Lightning paused. "You what?"

"The Occuria, whilst neutral in the happenings of our own planet, cannot abide the meddling of foreign deity. They have sworn their hands in this fight."

"You know how this all works already?"

"Both my emperor and myself have housed this very being. I have glimpsed his plan for myself and I'll not allow it to happen."

"Too bad it's not that easy."

"The emperor and I have fought to regain normalcy and we've won. This is not an unwinnable fight."

"Yeah, I get the feeling that Hope's a different case."

"Difference is all too often an excuse made. A mountain may stand steeper, yet there is always a climbable route to take."

Snow joined them. "Who else got taken?"

"This world's emperor," Lightning said. "And him."

Snow took the guy's hand. "I'm Snow, by the way."

"… Judge Magister Gabranth."

"Sorry to bother your world with our problems." Snow looked between them. "We're not trying to make trouble, I promise, but we won't leave this place until Hope stops hurting himself. I'll talk to you later about finding a safe place to settle."

The Judge didn't have a chance to respond before Snow left again.

Lightning told him, "You'll get used to that."

* * *

Snow went back to join Palom and the others. Eventually they'd retrieve Arc from the library, but that would wait. Seeing Hope as he was provided enough tension for one day.

Sazh talked with the kid and though he didn't get any response, Snow could swear that Hope eased up as Sazh told him about all the stupid, mundane stuff they did.

"What's up with the knight?" Palom asked when Snow approached.

"Another ex-possessee. Don't know how long he had it, though. Wasn't exactly obvious, you know what I mean."

"Many aren't." Ellone joined them. The staff around here gave up bossing them around. "Only those he intended to hold kept his influence. Toward the end, he left traces in hundreds if not thousands."

"Yeah," Palom scoffed. "I swear all the random memories I picked up from the spares could form its own lifetime."

Snow perked up. "You remember the others?"

"Not quite," Ellone said. "It's more like… feelings. And sometimes I'll see things differently. It's rare that I'll form a coherent thought and connect it to one lifetime or one person. Not like it was with Alyssa."

"Alyssa?" Palom asked.

"My previous possessor. She worked separate from Bhunivelze, but he cooperated with her in exchange for me and… I prefer not to think about her so much."

"You mean she was worse than _Bhunivelze_?"

"… In some ways."

Snow scowled. "I should have killed her when I had the chance."

"Her being dead was part of the problem," Ellone said. "There wasn't much you could do to prevent her becoming a vengeful spirit."

"I had _one_ job." Snow looked at Hope. "I could have made a lot of things better."

"I wouldn't say that," Ellone said. "Bhunivelze's planned a lot of this since before things went wrong on Nova Chrysallia. He accounted for your influence and went ahead with it anyway, which shows a certain rigidity to the timeline. Fate and destiny tend to be exaggerated in the power they hold over us, but there is a certain inevitability to the flow of events and time."

"Destiny is changeable," Snow said. "I can fix it again."

"I'm not saying you can't—"

"But we need a way to hurt this guy." Palom kicked off the bed and worked his wrists. "Let's first find out how we're gonna make him regret ever screwing with us in the first place."

"You shouldn't worry about it," Snow said. "This is my problem."

Palom sputtered, "Forget that! I'm not going to let you leave without me!"

"This is between gods, you know. You'll just get hurt."

"Screw you!" Palom steamed at the edges—quite literally. "You can't throw us in bed to heal up and leave without us! This stopped being a gods-only club when he took _me_!"

Ellone shifted and looked toward a door.

Snow cooled himself and looked Palom in the eye. The man's nostrils flared and the ground heated under his feet. Snow said, "You want to join the fight?"

"I'm not gonna join, I'm gonna _head_ it! You're an idiot if you think I'm just going to request a spot in your party! I've got my own back on Blue Terra!"

He hated the thought of dragging another person into this. It was hard enough for them as partially ascended gods to fight the thing that owed them its power. But that was the same look Hope had when he pulled out Lightning's knife. The same look before Noel cut off contact with him in Chrysalia. And the same look Lightning took before storming out of the room with Gabranth. Snow opened his mouth to respond, but Palom—warped out of there.

"Wait," Snow said. "He—come on, he wasn't supposed to leave like that!"

Ellone said, "He's afraid. Just like the rest of us."

"Fear isn't going to get us anywhere! If we give in to fear, then Bhunivelze wins! I won't let that happen!"

"But you're not… We're not…"

"We're not _what_?"

"Hey!" Sazh called. "Watch your volume!"

Snow lowered his voice. "We'll win this, I swear to you."

"I'm tired. I'm hungry. I'm hurting. I caused a lot of pain in a lot of people and I can't sleep knowing that. I'm stressed, sir, and I need to express it."

"You don't. I'll stop you from worrying ever again."

"Thanks for your efforts." Ellone heaved a shuddering breath and pulled her knees up to her chin. The frayed hem of her skirt barely kept her modest and her bruised feet showed a stark contrast to the pristine sheets beneath her. "I'll take what hope I can from them."

Snow swore and joined Sazh by Hope's bed. The kid barely breathed, and he shivered despite the layers over him.

"What are we gonna do?" Snow asked. "Wait around?"

"Not even close," Sazh said.

"Then what?"

"Give us a moment and we'll figure something out." Sazh rubbed at his eyes. "Time works differently for us, son. Impatience won't make things better."

Snow hated how reasonable Sazh was. How calm he kept despite the half-dead child beside him. "We _can _beat this guy, right?"

"Since when were you one to even ask?"

Lightning entered the room without that Gabranth and glared daggers where Palom was. "The twit left?"

"Yeah," Snow said.

"Good. Because we're going where he doesn't want to go."

"And where is that?" Sazh asked.

"Eye of the storm. But someone's gonna stay with Hope."

"And if I'm not the go-to for that," Sazh said. "Fine, you two go do your heroics and I'll watch the kid."

"Keep him safe," Snow said. "We need to get him home when all this is done."

"Wait," Queen said before she appeared with King and the two touched mortal ground for the first time since Snow met them. "Call in Vanille. She's the best bet we have for connecting with Estheim."

"Vanille?" Sazh repeated. "Why? Cause she had her own divine thing inside her?"

"Partially," King said. "But it goes deeper than that. Once Vanille arrives, the rest of you can join us on III."

"I'd still prefer to stay," Sazh said.

Lightning rolled her head. "I'll go. Hey, Noel—tell Vanille to come to Ivalice. I'll leave after."

Snow clenched and unclenched his fists. "I'm going now."

Queen held out her hand. "Then come with us."

"I'll be back, okay?" Snow said to Hope, who didn't respond. "Just you wait. You'll wake up to a better reality before you know it."

* * *

Arc pored over at least a dozen tomes by now, the written language of the world barely a hindrance. It was intuitive and after the first couple books, he found himself engrossed in the culture of this world, whose vast map of warfare and prosperity across the years laid open and available to him in carefully written words and neat illustrations.

He set aside the history of the Judges and took up one on the country of Rosara. It served as this palace's enemy, yet he heard little on the cause of their animosity outside of territorial motivation.

"You're interested in Rozarria?"

Arc snapped the book shut and looked up to see the child emperor they found their home under, robe trailing like an oversized coat. "Sorry!"

"Why apologize?"

"They're the bad guys here, aren't they?"

"And if we thought it evil to speak of our enemies, we wouldn't keep a thousand volumes full of their information."

Heat rose in his face and Arc opened the book again to look like he resumed what he was reading before. "Rozarria?"

"Yes, the country across the desert, whose people boast the strongest genetics this side of Ivalice."

Arc looked at the words. He mistakenly assumed the pronunciation of that curly letter toward the middle and the accent at the end. "I was just studying."

"I see that." Larsa took a seat beside him and picked up Arc's copy of the world map. "You take an interest in world politics?"

"Not politics so much. Just the world and its history. Magic. Practices and cultures."

"Fascinating."

"How is that fascinating?"

Larsa looked over Arc's looted pile of books. "I've yet to meet someone genuinely curious to the workings of the world instead of seeking education for self-promotion and tactics. Either they care only to their own or work as spymasters."

"It's still mostly for my own benefit."

"I didn't say it wasn't. I said that it wasn't _only _to your own. Something must have triggered you to seek out enlightenment in the ways of other people and beliefs, and that can never be entirely selfish."

"Oh."

"Something bothers you?"

Arc looked down at the pages of the Rozarria book and struggled to swallow a lump from his throat. "Could it count as penance?"

"For what?"

"For… doing what I did."

"I shan't ask you to clarify, but I can't imagine there's anything you consented to that warrants penance."

"I consented to all of it."

"You really didn't." Larsa set down the map. "Not one person I've spoken with about this has claimed those under his influence are responsible for their actions."

"And yet if we don't take responsibility, who'll handle reparations for the damage done?"

"Everyone. No one. Some in small part, others in greater. You may work toward fixing it, but you cannot take sole responsibility."

"Then who will? If no one takes responsibility it, then won't no one do anything?"

"I should think this not to be a game with limited pieces where each one must be paid for with another. I'm sure there's another answer besides taking all the blame for yourself."

Arc couldn't focus on the words below him. "I don't want to leave."

"Then let's not face that just yet." Larsa pulled out a book on Archadia's history. "You're familiar with our history?"

"I haven't read that one, yet."

"Then perhaps I can summarize it for you."

"I don't want you to—"

"Please. It's one thing they trained me for since my childhood and I should like to use it."

"Aren't you still in your childhood?"

"Our line started so long ago I'll skip the most of it. What I find most relevant is the story of my brother, Vayne."

"You have a brother?"

"Not anymore."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. He committed atrocities for the supposed good of our country and murdered my father to gain control. But his intentions, I think, were good. And he was someone I wished to follow. But good intentions don't excuse poor behavior, do they?"

"… No?"

"I think it depends." Larsa put the book down. "But don't let your intentions misguide you, Arc. Don't earn yourself a gruesome death at the hands of your enemies. Make them fight for justification."

Arc slowly closed the book on Rozarria, feeling like he just triggered another something long since buried. "I won't."

"I don't want to lose another brother to the horror of war."

"Brother?"

Larsa gave him an intent look. "I would do all in my power to save you and everyone else, but I can't do it on my own. So, help me and do what you can to protect yourself and those under your influence."

"Is that why you came to talk to me?"

"Not quite, but it needed saying all the same. Now, can I get you something to eat? I imagine you haven't had a full meal since you arrived."

"No, but—"

"Meet me on the fifth Overlook Arch and I'll bring the rest of your traveling party. I heard rumors you might be leaving soon, so I arranged for a farewell. You shouldn't travel on an empty stomach, especially after everything you all have been through."

"I guess not." Arc got to gathering up the books and felt a pang in his chest at the thought of leaving this place behind.

"Oh, and before I forget. Could you get a message out for me?"

"Yes?"

"You said you know Vaan and Penelo?"

"Oh, yeah. They should still be in Saronia."

"Tell them that they still owe me a thousand-year-old vase and I know Vaan took it on his last trip. Warn him that if he doesn't return it, I'll send Gabranth to make him regret it."

"Who's Gabranth?"

"They'll know the meaning."

"Are you gonna hurt them?"

"Never. But I'd prefer not to lose the rest of my family's heirlooms to his sticky fingers. Perhaps I can convince him into taking some of those things from the first floor, however. I've wanted those gone as long as I can remember."

Arc didn't know if he should find that amusing or nostalgic. Or if he should sympathize for lost things given some of Luneth's habits.


	47. Act 3, Chapter 11

Garnet sat, frozen and silent since Cater told her what Sice did. Cater didn't know which was worse—the silence or Sice not having the decency to look apologetic.

"I heard about what happened," Garnet said, after an actual eternity. "And I knew that you worked with the spymaster to retrieve names of those that we knew as problems. Did he not tell you that I am against murder and assassinations? We had plans to use them to stop others from following in their footsteps."

"Well, at least you won't have to worry about them killing anyone else, right?" Cater asked.

Garnet pressed her lips into a fine line "It won't happen again, will it?"

"Doubt it," Sice said.

"I have welcomed you all into my city. Even into my castle. But I do not condone violence and murder. I understand there is little I can do to stop you, but I would withdraw my cooperation if you keep up this poor behavior."

"We won't," Cater said with a meaningful look to Sice.

"Thank you. You're dismissed."

Cater smothered the instinct to fight back. She and Sice left.

"That could've gone better," Cater grumbled once they were far enough from the Queen's study.

Sice quirked a smile. "We don't have to be friends to work together."

"No… I suppose not."

* * *

Zidane fought the fuzz in his head and found something like clarity. Amarant was fainter today and Vivi hummed with stress.

"Hey, guys," Zidane said. "Feeling any better today?"

Amarant refocused. "Until you started talking."

"You've been in here too long. You don't remember how to hit where it hurts."

"Is that a bad thing?" Vivi asked.

Amarant re-exerted control. "You're as pesky as ever."

"At least I'm consistent. Now, how about giving me my body back?"

"Come on, Amarant," Vivi said. "You don't want this. You work under your own rules, right?"

Amarant growled and it went through Zidane's throat.

"Vivi's right," Zidane said. "This isn't you. I mean, come on, working for deity? Amarant?"

He yanked against the chains and Zidane startled. "Don't shun the darkness," Amarant hissed under his breath. "Don't fear the light."

Metal dug into his flesh. Vivi cried, "Stop!"

Zidane forced past the pain. "Come on, we're all friends here!"

Amarant kept pulling and it aggravated the injury in his arm. "It sucks that you're dead," Zidane told him, "and I'd love to know who did it and how to get revenge, but it's gonna be hard to do that if you kill me before I get a chance!"

Amarant screamed and one of the guards moved to approach before their friend pulled them back.

"We'll miss you." Zidane imagined burying another friend. "If death is really what you want. But we can get you back!"

Amarant slowed, breathing hard. "Don't fear the light…"

"The official pardon went through, hasn't it?" Vivi asked.

"Not too long before I got back, actually. So, no one thinks Amarant is a thief anymore. They do still know he's a mercenary."

"Don't…"

Vivi hesitated. "It's okay to move on, Amarant. I used to be scared, too. But, you know, the afterlife is full of super nice people and… It's a relief. Dying hurts. But being dead is comfortable. There are some broken things about it right now, but those won't last. It's better than whatever Bhunivelze put you through."

"What does it look like?" Zidane asked. "Death?"

Amarant stilled. "There is no release from this."

Vivi said, "Then don't give up. There are tons of us fighting it. It may take a while, but we'll get control back and we'll never lose it again. And you can prove yourself better and stronger than everyone else!"

The door opened and Garnet burst through in a stunning dress that hugged her curves in all the right places and fell short enough to show ornamented boots and a thrilling glimpse of knees. He wished Amarant looked higher so he could see the collar.

"Open the cell," she said.

Zidane pulled against the restraints and Amarant felt his body's need to get closer to Garnet. She stopped outside his reach and Amarant finally looked up at her. Zidane admired the glint in her eyes that bespoke her determination and he really hoped he'd get a chance later to ask her to wear something like this more often.

Clanking armor distracted him, and Steiner burst in, short sword drawn. Zidane felt a flash of panic before Steiner drove that thing through his shoulder.

He didn't feel it. He entered shock. The pain would come, but for now a clammy sweat overtook him and a thrumming in his ears muffled Garnet's explanation.

"You're better than this," Steiner said. "Now unbind yourself from this false fealty and _depart_!"

Amarant pulled himself toward Steiner and made the thing cut deeper. "I'm stronger than any of you. You can't expect a small injury like this to stall me."

"Not you." Steiner pushed and the hilt forced Zidane back. "You know better than to let mortals suffer like this for your crimes."

Amarant growled and grabbed for Steiner despite the restraints. Vivi recoiled from them in panicked silence. "You'll kill your friend to prove a point?"

"I'll kill my friend to save him from you!"

"He'll still die."

"A sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"You're a fool, Steiner."

"At least I remain loyal to the cause to which I am sworn. Can you say the same?" Steiner pushed him against the wall and scraped his sword against the stone. "Or will you just run away to another body? Will you take me to continue your insanity?"

Garnet asked Steiner to stop, but he maintained eye contact with Amarant and said, "Perhaps I'll bury Zidane today for nothing."

Amarant screamed—a boiling mixture of rage and frustration—before a moonlit young girl's ghost appeared beside them. A boy in tough clothes joined her and gave Zidane a furrowed look.

"You found him faster than us," the girl told Zidane. "You might not even need our help."

"_We need to get him back, still," _Vivi said. Though it didn't make it past Zidane's lips, the girl nodded and vanished.

"Gotcha." The boy put a hand on Zidane's head. "We'll get you home, Amarant. We can make it very easy. Or you can move on and we can take you to the afterlife."

"_No!_" Vivi cried.

"We don't get to decide," the boy said. "It's up to him. Either become whole with your body or follow us to the Councils beyond."

Amarant grew smaller in Zidane, relaxed by the divine presence of these… spirits. Amarant still seethed with rage, but it became more contained. Fueled by the focusing power of the blade in his shoulder, he said, "I'll keep fighting."

"With us?" the boy asked.

Amarant didn't want to say it. He didn't want to bow to these pitiful shapes. He wanted to carry on with his own free will. But he wouldn't beg for it.

So instead Zidane said it, "He wants his freedom back."

"You'll get it. And…" The boy leaned in and said in a conspiratorial whisper, "We'll help you destroy the thing that took it from you in the first place."

"That's what we said!" Zidane managed before Amarant took over again.

"I'll kill him of my own power. Not because you allowed me."

"Done. But let's hurry since they don't realize I'm gone." The boy took Zidane's hand and they all evaporated away.

Zidane grew cold and felt empty lungs. He gasped in breath and spasmed as pain returned to him.

"Vivi…" He paused at hearing his own words come out of his mouth. The blade burned his shoulder and made every motion agony.

"Zidane." Garnet waited for confirmation and he didn't know how to give it.

"Uh… I'm back. I guess."

"Oh, thank the heavens!" Garnet dropped to his side and summoned white magic while Steiner left the sword, backed off, and grumbled under his breath.

Zidane slumped again the wall and the motion seared his shoulder from the blade's jostling. Garnet would heal it before they removed the sword. "What was that?" he asked Vivi. "How did he take my body in the first place?"

_"Sorry._" Vivi's voice was once again a seemingly innocuous echo in the back of his mind._ "He died on a world with broken connections to time and space."_

"Right, you said something about that before." His mouth felt dry as dust and he wondered when the last time he drank was.

_"Everything's been falling apart. Space, time, and even death. We're trying to get it all picked up, but it's complicated. I'm sorry."_

"Stop apologizing."

_"It is our fault. We've gotten so caught up in this stuff that we've neglected our other duties. Do you mind if I stick around a little longer? I'd like to talk to Garnet and everyone about what's going on out there."_

"Yeah. Sure."

"I apologize," Steiner said at length. "I preferred not to kill you."

"Aw, be honest. It would make you very happy to kill me."

"It would not. Especially as it was under Her Majesty's orders."

"Garnet—?"

She gave Steiner the go ahead and Steiner started pulling the blade out. Garnet healed it all the while and Zidane saw the telling strain of too much magic in the sheen of her skin. "If you found a potion," he said, "that would help, too."

"You know that's not nearly as effective." Garnet strengthened her cure and Steiner removed the blade for good. They sealed up the wound and Steiner stepped back to watch him.

His eyelids grew heavy and sleep beckoned him. Garnet took him in a tight hug before peppering his face with kisses. She smelled of warm syrup and flower soaps and it reminded him of the lingering dirt of his cage. He wanted to hold her back, but the chains held him fast. "Not to be ungrateful, but could you let me loose maybe?"

"Of course." Garnet gestured and Steiner retrieved a key. "The scent of death is gone from you. What happened to Amarant?"

"He left. Either Steiner's trick worked, or he just gave up. Or maybe he swapped to someone else?"

"We'll watch for him," Steiner said.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're back!" She kissed him again and Zidane moved to find her mouth with his.

Steiner cleared his throat and warned Garnet to be careful, but Zidane ignored him. But this would be a lot more satisfying if he weren't so parched. "Thanks for not killing me," he said.

"I wouldn't have let them kill you."

"Even if Amarant didn't leave?"

She pulled back and looked at him, dark eyes warm. "I'd find another way if he didn't."

"Majesty," Steiner said, "we have other matters—"

"Matters that can wait." Garnet took Zidane in a tight hug. "Let's get you food and rest, shall we?"

"Can we go with water first?"

Garnet gave a wheezy laugh and let Steiner accompany them to the kitchens. Zidane refused to let her go the whole way.

* * *

Vivi took off with Dajh's guidance and Amarant's spirit in reluctant tow. Yeul felt their departure and carved out her best path back to Gaia VIII. She couldn't feel Amarant's body, which she could only hope meant Rinoa got that handled.

Yeul sat on a stone bench overlooking Alexandria. Birds sung and the flowers danced with the breeze. The ever-present flow of life teased her hair and filled her nose with earth and growing things. She thought of those that outlived their time and readied to meet Death.

Yeul closed her eyes and thought-traveled a path invisible to anyone watching. "Speak with me, o Death. You who carry the burden of Etro, the mantle of Death. Caius released me from the same fate, yet now I come to take it."

_"It remains only half."_

Her heart skipped and she forced a deep breath. "It is the only part you bear. The only part I will take upon my own incarnation, allowing the previous rest."

_"It is not so. Accepting the power will not free us from our duty."_

"I can feel that I am to take it myself, as my own domain. That will not free you? How?"

_"Etro knew Her creator had no intention to remain away. She knew that someday, He would return, and She knew His desire for control over all things. Had She accepted this inevitability, there would have been no need for reckless travel through time. To allow such travel brings about the need for a seeress."_

"She traded one danger for another."

_"Throughout the entire life of Gran Pulse, there were only ever two."_

"The many named Yeul and the one Serah. I understand this. I do not understand your greater message."

_"The many were only ever meant to be one."_

"Yet we are all different, if built on the same foundation. We developed to be our own beings, separate and unique."

_"Naturally and deliberately. Caius stoked this fire, enforcing the thought that we are separate. In the end, it is only partly true. We were one soul, cut off at the end again and again, for the purpose of Etro's struggle to keep humanity free from Bhunivelze."_

"But we are unique."

_"Our separation is little more than standard phases of a normal life. We grow, our interests change, yet who we are remains the same."_

"And the dark of us? The ones who chose different?" Like the ones that targeted Noel and Serah.

_"Times when we fought the weight of our role. We are one soul. Many meant to be one. You cannot be a god as a sliver of eternity."_

She wrapped her fingers around the bench. "Caius insisted."

_"Caius has gone through too much for one such as he. But now he relearns eternal stability."_

"Will I still be… me?"

_"You are the last of us. Together, we will not be one of our incarnations, but we will remain most like you. You will gain our experience and your emotions—now stripped of depth but for your limited portion—will be made whole again."_

"I'll change."

_"We have accepted it. When you have done the same, return, and we will end this fractured existence."_

Yeul agreed and cut off the connection.

The place where she sat still smelled like earth and growing things. She still felt the distant souls seeking rest. They grew ever more restless in the time she spent walking amidst these mortal realms. They reminded her of the work she neglected.

Yes, better to get this done sooner than later.

* * *

Bartz leaned against his headboard and made out shapes in the dark room. Porom returned some time ago and rested on her cot. Neither spoke.

Bartz's skin prickled with the heat of these thick blankets and he wished he could leave to the liberating wind of outside. At this time of night, he could even avoid sunlight until he found a portal or a cave or something far away from people.

Porom held a jewel in her hand that glittered despite the darkness.

"What's that for?" Bartz asked.

"An implant." She turned it over in her hand. "I'll admit, it's not the best job I've seen, but there was only so much I could do this far from home. I haven't actually made one myself."

"Implant?" He thought back to his brief time on Porom's Earth. Remembered Rydia, with the ornament on her temple. "You put those things in people's heads?"

"I know—it's so needlessly reckless. I mean, we have infusions, which are more reliable anyway, so why slam a spike into your skull? But this one is in the interest of sharing information and technology." Porom tapped the jewel. It lit with a small glow. "There is little I can do to rectify the death I caused, but I can share this. Infusions need more people and expertise, so I'm stuck with this barbarism."

"For the queen?"

"Yes, I mean… just by studying this, they'll learn faster than we did by trial and error."

"You did it by choice, I hope."

"Of course. I was always set up to become the leading white mage and a wisewoman to my village. I would do anything to make myself a better…"

"Better what?"

"I don't know. Better person. Better white mage. Better sister. Now I don't see how what difference any of that made. No magic in the world made me a leader or friend."

Zidane joined them with a lantern. "You're all still alive, right?"

Porom cleared her throat. "I've replicated a skull focus, if you would be interested in learning from it."

"Garnet will like that. I'm too dumb to understand that magical nonsense." Zidane sat on the edge of a desk. "Speaking of, I've got an old mage in my head that wants to talk. Tell me about this magical nonsense."

"Oh? It's, um, it's a focus. With proper medical attention, it can be embedded in the head of a mage and used to further their magical power. It shores mana and increases capacity for use, either in endurance or in potency…"

Bartz felt the pull of sleep and woke to a cool cloth on his forehead and the burn of fire despite the room still being dark as night. Ice in his veins like jumping in the ocean in the middle of summer. It pushed out some of the fuzz and brought him coherence.

"You're sick," Porom said. "The fever overtook you. Eiko overheard your mutterings and insisted on coming with us when we leave. I all but kicked her from the room."

"How long did I sleep?"

"An hour, maybe. Less."

Bartz ripped his blanket off and the air did nothing to cool him. Porom summoned white magic and soothed the edge off the heat. "Water?" he asked.

Porom helped him drink. "It's times like this that remind me why I made myself a foci. I would just flood you with white magic, but you've barely accepted any of the other spells offered."

"That's weird."

"Not so much. It's hard to want healing when you don't know what you're healing."

"Hm?"

"You know, because maybe the evil part of you will revive and take over again."

Bartz felt a stirring of nausea at the thought. "But Bhunivelze's not taking people anymore."

"Doesn't mean he didn't leave something." Porom stared at him for the longest time before she dipped her head. "Bartz… I need to get back to Blue Terra. Will you come with me?"

His limbs were all but useless and his brain fried to the point that two Poroms spoke to him. His connection to the Crystals felt as a fading dream. "And skip my discovery journey where I find out what Bhunivelze left behind?"

"I think this will make its own journey."

"Should we take that punk kid that insists on coming?"

"I'd prefer not. But we should thank Garnet for her help in restoring us and if she prefers we take another young adventurer, then so be it."

Bartz thought of Krile joining their party and his initial fear at having a child with them. She seemed so small, and this one was smaller. Maybe the two would become friends if they met.

"Let's do it," he said.

* * *

Noel's chest burned with the phantom of the Heart of Chaos while he paced his borrowed chambers at the palace. But he and Serah went through the gate and got stuck in the fake worlds meant to trap them with their carefree guise. But he also failed to save Hope from assassins. And then he succeeded other times. He sometimes met Snow again before the timelines converged into Nova Chrysalia.

He couldn't remember a single future where he was born again into a new and thriving world, seven-hundred years after the fall of cocoon. Not once did he win what he set out to do. Instead he got Chrysalia.

"Noel?" Yeul slipped into the room the queen lent them. "I have a question."

Noel dismissed his aimless thoughts. "What's up?"

"What do you think of the other Yeuls?"

"The others?"

"You met many of them in your travels."

Didn't she travel with them? No, that was another split. "I thought they were you at first."

"They were and they were not." She looked so small in the doorway and yet her words still echoed with something wider and deeper than what a girl her size should know. "No matter what I may become, you'll stay with me, won't you?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I am not meant to gain the power of Bhunivelze as part of my ascension. It is Etro who held the power of Death, and it is my past selves who hold it now. To ascend, I must become one with them."

"You can do that? What will you become, then?"

"They say this Yeul, the one from the end will make the resemblance of all. But I'll change. To what degree is yet unknown."

His heart dropped and Noel crossed the room to her. Yeul looked up at him with wide, fearful eyes and said nothing. Noel touched his forehead to hers and said, "I stand by my statement."

"Are you certain? If you do not know what I'll be like after, then—"

"I would make a terrible brother if I placed conditions on our relationship. I'll make beads as a promise."

Yeul tugged at one of his travel bags. "But we can't even collect shellrocks."

"I'll find something similar." Noel smelled must on her. "Have you not been outside?"

"On the balconies and in the courtyard. The people outside unnerve me."

"They're just people, Yeul."

"People can do a lot of bad things."

Noel couldn't bring himself to deny that one. "Let's go looking for beads together tonight, okay? Before you go blend with your other selves."

"I will come back with more memories and the power of Death itself. That's good, isn't it?"

"People said you were the image of Etro and Mwynn Themselves, and here you are taking their place. It's amazing."

"But what if this version of me doesn't make it back? What if I change so much no one wants me anymore?"

"Then those people aren't worth your time."

The moment was too long and too short. He memorized the way she looked at him with worry and the way she clasped her fingers together. He didn't think to ask her about Valhalla's choirs before she determined it was time to go bead-hunting.

They went into town and asked around for somewhere they might buy rocks and pebbles. That earned them a lot of odd looks, so they followed one redirection to a jewelry shop in which they found assorted gems. From there they moved on to one place of odd collections that hid one tiny box of assorted… things. Noel found pieces of strange rock, wood, and shells that he purchased with borrowed money from the palace.

"And string?" Yeul asked when they left the shop with barely any less money and a small pouch of potential beads-to-be. "I don't see many places that would sell good leather for string."

"That place seems a good start." Noel referred to an armory some blocks away. "They'll have leather, at least. Though I hope I don't have to buy a jerkin just to strip it to pieces."

They ventured in and after a lengthy discussion with the tradesmen there, got assorted twine and unwanted leather that Noel could work with. On the way back to the palace, a baker stopped them to gush about Yeul's hair and offered them bread to accept as his "tribute to a lovely goddess." Noel took it as a small blessing for the growling in his stomach, but it only took a couple of bites to find it less flavorful than most food he tasted across the realms.

"It's better than what we had back home," Yeul reminded him. Unable to argue that point, Noel agreed, and they found a comfortable balcony back at the palace to settle and watch the town. The sun sank an hour or two ago and only lamps remained to light the winding streets.

They barely started before Yeul stood. "I should go," she said. "I fear if I put it off any longer, I'll never do it."

Noel gripped the shell in his hand hard enough to hurt. "I'll have this ready when you get back."

"It won't take that long."

"I'll finish it anyway to give to you when you return."

Yeul gave him a shaky smile and left. Just like that, Noel was left to the haphazard supplies splayed across the ground. He didn't even have the tools to smooth some of these tougher pebbles.

"I should not be surprised to find you on the ground." Caius formed before him, looking as disappointed as he did during training.

Noel shook his head and refocused on the beads. "I didn't ask you."

"Yet here I stand."

"Didn't know ghosts could stand."

"Pick yourself up. You have much yet to do."

"I can barely remember what's real and what isn't. Was I ever the guardian, or the bodyguard, or the shadow hunter? Any or all?"

"Always a hunter."

"But I remember the others."

"Never did you take on the name of guardian. I entrusted Yeul to you only after I stopped the title of Guardian for good."

"I took the Heart of Chaos. I held it in my chest."

"Your blade pierced the Heart within my own. You never held it yourself."

"I did." Noel broke a shell and drew ragged breath. "Not this time, but in another. I took it and I became the Guardian."

"You've come to recall alternate timelines. That does not make them true."

"I was the Guardian. Just like I got caught in a place disconnected from time with Serah and Yeul. Just like I stayed behind in Academia. Just like I was left, forever stuck in a false world you made for me. And you know what? I never left that world. I died in Academia, lived out my life in some broken ending with Serah and Yeul, and I never ended as the Guardian."

"Memory or not, it does not matter. It never truly happened. To be the Guardian is to live a hell of your own and you have not yet found that hell."

"This isn't about the Guardian!" Caius's face blurred and Noel wiped away the tears. He got to chiseling out a hole in the first stone. "It's about me. You said it yourself, I'm not the Guardian. I was never good enough for it. I thought you would help us restore the world I wanted. But, like always, you only push my limits."

"I push you in the vain hope that you will stop breaking. Yet even your five-hundred years of life could not teach you that."

"Either help me out or leave."

"I cannot help you with beads without a physical form. I can only visit you or possess you."

"Did you ever even ask Yeul? Did you ever once ask what she wanted instead of you?"

"She did not want to die. She struggled on for the purpose of a world that would fail one way or another. She would never find rest while Etro lived."

"And she accepted that!"

"As you never did."

"Or you!"

* * *

Yeul accepted the other fragments of Yeul into herself, as they did with her, yet she never stopped feeling like herself.

A rush of wind filled her and stopped breath. She thought she'd forget mortality but then it rushed back to her in a collision forceful enough to buckle her knees and cloud her mind. Voices overlapped in a maddening cacophony before they suddenly silenced and Yeul absorbed years' and years' worth of information. Eons and ages and generations. It happened so fast she thought she'd explode from it.

And in moments, it was over. They were her and she was them. There were no split consciousnesses, there was only Yeul.

She opened her eyes to find a flower, purple petals shifting in the breeze. It was a singular bloom among dozens of others. Despite that, it was clearly the focus of the patch. It grew large and proud, not unlike Symethens or Adias back on Gran Pulse, and shimmered in the pale moonlight.

One of the petals curled and Yeul jumped back, remembering the power in her.

The flower relaxed back into its old self and Yeul recovered her breath. A sickening realization and she felt the coursing of magic in her stronger than anything she felt before. Bolder than the blackest magic and stronger than the strongest white.

With the power swirling inside, she feared her body would explode. Her head spun and she couldn't see straight.

* * *

"She said it was her choice." Noel finished the second bead and tested it with the twine. "And I respect her choices."

"And yet, even after all this time, she still won't obtain the future she deserves."

"We're all making sacrifices."

"And what have those sacrifices won you in the past? A broken world and shattered time. Space fled your realm for the disaster wrought."

"Something you caused."

"And that you made necessary. But enough of futile words. I'll leave you to your work." Caius dissolved into nothingness.

Noel broke a third wood chip and dropped the knife with a curse. Blood trickled from his finger and he wished he could just grab his old threading.

If only it wasn't lost to the Void long ago with everything else.

"Noel." Yeul joined him and he startled. He didn't hear her come in. "I'm sorry I left. I can help now."

He didn't ask her how she was, and she didn't explain. They just returned to working on their promise beads and pretending everything was normal.


	48. Act 3, Chapter 12

"You've aggravated his emotional instability," Basch said.

Gabranth hesitated and Basch knew the words stuck. "And what would you have me do, brother? Larsa is a child no longer, nor I a relevant member in his house."

"He wishes you were."

"And it pains me to hear it. Would I this responsibility to banish and this threat to extinguish, but I must use my influence as a tool. Not as a salve."

"Your dedication baffles even me. What house have you joined in the great beyond that forces you to perform such work? What motivates them to weaponize your mortal bonds?"

"What motivates, indeed." Gabranth used him to gaze upon the tapestry in the Judge's room of rest, where images of the imperial family's history reminded them their purpose. "Suffice to say I am to perform the work none other has the heart for. And none other has the ties. We do not believe in manipulation for convenience's sake, my brother, but we wish for the survival and wellbeing of all."

"You can at least provide His Excellency closure before you leave."

"If only I could. But I imagine bringing attention to it now would only distract the emperor from his duties. This isn't a time for emotions and idle words, but for decision and action. We can remark on closure once our worlds are secured and our freedom salvaged."

"Would Larsa's satisfaction not prove beneficial to such a goal?"

"I shan't risk it." Gabranth looked away from the tapestries that caused him a sting deep in his breast.

"Then you disappoint me."

"A phrase I am most familiar with. Do well, brother. Guide him where I cannot. This I plead though I have no right to."

"You have every right. I shall do as you ask, though I doubt I am as capable. Our ward wanders the streets without my knowing and harbors brigands whilst befriending thieves. He finds little satisfaction in his work and every excuse to run away. Were you here, you might keep him on a straighter path."

"You mean to leash him as a dog?"

Basch thought of the blood on Larsa's clothes when he returned with Hope. "Only as a young ruler in need of guidance is leashed by the wisdom of his elders. And without a father or older brother to which he might turn, Larsa is left only with us."

"As if the gods find humor in it. Who are we to provide such wisdom?"

"We are all that's left aside from Zargabaath. Or perhaps, I am the only one left besides. And Zargabaath has made it clear he's as ready as we to direct the emperor. You may have duties, Gabranth, but perhaps in death you might provide something more invaluable. Would that I could replace your soul in my body and continue your direction of the boy."

"Would that I might transfer my experience to you in a spell of exchange in protection of your people."

"Archadia doesn't hold my people. Though I took your place beside the throne, I never promised myself to your loyalty. I am of Dalmasca, not Archadia."

"I was never of Archadia, only pledged to the lords in whom I believed. We seem forced to follow where the winds blow us at times, however, and for the sake of all nations, it seems you're taken to the empire's doorstep. Though you do not consider yourself sworn to this land, it behooves you to protect all countries through Archadia's longevity."

Basch couldn't think to contradict him. "I will not let civil war overtake us, brother."

"And that is all I can ask of this world for now. If I could spare you a recipe to cure all ails, then I would part of it at no hesitation. But we can only share what intelligence we gather and only in such a limited way."

"I am bound by honor and by honor I serve my country. I can only hope when I meet you in the halls of our fathers that I can lift my head as high as you."

"A mockery you make of me. You've not done half the wrong I have. When we meet again, I'll find pride in calling you 'brother.'"

Basch couldn't explain the swelling in his throat, so he replaced his helm and moved to leave. "Until then, farewell."

A flicker of sadness and the presence left him.

* * *

Cinque stretched, eyes on the blue skies broken up by trees. They landed in the old forest where she arrived last time. But now the summer heat of late afternoon beat upon them despite the canopy, and it was quieter now. "We're here!"

Serah held Dajh's hand and Mog floated above them. "Where to, kupo? Ask around in Tycoon? Find reports of the void, kupo?"

"Something like that." Cinque started off for Tycoon.

"Dajh, any leads?" Serah asked.

"I don't think so. This forest is full of life—i's just sleeping. Why'd I have to come here?"

"Because you ran off when you weren't supposed to," Serah said.

"You got this, kupo!"

Cinque shuddered at the reminder of this world's disconcerting aura. It was good at lulling people into a false sense of security and distracting them from their job. "We're going to Tycoon," Cinque said. "Keep an eye out for liars."

"What lies are we expecting?" Serah asked.

"How do you know if their lying?" Dajh asked.

"They'll tell you that Bhunivelze is a good thing." Cinque forced the words out through grit teeth. "That we should just give up because he's always gonna win."

"Hey Dajh, follow Mog for a minute."

"Okay."

Serah moved to Cinque's side and matched her stride. "Are you okay?" Serah asked.

"No one's even shot me in the head so I'm great!"

"That's not an accomplishment, Cinque."

"Since when?"

"Never mind. You seem bothered."

"Maybe a little."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"About what's bothering you?"

"Why?"

"Because it helps to talk through these things. I know when I'm upset that I like to talk to people I trust and sort through my emotions."

Cinque still couldn't see the use. "Why not just channel it in battle?"

"Because it's healthy to talk to people. It trains you to control them instead of letting them control you. Like… if you captured someone, wouldn't it be more effective to find out their secrets than kill them immediately?"

"Not really. People are really bad at telling the truth."

"But if they were better at it, aren't secrets more powerful than dead people?"

"Not if you want to scare the bad guys into giving up."

Serah stared at her like Cinque said something weird. "Then how about—?"

Serah walked into Dajh, who stood frozen in the middle of the road. Cinque reached to shake him out of it, but Serah knelt beside him first and asked him what was wrong.

Cinque felt a tug on her heart and joined Serah. Mog flitted about them in a panic. Dajh cried silently, tears streaming from puffy eyes. He stared ahead and his mouth twisted with sadness. Like Ace when Izana died.

Serah tried to talk to him. Cinque took him in a hug and let him cry into her chest. Serah joined them and Dajh sobbed, his little body shaking with the force of it.

The city ahead looked quiet, but Cinque couldn't imagine it being sadder than Dajh. He said something about his friend disappearing. Of course, they'd just meet her with the dead later, but for some reason, people stressed out at the transition.

"It'll be okay," Cinque said. "It always works out in the end." She hugged Dajh tighter and his hair tickled her chin. She giggled and Dajh quieted.

Serah gave her an odd look after and Dajh didn't act happy, but he seemed calmer after. She expected he was tired like she always found herself after crying and suggested they find a place to sleep when they found the chance.

Serah gave a noncommittal answer to that one.

* * *

Leonora barely caught her breath before the Turks rushed them into a rundown and abandoned complex that looked too big to be anything but an oversized hotel. They found rooms upon rooms upon rooms and Leonora wondered how many ways she could hide in this place.

"Those things were spirits," Paine said once they settled in what must have been a workroom once. "Unless you can think of something better, we should all learn to Send and fend them off. We can't beat them for good, but it'll keep them off our butts."

"And what was this Sending thing again?" Reno asked. "Enlighten me."

"The act of putting the dead back where they belong. Mortals and spirits were never supposed to mix and that's why we can't fight them on equal ground."

"Explain how we do that," Elena said.

"We dance."

Silence. The Turks glanced among themselves and Seifer looked intrigued. Lebreau rolled her eyes and moved toward the door without leaving.

"Dance," Elena repeated.

"I hate it, too," Paine said, "but that's how Summoners used to Send and it's the only way I've ever known it to work."

"Is this fight really worth our dignity?" Reno asked. "I don't think so."

Leonora faced him. "It's for the good of the planet!"

"And how does my making a fool of myself help the planet?"

"It makes it your job to do whatever it takes to keep your world from falling to these monsters in your streets!"

"And you decided that when?"

"I didn't! It's common sense!"

"I'm not doing it," Lebreau said. "Ciao."

"Right behind you," Reno said.

Rude got up and followed them out the door. Paine looked between those that remained. "You guys talk dance lessons. I'll go beat some sense into those guys."

Paine left and Irvine whistled. "Got quite the party already," he said. "How can we make this even more exciting?"

Leonora hummed. "I didn't pick up much on performance like this from my world. How about you all?"

"We have our own method," Elena said. "It came from the western region near Wutai, where people valued art and battle equally. We've since refined this style of theirs for our use." Elena demonstrated motion of the arm. "It retains an elegance to it like you're dancing, but with the right timing, you can snap a person's spine."

Fujin said, "Seifer."

"Shut up, Fujin."

Irvine perked up. "You can dance, Seifer?"

"None of your business, Kinneas."

"Kind of like whatever you did with the Lifestream before we arrived? Wait." Irvine guided Leonora away from Elena and toward Seifer. "I know I've heard this before. You can pull a mean slow one, can't you?"

Seifer should have killed Irvine on the spot with the intense look of hate in his eyes. "I'm a gentleman—of course I can dance."

"I would argue the gentle part of that…" Irvine pushed Leonora at Seifer. "Come on. Show her your moves."

Seifer's face turned pinker than raw meat and he cleared his throat. "I'll kill you."

"We won't watch, I promise!" Irvine gestured to the others. "Come on, let's give them some space."

Leonora looked at Seifer and gripped her staff to steady her shaking hands. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

His lip twitched. "Drop the staff."

She set it aside and he took her freed hand with such force she lost her footing. "Uh—"

"Say nothing."

"… Okay."

"No, not like that—ugh, fine. Fujin." Seifer released Leonora and Fujin took her place. "Like this."

Seifer and Fujin danced together in slow circles with elegant twists and turns like they performed for a ceremony. Leonora lost her breath at the fluidity of it and almost forgot to track the movements for herself.

When Seifer offered his hand again, Leonora did her best to remember the pattern of theirs but couldn't replicate it.

"Slower," Seifer said. "You're getting ahead of yourself."

"Oh."

"Not that slow. Come on, pretend you're like a bird, it's not that hard."

"Birds don't dance."

"I know they don't, it's just—fine. Forget it." Seifer left her and Fujin watched him go before turning to Leonora.

"Disappointment," Fujin said.

Heat rose in Leonora's cheeks and she looked away. "I'm sorry I'm not practiced, but—"

Fujin offered her hand. "No. Disappointed in Seifer. Try again."

"… Okay." Leonora accepted and they repeated the motions.

Eventually Irvine came in and whistled at the sight. "Looking good, you two! Fujin, I never pegged you for such a stunner!"

"Unsurprised."

"It's hard," Leonora said between steps.

"It's not about what everyone says," Irvine said. "What I reckon, this is more about finding your inner power than finding one proper technique. Though, I must say I really like this one."

"Because it's pretty." Leonora managed a twirl by Fujin's hand. "But where's the meaning?"

"Who says there has to be meaning?" Irvine asked.

"You just said it's about inner power. I don't see power in surface aesthetics."

"Underneath," Fujin said before twisting her about the middle.

"She's right," Irvine said.

Fujin sped up and Leonora struggled to keep pace. "Aesthetics cover," Fujin said. "Not stand by themselves."

"Then what's it covering?" Leonora asked.

Fujin gave her an intent stare with her good eye. "Effort."

"Ooph. She said it better than I ever could."

Leonora frowned to herself. "Effort could mean anything."

"And aesthetics can cover anything," Irvine said.

"Abstraction."

Leonora pulled away. "Isn't there anything we can do that's easier?"

"We only have one idea," Irvine said. "And we're using it."

"We don't want to find other ideas?"

"We can. But this we know kinda works."

"Pointless," Fujin said.

Heavy footsteps sounded in the other room and Lebreau shouted, "Yeah, but I'm not waiting, you hear!"

"We've all lost people, Lebreau." Paine's voice. "Don't let him goad you into something stupid."

"Stupid stuff is the only thing that's gotten me anywhere! Waiting doesn't do jack squat!"

Irvine and Fujin said nothing, so Leonora kept quiet, too.

"I watched him disappear! Watched _three _of them disappear! And that shit haunts me! I could have stopped them, you hear? I could have stopped them!"

"We all could have. And yet we don't because we're not ahead, yet!"

"And that ends now! I'm getting ahead of him this time! And when I get my hands around his neck, I'm gonna squeeze so hard his brains pop clean out!"

"And how will you do that if you don't make it past Cosmo?"

"Better than if I don't go at all!"

"It doesn't work that way."

"I'll _make _it work that way!"

Leonora stepped away from the door and found a place near the entrance to sit. The two kept arguing.

"We'll get back at him, won't we?" Leonora asked Irvine and Fujin.

"Sure," Irvine said.

Fujin glowered so fiercely, it should have burned the wall above Leonora. "Murder."

"More than murder," Leonora said. "Let's make him regret ever being created."

Fujin gave a small smile at that. "Agreed."

"It's gonna suck," Irvine said. "Y'all know how to push my limits."

"I'm used to it," Leonora said.

Fujin tapped Irvine on the shoulder and made him dance with her, resolve renewed in her steps. Leonora thought they could pass for a cute couple, but she doubted Seifer would ever allow it.

Would Palom care if he saw her with Irvine? Would by Eidolon breath he'd get jealous, but she couldn't imagine it. Especially once Seifer came back and started a competition with Irvine to see who did a better jig.


	49. Act 3, Chapter 13

Squall tapped the letter against his arm, thoughts churning. He watched Ultimecia succumb to her own time compression, and yet written messages on the walls warned her return and students whispered horror stories about what happened in Galbadia. What_ continued_ to happen in Galbadia despite Quistis' best efforts. Dead headmaster, strangers popping in and out of existence, and now he had officials filing complaints about the Gardens' failing reputations. Everything that happened last year only aggravated matters and now people looked no further than Galbadia's chaos in their efforts to disown the Gardens.

"I have no proof," he told Rinoa as she paced his office. "I saw it, you saw it, Selphie and the others might have seen it, but that doesn't count for anything."

"Unless I can get a handle on this thing in Galbadia," Rinoa said.

"You shouldn't mess around with paradox energy. That's how Ultimecia died."

"Not necessarily."

"Time is dangerous, Rinoa."

"I can make it not dangerous. There's so much of it surrounding our planet that I feel it. I sense the distortions and I've almost got my finger on how it all warps together. If I can just put a pin in and stop it moving, then—"

"It's too dangerous."

"What did I just say?"

"What have I _been_ saying?"

Rinoa stopped and pouted. "I'm better than Ultimecia. If I had the time and power, I could twist this entire place around my finger."

"That's exactly what she thought."

"No, she thought she wanted to break everything and allow the void free reign. Well, more than thought, I guess, since she did want that. But I don't know why and that's just weird. Have you spoken with the acting headmaster in Galbadia?"

"Not beyond formalities. They're distracted."

"For good reason. Have you met Zell?"

"He's been refusing visitors since Irvine disappeared."

"But you know he's—never mind."

"He's what?"

"Just resting. He needs his time, Squall, and we can't force him to heal faster than he's doing."

"Our doctors are better, anyway."

Rinoa giggled and put a finger up. "Only for now. I promise I'll make things better, okay?"

Squall wanted to press the issue. But he had work to do and half a dozen more officials to talk to. "Just don't get hurt."

"Wouldn't think twice about it!" She spun on her heel. "Be good for me and don't kill yourself with stress, okay?"

He waited for her to disappear behind the door before he picked up the phone and dialed the President's number.

* * *

Quistis wondered how Rinoa got between Gardens so fast. She must have timed her train rides just right.

"He thinks you're still in the hospital," Rinoa told Zell. "We can use that."

Quistis put a hand down. "You'll lie to Squall using Zell's injuries?"

"Why not?" Rinoa asked.

"It's unfair to Squall. Why not tell him the truth?"

"Because then he'd try to stop us."

"For good reason!"

"I'm okay with this," Zell said. "As long as I keep my piece of the action."

"You don't need one!" Quistis said.

Zell scrunched up his nose. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you shouldn't be out here having adventures! We're all idiots for keeping up all of this nonsense!"

Trey, Raijin, Fang, Deuce, and—screw it, she still couldn't name them all—went quiet. Quistis stood alone in her reluctance and it got worse every day. "I'm tired of making things worse," she said at length. "There's must be better ways to go about this than running about like headless chocobos."

"If we have time to optimize," Trey said, "that… would help."

Eight cast him a worried look and Fang asked, "No lecture this time?"

"Why would I lecture?" Trey asked.

"We can't let Squall interfere," Rinoa said. "And I'm willing to compromise for that. I can't let him get involved or we lose what stability we have between the gardens."

"That matters," Eight said.

Raijin thumped his head against the wall. "_Why_? We got monsters on our tails, you know! And actual bad guys! There's more important things to worry about!"

"Things that won't matter without civilization," Eight said.

Rinoa frowned. "Isn't that a bit of a leap?"

"I wouldn't say so," Deuce said.

Zell hit the table and got everyone's attention. "Screw it! Every time we try to make plans, people just get all mad and distracted! Settle on something and move on, dammit!" He winced and settled back.

"We're not telling Squall," Rinoa said.

Quistis pinched the bridge of her nose against a forming headache. "Fine, but you're the one that gets to break it to him when all's said and done. How's progress coming on the temporal stream?"

"Well," Deuce said. "Rinoa's been helping us sort out all the twisted cables and replacing them where they belong."

"The endpoints," Trey said.

Fang nodded. "Serah should handle the middle if we can get her here. It seems her growing affinity with time helps out with this kind of stuff."

"And what have you been doing, Zell?" Quistis asked.

Zell glanced at Raijin. "We've tracked the headmaster's last acts to Gadot and Yuj's friend."

"And?"

Zell swallowed and fidgeted his fingers. "We're not sure who killed him yet."

"Wonderful. And the rumors on Ultimecia?"

Deuce said, "Nothing. Mog can't find a single trace. At least that's kind of good news."

"Kupo!"

Quistis looked at Fang. "Amarant?"

"Still waiting."

"Excuse me," Deuce said. "I need to go speak with Seven."

Trey stood. "Seven made it here?"

"Not quite. But the reception is poor, so I'll step outside."

Quistis watched her go. Once Deuce left earshot, Trey said, "King and Queen haven't been so present since we restored the link. They don't feel such a need to micromanage anymore and show more of a trust on our autonomy and proactivity."

Quistis redirected them to the matters at hand. "Let's change things up. Zell and Raijin, you work with Rinoa. Reds, get this thing figured out with Martine. Cie, talk to the students and see if there's a source for the Ultimecia rumors and if the students have picked up on these time shenanigans. Team, go."

Even the strange god-people learned her terminology by now and everyone dispatched.

* * *

Deuce overlooked Galbadia's yards from the top of the school, legs dangling over the side. Rocks formed clear shapes across the land, their muted colors the only contrast to the rusty stains left by the school. When they called it a garden, she imagined flowers and green like she saw in paintings from before the war.

But this reminded her of home. The striking red against worn grey brought out a vivid sensation akin to fear mixed with fascination and it often found itself associated with war and survival given the reminder of blood and dead things.

"Deuce, you're tuning out again."

She looked up and imagined Seven sitting with her despite having only her voice. "I don't lose track of what I find important."

"So, you don't think it's important to be ready with the rest of us?"

"I didn't say that."

"That bite to your words isn't like you." Seven's voice turned soft. "Deuce, where's your stoicism?"

"… I don't have it."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I know you all and your triggers. And I know what drives you. I thought I knew it in myself, too, but… I guess not."

"And if that ain't just the way." If Seven were here, then she'd make a confused face because she never liked "sappy talks." "I guess I have to find out it for you, then?"

"You shouldn't."

"I will anyway. You've always followed Ace and been his right-hand girl. Is that it?"

"… I don't think so."

"Is it about the Cie gods uprooting everything we'd just built? About getting replaced?"

"We're not getting replaced."

"Damn, you sound sure of that one."

"Because I am. I know those people, Seven, and no combination of them could replace one of us. And vice versa. Some of you would be a lot better off if you could accept that."

"So, you don't feel displaced. Is it because nothing's going according to plan?"

Deuce swallowed hard and looked at her swaying feet. "Some things are going to plan."

"But your plans never failed. Not most of the time, at least. Did Mother never teach you to handle failure? Because you never failed?"

"I failed."

"Only once a cycle, though, if that."

"I knew how to follow orders. I didn't have to fail. I _shouldn't _fail."

"Deuce, we screwed up all the time. You just never had to answer for it. If this is your first time facing potential disaster, then hell yes, that'll get to you. If you never realized that we failed almost every mission we did, then yes, this will get to you. If you never realized that with every new development we adjusted and that with every bump our orders changed, then this would look impossible. But Deuce, we adjusted. And we'll adjust now."

"A couple new soldiers isn't the same as planets."

"It may not seem like it, but I could bring Eight in here and have him recite some principles to you that I'd hate to hear."

Deuce eyed the distance between her and the ground. "There's no way we're making it out of this unscathed."

"You realize we can't stay dead, right? I can't even hold onto a single freaking scar."

"But the people around us can. I know we deal in lives, but most of these people never realized what they signed on for."

"Did we?"

"… I think so."

"Ugh. Deuce, there's no such thing as a perfect ending. There's no S-Rank resolution to this mission, because there is no resolution. This is our job now and we'll be dealing with crap like this for the rest of our lives. Existences. Whatever."

"I don't want to keep ruining lives. Like I'm taking phantoma again…"

"No, we're ending Bhunivelze first thing and taking _his_. But after him, it's gonna be minor annoyances for the rest of forever. You're gonna have to get used to dissatisfaction, okay?"

"Is that all this is?"

"Hell, no. But it doesn't usually get much worse, and from the looks of things, it should even get better. Save the second-guessing until we catch a break in Valhalla."

"… I can do that."

"Then do that."

Deuce opened her mouth to respond, but the message ended. The red still looked sullen and angry, but now she saw the flowers decorating it.

And the bursting of a foreign soul into the world. Someone returned to Gaia VIII. Or… two someones?

* * *

Against Queen's strong suggestions, Snow burst through the barrier between him and VIII and landed with a thud in Galbadia's hallways. No students.

With a growl, he punched through reality again and again until he finally broke into VIII's line that connected with him and showed him life and people.

Snow ran past gawkers and giggling schoolgirls and chased that beacon of life that marked his friends, his pals, his _family_. Chased it out of the school and through the yard outside that held scattered marksmen practicing on dummies. He chased it into a room full of equipment where the NORA crew minus Lebreau worked away. Gadot cleaned out a rifle while Yuj typed something out on a computer and Maqui messed with some electrical equipment.

Snow stumbled to a halt, missing the thrill that used to come from such exercise. "Maqui's okay?"

"I'd say not," Yuj said.

Maqui didn't appear to register that they were talking about him, absorbed as he was in the soldering of wires.

"What happened?" Snow asked. "Why won't anyone tell me?"

"Because they don't know," Yuj said with a wave. "None of us do."

"Nothing happened," Maqui muttered.

Gadot slammed his gun on the bench. "The hell it didn't!"

"I'm fine, really!"

Snow knelt by Maqui's side. "You sure?"

Kid refused to look his way. "Yeah."

"We're honest with our family, you hear me? You understand that we don't hide things from each other?"

"I don't want to talk to about it."

"That's exactly what Hope said before he blinded himself. You gonna do something stupid, Maqui? Did you forget our motto?"

"Gods are no match for NORA, I know."

"And you realize that they're not match for you, too, right? You understand that we're all in this together, right?"

"Yeah. I haven't left Gadot or Yuj yet, have I?"

"And I'm proud of you for that, good job not running away from the team. We haven't split the party. That's good. We're great."

"But we're not, are we?" Maqui looked up at him and Snow made out healing cuts and bruises in his face, faint enough to be at least a week old. But shards could have sped the healing process up. "We're failing, aren't we?"

Snow snatched Maqui's wrist and earned a hiss. "Heroes don't fail. They suffer setbacks. We're stronger than this!"

"Ow!"

Snow chilled the inflammation in Maqui's wrist, and the kid relaxed with relief. "We'll make it go away, buddy. But you gotta stay together."

Maqui calmed with the cold and shut his eyes. "I still don't want to talk about it."

"Just don't do what these other idiots do without their shards, kid, don't—don't do anything stupid."

"We won't let him," Gadot said.

Yuj nodded and stuck a weed in his mouth.

Snow gripped Maqui's shoulder and leaned in. "Promise me."

"I—I promise."

"What's this you're making?" Snow released him. "Another gadget for the shop?"

"Why would I worry about my shop here?"

"You remember Lightning's tech?" Yuj asked. "The stuff that made her fly?"

"I used it once or twice, yeah."

"We lost it after Cocoon's fall," Maqui said. "Like a lot of stuff."

"Even with Academia on the job?"

"If they restored it, then it was after our time." Maqui finished splicing his wire and messed with Yuj's computer screen. "Maybe Hope would know."

Snow grimaced at the reminder. "I doubt he'll talk about it anytime soon."

"We don't need Hope," Yuj said. "From what I hear, he can only talk space management and paradox calculations. Like a physicist, you know?"

Maqui powered on the wire and it sparked. "He knew hardware, but he didn't like engines and oil. Always preferred theoretical stuff."

"He would have done a good job with software systems," Yuj said.

Gadot finished with his rifle and pulled Snow aside. "When are you gonna stick around, boss? We could use you down here."

"I'm not done out there, yet."

"Will you ever be done?"

Snow drew up short at Gadot's intense look. "I don't know. I don't think this is a short-term deal."

"And we are?"

"I don't know how it works yet, but I doubt there's gonna be a goodbye. Anyway, I gotta go again. Take care of each other for me, guys. And wrap that thing in a bow when you tell Lightning! I wanna be there!"

"Not like we're going anywhere," Yuj said.

"Hey, hey!" Gadot said. "No one's stepping into that vortex of time that's surrounding this place! We're playing it safe and ain't nobody gonna see it differently!"

"We're safe," Maqui said.

Yuj cracked a smile. "We're doing what we can here. Join you in the war soon, boss."

"And when we meet again," Gadot said, "you'd better drop that deadbeat tendency of yours. And take your own advice because you look like hell."

Snow readied himself to jump again. "I would, but I've gotta show you up _somehow_."

"Hey!" Gadot shot him a rude gesture of the fingers.

Snow saluted and jumped into the cosmos.

* * *

Palom dropped through reality and slammed through the flimsy barrier between worlds. He tasted rained grass and the mist of home. He woke up in dry sheets and unfamiliar clothes, surrounded by healers wearing the sigil of someplace familiar.

A woman in white directed the healers, lit in blinding gold. Healers crowded around him and people fussed over him like he was some specimen.

He faded in and out of consciousness. When he next came to himself, the room darkened. They must have pulled thick curtains over the windows. Candles flickered nearby as the only source of light and he wondered why they'd black out the room like that. Unless he slept through the day?

The woman in white sat beside him alongside a man with a sickly pallor. "Palom. Can you hear me?" she asked.

Rose… "Yeah," he tried to say, but all he felt was a garbled, thick-tongued, groan.

"Do you remember what happened?" the man asked.

Palom remembered anger. Being told he wasn't necessary. And leaving to go… go somewhere… His thoughts caught on loose branches. Blown about like cloth in a breeze. He couldn't think straight.

But Rosa was here. She could heal him, right?

"Return." He had to get back to Leonora and the others, but his mouth felt dry and clunky.

"You're home, now," said the man.

"Fight back." He thought other words but only air escaped. Damn! "What." It took every fiber of his being to force the word out. "Happened."

"Listen, Palom. Your headpiece was cracked when you arrived. We brought Mysidians here as fast as possible and they did what they could, but we're having trouble restoring the connection."

Of course, they couldn't fix it. They were just the useless idiots back home.

Cecil took a deep breath. "We don't know where you came from, or why you showed up when you did. Do you remember what happened before you left?"

"No." Warmth in his eyes and tickle in his nose. He rubbed at his face with the back of his wrist and cursed himself. His muscles ached and his eyes stung and his bones threatened collapse, but he knew better than to give in to the pressures of his body. He was better than that. He was always better than that.

Until an image of Leonora came to mind. A woman who always seemed so much stronger than he. A cheerful, grounded mage, and a powerhouse of magic and wisdom. She always said he did better when he ate.

His breath shook and his eyes felt wet. Rosa pulled him into a warm embrace.

"I'm not fighting," he said.

"Good. You need to heal."

No. That wasn't the point. "Porom is fighting."

"Where is she?" Cecil asked.

"Don't know." She wasn't as involved in the latter stages of Bhunivelze's plans as he was. Maybe she was okay. Maybe she was dead in a ditch somewhere. His heart dropped. She didn't have as much energy to blow as he did. She hated headpieces. Never shut up about it. Went on and on and on about infusions and how much better they were. She might be dead for it.

And Leonora was in a worse place. She was on Gaia VII. Near Bhunivelze.

Palom pushed Rosa away and tried to stand.

"Hey." Cecil placed a hand on Palom's shoulder. It weighed a ton. How much metal went into gauntlets? Did Cecil even wear gauntlets? "You just about died getting here."

"Can't—don't stop me."

"When will you learn to take care of yourself? You won't live long if you keep this up."

Palom tried to push Cecil's arm away, but Cecil held fast.

"You turned yourself to stone, twice, without knowing whether or not anyone would save you. You jumped headlong into a teleportation device when you only had an inkling of what it did. When the other mages got the news that you just about killed yourself traversing planets, they treated it as an everyday occurrence."

"They don't. Work. People. Mysidian people. They don't think."

"Palom," Rosa said. "Cecil and I think that you might be looking for an escape from the village."

"No reason." Why couldn't he talk right? Why did it hurt so much to think? Why couldn't he keep one line of thought?

Rosa heaved a sigh. "Would you give yourself time to recover? The more forgiving of yourself you are now, the better your head should heal."

It was his head. His head would figure it out. "No time. I shouldn't waste it."

Cecil said, "Palom."

"What?" Palom snapped and regretted it.

Cecil's face turned hard. "You'll get yourself killed. It's a miracle that you haven't, already."

"Not stopping."

"Not until you're cold with your ancestors?"

Rosa stiffened.

"Some of the dead fight. Us. With us."

"Does that mean you're ready to join them?" Rosa asked.

"I'm not dead. Not yet, got too much to do."

Cecil held his ground. "Things you will do better at if you recover." He was more like Porom then Palom remembered.

"Palom, we're trying to talk it through," Rosa said. "Discuss the options and figure out a plan of action. From there, we can—"

"I can't stay!"

He tried to stand, only for Cecil to move and grab his arm. "You keep saying that."

"Let go!" Palom tried to pull away, but Cecil forced him back. "They're not—won't—get anywhere without me!"

"Calm," Cecil said. "You might fall."

"I'll fly!"

"Could you?" Rosa asked. She looked as disbelieving as the smallest-town Troians. As the—the Leonora people. The people Leonora came from.

Palom met Rosa's disbelief with cold determination. Summoned all the magic he could muster and lifted. But his limbs lost strength and his head turned heavy.

When he woke, he found himself leaning against the wall, sitting back on the accursed bed. His eyelids were heavy. When he opened them, he found Rosa watching him with a lift in her cheeks.

"How long was I out?"

"Minutes. Will you be rational, now?"

"…I can't. Leonora."

"Where is she?"

"In danger."

"Then we need to find her," Cecil said from out of view. "I will go with you, but only after you've recovered. That sounds reasonable, yes?"

A spark of rage in his chest and Palom scratched at his itching eyes. "I need Mysidia. It's the only place I can get the magic."

Rosa nodded. "If that's the way it has to be. Rest, and we'll see how you do come morning."

"No—rest!"

Rosa leaned over him and Palom struggled to lift himself. She pushed him back down and pressed a finger to his forehead before whispering an incantation.

Dreams took him.


	50. Act 3, Chapter 14

"Turrets on the wall," Yuna said.

Gippal slapped the machine gun mounted to Bevelle's wall and eyed the direction of Guadosalam. Then he looked to Zanarkand. The enhancement allowed from his eyepatch to his ruined eye showed the colorful plague of dead energy radiating from both directions. "We're flanked," he said. "We'll need all the firepower we can get."

"But how will bullets beat undead?"

"With blessed rounds. We've been enchanting lead with white magic since Auron and the others first came and said hi."

"How long do you think it'll last?"

"We should at least make it through the night. But I make no promises after that."

"But we can still beat it, right?"

"Maybe. You don't stop with the questions, do you?"

"I don't like doing this without Lulu."

"She'd be handy, sure, but at least this means that Besaid is covered, right?"

Yuna frowned and looked toward Zanarkand. "And to think I worked myself into a panic when they talked about developing Zanarkand for research purposes. I had no idea I'd be the one that let these monsters in."

Gippal leaned against the turret and took in that lovely horizon, lit in the pink and orange glow that came with sunset. "It'll get cold tonight. You might want something to protect yourself."

"I'll keep warm enough."

"Hold up." Gippal noted a glint on the horizon. "Is that what I think it is?"

Yuna looked at her garment grid and changed to Psychic. "It's… a golden mist? And it holds life."

"How much life? Is the Farplane taken?"

"No, it isn't many small forms, but feels like a piece of something bigger."

"That's him." Gippal leaped from the wall and slid down the side of the ladder like a pole. "Get Tidus and the others, will you?"

"On it!"

Gippal barreled past palace workers and Auron entered his mind with a sense of annoyance.

"We cannot fight him as he is."

"What does that matter?"

Gippal slammed the alert just outside the main chamber of recourse. Alarms blared and personnel knew to take their positions atop the walls. Anyone near the gates of the city risked being locked out now and it was only a matter of time before they issued the bar-in policy for all citizens.

"Apocalypse started," Gippal said when he reached Nooj's room. "Get dressed, Deathseeker, because it looks like your time's come."

"Has it?" Nooj hummed and adjusted his warrior's robes.

Gippal rang the bells along the walls that reached Kurgum, Chuami, and Selphie in their place on the bottom floor, as corresponding to Kurgum's position. Tidus had none, and Yuna was already mobilized.

"Where's your soldiers?" Gippal asked.

"On standby." Nooj took up a sphere from his desk, dialed into it, and said, "Code C, gentlemen. Get moving. Gippal, what did you see?"

"Golden mist. Auron says it precedes the corruption."

"Won't it take time for the Farplane to turn?"

"Not if he's got a handle on VII already. He's practiced with another world like ours, so there won't be much of a learning curve to taking over our life force."

"We can work with that." Nooj limped past him and Gippal followed him to the top of the palace, which connected to every wall through walkways and cables.

Gippal watched a stream of Senders swarm the lower level, barely visible through the windows below the wall's walkways. Footmen and gunners took those places with the best visibility and vantage point. They'd start shooting first, then the Senders would clean up the dislodged spirits. "We've anticipated him," Gippal said. "We can work with anything he throws our way."

Auron thrummed with uncertainty. "It's always more complicated than that."

"Trying to stay optimistic here, man." Gippal leaned against the rail. "Nooj, we've faced something like this, haven't we?"

Nooj shook his head.

"Are we gonna lose another of us?"

"Hopefully not."

"But it could happen."

"… Yes."

Gippal took a deep breath and eyed that gorgeous horizon that slowly turned blue with the fading light. "Didn't this thing prefer light?"

"So they said."

"Then why doesn't it attack during the day? It's not stronger during that time?"

"I wouldn't know. But don't panic."

"I'm not panicking. I've just never faced a god before. Might have some beginner's nerves."

The gunners leveled rifles and Gippal knew their target came within sight even though he couldn't see them from here. Machinists took to the turrets and Gippal felt a chill. He wanted his work in the Council to remove the need for firearms and protection, yet that naivety betrayed him again.

In the covered corridor inside the wall, Kurgum moved through the limited ranks of Senders with confident strides. Chuami stood with the melee soldiers gathering at the base of the walls.

"The guy should like this place," Gippal said. "Given his thing for so-called 'holiness' and crap."

"We shouldn't have gathered the people here, then," Nooj said.

"I wouldn't say that."

"Besaid could be safer depending how they handle water."

"Then let's hope everyone here can breathe like Blitzball stars."

"Aim ready!" yelled Yuna to the top levels, still floating with the power of the Psychic. "Don't give them a single inch!" And then said mentally, "Gippal, Nooj, there's too many of them."

"We'll manage what we can," Nooj said.

Auron thrummed—he sensed the dead near. As one from their numbers, he felt a growing pull to join them. "Can you hold on, buddy?" Gippal asked.

"Not forever."

"Then just give me a few hours. We'll have this handled before sunrise."

* * *

Cloud felt that burst like a tear through his soul. He buckled over and grabbed a post for support. It ripped at his mind like the Lifestream did so long ago and his view pulsed red and green.

"Cloud," Tifa said. "We need to keep moving."

"Yeah, just… one second."

"What happened?"

Voices clamored in his head, pain in his arm where his scars remained. Sephiroth's distant gloating that urged him to give up on his family.

"… I'll be fine, but…" Cloud shoved away and struggled to focus on the way to the ship. "They're coming."

"Who?"

"Whatever chased us through the dead ways. Something big."

"Marlene!" Tifa yelled. "Denzel! Stay close!"

The two picked up their pace, but their legs were too short to keep with Tifa and Cloud.

"What kind of something is it?" Tifa asked. "Do you know?"

"… Looks like it's why we came here. We were too slow."

Tifa gestured for the kids. "Keep up! We can't miss our boat!"

"You're too fast!" Marlene said. Denzel didn't complain, but his face was flushed, and he seemed to have trouble breathing.

Tifa said, "There's no point going back until we've gotten something out of this place."

"Looks like there won't be much of anything left by the time we leave." Cloud looked behind them and found a swirl to the air like it mixed with oil.

"Fine." Tifa huffed and they cleared the bridge toward Luca. "But I'm not going to stand for any of Reno's whining."

"I'd be more worried about Shinra if he's back when we return."

They almost reached the city when they lost the children. One moment they were together and the next Cloud couldn't make out two feet ahead of him. He pulled out his phone and dialed Lulu's number. She didn't answer. "Something's wrong."

"Now's not the time for something to go wrong! Marlene! Denzel!"

From the direction of the Moonflow, a golden-red mist curled their way, licking at the dirt and grass like a hungry beast. And in the mist he made out the vague shapes of people. "Tifa."

Something tore at the ground between them and a hill formed. The mist crawled over.

Cloud lost feeling in his chest and reached for his sword. Tifa screamed and broke through the mist and kicked at shambling ghosts.

Cloud pulled his blade free and activated the holy materia embedded within. But the fear of hitting the kids kept him from swinging.

* * *

Kurgum always imagined a position like this to mean yelling and orders and bossing people around. But it turned out that there wasn't a whole lot to say when their main goal as a division was to send. And to keep sending until further notice. So, he danced alongside everyone else, occasionally redirecting focus to a different cluster of souls.

The Farplane was broken. He didn't know where the souls went, but there were a lot of them. It seemed incomprehensible to him only weeks—or months?—ago for two Senders to dance together. And now he moved with some dozen others to force back the frontline of a dead army.

The turrets went off and bullets filled the air. Kurgum startled at the sound and lost stance, but they remained safe behind the machines.

Isaaru hesitated with him. "Seems pretty backwards, doesn't it?" Isaaru asked.

"… A bit." Kurgum resumed and focused on the pyreflies, though his bad leg tripped him up more than before.

"We do what we have to, I suppose."

The army approached despite their work and Kurgum felt the weight of his brass-knuckled-gloves more keenly.

Dona flashed white magic and some muttered in confusion. Dread gripped his chest and Kurgum forced himself to keep dancing.

"_They've breached the gate,_" came Yuna's voice.

A spirit coalesced and Kurgum switched to white magic. "Melee!" he yelled. "They're inside!"

Something took him from behind and Kurgum blasted it with healing. That granted him an opening to ready his fists and fall into the old habits taught him by Bevelle's underground maesters.

* * *

Selphie dropped bombs of her greatest make since her school days and whooped when one took out a dozen mirages. She never thought imbuing explosives with holy magic could pack such a punch, yet these things reacted like humans splashed with potent acid.

Yuna flew past her before changing jobs to White Mage and raining curajas on the force swarming about their walls.

Bullets hailed and arrows flew while Senders danced beneath them. The air filled with what Yuna called pyreflies to the point that Selphie couldn't see the night sky for all the souls appearing as lights in the air. Between that and the red light, Selphie forgot the natural blues and greens of the world and lost herself to the ethereal fire that engulfed them. If only she could communicate what it looked like to her friends back home.

Something rumbled in the deep and the fighting stuttered. Confusion rippled through the ranks and Selphie hesitated with her next bomb.

"Keep going!" Nooj yelled. "We will not give our enemy the satisfaction of surprise! Nor the victory of fear!"

Motion picked up and the fire turned smooth. Selphie swallowed before lobbing her next blow and moving to the next segment of the wall. It was worst on the southern and northern edges, but the souls spread alarmingly fast. They'd be overrun the hour at this rate.

"Yuna!" Selphie ran to catch her, but Yuna kept the opposite way. Selphie switched direction and took a crosswalk over the city to cut her off. She kept her eyes straight because looking down made her vomit once already. "Yuna!"

Yuna finally looked up and switched to Psychic. Selphie reviewed her plan and Yuna caught on and flew her way. Selphie put out her hand and Yuna caught her. They flew to the southern side of the gate and Yuna dropped Selphie off at the dead center before taking the blast of Selphie's first bomb and exploding in the middle of the southern swarm.

That wasn't new. The new part was Yuna enhancing the blast with Holy.

The road blew sky-high, with more pyreflies joining the great colors of violence. Yuna took Selphie, who brought as many bombs as she could hold, and they zipped to the other end of the city for round two.

* * *

Gippal whistled at the blasts caused by Yuna and Selphie's work. His automatic felt like sticks and stones by comparison. The mist-like force that invaded the city didn't take much effect from physical hits, but their alchemists did good work with their enchanting concoctions.

"How are you holding up?" Gippal asked.

Auron rattled, "I grow weak."

"Then we'd better hurry it up." Gippal ran out of bullets and threw his gun aside. Daggers felt like a downgrade, but at least Rikku wasn't here to mock his inexperience. "Come at me, you stupid wisps!"

* * *

She had to find them. Before the boat left for Besaid and left the children surrounded by this bloodthirsty mist.

Something tugged at her conscious and Tifa screamed at the spirits that pulled for her to join them. She beat them back with steady pulses of white magic that repelled the ancient souls hungry for more life.

"Marlene! Denzel!"

"Tifa."

She spun to find Cloud reaching for her, eyes flashing different colors. His motions turned jerky and unnatural, like a puppet whose strings were readjusted.

"No!" Tifa grabbed him and shook him by the shoulders. "No, don't give in again!"

"Tifa." Cloud looked down at her and reached trembling fingers to her chin. "Run. While you can. I'll… come back."

"No!" Tifa blasted the radius with more white magic and dragged Cloud toward Luca. "We'll need you to get them back! You can't let it take you!"

The magic rattled him, but Cloud steadied himself enough to grip Tifa back and say, "You'll run out of white. Denzel's equipped with enough materia to stay alive. You need to come back for them."

Tifa fought back her panic. "I can't leave them!"

"Neither can I."

"If you're saying I should leave you, too—!"

"I'll find them." Cloud reached out and his skin pulsed red. "I survived the Lifestream. I can do it again."

Tifa turned cold and she took his hand. Cloud closed his eyes but Tifa rejected his plan.

She tossed him out of the mist, and he went rolling until the crowd of stragglers headed for Besaid enveloped him.

Tifa's white materia snapped and she faced down the milling bodies and spirits that grabbed at her and pled for company and relief.

But she wouldn't go until she found her kids.

* * *

Auron stuttered. His control slipped. When he slipped back into Gippal's mindset, he found the battle changed. Gippal cut through gathering zombies and stumbled under the burden of fatigue. Adrenaline still fueled him, but it wouldn't last.

Whispers told him of the greatness awaiting him within the Farplane and reminded him of the rest he found. The Council served a great purpose, but it wasn't his role as a spirit to govern the dealings of men and beasts.

_Rest_, came a distinct order. _You don't belong with them._

Auron flickered again, unable to get Gippal's attention. Unwilling to get his attention. The urge to rest overrode the inclination to responsibility. He fought the selfish desire, but it lashed at him with greater strength.

"Go," he forced out through Gippal's mouth. "We… go."

Through the blood and smoke and broken bodies, he dragged Gippal away. Confused fog overtook them and Auron moved toward the burning light in the distance. Gippal fought him confused, but Auron made him move. They fell out of sync and Auron took full control.

* * *

Dajh let the power of Life flow through him as a stream of energy that pushed at the prison of his body and begged for release. But he knew enough times with Bhunivelze, using that energy to hurt and destroy, that he knew better than to assume any form of life to be a good thing.

"He came to Tycoon," Cinque said, "to use the people here?"

Serah followed Mog to where he said the fight started. "He made a pact with the Void," she said. "Going by what you said about that day, he didn't make that pact until after he talked to you. He clearly used its power to break the Crystalchosen after."

Dajh shivered at the invisible hands that poked and prodded at his clothes and the distant, barely audible voices that whispered to him. Voices that sounded like friends and the promise of eternity in Light's Embrace. "I feel it."

Mog chirped, "This is where the worlds collided, kupo. In the place that drew in heaven and earth, it's only natural we'd find it as the closest connection to the void, kupo."

"Then that's how Bhunivelze connected," Serah said. "He was so close to the Void, it worked as near-instant communication."

Cinque asked, "Void deals work like telephone calls?"

Serah said, "In speed they do. Mog, Cinque, did you see an emissary that day? Anyone that looked out of place?"

"Only Hope," Cinque said.

Mog shook his head. "Exdeath was gone for a long time by the time we came, kupo."

"You didn't see anyone else? Blue Terra had different descriptions for the kinds that visited their planet."

"I don't know," Cinque said. "There was a lot of people that day. How could I notice one person?"

"They would have stood out."

Dajh moved past them and toward the throne. Its tall backrest remained stark amidst the ruined room, like the ruler over ashes. The place acted normal despite missing its queen, but they never picked up this room and even let people in without security checks.

He stood before the throne and put out a hand with life power to scare away the Void. It recoiled at his presence. He found the weak point.

"Leave my friends alone," he said before putting both hands out and sensing for the entrance. There was a connection here, going by the cold in his feet like he stood over a long drop. If he wasn't careful, he could slip into the Rift and be lost forever.

Space slipped and Dajh planted his feet. Then pushed life through that split between reality and nothingness.

* * *

She lost cohesion with Psychic ages ago and barely felt the white magic inside her. The only other spheres she had were the Gunner, White Mage, and Songstress. The frazzled and worn part of her wondered if Lenne's power as a Summoner would have transferred if the Fayth hadn't woken. She still knew so little about the woman and it scared her to use the sphere after everything that happened.

Yuna struggled to catch her breath when she caught up to Nooj. "They've broken the main lines and we've lost contact with Chuami and…" She couldn't say it. Couldn't speak past the lump in her throat.

"And the Senders?"

"They're next."

"Where's Tidus?"

Yuna looked toward Guadosalam. "We can only hope his white magic got him to the world's exit."

"Braska?"

"He's… left."

Nooj nodded to himself. "A strategic retreat."

"They're part of the Farplane, so they had to disconnect before Bhunivelze took them."

"Except for Auron, apparently."

"He's still here?"

"He took Gippal toward Zanarkand. I suppose Braska would have gone with him."

"We've lost, haven't we?"

"Not until our last person is gone and we're far from that. Until the city falls, we keep fighting."

Yuna watched the mist spread through the city. "We should have sent more to Besaid."

"We don't know if Besaid is safe."

"Lulu's there."

"Lulu isn't stronger than a god."

"I like to think she is."

"Many do." Nooj closed his eyes and breathed. "But the fact is that we face an unbeatable force, armed with barely more than toys and weak spells. We've fought the good fight already, so let's not give up now."

Yuna tried to summon more white magic. "Right."

"Let's see if there's some guns left for us to use, shall we?" Nooj turned back to the fight.

"And I'll send Tidus through." Yuna fumbled around for her sphere. "Win or lose, he's better off somewhere else at this point. If only we could send more to join him."

"This is hardly a safer task we've assigned him. I wouldn't wish to travel the cosmos unguarded."

Yuna took that as a small comfort when she hit the button that would ping Tidus' sphere and confirm his entry. She could only hope he was still there to see it instead of transformed into whatever it was this power did to people.

"I'll find you a weapon as well," Nooj said.

"You don't need to." Yuna checked to make sure the signal got out before tossing the sphere over the side of the wall. "I can find one for myself."

She barely finished speaking when the air split and a large-framed man broke through with a war cry.

"Snow," Nooj said. Despite everything, he still looked surprised. When Snow landed on the city floor, Nooj gave a grunt of interest.

"That's not quite what I meant," Yuna said. "But I'll take it."

Nooj cast her an amused look before Yuna grabbed a discarded staff and danced.

* * *

Snow blew cold and ice and forced back a chunk of dead. People scattered at his approach and Snow used the clearing to stick through a handful of fiends. He still had to get to Gaia III. And Gaia VII, but apparently those would have to come later. King and Queen were going to kill him, but he didn't realize how far he'd let things go.

"Hey!" That lady from the Council joined him and Snow wondered when she learned to use a sword like that. "Where've you been, douchebag?"

"Name's Snow!"

"I don't care! You disappeared!" She sliced through fiends and kicked them into a building pile.

Snow's heart clenched at the beasts swarming the place. He punched through them and spiked them and blew them into walls, but it seemed to only break stone and dent poles. Many that fell eventually worked themselves back up and came at Snow and Chuami with renewed vigor.

Pain spiked in his head and something thudded against his skull. Without a thought, he ported to Nooj and Yuna's side.

"Snow!" Yuna said.

Snow felt the urge to take Nooj and throw him over the—

Snow stumbled back. "I feel him. How—?"

"Who?" Yuna asked.

"Bhunivelze," Nooj said. "Snow, you should go."

Yuna froze. "He can get to us?"

"He's already getting to us. Snow, you're better off working somewhere else. We'll handle this."

"You won't!" Snow fought the pull on him. "This place is overrun! I won't leave you!"

"You have to," Yuna said, voice cold.

"No!" Snow approached Nooj and reached out to make him see—

—And threw him into the wall.

"I'll not surrender you, too!" Yuna pushed Snow. "Go! For the love of all my fathers and mothers, _GO_!"

Her glare burned itself into his memory. Snow swallowed and portaled out.

* * *

Denzel ran and Marlene followed him. She forgot the stitch in her side and worry for Tifa and Cloud because they were big and could take care of themselves. But the energy spreading their way smelled like rotting things and the musty attic of that lady's house on second street back home.

Every breath hurt and her shoes scraped her feet through the socks, but Marlene kept going. Denzel kept reaching for her like he didn't think she could keep up, but she refused help. She didn't need it.

What felt like hands tore at her dress and caught her hair, ripping pieces from her until something warm and sticky seeped against her scalp and ankles.

Eventually they found the shore and Denzel shot a frantic look behind them. Marlene looked with him and found the mist still on their heels, the sight of it sending a sickening thrill down her spine.

The shore dropped into the depths like a cliff. Marlene hesitated at the edge before Denzel leaped and she followed.

She slammed into the water like concrete and it stung her cut and torn skin. She cried and swallowed seawater that stung her nose and burned her lungs.

Hands grabbed her and she flailed to keep out of reach of more monsters. She broke the surface and gasped down breaths.

"To that rock!" Denzel held her and pointed toward a large boulder that sat in the water like it floated.

Waves crashed against them. Marlene paddled at the water, but they never practiced swimming back home and she was worse than the rest of the kids. Denzel wasn't great either, but he helped her to the rock, then held on beside her despite the waves bringing him up and down.

"Why won't you come up?" Marlene asked.

"There's no room. You'll fall off. And you're still bleeding, so you need to stay dry."

"You didn't get hurt?"

"I'm okay."

"Liar."

"You're younger. You need to be safe more."

"Do not."

"Do too." Denzel clung to the rock as another wave hit him. He breathed hard. "They're not following, so it looks like water is safe for now."

"For now?"

"They might adjust. Monsters can do that."

The cliff they jumped from looked so far away from here. The mist curled about the edges like a frozen shot and she wondered how anyone could live up there. "We need food," she said.

Denzel nodded.

"And a fire for the night."

"Probably."

"And medicine."

"I've got white magic."

Marlene looked about them. "There's a bigger rock down that way. We should swim there so we can both sit down."

Denzel shivered and adjusted himself to keep hold. "It's far away."

"We can make it if we keep close to the cliff." Marlene found where the water met the cliff. "It's not perfectly smooth, dummy. There's rocks in the water we can use for support. I'm glad we didn't hit those on our way down."

Denzel pointed up. "The edge curves over here. Looks like we got lucky coming out on this side."

"Good." Marlene smoothed down her torn dress and measured the distance between them and the bigger rock. "Let's figure out food and shelter after you get out of the water. Actually, we should prioritize a signal for Cloud and Tifa to find us, first."

Through chattering teeth, Denzel said, "We can't make a signal without fire."

"Then we'll figure out fire." Marlene let herself back into the water and hated how gross it made her shoes feel. And how it hurt her heels and everything else. "What lives in this?"

"Ocean life." Denzel came around to her side of the boulder. "I studied about this stuff with my old parents, but I never saw the ocean until we came here."

"Do you think Tifa and Cloud met the ocean in their travels?"

"Probably. They went all over the planet."

"Then we'll make it to the next rock."

Denzel agreed and they moved back toward the cliff to use as a guide.


	51. Act 3, Chapter 15

Sazh drifted in and out of sleep. Even though they couldn't die anymore—not for real, anyway—his body remained just mortal enough to appreciate the occasional shuteye. It refreshed the fire in his chest and the burn of his veins. It warmed his skin and reminded him of blazing rage and the promise of smoke that brought about new life. The sun-warmed room might as well be heaven.

And then a gust of cold interrupted his rest and Sazh cracked an eye open to find Snow stumbling through the room, motions twitchy and eyes wild. His entrance didn't disturb Hope, who still laid as if he was dead.

"Hey, hey, hey," Sazh said. "Take a breath, son. You look like someone threw you in the river. What happened to going with King and Queen?"

Snow opened and closed his mouth. "We've—we lost Spira. It's gone. That was my home world!"

"In one life."

"I have to get them back."

"Not yet." Sazh pulled himself upright and stretched. "We'll get it back once we deal with Bhunivelze."

Snow nodded to himself, looking ready to fall over at any moment. Sazh gestured to the empty bed beside them. "Take a seat."

Snow did so. "We gotta save them."

"And we will."

"Noel won't let me go there."

"For good reason! If Dajh could get himself possessed, what says you can't?"

"I'm stronger."

"Not enough. What good would it do those guys if you waltzed in without backup and added yourself to the infected?"

Snow looked at Hope and anger crossed his face. "We've lost too many already."

"Exactly."

"I won't lose any more."

Sazh leaned toward him. "Son, if there was ever a time for plans, this is it. We've been going at it all haphazard and it's only screwed us over. We'll do this the right way, or we won't do it at all."

"Our plans work better?" Snow asked.

Another portal opened and Vanille stepped through.

"Come with me to the library," Sazh said to Snow, "I gotta talk to that book kid anyway."

"Any progress?" Vanille asked.

"Nope," Sazh said. "Hasn't moved an inch for two days. What's kept you?"

"I made a wrong turn in the crux. How are you two holding up?"

Snow put on a brave face. "Great!"

"That he is," Sazh said. "We'll leave you to it, since it doesn't look like Hope wants anything to do with the rest of us."

Snow reluctantly joined him, and they left Vanille with a confused look on her face.

* * *

Vanille kneeled by Hope's bed, strength gone from her. He looked so small in the covers. "Hope?"

He didn't respond.

"Oh, dear. You're upset."

Sazh shooed out the rest of the medical staff and recovering patients. Vanille gave him a thankful gesture and he gave a "think nothing of it" gesture before shutting the door behind him and the rest.

"We're alone now," she said. "You don't have to worry about anyone else bothering us. And if you don't want to talk, then I'll talk about what I've seen. I've been a lot of places and many of them you might know. And there's some people you would like. For one, there's a boy by the name of Shinra that acts a lot like you did back on Cocoon."

"How do you know about that?"

"I like to think I know you well enough to know who you might like, Hope."

"No, Cocoon. How do you know my memories like that?"

Sazh warned her about his strange reactions to reminders of his old life. "Because I was there."

"No, _Vanille _was there."

"I am Vanille."

"No, you're not."

Vanille reached for him and Hope recoiled. "We haven't spoken in ages," she said. "I saw you in crystal, and Lightning says you saw me through the Ark, yet we haven't been together since that final day on Cocoon. I wanted our reunion to go differently. I thought it would be easy."

"You don't have to keep pretending. You've made your point."

"No, I haven't! Not that you listened to me before but do it now!"

Hope opened his eyes.

She kept going, "I know there's no way to fix this! I've never fixed anything in my life, and every time I think I can make up for my mistakes, it only make things worse! Turning to crystal, the Soulsong, and finally trying to keep myself out of it, nothing worked! You've fixed things, Hope, why can't you act like it? Why can't you accept the good you've done and pat yourself on the back because you've earned it? Why can't you appreciate what you have that I don't?"

"You don't like that."

"Yes, I do! I always have!" Vanille snatched his wrist, heart beating faster, and Hope didn't move away. "Listen to me, Hope! Don't throw your power away!"

He stared at his wrist where she held him, confused. "I never saw you."

"I know I wasn't there for you! I know we should have worked together like partners because that's what we've always been! I know life isn't fair, but our job is to make it so! I'll make your life fair! So will Lightning and Snow and Sazh and everyone that cares about you! Just _let us care about you!_"

"I mean… I never saw you in the Ark." Hope looked up at her, sunken eyes discolored in bluish tones that fluctuated about the pupils. He held no shards. "I thought you were also an illusion, but Lightning never yelled at me."

"Because she's worried about you! And so am I!"

"You're real?"

"Yes!" Vanille wrenched him close and dug her face in his neck. He smelled like tree bark, rust, and imprisonment. "I've missed you so much!"

"… I missed you, too."

He sounded hesitant. Vanille pulled back and took in the leafy green of his eyes that showed defeat and the sallow color of his skin. "You still don't believe it, do you?"

"No."

She bit back a sob and smothered her fear, then moved to sit with him on the bed, back against the wall. "You don't have to. I'll believe enough for both of us."

"That won't fix it."

"It will." Vanille patted the spot beside her and he reluctantly took it. "That's how it works, isn't it?"

"No."

"Then how does it?"

"I get hurt."

"Why?"

"Because… I think because God wants to know how humans work."

"That sounds like nonsense."

"Lightning assured me that if I knew what I was doing, God wouldn't hurt me. That I'm close to figuring it out."

"But there's nothing to figure out! Bhunivelze's bad and we're going to stop him."

"Shh!" Hope slapped a hand over her mouth and looked about them. "He'll hear."

"He's not around here because he's in Gaia VII and Spira. He's taken them over, and that's bad, but it means he can't bother you anymore. Not like he used to."

"He will. He always does."

"He won't." Vanille hugged him close again and Hope stiffened but didn't pull away. "I'm here. I'll protect you like I always should have."

"I don't need protection."

"I don't care. I want to help you."

Hope relaxed into her grip and said, voice thick, "I don't deserve help. I've failed too often."

"No such thing. You don't earn help, you know, you get it because the people around you love you. We're all here just to make sure you're happy."

Eventually, timid arms wrapped about her and hugged her back. Then Hope gripped her so tight, it felt like his life depended on it. Maybe, to him, it did.

Vanille smiled into his hair—he was still shorter than her despite growing up in the time she saw him on Pulse—and she shut her eyes to savor the closeness of him. To soak in the feeling of togetherness that she hadn't felt for hundreds and hundreds of years, since before the fall of Cocoon and their adventures in Orphan's Cradle.

A togetherness not greater than what she knew with Fang or Sazh, but not lesser either. It was its own connection that she couldn't get without Hope. The validation of his need to be with her and hers to be with him. The togetherness that came from learning as naïve children the harsh reality of Cocoon's Purge and facing mortality in fire and broken bodies.

"I'll never leave you," Vanille whispered. "And you'd better not leave me."

"I don't want to."

"Then don't. Let's be together forever, okay? Let's learn how to become gods together."

"Becoming gods sounds nice. They don't hurt."

"Not in the same ways as mortals. You won't ever answer to anyone like Bhunivelze ever again. Hey, I can ask your mum to come in and share stories!"

Hope didn't respond to that. Just rested his head against her arm and relaxed into her, breathing evening out. He wasn't that small when he wasn't tense and she felt more like his equal like this.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the hospital's medicine mixed in with Hope's nature-y scent and let herself drift in memory. "Just pretend," she said. "For me. Pretend this is real."

Hope said nothing and Vanille relished the quiet. She'd worry about getting him to Valhalla later. For now, he was only tired and needing rest like the rest of them.

* * *

Sazh, Ellone, and Snow found Arc in the library, slumped over books and without the usual vigor one would find in a scholar surrounded by so many words. Sazh assumed by his excitement he'd see the kid poring over tomes and scripts because he could. Because this library was archaic enough to still have those things. Maybe he was still processing from that lunch they had with Larsa a couple days ago.

They roused Arc from his work and discussed Hope's condition, Ellone and Arc's backstories, and Bhunivelze's potential plans.

The library was dead-silent save for their subdued whispers and Sazh wondered when he last found such quiet.

"We need numbers," Ellone said. "Enough that he can't keep up with them. We'll also assume he can still take vessels despite his work with the planets and plan for the worst."

Arc turned a page in his book, though he obviously didn't read it. "He shouldn't possess human and world at the same time."

"He shouldn't," Sazh said, "but he might. Snow insists on giving up on plans. We've been trying to anticipate this bastard for ages and it's never once paid off."

Snow said, "Even with Serah and Noel."

Ellone leaned back. Sazh hoped these palace people would give her a chance to wash up, because she earned the longest, hottest bath going by the look of her. Arc, too. "I don't know how much help I'll be on the side of good," she said. "My powers aren't as useful outside of possession."

"This isn't your job," Sazh said. "You shouldn't work if you don't want to."

"I want to help."

Arc tensed up and pulled books closer to himself like he could protect himself with enough of them.

"What?" Sazh asked. "You also want to go home?"

Arc swallowed hard and didn't look his way. "Blue Terra—Gaia III—isn't safe anymore. But I want to stop fighting."

"Then how about we drop you off somewhere else?" Snow asked. "Somewhere safe? I can pick you up later and take you home when it's better."

"That's like abandoning my friends."

Sazh pulled his coat in tighter. Everywhere was too cold for him these days. "Maybe we can work something out, huh? Find a weak spot?"

"We've talked weak spots," Snow said. "That's what Dajh is dealing with."

"There's gotta be more."

"I don't know about that," Arc said.

Ellone said, "He exists on a different plane than the rest of us. From what little I remember he didn't bother hiding much because we're barely specks in the grand scheme of his plots."

"She's right," Arc said. "There's nothing we can do, and even if there was, we'd need so much power to accomplish it, it's impossible."

Snow said, "Have you forgotten? We're gods, too! We have the power already. We just need to find him now and hit him hard! Waiting only makes it worse! Let's just go and find the guy!"

"He's in a planet," Sazh said. "There's no swooping in and landing a head blow here."

"But," Ellone said, "he does have a mindscape, still. If someone could get inside his head and derail his plans, then that would open him up for absorption by you inheritors."

"Mindscapes…" Arc shivered. "I've dealt with those before, haven't I?"

"Have you?" Sazh asked.

"They're complicated and bizarre and impossible to control."

"Hence what I said," Ellone said.

"And what was our job again?" Snow asked.

Sazh dropped his head back. "Fine. We make the impossible possible. But how are we supposed to make it possible this time?"

"Let's find out!" Snow jumped to his feet. "Let's find the son of a bitch and kick his head in until he speaks backwards! Let's get going, with or without Hope. He'll be safer here anyway."

"I don't know about that," Ellone said. "No world seems safe to me."

"He doesn't care about Hope anymore does he?" Snow asked.

Sazh shook his head. "We don't know about that. Arc, you ready to leave?"

He nodded, face ashen. Sazh felt a sinking in his stomach—they got one kid stitched back together and another fell apart. And that was if Vanille's approach even worked downstairs. … Or upstairs? Sazh glanced outside. He got so lost in this place, he couldn't remember which way the hospital was.

They followed directions back to the hospital. It remained empty of occupants outside of Vanille and Hope, who slept against each other, backs to the wall and hands together. Dajh used to sleep like that with his mother.

"Looks good to me," Snow said. They filtered in one at a time to keep from disturbing the two.

Sazh crept to the side of the bed and shook Vanille awake. She blinked up at him through bleary eyes. "Better?" he asked.

She gave a sluggish nod and stretched. "I didn't realize I still needed sleep with all these shards."

"You'd be surprised." Sazh reached for Hope and hesitated. Ruffled his hair and said, "Rise and shine, kid."

Hope was slower to wake. Or at least slower to show it. "Sazh."

"We're ready to go if you two are. We're headed to Gaia III. What about you, Vanille?"

"I've got work with Fang left to do. But we'll join you all soon."

Hope shot her a desperate look and Sazh rested a hand on his. "We'll take care of you, kid. Vanille's not the only one that's watching your back."

"But…" Hope swallowed hard and looked to the others. "… Okay."

Arc said, "If we need someone to stay…"

"I don't." Hope pulled away from Sazh and stood. "It's time I stopped running."

Arc twiddled his fingers. "We never formally met. I'm Arc."

"Hope Estheim." Hope took his hand and dipped his head in a shallow bow. "Pleased to meet you."

"You remind me of someone I know. Have you spent much time on Blue Terra?"

"Only when we—I mean, only when Bhunivelze stole you and your friends. Um, sorry about that."

Sazh gave a low whistle. "We've had worse encounters. Hey, Snow, who's managing the portaling here?"

"We've already lost King and Queen with Lightning. I dunno, why not just go grab one of the gates on this planet? Should be less work for the mortals."

Arc said, "It's like I'm working for two people I know."

"Palom," Hope said.

Arc nodded and Sazh wondered at the two—they acted oddly familiar with each other.

"Wait," Snow said. "I've got a pit stop to make first."

"Again?" Sazh asked.

"Let's go together," Vanille said. "Safety in numbers, you know. Where's your destination?"

"Serah," Snow said.

"And where is she?"

"I'll find out."

Vanille circled around to join Snow and took his hand. "Let's get going, then." The two disappeared, leaving Sazh with the kids.

"Great," he said. "I'll just have to find a gate for you three."

"We can portal, too, can't we?" Hope asked.

Sazh shook his head. "It's better for Arc and Ellone that we find a gate, or they'll lose what strength they have left. The sooner we get started, the sooner we can get this all figured. Any last words?"

"Wait," Arc said. "Larsa said to check in with him before leaving so we can stock up on supplies."

Hope stiffened. "Larsa said that?"

"Yes. And he wants to speak with you if possible."

"… Great."

Sazh forced a breath through his nose. "Field trip up to the throne room it is. Geez, I'm gonna feel like an idiot doing this."

"You're not the only one," Ellone said. "For what it's worth."

"Well that changes everything." Sazh made for the door. "But let's keep a head count so I don't lose any of you, okay? We've got, what, four of us?"

Arc and Hope gestured to each other and Ellone held up three fingers before pointing at Sazh.

"Fine. Ellone, you watch the boys and I'll watch you. That should keep us covered. And then we'll get to Gaia III in one piece and it'll be an absolute miracle…"


	52. Act 3, Chapter 16

Reno tapped his kneebreaker against his shoulder, blood surging. He skipped his pills for the first time in a dog's age and it invigorated him to feel again. The sick pulsing of his heart that pounded against his ribs and heated his skin reminded him he was alive.

"I'm in position," he told his intercom. "Target expected any moment."

"You're too high up," came Rude's voice.

"Am not."

"You should move down."

"Should not."

"We could use a moment, anyway," said Elena. "These canyon walls are distracting! It's all rock and no bridge! Where's the ladders?"

"Might have burned 'em," Reno said. "How's your party holding up?"

"Well enough, thank you very much. Though Leonora's distracted with her form as usual."

"Any sign of Seifer and his girlfriend?"

"We'll find them further in with Paine, I'll bet. We can only hope they're still alive."

"Hush!" Elena hissed. "We're close. Time for quiet."

Reno shut his eyes against the falling sun, whose blinding rays radiated against the dry arches and made out the distant sandstorms that looked like carnival shows in all those golden hues. He rehearsed the moment in his head, training taking over despite the withdrawal symptoms pounding in his head and throbbing in his chest.

They got eyes on the target. That meant his time was close. That meant he was up to focus.

"Sorry about this," he whispered. Maybe the girl caught it. Maybe he had no place apologizing. Maybe it only made him look the fool. But he said it anyway because he wanted to. Then got to shimmying his way up the ladder to the left. Elena would use the travelers to distract the spirits while he and Rude did what they did best. They'd do their stupid dance, and then…

Reno hovered the drone into place. They'd get it right this time.

Rude took his place opposite Reno, across the divide, and settled with his own mechanics. Reno didn't need to message him to know he was ready. They worked like that, after all, two bodies one mind—

Scratch that. Reno was way smarter.

The party entered position and Leonora did her thing with Paine and that kept the party free of disturbance. No pesky spirits, no—

Red leaped in and snapped at them. Seifer and Fujin fended him off while Irvine served as backup. Lebreau stood sentry with Leonora and Paine, and Elena waited on the vantage point overlooking them.

All this setup and they didn't even see Aerith. Much less the target.

Reno set his eyes on the settlement itself, some distance to the north. It sat on top of the Lifestream like some unwitting ornament, but that wasn't where they could hurt the thing.

Reno pulled out a map and got triangulating. This was the closest they got before attracting Red. He put that on the map and marked the place they entered last time to find the circle. Granted, Red could come and go as he pleased, but Aerith didn't appear to. She had a ground zero. And it looked like Red stuck with her for whatever reason.

Reno noted the center of the circle-ish shape and shoved the map back in his pocket. Then marked it in his head about where that laid. They came in just south of Cosmo last time. It was between here and there.

The drone flew over the struggle below him like a bored camera looking for action. The stuff downstairs was nothing to what it sought.

He maneuvered the drone as far away as it would go—which wasn't nearly as far as he wanted—and he settled it on top of a malformed platform. Then hit the detonate button.

The explosion caught Red's attention and he howled before making for that center. The others chased, taking different paths through the canyon to keep up. Some did better than others.

Someone whistled and Reno jumped to his feet to find—

Zack Fair. Who put a finger to his lips and said, "Let's not bring attention to ourselves, okay?"

"You're dead!"

"Only technically, right now. I'm certainly not alive, but I'm not where I should be." Zack pointed to the blown platform. "That's where I should be. Got a vein of the Lifestream right there, you know. So concentrated, Cloud would find a way to fall in."

Reno put a hand on his kneebreaker. "You're not also possessed?"

"I just said I'm not where I'm supposed to be. If I was, then yes, I'd get all wonky. But for now, just appreciate the fact that we can be friends, okay?"

"We—" Reno forced himself to breathe. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving my girlfriend. Come on. I already talked to Tseng about it."

Reno followed Zack across platforms and toward that broken pillar. They navigated torn and blasted rock to find Rude on the platform adjacent to the Lifestream opening. Rude only spared Zack a second glance before accepting it and gesturing to their party that moved about the shattered pillar.

Green light encompassed the place in alarming starkness against the brown and red of the canyon. Seifer laid broken against a wall while Fujin faced Red. Aerith took people, but she acted like some doped-up child instead of a feral force like Red. Reno wondered why she even came out here if—

"Looks like it's time I made my entrance," Zack said before hopping from his side of the cliff. "Getting tired of this unrest, you know."

Reno followed him, not about to let this ghost from nowhere take over their operation.

"Aerith!" Zack put out his hands. "You needed me to come back, right?"

"Zack!" Aerith pulled away from the others and hovered near him. "I can't take you. Why?"

"Leonora!" Zack said, "Keep Red in one piece, for me, will you? Fujin's going to kill him at this rate."

"And that's a bad thing?" Lebreau asked.

"Yes," Zack said. "Aerith, I can't stay forever, but you gotta return to normal again, okay? Can't have you killing our friends."

"They belong in the Lifestream, like you do. They'll be happier with me."

"I'll need to get back to you on that," Zack said. "For now, how about we talk about a date? You know, just the two of us, no innocents or mortals… just us. Being pals. Or, you know, more than pals. Man, we haven't had a talk about that. Are we technically dating?"

"I wouldn't call it that."

"Then what are we? If we're not dating, then can I ask you out? We can tour the cosmos, check out the Crystalline Nebula between III and V and then coast along Ramuh's Stream. How does that sound?"

"You're distracting me."

"I am. And it's working, isn't it?"

"Yes." Aerith twitched toward him, motions unnatural and image flickering green. "I love that nebula. But you can't see it yet."

Reno stepped back, kneebreaker firm in his hands. He could still get away from these sickening lovebirds.

Aerith's eyes locked on him and Reno froze. Then she moved her attention to Leonora, who focused on Red too much to notice the crack by her feet.

Aerith disappeared.

Reno yelled for someone to get Leonora, but it was too late. Aerith gave her a push and that was all she needed to send the lady toppling into the green depths.

"Just like you pesky kids!" That third spirit from before joined them and coalesced to show Scarlet of all people. "You won't leave well enough alone, will you? Fine!"

"Back!" Fujin yelled.

"Your oaths mean little to an enlightened force such as we." Scarlet looked about her. "And what trouble you've made!"

Elena shouted and ran for the closest crack. Scarlet reached to stop her too late. Elena reached the Lifestream and dropped her bomb.

Screams erupted, distant and piercing, before Scarlet stole Elena and took Lebreau in a chokehold.

Red struggled with Fujin. Irvine didn't seem like he could decide if he should focus on them or Scarlet. Aerith disappeared.

Reno nodded between Rude and Scarlet. The bomb failed, but their goal remained.

Rude joined the struggle with Scarlet. Reno focused on Red. Zack wisped out of existence with a "Gimme a sec."

Scarlet possessed Lebreau and Rude tackled her. That sparked another game of chase as Scarlet moved between bodies faster than they could keep up.

"It's time we stepped this up!" Reno restrained Irvine in time for him to catch Scarlet. "Zack, if you're gonna pull your flashy BS, then you'd better get in here!"

"Gotcha!" Zack forced Scarlet out of Irvine.

She hissed as Zack re-emerged and Irvine struggled against Reno. "Hey, you can let me go, now!"

Howl ahead and Red hit the cliff face. Scarlet snapped about to find him, and Zack took her hand.

"Come on!" Zack said. "Just for a few minutes! You need to talk about Spira!"

"No!" Scarlet said.

Fujin came barreling her way and threw her disks. Paine hit them out of the way with her sword and demanded, "What about Spira?"

Zack struggled to hold Scarlet, but somehow kept her from hopping again. "Farplane looks like our Lifestream now and the Strifes are in trouble, but we can't help them like this!"

Paine swore and portaled right out.

Reno stared at the spot where she disappeared before moving to Red. "We need friends to break these guys out, right?"

Zack said, "Yes! But we don't have anyone nearby that traveled with Red, unless you happen to have Barrett in your pocket."

"We don't hold people hostage," Elena said. "Not… usually."

Irvine worked to restrain Fujin while Lebreau kept her sights trained on Aerith and Zack.

"Hey, Red!" Reno kneeled to the dog's level, though it barely breathed despite the green magic misting about its body. "You remember Hojo, right?"

It snarled, teeth long and sharp and bloodied, and glowered at Reno with its good eye. It unnerved him that this thing acted so aware despite being a dog. Cat. Thing. The fire on its tail scorched the dirt black.

"Guess what," Reno said. "We're not Hojo. Therefore, we're allies."

It snapped at him but couldn't get close enough with its damaged legs. "You don't choose who's allied and who's not," it growled.

"No, but I don't see any reason why we can't be friends."

"I see thousands!"

"It's not working!" Reno called. "Cat doesn't like me! Aerith, wherever you are, you have to help!"

"Never!" yelled Scarlet.

"Can't say I didn't try." Reno considered smoothing Red's mane, but the thought of touching it left a sickening anxiety in his stomach. "How about we make a deal? If you help us save the planet, I'll let you kill me. One life for many. Fair?"

"You hold no influence over this world."

"No, but I influence Rufus Shinra, who's got the entire surviving race wrapped about his finger. They just don't know it anymore."

"Edge does not contain the entirety of the surviving race. And there's no '_the'_ because it's not just you humans inhabiting this world."

"You get my drift, though?"

"… I do. But it's backwards."

"And would you rather follow this nebulous guy's bidding, or would you rather get revenge on one of the guys involved in Aerith's death? Better yet, the guy that dropped Sector 7? You cared about that place, right?"

"I never knew it."

"I think this is going somewhere."

"Do you _want _to die, Turk?"

"I just want the mission done, okay? Are you in or out?"

Red snarled and touched Reno's hand with his snout. "I care about life. I won't take yours as part of a deal, but as part of my mission. If I can bring clarity to Edge through your death, then that is what I'll do. I refuse your deal."

"What were you just saying?"

"It isn't fair to take someone without a weapon in their hands!"

"I've got one right here."

"I meant it metaphorically."

"Is it because you can't move? Because if you won't take me out just for your own dignity—"

"Cloud's on another world, now!" Zack yelled. "Aerith, he's fighting for the rest of us! He's been fighting since Nibelheim and he's been fighting since Cosmos! He's been fighting ever since we dragged him into our problems! We can't let him keep doing that!"

Scarlet screamed and the air rumbled.

"Oh," Reno said. "Looks like I stalled long enough. Even ghosts get worn out, looks like, and you know what happens when you hand a tired kid a candy bar? They go straight to sleep."

"I hate to think how you know that."

"Zack!" Aerith appeared after Scarlet vanished. "It won't hold! The damage will only keep him distracted for so long! You need to leave!"

"Not without you! Also, we need Red back."

Aerith looked at them and Reno raised a hand in greeting. She returned it with an awkward wave. "Fine, but what's your plan? Hold onto us long enough to chase him from the Lifestream? Inject us with a virus so we can kick him out ourselves? Are we stalling for time while the Council deals with it from another end?"

"That last one sounds good." Zack brought Aerith to Red and Fujin screamed against her captors. Reno wondered why she didn't think they could just heal Seifer later.

Aerith put a hand to Red's forehead and it relaxed. "We're free," she said. "For now."

"I don't like this one." Red looked at Reno. "I would like to eat him when the time comes."

Aerith said, "We need all of them together and un-maimed. For now, at least."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Reno said.

"Cloud's in trouble," Zack said. "We could help him instead."

Aerith pursed her lips. "We're on a time limit. Maybe only an hour before Bhunivelze reconnects with this location."

"Then let's get to work, already!" Lebreau shouted. "Sheesh, could you drag things out any longer? Fujin's gonna slit all our throats!"

Reno eyed Red and wondered when the next chance would be for him to deal with the thing.


	53. Act 3, Chapter 17

Hope played with the corner of his cowl as they waited to be let into the emperor's room. Larsa spoke with some politician and knew better than to let him and the others barge in immediately. At least, that's what he told himself because Sazh said it was a much better way to think than to assume Larsa turned antagonistic.

He still missed memories from his time here, holes in his recollection that never filled. He wondered why Bhunivelze took those.

"His Imperial Excellency will see you now," said a fancy servant by the door.

Sazh led the rest of them into Larsa's large office. The window overlooking the city didn't give him vertigo anymore.

Gabranth—Basch?—stood sentry by Larsa's desk and didn't react to their entrance. Hope knew better than to expect kindness from him, though he couldn't wishing otherwise.

Hope pulled his robe in tighter and stared at a bookshelf against the wall that held titles familiar to him. Did he read those?

"I'm glad to see you all well again," Larsa said. "Or I should say, better than when I last saw you at the luncheon. A day's rest has seen its impact, I imagine."

"I'd say so," Sazh said. "Arc here says you wanted to see us again before we go."

"Yes. I've arranged a room of armaments, clothing, and items from which you may take all you can carry. My array of potions should prove useful as well"

"Potions sound amazing," Arc said.

"We can't thank you enough," Ellone said.

Sazh put a hand on Hope's shoulder. "Go on, kid."

"Go on, what?" Hope asked.

"You two were friends, weren't you?"

"Not 'were,' Larsa said. "'Are.'"

Hope wrenched away from the bookshelf. "We are?"

"Don't you remember? You spent months training as my personal medic before serving for another month. Bhunivelze took you then, but not before you saved my life twice."

"From trouble he brought to you," Basch said.

Larsa said slowly, "That I brought upon myself. I know now not to walk the halls at night, Gabranth. I'll bring a torch next time."

"Months?" Hope asked. "Seven stayed that long?"

"Time flowed differently for her."

"That's why you grew faster than me."

"You grew as well."

Hope looked toward his feet. "Yet I've lost the progress."

"As Bhunivelze is keen to do. I lost something as well, so we're kindred spirits again."

"We're headed back to my world," Arc said. "I wish I could promise that we'd take care of him, but given that it's next on Bhunivelze's list…"

Larsa stiffened. "You know that? How?"

"We've received reports of his influence coming our way," Arc said. "Will come—oh, forget it. He's working his way through space and time to reach it and the time he's estimated to arrive is during the time shortly after I left, I think. The worlds appear to be linked in one era, but I don't know how that works. I really want to, but Snow said—"

"—It's complicated," Sazh said. "I don't want to put my head in a twist again."

"I wish I could fight alongside you," Larsa said. "But alas. It seems I'm destined never to leave my office."

"Then I'll fight in your place," Ellone said.

Sazh turned to her. "You just said you wanted to go home?"

"I changed my mind. I think I can use my powers with you after all. Hope, perhaps I can restore some of your memories by connecting you with Larsa."

"You can do that?" Arc asked.

"Painful as this possession's been, it's taught me a few things. For one, I thought I knew my powers and that they were set. But as it turns out, it's something I can keep learning for the rest of eternity and I'm not restricted to showing friends my father's life."

Hope stepped away from her. "What do you mean?"

"If you don't remember Larsa, then I can—"

"I remember Larsa."

"You spoke of memory loss," Larsa said. "I imagine Bhunivelze took away some of the most pleasant recollections to keep you unstable and shapeable."

Ellone's hands looked slim and pale, like skeleton fingers. "I can also save it for later. There's a chance you're repressing trauma and are better off waiting to go back. I want to figure out repression, but it'll take time."

Those hands looked like the same ones that held him in the Ark and covered his eyes and pulled at his hair and ripped at his skin. The smell of blood and roses. His stomach churned.

"Hey, hey." Strong hands pulled him back and Hope barely registered Sazh's cuffs. "Hope, get a hold of yourself. You look like you've seen a ghost."

The room tilted and Hope reached to steady himself. Sazh held him secure and Hope felt a cold weight on his chest before…

He woke up on a couch, head pounding. Larsa and the others spoke by the desk, worried whispers forming a low cacophony of secrets. Something foul tainted his mouth and he was covered in blankets with a damp cloth on his forehead. The blankets felt like weights over him and he forced one trembling hand out to find the receding purple marks of the Void in his wrist.

His robes hid most of it, but he still felt the sickening withdrawal of tendrils that retreated from him over the course of forever, like tiny snakes that moved through his veins.

But he couldn't focus enough to find the trademarked eyes inside that he knew stared back. Couldn't blink the bleariness away.

His mouth tasted like old parchment. Heat prickled his spine, yet his fingers and toes were so cold he felt them through the blankets.

"Rise and shine," whispered Sazh. Hope didn't notice him approach and slipped his hand behind the blankets to hide the tendrils. "You made quite the mess there. I had no idea you found time for a meal."

Hope forced a breath through his nose and found it swollen. "He didn't let me starve."

"How kind of him."

"If I starved, it would end Him and me together. He wouldn't have it. Couldn't have it. I couldn't get out. It tasted awful and it hurt to swallow and—"

"Hey, hey. You're safe here." Sazh kneeled beside him and his low voice rumbled close to Hope's ear and he found it… relaxing. Reminded him of summer evenings in Palompolum, listening to his father mutter confusion and profanity at the desk while Hope studied. He thought it weird that his father used the living room instead of the office when Bartholomew found every other chance to get away from Hope and Mom.

"We can use that," Hope said, though he barely heard the words. "You can kill me."

"We're not doing that."

"Don't leave."

"He's ready for another potion," Larsa said before joining Sazh. "Will he take better from you?"

"I doubt it matters." Sazh took a vial from Larsa and popped the lid. "You kept down the last one all dandy. Ready for round two?"

Hope didn't remember round one, but the swirling blue liquid in that vial brought the nausea back. He shook his head and remembered his headache.

"Mm. That's too bad." Sazh set the vial down. "We'll give it a few more minutes, then. How about water?"

Larsa appeared with a glass and Hope wondered when he found the time to get that before reaching out to take it.

"I don't know about that," Sazh said. "You don't look like you could hold a feather."

Hope gave up and let Sazh help him sip at it. The water washed his throat and made it easier to swallow.

"Wait," Arc said before approaching. "I think I know how to use magic here."

"White magic would be a miracle right about now," Sazh said.

Arc took Sazh's place and kneeled by Hope. "Tell me if this hurts, okay?"

Hope remembered the mist. Remembered sucking it in and reviving flesh and bone. But his body protested the idea and reminded him of painful spasms when he pushed himself too far. … How often did he do that?

Arc summoned a cooling wash that reduced the heat pricking at his back and burning his front. The ice at his toes and fingers warmed. Arc said, "Guess I'm returning the favor. If it wasn't for you, Palom and the rest of us would have died on Seven."

"Seven." Hope tested the sound. "Gaia. Gaia VII."

"You don't remember."

"… I do. It just—glitched out."

"After we supply up," Sazh said, "and after you rest, then we hit III. Best planet in the system, I'll tell you that."

"I don't know about that," Arc said.

"I'd love to see it," Ellone said.

Hope glanced to Larsa, who showed no expression at the group before turning back to his desk. A shadow followed Larsa, carrying the weight of one burdened with confusion and loss. A shadow that dissipated within seconds of Hope catching it.

He didn't realize how much he missed insanity.

* * *

"Sazh is on his way," Lightning said to King and Queen. They gathered in the wooden airship that Ingus called the_ Invincible. _She wasn't thrilled about flying a boat but teleporting this many people would be a headache and use power that they needed elsewhere. Though for now they remained grounded.

King and Queen stood together against one wall, with Ace near Firion, and Baralai closer to the wheel. Firion wouldn't stop looking her way and she felt a strange flutter at the realization that she'd inevitably fail her excuse. Vaan, Penelo, and Maria gathered on the floor, with the Onion Knight standing nearby. Balthier and Fran kept by the door. Rikku, Shinra, and Rufus stood with Ingus. Faris and Setzer stood side by side, and Lenna by herself.

"_He's moving,_" Noel said. "_Let's speed things up_ _and_ _send out their defenses within an hour. Lightning, do you want me there?_"

Queen snapped to attention and addressed the room. "My side claimed Bhunivelze's arrival. Lightning, does Noel confirm?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Iris said. "We're ready for him."

Balthier leaned against the wall. "Not to offend, but a brash head will bring failure faster than the god could."

"Better than waiting about," Gladiolus said.

"We've got one set of reinforcements coming now," Ace said. "They're escorting other possessees."

"Do you believe other broken souls serve our purposes?" Lenna asked.

"Focus," Baralai said. "We'll take what we can."

The door opened and the room tensed. Leonora appeared. "Everyone's in here?" she asked.

Refia rushed to her side. "Just you?"

Leonora nodded and let Refia guide her to a seat. Her robes were all but shredded and she lost at least one layer since Lightning last saw her. "Is, uh, is Palom back? Porom? Or Arc?"

Queen said, "Arc will arrive shortly. The other two, last we heard, are safe. You've traveled the Lifestream to get here?"

Leonora swallowed hard and gathered her ruined robe about her. What skin she showed pulsed green and what cloth wasn't dirtied betrayed a dimmer shade than Lightning knew in Valhalla.

Leonora updated them on what she knew from Gaia VII, though she was shaken enough to make details difficult. Queen relented and insisted she rest in what time they had left before leaving.

Minutes passed before Sazh arrived with Arc, Ellone, and Hope behind him. Leonora deflated at the sight of them.

Queen greeted them and prepared to talk strategy before Refia shoved past her. "Arc! You're alive! How are you? Did you learn anything?"

"I wish I had more, to be honest."

"I've got a lot of stuff to tell you about." Refia pushed Arc out. "Ingus, meet us outside after!"

Sazh shifted after they left and asked, "And what about the rest of us? Where are we going?"

Hope refused to meet Lightning's eye, but she took his subdued demeanor as an improvement to the tantrums.

"These newcomers," Lenna said. "Who vouches for them? After all, his very chosen stands among them."

Hope flinched and Lightning took to his side, hand on her sword.

Sazh spoke first. "This is Ellone and Hope. They're as free as any of you and I'll stake my life on their behalf."

"Haven't we already decided that we've nothing to fear from such?" Balthier asked. "The possessed lost their chains when we lost the first Gaia."

Ellone said, "Though that might not stop all from following him."

"Hey Hope," Vaan said. "Did you ever get better at your swords?"

"I haven't had the time to practice."

Baralai cleared his throat. "Bhunivelze approaches. And with our new recruits here, we need to re-evaluate positions and groupings."

"Is fighting our only recourse?" Maria asked. "He seeks order. If he succeeds…"

Firion rested a hand on her shoulder and Lightning smothered that flutter again. "These are the doubts he leaves, aren't they?"

"Fynn burnt in chaos under Mateus's mad rule."

"Mateus knew what he wrought. He fought for his own sense of order and sacrificed our homes for it. Bhunivelze would do the same."

The Onion Knight said, "Firion and I will be on separate teams."

"Refia, Arc, Luneth, and I will still head teams," Ingus said. "We are the servants of these crystals and we will take the responsibility They lay on us."

Sazh pursed his lips as he maneuvered towards Lightning, Hope trailing. "Arc isn't fully recovered yet. You better make sure that he's got backup."

Hope looked around with dampened curiosity. Up until he caught sight of Baralai and glued his eyes to the floor.

"Of course," Ingus said. "I will head the Earth Team. Refia will take Water, Luneth Wind, and Arc will take Fire. Wind and Fire are on the floating continent, while Earth and Water are easier to reach from here."

"We still need more," Lightning said. "Noel, taking you up on the offer. Bring your party ASAP."

_"Will do. Expect us soon."_

"That's another five on their way." Lightning caught Queen's eye. "Any options on your end?"

"You've summoned two of ours already from that," Queen said.

Baralai cast them a short glance. "I'll go with Refia to the Water crystal. Faris and Setzer, I'll assume you're still with me?"

Lenna hesitated. "I thought Water as well."

Faris looked her way. "Someone ought stay with Krile."

"Krile's not going anywhere."

"Precisely. Aye, mayhaps it is time."

Lenna shrunk back. "You ask me to return to Tycoon? I won't insult Krile by implying I would make this journey alone, but do you not intend to return?"

"I've not made up my mind, Lenna, but I don't care to return to our world now. One day, perhaps."

"How could you say that? The crystals chose you!"

"Aye, and they bound me as well. An individual, locked away for the whim of another cannot claim themselves much of a pirate, can they?"

"You had no qualms with that before! Is this gambler worth so much to you?"

Setzer looked to disagree, but Faris spoke first. "I had not an idea as to what they kept me for before all this. Look around you, Lenna. There is nothing you can do here that cannot be done by another, yet on our planet, there is. Take Krile home. Give her to a sun dappled rest with Galuf, beneath the old tree until she wakes."

"I am no Baldesion! How am I fit to return the last of their line to the Valley of Bal? What if she stays as she is for the rest of her life?"

"You were her friend. As well as Queen of Tycoon. If you are not fit, then none are. Take her home, sister."

"I would wish you come with me, Faris, though I am sure nothing I say will persuade you."

"A good bet."

Lenna gathered herself, then looked to Baralai and Firion. "Then I will return. I wish the grace of the gods that remain good to guide you in the restoration of our greater cosmos."

Queen let her go before continuing. "We still need more for the Water crystal. Fran and Balthier, will you switch to that one? And I'll finish the party?"

"Agreed," Fran said.

Rikku said, "I'd like Earth. And this Shinra's coming with me."

Shinra grumbled to himself.

The Onion Knight, King, and Lightning placed themselves with Earth. Firion, Maria, Gladiolus, Iris, Sazh, and Ellone volunteered for the Fire.

Sazh shook his head at Ellone's decision and muttered, "Kids desperate to get themselves killed."

"You'll be there for her, too," Lightning whispered.

The room quieted. Firion looked around. "Any others?"

"Me." Leonora raised a hand. "I'd like to join Fire."

Ace, Vaan, Penelo, and Rufus were then noted part of the Wind team.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Penelo asked.

Ingus said, "Saronia has airships."

They talked trajectory. Baralai spoke with Hope off to the side and Lightning wondered when the boy left Sazh's side. She didn't remember them meeting each other, so it seemed a strange mix, but—

Hope went stiff. Baralai leaned away, looking all too business-like despite the fear palpable in Hope's posture.

Lightning joined them. "What do you think you're doing?"

Baralai looked at her and said, "He remembers."

"He remembers what, you little—"

"Don't," Hope said. "He's right. I held stuff back. I'm still holding stuff back."

"We should pull him aside," Baralai said. "With the right triggers, we could find valuable information."

Lightning took Hope by the arm and pulled him away from Baralai. Everyone else got to breaking into teams.

Lightning moved to join the gathering Earth group, only for Sazh to grab her arm. "Hey, hey. What's that that just happened?"

"Everyone wants a piece of this kid," Lightning said. "We should put him somewhere safe before he gets torn to bits."

"You don't have to protect me," Hope said.

Sazh said, "I beg to differ. How about you just take him with you?"

"That's not a good idea." Lightning looked for Queen. She could take him.

"The two of you have some things to work out. The sooner the better."

"Battlefield's a terrible place for that."

"Will you go with her?" Sazh asked Hope.

"I… can do that."

"That's a good way to get us both killed," Lightning said.

"Unless you want to leave him with Baralai?"

Lightning groaned and looked at Hope, who trembled in her grip. She held him too tight. "You sure?" Lightning asked.

"… Yeah."

"Fine. Then let's go."

"But Lightning." Hope pulled back. "Baralai's also right. We might get something out of it if I…" He kept swallowing. "I can remember. Some things. What if it's important?"

"Then we'll use it later," Sazh said. "If someone taps you now, you'd enter another coma. It took ages to get you out of your last one, and we can't risk losing you again. I'll talk to Baralai about leaving him alone. Lightning, you just keep him safe, got me?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Then I'll see you both on the other side."

Lightning watched him join his team and loosened her grip on Hope. It felt unreal to work with both like this again. Their days on Cocoon felt like a distant dream now.

* * *

Arc didn't fight Refia as she dragged him toward the cabin. He stopped short at the same time as her and waited for her to stop looking him up and down. She yanked him into a hug.

"You're alive!" Her voice muffled in his shoulder. "You don't even need that much healing, do you? Did you do that yourself, or did you not need any to begin with, or maybe someone else did, or has it been long enough you healed on your own?"

Refia kept talking and Arc meant to answer, but she kept going. Until she cut herself off mid-sentence and yelled, "He's here!"

Luneth barreled into Arc and tackled him to the ground. "Hey, you're alive!" Luneth dropped to a crouch beside Arc and helped him into a sitting position.

"That's what I said," Refia said.

Arc groaned at the pain in his back. "Sorry."

"Sorry?" Refia scoffed. "Luneth sent you crashing, shouldn't you be asking for an apology right now?"

Luneth didn't stop smiling. "How'd you disconnect from the crystals?"

"I thought I told you," Refia said. "It wasn't him that did that, he was forced out of the connection."

"But do you think you can reproduce it?"

"Luneth!" Ingus called. He joined the three and he folded his arms with marked disappointment. "Even you should know better than to attempt to disconnect yourself from the crystals."

"Yeah, yeah." Luneth scowled before getting distracted again. "So, we're running missions out to the crystals, huh?"

"Sounds like it, but we should probably get Arc reconnected," Refia said.

His insides twisted at the thought of normalcy. "How?"

"Like this." Luneth took Arc's hand. Refia rested hers on Luneth's, and finally Ingus joined them after removing a gauntlet.

Something sparked and Arc jumped back with a yelp. His skin seared where they touched him, then itched with healing energy. He breathed hard and it occurred to him that maybe this was normal. It would smooth over with time like all things.

A yawning rumble tore through him and echoes of monstrous tones sounded.

Arc screamed. Voices cut through him and he put hands to his head, there had to be a way to get it _out_—

"Arc?"

It hurt, it hurt, it hurt! It swallowed him whole and something cavernous reached for him despite the grass at his feet!

A chill hand on his shoulder, the cold cut through his sleeve. It felt like the proximity of the crystals, like their serene rays, once so comforting, came to push him down.

Arc said, "Get it out… please!"

Rustling of skirts over the grass and the hushed murmurs of a crowd of dozens to hundreds. It went on forever. Arc squinted his eyes shut to block out the sight of whatever it was that came to claim him for the Void.

"I'm sorry, Warrior. This horror will numb with time, yet you are still Crystalchosen, with responsibilities to fill. This fight will not wait for you, lest this become the Void Beyond. As yet, you are no prisoner of eternity."

The agony in his head faded and Arc risked blinking. Ingus had a hand on Arc's shoulder. Refia held white magic in her hands. Luneth stood near him, expression worried.

He remembered Nina's face after he came back muddy and bruised from days spent exploring with Luneth, or when the other kids got too rowdy. That look that reminded him that he wasn't strong like them. "I… I'm sorry."

"What just happened?" Ingus asked.

"The Crystals. They sound… the way they talk hurts. Like… rocks in my head."

"Maybe it takes time for the voices to line up," Refia said.

More rumbling and Arc shut his eyes.

"I find it confusing," Ingus said. "Given the Crystals have never spoken such to disturb."

Arc reached for the ground and settled himself to kneel. Pressure hit him, like a great maw sucking him into nothingness. He pressed his hands to the ground without looking. It didn't make him feel better. "They're not speaking. It's just terrible sounds."

"A filter?" Refia asked.

Luneth asked what it mattered and Ingus argued with him over Arc's usability. "I'm sorry," he choked, "this is my fault. I should have listened!"

"There is nothing you will gain by burying yourself in the mistakes of the past. We need you in the present and your focus on the future."

"No! I'm just deadweight like this. You should go without me."

"I don't think we have the time to figure out how to be in two places at once. Do you think that's possible?"

"If we were saved into the depths as gestalts, then perhaps the crystals could replicate us more than once?"

Luneth cursed under his breath. "Only one at a time."

"Arc, the Crystals need you just as much as they need us."

"You won't be alone. Baralai, Firion, and Ace went through the work of creating four teams by means of volunteers."

Arc sniffled and someone put an arm around his shoulder. Luneth. A sob escaped him, and Arc shrank into himself.

Another warm arm wrapped around him and he smelled Refia's rust and powder. "Come on, Ingus, get in here!"

Arc didn't feel Ingus' arms but couldn't miss the added weight of his armor. It dampened his pain and he hiccupped out quieter sobs.

The others didn't say anything. The terrible echoes quieted, and the pressure lifted. Arc opened his eyes to blinding sun and felt a portal rip open.

* * *

Leonora felt the surge of magic from inside the ship. She didn't need to look outside to know someone stepped onto their world. But she only ever saw portals done with the guild or Mysidia or gods.

She shoved past those gathered and pushed through the door. She scrambled down the ladder only to trip on her torn hems halfway down and hit the ground. She used what white magic she had left to heal herself and find the portal-maker—

Palom. Her breath caught.

He stumbled in place but looked better than she'd seen him in forever. Clean clothes, tidied braid, discolored skin… He found her and betrayed his surprise before she threw her arms around his neck.

"I've been looking for you!" she cried. "I found you only for you to disappear again! How could you leave me like that?"

He didn't say anything. Only hugged her back.

"Maybe we should go," Refia said.

"Leonora." He said her name the same way she prayed in the shrines. She gripped him tighter and breathed in the faintest smell of herbs.

"Our time is short." King Cecil, clad in his adventuring armor, joined them and Leonora blanked. "Let's meet with the others."

She couldn't think of anything to say to Cecil, so she just held Palom tight and wished she could live forever in his arms. Eventually, he pulled back and met her eyes.

She froze at the sight of his implant. The metal was twisted and warped, the jewel a new one. "You went back to Mysidia?"

Cecil cleared his throat and said, "We went through Mysidia on our way here."

Palom looked at the orphans. "What next?"

"Bhunivelze's coming," Leonora said. "To keep him from infecting this planet, we'll split up and move to the Crystals across the world."

Light shifted in his headjewel, not unlike the way light moved in the Lifestream. It looked almost viscous, and quite sentient, but Leonora saw no magic to accompany it.

"I've volunteered to join the team headed to the Fire Crystal," she said. "You remember when you first taught me fire?"

Palom looked away and Leonora's heart dropped.

"Fire? That's where I'm going, right?" Arc asked the others.

Refia nodded.

"I'll go where needed," Cecil said. "Where's the rest of your guild?"

"I'm sure they'll have a spot for you." Refia gestured. "I'll introduce you."

"Don't worry yourself. I'll not burden you unnecessarily."

Refia looked grateful for the excuse to stay with her brothers and continued in hushed whispers with Arc.

Leonora turned back to Palom. "Why won't you talk to me? You've never had trouble with words before."

Palom shook his head and left to join Cecil. Leonora tried to tell herself he was just tired, but it didn't work.

"I gotta say," Luneth said. "Pretty sure Refia should be Fire, and Arc should be Water. Shouldn't we switch it up?"

Refia gave him an incredulous look. "Why?"

"You're fiery."

"You're one to talk."

"What matters," Ingus said, "is that we have duties to fill. Let's not get distracted."

"Arc?" Leonora asked. "Would you prefer Fire or Water?"

Arc hesitated. "I trust Ingus to make better decisions than me."

"But," Leonora said, "you've been to all of them in the past, right? Which was your favorite?"

"… Earth. But it really doesn't matter."

Ingus folded his arms. "Of course, the decision means little outside of fighting ground. As such, I would have no qualms with switching roles."

"No, it's fine. I think maybe it's better I don't go to Earth anyway."

"Why say that?" Refia asked. "I want to go to the water crystal. I think I'm best suited to it."

Arc pulled himself to his feet. "I don't think we should hold onto little things like this."

"What do you mean?" Luneth asked.

Arc shook his head and walked towards the cottage. "I'm going to rest while waiting. Let me know when we need to leave."

"Perhaps he should not go alone," Ingus said.

"If it helps, I'll keep an eye on him," Leonora said.

"Thank you," Refia said. "Maybe the trip will help him break out from that dark cloud that's hanging over him."

Luneth scoffed. "He's gotta do that himself."

Leonora had problems of her own she would have to work out, after the Lifestream. She'd crawled out to find the universe much the same as it was before, if a little more… understandable. There were things not meant to be seen by human eyes. Maybe Arc felt the same thing.

She could be patient a little longer. Wait for the right time to resolve the problem. Though she couldn't say she wouldn't pen a strongly worded letter to the Elder in the meantime.

* * *

Terra stifled the pain of leaving Ruin again. She returned to Blue Terra inside the cottage. And found herself face-to-face with a young man, in red with armor. Beads adorned his hair like dewdrops on grass.

"Terra?" he asked.

She looked around the cottage and found only Vaan, Firion, and another man in armor she didn't recognize, accompanying the young man that upon her approach looked closer to a child. "Did someone tell you about me?"

Vaan caught her eyes. "Hey, Terra!"

"We did no such thing," Firion said. "You and he have a connection the rest of us share."

"I don't understand." Terra looked back at the child. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"You and I have met in a stolen life," he said. "This other man is Cecil, and I am called the Onion Knight."

A sharpness in her head and memories of death. Dying. Loss, control, powerlessness, and blood on her hands. Escape and acceptance and change that lasted. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then let me explain. There was a shadow world, molded by the beings Cosmos and Chaos—"

"No, no! I'm not—I don't need to know."

"I had no easy time of it," Firion said. "A spirit did what she could to guide me through the buried memories. Let's not force such memories on anyone else."

The Onion Knight frowned. "I just… expected her to remember faster than the rest of you, I suppose."

A small house, with her mother and her father. Whipping winds and ripped away. Taken and molded to become something else. A weapon for a crazed and delusional mind who convinced an emperor: she belonged to Chaos.

"Terra, it's okay." Through her fingers, she saw Vaan. The Onion Knight kept his distance. Firion and Cecil made no move to approach.

She felt so keenly the loss of her esper side. She wanted the skies.

Vaan said, "Hey, Onion, you started it. Get over here and deal with it."

Terra gripped her temples. "Stop."

"She doesn't want to, Vaan. Let's leave her alone."

"Yeah, but if we leave her, she'll just get stuck hurting. If we extract the memories now, it'll stop the pain for good."

Terra knew he was right. Something deep inside her yearned to know despite the throbbing in her head. "Then just tell me.

"If you're sure." Light armor clanked. "Terra, do you remember walking in twisted versions of your world?"

"The World of Ruin is a twisted and disturbed version of the world I used to know."

"No. I'm not talking about the world you come from. This one is emptier. You met people there. Some of them were friends and others were enemies, all sent by another power to fight."

Cosmos. A woman in a dress like wispy clouds, hair full and metallic-gold. Or… was it pink? Was the dress yellow? White? Horned headdress, or a tiara?

"I remembered that name, just like I remembered some… faces." Including that of a boy with watery beads in his hair. "The Drawn of this planet directed me to them and brought back murky images."

"They would know?" Firion asked.

The Onion Knight frowned. "I'm not sure. There were summons in the shadow world, but I thought them manakins."

"Maybe they remember the same way we do," Vaan said.

"I don't think so." It helped to talk through it. The pain subsided. "Even if they were manakins, they would have Drawn all the same, using the same power source as the rest."

"Drawn?" Cecil asked.

"You remember that much already?" The Onion Knight asked.

Terra hesitated. "The terms you used are familiar, but it's still unclear to me. I'm sorry."

"Hey, no need." Vaan clapped a hand on her back. "It's just cool that we get to have reunions with friends we don't even remember."

She never knew Firion or Cecil, but she was still happy to see them well. Vaan helped her. She couldn't remember how, or with what, but she looked up to him. The Onion Knight… she felt that same feeling around him that she felt with her kids back home.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Onion said. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, I prefer to remember."

He looked at her, confusion in his face. Vaan reached out with his free arm and pulled Onion into his arms.

Terra held onto both, even as Firion explained the mission to the crystals. Even as she decided to join the excursion to Fire.

They'd leave in minutes. She was just glad to catch them.

* * *

Shinra didn't like being back on an airship, flying off on the mission Rikku volunteered him for. But he felt worse in the dark cave they entered after disembarking. She vibrated now with excitement.

Ingus led the party ahead, chatting with the Onion Knight and showing as much emotion as the stones around them. Lightning, Hope, and King were behind Shinra, taking the rear and keeping conversation.

That left him with Rikku, who grinned too wide. It looked eerie in the dim light. "Chin up," she said in Al Bhed. "You and I are old hands at fighting in caves, right?"

He responded likewise. "You and I are thinking of different events. I don't recall winning while trapped underground."

This time, it'll be different. We're taking the big one this time. For Yunie and everyone else back home."

"You keep saying home, but Home is gone."

"We don't have that one, but we got some new places we can go."

"We're here." Ingus pushed through a door and led them to a room with a shining light that emanated from the tall, amber-brown crystal floating in the center of the room. Dirt walls turned to granite and the room shimmered with the prismatic light of the crystal. He wondered if he'd get a chance to study this place later.

"Ingus," Lightning said. "Is the door the only entrance?"

"Barring teleportation. The Crystals have no defense against that one."

Onion unsheathed a sword. "Only outside of fifteen feet of the crystals. There's too much power if you get closer."

"We'll place ourselves in a circle, then," King said.

Hope hesitated. "Power won't stop him."

"Shinra isn't a fighter," Rikku said. "But we brought some scraps we can make traps out of. Go ahead, Shinra."

He gave her a flat look. "I'd be happy to collapse this, but I assume none of us want to bring the cavern down on ourselves. That'll limit our options when it comes to explosives."

Lightning quirked a smile.

"Something funny?" Shinra asked.

"Reminds me of someone I know," she said, sharing a look with Hope, who raised his brow in return.

"Don't collapse the cave." Ingus looked at the crystal. "If we bury it, we can't protect it."

"Got it." Shinra tuned out the rest of the planning and got to work rigging some traps. Rikku helped him and the others settled into position.

* * *

Sazh whistled when they finally arrived at the Fire Crystal. It was no small trek getting here and the thing looked good enough to make up for it.

Arc avoided looking at the crystal. Palom and Leonora kept inching closer together before realizing their proximity and backing off again. Terra fidgeted and kept jerking out of whatever headspace she wandered to. Gladiolus and Iris stretched and readied. Firion and Maria kept side-by-side the whole time and remained tense.

It was nice to get down to a simple fight instead of dealing with all the kids' issues for once..

The heat of the Crystal caused a shimmer in the air. Sazh felt the raw power of concentrated Fire waiting in the depths of a living being. "Ellone," Sazh said, "you should keep close to the crystal itself—it's safer there. And your power probably works better that way."

Ellone nodded and moved as suggested.

Terra asked, "How are we supposed to defend the crystal from something without physical form?"

"Magic," Arc said. "Probably. One force against another makes our best hope of dissuading an incoming soul."

"We anticipate other obstacles as well," Firion said.

Maria unlatched her bow from her back and set her stance with arrow notched. "We can't expect this thing to act like any common beast. Be ready to fight even if it uses illusions to distract you."

Palom grimaced. "We'll eviscerate whatever. What comes."

"So long as we keep our heads," Sazh warned. "And not take each others', kids."

Firion nodded. "Adrenaline is a double-edged sword."

"No semantics," Gladiolus said.

Palom ripped his arms back and summoned a shield of ice. He worked his jaw as if to speak, but no words came. The lava bubbled and churned.

Sazh flipped out his pistols. Figures formed from the Crystal's light, morphing patterns from thin, sheening lines to distorted checkers.

The Crystal ripped the heat in the room to itself, cooling lava to stone and darkening the cave.

Leonora threw a hand up and lit her own fire for light. The forming monsters turned from the Crystal to her.

Palom jumped to her side and blew out dark energy in a consuming mist towards the growing horde, enveloping them in the black. Sazh felt some pop out of existence, but not enough to combat the rising numbers.

Firion and Maria moved, placing themselves at opposite ends of the Crystal. Sazh felt at the air and rose heat as a shield around it. Palom's dark energy kept it dim.

Ellone opened a channel from the Crystal to the room and spiked its energy.

Terra stomped and cracked the ground with tongues of fire that leapt up and bit at the creatures as they grew physical.

Gladiolus and Iris spread to opposite ends of the room.

Maria shot through three forms in a row. They fell as a gangling mess with unnatural, two-toned screams that pierced the darkness.

Sazh loaded his guns and shot through the things with magic and fire, careful to aim away from the kids. His shards warned him of the presence of their originator. Bhunivelze's being seeped through the ground beneath and felt nothing to the deaths of the shambling forms he sent to do his bidding.

* * *

With four mortal allies in the vicinity, Queen wasn't going to risk losing it and taking out everything in the area. She trusted her saber and used it to rend the creatures split from Bhunivelze's power in half.

Setzer took a slice to his arm, spraying red blood over the blue-touched stone beneath. Refia focused on channeling directly into the crystal, leaving Baralai to unleash white that descended like a chill mist over the chamber, knitting flesh back together and cooling blood.

Faris fell. Queen heard a crack, but Faris rolled onto her feet and commanded the water beneath to rise and flood the Crystal's platform and knock their foes off balance. Alongside allies. Queen held her ground against the torrent but came out of it soaked to the bone.

Fran looked barely touched and Balthier held his own, coming out of it with a shot that tore through a few creatures.

"Faris!" Refia yelled.

Setzer rushed to Faris, arm still oozing. Faris spit out a tooth before splitting a grin, blood on her teeth. She said, "Better days, lass, but this jolly pirate ain't going down that easy!"

"I don't expect you to," Setzer said.

Queen bit back a curse as a twisted creature came at her and pierced it straight through.

Cater connected. _"Hey, Queen. Where do you want us?"_

Queen shed water as she spun through a few more of the monstrosities. "Water and Wind are hit hardest. Split up and head to those two."

_"Roger that."_

* * *

Ace tossed cards through the hordes approaching Wind. Vaan and Penelo dispatched Voidsent side-by-side. Rufus kept by the Crystal and Cecil fought alongside him. And, of course, Luneth delivered all kinds of death from above with that fae-magic of his.

Ace ached to get out of this place as that font of shards forced its way into the planet.

A growl sounded below his feet. Ace flitted out of reach as a horde formed where he was. Dripping, snarling, and angry. Twisted monsters of twisted space come to feast on a healthy and thriving world.

Luneth stumbled and fell to his knees. Then rubbed at his eyes that shone red in the light.

…That wasn't just the light.

"Hey, I might have to bow out," Luneth said. Crawled backward on his hands. "This isn't good."

Snapping jaws approached Luneth and Ace's heart stopped.

Rufus shot the encroaching beast down and took to Luneth's side. Cecil kept the Crystal in Rufus' absence. Luneth just dropped his head into his hands with a groan.

The door they secured earlier kicked open and attracted the monsters.

"Do we have them on the run?" Vaan asked.

A dark blur sped through the room and Sice cut dozens to pieces in one fell swoop. Noel and Yeul arrived after.

Ace breathed easier. "You here to stay?"

Sice emanated a dark red glow. "Is there somewhere else the fighting's better? I'll go there, instead."

"What's wrong with the Crystal?" Penelo asked.

"I'm keeping it only half in phase with our location," Noel said. "Should make it harder to touch. Didn't see anything else beyond that door so I assume this is a focused attack."

Vaan cut through three more. "So, these freaks only care about the Crystals?"

"I thought we covered that," Rufus said. "We need to get him out of here."

"Lightning called you in, didn't she?" Ace asked.

Sice cut through another half-dozen. "Figured you guys needed help. Huge surprise, there."

Despite Sice's bravado, they barely kept up with the numbers. And then Luneth shuddered and screamed.

* * *

"We've gathered all citizens to their homes," said Alus' general, a tough woman with a low voice. "Soldiers patrol the streets, but we've not seen anything abnormal. Our moogles heard from Sasune this morning and their land is also protected."

Alus stared at the war map, but none of his lessons yet made it clear what pieces meant what and who moved whom. "What of the city gates? There's a delay between us, is there not?"

"Right," said his advisor. "But it's not so great a delay. Within ten minutes, we'd hear if someone breached."

The door burst open and his guards mobilized. A man in black and white and sporting daemon-esque marks blasted his men with dark magic. Alus startled and drew his sword, but the man took him by the throat and lifted him above the war map.

"Your side won't win," he hissed, black-stained eyes wide. "Tell these pesky children of yours to call off their assault or we will tear your fae realms to shreds!"

Alus clawed at the man's hands but found no give. Cries and groans from the others muffled in his ears. He couldn't speak past the constriction of his throat. The man threw him to the side and Alus rolled.

He landed near his advisor and he reached for his advisor. Her chest barely moved, and her eyes flickered back and forth like she didn't see him.

* * *

Lightning never saw monsters like this before and she wished, for once in her life, that these "we're all gonna die if we don't win against impossible odds" circumstances weren't so _frequent_!

"Looks like he still hasn't figured out what a living creature looks like," Lightning said. Shinra still wired his traps and Rikku kept those things off him. Ingus and the Onion Knight focused on the Crystal itself. Hope kept to white magic. Lightning and King hit wherever these things cropped up in their biggest numbers.

"If he hasn't at this point, I'd guess he never will," King said.

"That's a surprise, given he's spent so much time figuring it out."

"Right. We should be more worried with his specific brand of imagination." King fired more shots, eviscerating a group as they formed. "Though perhaps we should blame the Void for this one."

"Aren't you worried he'll hear you?" Shinra asked.

Rikku slammed a knife through an encroaching monster. "Hey! You're focusing on those wires!"

"If he doesn't know what I think of him at this point, then I've given him too much credit." Lightning sucked in the electricity left in the stale air. "You're only paranoid because he possessed you."

"We should discuss this later!" Onion called as he drilled through a handful that got too close to the Crystal. Ingus agreed with him.

A small ache woke in her heart. She found herself missing times long lost. When under stress, her crew grew dry wits and quick quips. She even saw it in her old Guardian Corps colleagues.

Ingus froze and Onion jumped in front of him to deflect incoming attacks. It took another moment for Ingus to force himself back to action.

"The corruption has reached far enough to awaken the fae," Ingus said.

The Onion grimaced. "Crystals."

"It gets better and better," Hope said.

"Okay, but what does it mean?" Rikku asked. "Someone's gonna say it eventually, right?"

"It'll agitate the fae," Onion said. "The best we can do from here is hope there's no one out in their realms right now."

Lightning shot more. "Sazh, you got an extra pistol? These blades are pathetic next to Cocoon's."

_"Shouldn't you have figured that out before all this?"_

"I'll be there in a minute to pick it up."

* * *

The dark of the chamber felt oppressive, even though Sazh felt everything in the room. Crystal, still in the center, various members of the team scattered here and there. Monsters, constantly cropping up in numbers that threatened to overwhelm.

Fire broiled in his veins and begged for release on the horde. He missed familiar bodies at his side, the people he trusted implicitly to have his back.

Lightning blinked into being and slammed down a thunderous stomp. She sent electricity crackling up the walls. Firion slowed at the sight.

She lifted a hand towards Sazh. "My gun."

"Lightning?" Firion asked.

She cast him a glance. "Head in the game."

Sazh passed her one of his own and pulled the extra from his side. "Treat it well."

Lightning nodded and winked out again. Firion stumbled and took a hit. Maria covered him.

Sazh threw fire and joined it with Palom's spell paths. If he went for a wider range, he would hit more at once. But he could also hit one of his friends.

"I'm here!" a new voice called. Sazh burnt a path through to the entrance, allowing the new girl to come in.

"Rydia!" Terra landed in a crouch. "Careful!"

"I've brought help!"

Sazh felt a massive breakage of power. This Rydia was a summoner, and not a fresh one. And Ellone's power helped her.

"There isn't room to summon in here!" Arc called.

Leonora choked. "Summon?"

"What does that mean?" Iris asked.

Palom hissed, "Too late."

Rydia unleashed her army and Gladiolus yelled for everyone to make way.

The room flickered and Sazh glimpsed other dimensions. Lindzei and Pulse and the end of all things, he felt the rage of these summons from across the universe shared and it burned. Straight through the monsters, the barriers keeping them from Bhunivelze himself.

The maddened echo of an enraged scream bored straight through him. Surprise at the resistance, the promise of vengeance, and the remaining plan that Sazh and his fellows played a part in here.

The world cleared and Sazh blinked stinging eyes to find the Crystal's chamber emptied of monsters.

Rydia fell.

The man moved toward Alus again. His limbs felt stiff and hard to move. Blood stained the floor and walls. His general still breathed, but she couldn't move. Her legs looked broken. Alus moved to cast white magic, but the intruder kicked him aside.

His stomach churned and his chest burned. Alus choked. "I'll not negotiate," he managed past the terrible throbbing. "Not until you remember your manners."

"We do not follow your mortal customs, fool." He snatched Alus' collar and hissed, "You do not know the forces you've involved yourself in."

He reminded Alus of the Cloud that threatened them not so long ago. He reminded Alus of his father's maddened eyes. "I think I might."

"Seda!" A man in orange and green barreled into the white-and-black man and they engaged swords.

* * *

Queen felt a change.

"Fire's safe!" Refia yelled. "They've secured it for now!"

"That's not ours," Balthier said.

"Geez, this is out of the way!" Cater burst in, firing in a regular pattern

Baralai said at Nine's entrance, "Oh. You."

Nine didn't seem to hear Baralai's comment before he cut straight through three cie'th-like creatures.

"The two of you?" Queen asked. "Sice went to the Wind Crystal?"

"Yeah," Nine said.

"Charming." Setzer pulled off some maneuver with Faris that looked like it belonged in an art show. "Reinforcements help, but we need a way to strike at the heart. Thoughts?"

"This fight will end once Bhunivelze decides that it isn't worth keeping it up," Queen said. "He has to give up on all four crystals. If Fire is safe, then our odds look good."

Balthier hissed at a raking on his leg and shot the culprit down.

"I'm coming!" Refia pulled power to her and Queen felt the world shift with it. "I'm coming, don't die!"

Fran kicked out with a low growl and Queen felt her rage as an invitation. With Cater and Nine here, she had people who could pull her out.

Queen uncapped that latent energy that ever broiled at the lid, waiting for a moment such as this. It surged through her as waves crashed on the shore and drove her to rip and tear.

Fran borrowed her energy.

* * *

Luneth flung himself from Rufus, shifting crystal power from fighter to mage. Took straight from the crystal and blasted the chamber with heavy winds.

Ace caught himself on stone and stood despite the outburst. A critter crawled to him, body pressed low to the ground. Ace threw a card, only for it to get ripped away by the windspeeds. He summoned the rogue card back and flicked it into holding.

Luneth tore through the horde and ripped any that got close. Ace moved closer, glad that the rest acted wise enough to stay back.

Noel stumbled in his swing. Yeul knife the things. The numbers were thinning—whatever happened at the Fire Crystal must have spread here.

Noel shook his arms and reset his stance. "I felt him."

"You did?" Yeul asked.

They cut the numbers far enough that Rufus hesitated in his aim. Cecil, Vaan, and Penelo dispatched remnants with ease and Ace forced himself to remain alert until the rest were gone.

And with Luneth tearing them all to shreds, this wouldn't last long.

* * *

"Got it handled?" Rikku asked Lightning.

She fought with the pealing ring of anger and boiling blood. She stifled the scream of rage.

Hope fell back and hyperventilated. King took to him and fought off the encroaching monsters.

"For now." Lightning gathered electric energy in her fingers, opening a channel in her head. "Sazh, Noel, Yeul, you feel that?"

Sazh responded first. _"Wondered if it was just me."_

_"I did, but Yeul didn't," _Noel said.

Shinra clicked a button.

Tiny sparks lit the chamber and blew half the horde into the ceiling. Rikku clicked another button and triggered a follow-up. But the numbers kept growing.

Lightning inched closer to the crystal. She wasn't the only one, either. Hope and Shinra were already there. Rikku, Onion, Ingus, and King tightened formation with her.

"We're losing ground." She released more energy. "One hell of a last-ditch effort."

Hope gripped his collar. Lightning's heart stopped as one of those monsters laid its eyes on him. Lightning threw herself at them and released more electricity, but too late.

Her fingers twitched and a burst of light shone as she threw her sword arm out to catch the chomping maw. Its teeth pierced straight through her arm.

The light cleared and Lightning shot the thing down.

Another took Onion and he jammed a sword through its skull.

A flash of metal. A knife flew by her and embedded itself in the eye of one. She turned to see Hope had pulled himself to his knees, and she caught anger in his eyes.

Noel's voice came in. _"Sounds like everywhere else is empty, Lightning, you guys must be seeing the end of it."_

"Good. We've got wounded."

They worked through the rest of the monsters as Ingus managed white magic for Onion.

They got down to the last few and Lightning decided to let King and the others handle it.

She knelt beside Hope. He watched her bleeding arm. He cast white. Lightning held her good hand towards him. He didn't act like he saw it.

"We're clear, Lightning," King said. "We should regroup and move on to the next target."

"We must return to Saronia as soon as possible." Ingus kept beside Onion, still doing what he could to heal him.

"We'll portal," Lightning said. "King, take them back."

Shinra inched away, eyeing the two of them, before he relented and joined the others around King. They made for the exit.

"Hope."

He kept healing.

"I'll be fine, you know."

Hope flickered with the cave. The world around them came back as Valhallan stone. Hope returned as himself, only with twisted checkers stretching up his skin, and a crystal-clear image of wings circling about in his eyes. She knew that symbol.

Lightning forced herself out of it. She couldn't afford hallucinations now.

She put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched but didn't pull away. She said, "We just won. And we're going to keep winning battles until he goes away."

Hope looked away and his breath hitched. Lightning remembered nights so long ago, when Serah was smaller. Nights when her sister couldn't sleep after their parents died. She'd sob and barely speak on the best of those nights. Lightning could only hug her and hope she would be okay.

Lightning wrapped her arms around Hope and pulled him close. He gripped her back.

"I'm sorry," he managed, muffled by her shoulder. "You got hurt because of me. I should be better than this."

"Don't worry about that."

"… You summoned your sword."

"Yeah."

"It felt like he has a plan. … It's new. When he left, he said I would die. But now he knows I'm alive and I'm not sure when he figured that out, and maybe I'm remembering wrong, but—"

"Slow down. He left you for dead?"

"Well, yeah. I—I didn't know about these shards until after. Bhunivelze must have forgotten them, or something. He wouldn't leave them behind, not deliberately. And—and I should have died. It's only his power that keeps me from dying. Is—is something wrong?"

"… No." She helped him back, though not without him watching her hand like it would turn into a flan and devour him. "Come on. We're not done yet."

* * *

"Toan?" Alus asked.

The intruder struggled with Toan before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Toan cursed and straightened. Alus was struck by his plain farmer's clothes. "How did you get here?" Alus asked. "When did you leave? How did—?" He lost his breath and his head turned light.

"You're in shock." Toan rushed to his side and pulled his knees up. "Put your head down."

"My people." Alus summoned white magic again, though he struggled to hold it. "General. Regent."

"I'll handle it." Toan left him and tended to the other two. While he worked, he explained, "The Fairy King's been talking to me a lot lately. Got a new map. It was harder to come here than some of the closer areas, but the King made sure I had places like this recorded."

"He knows what's happening on other worlds." Alus moved to join him, though his limbs felt weak and he stumbled. He finally got a hold of white magic. "The fae realms?"

"Lost. The King did something to make himself scarce, but not without telling me to come here."

"Who is this Fairy King?"

"Master of all fae."

"Yes, I gathered, but _who _is he?"

"He knows a lot of things and plays mediator between us and the fae. Honestly, for how much he talks, you'd think we'd know more."

Alus tasted bile when he moved on to one of the guards and found them with a bone sticking out of their leg.

"What about Arc?" Toan asked. "Where's he?"

"This Fairy King didn't tell you?"

"Only that he was working with everyone else."

Alus gestured for him to help with the bone and Toan did so. They reset it with a scream from the fallen guard. "I'll tell you after we get done here. I have some people you should meet."

Someone hit him from behind. Alus' shoulder cracked against the ground and he lost his breath.

A flash of purple and Luneth stumbled back from him with a short apology.

Toan scrambled back, fear in his face. Luneth made hasty explanations while Alus tried to heal himself.

Eventually they got each other updated, and not too long after, help arrived. By then, Alus let them take him back to his room to rest.

There was much to process.


	54. Act 3, Chapter 18

Serah paced outside Tycoon Castle. The sun was setting, casting a bright light over the grounds and illuminating Mog in a soft, orange glow. Dajh forced the Void back and the team on Blue Terra beat Bhunivelze's advances. But the Void wasn't gone from III.

"We're all together, now," she told Mog. "So, we'll win. We win when we're together. Right?"

"Kupo! That's the spirit!"

Another god arrived on the planet. She said, "I didn't hear about anyone else coming."

In the fading light, she caught blond hair and a large physique—

"Snow!" Serah ran down the hill and threw herself into his arms. But he didn't lift her up or spin her around. When she pulled back, she found his lips tight and his eyes low. "What happened?"

"You got some time?"

She glanced towards Mog, still floating by the castle.

Serah took Snow away from the castle. They stepped over rocks and loose twigs. She kept Snow's hand in hers and breathed deep the dusk air. Gaia V's pitched insects chirped in the low, violet light, and frogs croaked by the river. Eventually they found a quiet stream where they settled to watch the sun sink beyond the horizon.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Serah asked. "You're upset."

"This has to bother you as much as it does me."

"I'm holding off on my worry for now."

"Serah."

She paused with him. Scurrying rodents paused with them and chirped with curiosity. "Snow?"

"We can't move past pain without confronting it. You told me that, once."

Oh, no, he wasn't turning this around on her, not when he was the one who came looking for help! "Well, what are you hiding from?"

"… I did something stupid. I got close to Spira. Close enough for a good look."

She fought down the anxiety that rushed her heart and heated her face. "What did you see?"

"People aren't just dying. There's something happening with the lines between death and life. I tried entering, to see if I could do something… what if I got possessed?"

"What? How?"

He wouldn't look at her. "I don't know. I stepped in and that did something. It was like the dead people got stronger around me. They went after more people. And I found Maqui, but he got messed up. I've… lost control of things, you know? That's gotta be Bhunivelze's magic or something right? People that get possessed don't always realize it, right?"

"Oh, Snow. Bhunivelze wouldn't have you talking to me like this. The fact that you're asking makes it impossible. What about the Council? Do they have anything on Spira?"

"Nothing."

"We'll figure it out." Serah pulled him closer and leaned in. "And Maqui's strong. I wouldn't worry about him."

Snow took the cue to wrap an arm over her shoulder. "Wasted some time fishing with some guy over with the Council, you know."

"Fishing? In the afterlife?"

Snow huffed out a shaky breath. "Yeah. I miss doing stupid stuff like that. Like this. Just doing stuff together because we want to. I miss watching fireworks and chasing each other on the beach."

She couldn't think of anything to say. Even if they made it through this, the future was Valhallan stone. Darkened, checkered—

"Who were you fishing with?" she asked, directing her attention away from that pressing need to return.

"Didn't get his name. Actually, we didn't talk much at all."

"Then maybe we should try that. Forget solving problems for now. Let's just… be together." Serah pressed against him and the last of the light vanished beyond the horizon.

Anxieties melted away in the dark. She closed her eyes. She listened to the burbling of the water and the sound of the wildlife. Smelled the musty dampness of untouched wilderness and felt the cool warmth of Snow by her side.

Snow finally said, "We should go to Valhalla."

"And what brought that on?"

"We keep cooler heads there."

"Wow. What happened to the Snow I used to know?"

"He lost you one too many times. He'll keep it from happening again."

"Even if you do, you know I'll come back. It'll take a lot more than this to get rid of me."

He chuckled and she tingled with the low sound of it. "I doubt any of us could stop you, even if we wanted to."

"You know what would stop me?"

"Hm?"

"You." Serah reached to kiss him and Snow met her halfway. He was sloppy, but she didn't care. He was Snow and she felt his care in the gentle hand on her waist and in the palm against the back of her neck. Bugs lit up about them before she closed her eyes.

She didn't enjoy his kiss for long before his breath hitched, and he choked out an apology. Her heart hurt at his broken voice and she reminded him there was nothing to apologize for.

Snow's bravado failed and she held him while he cried.

* * *

Zidane bounced up the steps and stopped before Garnet's door. He'd thought it through and all, but he still wasn't sure how he was going to break the news to her.

He took a deep breath and knocked.

Beatrix opened the door and lifted an eyebrow. "Her Majesty expects you."

Zidane moved to join her and stopped when he saw Garnet. She sat on the other side of the desk, long hair glittering in the evening light streaming from the window. It caught in her eyes and he wondered at how they looked like pools of honey.

"Zidane." Garnet stood and made her way from behind the desk and out of that magical moment.

"I'm so glad for your company." She stopped in front of him with an expectant smile. "But what is your purpose?"

"Have I ever told you I love you?" The words slipped out. And here he thought he might play it cool.

Garnet giggled and took his hands. "Many times."

"I'll leave you to it," Beatrix said before slipping out the door.

Garnet guided him to the chairs facing the desk. "Has something changed?"

"No." He took a deep breath, enjoying the sight of her, and toyed with the thought of sharing a seat. "But it's about to."

She leaned back, smile morphing to a somber expression. "Go on."

"Garnet… Dagger. I've been thinking about what Porom and Bartz said. What the others said before they left. We should escort Porom and Bartz back to their guild that they keep talking about."

"Agreed." She looked up at him with a grin. "You and I should go and do our part."

"Oh. I thought you would argue about your kingdom to run. The Treno nobles are quieter now, sure, but they might get bolder if you disappear. And all that."

"I thought I'd ask Lady Hilda to serve as regent in my absence."

"Hilda. Lady Hilda, wife to Regent Cid of Lindblum. Isn't there a reason you don't ask your political rivals to handle your kingdom in your absence?"

"Obviously, that's why I'm not asking Cid. Hilda and Cid love each other, but Hilda would treat the position as a game, in some ways."

"That doesn't sound better."

"I think they would both use the opportunity to prove they're better at management. Cid has an advantage, of course, since he'd remain in Lindblum. Which means that Hilda will have more of a challenge to rise to. What do you think?"

A couple years ago, he'd love the idea. It'd be hysterical to watch from a distance. But now, he had responsibilities. "Beatrix would know better."

"She'll never let me go."

Zidane moved for the door. "Hey Bea—"

He opened it to find Steiner had joined Beatrix in guarding the door. "Yes, Zidane?" Steiner asked. "Go on, spit it out."

"Uh, Beatrix." He pointedly directed his attention. "Dagger—I mean, uh, Garnet—has a plan she would like opinions on. Yours, your opinion. She wants your opinion on it. Could you come and give her some? Alone?"

Beatrix shared a look with Steiner. "We can act as Her Majesty's advisors any time she sees fit."

Zidane's heart dropped. He didn't find a way to explain that Rusty and his lack of imagination wasn't necessary here before they both entered.

Garnet stood and regained regality. "The two of you are aware of this new threat from beyond our borders. I have no intention of letting this matter lie unattended to."

"A wise choice, Your Majesty," Steiner said.

"And I thought that Zidane and I would join Porom and Bartz when they leave."

Steiner choked.

"Your Majesty, does Alexandria not need you here?" Beatrix asked.

"Lady Hilda of Lindblum is a close and trusted friend of mine. I believe she will take my duties for the time of my absence."

"There was chaos in the streets!" Steiner visibly struggled to retain his poise. "We've worked to control it—wait. My sincerest apologies, Your Majesty, but did you say Lady Hilda? Of Lindblum? The wife of Regent Cid?"

"I did."

Beatrix kept her calm. "And you have considered that Lindblum, while it may be an ally, is still a nation not our own? That Lady Hilda would have cause to run Alexandria in questionable ways? Perhaps designate more of our resources to the rebuilding of their nation than ours?"

"I have. But I don't believe that Hilda would treat this as a gain to power. She is a good woman and a dear friend."

"And neither an Alexandrian servant nor citizen," Beatrix said.

"If I may, Your Majesty," Steiner said, "Your people may not take well to the absence of their queen, especially if replaced with one from a city with which we've warred recently."

Beatrix followed up. "This city is already in a tumultuous state. We may face far worse if you leave now."

Zidane stood and went to Garnet's side. She gave him a defeated look. "I understand. I cannot leave."

"Alexandria needs you," Zidane said. "Lindblum too, to keep it in line."

Garnet paused. "But not you."

"I still believe someone should go. At least represent our world in this fight. And I've never believed in sitting on the sidelines. I'll go with Porom and Bartz and be back whenever this whole thing is dealt with. Besides, these two have been wanting me gone for forever anyway."

"You'll leave me."

"Only for a bit."

Garnet huffed. "I believe in you. But you'd better bring back either a lovely gift or some riveting tales. I'll not take kindly to you running off without me."

"Then I'll find the best gift I can."

Garnet stepped back. "May Alexander watch over you, Zidane."

"I can also leave you with something tonight, if—"

"That does it." Steiner grabbed him by the collar and dragged Zidane from the room. Garnet yelled farewell again.

Zidane scrambled to his feet. "I can walk!"

"Not around the Queen, it seems."

"Hey!" He wrenched himself free and brushed his vest back into arrangement. "Geez, I wasn't actually gonna do anything. I guess I'll just have to keep my romancing to hidden corners."

"You'll do no such thing."

"Whatever. Hey, Vivi, not for nothing, but how long are you planning on sticking around?"

_"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be here long, but there's not a lot else I can do. The situation keeps changing. If you want me to go, I can go now."_

"So, you're bored?"

"_… No, I'm scouting._"

"On me?"

_"Yes."_

What were the odds he'd get another chance to talk to his friend before dying himself? "Nah, don't worry about it. Just curious."

_"I'll do my best to guide you, if you don't mind."_

"At least until I get home, I guess."

_"I will be in and out, though. I'm trying to stay caught up on the rest of it."_

He reached the guest room and Steiner finally left him alone. Porom looked up from Bartz' bedside. "Zidane. Do you have news?"

He grabbed a chair, flipped it, and sat, arms over the backrest. "I'm going with you guys. When are you leaving?"

"As soon as Cater gets here."

Bartz' breathing was shallow, and his face discolored and pale. Zidane gave him a pointed look and said, "Looks like sooner's better than later."

"There's only so much I can do," Porom said. "Please, don't get me wrong, I'm a skilled mage, but his body isn't used to being disconnected from his crystals. And, of course, he's been running on borrowed power for a long time now."

Bartz mumbled something in his sleep and Porom watched him with tired eyes.

"Could bring him to the hospital while waiting," Zidane said.

Porom shook her head. "Garnet mentioned such, but I've seen them. They don't have room for extra bodies."

Zidane raised an eyebrow and said, "You look like you haven't had a good night's sleep in a year. Your hands are shaking, each breath you take wracks your body like a deep cough, and last I checked? You can't even stand. Why not at least take a rest, yourself?"

"I have to make it to Gaia III. No offense to your planet, but I cannot rest until I get there."

"None taken? But you and I are travelling together, and I don't plan on hauling around two corpses."

"I will do what I can until the time comes."

"Hey, guys!" Cater burst in and joined them. "I hear someone needs a ride service, and I'm here to provide! Line up, let's make this quick! We've all got places to be!"

"Me too!" Eiko ran in. "You're not getting rid of me that easily!"

Zidane jumped. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to leave with you guys!"

"This isn't a trip for kids!"

"I don't care!"

Cater said, "Hope you know what you're getting into."

"Not even I do!" Zidane said. "Why are we letting the infant with us?"

"Put your hands in a circle for me." Cater gestured to demonstrate.

Porom lifted Bartz' hand up, and Zidane put his beside them. Cater mumbled under her breath before placing her hand on top. Eiko slapped hers on.

"What now?" Zidane asked.

Cater smirked at him. And Alexandria Castle vanished.

* * *

Leonora knew Palom to get angry. She knew him to yell and throw things in the darkest moments she saw him. But more often he resorted to dry quips and backhanded compliments so he could slip in the retort and leave before the other person caught on to the insult. He was all bottled resentment and confusion where Porom hid her insecurities behind her responsibilities and sense of seniority.

But now she found Palom in his favorite hiding place in the woods. The place where he brought books and things to study in peace and quiet. And now he curled against the smallest crevice in the place and stared into the twilight sky with unfocused eyes.

"I've been looking for you," she said. Palom didn't look her way. He looked… brighter than she remembered him.

Leonora sat down beside him and tucked her hands between her knees. "I didn't want to leave you alone. I've been alone for so long. Not _alone,_ alone but… you know. I met a lot of people while I was out and some of them were nice, but not one made me feel like you do."

Palom's newly mended clothes were torn from the fight and his face was scuffed. He never washed after the mess.

Leonora felt the pulsing of distant souls inside her. Her skin still stung from it and she wondered if she'd ever again know life without such faint pain. Despite the fear and the tremors, she continued. "I love being around you. I love working with you. You make me feel wanted and needed and smart. I lost you once and it made me realize that I don't want that to happen again. I realized that I couldn't put words off anymore.

"I don't ever want to be anywhere that's not at your side. Because not once have I found something that compares to working with you. I can't lose you again. I… _love _you, Palom." Leonora swallowed the building fear and pressed her hands tighter to still the tremors. "If you don't like having me around anymore, I wish you'd just say so. I can do with unreciprocated feelings, but I've given up with leaving things unsaid."

Palom studied the distance like it was some problem he could solve. His mouth worked silently, and she waited for him to form words. She gave it seconds. She gave it minutes.

"This is a sick joke," he finally whispered, voice rough from unuse. "Someone put you up to it, I assume?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

He shriveled up and looked for all the world like a confused child with that furrow in his brow and frown on his lips.

"I can wait," she said.

"You're manipulating me."

"Am not. Why would you think I am?"

"Because that's what people do."

"Not everyone. You're witty and funny and kind to me. And I mean it. I chased you across the _planets_, Palom! I didn't do that because of some convoluted plot to humiliate you. I left Troia because I got sick of manipulations! No one spoke their mind, but then I met you and you were _honest_! And you were _kind_!"

"They looked down on me."

"And I look up to you! I'd fight to keep you!"

"Why?"

"I don't know! Just—would you do the same for me? Do you _love me back_?"

His face scrunched up in confusion and he stuttered out not-quite words before asking, "In what way?"

"This way!" Leonora took him by the neck and pulled him close. She found his lips and they were too rough, no doubt weathered by his time with Bhunivelze. She wondered what else the possession did to his body.

He froze and Leonora pulled away, face hot. He stared at her, eyes wide and mouth still parted. She wanted both to hold him tight and run away without ever seeing him again.

"Fine!" She stood and turned to leave. "Just make up your—!"

He jumped to his feet and spun her to face him again. Then kissed her back.

Leonora lost her sense of balance and held onto him to stay standing. He clearly never knew another woman given the awkward motions he made with his lips, but she followed his lead anyway. She forgot her fear and gripped him close in a silent promise to trust him no matter what.

Too soon, he pulled away and stared at her with wide eyes that darted between her, the trees, different places on her face, and his own hands that still gripped her. Leonora fought to catch her breath as she took in the smell of new earth and spring rain that she came to know around him. Their noses almost touched, and she resisted the urge to pull him back in.

They stood like that for ages. Leonora fought for something to say, but nothing came. There was nothing beyond the lovely shade of his eyes. That soft mahogany with the slightest glow that hinted at the depths of his practice in magic. The natural infusion that came with intense years of practice and obsession. The inherent skill that left dark sparkles in his lashes and discolored spots in his hair. Hair that she wanted to braid between her fingers and twist around more jewels. She reached for the attachment on his forehead and he wrapped gentle fingers around her raised wrist.

Then he closed his eyes, relaxed, and dropped his head into her neck, though he had to lean something deep to reach it. His hair tickled her chin, blue strands appearing more plentiful up close. His braid reached to her knees and he clung to her with the grip of a desperate man.

She dug her fingers into the folds of his robe and shut her eyes to savor the closeness of him.

They stayed together until long after the sky turned dark and the wildlife went quiet.


End file.
